Adapation
by megamatt09
Summary: Flashpoint leads to far more lasting ramifications for Barry Allen and the rest of the world. Barry/Iris/Caitlin/Kara/Others. Some chapters contain content not suitable for underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

A man made barricade on the side of the row stops a truck hauling sensitive scientific equipment on the way to Mercury labs. The driver and his passenger lay on the side of the street. Hands bound against the back of their heads with their faces down on the ground. One of the criminals holds a gun to the back of the heads of them while four more surround the back of the truck.

The captive hostages all shudder the very second the thugs surround them. Weapons lie at the ready, with none of them knowing exactly what they're going to deal with.

"Alright. Here's the deal! You guys stay on the ground. No one gets hurt! We all go home still healthy and a little richer. Well you guys won't be. But, we will be, that's the main thing."

One of the criminals grunts while working a crowbar against the back of the truck. "What the hell is in this thing anyway?"

"Who cares? All I know is that it's going to get us some big money. And that's all that matters."

The summer wind hits the shoulder of the crowbar wielding thugs. Another twist of the implement against the side of the truck pries it open with a solid crack. The other three criminals watch him. One of them taps the man on the shoulder.

"Hey hurry it up. We need to get this job done!"

"Don't sweat it. The CCPD are too busy dealing with the big fish to worry about the small fries like us. I mean it, all of these meta-humans and these rogues and all of the crazies like that. You know what I mean?"

All of the criminals nod. They know exactly what the first criminal means. One of them leans back and decides that he has another concern to talk about.

"What about Flash?"

The leader of the pack rolls his neck back. "What about Flash? Same deal there really, but no one's seen Flash around in about a month or so. I think it's that other speedster that was running around a while, Flash was stomped by him. If he's still alive, Flash is too much of a coward to show his face around here."

"He doesn't show his face ever though, does he? Wearing the mask and all."

One large slap to the back of the man's dome puts him completely back into perspective. "Don't be an idiot."

These words end up being words to live by. Crime in Central City had been more complicated for those who did not have the meta gifts or just were a strong personality like some of the Flash's rogues. The lesser gangs fade unless they partner up with one of the big fish.

"We need something to level the playing field. JOEY!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Hurry it up with the back of that truck."

"Perfect can't be rushed, Mac."

The leader of the gang, Mac, throws his head back and rolls his eyes. "I wasn't rushing perfection. I was rushing you, dipstick."

The gang leader hurls a toothpick down on the ground. Joey the goon finally wrenches the back of the truck open. Three crates lay in the back of the truck.

"Alright, I don't know much about science. But I know whatever's in this crate is going to go down in value if you punks drop it. So, if you drop it, the next thing you drop will be you mooks. Understand?"

Several grounds of understanding follow to show the gang's on the same page. The four goons lift up one of the heavy crates to transport it out of the back of the truck. It drops down onto the van which waits for them. Mac turns to the driver and the passenger who still quiver on the ground. They remain frozen when no cops show up.

"If you're holding out for a hero, you better hold out for the rest of the night. Because, there's no heroes here. And if there is..."

A rush of wind follows and the next thing Mac knows, he's on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. He watches out of the corner of his eyes.

"WATCH OUT! FLASH!"

These words fly out of Mac's mouth just seconds late to do any good. His group of the thugs end up on the ground and gift wrapped for the CCPD. The driver and passenger stand up. Just about thirty seconds ago from their perspective, they had a gun on them and criminals hauling equipment from the Mercury Labs van to the vehicle.

Thirty seconds later, all criminals tied up, all guns taken away, and the police arrive to pick up the would-be thieves. Perhaps less, but it happens so fast that none of them are able to process what's going on.

A blur disappears into the distance and leaves nothing other than a cloud of dust and the sound of sirens coming in the background. Mac howls out in agony. So close to getting the score of his career and yet so far.

* * *

 _'Your attempts to go back in time are unrefined. That's why you're not prepared for the ramifications. You're like a bullet going through the windshield. You don't just alter the timeline, you shatter it. And you really think you can just put things back together? The ripples are something you cannot fathom. You have no idea what you've unleashed.'_

With a heavy heart and a pang, Barry put Eobard Thawne back on the path to killing Nora Allen. The chain of events will lead off to his father dying at the hands of Zoom.

A flash of light and Barry's head starts to spin. Time resets itself and at least three alternate sets of memories from three separate timelines beat themselves into Barry's head. The blinding waves of bright blue light and Barry noticing dots in his mind.

He pops out the same place and starts breathing in and out. It's a hell of a ride and Barry's just glad to have come out on the other side.

"It's done."

The Speedster zips down outside of the West Residence and to his parents grave. Both of them stand before him, the dates where they should be. Barry inhales and exhales a very deep breath before turning back around. It's really hard to put his head around everything with conflicting and splintered memories from multiple timelines making his head throb.

 _'Get back to Star Labs. And then back to the CCPD'_

Barry holds his head and rushes to Star Labs as fast as his legs could carry him. He blows past the front doors and into the entrance.

Seconds later, Barry dials it back and slows it down. Star Labs is completely empty despite it normally having it's normal occupants at this time of the day.

"Cisco? Caitlin?"

There's no answers coming from anyone in any part of the lab. Barry draws in a deep breath and runs himself completely ragged down the hallways to look for any signs of life. A thick cloud of dust covering one of the desks indicate no one's been here for quite some time.

 _'This doesn't make any sense.'_

Barry weaves in room after room to check for anything which sheds any light. He makes his way to the main lab and notices on a board several articles. Each one of them asks a very simple question regarding the Flash's whereabouts which brings Barry confusion.

"I didn't go anywhere. I've been right here the entire time. I've been here this entire time."

Humming brings Barry out of his thoughts. He notices a small silver object, almost undetectable by the human eye. A red button flashes on it. Barry sticks his thumb over the button. Glowing red light emits from the orb and scans Barry for a second before popping it up.

A three dimensional hologram of Cisco Ramon appears in front of him.

"I'm not sure if you'll ever get this message, Barry. You've been gone for a couple of weeks now and Caitlin and I, we haven't been able to track you down. It's concerning and I really hope nothing's happened to you, and...well people have noticed that Flash is gone. And people have taken advantage of the fact there's no Flash. You just up and left man and I understand if you want time away because of your Dad and everything, but not giving us the heads up, that's not cool."

A twinge of guilt fills Barry.

"See, I really hope that the theory that you went back in time isn't true because that could cause some headaches. So, there's a good chance that this message won't get to you. Because I wouldn't have sent it. Maybe I wasn't born. Or born a girl. Or I decided to become a mime instead of a scientist. Or I got into some other field. Of course, I don't know if I can work at Star Labs much longer. And before you blame yourself, it's actually not because of you. It's because of the new owner. It's going to be hard to do what we do with her around."

Confusion hits Barry. New owner of Star Labs? Wells, well Thawne, left full control of the lab to him. Keeping it running is another story entirely and paying all the bills.

"Thawne didn't cross the Ts and Dot the Is, or maybe he did this to pull the rug out of us again. That's just something the bastard would do. Anyway, best of luck, Barry, if you ever come back. But, I just can't...not with her involved. Providing you get this by the time she has it bulldozed and builds a country club over it. I think she was about to fire Caitlin and me anyway. Because of our connection to Wells. Old Wells, who was not really Wells."

A deep frustrated sigh passes over Cisco.

"It's been real. Guess I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll take some time off. I hear Tahiti's a magical place."

Barry has far more questions than he does answers. Cisco's message cuts out and there's most certainly some trouble here.

 _'Time to see if can figure out what I'm working up against here.'_

The cloud of dust kicking up leaves the only clue of Barry's presence.

* * *

The Central City Police Department bustles with the usual amount of activity one would expect from the police department of a major city.

"Did you hear the Trickster attacked that boat?"

One of Flash's most dangerous enemies catches Barry's attention. He raises an eyebrow and moves in closer.

"Yeah, that lunatic's running wild now that there's no Flash to catch him. Makes me think we got a bit lazy with the speedster around."

"But, Flash is back, isn't he? I mean, he took down those goons who tried to knock off that truck from Mercury."

Barry's eyebrow contorts into confusion at this news. He takes a casual step to listen in to the conversation.

"Well, no one's seen Flash, and it could just some meta vigilante with quick feet and quick hands, taking the matters into their own hands. But anyway, that Trickster attack, it's the third one and he's...what did they call that ship again? It was some stupid name."

"The SS Olicity!"

"Yeah, that's it. The dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. What does it even mean?"

One of the cops scrunches up his nose and starts think about it. "Wasn't that what they called Oliver Queen and that one broad he was going to marry, only he didn't...their couple name thingy? Her name was Felicity Smoak, wasn't she?"

The older cop shrugs. He really doesn't pay too much mind to the comings and going of the rich boys in another city along with their current flavor of the month. "So, Jesse blew the ship up."

"Yeah, and the witness said that Jesse mentioned just loves sinking ships."

Barry turns around from this conversation and almost steps back until he hears a surprised yelp from behind him.

"Barry?"

Barry turns around and notices a familiar face coming down the steps.

"Patty? You're back?"

Patty Spivot crinkles her nose in surprise holding a cup of coffee in her hand. "Well, I just went out for coffee, but yeah I'm back. And you're back as well...well back after a month gone. I heard that you were a wreck after your father died. Really sorry to hear about that...and don't worry, I've tried not to mess up things in our lab too badly."

"Our lab?"

Barry's memories start clicking back into place. Patty gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Right, because tell me you haven't forgotten we've been working at the same lab for the past year or so, because you needed the extra help after all of the meta-humans and the fact you ran yourself ragged."

A small smile passes over Patty's face when she says the words "run yourself ragged."

"Oh, of course, I knew that."

"Are you sure?"

Patty gives Barry the once over with her eyes and smiles. "Well, the time off has done you good. Have you been working out?"

Perhaps it was Barry's fatigue because of going back through time and trying to reset the timeline, but his ex-girlfriend looking him over like he's a piece of meat throws Barry kind of off.

Something is completely weird here and Thawne's warnings about the changes rattle Barry.

"I'm sure Iris appreciates it, doesn't she?"

So, he and Iris still were together, and here, Barry takes a deep breath. He hit her voice mail, and could not get in touch with Cisco and Caitlin, so Barry's just trying to piece together everything.

"Barry?"

Barry turns around and comes face to face with Joe who comes down the steps. He engulfs Barry in a bearhug and then the two separate from each other in a matter of moments.

Joe bends down so only Barry can hear him. Patty takes this as her cue to step back to give them space.

"Where have you been for the last month?"

"It's...it's a long story. And...listen, have you heard from Iris?"

Joe shifts a moment. "Yeah, she's...well she's been distant ever since you left. I've tried to get her to open up, but it's nothing. And she's obsessed with cracking open the story about those weird lights which popped over Central City just when you left."

Barry's interest piques. "What weird lights?"

"Allen? Nice to see that you've decided to come back to work."

Captain David Singh appears and at the foot of the steps and shows Barry. "You're looking well. Guess the month did you well after your breakdown. And I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Thanks, Captain Singh. So, how are things around here?"

The Central City Police Department Captain sighs and one can tell he's been working hard. "Well, just by coincidence, the same time you disappeared, Flash decided to take a leave of absence."

"Imagine that."

"Yeah, Allen, imagine that."

The stoic look on Singh's face does not betray what's truly going through his mind.

"I expect you back at your lab first thing Monday morning. Spivot's been doing a bang up job filling in, but, you're the best we have and we need you now, especially since the latest rash of crimes. And when the Flash shows up again, we'll all breath a lot easier."

Singh claps Barry on the shoulder and turns to his office. Patty takes in a deep breath.

"I've got everything put together on the Trickster investigation if you want to take a look at it before Monday."

Barry nods and smiles, he really appreciates the help He steps back to allow Patty to show it and then vows to make another attempt to call Iris. She does have just cause to be angry with him, if it's the case.

* * *

The next stop for Barry is Star City. There's a couple other people he needs to talk to here to gain some perspective. Thankfully, the passcode Felicity gave him still works and it allows him to enter.

The first three steps already clues in Barry regarding more changes from his return trip settle into this new, third timeline. He notices a figure off in the distance punching at a bag off to the side. She dresses in tight workout pants and a sports bra to show off her body. Blonde hair flips down past her shoulders and determination as she kicks away at the back.

The woman snaps around to reveal the one and only Dinah Laurel Lance, better known as the Black Canary. Barry tries not to leave his mouth open to attract insects. Laurel smiles when noticing Barry standing there.

"Barry, you're back."

"Yeah, I'm back and you're...well...it's good to see you."

Laurel gives Barry a very searching look for about ten seconds. "Yeah. It's good to see you too. We were...well we thought something might have happened to you after Zoom and everything."

Coming face to face with a woman who was dead when he left causes Barry's entire thought process to be thrown completely off.

"Okay, Speedy, the sensors are deactivated. Let me know if you need anything."

Oliver Queen sits at the computer chair with a heavy brace on his elbow. Several questions enter Barry's mind. Oliver turns to the side and gives Barry a slight smile.

"So, what happened here?"

Oliver sighs. "After you left, everything went to hell. It seems to happen every May in this city. Damien Darhk and I had a fight and...well I took Darhk down, but as you can see, I suffered for it. I'm not sure how long it's going to take to heal. But after Darhk almost took my arm off, I was lucky not to lose it."

A grimace comes over Barry for a second. Oliver tries to play it cool although it's very obvious that something is hitting him hard.

"So, you're playing Overwatch then?"

"Actually, I'm more of a Call of Duty guy myself."

Barry snorts a few seconds later and manages to calm himself down. Oliver gives him a strange look.

"Barry, did you...did you do something involving time travel?"

A sigh follows. "I come back in time. And things change. And there's a lot change."

Barely, Barry's eyes flicker in Laurel's direction who resumes her workout. The full inventory of the changes is still being put together. Barry only can guess at the ramifications both in the present and perhaps in the future. He takes out his cell phone and checks it for any call back.

Nothing just yet.

"Well, unless Thea needs my help, I've got some time to kill. So tell me all about it."

* * *

Seconds of silence pass after Barry finishes telling Oliver what he remembers from the timeline before he left and how it compares to what he knows about timeline now. Oliver taps the bottom of his chin.

"In the old timeline I didn't almost lose an arm against Damien Darhk."

Barry nods. "As far as I know. And Laurel..."

"She was dead."

Oliver offers a somber nod at this particular piece of information. Barry decides its now time to address the elephant in the room. The one name both he and Oliver tap dance around.

"Felicity."

"Mmm?"

"What's going on with her? She's didn't..."

"She's still alive if that's what you're thinking. But...we haven't spoken in about a month. She didn't formally quit the team. She just stopped answering her calls and stopped answering the door."

"She's still alive though?"

A very tense look follows from Oliver. "I know she is."

Barry decides that's about as much information he's going to get out of Oliver on this front. A shrewd suspicion enters his mind about how things might have been said between Oliver and Felicity which Oliver wishes not to repeat here and Barry decides not to pry any further.

"After the incident in Havenrock, I think it shattered her mentally. It might have been a mistake to get her involved."

"She chose to get involved."

A noncommittal shrug comes from Oliver in response. "She left to go to Central City, looking for you, I guess. And then when you weren't there, she came back."

"Do you think anything I could have said made a difference?"

"You're a better people person than I am, Barry. Maybe you could have."

Barry is not sure how to take that one. Oliver eyes the window and then returns his attention to the screen check to see things are.

"Speedy calling Broken Arrow. I've got them wrapped up. The crates they have are military grade, and I want to know if I should blow them sky high or not."

"Get anyone out of the blast radius and do it."

Oliver turns back to Barry. "Broken Arrow was completely my idea. It took some time to convince both Laurel and Thea to use it, because they didn't think it was very funny given what happened to me. But if you can laugh at yourself..."

"Back to Havenrock?"

"The casualties were bigger than even some of ARGUS's covert operations against subversive countries."

Oliver's expression shows that he's not a fan of blowing up large parts of a country to get to a dangerous dictator. Despite him murdering a lot of his enemies, especially in that first year back, there's certain lines that you should not cross.

"I wish I could get in touch with Cisco or Caitlin or rather anyone to see what we can do...if we can do anything about Star Labs."

A sympathetic smile crosses Oliver's face. "The lease for the lab lapsed. And Sapphire Stagg swooped in to buy it."

"You mean Simon Stagg's daughter?"

"Yes, her. I don't think she wants to do business with anyone who close to Wells, well Wells-Thawne anyway. Simon Stagg was a bastard, but still...he's her father and you could understand why she would be very upset."

Barry takes a moment to just settle everything. There's one nagging thought which keeps racing back and forth into Barry's mind.

"I should have left everything alone."

"Don't go into self-loathing. That doesn't help anyone. I would have done the same thing if I could. If I could save my parents, I would have done it in a heartbeat. Without really thinking through the consequences."

Those words from Thawne keep bouncing back into his head. How Barry's attempts to time travel were like blasting through a windshield with all of the precision as such. Even when he tries to repair it, there's cracks, alternates, changes, some of which Barry wonders if he sees the last of.

The doors open up and Laurel steps inside to join them.

"We have a problem. The Royal Flush Gang is back."

Laurel takes a deep breath. "If you're up for it we could use a hand."

Barry smiles, the Royal Flush Gang was just a bunch of rich punks with a playing card motif. He remembers how easily he handled them before.

How hard can it be to deal with them?

* * *

Something feels just right about heading back to the street in the old red outfit. Barry's not working with his usual mission support team, but perhaps he can adapt. Black Canary drives up next to him on a motorcycle at a pretty respectable place. They're joined by Speedy who comes around from the alleyway having scouted the back of the building.

"They've got hostages."

Having hostages makes dealing with the criminals even more difficult. Black Canary, Speedy, and Flash all scope out the area around the lab.

"I've got this one."

They left the entrance wide open showing just how arrogant they were. Of course, arrogance is often a common flaw in enemies. Flash's entire body courses with speed force energy as he bombards the entrance to grab the hostages.

A solid force field appears in a dome around the hostages and knocks Flash back out through the door. Flash hits the ground completely hard. A woman flickers into the light and smashes Flash in the ribs with an expanding force field. She wears Ten motif.

Black Canary opens her mouth and sends a Canary Cry towards the force field. The energy ripples back and knocks Black Canary onto her back hard.

Flash's mind rattles back into place. "Wait! They have super powers ! Since when?"

Queen of the Royal Flush gang steps out. "Honey, we're the all new and all improved Royal Flush gang. We're better than those losers who you fought before."

She bombards the heroes with a blast of flames from her hand. Speedy whips her arm back and fires three arrows off in succession. Two hands and a foot stretch out from an open window and catch the arrows before they connect.

Jack of the Royal Flush Gang shoots forward like an elastic band and throws the arrows at both Speedy and Black Canary. Flash catches the arrows before they impale.

A huge lumbering mass of rocks charges towards Flash and smacks him with the force of a wrecking ball. The large mountain of a man bombards Flash with constant attacks which knock him back a couple of steps.

Flash grabs both Black Canary and Speedy and pulls them out of the way before Queen can roast them like a hog. They move to the alleyway to regroup and reassess their strategy.

"Ten can create force fields and can be invisible. Queen controls fire. Jack can stretch. And King is a solid mass of rock. I swear this reminds me of something."

Speedy gives Flash a side look while slowly pulling away from his body. "And Ace, he has the proportion strength and agility of a spider."

"You're kidding me!"

Black Canary takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She still uses Flash for a support leaning against him as she catches her breath. "No. We're not. We already lost to these guys twice and...we were hoping you would have an idea which can beat them."

Almost an impulse, Flash prepares to contact Star Labs only to realize thanks to recent events, there's no Team Flash to contact.

Old habits die hard, he guesses.

 _'Okay, fine. Let's do this, Allen. You're supposed to be smart. Time to think.'_

* * *

Now with a plan into place, the three heroes move into position for round two with the all new, all-different Royal Flush gang.

"One wrong move, and the hostages go up in smoke. We're only going to let them free after Star City pays our ransom demands! Not even the fastest man alive can touch us!"

The loud and boisterous voice of Ace comes over for everyone to hear. Flash readies himself to do what he needs to do and rushes at the edge of the door one time.

As predicated, Ten smashes him back down to the ground with one of your forcefields. "The Fastest Man Alive? Not at thinking I can tell you that. Why did you think that would work a second time?"

Ten raises her hand and a second passes as the force field disappears from around her body. An arrow shoots out of the distance and sticks the landing in Ten's hip. A magnetic charge courses around Ten and causes her to be unable to perform her forcefield or invisibility attacks.

Flash rises up, ears still ringing from the concussion coursing through his head.

King jumps out and smashes the ground. Flash zips off at the other direction.

"That's right! You better run! You better hide! Because I will find you! We'll get bragging rights when..."

Black Canary bombards King with a canary cry. The Canary Cry vibrates his rocky form. King turns to Black Canary with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What do you think that's supposed to accomplish? I'm not going to go down. You're not going to take me down! Do you hear me? You're not going to..."

Flash picks up momentum and bombards King from the backside with leaping lightning strike. The combining attacks causes King to launch up into the ground and smash down onto the ground. The force knocks him completely out.

Jack stretches his arms outside of the window. Black Canary drives a staff down onto the hand of Jack. He howls out in misery and then uses his fist to punch away at his opponent.

Flash zips in front of Jack and then runs across the city. The fist follows him halfway across the city and chases him all around. He speeds up and slows down just enough. Jack continues to stretch his arm.

The arm snags onto the back of the truck and Barry notices Jack's limits having been reached. He flies out of the window of the building and starts flying down the street, screaming. He pulls himself out of the truck and then lands on the ground.

Several lighting fast punches drop Jack down onto the ground. Every muscle ending in his body burns completely when he drops down to the ground.

Queen holds her hand against the back of the head of one of the hostages. "I swear! I'll do it! I'll burn them alive! You better not make me do it! Because I will do it! I swear I will do it!"

A blink of an eye and this time Flash comes in to ensnare all of the hostages. Black Canary and Speedy stand in front of a very angry Queen. Her eyes start glowing in complete rage as the entire building starts to heat up.

A rapid fire arrow connects with a fire extinguisher. The contents explode and cover the Queen. She raises her hands up and only gets a few small flickers.

Black Canary lands behind her enemy and sticks the landing before dropping down to the ground. She stomps Queen down onto the ground and renders her completely unconscious from the impact.

"Four down and one to go..."

Speedy's bow snags out of her hands. Ace drops down to the ground. He has a new toy, a pair of devices on his wrists which shoots a sticky spider web like substances. One of the webs catches Black Canary in the mouth. The material muffles her to prevent the canary cry. She still goes on the attack with Ace using his agility and danger sense to avoid the attacks.

The acrobatics look pretty impressive and Ace stays one step ahead of Thea.

"You can't stop me! You heroes are going to see why I'm called Ace because..."

Rip, rip, off go the two web shooting devices and Ace whirls around just in time to see Flash standing behind him. The devices dangle in Flash's hands. A wooden staff catches him across the back of the head and drops him down to the ground.

Black Canary pulls the web gag off of her mouth and makes sure Ace is completely knocked out. The members of the Royal Flush Gang scatter across Star City.

Flash puts a hand on Black Canary's shoulder and causes her to turn around. She relaxes, just a bit jumpy after their third battle with the Royal Flush Gang. Third time being the charm, with a pretty excellent good luck charm on their side.

"I'll be back in a second. Hopefully these guys don't wake up before I get something to contain them."

* * *

The doors of Star Labs open up. The first few steps Flash takes in causes him to be met by some red dots on his head. Three imposing gentlemen hold sniper rifles on him. The speedster keeps himself a couple of steps ahead.

"You're trespassing, Flash. We have orders that no one is to be here until Ms. Stagg is ready for anyone to be here."

Disbelief comes over Barry's face. He's lost Star Labs and it's a pretty bitter pill to swallow.

"Relax your guns."

An attractive blonde wearing a professional looking business ensemble steps in. Purple blouse, suit jacket, a modest length skirt, stockings, and heals, along with her hair done up in a bun. Sapphire Stagg gives Barry a long and searching look.

"So, the prodigal son has returned."

"Yeah...I'm back. Why did you take over Star Labs?"

The Billionaire Princess responds with a snort.

"Because someone was going to do it. Would you rather someone like Lex Luthor do it? Or Roman Sionis? Or Roland Daggett? Or Morgan Edge? People who would not hesitate to spit on the legacy that all of the fine people of Star Labs have done. Not that Wells and his little folly did not do the same thing on it's own."

Sapphire's tone softens a fraction of an inch.

"Star Labs squandered some great potential it once had."

A compulsion to argue and defend the work he and the rest of Team Flash did hits Barry hard.

"We've done some great things."

"But, you can do better things."

Sapphire's tone softens. "Flash, I'm not a monster. I'm not my father, and I'm not Wells. I won't put my entire staff in danger because of some nutcase experiment when I fully knew the risks."

Barry understands where she's coming from.

"I'm going to offer you a deal. You can use the resources of Star Labs, and if your groupies want to come back, they can."

Barry frowns at Sapphire's term referring to both Cisco and Caitlin. She's not finished.

"But, Star Labs is not your personal clubhouse. It's a business and I'm going to run it like one. So, I'm going to be part of what the Flash does if you want to keep using this facility. I want everything out on the table. No bullshit, no secrets, nothing like that. If you're going to be a part of this team, then we're going to work together and make Central City a better place. Fix the mistakes Wells made in the past."

"So, you want me to work for you?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I want. Think it over."

Barry considers his options. Sapphire steps over towards him and smiles. "You're one of the few good things that have come out of this entire mess with Star Labs over the past three years. I would hate to lose you."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. And I'm sorry about my men. Was there a reason why you were here by the way?"

"I was getting the anti-meta cuffs to restraint some metas in Star City."

Sapphire nods in response. "Make sure the Scarlet Speedster gets everything he needs. Consider it the first token of what I hope is going to be a long and fruitful partnership."

"I'll think it over."

"Perfect."

* * *

Barry returns back after making sure the all new Royal Flush Gang were all safe and secure. Thea sits outside and waits for him.

"So things have been pretty rough for you guys lately?"

Thea takes a moment to sigh. "Yeah, pretty much. Ollie's on the shelf. Diggle's decided to return to the army and Felicity's...I don't even know. She's just shut down completely. And if I'm honest, I thought about hanging it up and finding myself as well."

Barry understands where she's coming from. Sometimes it's hard to get out of here.

"But, it's just Laurel and I here. I think that we might go insane if it wasn't the two of us. Thankfully, Laurel's there. We had a near miss with her and Darhk, but she got out of it okay, thankfully. And Darhk's gone and HIVE's...well they're gone as well. It's just there are other problems."

Thea decides to turn outside. Barry leans towards the open door where Laurel's in a conversation with her father. The consideration of trying one more time to fix what is broken fades from Barry's mind. He's going to have to make a best of this situation.

"Talk to you later. Okay, Dad, I'll see you this weekend if nothing comes up."

Laurel leaves the room and walks over to look at Barry and Thea.

"I've got to head out. Got something I need to do. I'll talk to the two of you later. Thanks for everything, Barry."

Thea smiles and slips out of the room to leave both Laurel and Barry alone with each other. Laurel decides to cut to the chase.

"I'm glad you're here and you helped us. But, you're acting kind of weird and when you saw me, I swear that it looked like you saw a ghost."

Barry takes in a deep breath. Sapphire's words about how secrets help no one hit him harder than he thought.

"I went back in time to stop Thawne from killing my mother and also I thought that would save my father from Zoom. I created this entirely new timeline, Flashpoint. But, it was too much and I fixed things, only I didn't fix things. Because when I left, things weren't this way. Both our teams, well they weren't perfect, but it wasn't in the state that they're in right now."

A small pause follows from Barry recollecting his thoughts

"Star Labs wasn't taken over by Sapphire Stagg. Oliver wasn't crippled, Felicity didn't have severe PTSD, and..."

"I was dead in that timeline."

Laurel's words cut straight to the point. She reaches in and puts a hand on Barry's forearm. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"You were dead. You were killed by Damien Darhk."

A twist of Laurel's stomach occurs. She pulls away from Barry's arm and looks over him. "I had a feeling. But I had to know for sure."

"How did you..."

Laurel holds up a hand. "I've been having these nightmares ever since the fight with Darhk. The one where he almost killed me in that timeline. Only he did kill me in the dreams and I woke up. I thought my heart was going to stop."

"No one should be put through that."

"They're not as bad as they were when I started. Really, they stopped over the last week, but for the longest time...okay they were pretty bad."

Barry closes his eyes. It's not until now he slowly reconciles the damage done. And now, he realizes any attempts to fix it will just cause more cracks to emit through the timeline. The deeper Barry goes into the timeline, the more problems there is going to be.

Laurel clears her throat and Barry turns his attention back to her.

"It was selfish for me to go back..."

"No! It was human. I would have gone back in time if I had the chance. To the Queen's Gambit, and stopped Sara and Oliver from getting on that boat. I would have done it if I had the chance. It would have...everything might have been different then."

There would be no Green Arrow, no Black Canary, no nothing, which is a reason not to do it. Still, given the opportunity, Laurel will be sorely tempted for other reasons. Just to put everyone in a healthier mental state all together.

Really, the temptation would be too high, despite it being a damned if you do or damned if you don't type situation.

"But, I guess they had to go on that ship to set the ball into motion. Things happen for a reason. Maybe I was given a second chance to live for a reason."

A smile comes over Laurel. She gives him a good looking over for a second. He returns the smile as Laurel steps a bit closer towards him.

"You would have done what anyone would do if they had been given the chance. Don't beat yourself over what you did wrong. We get that enough from Oliver."

A small amount of laughter comes over Barry despite himself. Laurel is very close to him now and looking him dead in the eye.

"That Particle Accelerator changed many lives. Especially ours, Barry. Especially ours."

Barry raises an eyebrow. He means to ask Laurel about her more natural powers. Similar to her alternate Earth doppelganger Black Siren who Barry fought weeks ago. Barry means to ask her about that fact.

"Another thing that's different I see."

"Yeah, it's different."

Laurel spends a second almost considering something. Something is different about Barry as well. And she can't say it's entirely something Laurel disapproves of.

What she's going to say or do next has to wait as Oliver buzzes in her ear. Laurel snaps out of her thoughts and becomes all businesslike.

"Yeah, Ollie?"

"There's a hijacked truck on Preston Ave. Speedy's already heading out, but she might need backup if you can."

"Be right there."

Laurel turns around to get suited up as the Black Canary. Barry's attention diverts when his cell phone's ringtone starts playing.

* * *

Iris West fumbles with the light switch and enters her apartment. It has been a long day of working on a story. The rise of crime in Central City makes for an interesting story and it's the one her editor wants Iris to write about. She's far more interested in the mysterious events of a month ago in Starling City with the bright lights.

Naturally, the government, both state and national, spin their own damage control about of the origin of these lights. Iris knows for a fact there's more to them meets the eye.

After a long day, Iris decides to check her message. She shifts through the usual amount of spam along with a couple of angry calls about an article that she wrote. Standard fare for a reporter really.

"It's Wally. Just checking in to let you know that I've settled in. Got a roommate, his name's Dick Grayson. Nice guy, but he doesn't get back until early in the morning sometimes. Other than that, things are pretty quiet. Call me back if you get a chance. I know you're busy. Bye."

Iris swipes through her messages until one catches her eye.

"Iris, it's Barry. Sorry about running out. I understand that you're mad at me. But, call me back if you...if you can. I'd really like to talk to you in person. I think I might have screwed up something big time."

Excitement emits from Iris along with a small spark from her fingertips. Her fingers blur over the phone to call him back.

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 13th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Reviews, Comments, and Kudos and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

The very moment Barry receives a message from Iris telling him where she is, he runs and runs right to her. He makes his way to the front door which she swings open completely. Barry opens his mouth to say something until Iris tackles him with a hug which nearly pushes him completely into the wall. Words fail Barry for a minute as Iris gives him a smile before leaning in and kissing him squarely on the lips.

The two glue together at the lips for a beautiful and long minute. Iris's soft body presses against Barry's firm one. She grabs his hands and places them around her waist. The kiss only deepens and their hands roam seemingly on their own accord. It is one of the most natural and beautiful things in the world.

Barry breaks free from Iris's mouth and she smiles and grabs him by the arm to lead him over to the couch. The two of them sit down on the couch next to each other. Iris places her hand directly on Barry's thigh and smiles at him.

"I'm relieved, even though I was mad at first. Why did you...where were you over the past month?"

Swallowing, Barry decides to try and piece together what is going on. There's a whole lot he does not know. "I know that I left the night I took down Zoom. I went back in time to stop Thawne from killing my mother."

Iris breaths in and breaths out. "You didn't succeed. Something happened which caused you..."

A clearing of his throat causes Iris to stop. She waves the hand not pressing Barry's thigh and invites him to continue.

"I did go back in time. Mom and Dad were both alive. I lived in a world where I was not the Flash. But things were different and there was...well I was starting to lose the life that I lived. And I realized despite despite what happened, maybe there was a reason. And I decided to put things back the way they were. Only...they weren't the way they were when we got back."

Iris decides to throw something which bugs her. "That doesn't make any sense though. You were gone for a month. When you time travel, you normally come back to the point where you left."

Yeah, that particular bit bugs Barry as well, and he's glad he's not the only one.

"Yeah, that's strange."

And not to meant unsettling because that missing month haunts Barry now the more he thinks about it. There's nothing other than a void and a splitting headache when he attempts to remember what went on during that month away.

Barry draws in a deep breath. "And there are changes. Changes which...well it's not like how things are before."

"So...did you think about fixing it again?"

"Even if I want to, I don't think that I can. I don't want to break things even more than they already are. I guess I'm just going to have to face this new timeline..."

Iris closes her eyes. It's very big of Barry to realize this although perhaps it's just a part of the growing process. She realizes he trails off. Iris lightly squeezes Barry's thigh in an attempt to bring him back around to the conversation at hand.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me."

Iris shakes her head. "Well, when you left, I was pissed off. And then I was worried. And then I buried myself in my work to get my mind off of the fact that I was worried to death. And now that you're back, I'm good now. Really, I'm good...and I can't really stay mad at you, now that you're here."

Her hand travels a bit further than Barry's thigh and Iris just gives him a smile.

"I've been busy working on a story all day, but...never mind me, how is your day?"

Barry is quick to respond. "I took a trip to Starling City...things have changed there. And I helped Black Canary and Speedy take down a new and improved version of the Royal Flush Gang. Who weren't there when I left."

"Well, technically they weren't, timeline shift or not."

Barry raises his eyebrow. Iris sees she has Barry's attention and decides to jump in with a further explanation.

"They're part of a new group of Meta Humans who were not created by the Particle Accelerator explosion. There were some strange lights, potentially some sort of cosmic energy, flashing over the sky of Starling City. I went out and saw it and took pictures...only for some reason, it didn't show up on my camera despite seeing it with my own eyes."

A frown crosses over Barry's face. Iris gives him one of those looks which indicates she thinks he does not believe you.

"No, I believe that you saw what you saw. It's just really weird what you saw, isn't it?"

Iris draws in a sigh a second later. "It's pretty weird. It happened the night after you left as well. I've been investigating it since that day. The military hauled something away in the middle of the night, but I don't know exactly who and they're claiming people were mistaken. I've overturned every stone and nothing."

The dedication in Iris's eyes makes Barry all that much more attracted to her. She won't give up no matter what, especially on something like this.

"There's one person who might be able to help me dig up information which might be impossible."

Barry frowns at this. "Given what Oliver and Laurel told me, she might not be up for much of anything. And she's not really speaking to anyone."

Iris nods. "Yeah, she won't return my calls either. But, maybe she'll come out of her cave for you. She was here, looking for you, after you upped and disappeared. Maybe because she needed someone to vent that she knew would listen."

It looks to be back to Central City. Barry clutches Iris's hand and scoops her up in an instant. Iris clings onto his body with a smile as the two disappear in a flash into the distance.

Iris closes her eyes as they make the trip. She has a couple other things to break to Barry although exactly what gone on with her in the past month.

* * *

The long walk up the steps to Felicity's apartment gives Barry time to think about how he's going to approach this. The moment he and Iris reach the door, Barry turns around.

"I'm going to try and just knock. What's the worst that can happen?"

Iris chuckles, that's normally a bad question to ask. Regardless, she gives her boyfriend enough space to do what needs to be done and knocked on the door.

No answer, and Barry persists in knocking on the door. He keeps it up for a good three minutes before he gets any sort of response.

"Oh, for the love of...go away, Oliver!"

The grumbling and slightly slurring voice on the other end only belongs to Felicity Smoak. Barry decides to clear his throat. "It's Barry. I need to talk to you."

The sound of someone untangling themselves from blankets, almost stumbling over a rug, and perhaps a coffee table before making it to the door opens it up.

Felicity clutches onto the door frame. Her hair sticks all up and her eyes look a bit glassy and glazed over. She wears a crumpled looking nightshirt. The slight smell of booze on her breath hits Barry the second she lays eyes on her.

"Sorry I couldn't come by sooner. I talked to Oliver and..."

"He told you how much of a screw up I was. Didn't he?"

"No, but..."

Felicity cuts through Barry's voice like a rambling, and slightly drunken freight train. "It was bound to happen. I kept doing things that people shouldn't do. And I ended up flying a little bit closer to the sun. Darhk knew what he was doing and I fell into his trap like a total Noob. But then again, I suppose that I should have stayed in my lane. Being that quirky tech support girl. I was way out of my depth here, and everyone knew it. And people died for it and..."

"Felicity!"

Barry snaps Felicity out of rant. They move in to see the empty wine bottles and also food wrappers littering the apartment. There's dishes piled up in the sink along with paper plates on the floor.

"It's the one failure that haunts a person. I don't care how much good people think I've done in my work. It's always that one stinking failure which will haunt the person for the rest of their life. Havenrock was mine. I can't believe...maybe if I was...a bit less arrogant, I would have had a plan for this and would have thought a better way. But..."

Iris decides to cut in. "Have you been drinking?"

A short and snappish response comes from Felicity. "Yes, Mom. I never stopped."

Felicity turns around and closes her eyes. Truth be told, she could really be a bitchy drunk. All of her personality flaws magnify after a few good hard drinks.

"Sorry, just sorry. I'm just...I'm under a lot, and Barry...you're back!"

Felicity snaps out in a bit of lucidity. She goes in to hug Barry only to almost stumble and do a header into the coffee table. Or she would if Iris did not reach out to catch her. Iris withdraws her hands from Felicity and she decides collapsing down on the couch might be best for her not resulting in injury.

"I'm back. And really sorry I wasn't there when you came and see me."

A dopey grin comes over Felicity's face."Well, if I saw me coming after Havenrock, I would have ran in the other direction too. Or just threw me in the Pipeline."

As it was, Felicity realizes spending the last month taking liberal amounts of Jack, Coke, and Breakfast Burritos just helps her bury the grief further down than anything else.

"So what brings you to my she cave?"

Iris jumps in with her answer. "I've been working on a story regarding the strange lights in Central City. In fact, they happened the night you were there."

"I must have missed them."

Iris nods. It only happened over a certain part of the city. "Anyway, I was trying to find out anything. I even tried to get in touch with ARGUS, but I hit the classified brick wall there. Maybe you can find out something I mean..."

"Sorry, no."

Iris blinks. "No?"

Felicity answers with a very obvious groan. She sobers up just enough to give Iris a very stern and furious look.

"Just no. I'm done. I'm hanging it up. That part of my life is completely over. I'm done. Finished, free, I'm completely happy with how my life is now, and I'm ready to move on from hacking into places that I shouldn't. It's brought me nothing other than trouble."

The very direct shutdown causes Barry's attention to go to Felicity. "You know, for all of your quirks, you would have never turned down helping a friend before."

Felicity's eyes snap to Barry. "First of all, I don't have quirks. Those are faults, honey, and I have then by the boatload. I'm a very damaged person and I realized that over the past month. People keep telling me how oh so amazing I am. Well, an amazing person would not have killed all of those people. I don't know how people could expect me to help when all I've done is...well...just look at the death reports and you know what my legacy is!"

"It's not..."

"IT IS!"

Felicity snaps out those words and turns away. Iris deeply sighs after a long and very uncomfortable minute of silence.

"It's really sad to see her like this."

Barry nods. "It is. I guess we better go to Gotham City. If I remember correct, there's someone there who can actually help us."

There's a moment where a stormy look crosses Felicity's face. She knows exactly who Iris and Barry refer to. The glowing reminder of how as a hacker, she's second best at best. That plays upon her most deep rooted insecurities like a master playing the harp.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about," Iris says. "Maybe we should have gone to her from the beginning. She would have been more able to help us anyway."

Barry gives Iris a knowing smile and turns to Felicity. "Since you really don't want to help us, I hope you feel better soon and find out what you want to do with your life. If you want to talk to someone, I'll be there this time. If you're mad at me because I wasn't there..."

"Damn it, Barry, it's not about you!"

Barry waves off her snappish response. "Of course, Felicity. I wouldn't dream about it. Why don't you get some rest, and Iris and I will be off. We got a lot to figure out, including what the hell happened in the month I was away and what else changed about this new timeline."

This statement catches Felicity's interest and there's something which builds in her eyes.

"I guess you couldn't have helped us anyway."

The moment Iris and Barry get up, Felicity's own curiosity refuses to let her let them go.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

* * *

A deep breath follows as Barry tells Felicity the story of his misadventures in Flashpoint. She sits up and sobers up to listen very intently and another deep frown goes over her face.

"I just have one question. And I swear I'm not mad at you no matter what the answer. But, did I nuke a city before you went and boned the timeline?"

A second passes with Barry shifting around in a very anxious way. "That...that happened before I left. And it was how it happened. But you realize none of this is..."

Felicity interrupts Barry by slapping her fist down on the coffee table, rattling the cups of coffee she fixed for the three of them. "Stop sugarcoating it, Barry! Stop coddling me! I wish people would stop doing that and tell me...just not let me get away with murder. Because, I actually did murder people! And maybe if people reigned me in sooner, none of this would have happened. Maybe I wouldn't have screwed up with Oliver and screwed him over either and..."

Barry pats Felicity on the back and causes her to breath.

"I just...it's hard to hold this burden. And I really...I really need to come to terms with what I did and I just can't."

She drains half of the cup of coffee and draws in a deep breath before leaning back in the chair. She holds the laptop out in front of her, turning it on for the first time in around a month. Thankfully, it's just like riding a bike for Felicity.

"Maybe it's for the best we just stop agonizing about the stupid stuff we've done in the past and move on and try and learn about it."

Felicity just gives a hum and gets to work. A small amount of her old passion returns when she digs up some information.

"This could take a while. Especially considering were looking for a space craft that the government doesn't want to admit exists."

Iris pops in with a question. "I didn't...are you sure it's a space craft? It could be some kind of experimental government craft."

"Well, if it's a government craft, it's no government on Earth. And now, I'm going to find it. And I swear, Barry, if you weren't so cute, I would be so pissed at you right now. Bringing up her up in an attempt to manipulate me. That's dirty pool right there."

Barry just smiles and waves off Felicity's statement. She's still halfway drunk so he really does not pay. She sighs.

"One more time. One more time. And that's it. I swear, after I find out what this thing is, what the government's hiding, where they're hiding it, I'm giving up cold turkey. I'm only doing this because...well I'm doing this because I figured that I should end on a high note. But I swear...done for good."

A smile crosses over Barry's face. "Sure, Felicity. Whatever you say."

* * *

A lot of thoughts cross Barry's mind and one of them is the fact there's a place that he needs to be. And that's Central City and in Star Labs, even if he has to make a deal with Sapphire Stagg. He enters the doors of the lab and walks down the main hallways.

Tackling this as Barry Allen may actually improve his chances to get Sapphire to listen to reason.

"Barry!"

A smile crosses Barry's face at the sound of the familiar voice. Caitlin appears in the door of the lab with a smile on her face. She rushes Barry and gives him a warm hug. The scent of Caitlin's perfume almost overwhelms Barry, and in a good way. His hands wrap around Caitlin's waist and she shifts against him for a second.

"It's really good to see you. When I heard that the Flash helped Black Canary and Speedy bring down the Royal Flush gang, I know that I'm where I had to be."

She smiles and pulls away from Barry. Iris walks around the corner and greets Caitlin with a smile. The two women walk on either side of Barry when they move down to the office that Sapphire's set up so Barry can talk to his new boss.

"And I talked to Sapphire, and as it turns out, she actually did intend to invite me back. She thinks that I have a place here at the new Star Labs."

Barry smiles. "That's great. So, do you have any idea when Cisco is coming back?"

Caitlin shifts her feet a small amount when they stop short of reaching Sapphire's office. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Did something happen to...I got his message, he seemed fine then."

A hand from Iris reaches over to grab Barry's. What catches Barry's off guard is Caitlin's hand moves over to grab Barry's over hand, for the briefest of seconds.

"Physically, he's fine, as in he's alive. But, during the attack by the Trickster at the concert call, there were many people killed and many people wounded. And Dante...he was one of them. And Cisco was there, and I think he blames himself for not being able to do anything."

Barry takes a deep sigh in response. "So, he's..."

"Yeah, he's away on leave. I don't really know when he's coming back. When I asked, he kind of shut down and made an excuse to hang up."

With the ongoing investigation at the Central City Police Department, Barry knows that the Trickster's really taken advantage of Flash's sudden disappearance. And people suffer for it, lots of people. He's going to be high priority to track down and stop.

Iris, Barry, and Caitlin do not need to meet Sapphire Stagg. Sapphire stops and looks Barry dead in the eye.

"Mr. Allen, just the man I want to see. If I could just borrow him for a couple of minutes, ladies."

Caitlin frowns and she and Iris exchange a gaze before nodding in response. Barry moves to meet Sapphire. The two take the short walk down the hall.

"I take it you've thought about my proposal and decided what you want to do. I really hope that you decide to come back and do what you do best."

Barry's eyebrow raises. "I beg your pardon?"

A small smile crosses over the face of the heiress. "Let me spell it out to you. Even if I didn't go through every single security tape in this lab as part of due diligence, anyone who wants to bother can connect can figure out that you and the Flash are one and the same."

"You think I'm the Flash?"

"I know you're the Flash," Sapphire corrects him. "And it's obvious when you consider the fact that the Scarlet Speedster just happens to show up when Barry Allen wakes up from his coma. Some people just tend to ignore the blatantly obvious unless it's staring them right in the face."

Barry swallows for a second. She has a point.

"And your secret is safe for me. But as your boss, I have a right to know who is coming and going for my lab. And another thing, I'm planning on upgrading the security to this place so no random idiot can just walk into the lab on their own. Never mind a super criminal."

"The security here isn't the best."

Sapphire shakes her head at the understatement to end all understatements. Iris and Caitlin hover outside the door. "Actually, I want the two of you to come in."

The two ladies enter the room and Sapphire decides to hand them envelopes.

"I'd like to invite you to the Stagg Industries Charity Benefit on Saturday. And..."

The sound of a cell phone going off interrupts Sapphire's spiel. She goes and answers it. "Yes...okay, Johnson...yeah I'll be right there. About an hour...I thought we had that settled...fine! Fine!"

Sapphire takes a deep breath and puts away her phone. She decides to turn to her. "Doctor Snow, when I'm not here, I'm going to ask you to help me make sure everything runs smoothly. You're the most senior person here and I think you're more than qualified for the job."

"If you're sure..."

"You'll do great. I've got something to take care of."

Barry can see Sapphire's agitation mounting about something or other when she leaves. She leaves, leaving Sapphire, Caitlin, and Barry alone in the lab.

"So, I guess since Barry's back, we really should run some tests. Especially since he's been gone for a month and doesn't remember where he's been."

* * *

A long battery of tests later clocking Barry's speed and also his stamina and reflexes, Caitlin steps into the room after having Barry strip out of his suit and wearing nothing other than her underwear. She maintains a professional demeanor while eating up a little bit of the eye candy.

"Speed's above average, stamina is increasing, and your reflexes are on tone...all I need do is test your muscle tone and make sure that there isn't any lingering injuries."

Caitlin takes her time running her hands over Barry's toned body. She takes a deep breath when doing so, trying not to push her luck past what is medically necessary. She notices Iris watching them out of the corner of her eye. Caitlin tries not to think of some of the things she's thinking about or causing her thighs to rub together.

She pulls away from Barry and gives him one last looking over.

"You're physically fine. Although you still can't account for that last month."

He nods. "And it's bothering me, big time."

Caitlin listens for Barry's heat beat. It's perfectly normal and his breathing is pretty good after running the track for over fifteen minutes. Sure his tone body drips with sweat, but it's very nice.

"Barry, you're the pinnacle of health. There's nothing physically wrong with you. Your stamina and speed accelerate, although...I really need to run more tests. Because there's a couple of things that I want to test. Overall though, I say that you're pretty good, but I'll know for sure in a day."

The strange energy emitting off of Barry causes Caitlin to be slightly distracted with her thoughts. It's very pleasant and almost feels like a very strong aphrodisiac taking hold of her body. A couple of theories build in her mind although Caitlin needs to run more researches and more tests.

"Come to me if you have any performance issues...in your powers that is, as the Flash...and I'll be in my office..knock if you need anything."

Caitlin moves away from Barry very quickly. Barry steps out of the room to greet Iris who throws her arms around Barry's neck.

"You know, another woman got to feel you up today. And that was interesting...but then again, Caitlin's a friend, so I guess we can let things slide right now...providing I get my fun."

Iris pushes Barry up against the wall and grinds up against him. Barry holds her waist and finds the back of her skirt to start to unzip it.

"You know there are security cameras here. And you know that Sapphire is going to look at them later.

The two kiss long and hard with the first few buttons of Iris's blouse coming undone in the process. An alluring hint of her lacy black bra pokes out from her unbuttoned blouse.

Iris pulls away with a grin. "I know, sweetie .Let's teach her a lesson that her little Ivy League education can't."

Being just in his boxer shorts leaves Iris with very little to work Barry out of. She kisses the side of his neck and works to free him from his prison.

Their fun breaks by the sound of Iris's cell phone ringing. Iris pulls away from Barry and swoops down to pick up the phone.

"Felicity found something."

* * *

Red lights shine in a room which a large board fastens to the back of the wall. On the wall mount several newspaper clippings and wanted posters all featuring James Jesse better known as the Trickster. A beautiful hand made Flash doll hangs from the ceiling. An arrow fastens it into the ceiling.

James Jesse, the Trickster, holds up a newspaper detailing the Flash's return and saving Star City from the Royal Flush Gang. Jesse's grin passes over his face. It almost makes him smile as much as being the Most Wanted Man in Central City.

Number one, with a bullet. Wanted Dead or Alive.

Jesse sweeps over a desk where in a case a blood soaked knife sits in the desk. A monument to the very first person he killed rests in that case. A monument to his loudmouth drunk aunt who Jesse fondly remembers stabbing so he can finally stop hearing her abrasive voice.

"Flash is back, back again, The Scarlet Speedster is back! Tell a friend!"

Trickster's merry jig is done to an empty room. It's the thought which counts.

"Finally! I thought you had gone and gotten yourself killed on me. No, that won't do. No Zoom or Reverse-Flash or whoever the latest flavor of the month evil speedster is, is going to rob me of my triumph. And they say that the metas are taking over Central City. Well I say that this is my turf! MINE!"

He adds three more news clippings detailing several more attacks. It's best to keep a record of these things for the future made for television movies.

"And now that Cold Miser and Heat Miser decided to skip town, and get married or whatever the hell they did when they left, there's a nice little power vacuum where I can show this town what it's been missing. Snart, Rory, they'll be footnotes in history. It's not like they'll be legendary or anything. Not like me."

Trickster flips through the newspaper to search for an appropriate target. Those rich fools, one may think they should just stop advertising what they're doing. It never ends well for them at all.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 15th, 2018:**

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

"I have to admit, you really got my interest. Just when I think that I'm out forever, I get dragged back back in. It's insane I swear you."

A more sober and some what back to form Felicity takes a deep breath and tries to reign in her excitement about the mysterious happenings which were going on. She cannot help and receive a piqued sense of excitement.

"What did you find out?"

Felicity decides to jump in and answer Iris's questions. "The official government word is that it's a rogue weather balloon. But obviously, if people buy that one, I have some ocean front property in Kansas to sell you. Common excuse for something the government does not want the people to know. Hell, they pulled that one back at Roswell."

Iris makes a signal for Felicity to continue.

"So, anyway, I dug just a little bit deeper and I found that ARGUS is investigating it as well. Which means they weren't involved with the moving of the whatever, but someone high up was. Of course Waller being interested in it is rarely good."

Barry cannot help himself. "Waller? She's still...well she's still around?"

Felicity raises her eyebrow for a brief second.

"Well, she's still running ARGUS with an iron fist. I've run into a brick wall with her, no pun intended. And I'm not referring to her mother either, who really is the size of the wall. And also runs Blackgate with an iron fist. Then again, you have to have nerves of steel to step one foot in Gotham City these days. Especially with the...well never mind."

Iris clears her throat. "Felicity, information, please."

"Sorry. Just thinking out loud. Not that hasn't gotten me in trouble. Anyway, there's evidence that it was picked up under the orders of General Michael Hardcastle. And to put things bluntly, he's a bit of a dick. And he's claimed that aliens will be coming someday and humans to be be prepared for the incoming invasion. He's one of those people who believes that there's lizard people in the government. And also the Earth is hollow and that's their base of operations. Or some other nonsense."

Felicity brings it back around from nutball conspiracy theories.

"There's enough of a case to put him on the scene on that night because...well there's our man right there."

Some very dim security images appear of Hardcastle and a small group of men. Iris frowns.

"That's the exact corner where the lights were seen."

Felicity nods. "Yeah, they just happen to cut between 10:17 PM and 10:28 PM. Between the first sighting and when these pictures are taken. Just a coincidence, I'm sure.

She decides to drop the bad news while Barry and Iris are here.

"The All New Royal Flush Gang's also been sprung from the holding facility on orders of the President. Or at least someone who claims they're acting on the President's behalf. I don't know, there's a lot going on here which makes me think there's some kind of deeper involvement from someone."

Barry decides its best to reign Felicity in before they go into deep state conspiracy territory. "So this Hardcastle is our man?"

A nod confirms Barry's questions. "Yeah. Good luck in finding him. On the record, the government doesn't acknowledge him or his operations. But he's shown up in several places. Like in that meteor shower in Kansas about fifteen years ago. He's been hunting his little alien conspiracy theories for a long time."

Barry and Iris nod and realize that finding Hardcastle might be the key. Whether he's willing to talk to anyone is another matter entirely.

"I'll keep digging, but the heat's on and the deeper I get the more trouble I could get in. But I'll do my best to keep you out of it. Because quite frankly I can't get into too much trouble than I already have. I'm surprised I haven't been shipped off to the Suicide Squad by now."

An encouraging smile comes from Iris. "Well, thanks, we got more of a name to go off of now, and...I think we're closer to finding this out than before. I really appreciate it. Thanks."

"We both do."

"I'm glad I can help someone."

To be honest, Felicity's interest increases with each bit of research she does, the deeper she digs. An alien ship cannot just simply vanish. Hardcastle and his people hold it somewhere, the question is where.

* * *

Iris and Barry arrive outside of Sapphire's charity benefit. Iris smiles when clutching onto Barry's arm. The material of the red dress she wears snugly fits her body.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look?"

Iris smiles. "Not in the last five minutes, but really thank you. Of course, I think this dress would look a whole lot better on the floor when we're in bed today. Don't you agree?"

The dress suggestively hugging Iris and showing off her dazzling legs brings Barry's mind elsewhere. They turn around just in time to come across Caitlin. Caitlin looks equally stunning wearing her tight little black dress which makes Barry's mind wander between both of the beautiful women.

"Caitlin, that dress looks nice," Iris says before nudging Barry. "Don't you agree, Barry? It looks pretty nice. She looks pretty good in it."

Barry answers with a nod and Caitlin leans over to smile at Barry. "You look...you look great."

A grin follows from Caitlin after giving him a once over.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. And don't worry, if Iris got on you, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have any room to talk given where her eyes were a minute ago."

Iris gives Caitlin a mock glare and a pout. Caitlin just breaks out with a smile and switches to professional mode. "I'm running some tests on your blood to test a theory that I have. Don't worry, it's nothing fatal, but I want to be sure that everything is alright."

Barry nods and trusts Caitlin with his life. He leads them into the party. A hand behind him brushes against his ass and Barry isn't quite sure where it came from. No time to answer the mystery now as Sapphire greets them with a smile and also a sequin dress which likely costs more money than Barry ever saw in his life and shoes to match. She looks pretty good in them, especially with her hair down.

"Mr. Allen, Ms. West, Doctor Snow, welcome, I'm so glad to see that you're here, and...you can make it to my party. You can come in, have a drink."

Barry wonders if Sapphire expects them to blow off the party. The three of them make their way inside the party. Iris gives Barry a grin.

"What?"

"It appears that Ms. Stagg was eating up the eye candy when you walked into the party."

"Iris, are you sure? I mean, she's...well you could be seeing things that aren't there."

Caitlin pipes in with a smile. "I can't fault her or anything. I mean who wouldn't want to curl up next to you on a cold night to keep warm?"

Barry shifts with Iris holding onto his hand and giving him a squeeze. "Relax, Barry. There's nothing that's going to happen unless everyone agrees with it."

"Are you okay with other women checking me out?"

"Just a reminder of how lucky I am and besides...nothing's going to happen unless everyone involved agrees on it. Okay, baby?"

Barry still is not sure what she's driving out. He feels a bit hot under the collar and decides to take a deep breath. "I'll be right back. I need some fresh air."

Caitlin struggles to keep a straight face and even Iris's lip quivers slightly when Barry decides to take an exit stage right. The two women move over to get a drink of water.

"This is really going to help the families of the people who were victimized by the Particle Accelerator explosion and also the Trickster...don't worry, the Flash will get him now that he's back!"

The two ladies move away ever so slightly from Sapphire's spiel. Iris puts a hand on Caitlin's shoulder and causes her to turn around.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Caitlin bites down on her lip. "Once I finish running the final test, I'll tell him. We'll both tell him, together. Once I'm sure my theory is right. Without a doubt."

Another sigh.

"Sure beyond a doubt."

"You're not seeing what's going on, how he affects you, how he affects me, and how he affects every woman in his proximity?"

An argument forms which Caitlin thinks is pretty logical. "Well, I should hope he affects you. You're his girlfriend..."

"And you're his friend, who just happens to have a crush on him."

Caitlin's mouth hangs open for a second and there's protest forming. But she just can't muster the words to argue Iris's point.

"My point is, we both care about Barry and we would hate to see what would happen if someone if this gets out of control."

Deep sighing shows Caitlin conceding to Iris's point. "You're right...I should go out and...make sure everything's okay. I don't want to think I made him uncomfortable or anything."

Iris allows Caitlin to do go out to Barry she's pretty sure she spies one of her contacts in the party. Whether or not he has anything is another matter entirely.

* * *

Several thoughts enter Barry's mind. The classic cartoon scenario of the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other shoulder plays out in Barry's head. He tries to fight a deep impulse which is not as strong after his trip through the timeline.

His feelings for Iris remain strong as ever. Barry knows about as much. Yet, he holds a strong desire for others, and it causes Barry some mental strife.

 _'Did I just get a super hormone boost when I return? It has to wear off...it's just...I'm sure if there's something wrong, Caitlin would have found it.'_

"Barry?"

Barry whips around to see the one of the objects of his affection walking her way out. She gives him a warm smile which helps very little to squash the very improper thoughts entering his mind.

"Nice night. Really nice view up here."

His gaze locks onto Caitlin's legs. Barry pushes his eyes up to look at her face. Which is just as beautiful in its own right and still does not help. Barry tries to look at the gargoyle sculpture on the wall instead, but his eyes keep returning back to where they should be. A warm tingle in the pit of his stomach rise which is also strong whenever he's with Iris, the love of his life.

"Yeah. The view's pretty nice up here."

Caitlin smiles and walks over towards him. She reaches in and places a hand on Barry's cheek. The touch causes Barry to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"I think there's something different about me...I don't understand."

She steps a little bit closer towards Barry. They come about face to face with each other.

"Maybe you're not meant to understand. Maybe for once in your life, you shouldn't overthink things. You do have that problem. I have that problem. Maybe you should just go with your gut and do what feels right."

"Iris..."

Caitlin just smiles at Barry's word and puts her hand onto his arm. She gives him a light squeeze.

"It's going to be okay, Barry. Iris knows I'm out here. She's okay with both of us being out here, because she knows I'm just trying to help you be the best you can be. And that's what we all want. We don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

A slight closer of her eyes and Caitlin sighs before she continues talking.

"The truth is, you're really one of the only constants in my life over the past couple of years. I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad you found your way back. Because...I don't think that I could live with myself if...well I almost went to a dark place."

Barry realizes Caitlin's so close that her legs touch his. The tantalizing bare flesh brushing up against his legs makes Barry's blood pressure reach a new level.

"Remember when I said that I wouldn't mind if you took a peek when I was drunk a couple years ago?"

A small swallow follows and Barry nods.

"Yeah. I remember."

Caitlin grins at him and leans just a little bit closer. Her mouth closes in on his ear.

"A drunk person's words are a sober person's thoughts."

Her arms now wrap around his waist and she clings tightly onto them.

"We should be able to trust each other, shouldn't we? Trust that anything that we can do, it will because we've formed a deep relationship with each other. I know it's strange, and...I've been trying to fight what I feel for a long time. After Ronnie, I thought that my life was broken. But...Ronnie would have wanted me to find happiness if he wasn't around. I know I would have wanted the same thing for him if our situation was reversed."

Caitlin's eyes lock onto Barry's. Barry's head starts pounding and his body muscles tense up. She stands right there, practically offering herself to him and Barry wonders how to gently turn her down and remind her that he's in a relationship without breaking her heart.

No matter how tempting this one is.

"Iris and I have been talking, Barry. And you know, some people, they can be in a relationship which society will never understand. Because they are so rooted in their blind devotion for monogamy. But, if all are consenting adults, then why should we allow society to tell us what to do? Nature should trump norms."

Barry pieces together what she's getting out. He opens his mouth for a second and closes it. Caitlin is practically on top of him and pushing Barry almost over the balcony. The scent of her perfume overwhelms Barry and he realizes his hands slip around her waist.

"Caitlin, I don't think..."

She raises a hand and smiles at him.

"Don't think, then."

A loud explosion comes to break the two of them. Barry almost breathes a sigh of relief until he realizes that there's trouble.

Caitlin gives Barry the room he wants to break free and check things out. And it's trouble, trouble with a Capital T, which spells Trickster.

* * *

Screams follow from the room with Trickster entering the room. Several armed men hold guns. One of the security guards rushing in pays for his heroism with a nice stun gun to the back of the neck.

"Hello people of Central City. How are you all doing? I love what you've done tonight. Bringing so many people here. And some of you might live to tell your grandchildren of the night that you met Central City's most notorious criminal. I mean you got your Captain Colds, your Heatwaves, your Weather Wizards, your Reverse-Flashes, your Zooms, but you know something? I top them all!"

Trickster puts a hand over his heart and smiles.

"And now, Central City has made me their number one most wanted criminal. I'm touched. And not in the Catholic Priest way either."

Loud laughter follows as Trickster's men patrol the party. And then as soon as they start patrolling, a blur takes them out one at a time. Trickster raises his hand and pushes a button which causes one of the sculptures in the party to explode in a shower of confetti and streamers.

Flash stops in front of Trickster. Trickster breaks out into a grin.

"Finally! Finally! What took you so long? I thought I was going to grow older waiting for you. I mean, these are supposed to be the golden years, but it isn't so golden when you're number one sparring partner is down."

Veering left and veering right gives Flash a good view of the room. Trickster holds onto him.

"Come at me, then. I'm ready for you. Right here, you're not so bad, Flashie."

Flash pauses and wonders why Trickster eggs him on.

"Right, perhaps I should warn you of this little thing."

Trickster pulls open his vest to reveal a black box. He straps it to his chest.

"You see if my heart rate or blood pressure elevates, by a certain Scarlet Speedster grabbing me, then boom goes the ballroom! Because, I planted bombs underneath the dance floor and up there in the chandelier."

"You're bluffing."

Trickster just smiles and Flash moves over underneath the table. He pries open the dance floor and reveals a bomb underneath it.

"Ta-Ta for now!"

Trickster stops short and grabs Sapphire Stagg around the arm. She jumps up and Trickster puts a gun to her head.

"I never liked your Dad much anyway."

Flash realizes Sapphire's being taken up the steps by the Trickster. Three waiters roll carts in and Flash moves in to take them out one at a time to knock them out. He jumps into the air and opens up the bomb hanging in the chandelier before opening it up. He moves through and disables it at the speed of right.

"And time for me to leave my parting gift."

Trickster pushes a button to release the balloons from the carts. Flash realizes something about those balloons, especially when one of them pops when it hits a sharp fixture on the wall and starts releasing gas.

"Everyone hang on!"

* * *

Flash finishes clearing everyone out of the ball room after Trickster takes Sapphire up the steps. He stops and realizes that Iris is not among the people in the ballroom.

"Iris!"

Barry hopes she's not inside somewhere. He returns to the ballroom as it fills up with gas and looks it over. Barry runs around and shuts the windows to prevent the spread. The cloud's not dispersing any time soon and in fact starts eating through the wall.

"Okay, let's see, the composition of this means that the only way to stop the further spread of a chemical is to..."

"You have to freeze it!"

Barry turns around and Caitlin walks into the room with her arms swinging alongside her.

"Stand back!"

Confusion reigns in Barry's eyes as Caitlin's eyes glaze over and her hands rise up. The air fills with mist and then spreads to cool the chemicals to a level where they no longer spread.

Barry decides to stop the question and move to analyze the chemical composition in his suit's built in tracker.

"Everything is back to normal."

He turns to Caitlin and her hair lightens and her eyes glow. Caitlin breaths in and drops to her knees, with a cold snap appearing through her body. Deep breathing returns her back to her normal self. Barry navigates through the ice on the floor and to his friend.

Caitlin shakes her head.

"I'm fine! Go get Sapphire!"

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes flash with her nails digging into her arm.

"Run!"

Any questions wait until later as Barry rushes up the stairs to the rooftop.

* * *

The helicopter rises up off of the rooftop with some of Trickster's men on the roof. They point their guns in wait.

A figure shoots out and disarms the men in a blink of an eye. Flash punches them out and secures them to make sure they cannot get back up and cause him any trouble.

"Oh, you just won't give up, will you?"

Trickster dangles Sapphire out from underneath the helicopter. He finishes strapping a vest onto her body for a little added trouble.

"All I have to do is pull the pin and I paint the town red with the little trust fund baby's blood. And I'll do it too. You know that..."

Something flies out of the corner of Barry's eye and runs up to the helicopter. One second, Sapphire's in Trickster's hands and the next second, she rips from his grip. Sapphire collapses down on the roof with the vest lying dismantled next to her.

Now, Flash gains the necessary momentum and rushes up. He lands the helicopter and pulls Trickster out of it in a blink of an eye. Trickster skids all the way across the rooftop.

"Hang on, you won't hit a man with glasses? Would you?"

Trickster wears a pair of those gag glasses which the fake eyes which spring out. Flash snatches it off of his face and punches Trickster completely out. Trickster rolls over, as Barry pulls him up and slams him against the wall before running him down to the ground right into the waiting arms of the Central City Police Department.

"Fun's over, Jesse."

Trickster finds himself surrounded by some of Central City's finest and realizes that the ride's over, for now. Although he would return for more later.

* * *

Joe arrives on the scene to see Central City's finest having nabbed the Trickster and cannot help to feel a huge weight leaving his heart. He turns around to see Barry stepping out of the shadows.

"We can sleep a bit better tonight knowing he's off the street. Good work."

Trickster's secure and ready to go. Caitlin walks out and joins Barry outside. Joe looks around, knowing full well his daughter is at the party.

"Have either of you seen Iris?"

"Not until I went outside to get some fresh air."

Speaking of Iris, she comes running down the alleyway at the moment. She greets Barry with a warm hug and turns her attention to her father.

"Hey, Dad."

"Where were you?"

Iris just shakes her head.

"I heard the Trickster's here. I guess I just must have missed him. I was following up on a lead, dead end by the way. But it sure beats being in the middle of that insanity."

Joe nods, relief hitting him that Iris was not in the middle of the insanity. He moves over to help talk to some witnesses along with a couple of the employees who the Trickster blackmailed into helping him.

The moment Iris turns around she gives Barry a smile.

"So, you finally caught the bastard, didn't you? Good, I'm glad. After all of the people that he's harmed, he should be locked away for a long time. And hopefully this time he stays that way."

Iris throws her arms around Barry and gives him a long kiss which is not long enough. The two pull away from each other.

"Glad to see you're alright. And you too, Caitlin."

Iris pulls away from Barry and gives Caitlin a very long and friendly hug. For one wide second, Barry thinks the two come close to kissing. However, Iris pulls away from Caitlin after the hug lingers for a long moment.

"I'm going to go over and see if Patty needs any help."

Iris smiles at Barry.

"Tell her I said hi. I always liked her."

Barry steps over where Patty bends over on the ground. His focus diverts from business at hand when he gets a look at one of Patty's best assets in full view in the tight pants she's wearing. He spends time shaking him off and reprimanding himself for checking out his ex-girlfriend when his current girlfriend and a woman who has a crush on him are about thirty feet away.

"Hey, Barry!"

Patty turns around with a sunny smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you're here. You can make sure I do this right...after all, who better to learn from the master?"

"You've done a good job. Those reports were pretty complete. They got me up to speed."

Patty gives Barry a smile. He's a good guy and while their breakup was friendly, it still stings her deep down it happens. She decides to remain professional.

"If I need any help, you can hold my hand and you know, lead me through. But, it's pretty cut and dry who did this. And who saved the day...although these trails...maybe I'm looking at this wrong. But, it can't have been done by one speedster."

This statement causes Barry's suspicions to come to light.

* * *

Caitlin and Iris return to Star Labs as Barry returns back to the Central City Police Department to help Patty with the wrap up for the investigation. Caitlin decides to come out of the blue and say what's on her mind.

"Okay, we're dropping all of these hints left and right, but maybe it's best if we just tell him straight up. Because right now, we aren't on the same page and Barry's a chapter behind. And I'm not sure how much more I can hold back."

Iris sighs and shakes her head.

"I really thought that you wanted to wait until the blood tests were confirmed."

"All they've confirmed is Barry's biology is changing after his trip through the timeline. He's not just tapping into the speed force any more. There's nothing scientific to explain it. It's completely supernatural, almost like Tantric energy, and I don't like using that term because...well I don't like to use that term."

Iris pats Caitlin on the shoulder in understanding and smiles at her.

"And we aren't even talking about the other elephant in the room."

A sigh follows with Caitlin closing her eyes. She's in control at the moment but during moments of high stress, her control slips. She's actually able to access her abilities without going complete Frost so it's a good thing.

"Yeah, Barry's a bit...well he didn't say anything, but you can tell that alarm bells rang in his head. And after what happened with the other me, you know I really can't blame him I'm not as in control as I want to be and...I just hope that I can find a way."

"Well...maybe if you have a reason to stay in control, it would be a lot easier. You know, the proper incentive."

A second passes with Iris scooting a bit closer to Caitlin. Their bare legs brush together as both women wrap their heads around what's going to happen.

"Barry's starting spill this energy, and it's going to attract women, especially when they are in proximity to him. A lot of unsavory women, who might not have his best interests in mind and could...coerce him."

Caitlin sighs long and hard before adding onto her statement.

"Not to mention women who are attached and who could have men in their life who might take offense to them gravitating towards another man. Got to look out for that too."

"What's your theory on how to stop this?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose gives Caitlin time to think.

"Sex, constant sex, to taper Barry's urges and prevent the spread of the energy. Of course, women who already have feelings for him, whether conscious or not, it's already hitting them. But, we can keep the circle down to a manageable number of people we trust."

"Right. But, we might want to talk to Barry before we start planning out his sex life."

Both women look at each other. Suddenly, Iris darts forward and gives Caitlin a long and passionate kiss on the mouth. Caitlin's eyes widen, but she returns the kiss for a good minute until Iris pulls away.

"We both thought about it. Now that it's done, we can focus on the task at hand. And I'm going to tell Barry, and you can explain the results of the test to him."

"Good. Sapphire's right because secrets do suck."

* * *

"Hey, Cisco, it's me, Barry. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm back, if you didn't already know. And I'm really sorry about what happened. And I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. But, if you just want to tell me to screw off and get out of your life, I'd really appreciate if you tell me straight up and not ignore me. Hope to hear from you. Okay, thanks, bye."

All Barry can do is wait. He receives a phone call on the other end. He picks up.

"What did you need?"

The voice of Oliver Queen comes out on the other side of the phone.

"Felicity's closer to her old self again. I guess you must have really snapped her out of it. It's progress, even though she's a bit formal with me and really doesn't talk to me any more than she has to. But, it's given me a lot of time to think, I guess, and figure out where we stand. If we stand anywhere."

"Glad to hear she's doing better."

"Yeah, even if it's not with me. We might be better off in the long run"

Barry decides there's really no way to answer this question so he goes forward.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Well, there's been a lot going on and I'm still trying to find a way to wrap my head around this missing month."

"Maybe you got bumped forward by something and time passed and you didn't?"

Contemplating his thoughts, Barry sighs. This fact might very well be the case. It still unnerves him. Three timelines shift together and the memories of what was before start fading into Barry's subconscious.

"Hang on, got something I need to take care of. Talk to you later, Barry."

"Right, bye."

Barry is about to hang up when another call comes through.

"Iris?"

"Barry, we really need to talk about us. It's important. Could you be over at my place?"

Several questions enter Barry's mind without the answers to go with them.

"I'll be there."

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 18th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning, this chapter contains a sex scene/lemon/smut content/whatever you want to call it. There's absolutely no plot involved so if you're reading for the plot, feel free to skip this chapter and head to the next one. I won't hold it against you. Just to know you've been warned. For those who are here for such things, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

Barry arrives to just in time to bare witness to the delicious and very heart stopping sight before him. Iris stands right in his line of sight, wearing a see through white nightdress which does an amazing job of showing her assets. The lacy black panties sticking to her body causes Barry's entire mind to wander.

"We were..."

"We have some unfinished business from earlier."

She crosses the room and ensnares Barry in a very intense kiss. Barry wraps his arms around the love of his life and kisses Iris back with as much passion and energy as she gives him. Barry puts a hand on the back of her head and Iris grabs his arm before giving it a squeeze. She guides Barry in the general direction of the bed and nudges him down.

A small beat of Barry's heart follows with Iris stepping back. She stands over him and then moves in to straddle his lap. The kisses get heated and more intense. Iris works off Barry's shirt and runs her hands over his muscular chest. She worships his body with kisses and makes him heat up with pleasure. The friction of her hips rubbing against his makes Barry's grow and stretch his pants out.

"This looks promising."

Iris frees Barry from his containment. His manhood brushes against her toned, tight stomach, which causes a pleasurable shudder to rise through the speedster. Iris wraps her hand around the base of his cock and starts to rise up and down on it.

"Iris, this..."

"It feels good, doesn't it, baby? Good. I want you to feel good. I want you to feel nice and relaxed."

A soft smile pops over Iris as she strokes his cock some more and uses both hands to make him rise. The very act of seeing his cock rise and fall makes Iris's body warm up and moisture to pool between her legs. She takes a deep breath and smiles the second Barry takes the clasp of her nightdress and pulls it open to reveal the treasure inside.

Two round breasts pop out for Barry. They stand high and firm, perky as ever. And her dark nipples grow erect just begging for attention. Barry allows instinct to take over and kisses a peak. Iris closes her eyes as Barry alternates his mouth between one standing nipple and the other. She brushes a hand over his scalp and encourages Barry's movements to alternate.

Barry's entire body flares up with the desire and the need to let off some aggression with his beautiful and willing girlfriend. Iris's ass cups nicely in his hands as he sucks her breasts. The soft and hungry moans coming from Iris makes her breath.

"Don't you dare stop!"

He has no intention to stop. His cock traps between their bodies and keeps brushing Iris's stomach. It's so deliciously toned it feels good to have his cock bump up against it. It shifts and Barry's cock brushes against her nice leg.

"I just want to see having all of those women look at you tonight like you're a piece of meat, it really turns me on. And I know that I can make you feel good...but I'm a giving girlfriend. I can give you so much more, if you just open your mind a little bit."

Barry springs up and Iris kisses him hard on the lips. The fingers dance against the back of his neck. She relieves him of his clothes completely and he quickly yanks the rest of Iris's clothes off.

Iris lays firmly on top of Barry with breasts pressing down on his chest. Barry loops around to her waist and runs the hands down her firm body. Iris moans in his ear and encourages Barry to encourage his exploration of every inch of her delightful and sexy flesh. Barry grows a bit firmer against Iris's body the more she shifts over him. The two lovers move ever so closer to having that one perfect meeting.

"You're perfect."

The two jockey for position on the bed. Barry turns Iris over and pins her on the bed. He worships her body with hands and mouth. Her gorgeous face, firm breasts, toned stomach, and long luscious legs, every corner of Iris's body becomes a canvas for Barry to paint on with mouth and hands. Iris encourages him to go on.

"Baby, you missed a spot."

Iris's legs spread apart to reveal her pussy in all of it's glory. Dripping, wet, and with only a tiny landing strip of pubic hair on it. Barry holds his finger against her slit and brushes against it. He feels the tightness and warmth of the folds of the young woman underneath him.

"Let me correct that now."

He gives Iris a long kiss between her thighs. Iris lets out a huge and throaty moan from Barry's measured attack to her pussy. Iris holds down on the bed, fingers curling against the sheet. Barry's tongue vibrates at a faster speed than most would and she loves him.

Iris clutches down on the back of Barry's head and drives her hands against his scalp to encourage him to eat her pussy. Barry is more than up for the task of eating her out and driving Iris over the edge.

"Get me...nice and wet...so you can...mmmmm!"

Barry is fully aware of Iris's legs kicking up and brushing his back. He enjoys the feeling of her soft legs pushing up and down against his body. Her toes curl against him and only make Barry go down deeper on Iris until the point where she loses it completely.

Iris glazes over with Barry finishing her off with a few more swipes of his tongue. She enjoys the electricity building between both of them. She wants more though, she wants more.

The very second Barry releases Iris, Iris pounces him on the bed. The two enter another steamy lip-lock as Barry pushes Iris back on the sheets. Barry holds Iris's hips as she grabs ahold of his cock and lines it up with her entrance. He twitches at the thought of finally sliding inside and feeling the pleasure.

"Finally! You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"Not as long as I have."

Iris gives him a seductive smile while teasing both Barry and herself by rubbing his cock head against her slit. The glowing energy he emits intoxicates her and makes her want to do all matter of naughty things. Then again, it only inflames the attraction which is already there.

The sinking of Iris down onto him wraps Barry's cock in her warm sheath. He closes his eyes and mentally adjusts to the tightness of her pussy. Iris holds down on his chest, nails scrapping down onto his chest. She rocks down on his body, adjusting just as much as he is.

It takes little time flat before Iris rides Barry like a pony. Their bodies become one as Iris works herself up and down. She looks down at Barry and smiles while cupping her breasts.

"Don't just stare at them. Don't let me have all of the fun!"

Barry's hands move fast and vibrate against Iris's chest. She moans loudly the deeper that Iris buries herself down onto his hard cock. Iris slides up and down on him and brings more of his length deep inside of her. His hand moves down her body and makes her breath heavily.

The sensations build between the two lovers and it's just beyond anything ever. Iris drips with arousal when driving herself deep into Barry. She leans down and pushes him back down onto the bed. Nails sink into Barry's face the second they enter an aggressive kiss. Iris keeps working herself down onto Barry.

Barry holds his hand over Iris and feels every inch of her body. He spends an ample amount of time stroking her legs and ass. An action Iris appreciates if the moans coming from his beautiful girlfriend have anything to say about it and he thinks it has a lot to say of it.

"I think you're going to drive me mad, Barry! And drive yourself a little deeper...just like that! LIKE THAT!"

Iris springs down onto Barry's throbbing rod and takes about as much of it inside of her body as can fit. She grips him and releases him with a fluid of bounces.

"Good! I'm going to ride you all night until we both can't take anymore! You'd like that though. I bet you thought about me doing this for a long time!"

"A very long time!"

She rises up and balances on Barry's chest. She bounces on him a little bit to work up to a very intense orgasm. Their flesh smacking together makes things sizzle.

The beautiful vision of Iris rising and falling upon Barry makes him long for just that much more of her. He wonders what may have happened if they got together sooner. Then he realizes things may not have been as wonderful as this. Iris drops down and slides most of his manhood inside of her warm body. Barry's muscles tense up until Iris's ministrations and massages work their magic.

Iris tilts her head back and allows a moan to come out without inhibition. Barry's hands drift precisely where they need to be and most importantly she wants them to add to the increasing pleasure mounting over her body. Iris chews her lip and lets out a moan.

"Baby, I'm close."

She lets down onto him and closes around him. Barry holds onto her and allows Iris to ride her orgasm out on him. She bounces up and down on Barry like a prized stallion. Each ripple of flesh coming down more enticing than the last one. Iris's dark curls bounce around on her face with a simmering expression of lust burning in her eyes.

"I'm close..."

"Not yet, sweetie."

Iris pulls away from him and leaves Barry aching and needing for release. She grasps the base of his cock and squeezes it. Barry groans with Iris holding herself firmly onto him. She tastes the juices on Barry's manhood and feels they are up to her standards.

"Sit up."

Barry sits up just in time to get a view of Iris's tight ass in his face. She works out and it shows with how toned it is. Barry finds his hands on her and strokes her ass.

"Oh, you're an ass man, aren't you, Barry?"

"Well, I've been called, an ass, man."

Iris just smiles at Barry's attempts to lighten the mood. Those fast fingers strike all of the right cords. Iris thinks about inviting Barry in the back door, but is not quite ready for that just yet. She does allow him to play with her ass and this makes Iris rethink her hesitation.

Another time, maybe, as her pussy hungers for Barry to be inside of her. Her lips grind against the edge of Barry's cock and plants on him very softly. It is almost like greeting an old friend.

The beautiful sight of Iris West dropping down on his cock and beginning to ride him reverse cowgirl style entices Barry. Barry holds his hands against her back and starts feeling her bouncing body. Iris rises up and down on Barry with her body shining in sweat.

"That's so hot."

"Thank you."

Iris's face contorts into a moan while bouncing up and down on Barry's tool. She continues her actions of rising up and dropping down onto her. She feels another orgasm passing over. Iris slows down to appreciate the build up. Barry flies to her hips and strokes her legs and ass to make her really bubble with excitement.

A thrust up on the bed buries Barry deep inside of Iris. She smacks down with a solid motion. Barry enjoys the feeling of her going down onto him. She keeps striking his balls at all of the right points. The build up in him only grows and makes him enjoy what's going on.

The next thing Barry knows, Iris clamps down on his cock. She bends back and touches her hands to Barry on the bed. She tightens the grip around them while moaning. Iris slides around the base and milks him with her orgasm.

"Getting close, are we?"

"Yes!"

Iris pulls away from Barry and leaves his cock throbbing. A devilish smile crosses Iris's face. Barry sits up with Iris rubbing her leg against his cock and teasing him a little bit more. His hands wrap around her back and the two sit face to face.

The intimate face to face look between the two of them allow them both to gaze into each other's eyes the second Iris drops down onto Barry and fills herself up with him. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling the man she loves filling her up completely.

The twice denial makes Barry just long for Iris even more. Breasts brush against his chest with those nipples just poking him. Iris rubs her legs against Barry's waist and practically purrs in pleasure. She keeps driving up and down against him with a couple more pushes down onto him.

"We get close...closer...I want to go together Barry."

"Iris! What about?"

"Shh...it's okay, baby. Cum with me...I want you inside me, it's fine!"

Iris rises up and down onto Barry. Their hands grab onto all of the flesh as the ride skids out to a collision. Every ripple of flesh brings more passion between the lovers.

She tightens around on him and holds Barry firmly inside of her to make sure they both finish on time this time. Barry grabs onto her and their hips turn into a blur when moving against her.

Had Barry not been so distracted by his coming orgasm, he may question why Iris is able to match his speed. As of right now, the pleasure blinds him way too much.

The two lovers join each other with Barry pushing himself deeper between Iris's waiting thighs. She closes down onto him with a soft moan entering his ear. Her nails brush against his shoulder with the deep groan rising even further. Iris wiggles her hips up and down to take more of Barry inside of her.

"Together!"

Together, as it always intends to be. Iris spurts all over Barry's cock with juices staining the sheets underneath them. Iris keeps rocking up and down his tool until she's sure he's almost done.

Barry pushes in and lets the floodgates open. He releases several years of pent up energy into Iris. He wants to do this so long, to fill the beautiful woman riding him with as much cum as possible. He grabs onto her ass as her legs grab onto his waist. He pushes deep inside and keeps spilling with his balls discharging their fluids into her body.

The joining of both of them show how much they long for what's going to happen. Iris grabs onto Barry's shoulder and rolls a finger down his arm. She breaths into his ear and keeps bouncing until both of them are down.

They pull apart from their entanglement. Barry casts one look upon Iris. Thick ropes of cum spill down Iris's pussy. The white fluids contrast beautifully to Iris's darker skin tone. She reaches down and puts her fingers to grab a strand which starts to break out. She tastes it.

"We make a good mix."

A smile crosses Iris's face when she sees Barry's almost hard again. She lazily stretches across the bed and runs her foot down the base of Barry's cock. Her legs spread as a very obvious invitation.

Barry dives on top of Iris, their bodies pushing together. They join together and not for the last time this evening as well.

Iris holds on tight to taste the fruits of Barry's accelerating libido. Every touch, every thrust, it brings Iris more passion and she keeps up with it as long as possible. Determination to show her man all the love possible is the fuel that brings Iris along for this evening.

The second round is even more intense than the first round. Barry holds Iris down on the bed and drives himself inside of her. She grips onto him very tightly and moans in his ear. Her nails dig into his back and his thrusts reduce Iris to nothing more than a mewling animal.

"Oh, baby! It gets me so hot when you take charge!"

"You mean like this?"

Barry plunges deep inside of Iris and makes her moan out loud. He holds her legs up over his shoulders and keeps driving it into her. An entirely new force eggs Barry on and eggs him to make sure Iris gets all of the love she deserves and then some extra.

There's a huge part of Iris who did not honestly think Barry has it in him. Hell, she has a sneaky suspicion Barry does not know she has it in. Kisses and grabs attack her legs, which is a constant target for Barry tonight. His cock slides out of her and rubs all over her legs as Barry holds them into the air. He then plunges into her tight pussy one more time.

Iris grabs onto him and starts breathing deeply. She enters an entirely new world of pleasure and is glad she shares this exploration with Barry, at least just the two of them this first time.

Barry increases the control of his body and keeps driving down into Iris. He's more able to know when his orgasm approaches the further he goes. Knowing when to slow down his functions and also able to measure when Iris is about ready to start gushing underneath him.

Sweat stains the bed sheets where Iris lays. She clutches the bed with Barry pumping into her. Iris tries to count the number of orgasms, but it's folly. She recharges just as much underneath him and pushes just a little bit closer to the brink.

Energy surrounds Barry as he feels a bit more confident and a bit more clearer of mind now. He pushes Iris's leg into position and kisses the long limb, driving himself a bit deeper inside of her.

"Barry! Honey...I want you! I want you to cum! Please! You're driving me insane."

Two swollen balls hit Iris at all of the right points and make her hunger for his seed to bury inside of her. Caitlin never did bring up how much seed his balls will hold because of this power shift. It's something Iris is going to have to bring up tomorrow.

If she's coherent enough tomorrow.

"I want you to feel good, Iris. For being there for me."

"I do feel good! It makes me feel good...for you to feel good. And you need your release. It must hurt to be that swollen."

Closing on him tries to encourage Barry to lose it. Barry grabs onto her hips and spears down into her. Their bodies keep meeting together with Barry getting ever so closer to losing his load inside of her.

The burning look of passion in Iris's eyes only cause Barry to drive deeper. Deep as possible to stuff her pussy full. His swollen head kisses Iris's womb and goes deeper inside of her. Iris grabs onto him and moans as they hold together until Barry loses himself as well.

Barry plants his seed into Iris. She collapses down on the bed from Barry holding onto her and pumping as much as he can. It takes several minutes and two more burning hot orgasms on Iris's part before Barry completes.

A deep breath and sigh comes from Iris. She rolls off of the bed and collapses against the dresser. She feels like she ran a marathon without any prep time.

And now, Barry loops his hands behind her against the dresser.

"You're hard again?"

Iris does not really mean to frame this as a complaint. Barry starts to attack her body.

"Are you up for it? I can always..."

"No, Barry, I just...need a minute. Just give me a minute."

Exactly sixty seconds later Iris reaches behind her and grabs Barry's still hard cock. It sinks into her as Iris holds onto the edge of her dresser for dear life. He's fucking her in a flash.

From the bed, to the dresser to the stairs to the kitchen table. And the kitchen counter, and against the refrigerator. And the hallway leading to the bathroom. And the shower. All through the night and into the early Sunday morning hours.

Needless to say, Iris West got her cardio for the week and then some more.

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 20th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

A content smile spreads over the face of Iris as she pushes up against Barry in bed. She breathes in and out while drapping herself over his chest. It must be getting close to the afternoon by now. Most certainly morning by the time they woke up.

"Hey."

Iris smiles and runs a finger down Barry's chest. His eyes open up with a smile and he turns around to join her in the land of the awake. The two of them sit up in bed and sit face to face.

"Hey, yourself."

They join in the middle with a very long and intense good morning kiss. Iris breaks the kiss off in a matter of seconds with a smile on her face.

"We should likely eat some actual breakfast."

Barry finds his clothes in a matter of minutes and goes to fix a breakfast. The food still needs time to cook even though the preparation time for it cuts down severely. Iris pushes herself back against the seat, palms resting on the table, and fingers tapping with a frustrated grimace going over her face.

She turns to the left and all the way to the right until Barry wraps up the dinner. Several plates of pancakes come on the table, dribbling with an excessive amount of syrup. Iris crosses the room with a smile and snatches a huge plate and starts shoveling it into her mouth.

Barry watches Iris with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I wanted that."

The woman smirks when she realizes she finishes about three plates.

"Last night...well I need my energy after last night. I swear I burned so many calories I feel absolutely famished. And no, there's no need to apologize."

Her hand rests in his inner thigh underneath the table and squeezes it. Barry just smiles at her before acquiring a plate of pancakes of his own. Best to really eat it before Iris consumes everything at the table. Her appetite throws Barry off for a second.

Then again, they did have a lot of sex. Barry's curious about something. His food consumption is normally at a much stronger level, necessary to replenish his powers. He shovels a couple more of the pancake stack in his mouth entering a deep line of thoughts.

One of the things he intends to bring up to Caitlin when he gets to work.

A box of donuts come out on the table. Iris and Barry tear through them together. Their hands lock onto the last donut and a smile crosses their face. Iris concedes defeat.

"You can have it."

Barry snatches the donut and decides to indulge in its glazed sensation. He's satisfied, at least for the meantime. Perhaps not in some ways as Iris sitting at the table wearing absolutely nothing and licking syrup from her fingers stirs thoughts into his mind.

On the counter, Barry's phone goes off. Barry zips over to the counter and answers it.

"Hey, Barry, it's me. Your bloodwork came back and it's...well can you and Iris get over to Star Labs now? I know she was supposed to talk to you about something."

Barry takes a moment to give a sheepish smile.

"There's not that much talking between the two of us."

One can almost hear the sigh passing over Caitlin in her expressiveness.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Still, get over here, and we can have a discussion about it. Things are...well they're kind of interesting in many ways."

Barry turns around to see Iris wearing her usual clothes. She already has Barry's set out on the table.

"You're amazing."

Iris just smiles and gives Barry a kiss. Then, it's off to Star Labs, with Iris traveling in Barry's arms.

They did not have the conversation she really intended to. Iris shakes her head. Guess she better break the news to him at another time.

* * *

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

Caitlin bites down on her lip in deep contemplation and gives Barry one of those long and searching looks before she decides to break the news for him.

"You may have noticed that your sex drive is stronger."

The blunt way she says this makes Barry raise an eyebrow. Okay, sure, Iris and he spent the better part of seven or eight hours indulging in each other. And they may explore further possibilities on this slow Sunday if nothing Caitlin does not call.

"I...yeah...is there...is this a problem?"

"Depends."

This statement from Caitlin raises an entire mass of questions, some of them Barry really has no idea how to deal with. There's a few seconds where Caitlin taps the bridge of her nose and consults an entire set of notes she makes on the entire thing.

"It's nothing fatal, although it can cause problems if you don't have the support to harness property. Tantric energy is a very sketchy branch given it's closer to sorcery than science and thus a bit out of my comfort zone. And I'm not sure if that's exactly what you tapped into, but you did tap into something that's causing you to give off certain blasts of energy which are causing many more women to be attracted to you."

Barry notices it and also notices Caitlin's professional demeanor struggling to keep into place. Iris decides to put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"The good news is, you can stabilize this energy before every woman who finds you attractive tries to jump you and every man who they are attached to tries to off you for reasons that have nothing to do with you being the Flash for once."

The entire load drops onto Barry's shoulders. He takes a look into Caitlin's eyes.

"Thankfully, there's a way to stabilize what's going on."

"Great! Anything! What does it involve? We'll find a way to do it."

Caitlin takes a second to uncross her legs and cross them over the other direction. The skirt she's wearing allows Barry a tantalizing glimpse of them before she sighs.

"Well, you're going to need to perform an activity which is as old as time itself. To put things in laymens terms, you're going to need to have sex, and you're going to need to have lots of it if you want to stabilize this energy spill."

Iris grabs Barry and squeezes his hand. Barry takes a second to take this all in before looking down at Caitlin.

"We just did that."

A soft sigh passes over Caitlin. She bites down on her lip and shows just how nervous and agitating this entire situation makes her. She pushes a lock of brown hair away from her eye and goes back to focus on the matter at hand.

"It might not be that simple. It might not be that simple with just having sex with one woman. Okay, it can help stave it off in the short time, but there's a chance that eventually, the bubble will burst again. And to stave off the spread, you're going to need multiple anchors, multiple fixed points."

Barry wonders about this. Caitlin pushes out a sheet with some calculations on it. It seems utterly absurd something like this could be going on, and yet, Barry trusts Caitlin and her work more than anything else. He knows she will never do anything to hurt him.

"So multiple anchors? Exactly how many of them?"

She rocks back in consideration.

"I don't know. We're going into some uncharted territory. There's no precedence for this. Obviously, we're not trying to pressure you. No one is going to want you to do something you're not entirely comfortable with."

Barry blinks and decides to come back to the conversation.

"I'm sensing there's a but here. There always is one, isn't there?"

They sit into the room with silence. Iris runs her hand up Barry's arm and squeezes his biceps. Barry's attention turns to his loving and extremely understanding girlfriend sitting across from him.

The truth is, Iris's connection to Barry causes the same compulsion to rise into her. It's going to be a problem for her just as much as it is him due to certain changes in his life.

"There are those who don't have your best interests in mind. There are a lot of women who would take advantage of this situation to try and get their way with you. You don't need the headache. Therefore...I want you to seriously think about this."

"It's...you're okay with this?"

"If it's for your best interests, I have to do. And besides...after all you've been through, you truly deserve to be happy. I'm not a scientist...but I think that you could be miserable."

"I can be happy with you."

She smiles and kisses Barry on the lips.

"I know, sweetie, and that's why you deserve it. But, there are several other possibilities that I just want you to think about. The last thing we want is this interfering with you saving the world as Flash. Do what you need to do."

A lot of thoughts enters Barry's mind about what he wants to do. The thought of some kind of sex force and him tapping into it, well it seems like a depraved notion from the mind of a fan fiction writer with a sick sense of wish-fulfillment. But it's actually happening.

"Try and give it some thought. Try and think it of. If not for your sake, for mine. Okay. For me?"

Barry swallows and nods. There's a few seconds which pauses. Caitlin wraps her pen down on the sheet. What's is going to be said next loses itself to reality. There's a rumble and the sound of a breach opening up.

They most certainly have company in the form of Harrison Wells of Earth Two, and his lovely young daughter, Jesse Chambers Wells.

* * *

"For the record, I didn't expect to be back so soon. But, just a few weeks ago, Jesse started exhibited her powers. And I feel that you would be the best to teach her how to properly reign them in."

Wells looks Barry directly in the eye when he says this after taking him off to the side. Coming face to face with the man this soon after their parting, it throws him completely off guard. Granted, he has a fair amount on his mind right away.

"So, you want me to help her learn to be a hero?"

"Not necessarily, just make sure her powers don't overwhelm her ability to have a normal life."

Barry wonders how much Jesse had to say about this. She is currently in an animated conversation with Iris and Caitlin on the other side of the room. Jesse turns around to see Barry re-entering the room with her father. Her face lights up when coming across Barry coming around the corner.

"Hey!"

She flies across the room and wraps Barry up into a hug. Barry's hands hold onto her waist and returns the hug. Jesse pushes her hand against Barry and not so casually feels his arm over.

"Have you been working out, Mr. Allen?"

"I've gotten that a lot lately, and no..."

A clearing of the throat causes Jesse's Dad-alert alarm to hit in her mind. She pushes away from Barry with a smile, accidentally on purpose brushing her breasts against his arm when pulling out.

"If we could begin establishing the baseline for your powers, then we can figure out what Mr. Allen needs to do to help you control them."

Jesse smiles. She thinks her father worries to much. She has things under control, well mostly. Well kind of, well not really. She takes a deep breath as Caitlin prepares the course for usage. Jesse stretches her calves and bends down. Iris takes a step closer towards her.

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, trying to enjoy my freedom after returning to my Earth. Of course, Dad checking in every half hour on the dot makes you wonder how much freedom I even had, ever since I escaped Zoom. I don't think that he's fully grasped the concept of me being an adult."

"Hey, he's going to have to come to terms with that sooner or later, unless he wants to lose you. Maybe you should talk to him about it, before it gets out of control."

Jesse shakes her head. Talking to her father, when he has his mind made up about something, that will be the day. She moves over and takes a deep breath. The course is about ready to be run.

"So, how's Wally doing?"

"Fine. He's moved over to San Francisco, to room with some friends, going to college over there. He stops by when he has a chance, but he's got his own set of priorities now. I think he also is seeing someone over there...sorry if..."

"Hey, that's fine. We were just friends, kind of, maybe. And besides, I prefer my men a little bit mature. Well older, not that I say your brother is immature."

A knowing smile crosses Iris's face when she pats Jesse on the shoulder. She gets into position to run the course. Iris takes a place beside Barry while Jesse runs the course.

The entire group whistles when Jesse makes a pretty good time going around the field. Her heart races at the thrill of the speed pulsing through her body. She cannot wait to actually use this to bust bad guys. Although the overprotective Dad problem is something she has to work out.

She makes her way at the end of the course. Barry smiles and pats her on the back which sends butterflies with really big wings flapping about in her stomach.

"You're pretty damn quick."

Caitlin smiles at her.

"That's what we should call you, Jesse Quick."

A smile passes over Barry's face.

"And that's why we really leave the naming to Cisco."

A light swat over Barry's shoulder shows Caitlin's mock indignation. The fond smile going over her face cuts it back. Jesse looks very thoughtful at the statement Caitlin just gives.

"I don't know. I kind of like it. It rolls off the tongue and gives that nice little snap..."

Wells clears his throat and gives his daughter a stern glare.

"We've had this discussion."

"No, you've had this discussion. I just humored you."

Wells turns his attention to Barry. He decides when Jesse's like this just to give her the space. She can be as stubborn as her mother sometimes.

"So, Ramon's out for some reason. I notice he's conspicuous by his absence. The amount of flippancy around here's gone down."

Barry sighs and turns towards Wells. Although despite his abrasive demeanor, Barry senses there's a part of Wells who is disappointed that Cisco's not there.

"He's dealing with a lot of things, and...well I think he might be upset how I upped and disappeared after a month, after what happened with Zoom...it's a long story here."

Wells raises his eyebrow of a moment of mild curiosity. The sound of someone coming up the steps puts their attention forward. Caitlin's mouth widens open.

"Shit, there's something we should have told you..."

"WELLS!"

The scream of Sapphire Stagg comes from the doorway. The cup of coffee in her hand starts flying out. Jesse rushes over and snatches it from Sapphire's hand right before it crashes down onto the ground. She reaches into her coat for something, and Barry grabs her hand.

"There's no need to pull a gun."

"It's just a cell phone, I swear. To call the police to arrest this murdering son of a bitch."

Wells sighs in frustration. One evil speedster wears the face of your Earth-One doppelganger and suddenly, it just causes a whole lot of problems.

"Chill, boss. It's not that Wells, it's another Wells, from another Earth...and you know, that Wells wasn't even Wells to begin with, I mean our Wells, I mean the fake Wells, this Wells is not an Evil Wells, more like a Jerk Wells."

"Thanks for that, Allen."

"Only some of the time."

The trio of Caitlin, Iris, and Barry launch into a very intense explanation, throwing a lot of information at Sapphire about time traveling speedsters impersonating scientists and inter-dimensional dopplegangers.

"So you see, The Wells that killed your father wasn't Wells at all, but rather a time-traveling speedster named Eobard Thawne. And this Wells, is not the Wells from this Earth, rather one from Earth Two. And he's not a murdering psychopath."

Sapphire blinks for the good while. She finally comes out of her trance with only one thing to say.

"I need a drink."

* * *

The dripping of pipes introduces Iris to a very shady back alleyway. She walks around and stares over her shoulder. Being an investigative journalist means entering places which do not attract people who are exactly salt of the Earth. She shifts a tiny bit over her shoulder and turns her attention back across the alleyway.

"I swear, I might have graduated from the Vicki Vale school of journalism going into a place like this."

A gentleman exits the alleyway. He looks cold, clammy, and also looking over his shoulder. The gentleman steps over.

"You Iris West?"

"Yeah."

He nods and scratches the side of his neck. The gentleman gives another look over his shoulder and then pulls Iris into the side entrance of a building. He bends down and flips underneath the wrong.

"You can never been too careful. If the government wants to get you, they'd get you. They'd send you something in the mail, put something on the door handle of your car which makes you sick, or ends up crashing your car. Or make it look like a drunk driver ran you over."

Iris shifts a bit over to the left and slightly a couple of inches in the right.

"I worked over there...down the street, where it showed up. At least until those men in suits told my boss to clear out. It's just as well, a whole lot of us got sick. A few got super powers out of the deal, but not everyone."

The man itches himself and staggers. Iris thinks he might fall over.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Not everyone gets super powers because of things like this. Some of us get tumors and some of us get other problems."

His skin scratches off in flakes. He opens his shirt to reveal a disgusting looking rash on his skin. Iris pulls back and is pulsed. On his back, several burns cover it and likely she figures there are burns on other parts of his body.

"I saw some strange things over the past couple of years, just being in Central City. But nothing is stranger than those lights coming up in the sky. I don't know what the hell was going on. I thought at first they want to shut us up, anyone who saw it. But, I'm not sure they know exactly what they're covering up."

He scratches the side of his face and more of the disgusting flakes scrap off.

"I'm not sure what they hauled in that night as well. But it's no weather balloon. And they brought a bunch of us in for questioning that were there. It was hard to keep my mouth shut. They kept us in separate cells, with no food, no water, no sunlight. It must have been thirty-six hours. I saw...I saw it right there. In fact, I saw them move it before I was picked up the next day. Thankfully, they didn't find my camera."

"Did you get a picture of it?"

The gentleman swallows and hands Iris a photograph of the object. It is a circular sphere like object. The most distinct markings is three points on it. She never seen anything like it ever in her life.

"They put it on a back of the truck and the next thing I know, the boss and a bunch of us, we were brought in. They released us, although I have a strange feeling they're waiting for one of us to slip up. And if they figure out what I saw in there, I'll be dead before you can blink."

Iris's curiosity gets hit.

"What did you see?"

The gentleman breaths in and breathes out heavily to answer her.

"I saw one of the scientists attack his co-workers. That was coming out of the room where I'm pretty sure that put that weird thing. He slaughtered strangled him to death. One minute he was fine and the next minute, it was like some switch got pulled. Boom, you know what I mean."

Iris swallows and understands what this gentleman means. She has a few thoughts just brushing over her mind.

"I got...I got my hands on a security photo...snatched it off of the table when they weren't looking. If they knew this got out, well we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The picture of the man in the tank. His eyes fix in a permanent state of rage and symbols of some kind of strange writing barely show themselves to be visible all over his face and neck.

"It's dangerous. It's really dangerous out there. And I'm showing you these to warn you to drop this story. Because, they'll get you. They'll find a way to get you, or they'll get you through your family, if you have any. They don't care about anything other than making sure Joe and Jane public don't find out what's truly out there. And there's something out there."

"Thank you for everything."

"Kid, you better drop it. I'm serious. Don't mess with this...and you better get out of here...now...I have nothing else to tell you and don't be snooping around anymore! You have your entire life ahead of you. Mine's almost over...I should have...I'm sorry if something happens."

Iris leaves the area after the man shoes her out. She wonders how founded his paranoia is.

* * *

The gentleman leaves to move his way through the back alleyway. He quickens the pace and suddenly runs into a group of uniformed officers wearing black.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Jones."

These offers point their weapons at the gentleman, Jones.

"You stole that photograph. We can make this nice or we can make this easy."

"Photo...I don't know what you're talking about. I told Hardcastle everything at least twice. That bastard...if someone finds out what he does to people...he says he's a Patriot..."

A stun gun sticks into the back of Jones and drops him down to the ground. One of them puts a hand on his head.

"We'll see how much you know, Mr. Jones."

A splitting headache causes Jones to shift and grumble the further his fingers shift into his hand. The officer's eyes glow.

The government agent drops to the ground at the speed of light from a figure swooping into the air. A mysterious blur shoots from the right side and takes out the guns of two of them.

"She's one of them! Prepare to contain!"

Another speedster shows up off to the side. Flash rips the gun out of the hand of the man. He turns to the second speedster who takes down the remaining government agent. Said government agent bursts into a puddle of goo. Barry's eyes widen when he notices several nano-bots crawling inside the puddle the agent leaves behind. In a slight of hand slips some of the goo into the vial for later.

The other government agents on the ground evaporate around which just adds to the oddness. And speaking of oddness, Flash turns to his new partner. Something is not quite right.

Flash realizes there's another one and he chases the speedster halfway across Central City. He clips a bit faster than the speedster and makes this mysterious speedster skid to a complete stop.

Face to face, Flash comes to a figure who dresses in a somewhat darker version of his costume minus the Flash symbol on it. The dark skin in the open part of the mask and the very familiar feel of the speedster's body, not to mention the heartbeat causes Barry to be taken aback.

"Iris?"

* * *

Deep thought enters Caitlin's mind when she works over the calculations. Tests will need to be run further. She almost slips out of control the other night.

"Caitlin?"

Caitlin almost jumps up. Her eyes shift into a starling blue shade and takes a deep breath. Caitlin drops down onto the chair and takes several more deep breathing exercises.

"Don't do that."

"Wait, you...you're meta-gene has been activated hasn't it? And that means..."

Jesse's mind flashes back to one of Zoom's key minions, Killer Frost, the Earth-Two version of Caitlin Snow. While Frost was not nasty towards her, she really had a cold personality and did not help Jesse's plight any. She takes a deep breath.

"I know what you're thinking and I swear that I'm fine. I swear that I'm in control. I know that I'm in control, I swear that I am."

The next few seconds spend towards Jesse looking at the older girl. A smile crossing over her face and Jesse's hand pushing on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Who exactly are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

Jesse's curiosity cannot help, but get the better of her. Several notes come across the table regarding Caitlin and her powers. Jesse spends some time reading them over.

"You're not in control as you would like to be. Why do you think that anchoring yourself to Barry could potentially cause control?"

She flips through the notes and processes them at a speed much powerful than anyone else. Jesse stops with one particular set of notes in her hands.

"What is the Sex Force?"

A flustered Caitlin snatches the notes away from the younger girl.

"You're much too young to be reading that."

"I'm nineteen. That's an adult on both of Earths, you know. Granted, Dad enjoys acting like the helicopter parent from hell, but still! Adult! Old enough to legally consent! Old enough to do what I want to do! Not old enough to legally buy alcohol, but I can vote! You know, adult!"

Caitlin smiles and allows Jesse to sit down. She takes deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just...well I want to do something productive with my powers. And Dad just wants me to know enough to keep them under control."

"Well, did you look your father in the eye and tell him what you're going to do? Tell him that you appreciate his concern, but you're an adult like you said. Because, I'm with you. If you want to do something productive, then you should be able to do whatever you want."

Jesse just smiles.

"It would be something though, to bust the bad guys, save the day, and rescue damsels in distress!"

Caitlin chuckles and moves her hand up to place it on Jesse's shoulder. She squeezes it and gets Jesse's attention.

"Slow up there, cowgirl. Before you learn to run, you need to get a better control of your powers. And Barry didn't come out of the box as the Flash right away. We're still learning here."

"I'm a quick learner though. I have five doctorates! Five!"

"Which makes me think I really need to step up my game with my measly three. But never mind that...just relax and you'll get the hang of it."

"What about your powers? You really think that you can anchor yourself to Barry. Although, I don't think you'd mind. Anyone with eyes can see you have the hots for me. Good taste, but..."

The door opens to save Caitlin from responding and Wells sticks his head in before the conversation can go much further. Jesse swings herself out of the chair and stands up to face her father.

"Yes?"

"There's something you might want to take a look at."

* * *

"So, when were you going to tell me about this?"

Iris very much wishes Barry shouts out her for keeping this secret. The sound of calm disappointment which is his voice makes Iris feel more like shit than anyone screaming her.

"Twice I was about to. First time, we got sidetracked the other night. And the second time...well we had our visitors from Earth Two. Tonight, I was going to tell you...after I got my story. I didn't expect it to get blown open. I swear, I didn't mean to keep it from you for so long."

She grabs Barry and squeezes him on the hand.

"You seem so..."

"Well, I've been watching you for years, so I'm competent enough. I haven't ran into any real problem threats, just thugs and muggers. That stunt with the Trickster is the most elaborate thing I pulled up and I thought I did okay. Maybe I should have been a bit quicker, but I did okay."

"You did great. You really are something...what are you calling yourself?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you are the Flash, so that's your thing. I'll think about it. I really did this all on an impulse when I went jogging one morning after I saw the lights and I sped up."

"It happened after...after the lights, didn't it?"

"That's why I'm curious about it. Do you really blame me? I want to know what caused my powers...I feel fine, better than ever, but it's just that state of mystery. I really have to know."

"This really is happening. You really have a speedster."

"Yes, Barry, and it's me. I'm not some kind of doppelganger, or Thawne's twin sister looking for revenge. Or Thawne himself looking for revenge while wearing my face."

Barry shivers and Iris puts a hand on his.

"Good thing after what we got up to last night. Then again, that might be some people's cup of tea."

"Well, it depends on where you go on the Internet."

Yeah, that's for sure. Barry moves a bit closer to Iris. This conversation cannot go much further when Wells decides to stick his head into the lab. Jesse and Caitlin join him outside.

"There's something going on. You should take a look at this."

Barry and Iris join the rest of the group. They take a look at the goo which Barry took from the scene of the crime. It shifts and molds, almost going to a fist to try and break out of the glass. Unfortunately for it, it's not strong enough to break out.

Wells scratches his chin in thought.

"This is nothing like I've ever seen before my life. This material is some kind of synthetic, almost symbiotic form of life. And it's growing, evolving, and learning."

Jesse leans over and decides to add onto what her father is saying.

"And it's almost like it's fighting a way to replicate organic life...and there's a strange energy emitting from it as well..the signal's weak, but..."

Caitlin picks up where Jesse leaves off.

"It can activate dormant meta genes."

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 22nd, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Views, Kudos, and Comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

The walls of a large hallway line with some of the worst looking artwork to man. It has a fair amount of value even though it is less than appeasing to the human eye. Everyone knows this is the kind of artwork which only exists to make a quick buck.

At the end of the hallway, a large mirror stands. The mirror ripples with mystical energy and a gentleman steps form the mirror. Samuel Scudder, better known as Mirror Master, exits the mirror. A big smile crosses his face from ear to ear. He steps back and reaches back to assist his partner, Rosa Dillon, better known as Top. They appear through the portal holding several duffel bags full of their ill-gotten gains.

"It's like taking candy from a baby."

Top rocks up and down on her heels with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it was that easy. Getting into the building, we didn't trip any alarms. And that one security guard, he was knocked out just like that. And I mean it, he was knocked out just like that."

"That was all on you. But things are going to be smooth sailing from around here. And you're right, it's like taking candy from a baby, taking things. Because we're not going to stop here. We're going to run Central City with an iron fist. There's no one who is going to stop us."

A small amount of worry flickers over Top's face.

"What about Flash?"

"The Fastest Man Alive won't be able to reach us when we pop through every single mirror of Central City. It's going to be fine. It's going to be wonderful."

Mirror Master opens up one of the bags to get the sweet, sweet smell of a day's reward. His excitement just bubbles over to an entirely different level when he does a slight dance. He puts a hand on top of Top's who just smiles in response. She looks about as happy for him as he does to her.

"It's like a dream come true. And there's no Snart here to take a cut on the action. I mean him and Rory were always good for a prison break, but it's time for the new blood to take over. A new set of rogues and now's our time, with Trickster locked up, that joker won't force his way into our scheme either."

"Central City is ours."

"You sure about that?"

Mirror Master and Top's attention turn towards the doorway when a figure appears. A frown comes over Mirror Master's face the second he watches the figure move in the doorway.

"My brother might be gone, but there's still a Snart in town."

Lisa Snart, Golden Glider, steps into the room. She dresses like someone who just left a motorcycle gang with a black leather jacket, black shirt, and tight leather pants along with boots.

"I thought you skipped town when your brother and attack dog wasn't here to bail your ass out of trouble?"

The comment from Mirror Master shifts Lisa's lips into a frown.

"Amusing, given that you two couldn't function as a duo without my brother doing your thinking for you. And now you got these powers. There's strength in numbers here in Central City and as much as I can't stand looking at you, Scudder, you know the old saying. We either stand together or we hang separately."

Scudder's eyes narrow. His new found freedom and powers cause him to become very bold.

"I'm not playing second fiddle to a Snart. Especially a second rate one."

"Well, let's shake hands and I'll be on my way."

Lisa extends a hand and Scudder grabs her hand in an attempt to crush it as a power play. Unfortunately for him, things turn out for the better as a gold crust starts flickering over his hand and moving up his arms.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned one thing. Those magic lights in the sky gave me a gift. They allow me to make things worth their weight in gold. And changed my outlook on life."

Scudder drops to the ground with his arm heavy and unable to move. Top raises her hand, but Lisa just turns to her.

"Now honey, I don't think gold would really work with such a pretty face. Now, here's how things are going to go. We're going to work together, the four of us."

Top scrunches up her nose and the obvious thought.

"There's only three of us and who said we're working for you."

Lisa pats her on the top of the head like a dog who just performed a nice trick.

"Your plus one for starters if he wants function of his arm back. And you're not as dumb as everyone thinks you are. Maybe not the brightest bulb in the box, but we all have our attributes. And our fourth one is going to come right about...now!"

Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard, steps through the side door, making this new group of rogues a quartet.

Golden Glider holds her hand on the gold crusted arm of Mirror Master.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Put my arm back."

"Good boy. This might sting a little."

The screams which anyone nearby could hear indicate it hurts more than a little bit. Regardless, Scudder's arm returns back to it's full health.

* * *

Iris and Barry make their way to the Central City Police Department after Barry's first day of work. The moment they arrive, Patty comes out and smiles, although there's something about her smile which is rather forced.

"You should see this...well technically both of you should see this."

Barry wonders what's going on with what they need to see. Patty leads him down the hallway to one of the interrogation ones. A wide-eyed gentlemen sits at the table with his hands banging back and forth on the table.

One look at his eyes shows that he's seen something very devastating which results in his mind snapping. His head turns from the left to the right and all the way around the world. He breaths in very deeply and lets out that breath in every single way.

"He was found naked out in from of the CCPD. He was trying to burn symbols into the sidewalk and in his skin with a lighter before six cops had to restrain him. Not making any sense, but the weird thing is, it's not drug related because he was tested when we brought him in."

Suddenly, the man starts speaking in a strangled language. He grabs his throat and neck flies back in a way which Barry's almost certain this mysterious rambling gentlemen might end up snapping it.

Patty puts her hands on her hips and looks to both Iris and Barry.

"So do you have any idea what he's saying?"

The man in question pulls a pad of paper on the table and a pen. He writes down a message on it, although he concocts the message in a strange series of symbols. Barry eyes the symbols and tries to piece together what they mean. Iris frowns when looking at that.

"He's not speaking in any language I know and he's writing in a completely different language. I don't know what he's saying."

Iris drums her fingers on the side of the desk. She reaches in and grabs Barry around the shoulder.

"Barry? Barry? BARRY!"

"A couple of those symbols look familiar."

This takes Iris completely off guard and makes her wonder what Barry's driving at. She clears her throat which brings Barry back around from the conversation after a long time being spent staring at these symbols.

"I recognize them, but I don't know what they mean. I know someone who does...but...it's..."

A buzz on Barry's wrist indicates there's trouble. He takes a deep breath and Patty looks at him with a quizzical look.

"Something come up?"

"Another Bank Robbery. The third one in about two days, and the first two, there's no forced entry. Whoever came in, they are good at avoiding security cameras too. The guards in both cases got dizzy, sick, and ended up being found passed out on the floor with a ringing in his ear."

"It must be them."

Both Iris and Barry turn to Patty who rips her attention away from the babbling man who currently blows bubbles with his own drool.

"Who?"

"Two new metas, they're responsible for seven bank robberies in the last month when you were in hiatus, in edition to the three. Mirror Master and Top, during the first one they left a taunting message to the CCPD on one of the security cameras. And they haven't popped up on any since then, but we know it's them."

"Great, and they're...they're likely to avoid any trouble."

Patty answers with a nod and chews down on her bottom lip.

Barry and Iris realize one thing is certain. This looks like a job for them to get something done. They slip out the side entrance and it's time for Flash and Impulse to make their first official team up.

* * *

Two speedsters become three when Jesse shows up outside. Barry turns around to see Jesse who is brimming with excitement about the fact that she is out there on the field.

"Hey, I want to really help. That's why I came here. Dad disagrees, but that's why I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm fast, I know what I'm doing. I haven't fallen in my face since the first time I tried to run. I'm good and besides...don't you think that three speedsters are going to get things done three times as fast? We'll be out of here and the bad guys will be in prison before you can even blink? Piece of cake, right?"

Barry's not completely certain regarding what's going on, but he just nods and gives Jesse one of those side long glances.

"It's a sound idea in theory."

The three rush outside of the bank where two new faces stand. Flash turns his attention towards the two criminals.

"Mirror Master and Top, I presume."

A wide calculating smile flows over Mirror Master's face.

"Well, finally I got your attention. I was worried there for a minute that you weren't going to even acknowledge that I'm here. But, I guess I don't have anything to worry about."

Top gives a smile and whistles when looking over the Flash.

"It's a pity we're going to have to break you. You fill out that suit nicely. Very nicely."

A frown appears on the face of Mirror Master at his partner's attention to the Scarlet Speedster."

"He'll also fill out a coffin nicely."

Impatient strikes one of the speedsters, and it is the least experienced of them.

"Let's get him!"

Jesse rushes in just in time to see the ground ripple from underneath her. Top holds her hand down on the ground causes Jesse to fall down onto her face. The woman grins and looks at the three speedsters.

"So, Mommy Flash, Daddy Flash, and Baby Flash? This is going to be easy."

Iris finds herself completely down on the ground right next to Jesse from Top's attack. She tries to gain control of her footing, but finds that it's hard to do.

Flash on the other hand, holds his hands over the top of his head and mentally figures out the angle he has to run out to counteract the fact that there's some mysterious force. It's hard with the compulsion he has to throw up being the overwhelming factor of his life.

He snaps in and rushes towards Top. He grabs her and slings the criminal down to the ground. Top drops down to the ground.

Both Impulse and Jesse Quick rise to their feet. It still feels like they just rose from a pool with the water. At least it does with the tingling of their ears.

"Okay, fine, let's try this again!"

Jesse rushes towards Mirror Master and tries to punch him only to see him flicker out of existence. She turns around and notices about six more Mirror Master's around her. She punches them one at a time only to realize that the duplicates increase.

"One of you has to be the right one!"

The wind kicks up just as Flash fastens the cuffs around Top. He turns around and comes face to face with Weather Wizard.

"So, you're with these guys."

"What can I say? I enjoy a good opportunity, and the score here was a good opportunity. The fact that I finally bring you down, Flash, is just icing on the cake."

A hand opens up and sends Flash back a couple of steps with a gust of wind. The wind goes right through as Weather Wizard manifests a tornado which starts to rip through the bank. All three speedsters skid back in stunning shock from the tornado attacking them from all angles.

"I think I can stop it!"

Jesse starts running at an angle and attempts to run up the building to get into the tornado to reverse its course. Unfortunately, her legs collapse out from underneath her and cause her to start flying off in the other direction. Jesse almost smashes into the ground.

Mirror Master appears from behind her and throws a mirror disc at Jesse. It sucks her into the mirror dimension and causes her to scream. Flash and Impulse charge over and grab Jesse's wrists before pulling her completely out of the mirror portal before it seals.

She breaths and clutches onto Flash's neck. Trembling, it is a scary experience to almost be sucked into oblivion.

The bank breaks open as Mirror Master frees Top from her handcuffs. The cloud of fog thickens to allow the criminals to perform their heist of the bank. The guards drop to the ground, unable to lift their guns from what Top does. Weather Wizard rips open the vault and allows them to enter it to scoop up the gold bars inside.

They lug the bars and just as they get outside, Golden Glider stands to give them one of those long looks. She clears her throat.

"You better get going before Team Flash pulls themselves together."

Mirror Master puts his hand on the reflective surface of a building and it opens a vortex for the four of them to get away.

* * *

"So, we could have worked on our timing just a little bit better."

The sheepish tone Jesse delivers shows how badly that particular mission went. Barry steps into Star Labs with a couple thoughts going through his mind. He takes a couple of seconds to put his hands on the edge of the wall and breath in frustration.

Iris turns around and realizes just how hard it is to be out there. Barry always makes it so easy. She has a brand new appreciation of what kind of work he puts into being the Flash. Because not everyone can just put on a suit and be the protector Central City needs.

"I could have had them!"

Barry wants to scream to the heavens in frustration. One can see Iris's eyes shift towards him nervously.

"Barry, I don't..."

"I don't blame you or Jesse. I should have been better at taking the lead. I'm the senior member of this team. Anything that you did wrong, that's on me."

"Oh no you don't."

Jesse feels like the third-party to something she does not want to be involved in. The truth be told, she feels a bit responsible for the fact that mission did not go the way they intended. There is this nagging though going in her mind that perhaps, just maybe, in her zeal to do something really good and productive with her life, she is not completely one hundred percent ready.

A knock on the door brings them out of the conversation. Barry opens the door and allows Sapphire to poke her head in.

"Bad time?"

"Is it important?"

"Yes, very."

A sigh follows from Barry. He's just wound up and frustrated about the fact that no matter what he tries, nothing can just work for this team. Regardless, he leans in to listen to Sapphire.

"I had to move the nano-bots a store room because they were trying to interface with the technology in the lab"

"That's...odd!"

Barry figures there's something really strange. He did not pay much mind to the babbling man at the Central City Police Department due to the fact that he got swept up to rogue trouble. The two must be connected with each other.

"You and Caitlin can get it under control, can't you?"

"We can. But there's just one problem. I haven't heard from Caitlin for a while."

Perhaps it's just Barry's imagination and his worry settling in at the worst possible time. Alarm bells start jamming in his mind.

"How long?"

"About an hour ago, she said she needs to check up on something. I figure that I can trust her to come back in time although with everything that's been going on, I'd be lying if I wasn't a bit worried."

Barry, as it turns out, is very worried.

"I'll head over the CCPD to file my report and see if I can find out anything that can help us. And I'll be back when I can."

Sapphire nods and within the next blink of an eye Barry's gone.

* * *

This rundown factory is not a place where salt of the Earth people meet. Caitlin's out there because she needs to get in contact with someone who might be able to help.

Caitlin sighs and raises a hand to knock on the door. She does not have to wait long when the door opens and Lisa Snart pokes her head out. She acts like she's not surprised when Caitlin turns up.

"I commend you of how brazen you are. Although you could stand to be a bit smarter."

"Listen, I know you were spotted at the scene of the lights, and I need to know if you saw something."

"I see a lot of things. What are you, a cop?"

Caitlin realizes this line of questioning is not going the way she intends. It's actually a sign of progress that Lisa steps back without slamming the door in her face or doing something to her.

"I can see it. You want answers. You want to know why. Don't you? You come back with these new powers where you don't need a gun anymore."

A frown pops over Lisa's face. She takes a deep and calming breath before leaning forward.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm there, trying to break into the side entrance of a jewelry store. I'll be the first admit that I'm a junkie who needs her fix. It wasn't so much the need for the money inside, but rather the thrill of the hunt. It was a nice night, and I didn't even hear any speedsters coming around the corner for once. All was well. Or rather all seemed well."

It becomes obvious to Caitlin how much Lisa enjoys telling this particular story. A few seconds pass.

"I hear something, it's a blond girl screaming bloody murder. I look up and see these lights in the sky. For about a minute, I keel over. For the next week, I'm as sick as a dog. And then after that, I'm able to turn things to gold with touching them. Fake, synthetic gold which has about as much worth as sawdust on the black market, only a complete idiot would buy it as actual gold. But still it was there."

"You didn't see what zapped you?"

"I didn't. I figure it's something that the government doesn't want us to know about or something."

"Some people think...think that aliens might be involved."

Laughter comes from Lisa at Caitlin's statement. She rests a single hand on the other woman's shoulder and peers into her eyes with a very amused looking smile.

"Right, aliens. And I'm sure that Elvis was driving and Bigfoot was riding shotgun. And they were going to pick up the Lochness Monster, right?"

Caitlin just frowns. To be honest, she does not know what to believe. The alien theory Felicity threw it seems so outlandish. Yet, when one eliminates the plausible, then the impossible becomes very plausible.

"You should go. I might have a soft spot for you, but the others, they're not going to be so gentle. Even if they don't put two and two together and realize you work with Flash, you're still a hostage who they can use as leverage. So, I would suggest you leave. I told you what you want to know, right?"

A nod follows with Caitlin making her way ever so closer towards the door. Only, a portal opens up right next to her and Mirror Master, Top, and Weather Wizard jump out right in front of her. Caitlin stands against three of Central City's most wanted and time stands still.

* * *

Pacing helps Jesse concentrate and now she can do it at super speed, it just maximizes the concentration. Her heart stammers a few more beats.

Iris bumps into her the moment they enter the room. The two ladies almost have a meeting of the minds before Iris reaches in and grabs Jesse before pulling her back up.

"Hey, I just saw on the police scanner there's another attack from Mirror Master. Why don't we go and check that one out?"

One can see the stormy look on Jesse's face.

"I don't know about this."

"Come on, we're just doing some investigation. I doubt we'll even run into the bad guys. And it will make Barry's job a lot easier."

"Yeah, but, I thought this would be...well less painful. I mean, I've seen Barry in action and he makes it look so easy to go out there."

Iris wraps her arm around Jesse and flashes her an encouraging smile which Jesse returns, although a bit nervously.

"Barry is going to be the first person to tell you that he's made his share of mistakes out there. You can't just give up after one botched mission. Hell, it's a wake up call for me being out there like that, and realizing that it's just not easy as running into the scene and taking out all of the bad guys."

Jesse shifts a bit against Iris as she tightens her arm around her and pulls the younger speedster in close.

"It's easy to sit here and armchair quarterback what Barry should and shouldn't do out their on the field. But when you're out there, you don't think as quick as you would like. And you make mistakes. And we're all going to make our share of mistakes. That's part of becoming who we are."

"Yeah, but you seemed to do okay..."

"Until I ran into the Top. I had the element of surprise against all of the other people. That doesn't work when they see you coming."

Iris answers with a sigh and releases her grip from Jesse.

"I've got a lot of growing to do. And Barry's the best out of us all and he still manages to fall on his face every now and again. But, it's the determination which drives us. And makes us who we are."

A small amount of encouragement is all that Jesse needs to be pushed to another level and head out there to do what needs to be done.

"So are you ready to go out there?"

"Yeah."

The confidence returns although this time cautiousness tempers it. Jesse's now got a more realistic sense of expectations. While it's still exciting to be out there, she realizes not everything in the crime fighting world is completely glamorous.

"That's my girl."

* * *

"What's she doing here?"

These words come out the mouth of the Top first. Her glare comes between Glider and this other woman. She takes in a deep breath.

In a flash, Lisa grabs Caitlin by the back of the neck and holds a knife to her throat.

"I've got the perfect bait to lure Flash into a trap to put an end to the Speedster once and for all. This is for all of the people in Central City who he's made look stupid!"

Caitlin gasps and tries to pull away. She's about to say something, but the knife presses against the underside of her chin. Lisa puts her mouth up towards Caitlin's ear.

"Play along."

"I should have known better than to trust a rogue..."

"Yes, you should."

Mirror Master clears his throat and keeps a firm gaze on both of the women. Something does not go completely right and he wants to figure out right. He sees a shift in the body language of Lisa and more importantly in this other women.

"Well, good work, Snart. You got us a hostage. But there's one problem, while your brother is good at remaining cool under pressure, you aren't!"

Suddenly, Mirror Master's attention towards towards Top.

"Turn their world upside down."

Top raises a hand and suddenly both Lisa and Caitlin collapse down to the ground. Lisa stretches to grab Top by the leg. She moves back as their entire world enters a cyclone of torture. The loud pounding on the back of their heads only increase with the drum beats of war.

"Now, there's going to be a few changes in this organization. And I've always wanted to see a Snart beneath me. It's a pity that it's not your brother."

Mirror Master turns his attention towards Weather Wizard.

"I trust I can rely on you."

"Show me the money."

Weather Wizard makes the entire room grow colder with a wind. Lisa opens her mouth and struggles to force down the desire to vomit in response to what's happening. It is a very rough battle and her head is about ready to split open from what's going on.

"You'd tear this entire place down..

Caitlin pulls herself up. The force of Top's attack causes her entire body to size up. A force rises in her body, one she struggles to keep down.

"You need to let me go! You won't like what's going to happen next,"

Top mockingly jeers her.

"Oh, I wouldn't like what happens. What's going to happen? Huh? What's going to happen? Nothing's going to happen!"

Caitlin's hair turns lighter and her eyes glow blue with her skin turning paler. An icicle slams through the knee of Top and causes her to double over in agonizing pain.

Lisa pulls herself to her feet and stands side by side with not Caitlin Snow, but someone else. Something else and Lisa's not sure if she enjoys it.

Mirror Master holds up Top and the two disappear through a mirror portal. Weather Wizard turns his attention towards this woman.

"So, you've changed. It doesn't matter."

The two blast gusts of cold wind at each other. Weather Wizard flies out of the window from what this new and improved Caitlin Snow does to him. Caitlin steps out of the room with a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you?"

"Call me, Frost. Killer Frost."

Weather Wizard looks into the blizzard which she creates with her powers. He pushes back with his own powers as the two of them engage in a back and forth battle of the elements.

Cold gusts of wind and ice bombard Lisa Snart and ensure she stays in the building. Her teeth chatter as she sees, with perhaps her last few moments, the battle between the newly dubbed Killer Frost and Weather Wizard.

* * *

A large snow storm in July is one of the first clues there's something really wrong going on. Impulse and Jesse skid to a stop outside of the building and almost run into the building from the ice. Both speedsters almost hold themselves back against the building.

They gaze to the side where the Weather Wizard stands on the top of the building and squares off against a second figure. Iris gasps when she realizes who it was.

"That...that...that's Caitlin, isn't it?"

"Not Caitlin...Killer Frost."

Jesse's tone grows very somber. It's terrifying to see how much she loses control. Eventually, everything breaks and all of the power overwhelms her at once. The building coats with ice as does the streets.

"Barry, we have a problem."

Weather Wizard rips through the entire downtown area with a violent wind which topples over cars. Killer Frost comes back and sends Weather Wizard flying with a huge gust of Arctic wind. White-out conditions start to manifest themselves the closer she has.

"I'm finally in control. And I like it!"

That sounds bad and Iris peers over her shoulder, waiting for Barry to join them. The blur coming around the corner makes her relax ever so slightly.

* * *

From around the corner, Flash speeds in to the scene of the battle. He fights through the severe white out conditions surrounding him. His heart thumps a bit faster when moving in close.

He comes across Lisa who pushes her way through the snow. She trips over. Flash catches her and prevents her from falling in the cover of snow on the ground. She gives him one of those looks which implies gratitude although she feels frustrated.

"Your girlfriend's gone nuts."

The motion of surprise reminds Lisa she may have to clarify.

"Snow, she's gone absolutely insane. She's done some transformation thing and now she's calling herself Killer Frost. Did you know that she could do this?"

Barry recalls her display of powers during the night at the charity benefit against the Trickster. He gazes skyward just in time to see Caitlin knock the Weather Wizard down.

Jesse and Iris walk next to Barry. There's a few seconds where they wonder what action he's going to take. Weather Wizard screams in agony as Caitlin is seconds away from finishing him off.

Flash finds a way up the building that does not involve him plummeting to his death. He throws his arms back and gains a fair deal of momentum before flying completely up the building.

He lands in front of Killer Frost just seconds before she's about to plunge the ice dagger straight through the heart of Weather Wizard.

"Caitlin, let's talk."

"Oh, you should have took her offer. Now all that pent up stress has made poor little Caitlin snap. And now she's let me out of my cage and I'm not going back in any time soon."

She holds up her hand and Flash dodges the blast of ice. Ice can take him down, given what Snart's freeze gun did in the past. He manages to avoid Caitlin blasting him.

"Three years worth of stress, every thing that's happened to me and I mean everything. It's time for me to stop holding back! Maybe I should be someone else! Maybe I should be!"

"You don't want to do this. I know you're frustrated, but you shouldn't give in. Caitlin, listen..."

"Caitlin's gone!"

She throws herself at Flash. Flash dodges the attack and makes sure to just barely avoid his feet being frozen to the ground. He comes face to face with the woman in front of him.

"No she isn't, she's right here, she's just lost! She's one of the best friends that I can ever have and she's in there...just let her out. Just let her go!"

"Really? After all this, you're going to stick me...her in the friend zone. You're stubborn pride is why you can't get anything done. You could have as many girls as you want with your powers, but instead, you have to be noble. You won't let me...her help you! I throw myself at you and bare my soul...she bares her soul out, and you just brush her off! You're selfish, Barry, completely selfish! It always has to be about your needs, and what you want. Well, what if she needs you?"

"It's not like..."

"Yes, it is. And fine, Caitlin Snow's nothing other than a broken woman with a doomed dating life. I'm not her...I'm something better. And I'm going to take what I want, whether you agree to it or not."

"Caitlin, don't..."

She throws herself at Barry and pins him up against the wall. Her fingers shape into small icicles when she closes on him. His body freezes when she sucks the body heat out of him.

"You should have let us help you. Why do you have to be so pig headed?"

A second passes with Caitlin pulling back from him. Barry slumps against the side of the building with a deep breath coming through his body. She hesitates for a long second. The icicle retracts from her fingers. The woman's inner nature pushes her back.

Barry's hand shoots forward and cups hers in one of the most calming manners possible. Caitlin breaths in and breaths out a couple more times before Barry pulls his fingertips away from hers.

"Just...just...calm down. It's fine. It's really fine. It's going to be fine."

"You keep saying that. It doesn't make it any more true."

Flash embraces Killer Frost on the top of the rooftop. She closes her eyes. The thought to push him away or harm him even further fades from her memory.

"Why do...why do these things always happen?"

"Luck, I guess."

The next movement Flash makes is to lean in and give her a reassuring kiss on the lips. This causes Killer Frost to slowly fade and for Caitlin to regain control, well gain control somewhat. She pulls away from him for a second to contemplate what's happening.

"It's strange, you have to admit that."

Caitlin shrugs her shoulders at Barry's comment and decides to tell him straight out what she thinks.

"What about our lives are really normal to begin with?"

Weather Wizard pulls himself to a standing position on the other side. He sees the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stop.

"No, you don't."

A blur runs up the side of the building and drops the Wizard down to the ground. Jesse slaps the power inhibitor cuffs on him in a blink of an eye and pulls back from him.

"I did it. I really did it."

Flash turns to the younger speedster with a smile on his face. The smile causes her to look overly pleased with herself as the comment which follows.

"Good job."

Top and Mirror Master look to have vacated the premises, getting out where the getting is good. Golden Glider stands on the ground. Her breathing measuring in a couple of gasps as she backs almost up into the third speedster on the ground.

"Wait."

Caitlin slides down on a slide made entirely of ice as Jesse and Barry join her on the ground. She flashes a small smile at Lisa.

"You could help us."

"To be fair, I owe you because they might have killed me. Or they would have tried."

True, the key word was in fact try, but to be honest, Lisa owes them big time and she always keeps her debts nice and square.

* * *

Harrison Wells finds himself staring at several samples of the blood. One of them belonging to Iris West, one of them belonging to Lisa Snart, and one of them belonging to the babbling madman who Barry met at the Central City Police Department. On the other side of the room, Jesse, Sapphire, Barry, and Iris all stand to wait for it.

He moves over to look at the nano-bots which finally settle down after their frantic attempts to settle earlier.

"Well, there's most certainly trace elements of these nanobots in these three samples of blood. My diagnosis is that they affect you, Ms. West, along with Ms. Snart, less than our unnamed friend in the lockup. And they most certainly all come from the same source...whatever visited Central City. The fact it came the night Barry left on his ill-fated Flashpoint adventure is no coincidence I think."

Barry blinks and Iris frowns.

"Are you saying what's going on here is Barry's fault?"

"Not willingly, but time travel of his magnitude, both to make such a change and both to make an attempt to correct it causes ripples which will be felt all out time and space. The fact is..."

"No one could have seen this coming. No one."

Jesse speaks so firmly when she looks at her father that he's taken back .Whatever he's going to say, is currently lost to the fabric of space and time.

"Of course. The key is these symbols and finding out what they mean. But, they're of no language on either this Earth or any other Earth I've ever studied."

"Because they aren't."

Barry closes his eyes a thought entering his mind. He returns back to the conversation at hand.

"How feasible is it to get me to another Earth? Because I know someone who might know what's going on here."

"Might or does?"

"Just answer the question, please."

The Earth-Two Version of Wells puts a finger on the tip of his nose and takes a deep breath.

"Give me a few hours. And I'll have something set up. By morning at least. If Ms. Stagg consents that is."

All eyes turns on the owner of Star Labs who just gives them a smile.

"If it means saving the world, then I'm all for it. Let's do this."

Barry figures they might be able to get some headway on this once they translate the symbols. Getting a clear sample of the nano-bots which either empowered or infected the people is another matter entirely, but Barry figures they are well on the right track.

A hand claps on Iris's shoulder.

"I'm going to go and check up on Caitlin. I'm going to see how she's doing."

"Good...make sure to take real good care of her...for my sake...and yours...and hers..."

Barry nods regarding how unconventional this is. Wells frowns and decides that whatever relationship drama this is, it may be the best for him not to be involved.

* * *

The sanctuary gives Felicity plenty of time to thing and contemplate her move. She sits at the front of the computer and types away, reading out loud what she types as she composes the message.

"I'm sorry, but we do need some time apart. To get my head together and figure out where I want to go in life. After everything that's happened, and everything that we've been through, I don't want to do this when my mind and my heart is not completely into it. People could get hurt. You're doing a good job without me. I'm on my way out of town by the time you read this...I'll be fine. Talk to you again sometime."

Felicity punches in a couple more commands on the computer and pulls back. She returns to the government database she quickly scrolls with for information.

"Where are you?"

A knock on the door brings Felicity out of her thoughts. She frowns.

"It's open."

Laurel steps into the room. Felicity adopts a sunny expression from the more stoic one she wore when getting to work.

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Just heading out and wanting to know if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee. I mean, you've been holed up like a hermit for a long time."

"I'll think about it. It's just a couple more things I have to do."

Felicity finds a picture of a gentleman trying to break into an government building. If she finds out where the building is, it may shed some light on what she's looking into. She notices the symbols in his arm and can barely hold back the look of triumph on her face.

"Gotcha."

Laurel raises her eyebrow. Felicity just smiles.

"Just following up on something for Barry. Lots of odd things happening in Central City right now...think it might be of a different world."

She pushes her headset in.

"Hey, guys, another guy with those symbols carved into his arm turned up. Sending you a picture right now...if I can figure out what the guy tried to break into, we would really be working."

Felicity leans back in the chair and scratches the small of her back. She closes her eyes and runs a check to possible government buildings against the ARGUS database while Laurel waits patiently. She hits a couple of probable matches after a short wait time.

"Perfect."

She shuts down the computer and turns to properly face Laurel.

"I should be wrapping up here soon...guess I'll take you up on that coffee."

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 25th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The following chapter contains lemon content and no plot. As always, if you're here for the plot, feel free to skip this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven:**

* * *

A knock on the door outside of the room Caitlin's staying in causes Barry to wonder how she's doing after the near explosion into Killer Frost mode. The door opens up and Caitlin pokes her head out. She wears a lab coat and a pair of eyeglasses, and it takes Barry a second to realize she's not wearing anything else underneath.

"I've been expecting you. Come in, Barry."

Caitlin pulls Barry into the room with a smile on her face. The thought about talking to her about what happened or rather how to proceed from here leaves Barry just as suddenly as Caitlin kisses him. Barry wraps his arm around the sexy woman as she shoves a tongue down her throat. Fingers dangle against Barry's hair as Caitlin pushes him back on the medical cot before him.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't standard procedure, Doctor Snow."

She smiles and squeezes Barry's crotch through his pants.

"I'm done waiting. You don't know how many times I thought about this. How many times I went home at night and imagined what would happen. But, I decided that it wouldn't be professional so I didn't do it outside of thoughts of...well you doing me."

Caitlin's fingers push against his crotch and take his shirt off. She gives him several more kisses over his body.

"You know something. I dreamed what would happen after a successful mission, you came back and you shoved me against the wall. You took my body and showed me what a real man did to a woman. How he made her feel really good?"

A spark flickers into Barry's eyes. He grabs Caitlin and backs her against the wall. The two lovers meet hip to hip when Barry pushes his clothed erection into Caitlin through her lab coat.

"You mean something like this?"

Caitlin's nipples harden when Barry presses against her. Barry gives her a smile.

"No, not exactly...you rip my clothes off and then I help you out of yours. Right before you take me against the wall. You ram that big cock into my tight pussy and wreck me for life. You make me feel it the next day. You make me cum over and over again and then you cum inside me. Then you slam me over that table right there and take my ass like it's meant to be taken."

The constant stream of husky dirty talk makes Barry harden. His hands zip over the lab coat and rip it off. Caitlin's full breasts pop out of her shirt with nipples so hard they can cut through glass. Barry runs a hand over her right breast and goes to dive into her left breast. He sucks on the nipple, wishing he has an extra hand. Her pussy grinds against him and leaves a wet spot against him.

"That's not all I have to offer."

Barry steps back from her breasts and gets a good view of her pussy, dripping wet, and completely clean of any hair. Caitlin gives him a smile and answers the unasked question.

"The hair that's not on my head comes off when I go all Killer Frost...I'm glad it really doesn't on the top of my head. The last thing that I want to do is walk around looking like Lex Luthor's twin sister."

"You might wear the look better."

Barry rubs his hand through her dark hair. Caitlin leans over and sucks his ear lobe before whispering to him.

"Every time I shift back...I feel refreshed in some ways. Feel my pussy, feel how tight it is."

He rolls a finger against her folds and Caitlin throws her hips against his hand. It stains with her juices when Barry drives into it.

"Damn, it is pretty tight."

"For you, it's tight for you...but you're being neglected. Poor baby."

Caitlin rips Barry's pants off to reveal his aching cock. For sure not the first time Caitlin sees Barry without any clothes, but the first time she's going to enjoy it without reciting the multiplication tables in the back of her head while examining him.

"You have a good sized cock, Barry. I'm sure you make Iris happy, and you're going to make me happy, and other women happy, we're going to have to beat them of with a stick."

She drops to her knees and wearing no clothes, other than the pair of eye glasses, makes Caitlin look completely dead sexy.

"But, for now, I'll settle for just beating you off."

Both hands wrap around Barry's manhood and Caitlin tugs on it. Barry groans with the feeling of Caitlin rocking her hands back and forth. She bends down and sucks on his balls while jerking him off.

"I'm going to shower in your cum, Barry. I want it all over my face, all over my tits, dribbling down my body. I want it to stain this fucking wall behind me."

"Damn, I never knew..."

"It's always the brainy ones, Barry who have the hidden side. But, let's have some real fun now. I bet you thought about this before...how close of a peak did you take at these when you had me naked when you changed me?"

Okay, maybe Barry took a peak but it was kind of hard not to. Caitlin's round tits brush up his legs and come closer to closing in on his throbbing erection. Barry's blood flow to his loins increase and Caitlin drags her breasts against the tip of his head all the way down to the base.

Caitlin wraps her breasts around Barry's rod and just smiles down at him. She has him right where she wants him and the pleasure just simply increases.

"I'm not lying when I say I want to see your cum all over my face, my tits...and right here."

She taps her glasses and pushes up and down.

"Cum all over these glasses. Nothing's hotter than a girl in glasses with cum dripping off them, right?"

Barry clutches Caitlin's tits and becomes a more active partner in fucking them. The soft and firm flesh wrapping around his tool makes his seed build up even faster. Caitlin giving him the dirtiest glare through those glasses speeds up Barry's thoughts.

"You girls...you're going to be the death of me."

"If so, you'll die a happy man. And a satisfied one...but it's time, Barry."

Caitlin tightens the grip around his tool with her breasts. A very hungry smile passes over her lips the more she works Barry over with a few more pushes. She leans in and looks up at him with a smile.

"Cum, Barry, Cum."

There's a small part of Barry who wants to call her out on that one. There's a bigger part of him, namely a really big part of him, who just marvels at how hot she is when she says this. Barry plants himself deep into Caitlin's cleavage and keeps working her over.

A grunt sends Barry's orgasm firing up into Caitlin's face and all over her breasts. Barry holds on and pumps his load all over her face. The cum splatters onto her glasses and some of it trickles down the side of her face. Even more coats her neck and arms.

Caitlin smiles and collects several strands of seed hanging from her face. She pops them inside and sucks on them with hunger dancing through her passionate gaze. Caitlin slips the glasses off and slowly, licks the cum off of them. She makes sure to maintain eye contact with him as she feeds on his juices.

He smacks her in the face with his cock.

"Sorry."

A grin passes over Caitlin's face when she looks Barry shamelessly. She reaches in and grabs his cock before smiling.

"Well, you're just like the energizer bunny, aren't you? You just keep going and going and going and going and..."

She pumps his cock with each uttering of "going". Barry grabs Caitlin and backs her up against the medical cot. She slides it almost to the wall, with her back pressing against the cold steal. Barry grabs her hips and Caitlin's thighs almost come apart on instinct.

An instant which seems like forever passes. Barry darts his tongue against Caitlin's dripping pussy with ease. She screams out from Barry's actions and in a good way. Her encouraging moans make Barry enjoy the sweet taste of Caitlin's pussy.

Her pussy tastes as sweet as ice cream. Barry indulges himself between Caitlin's thighs for a good long while and makes sure she's nice and wet for him. Not that she needs to be too wet. The addictive properties of a fresh pussy amps up the exciting level Barry feels.

He finally comes up, leaving Caitlin breathless and dripping wet. She now wants him inside of her in the worst way and cannot wait much longer.

"I need you Barry. Please. I know you can go for a long time."

"I can go for a long time. You just wait and see."

Barry slides his cock into Caitlin as he stands on the ground and her on the table .His legs pump when he slides into her body. Caitlin tightens the grip around his waist to steady him into place.

"It's about fucking time!"

Caitlin howls in pleasure the very second Barry buries himself into her. Her walls open up just enough to allow Barry to slide in but push against him.

"It's all for you. After everything, it's the least that I can do. And the fact that I'm getting something out of it...something really good."

A deep purr comes from Caitlin when her nipples stick out for Barry to touch. He grabs them and caresses her body. The dream comes true as Barry touches Caitlin in the way she always imagines him touching her. Their hips keep pumping together with Barry holding onto her.

Barry will be a liar if he did not have a few thoughts about Caitlin. She's beautiful and amazing, so which straight man would not have a thought about what it would be like to b with her? He never decides to act on them out of loyalty to Iris, even though they're not completely together. And also because he did not want to think that he was abusing their friendship.

"I never thought this would happen."

"It's happening. It's really happening."

Caitlin clutches onto him tightly almost afraid to let him go. He's in so deep and making her feel so good that nothing else matters right now. The entire world stops for Caitlin and all that matters is her and Barry finishing together. Barry's touches make Caitlin feel even more alive.

"It's...it's...Barry, I feel so good now. I'm glad we can be together like this...no matter how strange..."

"Just stop thinking about it and feel."

They enter a steamy liplock with each other as Barry pushes against Caitlin. Their hips grind together with the friction only increasing the more the two of them enter this pleasurable encounter. Barry's fingers reach underneath Caitlin's rising body and grab onto her ass. She returns the fire by squeezing his. He holds her up against the wall with his legs brushing against the medical table.

Her pussy feels so tight and her entire body just is a wonderland for Barry to explore. The beautiful expression in her eyes makes Barry hold himself deep inside of her. He pumps deep inside of her body. Every inch of Caitlin's gorgeous frame rippling against him causes Barry to keep working into her.

"Barry! I think I'm..."

She squirts all over Barry the deeper he pushes against her. Their bodies form a tight seal around each other the more Barry buries himself inside of Caitlin. Caitlin pulls him closer towards her and gives a passionate squeal of approval in his ear.

Caitlin's mind goes completely over the edge. Her eyes turn a crystal blue when when Barry drives into her. Barry's fast fingers dancing over her legs sends Caitlin over the edge.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you close?"

Caitlin squeezes against him. She might lose it in more ways then one. She resolves to keep in calm, at least for Barry's sake. The depths Barry goes into her stuns Caitlin.

"Almost...I want to feel you go off first."

"Hope you give something in return...I think I just might be a bit...frosty if you don't cum soon."

Barry pumps himself inside of her. Their bodies join one more time with Caitlin's approaching orgasm threatening to squeeze all of the essence from the Fastest Man Alive. Barry holds her thighs firmly on the ground and finishes pumping his way inside of her.

The end comes for this round with Caitlin grabbing onto Barry hard and milking him. Barry pushes against her and grunts loudly. Their mutual orgasm causes their muscles to tense up and then release in an expression of mutual release.

Caitlin clutches Barry's back and drags her fingers down it. She moans in pleasure when Barry's seed finds its way into her and fills her up. Caitlin clutches him and drains him of every single last drop Barry sends into her.

The sweet release of a dream coming true follows. Barry's body now lays down on top of Caitlin's when he finishes in her. The two kiss with Barry still resting between Caitlin's legs.

Caitlin rolls Barry over so she's straddling him. Two small blasts of ice come out of her hands and bind Barry's wrists to the cot. The other bind his legs. She grins when eating up the eye candy.

"Caitlin..."

"Shh, Barry, we're going to have a lot more fun. Trust me."

A smile of mischief appears over Caitlin when she rolls her hips down across Barry's. The right amount of cool air hardens Barry's nipples and Caitlin sucking on them causes Barry's cock to harden even more.

"Someone is ready for more playtime, isn't he?"

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin grinds her pussy down against Barry's tool. His cock is hard as a rock when Caitlin rubs him all the way up and down it. Her fingers grasp him firmly and pump Barry just a little bit more.

"I'm going to ride you. I'm going to ride you until you're all worn out...let's see how long that takes."

The position Barry finds himself in does nothing to distract from the very hard erection he has. Caitlin drops her wet pussy down upon his hard cock and takes Barry one inch at a time inside of her until she's got Barry inside of her completely.

Caitlin throws herself back and is glad Barry is up for this. She needs this for a very long time. She bounces on Barry's cock and feels it just swell even more inside of her body. She clamps down onto him.

"I might free your hands so you can play with these. But you're just going to have to settle for being a watcher until I'm ready."

A hand pressing against Caitlin's right breast gets Barry's attention. Small icicles hang from her nipples and make things more exotic. They sway and bounce when Caitlin rubs her breasts with one hand and then rests the other on Barry's chest, tracing dirty words on his chest while she fucks him.

His balls ache from what Caitlin's doing to him. She pulls off of him and drops down onto him to sink down hard. Barry holds himself back against her.

"Caitlin, oh god, this feels so good."

"I know it does! And it will feel even better, trust me."

Caitlin slides away from Barry and turns around so she faces a mirror. Her pussy lines up for Barry's cock and she mounts him in a reverse-cowgirl position.

Oh how much Barry longs to touch that perfect ass when it bounces. He just follows the progress when it wiggles just several inches away from his face.

"Going to cum on me, Barry? I wouldn't blame you, but not yet...not yet."

Two fingers clutch Barry when Caitlin pulls off of him. She lies chest to chest with Barry and gives him a long kiss on the lips. Barry returns the favor. Caitlin releases his manhood from her iron grip and closes in just ever so closer towards him.

"This is three years of pent up lust I'm letting out, Barry. Do you know that?"

"Yes"

She slides down onto him again. They meet each other again. Barry tries to move his hand up, only to realize that it's tied down. Maybe not as much as usual, but it's still there. And Caitlin is still working her magic around his rock hard cock to make Barry lose himself in the lust he has for her.

Caitlin rises up and rides Barry again for another round. Everything she ever wants to feel just hits. Barry's body pressed out against hers makes Caitlin's nerve endings explode in pleasure. She never feels better and decides to let it go. She coats Barry with another shower of juices to show how aroused she is.

Time ticks by with Barry's hands finally coming free just enough so they can play with Caitlin's chest and ass. The moans of encouragement coming from Caitlin show how much she enjoys it. Barry's swollen balls slide against her when he plays with her.

"You're going to get it, in a minute, Doctor Snow."

"We'll see, Mr. Allen...but you're right!"

Barry runs his hands over her body. The smoothness and the softness of all of Caitlin makes Barry feel very fortunate of the position he's in. And she keeps it up and keeps riding him.

Stars flash through their eyes at the same time as Barry loses himself first inside of her. It triggers something inside of Caitlin as she rides him until both satisfy themselves with a release.

The two rest, with Caitlin on top of Barry. She knows it's only a matter of minutes before the fun and games pick up again.

X-X-X

Time passes with Barry and Caitlin on a couch in the lab. Barry's fingers loop around Caitlin's shoulder and he pulls her into him nice and tight. A smile passes over his face when they move against each other.

A warm sensation jerks Barry from his half sleeping state. His eyes adjust to the light just in time to see Iris down on her knees before him. Her hand rests on his balls and strokes them with a hungry glimpse on her eyes. She pleasures Barry with her mouth for a few more seconds before slowly dragging against him.

"You two taste as good together as I thought you would."

Her tongue paints down Barry's cock and balls to take Caitlin's remaining juices off of it. Iris pulls herself up and climbs onto Barry's lap. She leans in and kisses him on the lips which he returns.

"I don't think it's fair I didn't get to taste the two of you together."

The kiss breaks as Iris wakes up. She leans in and plants a kiss on Caitlin's lips while both press into either side of Barry. Barry finds himself pinned down between two women and really there are far less objectionable circumstances to be in right now. He moves to kiss both Caitlin and Iris on the lips when they move apart.

"So, you want to taste us both together?"

Caitlin slides back so Iris can crawl between her legs. Their bodies press against each other as they enter a steamy make-out session as Barry presses himself against Iris from behind. The two ladies feel their lust just building to each other. The energy swirling around their bodies grows more intense.

Barry realizes that from this position he can have his pick of them. Given how Iris did not have her turn, he slides into Iris from behind.

The very familiar sensation of Barry burying inside of her body causes Iris's arousal to jolt up to another level. The fact she's on top of Caitlin when this happens and every now then, Barry's swinging balls hits Caitlin, makes this just that much more interesting.

Caitlin throws her head back and gives a pleasurable sound of enjoyment when Iris nibbles on her chest. Barry sliding into Iris while Iris buries her face into Caitlin's breasts and sucks on them makes her really good. She rolls her hips back and forth against the beautiful woman on top of her.

Barry grinds himself against Iris. The warm heat of her body squeezing him makes things intense. Iris's walls enclose him to match his thrusts at a similar speed. The friction between the both of them increases with Barry thrusting away. He holds onto Iris's round ass and pushes into her from behind. The slap of balls against flesh makes Iris tense up and release him.

A grin passes over Iris's face when she looks at Caitlin thrashing back and forth against them.

"I think Snow's about ready to melt."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

Iris thinks so, or rather knows so. Barry holds down onto her hips and keeps working his way into her. The speed he thrusts inside makes Iris think that this is going to end rather well for them.

The moment Iris enters her state of orgasm, Barry switches holes and shoves inside of Caitlin. It's very difficult to tell which one feels nicer. It's a pretty close rate and unfair to really compare when they both feel amazing in their different ways. And speaking of feeling amazing, Iris's ass squeezes nicely in Barry's hand.

"That can be yours soon enough if you earn it."

"I think I'm well on my way to working my way inside."

Barry finger fucks Iris's ass while driving himself into Caitlin. The combined moans of both women escalate with each movement. Barry burns through another orgasm. Sensations beyond all measure course through his body the closer he works Caitlin to cumming.

Caitlin thrusts her hips to hit both Iris and also drive Barry's cock inside of her. Barry feels up both of their bodies hands moving at super speed. It most certainly gets them riled up and ready for more.

The moment Caitlin clamps down onto his cock, Barry feels a tingling pleasure through his loins. He pushes a bit further inside to stretch her out and releases him.

Iris screams when Barry jams himself deep inside of her. His hands trace patterns to explore her body, dripping with a state of arousal which only just began when she found Barry and Caitlin the state they are in. She wishes she could see what they got up to.

"I can't...BARRY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Barry blows on the back of her neck with a smile which causes Iris to become completely undone. He keeps up the action along with the feeling up of other parts of her body. Iris rolls back and Caitlin kisses her while Barry slides himself back and forth.

Every action leads to an extremely strong reaction. Barry holds himself and crashes down into Iris. Their bodies dance together in intense and never ending pleasure. Barry repeats several more times. He switches from Iris to Caitlin until the end happens.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish, Cait."

"Good."

Barry finishes and fills up Iris. Iris clutches onto anything she can grab onto as her body enters a state of pure, unbridled arousal. Barry crams deep inside of her and pulls almost all the way out before going completely out of her one more time.

The dust settles and Iris finishes running a marathon. Barry pulls away and Caitlin sits up.

The next thing the trio knows is Iris flips onto the bed with Caitlin on top of her. The two kiss each other for a long moment until Caitlin switches things up. Every inch of Iris's delicious body becomes Caitlin's domain. She keeps kissing until she reaches the honeypot.

Caitlin digs into the juices trickling down between Iris's thighs. A growing hunger hits Caitlin almost instantly .Her hands keep rolling over Iris and making her breath in pleasure. A couple more swipes of the tongue follow with Caitlin pulling away from her.

Iris's closes her eyes. Caitlin's beautiful face disappearing between her thighs most certainly hits a trigger in Iris which is unlike what she's ever felt before. Caitlin laps up the juices, both hers and Barry's, when they trickle down her leg.

"Not bad."

The view of Caitlin's swaying hips and body distract Barry. He knows what he wants and what he wants is right in front of him. Caitlin dangles right next to him with Barry closing just a little bit closer. He reaches her.

Iris locks eyes with Barry and mouths two words at him.

"Take her."

Never one to disappoint his girlfriend, Barry slides into Caitlin as deep as he can. She opens up to take Barry's gift inside of her her. The speedster runs his hands.

The very wonderful man behind her feeds Caitlin's increased sexual libido. Barry holds his hands against her and gives her a nice squeeze around her nipples. Caitlin's lust only spikes up to a brand new level the further Barry drives inside of her.

Iris enjoys the vibrations coming from Caitlin's mouth as she moans deep. Caitlin devours her womanhood and sends Iris spiraling over the edge with a fit of pleasure. Her nails rake down the back of Caitlin's neck. The view of Barry driving into Caitlin also lights Iris's world on fire.

A grunt follows with Barry having the time of his of his life with the constant indulgence inside of Caitlin. He pulls almost all the way back from her and then drives inside of her as far as possible. Barry closes around her breasts and releases them with a long thrust.

"Getting close. So close."

"I think we all are."

Iris breaths out these words. Caitlin cannot say anything on account of her mouth being extremely busy and tied up with giving Iris her pleasure. She appreciates it and also appreciates Barry's hands zipping around their bodies both at the same time.

The combined orgasm from the three of them sends Barry this much closer to the edge. He wants to let Caitlin finish at least once before burying himself into her. He slows down everything around him. He measures her arousal and also hits all of the pleasure points of her body.

Caitlin buries herself into Iris's to stifle her screams. The energy all of them give off at the same time rock their worlds big time. Barry drags his nails against Iris and holds into her before pulling almost all the way out and driving inside of her one more time.

"Getting closer! So close!"

Barry lets himself lose completely and baptizes Caitlin's insides with his seed. He keeps working her over. Desire beyond all else to make these two beautiful women happy drives Barry. And judging by the sounds they make, he makes them very happy.

He pulls out from Caitlin to see the flood appearing between her legs. She rolls over and allows Iris to do the same. The two crawl on their knees towards Barry, barely avoiding landing off of the couch. They kiss his body and also stroke his manhood which rises even more.

"I think there's something I wanted earlier that I didn't quite get. But Iris wants it first, doesn't she?"

A small bottle of oil comes into Caitlin's hand. She smears the fluids on said hand and grasps the underside of Barry. She proceeds to give Barry a very slippery handjob, making sure his cock is wet. She also adds an amount of lubricant to Iris's ass which causes her to close.

"Caitlin, are you..."

"Hey, I can see it in your eyes. You want it. And every time you sit down, you'll be thinking about what Barry did to you...trust me...it will be fun...and I'll be right here with you to help you."

Caitlin reassures Iris everything is going to be okay with a kiss. The second Iris's oiled up ass rubs against Barry's cock, it becomes like lightning sparking between the two all over again. Barry holds onto Iris and drags her into perfect position to drop herself down onto him.

The first few inches most certainly make Iris a bit tepid. The moment Barry wraps his arms around her and slides her down, it becomes so much more.

"Jesus!"

Barry groans the second Iris's thick ass hits him right on the balls. She leans back and gives him a kiss to the lips just as well.

Caitlin observes Barry sliding into Iris's well lubricated back passage. She cocks her head as if this is a scientific experiment. She nods in response.

"Perfect."

"Yeah, I'll say!"

Iris closes her tight back ring around Barry's invading organ. His fingers run a marathon all over her body and send tingles down her. His grunts make her feel really good.

"And I can make it better...just give me a second."

Caitlin closes her eyes and feels a growth between her legs. A icy object comes between her legs. Iris's eyes watch towards it, as she realizes it's shaped like...well it's obvious what Caitlin is going for.

"I'm pretty sure this is nice and hot enough to make me melt. Wouldn't you say?"

Caitlin jams her ice cock deep inside of Iris. The cool snap hitting her thighs makes Iris breath in. Yet, it's so warm as well as their bodies merge together.

Iris West finds herself the meat of a sexual sandwich, a thought of which she's perfectly find of. Both of her holes enjoy the feeling of having two cocks, one of flesh and the other made of ice, inside of her.

The thought hit Caitlin this might not work right away. However, desire hits her hard as she drives a little bit deeper inside of Iris.

"Mmm! Are we all having fun?"

Barry crams himself into Iris from behind having a lot of fun. Caitlin kisses him over Iris's shoulder. The two indulge themselves in a long and very passionate kiss with each other. Barry pulls back and nibbles Iris's neck as well.

Every touch between them makes Iris jolt her hips down onto him. Barry keeps working a bit closer until finally he cannot take more.

"I'm going to..."

"Please lose it! Barry! Don't...don't hold back on me! I need this so badly! You don't even know!"

A tension release follows with Barry losing himself inside of Iris's firm ass. He keeps a hold with a constant state, back and forth of driving into her body. His balls tense up and release into her.

Caitlin's addition almost melts with the heat from Iris. She pushes against Iris, humping against her body as they move. Iris closes her eyes and keeps enjoying what's going on between them.

Seconds pass completely with Barry pulling from Iris. She drops down on the bed just in time for Caitlin to move over and put her hand on Barry's lap. She squeezes his cock and leans down to clean it off.

"I think you had a fantasy."

Barry grabs Caitlin and runs her across the room. She spins around from Barry and bends over the table.

"I believe it had something to do with this table and me nailing you in the ass over it. Until you couldn't take any more...is that right? Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right Barry. You're really right...and when you're right, you're right!"

A firm grip on the back of her legs and her meaty ass cheeks makes Caitlin just leak over the table. She can see the pleasure which Barry brings. The thought of anal right here and right now appeals to her dark, sinful side, the naughty side which she keeps under wraps.

"And this is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

Barry smiles and kisses the back of her neck. He closes in on her.

"Me either."

Sinking into Caitlin's ass increases his emotions to a new level. He rocks into her tight butt, while also running his fingers all over her. The moment Barry enters her, he's lost into pleasure and she's moaning, grabbing onto the table just as Barry stuffs her ass full of his cock.

"You are...so right! You're so very...right!"

Barry grabs onto her ass and releases her from his grip. A spank sends Caitlin tilting over the edge into pleasure. Barry hammers her from behind without any abandon.

The view of Barry bending Caitlin over that table brings Iris's arousal to an entirely different level. Her nails push against her nipples hard when the deep breathing increase.

"Keep it up! Don't slow down! Oh, take her ass. It's built to be fucked!"

The words of Iris only spur Barry on to ram deep inside of her tightening asshole. He pulls back out and then back into her.

Caitlin drags her nails over the desk. She mewls out loud with the increasing pleasure. Barry doubles his actions when thrusting deeper and harder and faster. His hands start vibrating against her center and sends Caitlin spiraling over with a fit of lust.

The time Barry spends with Caitlin's ass, well he loses track. With such a work of art, little things like time are not something Barry wants right now.

He reaches the end sooner rather than later. Barry grabs onto her and pushes into her.

"Getting close?"

Barry's fingers inside of her drives Caitlin's attention back to her. Yes, she's so close. So close that she almost flies over the edge with pleasure.

"I can't...not too much longer now! I swear...I SWEAR!"

"DON'T THEN! DO IT!"

Barry's hips shift into a blur when he plows Caitlin in her accommodating back passage.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

He grabs her firmly and plants inside before the dam breaks. The latest orgasm takes a fair amount out of Barry although he hangs on and rides Caitlin to completion.

All three parties in this debauched little encounter release themselves. They all join a bit closer together with the intimate encounter they share.

They end with Barry back on the couch and Iris and Caitlin on either side of them. They need to catch their breaths, have a shower, a bite to eat, before they rejoin civilization.

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 27th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you on for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

* * *

"Hey, Barry. I'm sorry, but we do need some time apart. To get my head together and figure out where I want to go in life. After everything that's happened, and everything that we've been through, I don't want to do this when my mind and my heart is not completely into it. People could get hurt. You're doing a good job without me. I'm on my way out of town by the time you read this...I'll be fine. Talk to you again sometime."

A second passes after Barry receives that particular message from Cisco. Caitlin and Iris stand on either side of him with hands on his shoulder. It takes a couple of minutes before the silence is broken by Iris.

"You know, perhaps it's for the best right now. It's actually pretty responsible not to try and force yourself back into the fray when you're not one hundred percent mentally there."

Caitlin nods in response. The message sounds how mentally defeated Cisco was after the murder of his brother at the hands of the Trickster. He stands right there, but can do absolutely nothing to help. Countless people die in the explosion caused by the Trickster.

One can see the nervous shifting and Iris can sense what he's thinking about. It becomes almost second nature at this point as far as Iris is concerned to read Barry's thoughts and more importantly see how much self-doubt and guilt that comes from his mind. Iris stretches out and places a single hand firmly on the back of Barry's neck.

"You don't know if you being there would have helped. And I know the other thing you're thinking about and you really can't have known that."

A sigh follows from Barry. He knows, boy does he ever know. Barry looks at his phone one more time. There's a small thought of him seeing Cisco face to face, but given the message, Cisco's already left town to clear his head. There's no indication that nothing is wrong other than grief or a bit of doubt.

It's a fine line to walk between concern and being just a tad bit pussy. Barry does his best not to thread over this line.

A figure coming up from the steps draws Barry's attention away from the conversation. Laurel stands in front of them. She can see the somber expressions on the face of Iris, Caitlin, and Barry.

"Is this a bad time?"

Barry shifts his attention towards Laurel.

"No, it's not a bad time. How are you doing?"

She sighs.

"Busy as it turns out. Felicity is still investigating the thing that flashed in the sky. I'm beginning to think there's something more weird going on than meets the eye. Especially when another one of these came up. Not sure if she showed you, but..."

Laurel pulls out a picture of the gentleman with symbols carved into him. The symbols match a similar pattern to the crazed lunatic down at the Central City Police Department. Barry's keen eye detects them in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah, I've seen them before. We're actually trying to figure out a way to get to another Earth to ask a friend of mine if she can help...but it's slow going."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Barry nods in response at the confident expression on Laurel's face.

"So, how are things going for you? Other things?"

"Things are quiet in Starling City. Oliver is about ready to head back into the field, but we don't want to rush things. Mostly because I think that he's trying to rush it because he's bored. Thea and I we can pick up the slack in the meantime and then..."

A figure coming up the steps brushes Laurel on the shoulder. Laurel jumps back at surprise at the young brunette girl who comes up to her.

"Laurel, this is Jesse, the daughter of the other Harrison Wells, the one that isn't disguised as an evil speedster who killed my mother."

"Right...it's a pleasure to meet you Jesse."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine...you're...her...aren't you?"

Barry clears his throat before Jesse flies off the track. A small amused chuckle comes from Laurel before Jesse turns her attention properly to Barry. Jesse stands up straight and decides to tell him.

"It's ready. Well, Dad's about ninety-eight percent its ready and I checked his calculations and it seems pretty ready. It should be a smooth trip, providing of course she is able to help us. You did say that she was able to help us, right?"

"Right. She's able to help us. Kara said after the last time that if I needed any help, she would return the favor. And if she doesn't know, she has access to information which might be able to piece together these symbols."

Jesse bobs her head up and down in excitement. She grabs Barry's arm and drags him to the lab to the point where Iris and Caitlin burst out into laughter. Laurel looks at both of them in confusion, but still she is somewhat amused by the spectacle involved.

"I feel like I've missed something."

A grin comes over Iris's face as she pats Laurel on the shoulder. It's kind of hard to explain what's happening with outsiders, although perhaps Iris thinks it would be best to clue Laurel in.

"Well, it's a long story."

* * *

Caitlin joins Barry and Jesse in the lab while Sapphire and Wells go over the treadmill in front of them. They talk and it's pretty much all business between the two of them.

"The Speedforce Treadmill is an invention of mine which can send a speedster either back in time or to another dimensions. I've spent the better part of the last night, along with more coffee than is healthy modifying it until it's strong enough to withstand the trip to this other Earth, this Earth Thirty-Eight. You should be able to make the jump quiet easily, but it requires two speedsters for a jump this far."

A grin bounces over Jesse's face. She disappears and suits up to the chagrin of her father.

"Well, let's do it then. Barry and I can handle this and be back by dinner. Trust me."

"I assumed that it would be Ms. West and Mr. Allen..."

"But, neither of them have the experience of traveling between Earths like I do. Okay, Barry did a couple of times, but Iris hasn't been broken in and this is a long trip. You don't want someone who hasn't done this before, going in this deep, on their first time. I can guide Barry."

"Neither of them are my daughter as well."

The expression on Jesse's face falls and her arms fold over her chest.

"C'mon, Dad. I've done this before...the last thing you want is Barry to be lost in some kind of interdimensional void. No matter what kind of facade you put on in public, you really don't want that on your conscious. And besides, it will be much quicker if I guide him."

"She has a point."

Wells gives Iris, who steps into the lab, a sidelong look as if to say that she's not helping at all. Sapphire clears her throat.

"You'd want to wear these when you go through that portal. They're watches which track your vital signs, across many Earths. That way if there's some kind of problem, we'll be able to know. And if it red-lines and only when it red-lines..."

It's here which Sapphire gives Wells one of those looks which tells him that he better not try anything premature. Wells remains stoic and unbothered by the look on her face.

"We can pull you back."

Barry and Jesse just smile and nod and accept the watches. Lightweight, it's almost like they're not wearing them at all which works out well for both of them. Both speedsters line up outside of the portal and start running on the treadmill. Sparks fly from their body as enough energy opens up a portal to parts unknown and a portal to Earth Thirty-Eight.

Wells slides back in the chair while peering ever so lightly at where they left. The good news is there is no spike of their vitals and the tracker indicates they hit the right Earth.

"And now, we wait."

* * *

The rush of going through the portal ends up with Barry hitting the ground and Jesse landing right behind him. A small smile crosses over her face. Jesse bends down to help Barry up to his feet. The two speedsters hang onto each other when Barry regains his footing.

"Good on your feet, although you really need to figure out how to stick those landings."

"Mmm, maybe."

Barry completely takes a step back and suddenly a warning shot hits the ground. He avoids a second warning shot as does Jesse.

"That doesn't look like a welcoming committee."

"No, it really doesn't."

Several government agents step to surround the speedsters. They arm themselves with weapons and which point at them. Some of those weapons look like something that packs a punch.

Flash and Jesse Quick zip among the government agents and take as many weapons as they can. Neither of the speedsters want to sit around for very long to see what would happen if one of the weapons strike them. They pull away.

"Okay, this is nuts! We want to find your friend...and then...we run into a bunch of people shooting at us! I mean, I used to that because of who my father is, but still it's not fun just going there about ten seconds on a different..."

The ground shakes from a force punching down on it. Barry and Jesse fly back and smack into the edge of a wall. The wind knocks out of them when a figure drops down onto the ground next to them. Her arms fold and eyes flash out.

"Kara?"

A beam of heat vision launches to the ground and almost hits both Flash and Jesse Quick. Another beam hits the ground with the smell of burning rubble hitting both speedsters full on. Barry and Jesse take a couple of deep breaths.

"This is supposed to be your friend?"

Flash nods and realizes that there is no conceivable way they can fight Kara in a head on fight without getting their asses handed to them. He turns around and Jesse gets the hint for them to run and run as fast as they can go. They speed off in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure we got the right Earth? Your Dad might have messed up the calculations!"

"No, he couldn't have messed up the calculations. Because, I've checked them. And the fact that both of us might have messed up the calculations is a statistical improbability. It just doesn't work that way. It won't work that way and now..."

"Well, then that means it's her, but the lights are on, and no one is really..."

Jesse almost gets a heat vision blast to the back for her trouble. There's a couple of breaths from her .She struggles to keep pace with Barry and this Supergirl is approaching her at a pretty good speed. Jesse struggles to pump her legs just ever so further into position.

Barry reaches in and grabs Jesse by the hand. Sparks surround her hand as Barry grabs it and boosts their speed. Heat vision almost blasts the ground where they run on.

Hearts pumping and their bodies burning to consume energy, Jesse and Barry just clear the area and manage to get far enough away from Supergirl to be comfortable.

* * *

Returning to the scene of where it all started in a hope to give her some clarity seems like a pretty good idea. Iris stands in the middle of the street. She's not alone, as Laurel stands right in front of her with a frown on her face.

"So, this is where it happened? On this unassuming street corner?"

Iris swipes a scanner from Star Labs over the area. There's nothing strange in the air, unless you consider pollution to be strange, and really it just seems like a part of life these days. She swallows a lump in her throat and moves on in.

"Look at that!"

Laurel points out a military vehicle rolling down the street. Both she and Iris disappear into the alleyway off to the side to get a better look and also to shield themselves from the military men as they get off of the back of the truck. All of them walk with their arms swinging together to a certain point.

They walk towards a homeless shelter which does not make much sense all things considered. Iris peers over her shoulder to Laurel who just shrugs.

"We got another one."

"How many more are they?"

"I don't know, but we're going to have to have a closer look at everyone who is there. Hardcastle will have our heads if the media gets ahold of this."

The men break into a homeless shelter. Only moments pass when they drag out a haggard looking man with a scraggly beard and also symbols cut into his hands. He starts rolling his eyes back and speaking in tongues, along with a strangled alien language. One can tell from his body language how much this situation terrifies him. He tries to break free from the pack until one of the military men roughly force him down to a kneeling position and then drag him back up.

"Make sure there's no more in the area. We need to take in everyone for questioning. This disease can't spread."

"There are still a few metas in the area that we need to nab."

"We'll get to them when we have the chance. These babbling vagrants are much easier to get off on the street then someone with their facilities."

They haul the man in the back of the truck with his eyes just flashing over in fear. Laurel crouches at the edge of the alleyway and pulls out a small disc shaped device. She hurls it underneath the truck with pinpoint precision and it latches onto it.

"Now we can figure out where they're going."

Both Black Canary and Impulse keep a very clear distance from the truck as it rolls off. To where, the two of them really have no idea, although they suspect they will learn soon enough.

* * *

Both Jesse and Barry skid to a stop after finally putting enough distance between themselves and Supergirl. The two stand in the middle of a warehouse and Jesse leans against the wall.

"If that's supposed to be one of your friends, I'd hate to see how one of your enemies treats you when you come over to their Earth."

"She's not herself. I just don't know how. She mentioned how she was underneath something called Red Kryptonite before, but that's not it."

"Wait, she's Kryptonian?"

Jesse feels like she should know due to the powers and also the bright red "S" on her chest. Although to be fair, Jesse does not think as quickly as she wants when some super powered, although entirely hot, alien tries to fry her to a crisp with heat vision.

"Well, if she's like the Kryptonian that is on my planet, then she has a couple of weaknesses. One of them is magic, which to be fair, it's not a vulnerability as much as Kryptonians are invulnerable to it. And there is also red sunlight, which saps their energy. And finally, there's Kryptonite, the green kind. Granted, there are other kinds. The Red kind that you mentioned is unpredictable. But the green kind is crippling and lethal, although Dad had a theory that they could build an immunity to it in the right quantities. But, let's not hope she has."

"So, there's a Kryptonian on your Earth?"

Jesse nods in response with a smile on her face.

"One of the top protectors is a woman called Power Girl...she does remind me a lot of your friend come to think about it, only she's older. She spends a lot of time dealing with the big time threats though, the ones that affect the entire planet. She was also off world during Zoom's entire reign of terror...which sucks because our life might have been a lot easier if...well she had not been fighting space pirates or whatever she's does."

"Yeah, maybe. So...we should either find a magic user or a red sun or we find a piece of Kryptonite, or something."

A small smile appears over Jesse's face.

"I would think the Kryptonite would be the easiest of the three to get ahold of. At least I would think...maybe if we..."

The two speedsters keep on the move and they both think about the same thing. They need to get to Star Labs and run some tests and some research. Only there's one problem and that's the fact that Star Labs is not where it should be in Central City.

Rather, there's a very lavish park with children at play. The two blurs move around the area of the park hoping for some kind of hint.

"Well, it's not built on this world."

"We better head back then."

It's going to be difficult as Jesse is certain with the proper chemicals, she can create synthetic Kryptonite or at least a close enough approximation to slow Supergirl down. She just will not add tar like some idiot did back on her Earth. It split Power Girl into two halve, one good and one evil. Both hot, but still.

Jesse Quick and Flash return to National City and start to plot their next move. The sound of several vehicles moving in indicate that they are not alone. A small army of government agents in the area start deploying weapons.

"The dampeners should work against the speedsters. Slow them down enough for our Queen to succeed."

* * *

A group of DEO agents walk in. Several of them prepare to set up a piece of equipment which they hope will even the odds. Their eyes all shift in a milky and absent minded quality. Their hearts beat a bit quicker when moving into position.

"We must hurry and get the dampener up."

"These dampeners should work against the speedsters. Slow them down enough for our Queen to succeed."

"She will not be pleased how we have lost track of her. She wants them for her army. They can spread the will of the great one much faster."

The speed dampener starts to flicker to life. Little do the DEO agents know that the two speedsters linger a slight bit away from the entire situation. They decide to pick their shots wisely.

"I can still fight through the dampener...if I can distract them, do you think that you can shut it down?"

Jesse nods and smiles before squeezing the arm of the more experienced speedster. There's really nothing to it, she has it.

They part ways and Flash finds his way in front of these government agents. Guns find their way on the speedster. A smile comes over his face when locking eyes with the government agents next to him.

"How are you doing?"

One of the agents moves in to fire at Flash. Flash takes the weapon out of the hand of the agent and moves around. His movements become a bit more sluggish them before, but still good enough to keep the DEO agents firing on him. The blasts of energy almost clip him in the back of the neck.

Jesse moves ever so closer to the speed dampener the moment that all eyes were off of it. It's a pretty nifty piece of technology with Barry working his way to open the back of it. Jesse locates the wires which she needs to break it.

A blast of electricity shoots and bombards Jesse. She drops to her knees. Jesse almost pulls herself to a standing position before another blast causes her to skid out of control. Her heart beats ever so closer.

"I've got it down! But I feel like I'm walking in concrete!"

Flash pounces like a ping-pong ball from agent to agent, disarming and dismantling their weapons. He moves in front of the DEO agent in front of him. The brunette woman just gives him a smile and takes a small metal orb out to bombard the Flash with a wave of light.

The energy causes Flash's ears to ring when he tries to run. The speedster refuses to allow himself to be taken down so easily. He pushes up with the energy rippling and burning through his body. Flash moves ever so closer until he almost reaches his adversary.

A spark of light shoots from Barry's hand and knocks the orb out of the hand of the DEO Agent. She drops to the ground and Barry notices something on the back of her neck. He has to blink to make sure he gets a good enough look at it, but he's certain it's some kind of Starfish looking creature or something.

"Help me hold her so I can get this off!"

Jesse's in pretty quickly to hold the DEO agent down on the ground. Flash grabs the back of the neck of the government agent and a spark of light courses through his hands. Barry breaths in deeply with his attempt to rip the alien off of the back of the neck of this woman.

A loud scream echoes as the starfish comes off of the neck of the woman. Another burst of electricity erupts from the creature and causes it to smack against the wall. Barry makes sure it's contained with one of the containment orbs the DEO tried to use on them.

The government agent coughs a couple of times. Her eyes open up and she looks up to see two figures standing over her.

"Are you okay, Ms..."

"Agent...Alex Danvers of the DEO...and you're...you're him aren't you, the Flash?"

Barry answers with a nod in response. He leans down and offers Alex a hand to help her up. The government agent feels a bit weak when leaning against Barry. It takes her a long minute to get to walk on her own.

"You must be Kara's sister."

"Yes. So you know that..."

"Yes."

Alex swallows a lump in her throat. She keeps cool under the situation despite being under dire circumstances and there was a lot about this mess which as very frustrating. She turns herself back a little bit and decides to pretty much say the other thing is on your mind.

"So, you're the guy who Kara's been mumbling about in her sleep?"

* * *

Stealth is the friend of both Black Canary and Impulse. They step into a government facility. Nothing is completely out of the ordinary although both ladies hold a shrewd suspicion there's more to this place than meets the eye at first. All they have to do is walk and keep walking.

Several red lights appear on the side of their head. Figures move into the shadows. Black Canary opens her mouth about ready to fight and Impulse takes a good look at the weapons on them.

"Lower your weapons. It's only them."

The one and only Amanda Waller steps into the picture. Her eyes narrow the second she looks at Black Canary and Impulse.

"So, it appears that I'm not the only one who smells a rat here?"

"ARGUS isn't involved with some kind of cover up?"

The healthy dose of skepticism in Black Canary's voice is a trait she does not bother to hide. Waller keeps her eyes on the two women. One can almost see a cutting retort about ready to come from this particular woman.

"Contrary to popular belief, we're not involved with everything. And I don't like it anymore, but Hardcastle is a rogue and now he's hunting down people. I'll do everything possible to bring him in, but it's not easy. He switched trucks. So your little tracking plan didn't work as well as you thought it was."

Waller steps a bit closer and leans down.

"Perhaps you could illuminate me on something, Ms. West."

Iris feels that she should not be surprised with the fact Waller knows precisely whos he is. She stands up a bit straighter and looks the woman dead on in the eyes.

"One morning a month ago, I woke up with a headache. And also with a recurring dream that I was killed and done so in a disgraceful manner. Not benefiting someone of my stature. But, I'm here and I'm alive."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The calculating smile only spreads over Waller's face.

"Then let me spell it out for you. There's something involving Mr. Allen. And I think I know exactly what is going on and what he did. The question is...where is he right now?"

"He's doing something important. And I think you know a fair bit more here than you're letting on."

One can see Waller's eyes narrow at Iris. Iris refuses to back down even though Waller glares at her.

"It's none of your business, but I was hunting down one of my deep cover agents who never made contact. He's investigating the same thing that you were, which you really should back off from. There are dangerous forces involved and there are people who would make you disappear."

"Including you."

If Iris's statement rattles Waller, she shows very little concern for it. She shifts a slight amount to the side and the intense stare down between the two women continue.

"The dreams I've been having indicate there's something unnatural happening. And despite what you think of me, I look away for a whole lot. But you don't want me to take a closer look into what you've been up to at Star Labs. And if something compromises the security of this great nation and the world, I have to act. And everything ties into the fact that Barry Allen disappeared a month ago."

Silence follows and they hit a wall with each other. Waller pulls a finger out of her mouth and locks her eyes back onto the two women involved.

"I will find out one way or another what's going on. Now I suggest you both clear out of them."

The two of them leave out one of the side entrances because it's obvious Hardcastle's men made a switch and now they are back to square one.

"Another one of the ripples I take it?"

Iris nods at her question. It seems like a mixed bag. The changes Barry causes show some good some bad and really in life, you have to take the good with the bad.

* * *

"We should be able to regroup here for now."

The trio of Alex, Jesse, and Barry enter an offsite DEO facility. It's only a temporary fix for a large problem and that problem is one of the most powerful people on this planet has been infected by a Starfish drone. This can and will be a problem.

"So what happened?"

Alex recalls what happened with the best clarity or at least as good as possible.

"Well, my recollection is a tiny bit fuzzy. From what I can tell, and from what happened, there was a distress call from a crashed meteor. And Supergirl went to investigate it. And the next thing we know, the Starfish attached itself to her and also began to infect all of the DEO with its drones."

Jesse crunches her nose in disgust.

"Good news is we can get all of the drones off."

Alex scratches the back of her neck. She's still sore from what they did. The drone which came off of her lays in a tank.

"There has to be a more efficient way of doing it. In the meantime, we really should make sure the Queen's been put down."

"We can do that. Just give me a minute to get into the vault."

Alex punches in the security codes. She hopes against all hope that the codes do not go through any changes or shifts. Several minutes pass before she gets into the vault. The green shine she expects to see does not come out of the vault.

"Damn it!"

The curse brings Barry away from helping Jesse scourge up the spare parts they need to create a transmitter which should hopefully shut down the Starfish drone.s

"What?"

"Someone is here. And they took the Kryptonite."

"How many people knew the codes?"

"A few...and hell I might have removed all of the Kryptonite when I was underneath the influence, and not remember it at the time. My mind is fuzzy."

"There has to be another way to contain her...even if it is harder."

Alex spends some time thinking. She recalls a cell the DEO built after the alien menace known as Darkseid brainwashed Superman. It just so happens it's in this facility and may be able to help contain Kara like enough to weaken her.

"The problem is getting her in the cell. It's in the basement and it has high powered red solar lamps inside. And a containment field which even she can't break."

* * *

The members of the DEO line up. One of them drop down to their knees and looks up into her eyes.

"Forgive us, our Queen. We did not mean to let him get away."

The possessed Supergirl stares through narrowed eyes at the man on his knees before her. He trembles out of absolute fear. Supergirl puts a hand on his head and makes him groan.

"You're lucky I'm a forgiving ruler and you should be considered extremely lucky that we need you. When the Star Conqueror arrives, he will decide how to deal with you. In the meantime, it's obvious that I'm going to need to send someone in there who is more competent at you."

A wide grin passes over the face of the Girl of Steel. She clears her throat.

"Manhunter, to me."

The man under the identity of Hank Henshaw, or rather J'onn J'onzz, walks into the picture. A large starfish is visible on the back of his neck along with an inhibitor device on the top of his head. A flicker of something in his eyes appears before the inhibitor blinks and flashes.

"You wished to speak to me, my Queen."

A very evident smile flickers over Kara's face.

"I want you to open the door for this facility. I feel that they may be hiding in there, potentially with their hostage."

"Yes, my Queen."

One sees a slight amount of hesitation coming from J'onn although his mental processes relax in time and the starfish controlling his body allows him to open the door. J'onn places a hand on the door and there's a small crack when it opens.

"I know that you're here. And I'm a forgiving Queen. Therefore, I'm going to offer you one choice. Join my army and all will be forgiven."

"My queen."

Kara stops when she notices Alex step outside. Her eyes fog over. The members of the DEO point their weapons at the woman before them. Kara draws in her breath and then looks over her shoulder to the rest of her minions. They all steady themselves back an inch or so.

"I thought you had been captured."

Dropping to one knee, Alex smiles at Kara. So far, so good, at least so good in her mind.

"I have the one they call Flash and his companion. They are in a holding cell in the facility. I can take to them if you would like."

"Yes. Manhunter, you are to come with me. The rest of you are to stay out there, at least until you give my signal. And await when one of my newest most powerful slaves show up."

The doors slide open with Alex, Kara, and J'onn stepping into the DEO facility. The rest of the members of the organization stand off to the side with their eyes faded over. There's really nothing going on in their heads, no thoughts of their own, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Some time passes, and Alex tries to remain calm and collected. There's so much about this plan which could go wrong in one of the most horrible manners possible. She leads Kara and J'onn down the steps. J'onn being there puts Alex on pins and needles because his ability to read minds would be the downfall. Alex tries to shift her thoughts towards loyalty towards the cause.

Even a strong mind cannot keep up this charade for very long. Alex takes a deep breath while leading them into the cell area.

"Wait."

J'onn's words cut through the air. A ripple in his forehead shows more prominence as he struggles. The inner nature of the Martian fights free from the control. The harder the Martian fights, the more the starfish drone attempts to exert some level of control. The fight and battle of wills continues to escalate.

"What?"

Kara realizes something is going on. J'onn struggles to take in a deep breath. Everything around him becomes that much harder for him to focus. Her face shines more ominously down the red light.

"The Martian is trying to block me...but Ms. Danvers has betrayed us."

Kara turns around and looks at Alex.

"Did you really think that you would get away from this for very long?"

"No!"

A super fast blur comes out of the shadows and knocks Kara into the wall. The breath comes out of her when she comes eye to eye with Flash.

"Just long enough to fool you!"

"You dare touch me?"

Supergirl's eyes burn red and she flies at Flash. Flash dodges the attack and hits a series of rapid fire punches to the side of her neck. The punches sting her and cause great confusion to spread over the drone attached her neck. A groan follows when Supergirl spins around and tries to nail Flash with a back hand punch.

"I don't understand."

Flash backs her up against the wall. She shrugs him off, with a bit less vigor than she would normally would before. A sweat splatters her face. She looks up and notices the red solar lamps lining the hallway and the windows which have filters over them, allowing red sunlight to come in as opposed to the yellow the Kryptonian needs to fuel her powers.

A loud grunt follows with J'onn struggling to fight his drone. It's a constant back and forth, tug of war over his mind. J'onn digs his fingers against the top of his head and lets out a hideous scream in response. J'onn slams himself back first against the wall and yells out in misery with what's going on.

"I'm really sorry about this."

Alex points a large cannon and pulls the trigger. Flames shoot out of it. The inner nature of the Martian kicks in and he keeps fighting against the drone controlling him.

The distraction allows Jesse to reach over and rip off the neural device controlling his mind. His shape shifting enters an erratic state. This throws the starfish off of him.

A very weakened J'onn drops down to the ground. The breath fades from his body the second he falls down to his knees.

"Come after me. You want me. Come and get me."

"No. You must think of me as a fool."

Supergirl refuses to rise to Flash's bait. She punches at the air next to him. Flash avoids Supergirl's punches and she decides to run to the nearest exit. She sends the heat vision towards the metal door which bounces off.

The two speedsters lock eyes. Jesse darts in front of Supergirl to block her progress. Flash comes behind her. Both of them snatch Supergirl up and the next thing she knows, they put her in a holding cell. The doors slide shut and the red solar lamps brighten.

"You won't...you won't dare..."

"I'm really sorry."

Alex activates the switch and releases paralyzing gas into the chamber. Now, de-powered, Kara succumbs to the gas and fades to black. A sigh follows from Alex the second she steps away from the cell.

It's not easy, but part of the job of working with the DEO. Keeping your emotions in check and making sure you put the good of the world in front of the good of a few people.

Even if one of those people is Alex's own sister.

* * *

 **To Be Continued on June 29th, 2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

"Defeat the master and you'll free the slaves."

Jesse, Barry, and Alex stand around a table where they strap Kara down onto the table. Her body moves up and down with this oversized Starfish drone wrapping around her chest.

Barry leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Listen to me, Kara. I know you can fight this. You just have to summon enough inner strength to push that thing off of you. You're stronger than this."

"Yeah, she is, but...it's weakened her resolve and taken control of her nervous system."

Alex closes her eyes and tries to keep her emotions free. A hand on her shoulder snaps her out of the thoughts.

"We'll get her."

"I know you will. Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to be as easy as a process as it was to get the Starfish off of Kara as it was getting it off of me?"

Barry and Jesse look over Kara and unfortunately, Jesse's assessment is clearly on the money.

"Because it's not going to be."

A strand of hair blows away from Jesse's face.

"Okay, Kara, if you're still in there and you still can hear me, I want you to know that this is going to be hurt...actually it's just going to hurt you a lot, but hey, you'll be free from control. Barry, I need your help to rip the thing off her and we'll be good to go."

The words "I hope" do not leave Jesse's mouth even though they dominate her thoughts. Jesse flashes her attention over to Alex ever so briefly.

"It might be a good idea to step back."

"Right."

Alex steps back to let the two scientist speedsters do their work. They put their hands on the Starfish drone and discharge a heavy amount of energy in it.

The struggle to get the Starfish off of Kara takes several minutes and she puts up a hell of a fight. Barry and Jesse increase their resolve trying to shock the Starfish into releasing her.

The Starfish rips off of Kara, leaving a raw red outlight from where it latches onto her body. She starts to spasm all over the table.

Alex reaches over and switches the lamps to yellow solar radiation once Barry and Jesse free Kara from the Starfish. Kara continues to thrash around on the table with the wires connecting her to the heart monitor sending a discharge towards them.

Her heartbeat goes erratic and Alex almost lets out a screen when it flat lines.

"Stand back!"

Barry hopes this works, but really they don't have any other choices. He puts his hands on Kara's chest and discharges electricity into her body. Kara starts to spasm up and down with the intensity of the electricity overwhelming her. She almost collapses down onto the table.

"Again!"

The second time hits it at Jesse's signal. Kara's vial signs flicker in and out with Barry hitting pretty much all of the right marks. He holds back and then one more time slams his hands onto Kara's chest. Kara starts to shake all over the operating table.

"ONE MORE TIME!"

And so Barry sends the jolt of electricity down into Kara's heart. Kara screams out loud one more time and her body starts to shiver and shake.

Then, her mouth opens and several eggs fly out of it. The purple eggs splatter all over the table. Despite the repulsion he feels, Barry locks onto Kara's head and steadies her.

"Get it all out...get it all out."

Jesse takes a metal tin and Barry balances Kara's head over it. The eggs splatter out of her mouth. The little starfish drones which are not fully developed just yet lay in the tin, shivering and then melting in the light.

Finally, Kara's body stops revolting long enough to settle down. She sees Barry standing next to her and gives him a smile.

"Thank you."

Kara tries to squeeze his hand, but ends up missing him and squeezing the side of his leg. It's the thought that counts. Kara fades off to a fitful state of rest.

"What...just...happened?"

Jesse closes her eyes before turning around to address Alex's question.

"The Queen was using your sister to breed more of these Starfish drones."

Somehow, Alex does not throw up at this news. Barely.

 **X**

Wells paces back and forth to the lab. Sapphire watches him while clicking a pen and Caitlin flips through the information she has, studying something. She takes a breath.

"Could you sit down for five minutes, please?"

"They should have been back by now."

Sapphire throws her head back. It's really tempting to flick the rubber band on her desk at the back of his head. She decides to settle for telling him the facts of the matter, yet again.

"The watches say their vitals are fine. They're just taking a bit longer because something came up."

"They better be focusing on the mission. I read Snow's reports and I'm concerned that Jesse might be afflicted by it as well."

"What?"

Caitlin adopts an innocent smile. Wells cups a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, don't make me say it? Don't make me say it, especially with my own daughter being involved?"

"You mean the Sex Force."

Wells slaps the hand to his forehead.

"It doesn't sound any better when you said it. I should have never let her go off on her own."

"She is old enough."

"She's still my daughter."

Sapphire takes a deep breath and decides to break into the conversation between Wells and Caitlin.

"Okay, you need to give her some space and learn to trust her. You're just going to end up pushing her further away, if you act like an overprotective mother hen. I know how single fathers get, how they get overprotective and they end up shadowing their daughters well to the point where it becomes almost creepy. It's only out of concern, I know, but...if you weren't her father..."

"And yet, I am."

"Give her some space before you push her away."

This conversation does not go any further when Laurel and Iris step into Star Labs. Caitlin looks up from her work and decides to ask them a question.

"Any luck?"

Both ladies shake their head in negative. One can tell how much Iris looks flustered.

"Nothing. We ran into Amanda Waller."

Caitlin grimaces at the thought of that. That's more than enough to ruin anyone's day, no matter what.

"Lovely."

"Not particularly."

A blip comes out over the system. Wells jumps up, thinking it might be Barry and Jesse coming back. He relaxes, and at the same time leans forward in interest when he sees something.

"What is it?"

"It's an incoming transmission and coming from Starling City."

This piece of information takes everyone back. Caitlin frowns and there's just another strand to this entire tangled web.

"And yes, of course I can track an approximate location."

 **X**

* * *

Jesse shifts from one side to the other as Alex and Barry study the Queen Starfish. There's something about it which makes Jesse think the damn thing is staring into her very soul and that doesn't put her in a good state of mind.

"I don't understand. We took her down and yet the DEO is still infected with her drones."

Alex and Barry do not have the answers any more than Jesse does. A very deep round of laughter follows with a purple eye opening from the Queen Starfish. The creature only becomes even more ominous.

"I'm just a humble messenger to spread the great one's cause. And you only delay what is inevitable. He will rise once again and when he does, Starro will reign supreme. You cannot hope to stop what is to come."

"We won't let it happen."

"Foolish human, you have already lost. You should just bow down and beg for mercy."

Alex just gives the creepy thing which possessed her sister one of the most hateful stares possible.

"Yeah, but no."

A pinch to the bridge of the nose signals that Alex just goes deep into thought. She turns around to face both Jesse and Barry.

"So, are you sure that transmitter is going to work?"

"Well, yeah, but then again, I've only got five doctorates by the time most people graduate high school."

"Overachiever."

Jesse just smiles.

"Just because you're an underachiever…."

Barry clears his throat and causes Jesse to smile. She gets to the point.

"Okay, we freed two of the strongest people in the world from the drones. And these doors should keep anyone out that's going to cause trouble...at least I hope that they will."

Alex put her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"They will."

The three of them put together some moving parts. The working design Jesse sketched up in a matter of minutes hangs from a tackboard right next to them.

"Hopefully nothing else bad happens."

Both Barry and Alex, who have a fair bit of experience of bad things happening at the worst times, in tandem, give Jesse one of the sharpest glares possible. Why did she have to say that?

* * *

The sign indicating that Metropolis is the home of Superman is one of the prominent landmarks in the city, along with the Daily Planet Globe. The protector of the city speeds up over the Metropolis sky as fast as he can fly, faster than a speeding bullet as the saying went.

He hears a frantic heartbeat at the edge of the city. A woman standing on the balcony and about to take a step ahead.

"Everyone is too cruel to me! I'm going to jump!"

Superman speeds in front of her on the balcony. The woman stands back.

"Hold on. Let's talk about this. You seem like you've had a bad day. If you would like, I could talk with you or take you to the doctor."

"Oh, everything's fine now that you're here, Superman."

The perfume she wears causes Superman to almost slump against the balcony. Trace amounts of Kryptonite in the perfume make Superman realize this is a set up just seconds before it's too late. And just seconds before she rushes over and slaps an object on the back of his neck.

His eyes glaze over.

"Do you understand your purpose?"

"Yes"

The robotic nature of Superman's tone shows he's now under the power. The hive mind may have lost one Kryptonian slave, but they will gain another. Superman drops down to the ground where a small group of Metropolis citizens stand before him.

"Everyone get ready. Our brave new world is about ready to come. Soon will all be one. And soon, I will lead you to our brand new lord and master. Starro will live!"

"Starro Lives! Starro Lives! Starro Lives."

The chants of Starro lives keeps chanting all over as more people will now be under control all thanks to Superman.

* * *

A dazed Kara Danvers stumbles into the room. She moves over to see Barry, Alex, and a girl she has not been properly introduced to, working over a transmitter. She puts a hand to the top of her head and almost staggers into the room.

"I wonder if this is what a hangover feels like."

Kara shivers and takes another step into the room. She comes across the monster in the cage. That eye is on her.

"Enjoy your freedom child. You will be Starro's soon enough."

"Ugh...I'm half tempted to get Kal's crystal and send this stupid thing into the Phantom Zone. Then it can grow legs and kneel before Zod for all I care."

Barry, Alex, and the third girl look up. Alex pulls out a seat for Kara to sit down. She sinks down, both physically and emotionally drained from what just happened with her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like...well I feel like I look and I don't look too well."

"No, but normally you look too good."

Kara decides it would be rude not to properly say hi to Barry.

"Hey, Barry...sorry you had to see me like this...I don't really remember what happened, but I'm pretty sure it's pretty bad...and I have this awful taste in my mouth. It's like...I don't even know, I've never tasted anything this bad in my life. Do I even want to know what it is?"

The third party working on this satellite flashes a rather repulsed look over her eyes.

"No you don't...I'm Jesse by the way...it's nice to meet you now that you're not trying to take my head off."

A sheepish grin appears over Kara's face. She cannot honestly recall a second of what happens. It's just a sudden and constant blur no matter how hard she tries to remember it and she does try and remember it.

"Sorry about that..."

"No need to apologize."

"So, I was being halfway serious about sending this damn thing into the Phantom Zone!"

A squeeze from her sister's hand makes Kara think, unfortunately, that this is not as easy as it sounds.

"This one is a strong one, but not the master. The master is to come, his name is Starro and..."

"He's the King of the Star Conquerors, who has enslaved countless worlds and when he's depleted it of their resources, he's left each world a broken down husk and the people on it to die, other than a select few he's kept."

Alex blinks for a second.

"Astra told me...a long time ago. One of the reasons why Krypton was so isolated against other planets. Of course, it didn't help us from getting ripped apart from the inside."

Barry gently reaches over and puts his arm around Kara. Kara smiles at the touch from him it oddly comforts her even when her mind reflects to the doomed world, all of the friends and family she's lost.

"If he arrives, we can free as many slaves as we want. He'll crush us flat."

"No, he won't. Trust me."

Jesse finishes rigging together the final component. She's pretty sure the transmitter will work, at least she hopes that it will work.

"The two of you can get to the point of that tower we saw coming in...you know the one next that park?"

Barry nods, he knows what he talks about. Supergirl and Flash leave to get the relay point setup. They hope to get this done and as soon as possible.

 **X**

* * *

A zip brings Supergirl and Flash to the top of the tower. The two of them work to get the relay point ready to go. It's a bit of delicate work, and obviously there is always so much which can go wrong with something like this. Supergirl pushes her hair back out of her face.

"So?"

Supergirl pauses for a second as if trying to figure out the best thing to say. She thinks it's a good thing that one of Barry's powers is that he cannot read minds. His full attention is on her and Kara tries not to lose all sense of self control over herself.

"I'm...very grateful for you being here and helping me and everything like that...but is there any reason why you came all the way over here? If you're here to see me, great, but...still..."

"It's actually something we've run into on our Earth. Some alien writing which I want you to take a look at, if you don't mind."

A small amount of disappointment comes over Kara's face. She hopes, perhaps a bit foolishly, he just came over to see her.

"Right...so what's been going on with you? You and...Iris wasn't it? Have things worked out there?"

"Great...it's working out great between us...our relationship took a turn which I didn't expect. But then again, given the evolution of what's going on with my powers, it's only practical."

A statement like that is only bound to hook someone's curiosity. Kara's no exception to this very obvious fact.

"Really, what?"

"So, is the transmitter in place?"

Flash switches to all business mode as Jesse Quick comes over. He pushes the ear piece in.

"Yeah...and how are things going on your end?"

"Ready, let's cross our fingers. They're going to come for the Queen and I think that it's best if we use her as bait."

"We've got the case with the Creepy Starfish Queen Drone thing."

Supergirl really thinks trapping the creepy thing in the Phantom Zone would be the best course of action. Conceding they need it as bait, she pulls it out of the box in a clear glass bubble it's contained in. The Queen's eye flashes over and unsettling laughter follows.

"What in Rao's name are you laughing about?"

"Look up in the sky."

A sonic blur hits the side of the tower and rattles it where Supergirl and Flash stand.

"Kal?"

The Man of Steel strikes the side of the tower one more time and causes it to rock. Flash holds onto the ledge and also onto Kara when the two of them almost take a tumble off the side of the tower.

"You do realize that if he brings this tower down, he screws up this entire plan?"

"Yeah, I know! I KNOW!"

Flash runs off of the edge of the tower and throws lightning at Superman. The damage done by this attack is minimal although it does a pretty good job of knocking him away from the tower.

The Queen breaks free of the containment and dives at Supergirl. Supergirl catches the Queen just moments before it latches onto her face. Pinpricks of light fire from her eyes and knocks the Queen Drone off of the edge of the tower to her hopeful untimely demise.

"Flash?" Supergirl? Anyone there?"

"Yeah, we've got a slight problem. Good news is, the relay point is still in place."

"And the bad news."

"Superman's been infected."

* * *

Two blurs zip from city to city with Superman gaining speed and accelerating. He smashes through a couple of buildings. Flash doubles back to make sure the flying glass does not strike any civilians.

Kryptonians without any inhibitions scare the hell out of Flash. That's the lesson of the day really. The Speedster pumps his legs on the ground and picks up a steady amount of momentum when he moves across to a certain point.

"You will join us or you will fall."

"I pick none of the above!"

Flash runs up the side of the building, runs across the building, and runs down. Superman drops down next to him and causes the ground to shake. Pieces of rumble fly up with Flash running up them. He punches the rubble at Super Speed at Superman. None of the hits register with Superman hitting them with dust.

He gets behind Superman in the cloud of dust and treats Superman like a super powered punching back. Superman spins around and Flash dodges his large hand.

A small flicker in Superman's eye shows that he's fighting at instances. Barry hits him with three upper cut punches which offer minimum effect.

"Kal, Superman...snap out of it!"

Superman goes right after Flash and he runs as fast as possible. The energy rips around him. Thankfully, a bit faster than a speeding bullet. Superman's super breath follows him and starts to ice over everything around him, including the ground.

 _'Well, this could suck.'_

A blur comes from the other end and Supergirl nails Superman in the face with a roundhouse punch.

"Sorry."

Supergirl dives down and restrains her cousin. Flash moves in to send an electrical jolt through his fingers. He's getting a lot of practice with these precise surgeries. The star fish rips off of him and Superman flies back into the wall.

Superman shakes his head and looks up to see both his cousin and some man dressed in a red suit with a lightning bolt insignia on his chest.

"Kara?"

Supergirl nods in confirmation and offers her cousin a hand to get to his feet. Superman takes it and moves in with a shaky stance.

"How did I get here?"

"Did Jor-El ever tell you the story of the Star Conqueror?"

Kal recalls it through his training. He turns to the man who he hazily recalls removing the starfish drone from his neck. Kara smiles.

"Flash, this is Superman. Superman, this is Flash. There will be more time to get properly introduced earlier...now we got to save the world."

"So, you're Kara's cousin?"

Superman extends his hand and the two heroes shake hands.

"You don't happen to be the guy who Kara talks about her sleep, are you?"

"KAL!"

Flash respectfully declines to comment how Superman's only the second person to bring up this fact. Kara's mortification of her cousin embarrassing her is almost adorable, if it was not for the fact there's a problem.

The portal breaks open over the Earth and several of the drones move in.

"Problem!"

Jesse shouting in Barry's ear causes him to jump up.

"No kidding."

A Starfish as large as anything else casts a shadow over all of the buildings. The infected citizens and DEO agents all move over and bow before it.

"I mean seriously, the transmitter's not working...it's almost like there's something more powerful blocking it."

Barry runs complex calculations in his head. He knows that there's only a few seconds before everything turns around in the worst possible way.

"And we're seriously being breached!"

"Okay. Okay. I've got it...if we had more power...we can boost the transmitter...and maybe even stun Starro, at least in theory."

"I've got an idea."

Superman's statement brings Flash out of his thoughts. He turns to the Man of Steel and shows that he's all ears.

"We just need a diversion to get it set up."

A very bad feeling enters the pit of Flash's stomach at this thought. He nods and readies himself for what comes next.

* * *

Finally, after a long break, Starro returns to conquer a brand new world full of promise. The legions of follows line up down the way. The Queen, in a new vessel, stands a bit further. Starro peers down at his legions.

"Soon, my children. This entire world will be ours for the taking. We will rise up and we will free the people from their restraints. They will become one. There will be no sorrow, no pain, no war. There will be only Starro."

"Starro Lives! Starro Lives! Starro Lives!"

"We're not ready to give up this world just yet."

The speedster appears right underneath Starro. The Queen's eyes shift in anger.

"You. He stopped me from taking control of the one known as Kara Zor-El."

"That's right! I'm the one that got away. The big one that you couldn't reel in. And I'm about ready to screw up your plans yet again. How do you like that?"

The eyes of Starro shift against The Scarlet Speedster on the ground. The Queen and several Starro drones close in on him. Barry zips over to one side to avoid them. He jumps from person to person taking out as many weapons as possible. They all try and jump him at once.

Barry's vibrating hands hit the ground as fast as humanly possible and send the controlled drones flying. The STARRO Queen withdraws a blade. Seconds before she may hit, Barry avoids her attack.

"Too slow!"

STARRO shoots glops of purple goop down onto the ground. The eggs break open on the ground and almost submerge Flash onto the ground. Friction rises and falls with the Flash attempting to break out of the goo on the ground. One leg slams down onto the ground with Barry's struggles only increasing by each moment. He blurs through the sludge although it is a very laborious process.

"Now we have you..."

The drones swarm on Flash who breaks free. His arms move like a windmill and slams them back down onto the ground. The Speedster eases back a couple of inches before almost collapsing down onto the ground. One of the drones closes in on him with a starfish drone coming ever so closer to him.

A mental wave hits the drones all at the same time. The Queen turns herself around and eyes narrow in anger.

"Manhunter!"

J'onn staggers out. He's a bit shaky and at the same time tome ready to avenge being trapped by the Starro Drone earlier.

"You looked like you could use a hand."

"Thanks for that!"

A super speed punch allows the goop on the ground to pop. Barry makes sure to take as many drones as possible on the path to the King. He looks up into the sky.

"Now would be a really good time guys?"

STARRO's arms come down. Those slimy tentacles brush down onto the ground.

"I will have you! I will have all of you."

A beam of purple energy fires from the North. The impact connects to the back of STARRO's head and results in a hideous scream coming out of this creature. Barry observes the screams only escalating when it connects to the creature.

Supergirl and Superman both drop to the ground. The Queen's new vessel charges in. Supergirl dodges the blade and catches her arm. She flips the vessel down on the ground.

Jesse rushes into the battle as well. The drones freeze as if held into place. The transmitter in her hand unleashes a huge flux of energy to hold them into place.

"Guys! I think it's working!"

Supergirl's nervousness becomes very evident. The Queen rolls over onto the ground. Supergirl pushes her back down with a foot on the back of her head.

"Not with the big guy up there!"

The two Kryptonian cousins and the two speedsters lock eyes. Supergirl zips into the eye of the storm, with Superman following close behind. Jesse rushes off to the North and Flash takes the left turn. The four of them run at Starro from opposite directions and cause a cyclone.

"You only delay the inevitable!"

Time and space breaks with an energy vortex sending STARRO up. His children rip off of their human hosts along with his Queen. Supergirl punches the Queen hard through the energy portal to escalate her trip into oblivion.

Flash blinks at the rage dancing in her eyes.

"One might think you took possession a bit too personal."

"Maybe."

The big guy tears apart from Superman and Supergirl lifting him off of the ground. A cyclone rips the downed Starfish up and sends them packing.

"Okay, we got to close this now!"

Jesse and Barry vibrate their hands and cause the reversal of energy to seal the portal behind them. The two of them blast back and land onto the ground.

 **X-X-X**

* * *

The cleanup effort is always one of the most frustrating parts of any mission. Alex turns her head back. Thankfully the throbbing headache which comes with possession ends.

Superman's already back to Metropolis because he has responsibilities there. Although he's always one call away. Alex leans over the wall and looks at Barry and Kara with a small smile on her face. Good for Kara if something happens there, not that Alex will do anything nefarious to help things along.

"I don't talk in my sleep all the time. It's just a couple of times. It only happens when people are around. I swear!"

Barry just gives her a little smile in response. Kara bites down on her lip.

"It's true!"

"I believe you Kara. It just happens to happen when people are around."

The most adorable pout appears over Kara's face. Barry wants to reach over and pat her on the head, Kara blows a strand of her hair away from her face.

A small look over her face shows Kara giving Barry a nice long looking over.

"Really liking the new suit. It really suits you."

"I just changed the colors."

"Well you wear it very nicely."

Kara's about as subtle as a freight train in the middle of the city when she brushes a hand over Barry's shoulder. The thought counts. She's staring at him very deeply.

"Kara!"

"What?"

Alex just ducks her head and looks very amused, even though she's trying to play the role of the stern big sister. To be fair, she doesn't necessary blame Kara, even if Barry's not quite her type.

"So how about we head back to my place and we can go over what we need to go over? And you can tell me how your relationship with Iris took a turn like you hadn't expect it. I swear, I think you're in some kind of collective harem deal by the way you were talking."

"Actually...it's a long story."

Kara sighs and puts a hand on Barry's chin.

"Well, we can take the long way around. If you can keep up with me."

Barry just frowns, does she really think that she can go faster than him? Well, maybe if she zips out the door with a bit of a headstart she might lead for a minute. Barry flashes off after her.

Jesse just turns her attention to Alex. A smile flickers on the corner of her lips.

"Five bucks says they might get sidetracked until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd be a sucker if I said different."

* * *

Several systems flash behind Felicity. She moves down the hallway with a purpose. A smile flickers over her face as she pushes back a panel to reveal a secret room. Sticking her head inside allows her to do what she needs to do.

"Tell me whether or not he's made it back."

"You won't..."

"Get away with this. I know! They think that you've ditched them halfway across the world. Now, I'm not going to ask you nicely again. You remember what happened last time I didn't get what I want right away. I'm on a time table. So, step it up. Vibe, come on!"

A flicker of light flashes through the eyes.

"He's still on Earth Thirty-Eight with..."

"Supergirl?"

"How do you...?"

"Good boy. I knew I could count on you."

Felicity leaves the room and walks over. She drops down onto the ground. A small hint of agitation opens the door for a more tranquil thought. Her arms spread out with several lines of code flashing all around her. They flash over the walls as Felicity manipulates them.

"Did you finally catch on?"

Oliver Queen stands at the end of the hallway with a bow and arrow at Felicity's head. Felicity looks over her shoulder with a smile.

"Who are you and what have you done with Felicity?"

"It's amazing how you can stand to look at her after all the grief she's put you through. But, I guess misery loves company. You two truly are a match made in...well I'm sure you'd be a perfect match to some people. Love is illogical, not that emotions aren't normally."

Something causes Oliver's bow to drop down onto the ground. He fires off one arrow. Felicity turns around and catches it between her fingers with a surprising and uncharacteristic amount of of skill and grace.

He collapsed down to the ground, almost as if something paralyzes his body. How and why? Oliver barely peers up into her eyes.

"What did you do to her?"

A very bored looking Felicity flicks the arrow in her hand. She finally concedes to answering the man before her.

"She's here, but not in the driver's seat. I made Ms. Smoak take a nap. Her emoting was very taxing to my core processes."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing. The odds of her being there and having what I need were minuscule. There's a very powerful piece of technology I can latch on. Mr. Holt's little invention is fascinating and a marvel for your primitive little backwater. It's direct interface into Ms. Smoak's nervous system allowed me to take control of her mind and body."

"You need to let her go."

Felicity just pats Oliver on the top of the head. She gives him a look like a disobedient puppy dog who acts out of turn.

"No. Sorry! I don't. Not the worst body I could have been in, although I preferred a different model. But given Supergirl destroyed it, I'm going to have to hold my ground in this one until I rebuild my previous body. Which is an annoyingly laborious process even with one of Star Lab's most gifted scientists at my disposal."

"Just who are you?"

The arrow head brushes against Oliver's face.

"Barry Allen's already retrieving Kara Zor-El for me. He's played into my hands like a puppet. And she'll realize that I'm behind this. Heroes are so predictable."

Felicity kneels down next to Oliver. Oliver peers into her indigo colored eyes.

"I'm a collector of data. And I've come to the conclusion that humans will end up squandering their potential. They make poor choices that are lead by feelings and not facts."

"We can surprise you."

"Doubtful."

A smile crosses over Felicity's face, calculating, and cold, and not her usual cheerfulness either. One hand strokes Oliver's cheek as he struggles against the force that's weighing him down.

"Being inside of Ms. Smoak has its perks. The baggage the two of you share is not one of them."

With her next movement, Felicity impales Oliver with the arrow she caught. He collapses to the ground like a puppet having his strings cut.

* * *

 **To Be Continued on 7/2/2018:**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for a next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Following Chapter Features Simply Shameless Smut. If you read for the plot, then feel free to skip over it. Otherwise, enjoy.**

 **X-X-X**

 **Chapter Ten:**

The doors open up and Kara's legs wrap around Barry's waist. The two of them lock eye to eye and they are just a few inches away from giving into their deepest, darkest impulses.

"So, you've tapped into something which make the women who are already attracted to you have the inability to keep their hands off of them?"

To be fair, Kara manifests more of the inability to keep her hands off Barry. Her legs, her lips, and her body in general presses against his. Barry returns the warm and tender kisses Kara gives him and reaches behind her. She smiles when moving back from him.

"It seems a bit absurd doesn't..."

Kara silences Barry with a very deep kiss on the lips. Barry's eyes open wide and a hand touches the back of Kara's head. The two continue the kiss with it deepening with each motion. Barry drags a nail down the back of Kara's neck and her hunger only increases for him.

"No it makes perfect sense. Although I do wonder how deep this goes."

The two back against the wall. Kara's leg rubs against Barry's hip. Barry puts a hand on it and gives Kara a gentle caress on the leg. Their hips bump together.

"You really have nice legs."

"Thanks...I...could you wait here just a second please?"

For a second, Barry thinks Kara might have some misgivings about this, despite the raw emotional charge she's feeling right there. To be fair, it's understandable how she might feel nervous because this is her first time and they can always be a bit clunky.

The next thing Barry knows, Kara stands in the doorway. Her cape wraps around her body. A second view shows the fact that Kara's wearing nothing other then her cape and boots. Barry looks all over her body. The only hair on her body rests on the top of her head. Her nice perky breasts, flat stomach, long legs, tight pussy, and delicious ass come out to Barry.

"Come here, Flash."

The softness and sexiness of her words hardens Barry. Barry moves across the room and comes eye to eye with Kara. The two kiss one more time. Barry holds her and runs a hand underneath the keep and touches her. Kara's soft mewls show how much she wants to get touched.

"Let me...get you out of those clothes."

A quick swipe sends Barry free from his pants. Kara reaches in and touches the underside of Barry's cock. It twitches in her hand. A small smile crosses over Kara's face when she edges ever so closer towards Barry. They almost meet together with a kiss.

She kisses Barry one more time. His top comes off in a flash and Kara plants kisses on his chest. The two back off and end up through the door into Kara's bedroom. They drop onto the bed.

"I want to really enjoy this moment. Don't you?"

Kara straddles Barry and traps his cock between their bodies. She rubs her hips down onto him with a super powered friction. Barry sits up just slightly. Kara smiles and grabs onto him. She takes his cock in hand and pumps it. The exploration continues between both sides.

"Ka...Kara!"

She moves a bit faster with the handjob. It is a very measured movement. Kara's a bit nervous about underestimating her own strength at first. Still, she...well she realizes that thanks to Barry's abilities, he's a bit more durable than most would be. As long as Kara does not push her boundaries that much, things should be okay.

Barry feels a jump in her as Kara's hands, both of them, wrap around his cock and give him a full service job. He's nice and hard in no time and ready to penetrate the sexy Kryptonian straddling his right leg and jerking him off.

"That feel good?"

"Yes, very good!"

Kara leans down and decides to take a daring step of flicking her tongue against the organ in her hand. It jumps up and Kara does it again. Soon her tongue rotates all the way around Barry's hardening manhood. Each brush against it causes Kara's inhibitions to slowly melt away. She wants only one thing and only thing alone. It stands right in front of her and comes this close to touching her lips.

The next thing Barry knows, Kara bends down and takes Barry into her mouth with one fell swoop. Her throat muscles contract around Barry. She performs beautiful suction without any gag reflex and takes Barry deep into a warm and pleasurable paradise.

"KARA! OOOH DON'T STOP THAT!"

Barry cannot believe how she takes him so deep into her throat. Alien biology is such a wonderful thing, at least from what Barry feels. Kara looks up at him with those smoky and beautiful looking eyes. She pulls out almost completely and drops down on him with another round.

Kara keeps sucking on Barry to slather him in her spit. She's excited and gets really wet at the thought that Barry enjoys what she's doing. It's going to all hit a peak soon enough and Kara cannot wait to be there with Barry when it does.

A hand presses against Barry's hips and Kara takes him in deeper again. Kara finds herself enjoying giving Barry some pleasure. To be honest, she wants to make him feel really good because he's just the kind of guy who she feels like it could happen.

A warm feeling builds as Kara's hand reaches between Barry's thighs and grabs his balls. She keeps up with the blowjob without breaking and slowly down. The perks and benefits of a super powered level of stamina hits Kara completely. Barry realizes that he's getting close.

"Kara...I don't know if I can hold back that much longer."

Instead of slowing down, Kara doubles down on Barry. Her face turns into a blur and it looks dead sexy to see her in a position like this. Barry reaches over to the back of Kara's head and holds her down. She sucks him all the way to the end and until Barry blows.

The discharge spills down Kara's throat. The taste pleases her as she drinks every drop down the moment it fires from him. Any hesitation is lost after Kara finishes sucking him while humping his leg in the process. She cums all over Barry's leg and makes things even more hotter.

Kara pulls away with a loud pop. Her lips rest on Barry's head at a temporary basis. She licks him clean with a wicked grin on her face.

"That was amazing."

Barry pushes Kara back onto the bed and runs his hands over her body. Kara opens her legs to allow Barry access to the treasure beyond. Three fingers touch Kara in a way she dreams about. She's invulnerable to many things, but not invulnerable to Barry's touch.

He jams his fingers inside of her pussy and they shift into the world's greatest vibrator, on the highest and fastest setting. Kara's eyes glaze over. She clutches onto the bed's headboard with hips bucking back and forth with a breath coming from her body. Nipples harden and Barry dives in to nibble on her chest.

"Rao's sake, Barry! Are you trying to...drive me...mad!"

A small smile crops over Barry's face the deeper he drives into Kara. Her hips jolt up off of the bed. The juices coming from her stain Barry's hand the further he pushes into her.

He grins even deeper before finally answering Kara's question.

"Not consciously trying to do so. But sometimes, things like this just happen, you know."

Kara knows and accepts it one hundred percent of the way. He keeps driving into her and Kara's orgasm creeps into her body. Every bit of her from her hair to her toes tingle with lust. Kara's hips move in time with Barry's fingers. A blur manifests on the bed with the meeting of Barry's fingers and Kara's tight loins.

She falls back onto the bed and thrusts her hips up. Pleasure beyond anything in twenty-eight different galaxies hits Kara after Barry makes her hit her peak and then fly over the edge. Kara thrashes on the bed. Fingers brushing against nipples only enhances her pleasure.

Barry retracts the fingers from Kara. Her juices drip down from his fingers and the honey stain him. Barry tastes the juices and enjoy the honey-flavored taste that comes to them. Kara watches him with a hungry look in her eyes. She parts her pussy lips as a tease for Barry.

A grin passes over Barry when he moves over and kisses Kara without any abandon. They are just a moment away from meeting. Barry gently guides Kara down onto the bed and gets down between her legs. He's ever so closer to enter her.

Anticipation hits both of them. Barry's almost at her entrance. Kara looks up at him with so much want and desire in her eyes. She wants this, needs this, and craves what Barry's about to do to her. An increasing heartbeat makes her feel really good.

The next movement puts Barry's cock deep inside of her. Kara's wet pussy lips part with Barry sliding inside of her. A squeal of delight comes over Kara.

"It's...it's inside me!"

"Yes, it is."

Barry pushes a bit further and the tightness of her walls make sure to massage him in the most amazing way. Kara's legs lift up and Barry holds them up. He cannot resist feeling up the silky smoothness of Kara's amazing legs. He pushes himself deeper into the beautiful young woman underneath him.

The push into her surrounds Barry's cock inside of Kara's warm sheath. She's so delightfully tight that Barry can't even begin to fathom how nice this feels. Kara moves her hips against him while Barry touches her legs. The moans coming from Kara indicate she enjoys this as much as he does.

Certainly enough, Kara hopes this is not one of those situations where she wakes up frustrated with sticky bed covers. Kara holds her hips against him and pins him down.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up!"

Barry runs his hands over her body. A million pleasurable touches hit her at once. Barry slows down just enough to make her feel it. Then he speeds up and judging by the seconds Kara makes when she thrashes underneath him, she enjoys these touches immensely.

Kara bucks up to meet Barry the deeper he shoves into her. Their thighs smack together the deeper Barry goes into her. And the deeper Barry pushes into her, the better Kara feels. And the better Kara feels, the more she involves herself in it. The building of pleasure inside of her only hits.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"I'm not going to. Oh, you're so tight...you feel amazing. You are amazing!"

A small smile appears over Kara's face. The smile fades way to an open eyed moan as Barry touches her in a way which sends her body spiraling over the edge of pure unbridled pleasure. The type of pleasure which Kara only dreams about until now. His finger touches her bare leg and makes her feel good.

Kara's cape drapes over both of them when Barry drives into her. Her boots remain on and this just adds to the appeal. Barry keeps driving into her. Every now and then her walls clutch him tighter then ever before in an attempt to squeeze the cum out of him.

Not one to give up that easily, Barry keeps working away at Kara. Kara hangs onto him for the entire ride. Her chest rises and falls in several deep breaths. She clutches Barry against her body. Barry almost pulls out of her body which leaves her wanting even more.

The tease sets Kara off. She wraps her legs around the back of his neck.

"Kara!"

"Sorry."

She relaxes a little bit so she doesn't choke Barry out with her strong legs. That could end the night. Kara receives a reward for playing on in the form of Barry shoving himself back inside of her. His touches spark her body to new heights. A warm and sunny feeling, a greater high then when she was on Red Kryptonite, hits Kara full on just as deep as Barry hits her.

Barry keeps Kara's legs parted off to the side while driving into her. His hands keep working over her legs. So soft, so strong, and so beautiful, much like the rest of her. Those vibrant blue eyes peering from the other side of her hair curtain only spurs Barry on.

Kara grabs onto Barry's arm tightly and hopes he will keep doing this. All the way to the end. Her body builds up and she wants to bring about Barry's climax just as well as her own. Kara breaths in and breaths out the further Barry slides down into her.

"Don't worry! Almost there."

"YES!"

A warm buzz fills Kara's body. Her toes curl with Barry's fast fingers massaging her fit. She cannot drive home the point home enough. Kara's not invulnerable to the touch of this wonderful wonderful man above him.

Barry slows down just enough to build their anticipation for the main climax. A tight hold on Kara ensures he drives ever so deeply into her. He smacks down against her and makes sure Kara jumps up for him. He keeps working deeper inside of her and sends her flying over the edge. Kara clutches Barry from underneath and releases him with a squeal which only deepens the deeper he enters her.

They both come closer to reaching their mutual climax. Kara's eyes start to burn at the unbridled passion. It's been a while since she, as Alex so classily put it, eyejaculated. That just makes things even more wilder. Kara counts to thirty in several different alien languages her head to make sure she does not blast a hole through the ceiling.

This little almost accident hits Barry's attention. He smiles and grabs the back of Kara's leg.

"Okay?"

"I'm..fine...just got a bit too excited, almost. Don't...don't stop!"

Now Kara has things under control, Barry proceeds at a pretty good clip. Her hips move up to try and match the same speed of his. She falls a bit short. Still she makes up for it with how good the working of her velvety tight walls around him feels.

The end comes and it comes very good. Barry pushes into Kara with one more thrust. The muscles tense up and the energy coursing between their bodies super charges their carnal behavior. They moan as their mutual orgasms hit the edge. Barry plants into her body with the release happening in a flash.

Kara collapses down onto the bed. The full release comes through her body. Barry plants himself into her. The tightness of her walls closes around him.

"That was super."

Barry's words snap Kara out of her daze. He collapses down with his softening manhood brushing against her inner thigh. She sighs and puts a hand on Barry's head. A light massage of his scalp and a light kiss on the side of his head is the response Kara gives.

"Kind of corny, although I'll allow it."

The two move against each other on the bed. Barry wraps an arm around Kara and gives her a kiss. Kara gasps and returns the kiss with equal hunger.

"There's something that I've wanted to try...if you're ready to go even more."

The next thing Barry knows Kara's on top of her. Her breasts brush against Barry's chest and Barry puts a hand onto her back. They look up into each other's faces with smiles.

"I'm not sure if you'd go for it."

"You'd never know if we don't try."

To be fair, Barry didn't think Kara would be the type to try anything too far out of the box. Kara leans over the bed with a shy smile and extends her hand to Barry.

"Trust me."

The next thing Barry knows he's lifted up off of the ground. He and Kara hit the ceiling of her bedroom. Kara puts a leg against the side of Barry's thigh when bringing him in closer.

Barry feels a tingle of excitement and the fact Kara spreads her legs in mid-air before him only increases the excitement. Her thighs drip from the proof of their last encounter and she's ready to go for another one. It's almost like a dam breaks open and now Kara leans towards him.

They kiss and do so much more. Kara's wraps her legs around Barry's hips and takes the hand which is not holding his down his back and smacks his ass. She almost becomes surprised at this daring move. Any attempts to think about it too much stop when Barry guides into her when they hang above the head.

They feeling of them being off the ground with Barry using his dangling legs to pump into Kara send a fresh way of excitement between both of them.

Barry builds his momentum with a series of thrusts. Kara holds onto him in response. Their bodies meet together with the pleasure. Her hips close around Barry's when they move against each other. The tight clutch of Kara wrapping her legs around the waist of her lover only increases what they feel towards each other.

The two enjoy this feeling, and Barry thinks that it adds another spark. Having a lover who has the ability to fly most certainly has their perks. Their hands lock together with her legs giving an extra amount of insurance. A tightening around him indicates how close Kara is.

Kara tilts her head back. The rush increases over every single fiber of her body. Kara's nipples stand completely up to receive their touch from Barry. Barry brushes against her and sends Kara spiraling over the edge with a fit of pleasure. She looks at him with wanton eyes and increasing lust.

The tightening around him makes Barry enjoy what Kara offers him. And suddenly, Kara turns him in the air and they're both dangling upside down. Kara keeps ahold of Barry. The fact Kara's the only reason why Barry doesn't drop to the ground onto his head brings a mixture of fear and excitement into him. The rush of the danger causes Barry to speed up his thrusts into her.

The blood doesn't even rush to his head. To be fair, it being diverted to another place helps mediate this feeling.

Barry digs his hand against Kara's thigh and releases her. Kara cannot thank him enough for helping her fantasy come true. Well, to be fair, Kara's full fantasy is being outside above the city streets doing this when anyone can look up. But, she doesn't quite have the nerve to pull that one off just yet.

The two blur against each other with Barry holding onto the back of Kara's neck. They meet each other.

"I don't know why this is so arousing."

"Because flying's the best way to get high?"

Kara's flippant comment, dazed as it may be, causes Barry to just smile. He grabs onto Kara and pushes into her. His balls smack against Kara at a measured interval, going ever so deeper inside her.

"Closer!"

Barry's getting closer as well. A blink of an eye sends them almost down onto the bed. Kara manages to prevent a crash from happening. The good time of crash is about to end as the two of them lock onto the bed.

Kara's going to try and descend them down a bit closer to the bed. She moves a little bit further and comes ever so closer to her edge. Barry's holding back for her to finish first and Kara appreciates it.

The two move ever so closer to their mutual peak. Everything just slows down around for them. Then again, for both Barry and Kara, the entire world can seem a bit slow at times thanks to their abilities. They push back into each other.

Holding Barry up with her clenching walls and tightening legs makes sure he does not drop onto the bed. They kiss when the last few minutes of this round race to a conclusion.

They achieve mutual release, the best kind of release. The rush of dangling above the bed, and almost hitting the ceiling make this an even better release. Both see white blasts of light before they find their way back on the bed.

The release hits Barry harder than anything run as Flash hits. Kara's done a pretty good job in helping him taper off some of that excessive energy.

They end up back on the bed with the aftermath. Kara perches herself on Barry's hips and moves up to straddle his stomach. She leans down and smiles at him.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You? Always."

 **To Be Continued on 7/6/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comment and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

X-X-X

The last evening and the current morning leaves Kara with a huge smile she does not think will come off of her face any time soon. And now, she scoots herself next to Barry on the bed. The large breakfast laid out before them causes Kara's mouth to water ever so slightly.

"It's going to be hard for me not to keep you after this. I guess I'm going to have to share you."

Getting some food in their stomachs allows both Barry and Kara to concentrate a bit more on the task at hand. Their bodies brush against each other. Thankfully most of their sexual urges satisfy themselves just enough to be able to function. And it's just in time as well.

A sheepish grin passes over Kara's face. While it takes two to tango, especially the horizontal way, she still thinks that their actions sidetrack Barry from the real reason he's up. Kara wraps her hand around Barry's and gives it a squeeze. Their eyes meet together as Kara sits back.

"So? You came here for a reason and I guess now that's out of the way, we better get down to business."

"Right. Just a second."

Less than a second later several notebooks come across the table along with several pictures. Kara's pang of disappointment of the breakfast before her disappearing only lasts a moment. Her eyes widen when looking at the symbols.

"That's interesting."

Those words snap Barry out of his thoughts.

"So, you know what they mean?"

Kara bites down on her lip deep in concentration. She flips through the symbols. The fact someone carves the damn things into his skin makes Kara kind of cringe. She tries not to lose all sense when flipping through one page at a time.

"Well, I don't know all of them. I know some of them...like this one for example."

Kara points out the symbol. Barry nods and gives her the opening to continue.

"This symbol right here translates into gateway. And this symbol right here translates into network. I guess the best way to describe it is some kind of interconnected hive mind. Connected to some higher entity, although I'm not sure what it is?"

Barry closes his eyes for a second. He processes everything.

"Whoever is responsible for those lights, they're connected. Those people with latent meta genes get power and those who don't...well...it's awful."

The police report about the babbling man shows how much of a damaging effect the light can have to people. Kara takes a deep breath and chews down on her lip.

"And there are people who say they saw some kind of ship? Did anyone by any chance get a close look at the ship?"

"No, they just saw bright lights. There's this one faded picture, but it's really hard to make out. And a lot of the people who did see it up close either went insane or disappeared."

Kara flips through the documentation Barry brought to her. She figures out some of the words while other words most certainly do not ring a bell in her mind. Kara finds herself taking a deep breath.

"Well, to be honest, I think when you did your little time travel adventure, you could have very well torn a hole through the fabric of time and space and allowed this thing to come in. Not intentionally of course but...you know it's possible that it happened."

A strong squeeze of Barry's knee gets his attention. The young man nods before Kara turns her thoughts back around.

"These symbols are an ancient form of Kryptonian. I have the gist of what some of them mean, of course. However, I really can't be for sure."

Barry takes a breath in. He's hoping to get some clearer answers to this entire mystery other than some very vague thoughts.

"I just wish that we could have clearer answers."

Kara's thoughts go in another direction. She leans in and puts a hand on Barry's cheek.

"Actually, I do know someone who might be able to shed some light on this. At least, I hope that she might. We'll be able to see sooner rather than later, won't we?"

There's a glimmer of hope they can find out some information. And with that hope, brings the possibility Barry can figure out the events of the missing month.

* * *

The two make their way outside of a door. Ordinary to the outside, but extraordinary to anyone who knows what lays on the inside. Kara presses her palm on the edge of the door and it begins to scan her eye. It opens up and allows Barry and Kara to enter inside.

"Alura?"

An image of an extremely attractive brunette woman turns up before them. She greets Kara with a smile.

"Hello, Kara. In which way can I assist you today."

"This is my friend, Barry Allen. And Barry, this is my mother, Alura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alura smiles at the young man. She senses a pleasant kind of energy coming from him and giving her daughter's closeness to the man, it seems logical that their bond goes deeper than being friends. Nevertheless, it is well outside of her parameters to ask such questions.

"As it is you, Barry Allen. If you would, Kara, could you show me the work you and your friend have brought before me?"

"Right."

Kara puts out the notebooks of symbols before her mother. Alura's eyes look over her.

"It's not just the symbols, it's code. Jumbled and not connected, but someone made an honest attempt to copy the code for Project Gateway."

Curiosity hits Kara pretty hard at the worst possible times. The most obvious question comes to mind.

"What is project Gateway?"

"Project Gateway is an attempt to open up a doorway to all Fifty Two Earths in the known multiverse. Such an event can either merge all fifty-two Earths together into one unified world while erasing redundancies. Or it could bring about the destruction. And given that Earth is located at one of the central points of each Universe, it would lead to a cataclysmic event which would destroy all over worlds."

"Earth is at a Central Point?"

"Yes. It is one of the reasons why Jor-El sent your cousin this world and I sent you. Alongside the fact that Kryptonians can blend into humans."

Barry has a question which he hopes can have an answer.

"Central Point? What do you mean..."

"I mean a fixed point in the universe it's in. Remove it and the entire universe ceases to exist. Earth is far from the only point fixed at the fifty-two different points. The merger is only a last ditch effort to save the entire multiverse in the events of a crisis which effects infinite Earths."

"Who would have access to the code to open the gateways?"

"I'm afraid I'm not privy to this information."

And thus one of the flaws of an artificial intelligence rears its ugly head. They only have the information they are programmed for.

"I think we might be able to find the missing piece of the puzzle, if I can figure out what happened in the missing time. And I don't know what happened between the time I put Thawne back into the timeline and my return to my current timeline."

Kara crinkles her nose in frustration. Alura appears to have an answer to Barry's plight so both of them listen to it.

"Missing memories and missing time can be a cause of a traumatic event such as an abduction by an alien entity. The best known cause is a neural realignment to dig up the repressed memories from your subconscious."

"She means hypnosis."

A frown comes over Barry's face with this thought. Kara comes up with a thought.

"You know, you could just let J'onn read your mind. And then you should figure out if there's something going on there."

X-X

* * *

Creepy abandoned warehouse with plenty of blind spots is not the ideal place for an investigation. Black Canary takes a deep breath. One can argue that knowing that a month ago, you were technically dead and had been brought back to life due to a timeline shift is something. This ongoing investigation gives Black Canary something else to focus.

"The coast is clear on the outside. Wells said the signal came from here."

Black Canary turns around with a couple of thoughts on her mind. Impulse steps out of the shadows right and the two join together.

"Is he sure about that?"

Impulse shudders when taking a step forward.

"There's most certainly something going on. I don't know what it is, but there's something...something really going on."

They stop on the ground. Burn marks scorch the ground. Black Canary steps forward with her heart thumping a bit more steadily against her chest. She and Impulse walk a bit further up to see what the hell is going on.

A box sits in the center of the room. A blinking black box which makes Iris feel a bit uneasy. One stolen look towards Laurel makes her think more of the same thing. The Black Canary bends at the knees and studies it from every single angle. Touching the damn thing seems like a bad idea and a half.

A figure in the shadows makes Black Canary turn around. She enters a fighting stance until it comes into the light. She only relaxes ever so slightly when the Green Arrow arrives before her. There's a couple of thoughts which penetrate the Black Canary's mind. She decides to go for the most obvious.

"I thought you were out of commission."

"I'm well enough."

Black Canary just nods. Given the circumstances, she can honestly understand why Green Arrow would come over to the field.

"I'm studying the mysterious craft. Felicity dug up some information and it led me to here."

"Well all that is here is..."

"This thing. I know. I don't think it would be a good idea if you were to touch it."

They agree that much a second later. Green Arrow kneels down and runs a scan on the objection.

"Felicity will find something. She has to. And you should come back with me...because Felicity's dug up something that you might want to hear about."

"She has? Why hasn't she told me over the comm."

Oliver answers this question in a calm and cool tone.

"She just told me to tell you to return with me. She didn't offer any explanations. These days, it's a wonder that she says two words to me."

Given recent events, Black Canary can believe it. She so does not want to be caught in the middle of the drama involving her ex-boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. That seems like bad idea written all over it for a number of reasons. Nevertheless, she figures that what information Felicity has for her will be important.

This leaves Oliver to turn around to Iris.

"Where's Barry?"

"He's currently...he's currently dealing with something...chasing down a lead...off world. To figure out the source of the strange symbols."

A nod follows as Oliver processes the information.

"Right. When he returns, I need you to tell Barry to meet me in the usual place. We need to figure out how to coordinate. This threat is becoming beginning than anything."

Black Canary watches Green Arrow and his movements. There's something weird going on here. She locks eyes with Iris and nods.

"I better go see what Felicity's got for me. Call me if anything breaks."

* * *

Several pieces of equipment lay out on the table with Jesse looking over them with a smile on her face. Alex shifts over on the table with an amused look on her face.

"So, I think that if you boost the processor in that way, you can cause an even greater efficiency. And also you can be even more efficient if you use the type of metal I told you about. I'm not sure if it exists on this Earth. If it does, really look into it."

Alex nods in response. There's several sketches on the table which Jesse makes out of boredom. One of them is a more secure containment cell for dangerous alien prisoners.

"You really know your stuff."

"Yeah, Dad kept me underfoot a lot, especially after Mom died. And especially after Zoom showed up. Well it didn't stop me from getting captured by the bastard, but that's not another thing. Anyway, when I'm bored, I invent and it also keeps me out of trouble. And I've had a lot of time to think about improving. Granted, some of my inventions also cost money to create, so it's just a pipedream now. But the smaller more practical stuff is...well it can work, can't it? I mean, we can really find a way to make this work."

Jesse goes about a mile a minute when talking about her various scientific achievements and Alex just lets her go. Past them, J'onn walks alongside with Barry and Kara. He listens to what they have to say.

"With your consent, I can shift through your memories and help you determine the cause of this problem. Just sit down and focus on the point where you reversed time from this Flashpoint event."

Relieving having to make the choice to erase his parents and that world causes a stone to drop into the pit of Barry's stomach.

"I'll do it."

Kara stands away from him and allows J'onn to move in and do his thing.

Memories of Barry dropping Thawne back into the timeline flash before his mind. Then, the return back to the present, or what would be the new present, starts to take place. Barry runs towards a point. So far, so good, and so...well it's just as he expected.

Then boom, it happens, a force shoots through the tunnel and knocks Barry out from the other end. Some kind of bright blue light engulfs him as Barry lands right in the square of Central City where the alien ship had been found.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barry comes across Lisa Snart. He recognizes the babbling man from the Central City Police Department and a couple of other men who burn symbols into their flesh in the future. He catches a glimpse of Iris in the distance, something that Barry does not subconsciously remember.

He goes to shout at Iris to stand by, but realizes that he's only an observer in a memory. Then something else hits him. He looks over his shoulder and notices Felicity standing there, eyes widened. She moves underneath the ship which appears. It starts to glow different colors until it rests on a glowing Indigo light. Three symbols all in the shape of an upside triangle lock up.

"I can see the ship. I can see...I see Felicity Smoak...she's underneath the ship. The ship's glowing...and...FELICITY...GET AWAY!"

Both memory Barry and real Barry say that at the same time. Felicity's eyes roll into the back of her head as she drops down onto the ground. A glowing light emits from the small of her back and several symbols burn through her skin at the point where the chip to fix her spine is connected. Memory-Barry moves over.

"Barry Allen!"

"Felicity?"

"Felicity's not here. And you won't be here as well. Not for another month."

The detached voice and the glowing eyes show that Felicity's conscious body enters a state of shock and her unconscious body becomes the host to something. The next thing Barry knows a crystal emits and stabs him in the chest which causes his body to enter hyper speed.

And then after that, Barry lands back in time, memories blocked from that night, until now. By the time he lands back a month in the future, the wound on his chest fades thanks to his healing.

He snaps out of his mind. Barry grabs a pad of paper and draws down the symbols. Kara's holding his hand and both of their hands start to shake.

"Indigo."

"What?"

"I thought she was...of course she would have a backup plan. That's her core programming, the BrainInteractive Construct, Brainiac...I've got to take care of this right now...your friend's in serious danger."

Barry slides back. It's a bit emotionally draining to have to go through what he does. Kara extends a hand out and tries to jolt him back to a state of being more awake.

"We really have to go."

Jesse moves over and nods in response. The three of them have to leave right now because. Barry reaches over, holding onto Kara's hand as he activates the recall switch.

* * *

The portal bursts open with Jesse, Barry, and Kara flying out of the portal and landing on the ground. Wells bounces up and is about ready to open his mouth.

"We need to nab Felicity and nab her now. She was infected by the alien ship."

Caitlin and Sapphire step into the lab and there are questions.

"There's a dangerous alien computer known as Brainiac and one of his spawn, Indigo, she's found a way to cross over to your Earth. She's found a way to infect this Felicity girl and..."

"It was through the chip in her spine. It's a high level piece of technology."

Kara only can groan in response. The chip connects to her spine and thus connects to her entire nervous system including her brain. This will be the perfect window for Indigo to take control.

"We're going to have to get close enough to get the chip out and hope that she's already not been brain damaged because of what Indigo does."

"If we take the chip out she can't walk."

"Better not being able to walk them being a puppet for a destroyer of worlds."

Barry and Kara turn to head out the door. Unfortunately for them, several government agents block their way. ARGUS, judging by the dress of them. The woman leading them causes Barry's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise even though he should not be surprised. Not really surprised she's alive, and he really should not be surprised to see that she's here to cause him problems at the worst possible time.

"Surprised to see me alive, Mr. Allen?"

Amanda Waller turns up. Another consequence of Barry not being quite able to reset the timeline right, he remembers it well.

"I have cause to bring you in for a few questions. A warrant has been drawn up. The real question is whether we're going to do this the easy way or are you going to be stubborn and do this the hard way?"

A sidelong glance at Caitlin validates to Barry that her fingers began to ice up. If Barry does not shake his head to signal for her to stop, then Caitlin looks as if she folly intends to put Waller and her men completely on ice, in the literal sense of the term.

"Where's the warrant? And what do you think you're bringing me in on?"

Several weapons come across Barry. Kara shifts a little bit as does Jesse. Waller gives Barry one of the most nasty grins possible. She enjoys watching him squirm.

"You should know Mr. Allen these weapons were developed to help deal with Zoom during his reign of terror last year. They would have stopped him in his tracks. I'd hate to see what they would do to you."

Barry swallows for a second. He would also hate to see what those weapons might do to innocent bystanders. He finally lets out a deep breath.

"I'll come with you. But, I'm not going alone."

"I'll go."

Kara walks with Barry, Waller, and these ARGUS agents. She figures out pretty quickly that they are bad news.

Caitlin moves over to warn Iris about the fact Felicity's not completely Felicity. She frowns and realizes that something is jamming her signal.

X-X

* * *

The doors of the clocktower open up. Oliver leads Laurel over where Felicity is waiting. Felicity looks completely frantic and wrings her hands together.

"OH, LAUREL! I...IT'S TERRIBLE!"

She speaks in such a frantic voice that it causes Laurel taken aback. She reaches forward and grabs Laurel around the hand.

"What is it?"

"I've found out...well it's terrible, I can't believe it! I think that...well I think that Barry's been compromised by whatever was in the alien vessel. I'm not even sure if it is Barry, or if it's someone else...not sure if Iris or Caitlin have been the same...I think that's why Cisco's disappeared off of the face of the Earth! He found out and he was silenced...but I found out what was doing it. It is brilliant and terrifying at the same time."

Laurel can see Felicity's eyes darting all over the place. It's hard to keep someone like this overly calm although Laurel does her best to try.

"We're under siege from a group of race of super powerful and brilliant computers and they can...they can replicate humans so perfectly that you would be ignorant if they were underneath their nose. I've had some people I trust work up a counteragent and this should...well it should negate what's going on."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"LAUREL! YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!"

Felicity breaks into a very strangled sob. She grabs Laurel by the hand in frantic fear.

"You have to...you have to...trust me! I only have your best interests in heart, you see! And I wouldn't want anything to happen...the last thing I would want is to see you die because of ignorance on your part!"

"You should really take the antidote. It would be a shame if you get compromised."

Everything hits Laurel instantly. She turns to face Oliver.

"Yes, it would be."

Her next action releases a Canary Cry which sends Oliver crashing into the wall hard. Sparks fly from his body.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Oliver Queen is naturally not Oliver Queen. The synthetic skin peels off of his face. He looks half-man, half-machine, and all intent in doing harm to Laurel. She dodges two of his attacks with ease and unleashes another Canary Cry which blows half of his face off.

"What did you do to the real Oliver? Who are you? What have you done to Felicity?"

"Alive and secured because I need him to harvest his DNA. I am the BrainInteractive Construct Module Eight, designated Indigo. And she's right here although not in control."

The imposter Green Arrow grabs Laurel around the back of the neck. She fights him off and hits a series of kicks.

"Was your plan to replace all of us with robotic duplicates."

"Merely just a means to the end."

Green Arrow flies down to the ground with Black Canary stabbing him through the chest with a broken staff end. He keeps coming back for more like some kind of deranged terminator.

The windows break and Iris appears to super speed punch Green Arrow down to the ground. He shatters from the impact.

The dust settles and before they can make their next move, a Cheshire cat grin flickers over Felicity's face. Iris's eyes go blank.

"It's like a puppet having it's strings cut."

Iris turns to Laurel with sparks flying through her hand.

"Those powers come at a price, honey."

* * *

"I've never meant for any of this happen. And you know something else! I'm sick of apologizing for everything! All of my past mistakes! I've got to worry about some real problems now."

Amanda Waller and her ARGUS agents lead Barry down the tunnel with Kara close behind. She's an unknown variable and allowing her to come along is a calculation and a risk.

"And you've made your share of miscues. There's a lot of things you done where you should be locked up in prison."

"All done for the Greater Good, Mr. Allen. Freedom does not come cheaply."

Phrases which draws a deep feeling of despair into the pit of Barry's stomach. He most certainly has words to say to Waller about that.

"There's something going on here that's far out of your comprehension. And I know that you've not an idiot, but even you know you can be completely out of your depth at times. And if Indigo opens these Gateways, it's not just our Earth which is going to be a problem."

Waller spends a second to give Barry one of those searching glares. She rarely betrays what truly goes on in that mind.

"Are you supposed to think that I would buy that there's going to be some kind of Crisis on Infinite Earths?"

Annoyance hits Kara full force. She puts a hand on her hip and looks Waller dead pin the eye.

"Believe what you want. The Brainiac and its predecessor, the Computer Tyrants of Colu, are capable of that much and a lot worse. On my world, Indigo was responsible for an attack which put all of my planet under her control and then tried to kill them all. Multiply that attack times fifty-two and you get a pretty good idea what's in store here."

All Kara can do is offer her best explanation. She cannot make people listen to reason. That's one thing her cousin told Kara a long time ago which is one of the more frustrating elements of being a protector and hero.

At that instant, one of the ARGUS agents blasts Barry from behind. Kara quickly takes the weapon out of his hand. Another ARGUS agent shoots the ARGUS agent down. Two more point weapons on Kara until she moves in and takes them down.

The three ARGUS agents who tried level an attack are down and looked over by the other five, along with Waller. Kara bends down to check on Barry. She spares a very agitated gaze towards Waller a second later.

"And don't you see the danger! Your own organization has been compromised! Are you too blind to see that?"

Waller says nothing. Barry struggles to get to his feet.

"It feels like someone stabbed hot knives through my legs and I can barely lift them. Thanks Waller! THANKS A LOT!"

"Don't look at me, Mr. Allen. I didn't give the order to shoot. Rest assure that this will be..."

Amanda Waller prides herself in control and now something that's out of her control enters. She wonders how many more ARGUS agents have been compromised by Indigo. The lack of trust within her organization leads to a huge problem.

The only thing Waller knows for certain is that she was not infected. Wasn't she?"

* * *

"Iris! I know you're in there! I and know you can..."

Laurel flies backwards from Iris hitting her. She rolls around on the ground and avoids Iris from attacking her. Laurel realizes that sooner or later, even with Iris fighting this possession and slowing her moments, it's going to be time.

"I don't want to do this!"

A kick blocks and Iris swats Laurel away like she's nothing other than an insect. Three more punches keep popping over and come close to knocking Laurel back. She pulls herself to her knees and Iris pulls Laurel up before hitting her with three punches right between the shoulder blades.

Felicity watches the table, her facial expressions turning from a frown to a big grin in a flash.

"Don't pretend you aren't getting off on this, Ms. Smoak."

Down to the ground causes Laurel. She tries to swing the staff only for Iris to block it and rip it out of her hand. Black Canary opens her mouth to unleash the cry. Iris claps a hand over her mouth to block.

"It's time to correct the fatal error Barry Allen performed when he caused you to live once. And the funny thing is, it was a mistake. And I am all about correcting logical fallacies."

Laurel presses against the walls. Her entire life flashes in and she experiences the strangest case of Deja-Vu. Felicity grins when Iris's hand starts to vibrate. It's a struggle with that annoying free will cropping up. Regardless, Felicity finally has her in position

She waves brightly at Laurel.

"Bye-bye, birdie!"

An arrow connects to the back of Iris's leg and sends an electric pulse through her body. It knocks her back onto the ground.

Another arrow towards Felicity does not hit it's target because the intended target disappears into a flash of light. Laurel turns her attention towards the newest guest.

Thea steps in and moves over to check on Iris.

"She still has a pulse...mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Barry lays out on an operating table at Star Labs. It's a pretty bad situation for him to be, especially with everything going on. Barry grumbles and attempts his hardest to get up. He just collapses down onto the ground. Caitlin, Jesse, and Kara hover on her.

"The good news is, you'll be up and ready to go within the hour."

"The bad news is that I'm not up and ready to go any time sooner."

A soft smile pops over Caitlin's face. She leans down and gives Barry a brief kiss on the forehead to offer him reassurance that everything is going to be okay. And maybe offer herself the same kind of reassurance.

"You took a hit which was meant to take down Zoom. You should be happy that you're awake at all."

Happy may not be the best term. Caitlin walks over and collects Barry a glass of water. He takes it in hand and drinks it all in one solid gulp.

"Best to remain hydrated in a situation like this."

The next blink of an eye brings Jesse back with Iris in her arms. Laurel and Thea drop down the next thing they know in front of them. Laurel takes a second to compose herself before rushing over to Barry's bedside.

"It turns out that Felicity's been infected by something for weeks. I don't know what happened with Oliver, but...she may have him or Cisco locked up or they're dead or something...and..."

Barry tries to sit up. The visual of Iris on the bed next to him and barely breathing most certainly puts Barry in one of the worst states. Everything just goes completely wrong.

"I've looked up at her close and I think Felicity's all gone and this...whatever it is, has taken over."

"Indigo."

Laurel just shrugs in response. She turns around in the room and wonders if she should have seen the signs earlier. Then again, up until this point, Indigo's pretty much either played Felicity to a tea or limited the exposure to other people. And she may not have been completely in control at times.

Barry finally stands up straight. He grabs onto the bedside table to prop up before adjusting his barings.

"We're going to have to find her and get to her. Felicity's in there somewhere."

"I'm not sure...I'm not sure if she is."

The defeated tone from Laurel's voice shows just how pretty much dire this situation is. Barry wishes he can say anything to help alleviate the problems of this situation. Only, now at this very moment, Barry's not completely certain any situation can be fixed.

Kara bites down on her lip. She decides to let out the potential of a very horrifying conclusion.

"Indigo may have erased Felicity's brain or at least shredded her mind. There's a chance she's a glorified meat puppet. Good as dead."

She puts a hand on Barry's shoulder and finishes her statement.

"Worse than dead."

Barry refuses to accept that.

"And there's a chance she's still in there."

Kara takes a deep breath and nods.

"There's a chance, Barry. I'm just saying we should really prepare for the very worst...and also...Iris..."

Caitlin moves over to check on Iris. It takes her a couple of minutes before reaching a diagnosis.

"Her vital functions appear to be normal. She's just in a state of shock..."

Laurel closes her eyes and Thea hangs her head. The two members of Team Arrow meet each other's eyes and decide it's now time to tell them what happened.

"Indigo took control of Iris and she came about an inch away from killing me. She fought it every step of the way and I'm pretty sure Indigo...well she relished making Iris do something like that."

Kara, Caitlin, and Barry all appear with with somber expresses. Thea decides to pick up.

"I shot her with an arrow which...my brother developed in case of a rogue speedster. I think it overloaded her nervous system."

The guilt in Thea's eyes causes Barry to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you had to do. And I know what you're talking about. I helped Oliver develop it just in case of the worst case scenario. I just never thought...I never thought it would be used on Iris."

Caitlin breaths in and runs one more check on Iris. She decides to present her findings to the rest of the group.

"She should be waking up. The question is will Iris be in the driver seat or not?"

There's most certainly a lot of problems and not much time to solve it. Another party makes himself known in the room. Wells finally speaks up.

"Indigo is the key. Finding her is the key, and to find her, you have to find Smoak."

His eyes fall on the duo across the room. Thea and Laurel look towards him.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

* * *

Each step of the spiraling staircase makes Felicity very well aware of the inevitable. She stalls on a couple of the steps and tries to fight. The fight continues with her almost making it up the steps.

"You're only useful enough until I complete the creation of my new body. You were not the body that I intended to use, but you work well enough."

"I can't...you can't make me do this...people will die!"

"Organic life is obsolete. And you did not necessarily mind killing when you destroyed Havenrock with a nuclear blast. It was one of the only times in your life which made a decision that was completely logical. It's the only thing that you've done that's admirable."

"Yes, because the admiration of a genocidal computer is really something I'm seeking out."

"Given you have such a low opinion of yourself deep down, you seek out the self-gratification from those around you. You do not assist Oliver Queen and his team out of any goodness of your heart. No, you seek it because it gives you a sense of that you have achieved something. It makes you feel a rush and a sense of smug satisfaction that others turn to you, who would have been a nobody lingering in a dead end job if you had not caught the interest of a man, a broken man, but a man none the less who was doing his best to help the people around him. A man you have caused to turn soft, physically and emotionally. A futile endeavor as humanity is nothing, if not self-destructive. But his motives were ultimately pure, unlike yours which were motivated out of a selfish desire to make yourself feel good."

"SHUT UP!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it..."

"You don't know me at all!"

"I know you better than you know yourself. If something does not go your way, you act as like a petulant child. You had no right to know about the deal Oliver Queen made with the mother of his son to keep his existence a secret and yet you act entitled. When you can't run his life, it destroys your illusion of control. Because deep down, you lack the control. And when you get it, it makes you feel good. It's the only thing that satisfies you."

Felicity's hands start to shake and her breathing gets even more. Indigo's trying to make her doubt everything she's doing. And rooting around in old insecurities that Felicity thought were long past squashed down.

"And you do this for all a man that you are at most a second-choice of. You know that deep down, his heart is still with Laurel and if he could choose, he would not get not make the mistakes he had in the past. And if that would have happened, you would have languished in mediocrity."

Her hands start to shake.

"The most amusing part of this is she's moved on with her life and become better without him. And you put value on whether or not you're with him. Truly, you are a vision of female empowerment and a shining example of the best humanity has to offer, Felicity Smoak."

A metaphorical knife stabs Felicity in the chest. It's all coming back, past insecurities rooting around in her mind. And Indigo's only too happy to remind her of.

"You enjoy having this power. The power to have control and being the one who can decide whether people live or die. And you can have power, you can have so much more."

The drive slips out of Felicity's pocket. Indigo's completely controlling every moment, but at the same time, keeps Felicity awake so she's conscious of what's being done and what her part in what's to come is.

Thousands of lines of code flash above the screen. Soon, the secrets of the multiverse will be hers.

* * *

 **To Be Continued on July 6th, 2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments. And we'll see you to the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Some residual soreness spreads through Barry's body when he gets to his feet. The recovery from the weapon assault mostly happens. He walks over to Iris and bends over her. Everything just tends to happen and no matter how fast he runs, it's hard to really get ahead.

The sounds of her beating heart is something Barry focuses on for the next few seconds. He just stands beside Iris. Her receiving those speed powers proves to not be the bright and sunny thing it appears to be at first.

"Iris, please get better soon."

Those words show the words of a defeated man. Footsteps from behind him barely catch Barry's attention. Caitlin puts a hand on Barry's shoulder. He only leans back just enough to lock eyes with Caitlin.

"We may have found a way to negate Indigo's control over Iris's power. Jesse, Kara, and I have worked together and I think we might have something...we may have to block her powers as a temporary measure until Indigo's completely out of the picture. But I can assure you that it's...it's...a safe procedure."

Barry swallows and nods in confirmation. Caitlin joins him in looking over Iris.

"You should do what you have to do. I just wish we had some answers. Felicity's dropped off of the map and I don't know what her next move."

"You and I both."

Laurel steps into the lab. So far, her own investigation turns up nothing, as there's been no signs of Felicity ever since she disappears from the Clocktower. She bites down her lip nervously when peering down at Iris's body. The sound of her beating heart only slightly causes Laurel some solace, and she hopes for Barry to gain that solace.

"We'll find them, and we'll find her."

"We have to find that ship before she does."

Barry comes to the conclusion almost instantly. He really does not have anything else to say to that other than the thought which comes from his mind. Laurel nods in response.

Suddenly, Iris's eyes snap open. She starts breathing deeply and her body begins to start thrashing. Her vital signs flash all over which causes Caitlin to bolt over towards the bed.

"It's like she's going into arrest. Iris, no, don't...don't do this!"

Before their very eyes, Iris appears to choke on the air. A spasm goes through her body a second later. The next shift results in her body vibrating at a very insane super speed. It's almost like a headache inducing blur with Iris shifting and moving on the bed.

"IRIS!"

Barry puts his hands on Iris's chest to try and stabilize her. Her body warps Barry's into hers.

Caitlin grabs Laurel and puts up a shield of ice to block the impulse of energy. An explosion rattles the entire medical area of the lab and Iris and Barry disappear into a black warp to parts unknown.

The dust clears and both Caitlin and Laurel shakily get up midst the broken ice and damaged lab equipment. Barry and Iris disappear as if they did not have enough problems to figure out today.

X-X-X

A bright light engulfs Barry and Iris the second they drop inside of a tunnel. Iris's eyes snap open when a severe pounding echoes through the back of her head. The drums of war just keep pounding in Iris's skull and it does not let up.

Rubbing her scalp offers Iris no relief. She notices Barry drop down behind her.

"Iris? Are you..."

"I'm here! I'm...my head hurts like hell, but at least I'm here, and I'm in one piece...and now..."

The tunnel darkens ever so slightly. Both Iris and Barry hear several people running by them. Several voices speak around them. Yet the words they speak hold no coherence and it's very difficult to understand what the hell they say. Barry and Iris rise up to a standing position. Their hands lock to each other.

A growl causes them to jump off. An object at the end of the tunnel flutters into light. Barry realizes something.

"I think we tapped into the dark side of the Speed Force."

Iris rolls her neck back and there's numerous questions which dominate her thoughts. She decides to go for the most obvious one.

"What did Indigo do?"

"I'm not sure. We better find a way to get back before..."

"You should have never interrupted the flow of time, Barry Allen!"

Barry almost hits his head in the wall. The frustration builds within him. There's a couple more thoughts dominating his mind, but the most demanding one comes out straight away.

"Do you really think that I have time for this?"

"We thought we had an understanding about your responsibilities. But, you meddled with the fabric of time not once, but twice. And now the consequences will come. Perhaps if something is taken from you, then you will understand what you've done. You should learn why it's ill-advised for you to go back. Especially since you do not have the sophistication or the control of her powers to do so."

The voices mix together and the Speed Force plays with Barry's thoughts, using the voices of some of his closest friends and family. He hears his father, Joe, his mother, and others in there. It plays on Barry's emotions and he does not like that.

"Perhaps if something happened to the one closest to you, you would understand that actions have consequences."

"Look, Iris had nothing to do with this!"

Iris collapses to her knees and screams. Her body enters the hyper-speed state once more. Barry puts a hand on her shoulder only for a discharge of speed force energy to knock him back. He turns back to the figure who appears. Robed and without any emotions. He or she or it, shows a complete lack of empathy for anything Barry's going through.

"She doesn't look too well, does she, Barry?"

"YES! SHE DOESN'T LOOK TOO WELL! IF YOU WANT TO PUNISH SOMEONE, PUNISH ME!"

"Despite your impudence, we will give you something. We will give you a gift."

It's here Barry's suspicious. Iris stops vibrating with a breath coming from her. She feels like she runs a marathon and looks like something just struck her in the face.

"We will give Iris full mastery over her powers and remove Indigo's control over them. If she survives the end of the road without being ripped apart, her powers would be unlocked along with control over them."

Barry takes a second to realize that this might be hard to do. Iris grabs Barry's hand and squeezes it.

"I'll...do it. I want to be in control."

"Yes, Iris West, but be warned, you have to reach the end of the course without getting caught. If anything along the way touches you, you will perish. And Barry will perish along with you."

"I won't let him down."

The wraiths in the tunnel chomp at the bit to get their hands on Iris. And there's also trouble coming around the corner. Barry hopes Iris's up for this one. He wonders what kind of the deal the Speed Force put Barry in.

"Run, Iris, Run!"

This disembodied chant echoes through the tunnel and Iris gains full control over her body before running like a bat out of hell. Barry only can watch her leave because an invisible force glues him into place.

"C'mon Iris!"

X-X-X

"I swear, if it's not one thing, it's another with you guys."

Caitlin agrees with Kara's assessment. She joins Jesse and Kara in working through what happened. Off to the side, Wells helps conduct his own investigation.

"Jesse, maybe you can reach them."

Jesse snaps out of her thought at Caitlin's suggestion. A frown appears over her face.

"I guess I can try."

She holds an arm out and begins to vibrate. Jesse feels the energy and the speed force rippling around her. Her heartbeat starts to get a bit faster when she opens up a window. She reaches through and notices several wraiths and Iris running some sort of death course.

"I see speed wraiths, and Iris...she's running to her grave! I got to get both her and Barry out of her!"

This attempt to break both Iris and Barry free does not go as planned for Jesse. A bombardment of energy shoots her out of of the tunnel and causes her to land on the ground.

Jesse grimaces when getting up to her feet. Her father moves over to help her up.

"I'm fine. The Speed Force is very testy right now. You don't think Indigo's found a way to hack into the speed force. I know it sounds stupid, but we're dealing with a highly advanced alien computer, aren't we?"

Wells considers his daughter's question for the next couple of seconds. He comes up with what he thinks is a logical conclusion.

"Yes, it's very possible. We should consider all of our options, but..."

An alarm comes off. The shrillness almost hits the back of Kara's eardrum and makes her grimace at the sounds only growing louder. Caitlin going pale and Wells looking like someone punched him in the stomach tell her enough that this is not an alarm which will bring her happy times. And Jesse finally decides to spell it out for all of them.

"Is that...is that...it's the Particle Accelerator going online?"

Wells pops up to his feet and goes over to check. One thing after another and there does not seem to be any end in sight. The countdown appears to be going twice as fast.

"I'm going to need someone to help me stop her from getting online. It shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll do it."

Wells turns to Kara with a frown on his face. There's a few seconds of pause before he frames something in what he feels is a tactful way.

"Are you sure you can handle this? It's a very delicate procedure that if there's one mistake, it could blow up half of the..."

"Move over!"

Kara almost nudges Wells out of the chair. Like she did not know how a Particle Accelerator worked by the time she was nine and more importantly how to shut down a rogue one. Even a badly configured one like this, which by her first glimpse, Kara's pretty sure that the person who built it is either entirely incompetent or built it purposely to explode for some kind of agenda.

Wells watches as Kara hacks into the system and she bypasses Felicity, or Indigo's, rather attempts to block out.

"You know what you're doing."

"Obviously. Just work on getting Barry and Iris back and finding Felicity."

That's one thing that they could all agree about.

X-X-X

A group of military men sit in a dingy looking room with rusted pipes hanging over their heads. There's a far nicer room above their heads where the major decisions are going on. A locked filing cabinet lines on the back of the wall.

"Read it and weep...straight flush, boys!"

"No, you're cheating!"

"I never cheat. Not you, and not my wife, no matter what you read on Facebook. Of course, if there's another girl in my life, that's America, and I'll be damned if not going to protect her virtue at all costs. From those who would whore her out. Even if it is working for an utter nutball like Hardcastle."

The officers at the table snicker at the cornball antics of the soldier before dealing another hand. The main thing they agree with him about is that Hardcastle's about as nutty as a squirrel's breakfast. Still, they have to listen what he has to say or they might end up like the last person who did not listen to what he said.

Another round of cards deal out and another drinks pour on the table. The men hope their shift is over. There's only so many card games they can play before this gets boring and their beer supply is running low.

"Suppose we can't complain. Hardcastle could make us to do this job sober...I don't even know why he has us sitting on this room. All that's in that room to the left is a rogue weather balloon. Seems like a lot of trouble for a rogue weather balloon."

"The rogue weather balloon drove a lot of people insane though. You'd think people never saw a rogue weather balloon!"

Every time the words "rogue weather balloon, comes up, everything around the table laughs. Amusement beaks out over the people in the city.

"Still, a lot of security for something so innocent. I mean, three levels of biometrics and two overly complicated passcodes, and an invisible laser grid which needs to be deactivated. And likely a lot of other bullshit. How do you expect anyone to remember all that?"

"Well, no one person remembers all of that genius! It wouldn't be security. What really tickles my balls is the fact the government really thinks anyone buys the downed weather balloon bullshit. What kind of idiot buys that? They didn't buy that for Roswell, they ain't buying it now."

"You mean it's not a downed weather balloon?"

The other soldiers turn to the one who spoke out of turn completely dumbstruck. One of them pats him on the head like a slightly dimwitted dog.

"Rupert, bless you son, but you ain't too bright sometimes."

"And by sometimes, you mean not at all, right, Herb?"

More laughter follows at Rupert's expense. A loud knock on the door bring the military officers out of their conversation. The knock gets louder and louder until one of them rises up.

"You ladies better open up. There's been a few changes."

The voice of Hardcastle comes over the door. The leader of this particular squad opens the door to see Hardcastle at the door with a wide look on his face. Which is not unfamiliar to them, given Hardcastle always has a wide eyed look on his face when he gets into a rant about aliens. Both the kind from space and the kind who come over the border. The other party from behind her leads him through the door. She's an attractive blond wearing glasses and a tight black bodysuit which snaps against her frame like a second skin.

"Sir..."

Hardcastle stumbles into the room. The woman withdraws a blade and cuts the field leader in the throat without any hesitation. Blood splatters on the ground. The other men lift their guns to attack. A discharge of some kind of electromagnetic energy causes the guns to fly out and hit the wall.

The mysterious woman comes into the room and starts attacking them all at once. Blood spills from the knife digging into their chests. All of the men, other than two, receive fatal wounds.

"You're lucky I need you alive enough."

"You'll pay for this!"

Felicity's face contorts into a grin. She grabs the man who speaks out and smashes his head into a wall. A panel opens up and begins to scan his eyeball.

"Putting everyone you need to open up this room in one place. Sloppy, but what can you expect from organics?"

A second panel opens and Felicity forces the eye of the second man open. The scan of his retina flashes and opens up a third panel. She drags Hardcastle to his feet. He struggles.

"You alien bitch! Just wait until this is over! You'll be dissected in a lab after this!"

"No."

Felicity drives Hardcastle face-first into the wall to bust his nose. The scanner happens. She puts his palm on the scanner and downloads the passcodes from his mind, both to open the room and to deactivate the laser grid.

Indigo feels triumph as soon she'll be reunited with something that belongs to her. She guides her puppet who fights her less into the room.

"You can admit it to me, Ms. Smoak. Coming in here and actually doing something proactive, instead of barking orders from behind a computer felt really good. Didn't it?"

A gunshot from Hardcastle's own gun splatters blood across the wall. The army general drops to the ground and Felicity pulls back. Her palms soak with sweat, her body tingles with the adrenaline, but she holds down the thoughts.

"You...you made me kill these people."

"Mmm."

Felicity walks forward with a bit more of a swagger. She cannot believe that this feels so liberating. Indigo's messing with her mind, she has to be. Flipping switches in her mind and screwing with her impulse control.

"There's something about it, isn't it, Ms. Smoak? Watching as their lives snuff out before your very eyes. And seeing that you're the one in control of their destinies. It makes you feel alive because you hold the power of life and death in your eyes. That's why deep down, it gave you a rush to burn Havenrock in Nuclear Fire."

"Stop...it!"

Felicity opens the ship on Indigo's directive. She almost finds the purple light to be blinding.

"Remove the purple orb from the ship and we can step up the next phase of this plan."

"Why are you...why are you doing this?"

"I'm teaching you a valuable life lesson. Humanity's natural state is they will end up turning on and killing each other. Humans are animistic by their true nature. Generations of societal conditioning tell them that they should feel bad when they murder. Those who are judged to be sociopathic actually are more honest with their inner feelings than most. Because it makes you a rush. That's why Oliver killed all of those people because it gave him that rush and allowed him to get in control. And that's why you enjoyed killing those people."

Felicity hates every word she hears. Despite, this the rush of adrenaline really pleases her.

"Maybe I am an awful person."

"No, you're a human. You are no better than the animals who kill others because it's in their nature. And now, if you please."

The orb detaches from the ship. Felicity screams the instant the orb burns into her hand.

"It's burning my hand!"

"That's not my concern."

"And here I thought we were bonding over murder."

Indigo scoffs at Felicity's quip.

"Humor, the last refuge of the defeated and broken."

X-X-X

A burning rush envelopes Iris's body when she runs. She needs to keep running. Not only her life is on the line, but Barry's life is on the line. She speeds up with a couple of near misses.

Almost there. It's one thought which keeps dominating Iris. She's almost there and she keeps fighting. She keeps moving and keeps running ever so faster.

Iris reaches the end of the road without anything touching her. The wraiths disappear and the robed figure just nods in response.

"Congratulates, Iris West. Enjoy every moment of your powers and the control which comes with them. Know that you fully and truly have earned them."

A spark flies through her body. The artificial speed force powers which allows Indigo to control her like a puppet leave. And replacing them is actual powers which give Iris more of a rush than the individual high.

"Tread lightly"

A flash of light envelopes both of them. The next time Iris and Barry blink, they stand in the lab. The damaged lab but the lab none of the less. Barry takes a few seconds to regain his bearings just in time to hear a loud blaring sound in the background.

"Why is there an alarm going off for the Particle Accelerator?"

X-X-X

Sweat and determination flows from Kara's face. Indigo's a tricky one and Felicity's adequate enough to keep Kara on her toes. Kara manages to find an exploit which she can kick them out of the system.

"And now that they're out, I'm going to disable the stupid thing so no one can put it back online again."

A loud crackle echoes as Kara disables the Particle Accelerator at least to the point where it will not do anyone any harm any one again.

At the end of the hallway, Sapphire frowns in response.

"Normally I'd ream someone out for destroying an expensive project without my consent. But given all the trouble that damn thing's caused..."

"It's really for the best."

Kara takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I've got some good news. There's a digital trail that they're leaving. A hacker shouldn't be this sloppy. Which leaves me with a couple of thoughts..."

"Either Indigo's leading us into a trap or Felicity's leaving us a trail to follow."

They all turn around to see Barry and Iris walking in. There's several screams of jubilation from them. Jesse jumps to her feet and almost rushes over to them.

"You made it! You made it! I thought for a minute that both of you would be goners given what I saw."

A smile crosses Iris's face.

"I thought so for a couple minutes as well."

"I had complete faith in Iris."

The two just smile and Iris steals a quick kiss from Barry. Of course, the time for celebration will be later, much later as right now they have some other problems to deal with.

"So, what do you think?"

Kara jumps up. She's glad to see Barry and Iris made it out okay. The problem is, if they do not track down Indigo and put a stop to her.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there's a small part of Felicity still kicking around and fighting. Or maybe, Indigo's toying with us. We don't know and..."

"I guess we just have to follow and see where it would go."

X-X-X

Felicity walks up the steps to the highest tower in Central City. Each step represents a tick on the clock closer to her own end and Earth's approaching doom. The glowing orb sizzles the palms of her hands. Indigo remains quiet and Felicity appreciates it. The blood from the previous murders stain her hands. Their faces burn into Felicity's face. Despite them being no princely prizes, especially Hardcastle, murdering them should be wrong.

"Right?"

The fact Felicity hesitates in answering what should be a no-brainer, sickens the woman to her very core. She thunders up the steps with Indigo following behind her.

Symbols start glowing into her body. They resemble the alien writing. The same alien writing complete lunatics burn into her body. Felicity really has no idea what the symbols mean. She just hauls the orb, the severe burn on her right hand and potential nerve damage settling in.

She inserts the orb in the slot. Two view screens come off as well to show the containment cells of two people. One contains Oliver and the other contains Cisco.

The symbols burn into her body and Felicity drops down onto the ground. Howls of pain echo through her. One notices her eyes glowing as energy from the orb shoots into the sky and starts punching holes into time space.

"Soon, I will enact a Crisis On Infinite Worlds. Fifty-Two become one. Then, I will destroy the one and leave my enemies to die on a decaying world."

"Yes...very good! You must be proud of yourself."

"And to think, if you just stayed safely in Star City, instead of letting your emotions get the better of you, none of this would happen. Because you are, and always will be a fragile little girl, crying out for attention, you brought upon the end of the multiverse. Deep in your mind, it was never Teem Arrow, it's Felicity and Friends."

"It's not TRUE!"

Indigo refuses to even argue with her. Felicity wonders why she even bothers. She feels hopeless, wrecked, and also accepting of the doomed fate.

X-X-X

Supergirl and Flash drop down outside of one of the best built towers in Central City. A beam of light erupting from the top of the glass structure into the sky cause both of heroes to step back.

"We need to find a way inside."

"How much you want to bet they're on the top?"

Kara's not going to take that bet at all because she's sure they are. The rumbling of helicopters coming in turn the attention of Supergirl and Flash. Several ARGUS agents walk over onto the ground with Amanda Waller walking over towards her.

"We're going to have one shot."

Flash turns to Waller. Disbelief enters his mind at the woman interjecting herself again.

"You've been compromised before. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Being compromised is more than enough of a reason to be in there. She's responsible for a lot and she'll have to answer to it. And if we have to kill Ms. Smoak to do it, then we will. Because, I know you, Mr. Allen, and I know you won't take the necessary steps to save the world."

"I'll..."

A shield pops up over the tower .ARGUS cannot get through it no matter how hard they blast it. Waller breaths in and decides whether or not to bring in the heavy ordinance. It seems obvious, but there's a small shadow of a doubt in her mind.

"ARGUS...well this should be really amusing."

A heavily modulated voice comes over. Felicity's, at least by the sound of things. Supergirl and Flash stand up straight.

"But, you're not the ones I want. I want both Supergirl and Flash and I want them now. If I see any ARGUS interference, then I will launch coordinate drone strikes on several of the world's most populated cities. A third world war will begin, not that it will matter as this world will be destroyed."

Waller's demanding gaze comes up to the top of the roof.

"Let me make one thing clear. We don't negotiate with terrorists. We will blow out the tower into the ground, no matter how much of Central City we have to destroy in the process."

"And I'm the terrorist?"

"Waller!"

Waller's attention turns to Barry. Time pretty much freezes in a blink of an eye when the two individuals stare down at each other.

"Give me and Supergirl ten minutes."

"You have five."

Flash waves his hand. No time to really argue with Waller because they have some far more pressing issues to figure out. Supergirl and Flash move off as Waller moves to the mobile command ARGUS unit. She opens up the back where a slightly pudgy and very nervous young woman tries to keep one step ahead on the system.

"She's not it yet, Ms. Waller. But...I'm not sure how much I can keep this up. It's Felicity Smoak after all, and she's..."

"Your job depends on your success of whether or not you can keep her out. Do not fail me, Ms. Roberts."

"Yes...yes...of course!"

X-X-X

Black Canary sweeps down the tunnels connected to the tower. Speedy followers her. They navigate around the walls before coming across a wooden door. Black Canary puts an ear up to the door and listens very closely. There's nothing on the other side of the wall.

"Okay, do you think we can get underneath the tower?"

Speedy's question distracts Black Canary from her thoughts for a couple of minutes. She nods in confirmation and looks back at her partner.

"Yes. I believe we can. Or I believe we should. And Jesse and Caitlin, they're putting the finishing touches on something which should disable Indigo."

"It sounds like we only have one shot."

A figure looms from the tunnel off to the side. Speedy turns her attention to the side and comes face to face with a green hooded duplicate. He fires an arrow at her. A deft leap to the side causes the arrow to land into the wall.

"This is as far as you two go!"

The Green Arrow charges in and fires two more arrows. Black Canary and Speedy rush over to either side to avoid the barrage of arrows which come at them. Black Canary flips into the air and grabs Green Arrow from behind. He turns around and hits her in the stomach. She flies back from the attack.

Green Arrow punches the wall where her head moves from. His arm snags in the wall and allows Black Canary to get some free shots on him. He pulls out and his arm shifts into a bow before firing an arrow at them. An arrow hits a pipe and releases a cloud of steam.

Black Canary takes a deep breath and realizes that there's sensors which allows him to see when their pathway in the tunnel is blocked. She squints and watches the duplicate come over.

"SPEEDY! HEAD'S UP!"

Speedy turns to a roundhouse punch which almost sends her crashing down to the ground. An arrow at her head comes close to connecting. Black Canary rolls in. Green Arrow catches her leg and whips her into the wall. He jumps up with Black Canary blocking his latest attack and headbutting him.

All it causes her is a double-vision sensation. Black Canary spins around slightly and catches Green Arrow with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. He drops back up and three arrows impact his back.

Speedy's onslaught on him only slows him down as much. They realize very quickly they fight someone with all of Oliver's abilities and none of his inhibitions.

X-X-X

A villain inviting someone into their lair, well Barry's obviously has his share of worries when he steps around the corner. His heart keeps beating a bit stronger. Supergirl comes up right behind her.

They make it to the top of the tower without any incident. They come across Felicity. They see how strained Felicity is when Indigo has her under control.

"Indigo!"

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Supergirl? I'm sure the two of you should really skip the threats. And this is your reminder, if you harm me, you also harm Felicity. And heroes don't harm innocents, do they?"

"You're a real monster!"

"Yes, Kryptonian, I'm the monster here. Not the woman who has a mother who sent several so called fugitives to their doom without proper representation. Or has an aunt who is responsible for the death of countless in her lust for power. Or a father who..."

"ENOUGH!"

Kara's eyes start to glow. Barry holds her back just as Kara takes a deep breath. A barrier pops up thus blocking Barry and Kara from attacking. Barry spends some time looking at the barrier. There should be a way around it, the key is to make sure to keep Indigo talking until he finds that way around.

"How did you control her?"

"To make a long story short, a copy of my core programming was implanted in the chip implanted in Ms. Smoak's spine which allows her the ability to walk without assistance. Remarkable advancement of technology, but also remarkable for my aims. It allowed me to download myself into her flawed body and mind. She knows what can be done. If she removes the chip, then I have no control. But she would never sacrifice the ability she has to walk. Because, she's humankind at their most natural state. Selfish."

Finally, Felicity pops out from behind after Indigo triggers her. Again.

"You're the selfish one!"

"An argument worthy of a five year old. Thank you for your contribution, Ms. Smoak."

In his head, Barry's working out how to best save Felicity. His thought is to remove the chip without killing her, if it's even possible at this point. The small microscopic doubt makes Barry hesitate. It appears that Indigo does pick up on the hesitation with the smile crawlin g over her face.

"And now I need your assistance."

Barry completely raises an eyebrow. Many questions come to mind with this statement. The biggest one being why should he help Indigo of all people.

"You should put your hand on this orb and vibrate it. That way we can break open the multiverse and begin the merging process."

"It will kill countless!"

A very sardonic smile flashes over Felicity's face. She observes Barry with a slight amount of interest before almost reaching through the forcefield. Indigo thinks better of the action and pulls the hand of her human puppet back.

"I've counted. And humanity is going to be eventually destroy those worlds one by one and the data within. I'm not doing this out of malice. I'm doing it out of a logical preservation. Surely, you should understand how everything that I'm doing is..."

"DON'T DO IT BARRY!"

Felicity finally breaks free for a second and grabs a jagged blade off of the table. She makes a quick and honest attempt to stab the blade into her jugular to end this all.

Her fingers snap open and the blade drops down to the ground. Felicity cannot even bend down to grab the blade no matter how hard she struggles to do so. Sweat rolls down her face with the agony that follows. She screams out with a fit of horror.

"Your attempt was adequate, but you're not quick enough to defeat someone like me. And you wouldn't have been able to do anything like that. You'll never be able to sacrifice yourself. You have too much of an ego."

Felicity realizes that one moment of control just slips away. She looks towards Kara and Barry with helpless eyes. Her lips cannot even move to form an apology and tears cannot even come from her eyes to register how completely and utterly sorry this situation is for her.

A huge explosion from behind rocks the entire tower. Barry almost swears. Kara grabs his wrist to prevent him from falling over.

X-X-X

It is not the first time STAR Labs needs to whip up something extraordinary at the eleventh hour and time literally ran out. Barry and Kara disappearing into that tower make them easy. Caitlin steadies the cannon with Jesse finishing off. Sapphire offers her own contributions and between the three of them, a working model comes to life.

Caitlin takes a couple of deep breaths when she looks at it.

"Okay, this should be good to go. At least I hope that it will be good to go."

A nod comes from Jesse when she looks over the fruits of their combined labor. They turn to one of the victims of the Brainiac infect who babbles like a madman. It's time to test it. The man tries to rip his hand free from the wall. The chain snaps back with the man's attempts to break free coming easily.

Jesse holds up the cannon and sighs.

"Here goes nothing."

She pulls the trigger and blasts the cannon towards the captive man. He screams in agony with each part of his body thrashing after the separation of the nano-bots. They shoot from his mouth like a ball and Jesse puts the gun in Caitlin's hand before quickly sweeping them into a vial.

"What happened?"

Jesse puts a hand to his head.

"You're running a fever and have weakened muscle tone. But everything else regarding your vitals seem to be on point. Which means..."

"We did it!"

Caitlin really wishes that it will be the perfect time to exchange high fives. The seriousness of the situation makes everything a little less likely for her to do so.

"Incredible. Star Labs comes through again with some extraordinary piece of technology. One of these days, we might not be able to pull the solution out but today...today's not the day."

There's another problem. Iris steps into the lab to face the rest of the occupants."

"I haven't heard back from Barry or Kara. I'm worried."

"Yeah, I am too. Which is why we need to get this over to their last known location and they need to get it over there now."

A hand reaches over for Jesse to offer. Iris reaches out to block Jesse's hand. Both women lock eyes with each other as time appears to stand still. There's a tiny bit of disagreement over who wants to run it over, or rather who needs to run it over.

"I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

Jesse trusts Iris. Iris looks on with determination and given her personal role in this entire mission from the beginning, Jesse relents and figures Iris most certainly has something to prove. She pulls away with the cannon and puts the hood on her head.

Impulse prepares to run one more time.

X-X-X

Thea pushes a finger against her bloodied lip and looks head on against the drone of Oliver. Oliver-drone currently engages Laurel in battle. The view of this battle causes Thea's annoyance to almost pique when the drone did not go down.

Finally, something inside her snaps and Thea struggles to get up. She very nearly collapses with a knee rolling out from underneath her. A deep breath follows with Thea's eyes following the progression of the battle.

"You know something. I didn't take shit from my real brother. I'm not taking shit from some kind of robotic duplicate of my brother."

Speedy reclaims the bow on the ground and fires an arrow. Oliver-drone turns his head to the side and blocks the arrow with one swift shot. His eyes glow with agony as Speedy mentally count downs in her head up until the moment where the arrow explodes.

"For a robot, you need better AI. Ollie would have never fallen for such an obvious trick.

A Canary Cry catches the drone from behind. Said drone pins against the wall with Thea unloading a massive amount of arrows into him. She puts another exploding arrow into the drone's chest. Oliver thrashes in agony against the wall from Thea's vicious attack on him.

The combination of exploding arrow and a Canary Cry results in this particular Oliver-drone coming to pieces. The head flies off and comes to rolling stop at Thea's feet. She grimaces at the glimpse of a duplicate of her brother's head.

A hand on her shoulder brings Thea back into the battle.

"Let's go."

Another Canary Cry breaks the door down and the two Star City vigilantes rush up the steps. They move to the door to join Supergirl and Flash. Laurel wastes little time sending a Canary Cry which causes the forcefield around her to ripple.

"NOW!"

Kara zips through the ripple in the force field to restrain Felicity while Barry reaches underneath the table and in a flash finds the right code to shutdown the system. A deep heaving breath of relief follows with Barry turning his head to the right.

A blast sends Kara flying into the wall. Barry grabs Felicity from behind and pins her down to the table. His hand starts to vibrate and his fingers attempt to rupture her skin right at the small of the back.

"I'm sorry!"

A cable catches Barry in the back of his leg before he can perform the amateur surgery and causes an electric shot to pulse through his body. A robotic limb wraps around Barry and pushes him up against the wall. Kara receives the same treatment with Thea and Laurel joining her.

Felicity flicks a finger against her face and the blood drips down from it. The robotic arms jutting out of the wall of the tower hold the quartet of heroes. One cable rams deep into Laurel's mouth to prevent her from performing her Canary Cry.

"Did you honesty think it would be that easy to stop me?"

She grabs Barry's throat and starts choking him. Barry's hand tries to vibrate to get out. Some force causes shocks to emmitt from his body.

"Please...don't do this!"

Felicity's whimpering voice shows a distinct contrast to her choking Barry. Barry attempts to break himself free, but it's all for nothing. Nothing he can do is enough to break free from the position, the frustrating position he is in.

"STOP!"

Kara's screams catch Indigo's attention. She cannot forget about the snot-nose brat who foiled her plans one too many times. Those eyes shift over towards Kara.

"You hate me. It's my fault! Of course it's my fault because there's a logical fault in your programming which prevents you from seeing how you're as petty and spiteful of being a computer. Then again, that's a fault with the entire Brainiac line."

Felicity reaches down to unzip something from the bag and pull out a box. She sets it on the table.

"They will suffer for everything they've done. Their deaths will come at a point where they realize that humanity doomed itself. And their friend doomed them for being weak of mind and weak of will. It may be less painless in the end for what I've got planned for you."

A Kryptonite knife comes out of the lead lined box. A small ripple of weakness comes through Kara as her muscles slacken. Felicity's voice completely disappears through Indigo's next statement.

"I'm going to cut out your heart and mount it on the wall of my ship as a trophy. It will be one of most prized possessions."

The knife drags against Kara's cheek and starts to to draw blood. The slasher smile on Felicity's face sends chills down everyone's spine.

X-X-X

"AGAIN! HIT IT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? AGAIN!"

Waller's deep breathing continues and one can almost see she comes about a few precious inches away from having a heart attack. Iris arrives and Jesse arrives right behind her. Waller lays her eyes on the cannon Iris dangles in her hands and no doubt has a few questions.

"Let us through."

"Be my guest."

ARGUS's failure burns Waller really badly. She is about to order the strike on Central City and let the consequences burn her later. If these two fail, then she has no other options than to decimate everything.

Jesse and Iris stand at the base of the tower. They both run in unison. Their super fast minds allow them to perceive weaknesses in the tower's structure which most people do not do so. Both speedsters run through the tower and shatter the forcefield.

The knife about comes down into Kara's chest. Before it can penetrate, Iris points the cannon and fires at Felicity. The cannon nails her in the chest and rockets her off of the ground over the top of one of the desks.

The knife clatters to the ground. Jesse understands the danger of it immediately. She picks up the knife and quickly puts it back into the case.

The robotic limbs on the wall relax and allow Flash, Supergirl, Black Canary, and Speedy all to drop dow nto the ground. A deep breath comes from one of them as Speedy decides to speak for all of them.

"Is it over?"

The humming orb on the table reminds that how much Indigo's plan is still in play. Kara and Jesse eye each other and wonder what they can do to stop it.

Iris speaks up.

"There should be a cluster of nano-bots on the floor. But there isn't?"

Jesse snaps into the conversation. There's an instant where words fail her and she cannot even attempt to speak them. The six protectors in the Room realize they're not done.

X-X-X

The worst headache ever causes Felicity's ears to ring. She can barely lift her hand. The constant voice in her head disappears and now Felicity realizes the full extent of what she did.

"What have I done?"

"Anything...I...made you do!"

The voice returns and Felicity swears. No matter what she can do, she can't really catch a break. Felicity reaches for a knife on the table and sticks it into her back, cutting at it.

"I've got to get it out! I've got to get it out!"

She keeps muttering this, rocking back and forth. A small discharge of energy prevents Felicity's attempts to dig into her back and get the implant out. She cannot even focus anymore.

There's another way. Felicity rises up and puts her hand on the table.

"Barry?"

Barry turns his eyes towards Felicity. Kara, Jesse, Iris, Laurel, and Thea all look on with pins and needles. A couple of beats of the clock follow.

"Run."

Felicity puts her hand on the orb despite great physical pain. Sure, Indigo learns a lot on her, but Felicity likes to think she learns something from Indigo in response. A great lesson in personal responsibility is one of the same as the orb keeps humming. She can feel Indigo's systems rebooting and trying to take a foothold.

"I know what she's doing! She's trying to activate the orb's manual override. It will...she won't survive contact with it when it goes off."

Kara's breathy voice causes Barry to turn his attention to her.

"Felicity, don't do this! There has to be another way!"

"No, Barry, there really isn't, and you really need to get everyone out of here. You know something. I like you. I don't want to see any harm done to you or anyone else ever again. And...this ordeal taught me one thing. And that's the value of taking personal responsibility for your actions. I tried to hide my own flaws under a facade and...in some cases I projected them onto others. Oliver, for all of his problems, didn't deserve that. Any excuse I had to why I am who I am, there's no excuse. I should have learned, adapted, and improved. And...maybe...maybe if I looked to the right people, I would have. Maybe the responsibility I was given was too much for me. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, am I right?"

A hand reaches over but Felicity blocks it.

"Barry, I love you. But, I don't deserve anyone like you. Iris does. Caitlin does. Kara does. And...there are others that do. Maybe in another life, I could have made different choice. Better choices. But, if this is my end, I'm going to go out doing something that I never tried to manage. You need to run...get out of here...oh and I forget, 8-4-5-3-2. That's the code to open up the cells. Figured I save you about three seconds."

"Felicity, I don't know what to say."

"SHE'S GETTING BACK IN! NOW OR NEVER BARRY! DAMN IT. RUN!"

Felicity takes a couple of deep breath.

"It takes dying to learn what being a hero is truly about."

Jesse grabs Laurel and Iris grabs Caitlin. Felicity nods and there's a deep breath when Kara follows, and then Barry, after a brief moment of hesitation follows as well.

"See, you were wrong about me. I might not be perfect. But I can learn to try and be better. In the right hands."

Symbols flash to light on the tower and Felicity's eyes roll into the back of her head. Everything around her looks beautiful and eerie at the same time as finally, Felicity understands.

X-X-X

Black Canary, Speedy, Supergirl, Jesse Quick, Impulse, and Flash stand on the outside of the tower. The tower explodes into a shower of purple light. Light beams up into space and several small crystal fragments littler on the ground.

The group stands around in a state of abject shock. None of them can bring themselves to say what's going on although the obvious thoughts enter their mind.

ARGUS backs off to observe the tower. Barry takes in a deep breath and Kara puts a hand on one with Iris taking his other hand. Time stands still before Kara breaks the silence.

"Let Rao be with you."

Small crystal fragments shimmer through the hole as they all all pay their respects to a fallen woman.

 **To Be Continued on July 11th, 2018.**

 **Thanks for favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments, and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

A silence follows as Barry just lingers after the aftermath. Both good news and bad news hit them after today's events. Barry mentally unpacks it all. He sits in the hallways of Star Labs and isolates himself from pretty much everyone else as he contemplates the future.

The good news as Barry sees it is they got Cisco and Oliver out of the containment cells Felicity put them in. The code works well enough in getting them out. They come out of the situation with a few injuries and the extent them is not fully known. Still they shall recover, at least Barry assumes.

The worst part is and Barry cannot help going over this in his mind. A million thoughts enter his head about how it may have gone differently. Felicity disappearing galls on Barry. Is there a chance she can be still out there despite everything? The end looks very final for her and in the end, her sacrifice saves the entire world.

Iris walks over to join Barry. She leans down and greets him with a kiss on the lips. Iris pulls away and takes in a deep and measured breath. She finally speaks after a couple of seconds.

"Do you think we should have figured it out? Do you think we should have noticed the signs?"

Barry's question hits Iris. Iris puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She was pretty good at hiding it. It wasn't until we started to put the pieces together. I can't help and think that we were responsible though. I mean, we were the ones who drug Felicity back into this situation. Was it a facade, her giving up? Or was it an attempt to take control and we pushed her into something which made Indigo control her one hundred percent of the way."

"If anyone should have seen the signs, it should have been Team Arrow."

Laurel steps into the room. She joins Iris and Barry with both of them taking it very hard and rightfully so. She leans back and sighs before coming into the conversation.

"There's going to be a grave. And the grave is going to have nothing to bury in. And it goes without saying that Oliver's taking it very hard. He refused point blank to talk about it. But, you can tell. He feels he should have seen the signs more so than anyone else."

Barry cringes a few seconds later. Yeah, he could imagine after the Oliver and Felicity rollercoaster ride how Oliver will be taking it.

"So do you think that he'll recover?"

A thoughtful expression fills Laurel's face.

"Physically, there's always a chance he'll recover. At least I think that there's a chance he'll recover. Mentally and emotionally, I don't really know. He's recovered from worst. Although it's pretty bad."

She doubts any of them will know the full extent of what Oliver's gone through in his life. Barry flashes a smile in her direction.

"It's a pretty good thing that Star City is going to have someone to protect the city. I mean you're still there, aren't you? We should be glad about that. I know I am."

"I'm glad too. Given how long Oliver's going to be out, someone's going to have to pick up his slack. Even if he returns to form, it's never been a one person crusade. And I've been...well I just talked to Barbara about putting together sometime of team...you know, Barbara Gordon?"

Barry responds with a smile.

"We've met."

Iris raises an eyebrow and Barry decides to clarify.

"It was on a case that both the GCPD and the CCPD were working on. That was a nightmare, although Barbara's father and Joe, they were about the only two who were able to buckle down and not let the differences between our cities get the better of us. And it's like night and day, even worse than Star and Central."

"Yeah, I can understand."

The corruption in Gotham City, while tapered off, still is a very prominent problem for several people. Iris shifts her head back and sighs. She turns to Laurel who leans against the wall.

"Sorry if I got your story sidetracked a little bit."

Laurel just smiles in the process.

"It happens. Anyway, Babs is on the outs with her mentor for reasons I can't quite figure out. Although given his sunny deposition, I can only imagine why. He makes Oliver at his broodiest look like you."

She locks eyes with Barry and smiles.

"Anyway, I'm going to talk to her again. And I really hope that the next time we get together, it won't be when the world's going to end...I need to properly thank you."

Iris purses her lips and looks at Laurel with a knowing expression.

"You know something, I really wouldn't object if the opportunity presented itself."

X-X-X

In the main lab area, Jesse kneels down before Kara and slips a bracelet onto her hand. Caitlin leans back casually sipping on an ice coffee as Jesse affixes a bracelet of some sort on Kara's wrist.

"And this will allow you to cross over dimensional barriers. If you ever need to come back here, you just tap it and boom you're right where you need to be it. It's an easy as blinking."

"Well, you really are amazing."

A grin passes over Jesse's face as she puts a hand on Kara's leg and pulls herself to a standing position. She looks into Kara's beautiful eyes for a second.

"Yeah, I try. And hey, it matches your eyes, so more points for me. I rock sometimes."

"Just don't let it get to your head."

Caitlin's quip causes Jesse to turn around with a smile on her face. She decides to continue.

"So, Kara's going to be leaving tomorrow. And your Dad said that he has to return to Earth-Two, although I don't know why. So I guess that means..."

"I'm staying here."

This statement from Jesse comes with such a firmness that Caitlin just has to smile in approval.

"We had a discussion over it, but my father concedes that I'm an adult woman and I'm more than capable of making my own decisions. And it's not like he's not a portal jump away. Earth Two isn't that big of a travel...and besides, I think that I've found my place here. Star Labs does need a Wells. It just doesn't necessary have to be my father."

Jesse smiles. She does not quite know the reasoning why her father wants to go back. He claims that he has a lot going on. When Jesse returned previously, the thought she would reconnect with friends. However, they were so alien to her.

It takes Jesse some time to realize that her friends are here. And she has a purpose on this Earth.

The doors open with Barry, Iris, and Laurel returning. Thea walks in a little bit later.

"So, Felicity's funeral is going to be this weekend. Not too many people are going to be there, but I've taken care of all of the arrangements. The only thing left is to get in touch with her mother."

Laurel swallows the lump in her throat.

"I'll do that."

"Are you sure? I should be with there with you. Well, I'm not the one that should be there with you to break that news about the fact she's gone, but...Oliver's deep in that denial stage right now and I don't feel right having to pull him out. When he feels better, he's getting an earful about how he's acting."

Barry feels honestly sorry for Oliver right now. He sits down. He decides to turn to Kara.

"So, do you think there's any chance that she's..."

"She took herself out of the tower with the orb when she triggered mass destruct. The good news is, I'm about ninety-five percent certain that Indigo went with it. But...I'm sorry we couldn't have found another way. Everything happened too fast."

"She saved the world."

Kara respectfully nods. In the end, Felicity came through for them all. She, Barry, and to an extent, Felicity herself, all were responsible for this entire Indigo mess due to their various mistakes. Kara hopes something can be learned from this.

A cracking of a transmission echoes through the equipment of Star Labs. Jesse frowns and she moves over to check the computers.

"That's odd."

"Barry Allen, I know what you did. We need to talk, now!"

Laurel in particular smiles at the familiar voice and Barry feels a deep sense of apprehension.

X-X-X

Outside of time, Sara Lance drops down onto the seat of the Waverider. Just another Thursday night for the Legends, well to be fair, it's never quite certain what day it is. Regardless, they mess up and somehow manage to fix their own mess up, while potentially opening the door for more headaches.

 _'Rip, I really hope you're dead this time. Because putting me in charge of this circus is going to make my hair turn white by the time I'm thirty.'_

The role of leadership is not something which comes naturally to Sara, although slowly she's figuring out the ins and outs of it. The discovery the Legends made on their latest misadventure makes Sara think there's some kind of ripple in the timeline they should really check out.

"Gideon, check for any shifts in the timeline. Are there any rogue time travelers that I need to know about?"

"Are you perhaps referring to the recent event known simply as Flashpoint?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose gives Sara plenty of time to think and consider.

"Flashpoint? Oh, Barry, what did you do this time?"

Sara tries not to lose her cool even though it's borderline difficult not to do so. A couple of breaths follow with Sara rocking back and force.

"Yes, there are several alternations in the timeline. One of them is the founding of the superheroine vigilante squad known as the Birds of Prey. The most interesting change is that it's lead by your sister, about six months from the current present time."

"Laurel?"

Sara cannot bring herself to bring up the obvious.

"Yes, after the previous time ripple causes your sister's previous death, it appears that Flashpoint rectified the mistake of the time ripple."

"What time ripple?"

"The Guggenheim effect, Ms. Lance. Flashpoint righted the course of that particular timeline alternation."

Sara wrinkles her nose.

"Wait, Laurel wasn't supposed to die at the hands off...why wasn't I informed this? Why didn't Rip inform me of this?"

"Because, we feared you might try and force it yourself, and certain events needed to unfold as in Flashpoint to establish the proper flow."

A deep breath follows from Sara and she calms down at least as much as she can manage. When she left, Laurel's dead, and she's alive now. Sara's been down that particular road before. She's a bit bitter about being unable to save Laurel despite having a blasted time ship at her disposal.

And now, Barry bumbles his way through time and does something that Sara is forbidden to do.

"I...I'm going. Tell the rest of the team I'll be back providing something doesn't happen."

"I should remind you not to invoke, Murphy, Ms. Lance. He always has his share of play in your team's missions."

Sara's already on her way to the jump ship and back to the year 2016.

"Be careful not to interfere with the election of President Kent."

"Yeah, I know. Our first female President...and one who is actually a decent person as well. Especially when you consider who her two opponents are. I wouldn't dare do that."

X-X-X

Barry cannot help and bit a tiny bit intimidated by Sara's sudden arrival. A skilled warrior, former member of the League of Assassins, and someone who died before getting better is staring down Barry like she intends to take his head off.

Sara's hands firmly place on her hips.

"So, let me get this straight, Mr. Allen. You recklessly go back in time because you wanted to save your mother. And you don't want to lose your memories of the past timeline, so you go and fix it, creating ripples which cause a lot of chaos...and you do it with about as much precision as the Legends do on a weekly basis."

A deep breath follows with Sara's statement. She gains a fair bit of momentum.

"But that's beside the point and in all of that...I find out that my sister's alive. I couldn't save her, but you recklessly blundering through the timeline with all of the efficiency of a brick through a windshield is able to save her. There's only one thing that I have to say about that, Barry."

"Sara, wait, don't do anything..."

Sara ignores her sister's words for a second. After all, she didn't listen to Laurel when they were children, why start now? She stares Barry down.

"Thank you."

This particular statement takes Barry aback. The next action Sara takes does so even more. She wraps her arms around Barry's neck and gives him a very warm hug to the point where she almost aphyxiates him in the process. Sara pulls back from the hug.

Finally, she properly turns to Laurel.

"So, is it a family trait for us to come back from the dead?"

Laurel smiles and moves over to greet her sister with a hug.

"I don't know. You tell me and we'll both know."

Caitlin moves over to put a hand on Barry's shoulder. Iris moves over just as easily as well and smiles at him. Barry wonders what the two of them are smiling around.

Finally, Caitlin decides to let Barry in on the secret.

"So, sisters?"

Barry raises an eyebrow. Caitlin leans in and kisses him on one cheek. Iris leans in and kisses him on the other cheek.

"Don't worry, it will come to you soon enough."

It comes to Barry right now, and he cannot believe Caitlin suggests such a thing. Then again, maybe given this entire sex force thing, perhaps it's only inevitable. He actually wonders what kind of limit. Barry experiences new levels of both excitement and fear with the thought of fighting out about what could happen.

The moment Sara pulls away from Laurel, she steps back.

"Laurel, you better come with me. Barry, you as well, and Kara...you should really come too."

Kara raises an eyebrow. She does not recall having a proper introduction towards Sara. And why is Sara smiling at her like this? Kara does not know.

"Have we met?"

Sara leans in and pats Kara on the cheek before deciding to answer her question.

"That will be telling. But seriously, I have something to show you."

X-X-X

The trio joins Sara on her way back to the Waverider. Barry, Laurel, and Kara all wonder what this is all about.

"I should show you what sent me down the rabbit hole for when I finally realized Laurel is alive. And it's that...look familiar to any of you?"

Sara stretches out a hand and shows them a computer chip inside of a glowing glass case. Several waves of light emit over the top of the chip. Barry recognizes it within a few minutes.

"That's the chip that was in Felicity's spine."

"Yeah, it is. It was just laying on the surface on the Moon about three hundred years into the future. I don't know how it got there...I'm pretty sure it's one of those long stories, isn't it?"

Barry nods in confirmation. Long story pretty much describes what went on with this adventure. Sara releases the chip from the containment unit. Kara takes the chip into her hand. It's almost like she's playing with hot fire when looking at the same implement which Brainiac previously used to control Felicity a little bit ago.

"I should really send you back because there's a couple of things we have to settle. I hope that we can see you again sometime."

Sara gives her sister a parting hug one more time.

"It's so good to see that you're alive. And I hope you don't do anything like die again. Because I don't think I can handle that again."

A small smile shifts over Laurel's face.

"Only if you promise me the same thing."

Sara laughs and moves over to Kara.

"I'll see you sometime soon again. Don't want to tell you too much...you too Barry, try and stay out of the timeline if you can help it."

"Well, I'll do my best."

They make sure the chip is secured. Just because there's not any signs of life will not stop them from taking every step to ensure that everything is secure in the process.

"Maybe you should tag along with the Legends sometime. You'd fit right in with how sophisticated we are dealing with things like time travel."

Barry laughs in amusement at Sara's casual statement.

"I wouldn't want to step on your toes or anything."

She guides them back to the point where she can drop them back into 2016. Sara puts a hand on Barry's chest before leaving.

"Well, you're looking really good. Maybe I shouldn't keep you around. You'd be an unnecessary distraction. And don't worry, the more the merrier. But be careful. You don't want to get yourself in trouble."

For a brief second, Sara considers doing something distract. She realizes that now's not the time. Besides, there's gong to be plenty of time.

Be that as it may, if she wasn't in the middle of a very tense situation with their mysterious time villain, Sara so would totally hit it. And if Kara and Laurel want to join in, well, she's very open-minded.

"And I can never repay you for what I owe you. But, I'll certainly try to work off some credit when things settle down. I'm sure Laurel's going to help me, won't you Laurel?"

All kidding aside, it's time to send them back to the year 2016. Sara moves back as the rest of her team files in. Obviously there's going to be some questions.

"Just taking care of a couple of loose ends. Personal business really."

X-X-X

Caitlin walks up the steps to an apartment in one of the less safe parts of Central City. She moves over to knock on the door.

The door opens and Lisa Snart opens the door open. She looks over her shoulder and then behind Caitlin.

"It's just me, I swear."

Lisa just smiles and steps back to allow Caitlin to come inside the apartment. The two of them walk back with each other with Caitlin entering the living room. The coffee table looks nice, the couch looks mostly presentable with a few rough patches. There's a couple of pizza boxes on the floor and a dirty dish in the sink.

"Sorry, the place is a bit of a mess. And we really should stop meeting like this because there are people who are pound to talk."

"I really have to ask you something..."

The two of the sit down on the couch.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think that the marriage life is quite right for me."

Caitlin laughs at her words. The situation goes a fair bit serious and somber with Caitlin shifting back off of the bed.

"Do you still have your powers?"

Lisa takes a deep and sighing breath. She puts a hand to the side of her face and taps her chin.

"No, unfortunately I don't have my powers. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I tried to turn something into gold and just nothing. Now, it could be performance anxiety. But, I wondered if it has something to do with that mysterious purple light shooting up in the sky downtime. Which I'm sure you were in the middle of."

"It's a long story."

She reaches over the table to see if she had any coffee left from the cup she fixed herself. Empty, and Lisa finds herself less than bothered to go make any more. She turns her attention to Caitlin who is obviously looking over her.

"So, do you want another sample of my blood?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted you to confirm a theory that I had. I'm guessing the other New-Metas lost their powers."

A thoughtful expression spreads over Lisa's face. Maybe she will have a cup of coffee after all and being the gracious guest she is, she moves over to help fix Caitlin one. She spends a second pacing around the area of the kitchen in the deepest of deep thoughts.

"Hope you don't mind taking it black."

Caitlin shrugs and accepts the cup of coffee like a gracious guest she is. She and Lisa sit around on the couch and enjoy the moment together. It's mostly silence between the two of them.

"The light give and the light take away. It was an interesting right for the last month."

"You think so?"

"Honey, I know so. The question is did you get your powers under control. You going full Elsa on Central City was not entirely pleasant to look at."

Caitlin just smiles and sips on the coffee.

"I'm good now. And you never struck me as the Disney type."

A grin flashes across the face of the rogue.

"I'm more into it for the Rule 34, but that's beside the point."

X-X-X

"So, Barry, listen, it's really me this time. And it's not some evil computer from another dimension and planet trying to mimic me. Did you really believe that was me?"

Barry is on the phone talking to Cisco when he makes his way up to the hospital room to check on another friend. When Barry visited him earlier, the doctors ran all sorts of tests on Cisco. Now he's out, he catches Barry on his way to Star City General.

"I thought it was weird. But grief makes people do weird things. I should know."

"Yeah, you should know...and I blame myself for what happened. I thought Felicity was just coming over in concern after what happened with Dante. How should I know that the cup of coffee was laced with some kind of knockout drug? Mad-Eye Moody would be rolling over in his grave because I didn't practice any Constant Vigilance!"

Stopping outside of the elevator makes her.

"It's...pretty bad. I'm not going to lie, what she did to me to force me to vibe what she wanted to me to vibe. That psycho-witch computer thing...there's some nerve damage there and I can't really feel my right arm. And I get this throbbing headache when I try to use my powers...should have listened to the doctors there!"

"Cisco, this is all..."

"Barry, you can't blame yourself for everything. Okay, perhaps you should have thought this entire time travel thing through a bit more and...I'm not entirely happen with what happened. But, you know, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. I don't know when I'm going to be able to get out of bed, but at least I still have my brain. So if you want to bounce some ideas off the old noodle, you know where to find me. But, I think that Team Flash is in good hands. Because, as long as you're there Barry, the heart and the soul is still there. There would be no team without you, to inspire others to do great things."

A small moment passes with Barry holding onto the wall.

"Get well soon."

"Hey, take care of yourself, too, buddy. And may the Sex Force be with you."

This causes Barry stop.

"Caitlin told me. I don't really know whether to congratulate you or offer you my sympathies at having some much female attention. Guess you won't abuse it Barry. You're too much of a boy scout to do so...anyway, I got to go...the doctor's giving me that look."

"Okay, I won't keep you."

The next step is the room where Oliver is. Oliver sits up in a wheelchair and stares out the window. There's a far long look in his eyes. Barry moves over to see him.

"How are you?"

Barry's taken aback by that question given the circumstances.

"I feel like I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

"I'll survive. Remember, five years in hell caused me to become something else. And I'm not going to let this put me down. I talked to Curtis and he's working on a chip. Not sure that I want the shortcut to come back, especially when it can go wrong. Even though he's working hard to increase the protection of chip, I prefer to work my way back up from this position."

There's never a thought in Oliver's mind he cannot come from it.

"Sara was here a few days ago."

"Yeah, I heard from Laurel. She brought you something back."

"Felicity's chip."

The word "Felicity" seems not to penetrate Oliver's mind in the way that Barry hopes it might.

"She has a funeral this Saturday. I'm sure Thea mentioned it."

"Oh, Thea mentioned it alright."

"What's with you?"

Barry keeps his statement neutral even though there's a small part of him who is getting kind of annoyed with how Oliver's treating Felicity's death.

"What do you think, Barry? I drove her to Central City. If I hadn't gotten her involved in my crusade in the first place, none of this could happen."

"She made the choice to get involved with you. For what it entails and for better and for worse."

Those words cause Oliver to close his eyes. In some ways, Felicity represented his last chance for a normal life beyond the hood. And in some ways, Oliver wonders if it will really work out for him. Perhaps, the sum of mistakes finally catch up to him and cause him a multitude of problems.

"The one enemy who I can't put an arrow through took me down. Karma. Getting on that ship years ago set off this chain of events."

"You'll bounce back."

Oliver turns and notices a pretty blonde therapist in glasses making her way into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Queen, sir. My name is Megan, and I'll be your therapist for today. Rachel can't be here today, so I'm going to be here. How are you doing today?"

A long look at Megan happens from Oliver and even Barry gets her the side eye. The sunny deposition, the blonde hair, the glasses, Oliver really has to be seeing things. A reminder of the way Felicity used to be before she went down the rabbit hole which was Oliver's crusade pangs his heart.

"I'm doing fine."

"That's super...I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to leave so Oliver and I can be alone. Although you are kind of cute, I have a job to do."

"Okay, I'll let you do your job. See you later, Ms..."

"It's Megan...Megan Harris, if you have know."

"Barry. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Oliver, if I can get you off...off the chair, that would be super."

Barry walks down the hallway and shakes his head before walking down the hallway.

Sometimes, a cigar really was just a cigar.

X-X-X

The past few weeks brings Barry to the conclusion life has it's ups and downs. He feels Iris's arms wrap around him when he ponders his lot in life.

"Are you actually going to come to bed soon?"

The tone teases Barry a bit. He turns around to face Iris and clasps her arms. The two join with a kiss.

"So, I wonder what's next for us?"

"I'm sure there's an adventure in store for us. There always is here in Central City, for all of us."

She runs a hand down Barry's cheek.

"I guess despite everything else, I've been really lucky to be here."

"I'm the lucky one, I think. And you should come inside. Kara's leaving tomorrow, and we would want to send her off in style."

"Yes, we would."

Seconds later, both Iris and Barry enter inside. Caitlin and Kara already wait, with Caitlin wearing a blue bathrobe and Kara wearing a red one. Iris switches into a purple one in a blink of an eye. All three women smile and invite Barry into the bed.

Many more girls, and they're going to need a bigger bed.

 **To Be Continued on July 13th, 2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Following Chapter contains shameless smut. You should know the drill by now about the plot.**

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

All three girls circle around Barry with smiles on their face. Iris leans in first and gives Barry a kiss on the lips. Barry wraps an arm around Iris and pulls her in to deepen the kiss. The hands of Caitlin and Kara shift over their bodies with them moving in with Caitlin to kiss the side of Barry's face and Kara to attack the back of his neck with kisses of her own.

Clothes fly off with Barry on the bed. Iris sits off to his right side to nuzzle his neck. Caitlin sits off to his left side and Kara sits on his lap facing him. The light blue bra and panties she wears catches Barry's attention. One can see the nipples sticking out and the clear evidence of arousal on Kara's part. She's more than ready for this and at this moment, so is Barry. He reaches behind Kara and gives her a nice kiss.

Caitlin and Iris rub their hands all over Barry's muscular chest and then they push him down on the bed. A certain part of Barry stands at attention and gets their attention. Kara shifts back to allow all three girls to get a pretty good shot at it.

"Why don't you have the first taste?"

Caitlin and Kara smiles at Iris. Iris shakes her head which surprises both of them.

"No, it would be rude for me to take advantage of something that I already have the most access to. Let our guest have some fun with Barry first."

A brightening comes over Kara's eyes. Barry looks up just in time to see her beautiful lips part. He enters her super mouth with the deep suctioning happen. Kara's alluring eyes lock onto his the second that she drives down mouth first onto his cock.

Caitlin leans in and gives Iris a kiss. The two women enter a very comfortable pattern with each other, their hands swiping over their backs. Caitlin and Iris deepen the kiss and show the affection both women hold for each other. Iris unclips Caitlin's bra and Caitlin does the same. Their breasts press together and rub together as well to cause the great friction.

A nice production of two beautiful women kissing off to the side of him makes Barry jump up a little bit more into the back of Kara's mouth. Kara drags her mouth down onto him and gives him pleasure. She pulls out of him and takes her super powerful tongue around him before slipping him back into her mouth.

"Kara!"

The sound of hearing her own name as she gives Barry some out of this world oral sex only increases Kara plunging down to the depths of his cock. She wraps her lips around the base and releases him before sucking him back off. She passes around him.

Caitlin drops down onto the bed with Iris on top of her. Iris kisses Caitlin a couple more times. Caitlin reaches around her and squeezes a handful of Iris's ass."

"I like that. Do it again."

Another squeeze of her ass makes Iris just moan. She kisses Caitlin on her lips before making a decision she wants more than the lips on Caitlin's face. Caitlin looks up at her with a smile.

"Do it already!"

Iris sucks on Caitlin's nipples and then moves down to worship her stomach. The feeling of unbridled and hot passion reaches a boiling point within Iris. She tries not to hold back even though this is feeling the best.

A couple more deep sucks jumps Barry up. Kara pulls free from him for a second and gives him a super fast handjob. She adds to the power by alternating between Barry's balls. She takes both of his swollen testicles into her mouth and sucks them very deeply.

"You're going to drive me insane."

Speaking of being driven insane. Caitlin's hands grab the back of Iris's head. Iris darts her tongue between Caitlin's nether lips and riles her up. It almost sends Caitlin over the top into Killer Frost mode. She reaches over to caress her breast with Iris going to town and sucking on her warm lips. Her hips jump completely up off of the bed with a twist of pleasure exploding through her body.

"Me too."

Iris decides to lean up to kiss Caitlin's thighs before going back down. Caitlin's fingers stroking the back of her hair makes things feel so very good.

A blur of Barry's hips and Kara's mouth join in harmony. Kara's throat stretches to compensate for Barry's girth the deeper it drives into the back of her throat. He clutches onto the back of her hair and gets ever so closer to reaching the point of no return.

Barry shoots his load into the back of Kara's throat with another grunt. Kara hangs on and does not waste a single drop. She holds Barry's balls in her hand and gives them the firmest and most powerful squeeze possible when going completely down on him. She bounces her mouth against his cock to suck him completely and utterly dry before pulling completely away.

"Delicious."

Kara finishes licking her lips and puts a hand on Barry's cock to make it jump up off of the bed. She squeezes the head and slides almost all the way down on it. She's not done and thankfully Barry's healing factor brings him back to life.

Iris comes up from eating Caitlin out and takes a break to grab Kara and pull her into a kiss. The two ladies share the fruits of their labor with the exchange of tongues.

A burning desire hits Caitlin and she closes her eyes. An ice phallus grows from her crotch. A breath of pleasure builds through her body when the ready made strap on hits her. She grabs Iris from behind and rubs her hands over Iris's beautiful chocolate-colored skin with kisses down her neck.

"I'm going to take you. You're mine."

Iris turns around and grabs Caitlin's cock in her hand. She grins at her fellow collective member.

"We'll see about that."

A second passes with Iris running her pussy lips around Caitlin. The scorching heat may cause her to melt.

Barry and Kara face each other. Kara pushes Barry down so he hits the pillows behind them. Kara mounts the tip of his cock and rubs him up against his scorching pussy.

"I love the fact you have a healing factor."

"With you ladies, I do...too."

It allows Barry to completely recharge. Kara's bouncing breasts wave above his eye level. Her beautiful body descends down on his cock and pushes Barry deep into her hot depths. Barry clutches onto the pillow with Kara pushing her wet pussy down onto his hard cock.

And speaking of hard cocks. Iris clutches onto Caitlin's and rubs it before slipping it inside of her pussy. The two women's legs lock in a scissor motion. Iris wiggles her shapely hips down to push Caitlin down into her.

"So, hot."

"That's not the word...I would use to describe it."

The cool Caitlin's body gives off makes Iris's nipples super erect. Caitlin dives on in and starts sucking on those nubs which sends Iris into a fit of pleasure. The lust between both of these lovely ladies increases to a fever pitch the deeper Caitlin plunges into Iris's fine and tight hole.

"Touch me right there."

Kara's mewls of encouragement put Barry's hands firmly on her lower back as she rises up and slams down onto him. His cock disappears between Kara's wet folds. He goes in deeper and Kara pushes more inside of her body. She rises up from the orgasm coming through her body.

Sitting up gives Barry access to her breasts. At super speed, his mouth goes from one breast to the other. He slides in deep with the pleasure bringing an unprecedented amount of pleasure through to his loins. Barry holds onto Kara's breasts and squeezes them one more time.

"Touch me. Oh, Barry, you make me feel so good! I'm going to go completely insane right now."

A hold onto her chest makes Kara only bounce even harder. Kara slips down down and takes Barry inside of her.

Iris's own hips vibrate underneath Caitlin. She grabs Caitlin's chest and gives it a good working over. The breathing sounds of pleasure from Caitlin show how much she enjoys this. The enjoyable factor shoots through the roof the more Iris switches between her hardening nipples.

"Damn you, West. You know how to hit all of my right...buttons!"

That last word flies out of Caitlin's mouth in a scream of passion.

Kara lifts up off of the bed with her legs wrapping around Barry. Barry grabs her and in mid-air shoots across the room. He hooks onto Kara's arms and drives himself into her when they back up against the wall. The pleasure only increases the deeper and harder Barry goes into her body.

Back against the dresser, against the door, and then back on the bed. The super speed causes Kara to lay down on her front with Barry slipping into her. She sees Iris's bouncing ass when she rides Caitlin off to the side. Kara cannot help and reach out to take a squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you when Barry's...done with you."

A squeeze sends Caitlin panting for pleasure. Her entire body shakes with Iris leaning in and clutching her chest. Caitlin keeps squeezing her chest and making the pleasure really unglue for her.

"And right after I make Killer Frost melt."

Iris throws her hips down into Caitlin's tight womanhood. Caitlin throws herself deeper and deeper inside with the pleasure only exploding all over her. She holds on to the back of Iris's neck and gives her an encouraging series of moans. Those moans only accelerate the deeper Iris works herself against her.

Speaking of accelerating, Barry does so with his thrusts inside of Kara. He drives Kara absolutely over the edge with so much pleasure. The pure and unbridled pleasure only these actions from Barry can bring. Barry holds against Kara's chest and then worms his way all over her body.

"You have to be getting close, aren't you, baby?"

A nod only follows. Barry's taking Kara over the edge to a place where she wants to be. A place where she has to be where Barry continues to fill her up from all angles. Barry almost pulls all the way out of Kara before working his cock inside of her body.

"You're getting closer. And I can feel how closer you're getting. You're about ready to cum, aren't you?"

Kara only nods in response. She allows Barry to fill her up. His hands move all over her body at a super fast way before Kara finally allows herself to enter a realm of pleasure.

The pleasure Kara feels doubles when Barry slips inside of her and the back out of her. He's almost done. Just a couple more thrusts, which Barry slows down so he can set himself off alongside Kara. He keeps feeling her body and making sure Kara enjoys the ride all the way to the end.

A scream follows with Barry holding onto Kara. He pumps his seed into her when on the bed. Kara's legs open up to take all Barry has to offer. Barry runs his fingers against Kara's sexy back and keeps pumping into her into hitting the finish line.

Iris causes Caitlin's ice cock to melt and pulls away from her. The second she pulls out, she sees Kara down on the bed and Barry moving over. They kiss for a moment and then Barry climbs over.

"Hey, Cait."

"Hello, Barry."

Caitlin spreads her thighs despite dripping from what Iris does to her. Barry climbs on top of her and Caitlin puts a hand on his back. The two of them exchange one of the biggest kisses ever with Barry's chest against her breasts. The feeling of his strong chest brushing against her.

Their bodies almost become one. Barry brushes his swollen cock, returning back to life in a blink of an eye, against her body. Caitlin senses it oozing against her tight stomach, but she wants it inside of her in a minute. She manages to adjust herself to ease Barry ever so closer into her body.

Iris crawls over as Kara rolls over onto her her. Kara looks up with Iris leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Kara puts a hand on Iris's head and allows her mouth to be dominated by Iris. Their tongues swirl together.

"I've wanted to taste you for a long time now, baby girl."

Iris rolls a finger down Kara's trim tummy and sends her hips up. Kara really wants it now more than ever. A couple of kisses from Iris come down to meet Kara's nether lips. Her thighs part a little bit more and Iris goes in for her fun. Kara's honey drips and gushes down her legs the closer Iris reaches her.

Face to face, Barry and Caitlin meet. Caitlin moves over and decides to make her intentions perfectly clear. She enters a bit of a Killer Frost frame of mind. Killer Frost only triggers when she's scared, angry, or really aroused. Obviously, it does not take a rocket scientist to find out which of the two this one is.

"Sexy, I want you inside me. You aren't going to let me down, are you? That would be positively, criminal."

She nibbles Barry's neck and sends him over the edge. Barry reaches behind Caitlin and squeezes her firm ass before moving in for the two of them to meet.

Friction spreads between Frost and Flash. Barry holds himself into her and then buries himself into Caitlin's welcoming pussy. She holds Barry tight between her lips and starts to rock his body. She slides down onto him with her breasts bouncing in the way.

"YES!"

Kara squeals with Iris eating her out in a way which tingles her body. Every third or so suck, Iris pulls out so she can channel a bit through Kara's clit and send her over the edge with pleasure. Kara holds onto the back of Iris's head when pumping up and down out of her.

The screams of this powerful woman and her submission does good at jumping Iris's ego. She flickers tongue down into Kara and makes her rise up and come down even more. Repeating strokes of her pussy results in Iris getting even more of Kara.

Caitlin comes up so Barry can drive deeper inside of her. She can feel him all inside of her and making her feel so good. Caitlin holds her hands against his neck and breaths in his ear.

"I think I love you."

"You think? I don't think."

Barry slows down so he can tease Caitlin's opening. She holds onto the side of his head.

"I know I do. All of you."

Caitlin cannot clarify if he means herself as in all of her with her personality flaws or all three of them. It could mean either, and Barry likely does. Him bottoming out in between her legs sets Caitlin's emotions flying completely over the edge. Barry's in her very deep and then out of her at the same way.

"YES!"

The screams of Kara and Caitlin intermingle in the room. The raw emotion from the two speedsters, tapping into the same force, makes things really exciting for them all.

Iris's beautiful face disappearing between Kara's thighs and lapping her out like she's a divine gift sends Kara over the edge with pleasure. She wants to say so much. Iris just gives her so much along with Barry and Caitlin, although Kara hasn't enjoyed Caitlin just yet. But, she's sure she's very lovely as well.

Speaking of the lovely woman in question, her cries of pleasure grow more intense with Barry holding onto her. Barry plunges deeper into Caitlin's wet pussy. A series of thrusts bury bury Barry deeper inside of her. Caitlin holds on with a very passionate moan coming from her mouth the deeper Barry drives into her. He holds onto Caitlin and keeps working her until Caitlin throws her head back on the bed.

"Yes! This is what I want! Go for it! Make my body feel really good!"

Barry obliges and Caitlin holds on for a hell of a ride. She positions herself where Barry can thrust up inside of her. Her body receives a pretty good burst of pleasure inside. Barry holds the back of Caitlin's neck and switches to her breasts in a blur.

His hands roam all over her body and Caitlin loves every waking second of it. She brings herself down onto him and allows Barry to fill her up. She tingles and gets closer to the edge. She hangs onto him and keeps her bouncing down onto his lap.

"You're way too much. You know that?"

"Mmm. Don't pretend you don't love it."

No pretending about it, Barry loves every single moment of it and wants to keep indulging in Caitlin's lovely body. The feeling of him going deep inside of her feels really good.

Elsewhere in the room, Iris mounts Kara's face. Kara eagerly anticipates returning the favor and also she wants to taste Iris's warm pussy. Iris shifts her hips back and forth against Kara. Kara's super tongue darts in between Iris's wet lips and eats her out to the end.

"Good! Good girl! Keep eating me out! Make me feel good! Make my pussy cum all over your pretty face! That's what I want...give it to me, baby!"

Iris bucks all the way down onto Kara's face and sends her juices all over the Girl of Steel's sexy face. She watches Barry and Caitlin. Solace hits Iris when she realizes she will be nice and ready for Barry by the time he finishes with Caitlin.

Caitlin will not finish with Barry any time soon. The vibrating hands against her breasts send Caitlin spilling over the edge to unprecedented pleasure. Caitlin turns her neck back and drops down onto him. The feeling of Barry going deep inside of her body lights Caitlin up.

Super powerful thrusts inside of Caitlin who just sucks him in make Barry's nerve endings burn with raw energy. Caitlin's hands working him over and making him feel good helps ease him along. He keeps slapping his balls against her womanhood the deeper he goes inside of her and he can go pretty deep inside of her. Barry clutches Caitlin and slides her down onto him.

The rapid-fire orgasms come in succession, two of them. Caitlin clutches Barry's waist with her legs. They now move where Caitlin rides Barry as he sits up. They sit face to face or to be more accurate, face to chest with each other. Barry puts his fingers against her and sends Caitlin over the edge.

The friction burns between both of the lovers the deeper Barry plunges into Caitlin's tight hole.

"Are you close?"

"Yeah, and I can feel you getting close as well."

Both of them lose themselves in the pleasure. Barry buries his face into Caitlin's sweaty chest. The two enter the final moments of the dance.

Iris throws her head back when Kara hits a point in her body which shoots pleasure down her nerve endings. Not to mention it makes Iris squirt her cum all over Kara's face.

One more grunt and Barry drives himself into Caitlin. Their nerve endings shoot with raw pleasure. Caitlin maintains her tight grip on Barry in more ways than one. She sinks down onto him and buries him so he can bury his seed inside of her body.

The dance finishes with Barry burying his seed into Caitlin. Each push sends more of him inside of her. Caitlin holds onto Barry and breaths in excitement in his ear. She rides him to the edge and then a little bit more beyond.

"Excellent, Barry."

Caitlin pulls almost all the way off of Barry and leaves him to fall down on the bed. Cum oozes from between her legs and the encounter leaves her more than satisfied.

Iris jumps across the bed and meets Barry in the center. The two join each other with Iris clasping the underside of Barry and squeezing him. Barry groans.

"And you've saved the best for last, haven't you?"

"If you say so. You have a pretty high opinion of yourself."

"You know it."

Iris turns around and faces away to get a good look at Caitlin and Kara recovering. She spreads her arms out for Barry to grab a hold of them. He lines up with Iris's wet hole and shoves deep inside. Barry clutches her breasts and makes her sink down further into her.

"Fill me up and make these two watch as I make you cum hard!"

The two women frown on the bed. Kara decides to crawl over with Caitlin joining her. The two women smash their lips together in a kiss to show their frustration. Kara darts over Caitlin's nipples with super-fat fingers.

Kara opens her mouth to enjoy the feeling of Caitlin's tongue poking around inside and mapping out a course. Returning the favor allows Caitlin a full path to taste the remains of Iris inside of her mouth.

"Mmm baby, that's it!"

"Only I can please you like this, right?"

Barry's words cause Iris to just smile. This is long overdue in many ways, then joining together. Iris wishes she took control sooner and put them together. So many roadblocks along the way and Iris being completely blind with what is in front of her. Barry clutches against her breast and makes Iris lose it.

"It's the right spot! Right here! Barry! OH, BARRY! KEEP DOING THAT?"

"You mean this."

A super fast tug of her nipple lights a fire under Iris's loins. She keeps bringing herself down onto Barry with repeated drops down onto him. She's almost sent over the edge. Barry keeps her underfoot and makes sure Iris drops down onto him harder.

"Yes...THAT!"

Caitlin and Kara mutually enjoy each other in a sixty-nine position. Caitlin's cool fingers brushing against the back of Kara's thighs send her over the edge with pleasure. Kara returns the favor and makes sure Caitlin positively shivers underneath her super powered tongue.

As alluring as the sight laid out before her, Barry's Iris's only concern .After her latest orgasm, Iris pulls away from him and turn so she faces him. She clutches the back of his head to bury Barry face first into her chest. A breathy whisper follows.

"I want to see your face when you cum inside me."

There's no argument Barry can make. He just agrees with what Iris has in mind. She rides him and he enjoys the ride. He enjoys every square inch of Iris, the indulgence in her wonderful body. The two enter a hyper-wave of energy which no doubt both Kara and Caitlin feel.

Shared orgasms from Kara and Caitlin demonstrate the connection the two of them feel. Kara pulls herself away and floats in the air. She turns herself around and lands on top of Caitlin. Skin on skin contact causes Caitlin to shine a whole lot. Kara leans down and kisses Caitlin. Caitlin returns with Kara's thighs also getting a working when Caitlin rubs her newest addition against his.

The stars of this little orgy of fun, Barry and Iris, enjoy their moments with each other. Barry slows down just enough to enjoy himself the tender pleasure.

"Iris, I don't..."

"Don't think, just do. Oh, and do what you do well. I love this!"

"I love you."

Iris's declaration of love loses itself in a shrieking orgasm. The thought most certainly counts the second Iris bottoms out on her.

The moment Iris loses herself is when Barry does the same. He grabs onto Iris and sinks her down onto him. The pleasure shoots between both of them with Barry holding onto Iris and spilling inside of her all of the way. Iris clutches onto him and holds onto his shoulder with the indulgence finishing with each other.

Iris leans over onto Barry's shoulder with a smile. She pulls away from him and gives him a kiss. She crawls back and Barry comes down from his high just in time to see Caitlin and Kara both ready for another round with him. And obviously, Iris will never say no to seconds.

"We have plenty of time."

"That we do."

Barry circles each of the women and thrusts into them at super speed for intervals of fifteen seconds a piece before switching off until one of them decides to take the starring role with him in this little orgy.

The night is still in fact very young and Barry holds a lot of reserves in the tank. He thinks this when sinking in inside one of these lovely ladies and making her scream in pleasure.

Life can work out well sometimes in the end.

 **To Be Continued on July 30th, 2018.**

 **Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

The Central City Police Department moves in to deal with an extremely dangerous meta-human. Joe West, as always, enters the thick of things.

And to think, it starts as a bright and sunny day in Central City right before someone is about ready to start trouble.

Rosa Dillon, known to the world as the Top, sneers at the members of the Central City Police Department. She holds a hand on and they take a step back. The head gear they wear block enough of the effects of her powers not to be dropped to the ground. Providing they don't get too close enough.

"Freeze! We're taking you in."

"I don't think so! You couldn't catch anyone without the Flash."

Several rounds fire at Top. Mini portals open up and send the bullets flying into mirrors. The mirror portals open up behind the cops and they hit the deck.

A barrage of bullets connects with the sides and the windshields of the cop cars. Rosa breaks out into a very obvious ear to ear smile. She has them right where she wants them.

Soon, her ride is about ready to come. Her partner, Samuel Scudder, the Mirror Master, is about done finishing up acquiring their next big score. She cannot wait to reap the dividends of a good day's work.

Unfortunately, a dark cloud runs onto the horizon of their bright and sunny day. A bolt of light appears at the distance. Top turns around and puts her hand out in the distance. The Speedster appears to flip over onto the ground.

"Getting pretty sloppy, Flash. It's a shame really. Someone like you not having their eye on the ball."

The image of Flash flickers and suddenly, Top finds herself dropping to her knees. A pair of handcuffs around her wrists while the Flash steps back with a smile.

"For the record, you guys aren't the only ones who are good for mirrors. And now, I got to deal with your worser half."

"I'm right here, Flash!"

The loud yell of Mirror Master turns the attention of the fastest man alive. Flash zips into position and vibrates his hand through one of the mirrors in the air. Flash almost punches Mirror Master. He dodges the attack at the very last minute and then twists around.

"You're going to have to get up a lot earlier in the day to defeat me, Flash."

Several more mirrors pop out of the gun and make their way close to Flash. He darts and catches them all in mid-air. They explode and shower him with broken pieces of glass.

"What's the matter, Flash? Do you need to sit down? Maybe reflect on things a little bit."

Several duplicates of Mirror Master surround him. Flash whirls his arms like a cyclone and takes them all out. They shatter on the ground, turning into crystals before disappearing.

Mirror Master stands behind Top and tries to undo the meta-dampening cuffs on her. They release a discharage which sends Mirror Master back.

"You should get out of here...get me out of prison. It will be a lot easier..because he will…."

Flash zips towards Mirror Master who disappears into a mirror and reappears in front of Flash. The speedster moves over and turns around to him. Mirror Master presses a button on his belt and divides into six different mirror copies.

The speedster smashes the Mirror Master's copies and sends the bits and pieces of glass flying up into the air. The Fastest Man Alive hammers his adversary, a deep breath coming from him.

The large mirrored window is the Mirror Master's form of escape. He dives through the window.

An agonizing scream follows when Mirror Master bounces back, caught in a glowing box. This allows Flash to vibrate through and slap the meta-cuffs on him before taking Mirror Master's belt in the process.

Joe walks over with the rest of the CCPD and some of them give Flash the thumbs up.

"Nice one...but how…."

"I switched that mirror with a duplicate created at Star Labs. It's a prison designed to trap him when we caught up with him. Something Jesse, Caitlin, and I whipped up on a slow down."

The CCPD moves in to take care of Mirror Master and Top. Two more for the meta-hum wing at Iron Heights prison and more importantly, tow less dangerous fugitives on the street.

X-X-X

Barry moves from this crime scene, to meet Patty Spivot. She crouches down on the ground and looks over the trail of blood leading from the ground to the wall. On the wall, a body esteemed Central City Councilmember Vern Ernest is on the wall, with hooks impaled into him. The members of the CCPD move in.

"Again? That's the…."

"Third one this month. I know."

Barry sets his jaw and responds with a brief nod. It's been three months since the ramifications of Flashpoint, stopping Indigo, and Felicity's tragic sacrifice to save the world. There's really no time to think about the ramifications of that when some beloved civil servants were being murdered.

"So, is there anything in his past which could point to who killed him?"

Patty responds by briskly shaking her head. She bites down on her lip and frowns.

"There's absolutely nothing in this man's past at all. Not even a parking violation. He's a devoted family man, supporter of many charities, he's one of the good ones."

"And someone killed him...why?"

Patty shrugs her shoulders. The most baffling thing about this crime is the lack of obvious motive. Ernest is just dead, potentially from being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I don't think this is a crime of opportunity. See that wooden plank and those sandbags above…."

A raised eyebrow follows Patty looking over the scene. She draws the picture in her mind about how this could happen.

"Crudely made death trap...yeah I got it. So we got some sick guy playing Jigsaw and offing Councilmen...the last one was found with those burns on her face….oil I think it was."

"And let's not forget the first one and how disgusting it was."

Patty grimaces at the thought. Ripped apart by four machines, like something out of medieval times. A modern version of getting drawn and quartered.

"So, if we find some kind of connection between the council members, maybe we can figure out what the motive could be?"

"Unless it's just some creative anarchist who hates the government."

"That could be a problem, I guess."

Both check around to see if there's any physical evidence left behind, by the killer. It becomes very obvious that whoever the killer is, is more than adept of covering his tracks or her tracks, or something. Barry and Patty spend the next few minutes, trying to figure any potential motive. But at this point, they were grasping at straws and the physical evidence was nonexistent. It's most certainly one of the most baffling crimes.

X-X-X

No leads, no motives, which makes this one of the most baffling crimes. Patty and Barry enter Jitters, where they run into Iris who is just getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Patty."

"Iris….Barry offered to take me for a cup of coffee...to clear my head….and I swear no other reason...because the two of you are dating...and I wouldn't want to…."

Iris puts her hand up and stalls Patty.

"Hey, relax….I'm here for the same reason. Cup of coffee, clear my head. I'm working on the story of the Councilmembers being murdered...it's weird. There's no motive as I could tell. And there's no dirt on them either. They don't have many enemies and Vern Ernest had over thirty years of distinguished service without so much as a allegiation. Which is amazing in this day and age."

Patty and Barry share similar frustrations.

"I'll have a Jesse Quick."

Iris smiles at Barry's order.

"Of course you will."

Patty raises her eyebrow at the interplay between the couple.

"I'll have a Flash."

A grin passes over Iris's face.

"Of course you will."

Barry almost coughs at Iris's words. Given how much having a coffee is an innuendo for something else.

"I'm already having an Impulse...because you got to indulge in yourself sometimes."

Barry chuckles before Patty and Iris sit down along with them at the table.

"Guess, we're a threesome today."

Patty almost chokes on her Flash when Iris says that word. Barry lightly pats her on the back of the neck to help her breath easily.

"Do you two really want me here...because….I'm like a third wheel here. And things could get awkward, me being the ex-girlfriend, and you being the current girlfriend, and you and Barry are practically married."

"We're all adults here."

Patty nods in response and takes a deep breath.

"If you want to know, we're not having any luck finding a motive either. The CSI department is at a dead end and The Mayor is putting a lot of pressure on Singh to get things done…."

"Surely there must be suspects."

Barry gives Iris a smile and shakes his head.

"Right, right, you can't tell me on the record. Well, what I found out is there are no visible suspects. Only some nutcase who enjoys killing people and puts them in saw-like death traps. The only other person who does that is all the way in Gotham City."

"And the lack of taunting riddles proves he's not taken up shop in Central City."

Barry takes a long drink of his coffee and thankfully, they do not have to deal with him. Or anyone from Gotham City from the criminal underworld for that matter, thank you very much. The one case Barry worked inside of Gotham in the past is more than sufficient for him, thank you very much.

That damn clown. Barry still shuddered.

A call comes in on Patty's phone. She takes it out and answers it.

"Right….yeah….okay….I'll be back."

Patty turns to Barry and Iris.

"Some lab results came in. Might be something big….we should go back."

"Yeah, I better get back to the office as well."

The three moved their way over to pay for their coffee. Iris turns to Barry.

"So, how was your Jesse Quick, babe?"

"Nice and creamy, pretty thick as well."

"Mmm...I thought so….ooops."

Iris drops her pen on the ground. She turns to Patty.

"Could you get that for me, please? I threw out my back yesterday during my workout."

"Sure...anything for a friend."

Patty bends over to pick up Iris's pen from the ground right in front of Barry and Iris. She stands up, turns around, and hands Iris her pen.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Patty moves to the door. Barry turns to Iris.

"Imagine if you were a guy trying to do what you were doing."

Iris gives Barry a smile of faux innocence as if she does not have the slightest clue whatsoever of what Barry's talking about. She leans in and plants a light kiss on Barry's lips.

"Gotta run...and it looks like you do as well."

X-X-X

The next day, Barry finds himself at the grand opening of the updated Star Labs facility. He moves over with Jesse and Caitlin. The two lovely young ladies look gorgeous, Caitlin in her bright blue dress and Jesse favoring the short little black dress which does her body justice.

"Hey."

"So...you caught Mirror Master and Top."

"Box worked pretty well."

Caitlin gives Barry a smile and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I knew you could handle my box pretty well."

Jesse clears her throat.

"Excuse me, our box."

"Barry's pretty good at handling boxes."

Caitlin just smiles at Jesse and pats her on the back of the neck. The three of them move to the conference room of Star Labs. Several of Central City's finest and brights are there. Barry turns to Jesse.

"So, you just got back from Earth-Two...how's your Dad?"

"He's...fine. Working on a couple of projects. I think he's come to turns that I've grown up and I'm not his little girl anymore. I'll be there if he needs me, and I knows not to abuse it."

Barry catches sight of the Mayor of Central City talking to a bald man with his back turned. The bald man turns around and Barry steps back.

"That's…."

"Luthor."

Jesse speaks this name in a low voice. On her Earth, Lex Luthor is a mad scientist who lost his hair and blamed it on Power Girl. Who he has a disturbed fixation on. She blinks a couple of times as Lex walks over.

The young science prodigy tells herself that this Lex, might not be that Lex.

"Well, the fine people at Star Labs...Doctor Snow, I'm a fan of your work. And Ms. Wells…."

"Doctor Wells."

Five times over in fact and Jesse's not going to make sure anyone forgets that fact.

"Right, Doctor Wells...I had no idea that Harrison had a daughter, in all of our conversations we had together. And one who has grown up to be such a beautiful young woman."

"Well, he was overly protective of me. He didn't want me to get the wrong kind of attention."

Lex gives one of his smiles at Jesse. It's charming, but at the same times, Barry sees there's something else to him. Perhaps, it's the detail-whore in him from being a CSI for so very long. He shakes his head and smiles.

"I thought about buying Star Labs...in fact, I was about ready to put a very significant bid in. I didn't want Harrison's dream to die on the vine….but it appears that Sapphire Stagg, she just wanted it more. She's much like her father, when she wants something, she'll get it by any means necessary."

Barry disagrees with Lex about how Sapphire is anything like Simon Stagg. Given some of the cruel things that he knows Stagg did in his life and Laurel clashed with him in the past as well. Sapphire knew a different side of her father and Barry respects that. But, from his own personal experience, Simon Stagg was just a bit of a prick to be perfectly honest.

"And Mr. Allen."

This catches the speedster off guard to be acknowledged by Lex Luthor of all people.

"Harrison spoke of you quite often. I think you were like a son to him."

This makes Barry's stomach squirm with revulsion. Luthor obviously does not know about the fact Thawne took on the identity of this Earth's Harrison Wells. Then again, if this Luthor is anything like the Luthor on Kara's Earth, at least from what Kara told Barry, there is a good reason why these two get along pretty well.

"Yes, Harrison thought very high of you. Maybe it was out of regret of the role he played in the murder of your mother and your father's regretful incarceration. Or maybe there are other reasons. I was shocked to learn the news as much of the next. No one truly knew the true Harrison Wells."

Lex puts a hand on Barry's shoulder. It takes everything in Barry's self-control not to wretch it away.

"I'm impressed with your work myself. Although, your talents are quite misplaced as a CSI and doing...whatever it is you do at Star Labs."

"What are you saying, Mr. Luthor?"

"Barry...Mr. Luthor was my father...call me Lex."

"Right, Lex...what are you getting at?"

A smile shows all of Lex's perfect white teeth. Almost as shiny as his chrome dome.

"I'm offering you a job at LexCorp's research and development department. You're much too good to be working at a place which is a glorified science project to justify some trust fund kid getting Daddy's money."

Barry frowns at Lex's cruel assessment of Sapphire. Given he knows her, it's not completely accurate. And speaking of Sapphire, she steps over to Lex.

"There's some good people working here, Lex."

"And some misplaced talent, most notably yours. To think, if you had actual support behind you, you could be on the fast track for something great."

"Lex."

Sapphire turns around and Lex just smiles at the woman. Her hands place on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but...you weren't on the guest list. Unless I was mistaken."

"Yes. I'm sure that was an oversight on your part. I was invited as guest by Mayor Bellows, and I wanted to congratulate you in person for not only acquiring Star Labs, but not sinking it into the ground less than a year after it started up. You should be proud of yourself."

"Don't worry, I am."

"I'm sure that Simon would be proud of what his daughter has done."

"Just about as proud as Lionel of what his son has become."

Sapphire and Lex shake hands, neither backing down. Jesse just tries.

"Billionaire posturing at its finest."

"You got to admit, the trust princess is really hanging in there with Mr. Clean."

They turn around to see Cisco standing at the edge of the room, looking a bit better than the last time Barry and Caitlin saw him. Caitlin turns to her former colleague and friend.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Well...good..except when I get a vibe. It still feels like cats are scratching on the inside of my brain."

Barry cringes at what Cisco describes his experience. He looks a bit shaken for some reason.

"Did you see…."

"Doctors...yes a couple...although none of them are able to see anything physically work with me after the Cyber Witch worked me over."

Cisco sighs and rubs the top of his head. Other than that, a more relaxing life causes him to heal, although it can be boring sometimes. Every time Caitlin sends him over a project to ask feedback on it, he jumps on it.

"But, I don't need to have any vibes to get the vibe that Lex Luthor is up to no good."

"Given that two other versions of him are bad guys, yeah."

Earth-Two and Earth Thirty-Eight at the very least. This Lex, while not a criminal on this world, is still a ruthless businessman who will not hesitate to step on people for his own gain.

"Oh, and Caitlin, your calculations were on point...you might want to make a slight adjustment right there to maximize your results, while decreasing your power."

Caitlin and Cisco disappear into a corner to work on the project. It's like old time, almost. Sapphire employs Cisco as a consultant, instead of a full time employee. It's a benefit both of them agree is for the best, as being out there in the thick of things might trigger

Jesse just smiles at Barry and they watch Lex move over to talk to Mayor Bellows. She frowns deeply.

"He's scummy."

"Bellows?

"Maybe...but I was talking about Lex."

"Are you sure you're not just projecting Earth-Two Lex on this Lex?"

Jesse does not know. Barry wraps an arm around her and Jesse just has to smile.

X-X-X

Sapphire walks up to the top of the stage with a bright smile on her face. Despite her past meeting with Lex, Sapphire resolves to do what she can to put on that happy face.

"When I took over Star Labs, I had a dream that I would be able to build upon the legacy of the people who worked to make this place one of the premier scientific achievement facilities in Central City. There are good people...people who have been lost who worked here. Over three years since the Particle Accelerator Explosion, we're finally picking up the pieces and moving forward."

Plenty of applause for the new owner of Star Labs. Iris moves over to join Barry and stand to his right, when Jesse stands to his left.

"If we've learned one thing, we've got to stay ahead of this new group of meta-humans. Star Labs is constantly working on the best technology to take down the meta-humans at the source and bring them down before they can..."

A loud beep cuts of Sapphire's speech in mid-word. A frown come Sapphire as the beeping gets very much louder.

"That's our new radiation scanner and it's off the charts….so unless it's improperly calibrated it should not…."

The doors burst open with several security guards dropping to the ground. A glow illuminates the lab and several people closest to the drop find themselves very weak suddenly. One of them falls down and cracks his head up against the edge of the chair.

A black-suit clad man with a glowing yellow bubble for a helmet appears. The thick lead line gloves barely block out the radiation.

Barry catches Caitlin's eye and she nods. She holds out a hand and sends a beam of cold at the meta human.

The beam fades into the air right before it hits the suit and the suit-clad radiation monster keeps walking over. Anyone who gets close to him drops to the ground thanks to the glow. Even, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Jesse feel a lot of the heat.

"I want Luthor!"

"Jesse, Iris, get these people out of here….."

The two speedsters clear out as much of the room as they can. Prolonged exposure to the radiation will not be a good thing for any of them, at least from what they can see.

"LUTHOR! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Flash appears in the center of the room. The man's eyes start glowing and he shoots yellow goo from his glove. It burns a hole through the ground.

The aura slows Flash down and causes his skin to burn underneath the suit. Flash sends a lightning fast punch at the creature, only for the field to bounce him back.

The chemicals the man excretes splashes over Flash's suit. Flash dives out of the window and runs up the side of the building. He keeps running before jumping into the air and safely discharging the chemicals so no one can get hurt.

Parts of his suit almost melt as he runs back to Central City.

The monster turns to Lex. Lex's two bodyguards drop to the ground. Bellows raises an eyebrow.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"YOU KNOW! YOU LIE!"

The monster stomps forward and swats anyone who stops him. A cold blast of ice melts just seconds before it connects with him. The monster only discharges chemicals behind at at the direction.

A weakened Caitlin drops to the ground out of sight. Jesse grabs her hand.

"I don't understand. I should have been able to….."

"We got to get you out of here."

Jesse drags Caitlin off to the distance, despite her feeble protests.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who is going to make you pay, Luthor."

One finger on Lex's shoulder causes him to drop down to the ground. The monster lifts Lex off of the ground by the neck and drags him out, where no one can stop him.

Flash, with only a few threads of his suit remaining, other than his mask, takes a deep breath. The burns heal, but the monster takes Lex.

X-X-X

Back in the lab, Barry sits down alongside Caitlin. Jesse takes a look at both of them, running several scans.

"And to think, I'm on the other side of this table."

"Yeah, normally. There's something about those chemicals which made them immune to freezing...unless you went full Killer Frost, and we might have had a chance."

"I don't think…."

"We'll find a way."

"And I've found a match."

Cisco's voice rings out from the lab. Caitlin, Barry, and Jesse come out to join Cisco, Sapphire, and Iris from inside of the lab.

"Doctor Ramsey Norton is your walking chemical dump. He was a Luthorcorp scientist who worked on Project Chemo about five years back. Or rather, he was a scientist of a company which Lex took over when the previous owner got arrested due to unethical experiments."

Barry figures about as much, due to what happened to Norton. Something really rotten is going on.

"He disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Lex was cleared of any wrong doing, give that the previous regime was the one who commissioned the project and some scientists kept working on it, before he could take complete control. It was not on the books officially. But thanks to our friend, the Oracle of Gotham City, I was able to dig deeper, or rather she was."

Obviously, given credit when credit is do. Cisco shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

"The good news is, the modifications made on that extra suit should perform enough shielding to deal with the walking toxic waste dump. And the prison you used to trap Mirror Master, we can make a few slight tweaks to…."

Jesse moves over and checks Cisco's math in a split second.

"That'll work….well maybe just a slight tweak...just to be on the safe side."

"Makes perfect sense to me...and we're already on the way of tracking his unique radiation signature. He's left enough of a spill here."

Barry moves in to suit up. He gets ready. Cisco looks on with a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Run, Barry, run."

X-X-X

A deep sharp breath comes from Lex. It feels as if someone stabs knives through his lungs.

"I never authorized the continuation of that experiment."

"But, you did everything in your power to bury the accident."

"It was regretted...but I warned Davis what the results would be. And he was the one who ended up getting sent up the river….I tried to save his company."

"You were funding him for years before you took him over."

"You don't understand."

The monster growls in utter contempt.

"You shot me in the back of the head and dumped me in the river."

"Did you see me?"

"I knew it was you."

"Hearsay is not admissible in court, Doctor. We can get you help."

The Monster growls and puts his hand on the wall melting it behind Lex. Lex stands tall and refuses to break underneath the grip of the monster.

"I'm beyond any help that I can give you...but I find it curious how you're not slumping on the ground like the rest of them."

"Perhaps I'm made of stronger stuff than most."

The monster's roar shows his anger towards Lex. Lex does not bat a single eyelash when staring at the man.

"But, you're right...you will fix this."

X-X-X

Despite the shielding on the suit, Barry sees another problem. One that Cisco helpfully points out to him.

"Not to rush you or anything, but Jesse and I have been crunching some numbers, and Chemo is about ready to go full Chernobyl in the next five minutes."

"Noted. I'll get him before them."

Flash blasts through the wall just to see Lex about ready to get a chemical shower.

"Norton!"

The monster turns around to face him.

"Leave! NOW!"

He shoots chemicals at Flash who dodges them. The chemicals burn holes through the ground. Barry jumps up into the air and sends a blast of lightning at him which causes Chemo to stagger back about two inches.

"This is about Luthor. Why do you protect this monster?"

"You attacked innocent people."

Chemo bombards Flash with chemical blasts. The speeder creates whirlwinds with his arms and causes the chemicals to disappear in mid-air. The Fastest Man Alive dives down.

"You will be…."

A gaping hole in his chest is the movement. Flash hurls the cube in with a lightning fastball and it connects with Chemo's chest. His skin hardens and he screams in agony.

A large silver ball drops onto the ground. The radiation inside causes the ball to glow for several minutes before it hardens.

Flash turns around to face Lex.

"Alright, Luthor?"

"You could have been a bit quicker."

Lex ignores Flash's outreached hand and climbs to his feet. He coughs a couple of times.

"I can take you back to Star Labs...they have some of the best do…."

"I'm not some peasant who demands your charity...I'm Lex Luthor. I can get doctors far better than Star Labs."

Flash shakes his head at Lex's rather curt rebuttal.

"Well, Lex Luthor is a dick, who could have guessed that one."

Barry shakes his head and smiles at Cisco's assessment of the matter.

"Just a heads up, ARGUS is on their way to pick up the package."

"Right."

X-X-X

On the outside, the ARGUS agents arrive along with the CCPD. Lex is in the middle of talking to Joe, as Barry shows up as himself with Patty arriving just seconds later.

"So, Flash saves the day again."

"Yeah, good thing too….the portable scanner Star Labs gave me say that the radiation levels inside of that building are going down."

"Mr. Luthor...my name is Amanda Waller."

Barry turns his eyes away from the show to see Waller arrive to face off against Lex Luthor. Bringing her back thanks to Flashpoint makes life a bit more interesting and at the same time, extremely frustrating.

"Yes, Ms. Waller, I know exactly who you are."

Lex's curtness returns.

"I'm certain that your people would like to talk to me. But, unfortunately, you don't have any cause to bring me in for questioning."

The two sides enter a battle of wills which causes Barry to receive a chill down his spine.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Detective West. Ramsey Norton worked for a company that I bought out. He and his team continued an unethical experiment that I ordered shut down. They were warned about the dangers. It's a regret what happened. I would send you all of the information I have on him,but that would be redundant, wouldn't you think?"

Waller takes a couple of moments.

"We'll see, Lex. We'll see."

"Yes...Mandy."

Barry realizes that if looks could kill, Amanda Waller would strike Lex completely dead right now. Waller mutters something that Barry cannot hear and the agents move off.

X-X-X

Today's events most certainly put today in a brand new light. Barry returns to Star Labs after making his rounds and stopping a couple of smaller crimes as Flash. Nothing major, bank robbery, hostage crisis, jewel heist, the usual in the day of the life of a superhero.

He arrives at Star Labs to see Patty and Iris deep in a conversation with each other.

"Hey, Patty...guess you beat me here."

"I did….Iris wanted me to go over some information she dug up on the Councilman murders from her articles….we'll see if we get any new leads….but…"

"There's another reason why I called you here, actually."

Patty's curiosity gets the better of her.

"You and Barry have been hovering close together...and I know that there's still some feelings there...and...well, you know about Barry's other job, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know he helps out at Star Labs."

Iris just shakes her head.

"You seriously don't know about the other thing Barry does or are you just not saying it out loud to respect his privacy?"

"I'm pretty sure she's figured out I'm the Flash a long time ago."

Patty smiles at the direct admission. One she wishes Barry gave to her when they date.

"Yeah, I knew about that one for about two years. I would have liked you to tell me, but I respect why you didn't."

Quite frankly, they all were adults here and there's no time for senseless drama with how busy their lives are.

"And Barry's...had some side effects for his powers...which gives him the need to have multiple partners. It started with Caitlin and I, and then the circle expanded."

"What are you trying to say?"

Patty knows what Iris is driving at. To be honest, she's pretty open. If all parties consent, then who is she to judge what anyone does with their relationships?"

"I say do you want in."

"If it's okay with Barry…."

Barry leans in and plants a long kiss on Patty. Patty finds herself spellbound from this attack. She wants to jump him now in the hallway of Star Labs.

He pulls away from her and leaves Patty tingling. Iris gives Patty a teasing smile and pats her on the back.

"I think it's okay with Barry."

A smile crosses over Patty's face. To be honest, she never stopped thinking about Barry ever since the two of them parted ways. She never thought such an opportunity would come with Iris being in the picture.

Barry puts a hand on hers and Patty turns to him with hunger in her eyes.

"How about we head to your apartment for coffee and to compare notes...whenever you want to?"

"How about right now?"

Barry smiles at Patty and scoops her up. Iris gives him the thumbs up before he rushes off with Patty.

X-X-X

Lex climbs into the back of the limo where a figure sits across from him. The figure's feature is submerged in the shadows. Lex only has one word for him.

"Soon."

"Yes."

"The swap was easier to make than I assumed. They suspect nothing."

"As expected."

This should be the start of a very successful partnership.

 **To Be Continued on August 1st, 2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The following chapter contains lemons and no plot. So if you're in this for the plot, feel free to skip over it.**

 **Chapter Sixteen.**

Patty and Barry clear the door to Patty's apartment. In an instant, Barry's arms wrap around Patty and the two of them kiss, with hunger dancing through their eyes and a heavy amount of lust bursting through their bodies. Barry pulls in Patty and gives her several kisses on the side of the face.

The fire returns from Patty's end. She deepens a long kiss on Barry. It's been long overdue since she holds Barry in her arms and she does not intend to let go anytime soon. Her tongue crams down his throat and she tugs at his shirt to allow herself leverage with the kiss. Patty rotates her hips against Barry's pelvis and he moans the deeper she kisses him.

Patty pulls away with a smile on her face. She kisses Barry on the lips a couple more times, and offers him a hungry nibble across his lips.

"I missed this."

Barry smiles and makes quick work of her work clothes. Patty stands before him wearing nothing other than a lacy black bra and a matching set of panties. She takes off Barry's clothes as well, and leaves him standing in his boxer shorts. Patty runs her hands over his body.

"I missed it too."

Patty just smiles at Barry's words and the two of them move in for another kiss. They get more frantic and deeper. The two lovers find their way onto the nearest surface, that being the couch, and make out there. Patty straddles Barry's lap and deepens the love and lust the two of them share.

A hand moves to Patty's lover back and then edges a bit further down. He clamps down on Patty's ass and squeezes it even more tightly. Patty opens her mouth and slides her tongue deeper into Barry's waiting mouth. Barry hangs on for the ride and kisses her with even more depths.

A growth pushes against Patty. She finds herself in familiar territory. Slowly, but surely, Patty rotates her hips down onto Barry. He moans as she pulls away and plants some teasing kisses on the side of his neck and his ear as well. Barry places his hand on the back of Patty's head.

"Keep that up."

Patty keeps it up already. Barry's fit body becomes her desire. She spends several nights thinking about what may have been.

However, why think about what may have been, when she can think of what is. She plants more kisses on Barry and slides down between his legs. She pulls down his pants and reveals his throbbing hard manhood to the world.

"Is that for me?"

No need to answer a question both already have the answer to. Yes, that amazing hunk of meat is for Patty and she wraps her hand around him, stroking Barry's manhood.

The pumping of her hand swells Barry with desire. Patty's beautiful lips wrap around the head and start sucking on him. Barry smiles at Patty when she looks up at him. More of his stiff rod slips between her beautiful lips and she goes in a little bit deeper.

"You're simply amazing."

The praise encourages Patty to work more of him into her mouth. She misses this cock. She misses her lips around this cock and now thanks to this unique arrangement, she finally gets to indulge in something she never thinks she will have the chance to indulge in once again.

Patty leans down and keeps popping her mouth around him. Barry's entire body flares up with energy. His muscles ache with lust, with Barry running his hands down the back of her head.

She really knows how to work a pole with her mouth and Barry becomes a benefit to it. Her beautiful lips, succulent lips, and luscious hair, all bobbing in one. Not to mention he about came at the sight of her face just contorted into so much pleasure. She's a beautiful woman and Barry's glad for her to be a part of his team.

"Keep it up….you're going to make me…."

Patty sure hopes so. She cups Barry's full balls to give a preview of what's going on. She speeds up ever so slightly and at the same time, just savors the feeling. The lust building through their collective bodies is something that both of them can really cherish for a moment.

She edges him closer. Each throbbing vein she feels with her mouth and tongue makes Patty feel good. She strokes Barry's balls and causes a lovely sound to come through his mouth. He's getting off on what she's doing. This handsome man is getting pleasure because of her mouth.

This fact spikes Patty's lust to a new level. She imagines what happens when Barry shoves this cock into her in other ways. Right now, she settles for humming around it, pleasuring it. She wants to make Barry feel good because after everything else, he deserves to really feel good.

A finger strokes his balls and releases them. Barry puts his fingers onto the back of Patty's head and keeps going to town on her mouth. He pulls almost all the way out and puts his cock on her lips, rubbing on it before sinking it back down into her mouth.

He looks down at her face.

"So sexy. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Your mouth is simply amazing. I'm not going to hold back for too much longer. I'm not….I won't….I can't."

Patty really does not want him to. Push comes to shove, she demands Barry lose it in an instant, with her mouth. Barry holds onto her and keeps driving his manhood deeper down Patty's throat. The stretching of her tight throat makes for a very intense and very pleasurable ride.

And he does get closer. Finally, Barry drives deep and sends discharge just firing into Patty's mouth. He holds onto her and keeps working deep into her mouth.

Barry feels the release and it being in Patty's sweet tight mouth just makes this far more better than before. He keeps working her over, planting his seed into her.

Patty tilts her neck back and swallows the warm discharge. It's been a while since she tastes Barry, and well she misses the taste. And it's far better than what she remembers.

The horny CSI rises to her feet and climbs up onto Barry's lap. Her body grinds against him.

"Already. Boy, you are a stud."

Barry's cock hits her belly button and sends tremors through Patty.

"It's been too long since you've been inside me."

A hand pushes against Patty's lower back and cups her ass. Her panties slide off to the side and allow Barry complete access to Patty's warm and willing slit. The fact his cock comes so close into entering her makes Patty's lights loins light on fire. She needs him inside of her and she needs him inside of her right now.

"How badly do you want this?"

Patty's legs wrap around Barry and she lines up for him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and leans in.

"Really bad?"

Patty's juicy ass finds its way into Barry's hands and the rate he kneads and plays with it sends a jolt of fire through her body. She loves when he worships her ass and she cannot get enough of it.

"Good answer...although too much of a question."

"I want it really bad! I need it! I need your cock inside me."

Barry grinds against Patty's warm entrance. The super fast friction of his big cock causes Patty to moan and groan, the faster he closes in on her. She feels it, building up. Really and utterly getting so close she just burns with lust for him. She burns with lust for Barry to enter inside of her and take her in every single which way possible.

"I really need this!"

"Of course….I missed this."

He pushes into Patty and fills her with his thick piece of meat. Patty's nails clamp onto his shoulder and her legs wrap around his waist. More of Barry pushes his way into Patty and drives deeper inside.

"Always so tight."

"Always so big."

Those words mingle in the air with Barry's fingers moving fast over Patty's back and ass. He makes quick work of her bra strap and frees her perky breasts. Perky breasts which start bouncing up and down, for Barry's consumption. And boy he does he consume them. His mouth moves quickly from one nipple to the other.

The speed of Barry's pleasure attack is always a bit too much for Patty to overcome. Her body turns into a lighning rod for is attacks. One which becomes a constant outlet for pleasure and one which gives her so much she can barely even keep her head above the water. She clamps down onto him and releases him. Another moan comes from Patty the deeper and faster Barry enters her.

She rises up quickly and hits her peak. His hands leave their mark, feeling as if they hit multiple parts on her body at once. Something he holds back on during their previous encounters due to not wanting to clue her in onto the fact that she was the Flash.

Now, Barry has no need to hold back some of his talents and Patty appreciates him for that. She bounces up and down on his manhood and puts it into her. His hand rests on the back of her elegant neck and strokes it.

Barry can touch Patty's firm beautiful body all day. To her, the touches come at hyper speed and bombard her nerve centers with a mind-numbing amount of pleasure. And the pleasure of indulging her body is mind-numbing, but it comes at a speed that is pleasurable.

He feels Patty close ranks on his throbbing rod. He pushes a bit further inside of her and works into her body. The speedy thrusts bury Barry further and deeper, right up until the point where he's getting ever so faster. The thrusts hammer Patty and make her moan in his ear.

"Yes! YES!"

Patty closes her hand on Barry's shoulder. She does not want the ride to stop any time soon. Her body receives a heavy bombardment. The deeper Barry pushes into her, the better it feels.

And Barry's in her very deep. Patty breaths in his ear.

"Thank you. Thank you for this."

She bounces on him even more, riding his manhood. His hands firmly move from her back to her ass and also brush over her legs.

"I need this."

The tightness of Patty squeezing down on him shows Barry just how much she needs this. And he knows that she needs this. The energy filling Barry extends to another party.

"I know….oh, baby, keep that up."

Patty flexes her tight walls around him and sends a burst of pleasure through Barry. His thick manhood keeps working its way faster and harder into Patty, working her over. She bites down on her lip which makes Patty look dead sexy.

Her wet walls release a flood of womanly juices down onto Barry's prick. She bottoms out on him, biting her lip, moaning, thrashing. It feels very good.

"I'm getting close."

"And I'm on the pill. Never stopped. Good thing."

Good thing because condoms tend to melt thanks to Barry's power. A little thing he and Caitlin discovered when they ran some tests. For science, naturally.

That word sends Barry's thrusting into overdrive. Patty's warm and tight box sends him closer and closer. He misses her body and now will never stop at a chance in indulging him, with the blessing of his other girlfriends. Barry plants his manhood deeper and deeper into Patty.

She closes her walls down onto his manhood and then releases him. Every squeeze brings Barry closer and closer. He speeds up to increase the friction bursting through his loins.

He feels it. Barry feels it and keeps driving deeper into her. His manhood keeps driving deeper into Patty and keeps sending him deeper and faster into her body. Their bodies keep working into overdrive until Barry reaches the end.

He grunts and buries himself into Patty. He hangs onto her supple ass and spills his load into her. Barry holds back and keeps working himself over and over. Planting so much of his load into Patty that it feels like an overspill. He goes over the edge and then several steps beyond.

Patty closes herself around Barry and can feel him. Feel every last drop of his seed just splattering in between her slick walls. Barry holds onto her ass and pumps his way inside of her. He buries deeper and faster inside of her body, causing Patty to groan out for him.

Finally, he finishes spilling into Patty. She groans in pleasure, every inch of his manhood spiking into her walls. Every drop of his thick juicy seed continuing to discharge inside of her. It fills Patty up and makes her feel so good. It makes her feel great, even.

The second Barry pulls away from her, Patty rolls over onto the couch. Her body on her hands and knees causes Barry to get hard once again. He cannot help himself in Patty's glorious presence.

Barry stands up on the couch, putting his hands on Patty's waist. His cock hits the back of her leg.

"You're hard even after all of that."

Not's not a complaint mind you, and Patty tries to recall if Barry rose to the occasion this fast during their previous encounters. She shakes her head in a couple more seconds.

"Put it in me. Come on, do it doggy style. You know how much I love that."

"You do love that."

"Yes, so fuck your bitch how it's supposed to be."

Barry lines up his manhood up for warm wet pussy and drives himself into her. His hands lock onto Patty's ass for leverage to allow him to thrust deeper inside of her. His tensions builds up to drive himself inside of her.

Patty's swaying bouncing ass fuels Barry's fantasies. He keeps working into her and touching her tight rear end. Barry plants deeper and deeper inside of her warm body. He pushes as deep as he can go inside of her, vibrating against her walls when he does so.

"Whatever you're doing...keep doing…."

Patty's palms soak with sweat and she slips off of the couch. Her mind enters la-la land the further Barry hammers her. She cannot help and think this is one of the best things in her life. It feels amazing and it also makes her feel like a million dollars. Two million dollars if she is honest about it and Patty often is honest about things like this.

"Oooh...Barry! Oooh..fuck!"

Barry plants his manhood deeper into Patty and works her over for the next several minutes. He cannot help and indulge in her body. The tightening of his muscles get faster due to the fact he is faster with his love making.

Of course, he also brings her to a finish much faster as well. Patty's sexy body calls to Barry and calls for him to finish. He makes sure to keep slamming deeper into her, about as fast as he can go. He turns into a super fast blur, stretching Patty's warm hole with his manhood and then pulling almost all the way out of her.

Patty clutches the couch cushions and lets her body just run wild. She cannot really see what happens next, the only thing that matters is both her and Barry finish together. Her body enters a state of permanent and endless bliss at this moment.

X-X-X

A long few rounds later, and Patty's eyes close. Her heavy breathing tapers. She looks like someone who ran a long marathon and while in good shape, she's still breathing hard.

Barry settles down on the couch. A blur enters the room and lands on the floor right next him.

Iris sits naked between his legs and starts stroking his cock. Barry's not going to deny her, obviously, and his manhood takes any argument of denial out of the equation.

"So, having fun?"

"You know I am."

Iris speeds up the sexy pumping and moves in for the attack. Her hot breath causes Barry to twitch in her hand. The Speedster rolls his hips up and almost pushes his manhood into Iris's clenching hand. She breaks out into a smile, feeling him up and feeling him grow the more she plays with him.

"Good. I'm glad that you're having fun. I really am."

Iris pushes her warm lips against his manhood and starts to work him over. Her tongue tastes Patty's juices left behind from their marathon session.

"Love you."

"Mmm...love you too."

Iris pushes her lips around Barry and takes him into her mouth. She cannot get enough of sucking him off after he's been inside of another woman for a long time. The flare of lust through Iris's body grows even more intense by the moment. She drops her mouth down onto him and takes his manhood a bit further between her lips and down her throat.

A set of fingers cups Barry's throbbing balls and sends another flair through his body. Barry holds onto Iris and plants a few more inches of his manhood deeper and deeper inside of her mouth.

It's very, very good and it feels very amazing. Iris works him over and hums loudly, using her mouth to bring Barry an unmistakable amount of pleasure. He holds onto the back of her head and pumps a few more inches down into her throat. Iris holds the position and keeps rocking down on Barry, taking more and more of him inside.

Finally, she pulls out and leaves him hanging. Barry groans and Iris crawls onto his lap. She leans in and lightly rubs her bodya against Barry's.

She traps his throbbing cock between their bodies. The two soon to be lovers move in, Iris's lust and desire for him just increasing by the moment. She needs Barry inside of her and needs it in pretty much every single way possible. She can just barely hold her head above the water.

"I need this."

"You have...this."

Iris drops down onto Barry and takes him into her body. The tightness of her warm walls closing around him causes Barry to groan.

The fact that Barry's ready to go after a marathon session with Patty just makes Iris smile. She strokes Barry's body and he does so in turn. The two merge together, with Barry going deeper and deeper onto him.

Iris speeds up with her dropping down and Barry returns fire in every single way possible. He puts a hand on Iris's lower back and guides her inside of him. Iris releases her mouth and lets off a hungry moan.

Barry buries his face into Iris's chest. She encourages him to go more, arching her back back. This gives Barry the proper avenue to lavish her ches with attention.

Every inch of her dark breasts becomes Barry's canvas to explore.

"Good...perfect...can't have enough!"

She strokes Barry's hair for the encouragement. Not that he needs too much to bury his face into her rich, dark, cleavage. Making Iris breath and arch her back even more. He holds onto her hips when doing so and pushes into her body.

He does the thing with his hands which it pleasures dozens of spots on her body for minute. Iris speeds up instantly. The two speedsters enter a hyper state of love-making. Their bodies work against each other and bring hot tingles through their body.

Barry reaches in and grabs Iris's chest to make her sink further down onto him. He buries deeper and deeper inside of her warm body. Barry enjoys the sounds Iris makes because it's because he makes her make them.

"Driving me so nuts right now."

Her man knows how to please Iris and make her feel so alive. The fact he does the same to other women is only a spicy little bonus. Iris closes ranks down onto Barry and holds onto him. He puts a hand on her lower back and sinks a bit further into her. Their thighs smack together the faster and harder Barry rams himself into her. Iris clutches him and milks Barry's hard rod until he closes in.

The end eases ever so closer. Iris puts her hands on Barry's face and then moans. The two of them work together, the fever completing with each other.

"You're so sexy."

"I know...and you're a stud."

Barry puts his hands on Iris's lower back and hits a spot which he knows drives her while. She lets out a sexual growl and buries Barry as deep into her box as he can go. The pleasure on her makes Barry hunger for more. His desire only increases, pumping faster and harder inside of her body.

"Closer. I'm really close now."

"I know...almost there too."

The two lovers time it just right so they can set each other off together. Iris closes ranks on Barry and makes sure every single inch of his hard cock burns. The deeper and faster he goes into her, the more their bodies become one.

Warmth ends when the two of them climax at the same time. Their orgasms become one as their hips move to each other at super speed.

The warm discharge causes Barry's body to relax at the soft release. Iris's warm breasts work him over and touch his body. Make him feel a warmth growing through him. He gropes her ass and this only makes Iris moan.

His rod slides deeper and deeper into her, shooting a load into her. Iris takes everything Barry has and then so much more.

Iris shudders to a stop, at the sound of a woman moaning. She turns around with a smile on her face.

Patty lies back, legs spread on the bed. Fingers push between her legs and they soak with the evidence of arousal. She's in the process of diddling herself to Barry and Iris's hot round of passion.

She looks up to Iris and she tries to adopt an innocent smile.

"Good to see your back is...better."

Iris pulls away from Barry and moves over to straddle Patty's hips. She gives him a smile.

"So, did you enjoy Barry?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you'd enjoy me just as much?"

"Yes."

Patty closes her eyes. She...well she had some interesting sorority parties in college. Regardless, that trip down memrory lane stalls the second Iris leans in and gives Patty a wild and passionate kiss. One which she returns with as much vigor as Iris gives her.

Iris's beautiful body presses on top of Patty's. The heat emitting from both women is almost blinding. They go full body on body when they make out. Her breasts rub against Patty's and Patty's legs lock against her hips. Iris puts a hand on Patty and rubs herself against her. Two different sets of lips enter a long and sloppy kiss as well.

The visual of both of these women he loves indulging in each other causes Barry to become throbbing hard. Iris kicks her leg back and brushes against his manhood in a tantalizing maner.

Barry moves over and puts his hand on Iris's back. He kisses her and alternates between stroking the legs of both Patty and Iris. Both women move in.

"You're both amazing."

Patty brings her hips up and feels Iris's sensual scissoring motion on her. The contrast of their skin tone just makes this a more fulfilling encounter. Patty holds out and she can see Barry's manhood dangling a bit to her.

Her pussy still aches a little bit after the enounter earlier. It's a good kind of ache, the one which leads to a great deal of sexual fulfillment.

Barry runs his fingers down Iris's body. She pulls away from Patty and turns around. Iris grabs Barry by the cock and causes him to let out a pleasurable grunt. She drags his manhood against her face, down her neck, and over her cleavage. Iris tilts back and rubs Barry's throbbing head over her stomach and between her legs, briefly.

"Do you want to fuck her again?"

"I don't know if I can take his cock in me again."

"Honey, I wasn't talking about this."

To demonstrate, Iris squeezes between Patty's legs. Sweat rolls down her cheeks as Iris blatantly fondles her fellow collective mate. Patty breaths in and breaths out, her nipples getting harder and harder and her breathing just escalating even more.

"You can't….you can't…."

"And why not."

Iris moistens a finger between Patty's lips and then slides down her body. She sticks a finger deep into Patty's rear passage and sends her into pits.

"Did you ever think what it would be like to have Barry buried between those cheeks? You have a sexy ass and it's built for a stud like Barry. Perfect to grab on and ram."

Patty cannot help and flush .Yes, she thought of it, but anal just seems...well it seems intimidating, especially with someone of Barry's size. Her nipples ache and her pussy flares.

Iris helps Patty up, with her asshole opening up. She locks eyes with Barry just seconds before shoving her wet tongue between Patty's sweet cheeks and down into her asshole. The hunger only escalates for another minute with Iris rotating her tongue deep inside and pull completely out.

"It's all yours, babe."

"I've wanted this for a long time."

"Well, you are an ass man."

Barry pulls Patty over and lines up her tightest hole for him. He grabs onto flesh, indulging in Patty's booty. He did not even bring it up despite thinking about it in the past.

He lines himself up and with one solid push, he drives deep into Patty.

"Your ass feels so great."

"OOOH, SO BIG! I DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL ALL…."

Iris kisses Patty which allows her to relax to allow Barry's seemless entrance into her tight hole. He works his way deeper into Patty's thick rear end. She squeezes down onto him and holds ranks around him. A groan comes over Barry the very second he's almost all the way inside of her.

It's very good to be inside of the delicious ass of Patty Spivot. He holds onto her sweet body and works her down onto him. Patty pushes further and deeper down onto him. Stretching that tight asshole around his big manhood and making Peter just groan in pleasure the deeper and faster he goes inside of her.

Iris decides to stop kissing Patty to pay tribute to another set of lips.

"Look out how wet you are. You're getting off on our boyfriend fucking your thick booty. Aren't you?"

A few kisses makes Iris get ever so closer. She sucks on Patty's wet nether lips and makes her just drive further down onto him. The outpouring of honey makes Iris hornier and hornier. She's as horny as fuck as she sucks on Patty's slick lips and allows the juices to pour out even more.

"That's the spot. Fuck her ass. Take it. It belongs to you."

"Yes...it belongs to you Barry. Do whatever you want."

The beautiful burn coming from Patty leads to an intensity beyond all measure. Barry's in her deeper and fast from behind. He's in her and pounding away at her.

The fact Iris is using her talented tongue, vibrating it at all of the right ways, it just sets Patty off. She grabs onto the back of Iris's head.

Those beautiful eyes peering up at Patty with so much lust sends her ablaze. Barry clamps his fingers against her and sends her back into focusing on the treat of his cock in her ass. Ramming it over on a constant and never ending basis.

"Oh, I can hit this all day."

Barry works his way closer to the end. He holds back as much as possible. The build up in his loins makes him so close to popping into Patty's thick rear hole.

He wants to hold out for a little bit longer. Just feeling the pleasure and the pressure of her warm hole. Barry slides into her and pulls almost all the way out of her. He buries further into her and smacks her tight ass. More of Barry slides deeper and deeper between her warm cheeks. Just feeling the snug tightness work him over and it was a great feeling.

The end comes and comes with a bang. Barry holds onto her and releases his load into her with a grunting thrust. He plasters the inside of Patty's rear hole with a bountiful discharge.

Iris receives a face full of Patty's juices on the other end. She goes deeper into the source to get even more. Patty's squirming body is a beautiful monument to everything they share tonight.

She keeps licking the lovely juices away from Patty and just feasting on her womanhood. The more she tastes, the better this all feels and Iris cannot help but feel good about this.

Patty's in heaven with a beautiful woman between her legs and Barry hitting all of her kinks by anally dominating her. This causes Patty to close her eyes. Words fail her, but at the same time, the sentiment is understood.

Barry pulls away from her and allows Patty to sink onto the bed. Iris switches to her ass and sucks some of the juices out. This sends a delightful tingle through Patty and makes her moan.

It's so dirty and at the same time so right. Patty never knew she would get off to a woman eating the cum out of her ass. Until the moment where a woman starts eating out her asshole. Then she knows just how much she likes it.

Barry recovers and almost blanks out for a minute. What brings him back to life is both Patty and Iris turning their attention to him and stroking his manhood.

That settles out the jump cut in his mind between Patty's ass and the mouths of these two loving women. They start pleasuring him with those mouths.

Barry, without meaning to, compares the styles of both of these women. Patty's blowjob is slow and she savors every inch of his cock. Iris is hungrier, almost like she intends to devour Barry in every single which way. Both of them feel good and their warm mouths and wet tongues bring a tingle to Barry's body.

Their hands also caressing his leg muscles gets the blood flowing. The point is, the lovely sensations beneath his waist make this a hell of a great ride and an even better time.

After that ride, Barry moves over and finds his way back between Iris's legs. They spread out for him, showing her flexibility. This makes Barry grin even deeper.

"No need to rush. We have all night, honey."

"Oh, I'm going to feel this moment."

Barry slowly sinks back into Iris. And Patty joins her lovers, by sinking her thighs around Iris's face and letting her eat Patty out while Barry fucks her.

Yes, tonight's going to be a hell of a night and Barry's glad he can share it with these two lovely women.

Until the sun's up, Barry's in no need to rush.

 **To Be Continued on 8/5/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Barry and Patty return to the lab after the pleasure the night before. The report on Patty's desk causes her to raise an eyebrow instantly.

"What?"

"We have another attack. Although this one is not in Central City...this one is in Star City...the contact we have at the station sent this one over because we might find it interesting."

A couple of seconds pass as Patty finds her bearings. Barry puts a hand on her shoulder and she jolts up, taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay, this one is different in the sense that there's a riddle attached to it."

Just like they talked about the other day. Barry does not want to say he's concerned about this situation but there's most certainly a few unsettling thoughts entering his mind. Patty reads over the report a few seconds later and she just passes it off to Barry.

Barry devours the content of the report in a matter of seconds.

"What kind of feline does not have their own sense of style?"

Barry realizes it instantly and takes a deep breath. Patty puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a very frustrated smile in response.

"The answer to that would be a copycat."

The man behind this particular murder is an obvious one. Barry sees it as plain as day. The criminal, at least on this murder, is Edward Nygma. Nygma is a former CSI, much like Barry is. Only he got turned bad. His brilliant mind had been twisted in a series of misfortunes. Exactly the reason, Barry does not really know.

"Nygma...great...of course it would be him."

"And you're familiar with his work...well anyone would be...and the man who shut down his previous crime sprees."

Patty puts a hand on Barry's shoulder to jolt him out of the thoughts.

To be honest, Barry encountered Nygma in the not so distant past. It raises even more questions, one could even say that it raises too many questions regarding what Nygma might have been up to.

"So, he murdered someone in Star City….because he thought the murders in Central City was a copycat criminal. And that does not help us in solving our crime or pinpointing the criminal who is at large in this particular case."

A deep breath comes from Barry. He reads over. There's always more to a situation like this than meets the eye. He needs to find out more about the murder victim.

There's some nagging feeling in the back of Barry's mind that the murder victim in Star City has some kind of connection with the three victims in Central City. Meaning, that the person who killed the first three victims likely targetted the fourth victim. Until the Riddler decided to beat him to the punch.

There's many questions, the least of which is why. And Barry does not know the answer.

"So what do you think?"

Patty asks a pretty good question. Seconds pass right before Barry responds with a nod. He puts a hand on Patty's shoulder.

"I'm going to have to run over to Star City and talk to someone over there. See what's going on. I'll be in touch."

A knowing smile crosses over Patty's face. She leans in and gives Barry a brief kiss before she lets him do his thing.

With Barry gone, Patty decides to get out the other three reports to see if she can find some kind of connection. Despite Nygma's claims that the other three murders are the work of a copycat attacker, there's still some nagging suspicions in the back of Patty's head.

X-X-X

A quick change into the Flash brings Barry over to Star City.

"I got your message. And got over here as quick as I can, although not as quick as you."

The Black Canary turns up instantly from the shadows and Barry gives her a brief smile.

"I know you've been busy since Oliver…."

"Let's not talk about that right now...as far as I know, he's still going through therapy."

Flash answers with a brief nod. Funnily enough, he hears the same exact thing. Oliver is in therapy, and Thea is overseas dealing with some kind of family business there, although he does not know what. All he knows is it is personal business and there's a huge part of it that respects that.

"I heard about the case in Central City. And I knew the attack in Star City would bring your attention over here. Especially given the party involved...an old friend of yours."

"We've met."

Those words cause a chuckle to come from the shadows. An attractive redhead woman around Barry's age steps out. She ties her hair back in a ponytail, wearing a nice button up black blouse, and a tight pair of blue jeans. Her brown eyes hold a look which showcases her inquisitive nature.

"Hello, Barbara."

"Hello, Flash."

Just the other day, Barbara is a big help in assisting Team Flash, although under another alias.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

With the casual greeting out of the way, the three can get down to business. Barbara takes a deep breath before joining Black Canary and Flash off to the side.

"I'm surprised that you're not in any kind of costume."

"Well, I wasn't really expecting you to run all the way over here. So, I couldn't really prepare some kind of dramatic meeting. So, I guess you're going to have to deal with me naturally."

Barbara, Laurel, and Barry stop at the staircase. In particular, Barbara leans over and a very thoughtful expression spreads over her face.

"So, there's a difference between the Councilmember who was found dead in Star City and the other Councilmembers in Central City. You know the three in Central City were squeaky clean as can be."

Barry answers with a nod.

"And trust me, I did my fair share of digging into every aspect of their life. None of them have so much as an unpaid parking ticket or overdue library book. They're completely clean and that's...well that's interesting to be perfectly honest. There still has to be a connection and I'm going to find out what."

That being said, Barbara does have information.

"The murder victim, the one with the riddle attached to her, she's about as dirty as they come. She's in the league with organized crime, in both Star and Gotham City. She's the go between of Rupert Thorne. You know who he is, right?"

"Of course, one of the most prominent mob bosses in Gotham City. Some say he has aspirations of being the Kingpin of Gotham City."

Barbara grimly nods. Of course, Thorne's aspirations and actual reality lining up are two different things. There's a couple more prominent parties who have that role on lock. Then again, Gotham City is if nothing else.

"So, let's compare notes...and you can meet the rest of the team Laurel and I have been putting together to help put together the slack when the Green Arrow is dealing with personal issues."

X-X-X

"Be thankful I'm not him because you would be carried in here unconscious and drugged."

A brief smile passes over Barry's face. They enter a rather lavish Clocktower in Star City. The trio settles in with three more parties. One of them Barry knows off hand. An attractive dark-skinned female wearing a mystical totem offers Barry a smile and leans in to him with a smile.

"It's good to see you again."

"Same here...so...how have you been?"

Mari McCabe, Vixen, offers him a warm smile.

"I've been good. When Black Canary and Oracle came to me about this team, well they're not too people who you say no too. And besides, it's not a full time gig, at least right now."

"We're just happy to have you aboard on the team."

Barry looks to the other two women. One of them offers him a smile, an attractive young blonde woman, wearing a soothing attire of blue and white. The other woman, an auburn haired woman with a very nice figure, gives him a sharp look as if suspicious of him. She wears red and also black, showing herself the polar opposite of the other woman.

"Flash, it's an honor to finally meet you I'm….Dawn Granger...Dove, and this is my sister, Holly, or Hawk, as she's called."

Holly, Hawk, rolls her eyes at her sister's bubbly words.

"Are you really sure it's a good idea to tell him our secret identities?"

"Barbara trusts him and Laurel trusts him...and besides, it's the Flash."

"Yeah, I know who he is...so...welcome to the official headquarters of the Birds of Prey."

Holly Granger being the more military minded of the two sisters, always assesses the situation as much as possible. She considers her younger sister, to be a bit naive sometimes. She trusts people and takes them at face value.

"So, how did you get recruited?"

"Well, Laurel got me out of trouble when we went to school, and Dawn, she knew Laurel's sister, they went to high school together."

Barry answers with a brief nod. That makes a lot of sense of how they got together.

"So this everyone?"

Laurel confirms with a nod.

"We have a couple of more people we're looking at, but we need to find out how they fit in with the rest of the team. But…."

Barbara walks over to the computer system, and Barry whistles at how state of the art that is. Then again, the world's foremost information broker will have to have her resources.

"Okay, finally, finally, we have a connection to them, other than being public servants. They won the Carson Award for Humanitarian Efforts, four out of the past five years."

"Sapphire's up for that award...do you think we could give her the heads up?"

"Yeah we should...but we also should look at the person who won the award five years ago because she could be a potential target as well."

An image flashing on the computer monitor causes Laurel to take in a deep breath. She frowns.

"Moira Queen but…."

Barbara grimly nods in response.

"She's dead...but you know what they say...the children often pay for the sins of the parents...unless we're reading this wrong. Still, Oliver could be the target."

"I'll talk to him."

Laurel smiles at Barry and gives him a look which says "better you than me."

"Give me a swift kick up the ass for me."

Barry cannot help and smile. Mari, Dawn, and Barbara look amused at that statement and even Holly cracks a bit of a smile. Laurel grabs Barry's hand and pulls him back.

"Whatever you do, don't bring up Felicity's name. If you want to get through to him in any way."

There's no need for Laurel to tell him because Barry figures about that much out. Still, the heads on on Laurel's behalf is something that is completely appreciated.

"And good luck."

X-X-X

In a flash, Barry makes it over to the loft which Oliver stays at. He knocks on the door.

"Alright, Oliver...it's me, Barry. I know you didn't answer my last call but I'm just here to talk. There's some crazed serial killer going after people and…."

The door swings open and Oliver Queen is on the other side. He looks a bit grimy, with scraggly long hair and a beard which makes him look like he belongs in some backwoods swamp somewhere. Barry cannot even tell when the last time Oliver shaved was.

"Come in Barry...I'd say make yourself at home but…."

The mess in Oliver's loft shows exactly why there would be very few people who would make himself at home. Oliver walks, which is a lot more than he can say.

"So, you can walk?"

"Well, what would the point be of therapy if I didn't make any headway."

The two make their way over and Barry quickly clears off the couch to give both of them a place to sit down. Oliver sits down and Barry joins him.

"Megan's been over about three times a day to check up on me...you remember her right."

Barry does remember Megan, who is a dead ringer for Felicity. To the point where to be honest, it kind of creeps him out. He wisely does not mention the unspeakable name to Oliver. Who, if he knows Oliver, is likely blaming himself for Felicity's death. Despite that blame on Barry and Felicity herself.

Regardless though, Barry came to the realization that you cannot blame yourself for what happened in the past forever. Just learn from the mistakes because trying to go back to the past and fix it is not a good idea.

"She's trying to talk to me about my problems, making sure that I'm eating well...making sure I'm not regressing….I can walk about, I really don't need her….but she's there….and I'm beginning to think she might be a bit obsessed with me."

"You sure she's not just doing her job?"

"Maybe...but there are times where she reminds me of...well she reminds me of the people in my life before I took them onto the crusade. And I don't want that to happen. Not again."

Barry's pretty certain who Oliver is about to mention, but he stops it.

"I don't know what happened. You're not the man who encouraged me to be a hero."

"You're right...I'm not the man I used to be. I'm not half of the man that I used to be. And you, Laurel, and Thea, you're all much better at doing this than I am."

Barry begs to differ with Oliver. The aftermath of Felicity leaves his confidence shaken, although Barry's not sure how to bring him out of it. He doubts anyone, other than Oliver himself, knows how to do that.

"So if this is about Star City needing a Green Arrow, you can just…."

"It's not."

Oliver stands up a bit straighter. The look of meacoly on his face spreads into one of curiosity.

"Then what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"You're a potential target...from a crazed criminal. The man who is coming after you, is Edward Nygma. Do you recognize…."

"You mean that nutcase from Gotham who is fascinated with riddles, Saw death traps, and is a bit OCD….yeah I've heard of him.."

"Three victims dead from a killer in Central City, and he's not happy about them. So he killed a fourth victim, and they all won the same humanitarian award your mother won. Look."

The computer print out slips form Barry's hand into Oliver's. The side-lined vigilante studies it a minute. The same grim assessment that Barry's likely come to reached Oliver.

"So since my mother's dead, you think that he might come after me…."

The evidence Barry shows Oliver is enough to make him stand up and take notice for it.

"So, are you asking me to be bait to draw Nygma out? Providing of course he's after me."

"I don't know if bait's the right word, but if you're seen in public…."

Oliver holds up his hand to silence Barry.

"One time, I'll help this one time, because we're friends and after all we've been through. But after, this, no more."

A shudder reaches Barry's body. He heard those words before from one other person, who he pulls back out of seclusion. Felicity, when he and Iris visited her, and now she's...well they all know what happened to her.

Surely lightning can't strike twice?

"If the person behind this does not target me, he'll go after Thea. And I'm done losing people close to me."

And Oliver lets the implied statement hang. He would rather die than lose anyone else.

"There's a ceremony today where Sapphire's accepting the award. You should really take a shower and maybe shave."

"Yes thanks F..Barry."

X-X-X

The Carson Award for Humanitarian Efforts. Sapphire thinks the people she helps is it's own reward, and given some of the other people who got the award over the years, it's not as big of an honor.

Sapphire thinks the other project she's working on is also worthwhile. She cannot wait to show the world what she's doing. Regardless, she walks out, with two women following her. A blonde and an auburn haired woman flank her on all sides and seem to be watching her like a hawk. At least the auburn haired female watches Sapphire like one.

Regardless, her attention diverts to a person she does not expect to see.

"Oliver Queen. You've come out of your cave."

"Hello, Sapphire. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. Sorry to hear about…."

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking."

The calmness and coolness in Oliver's voice takes Sapphire back a tiny bit. She inclines her head for a brief second. He steps closer to her.

"In all seriousness, congratulations...and you should watch your back. You never know when there would be trouble coming."

Sapphire knows because Oracle gave her the heads up. If someone targets her, well they may be in for a nasty little surprise.

Speaking of nasty little surprises, Sapphire finds him showing up once again. The one and only Lex Luthor, and both she and Oliver look at him the same way.

"Well, well, well, hello Oliver."

"Lex. You're looking quite well."

Lex finds a lot of amusement how Oliver ends up in his current state. The two men shake hands although there's some kind of power play going on. Lex tightens his grip around Oliver's hand and leans a bit closer into him.

"You could use a shave."

"I suppose you don't ever have that problem."

Lex chuckles and relaxes his grip on Oliver's hand.

"I'm pleased to see you brought your wit up to a third-grade level."

A large burly gentleman walks over and leans in to whisper something to Lex.

"Thank you, Otis. If you excuse me, the Mayor wants to see me. You were up for that, wouldn't you, Mr. Queen. Before you flaked out. I guess you missed your chance to make Star City great again."

A chuckle comes from Lex when he turns around. Sapphire already moves away and Barry moves over to talk to Oliver. Oliver turns around and gives him the side eye.

"This better be worth it to come out in public. I had no idea that he was going to be here."

"It will be worth it...you know to prevent murders. What's with you two together?"

"They went to boarding school together."

Laurel steps into the picture. Oliver steps back and looks at his once girlfrend, although that was long since into the history books. And she would be dead right now, if it was not for Barry mucking with the time stream.

And Felicity, she could be alive, and he would still be the Green Arrow. Life is complex like that.

"Ollie...glad to see you're still doing well."

"Laurel."

That's about all he can say. There's some amount of frostiness coming from Oliver.

"Barry, I just want to thank you for all the help you've given the DA's office when we worked on this case."

Without another word, Laurel leans in and gives Barry a light kiss, right in Oliver's line of sight. She steps back to go and talk with Barbara, acting like she did not do what she just did.

"I deserved that."

"What are you talking about?"

Oliver does not answer that question and walks off to move into the shadows. Barry turns around to meet Caitlin.

"I made it….Sapphire wanted me to suffer through this with her."

"Glad you're here because I can use some help...things are going to get heated."

Caitlin just grins at him. She squeezes Barry's hand and a light twinkle appears in her eyes.

"Which means I'm here to help cool it down."

X-X-X

Sapphire Stagg walks to the podium where a lot of eyes are on her. She's been giving speeches for most of her life, so she's not nervous.

And she's been a potential victim for a killer more times then she cares to count, so she understands how to deal with things there.

"The past three years, I've been looking to redeem the name Stagg. I know that my father did some things which some consider to be less than ethical, and I feel the pain of everyone. All of the stress and trauma he causes. Even though I saw a different side of him, I understand how you never saw that side of Simon Stagg so you cannot feel the same way."

There's a light applause although there's a few jeers. There's people in Star City who Simon Stagg's hurt and Sapphire cannot help this, but she feels for them. She really does.

"I've worked tirelessly to make the name Stagg more meaningful. I don't want people to fear bad times when they hear my family name. I want them to remember the good times."

There's more light applause.

"And it's more about acts then it is about awards. It's never been about awards for me. While I accept this award, doing the right thing and the people whose lives I enrich are worth a hell of a lot more. I don't see failure. I never have and I never will. I see challenges."

They applaud her just as louder. The presenter hands her the plaque. It's just another one that Sapphire receives that will go in the trophy case. Likely another thing for her maid to dust, and she does owe the woman a raise for all of the work she performs.

A loud buzzing up at the top of the stage gets the attention of Sapphire and the rest of the crowd. They all turn around.

Several egg shaped drones appear at the crowd. Sapphire braces herself for the moment of truth.

The auburn haired woman from earlier pulls her off of the stage and prevents Sapphire from being in the line of sight. It appears though that she's not the one in the line of sight.

The other target, the son of the man who won the award five years ago, is the targeting. One of the egg shape drones targets Oliver.

A blur rushes him out of the way.

Seconds later, Flash steps back with the drones targeting both him and Oliver. He rears back his hand and throws a bolt of lightning at it to crack the drone in half.

X-X-X

"Alright, everyone...there's no need to panic."

Telling people there's no need to panic often causes more panic. Still, Dawn Granger, Dove's, voice is so calm and pacifying, that it eases the frustration of the people on the stage.

Holly, on the other hand, she moves into perfection position. A red blade shoots from her suit and smacks into one of the drones. Another one of the drones bombards her from behind. Holly does a forward roll and a beam shoots to the ground.

A blur pulls her out of the way and sets Holly back up on her feet. She spends a couple of seconds catching her breath right before getting back into the battle.

Flash moves over to get some of the other people out of harm's way. He passes Black Canary who blasts one of the drones out of the sky. The flying metal is something she avoids when blowing up the device with her shrill Canary Cry.

Mari uses the force of a rampaging rhino to take out one of the drones. She directs her totem over and smashes into the drones. Sparks get sent everywhere.

Several icicles shoot up into the air. Killer Frost smiles and steps over to them.

"They sure don't make drones like they used to. Do they?"

The drones fall at her feet, encased in a heavy block of ice. Killer Frost breaks out into a soft smile and continues her treck forward.

Flash vibrates his arms and keeps the drones away from him. The egg shaped drones combine together to form one giant egg and then starts heating up.

"Frost!"

"On it!"

Killer Frost sends a beam of concentrated cold at the large egg. Flash blasts it up into the air and causes it to go as high as possible before it explodes high in the sky in Star City.

Dawn takes a deep breath. She blocks one of the drones and smashes it down onto the ground. She shows her athletic ability by somersaulting into the air and landing on top of one of the drones to drive it into the air.

"We'll make a fighter out of you yet, sis."

The first wave of drones calm down. A second wave come in. Flash, Killer Frost, and the Birds of Prey brace themselves for a second attack.

Only a figure wearing a high tech silver and gold bodysuit appears in the distance. She launches a beam of light which causes the eggs to freeze in mid air. She circles around the eggs and blasts all but one of them into particle dusts.

Flash whistles in response as the new heroine drops down to the ground.

"Okay that's...new."

The mysterious woman in the armor drops down to face Barry. She becomes not so mysterious when her face plate retracts just enough for Barry to see that it's Sapphire Stagg underneath the armor.

"I figured we should leave one of them intact to study them."

X-X-X

The group returns back to the Clocktower to study the drone. Sapphire in particular is still running away with the high of being out there and finally being in the thick of things. Flash, Killer Frost, and Oliver joins the Birds of Prey.

"So, do you think that he's going to target me again?"

Barbara, bending over the drone and studying it closely, takes a second to answer.

"An obsessive never stops at one failed attempt. He just redoubles his efforts. I'm going to try and find a way to track the relay signal. Even if it's to a transmitter, he may be vain enough to leave some kind of clue behind."

While Barbara does that, she looks up at Sapphire and smiles at her.

"So, a billionaire wearing a high tech suit of battle armor, that's really original."

"Hey, my suit is better than Palmer's."

Sapphire grins at her. Dawn and Holly step into the room. Holly walks over to Barry.

"You're alright...I guess sometimes I let my trust issues get the better of me."

"It's fine...it happens to the best of us."

Dawn gives Barry a warm smile.

"You okay? You took a couple of hits out there. I could look you over real quick if you like."

"Actually, Caitlin's already done that."

Caitlin smiles and Dawn feels a chill. Then again, she is only talking to Killer Frost. Although, she really does need a more friendly name if she's going to be on the side of good.

"Well, if you need a secondary physical."

She gives Barry a longing look and Holly rolls her eyes at her sister's less than subtle antics.

Barbara chuckles and smiles.

"Can you…."

"Done...it's not getting a transmission to a place. That's very odd."

A green question mark hologram pops out of the drone. Suspicion rings true on the entire group. Barry frowns and he cannot help, but voice what everyone else is thinking.

"It's almost like he wanted us to find one of the drones and bring it back."

"Riddle me this. What is a word that is both an antiquated term for a woman and a term for being another country."

Laurel and Barry both feel queasy and Oliver narrows his eyes.

"Being abroad."

Everything clicks in his head. As if on cue, Laurel's cell phone goes off. They are all thinking the same thing.

"Dad? Actually...yeah he's….I can get him there if you want."

There's no need for Oliver to ask what Quentin wants to see him about. They know, given that cryptic riddle. The one thing that Oliver attempts to avoid by being out in the open, happens.

X-X-X

The long walk to the SSPD happens. Oliver arrives with Laurel and Barry tagging along for moral support. A very grim looking Quentin appears at them.

Quentin know the look of someone who has hit bottom, having seen that face staring back at him in the mirror several times. He really thinks Oliver needs help, but that's not his place to say. And given their stormy relationship in the past, he doubts Oliver would listen to him, despite Oliver closing in on the point he was at after the Queen's Gambit went down and he thought Sara died.

"I'd say you look awful, but this news is going to make you feel worse."

There's no sugarcoating this really bad situation.

"It's Thea."

"We're doing everything in our power to find her. I've even contacted Gordon to see if he can come up with anything, given his...friend has dealt with this nutcase in the past before...but so far, nothing."

Quentin wordlessly takes the disc off of his desk and puts it back into the player. The grainy images of a subdued Thea at the bottom of an hourglass shows. Laurel's mouth opens, Oliver clutches the side of the desk in rage, and Barry looks a bit agitated.

"The sands of time run out at midnight. Unless you solve my puzzle."

Oliver looks at the clock. Five minutes till eleven at night. That does not leave them with too much time. Thea's face helplessly pressed against the glass is the last image they see before the camera fades to static.

 **To Be Continued on 8/6/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments. And I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Barry, despite it being very painful to even look it, exhausts several possibilities and looks at the video sent to the Star City Police Department. He finds something, or rather he hears something. The first lead they have, as the time runs down.

"Are you sure about this? Because even the fastest man alive doesn't have time to be tracking down false leads with my sister's life on the line."

"Maybe you should…."

"She's in this mess because of me."

Flash, Black Canary, and coming out of retirement for one night, the Green Arrow, make the trek across Central City. Its one of the worst parts of town. There's a fair amount of gang violence in this particular part, even more so than usual.

"So, can you hear me?"

The voice of Barbara Gordon, better known as Oracle, comes over the ear pieces. Oliver grunts in response.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak fluent caveman."

Laurel shakes her head. Barbara and Oliver never got along. Ever, even before Lian Yu, but Laurel hoped that Barbara would keep the snark down for sake of the serious situation they were long.

"Sorry, he hears you. I do hear you as well. And Barry…."

"Hear you loud and clear...and I'm also hearing train tracks much like the ones that I heard on the tape. We're getting close, I can feel it."

Oliver trusts Barry's judgment here, although there's a part of him who thinks that if the attack succeeded in killing him, it would be all over. Despite people telling him his life is worth something to a lot of people, Oliver cannot help but think how much better off if he died on the Gambit.

Pushing that dark thought aside, Oliver focuses on the most important thing in his life. Finding his sister and putting an arrow through Nygma's smug face. Despite the fact that he's not as much fired an arrow since the battle with Damien Darhk, Oliver's confident that he can make an exception.

"To let you know something, the egg drones were based off of technology made by two criminals who fought the Justice Society of America. Brilliant people, ahead of their times. And also two of the most dangerous criminals the JSA has ever fought. They go by the names Egghead and Egg-Fu...retired right now."

Barry figures about two possibilities through his lightning quick thoughts.

"So, either they came out of retirement or….Nygma decided to copy their technology."

"Pretty rich for someone who essentially threw a fit over someone copying their MO."

That is just a tiny bit hypocritical, Barry's not going to lie. Regardless, they need to move forward.

"Nygma's normally not this sloppy. Of course, he could be luring you into a false sense of security, so be careful."

"Always."

Barry, Laurel, and Oliver make their next movement. The trio hopes to be able to shake someone down in an attempt to find out some information. Unfortunately for them, time is very much not on their side.

X-X-X

Thea tries to conserve her oxygen inside of the hour glass. Despite the fact the sands of time run out, she remains alert. Although more alert than she was earlier. Thea taps on the edge of the glass to judge the thickness of it.

The archer monitors her surroundings in the most careful manner possible. She sees a couple of different options, although she must act quick on them.

"You surely must have known by now that there's no chance of escape. My brilliant mind has deduced every possible way you could have escaped. I have you, right where I want you, Ms. Queen. And you will draw him out."

"Ollie's not coming."

"No, I don't mean you useless lump of a brother. I mean the person...who tried to steal my thunder. And he did it quite badly. I'm going to...he won't be happy that I took a second one of his victims."

Thea allows him to talk nonsense when seeing what she needs to deal with. A couple of seconds later, Thea slips off her boots and then works at removing the buckles on them.

' _Plugging the hole might buy me a few more minutes. I'm going to need to find a way out of this and find a way out of it quickly, before time runs out. It's not on your side today, is it, Thea?'_

What little she has, Thea needs to work with it. Think outside of the box. As much as she hates to admit it, Malcolm teaches her about that much. He teaches her an extremely valuable and useful lesson which she can take to the bank.

"Not even the Flash can find you in time. No doubt, those fools are running over, chasing down false leads. But, no one knows where I am and more importantly, no one knows where you are. You are going to be buried alive, Ms. Queen."

Thea really wishes she remembers how she got here. Between leaving the hotel and ending up at the bottom of this hour glass, it's a whole big blank. Thea racks her brain and finds absolutely nothing.

' _Okay, just chill...you almost got...there you go.'_

One buckle out of a boot and now Thea endeavors to move the other one right before she really gets to work. She chews on her lip in evident frustration. Sand pouring on her hair and slowly filling the bottom of the glass measures the amount of time before her time runs out.

"Tick tock."

Thea really wishes she has a set of earplugs because they come in handy most of any tool she could think of.

X-X-X

Green Arrow steps forward and takes a good look at his surroundings. It's a lesson drilled into his head from a long time ago. Much like riding a bike, Oliver never forgets this important fact. Black Canary steps behind him and Flash joins them.

A loud gunshot brings their attention off to the side. Two warring gangs square off with each other.

"Man, you better back off man! You better back off our turf! This street, it belongs to us."

"Yeah, you think this is your yard. Well, around here, I'm the big dog."

"Big dog, more like little bitch!"

This is about to escalate really quickly between the two groups, a combination of men and women about ready to go to war over this small piece of Starling City.

It's going to escalate, only if they allow it to do so. Barry does not intend to allow it. He jumps up and disarms the criminals several at a time.

The speedster causes their breath to be taken away. One of them swings a punch at Flash. Only to find him on the other end of the docks.

An arrow catches one of the gang members in the back of the leg and drops him down onto the ground. Green Arrow drops down on. The gang member's leg bone cracks underneath the attack.

Black Canary sends a stack of cracks flying with a canary cry and blocks their path.

Green Arrow stands on the chest of the gang member and puts the arrow at his head. The gang leader looks up with a bloody smile.

"Don't think you have the stones to do that, boy. Heard that you've gone soft. Heard that some bitch had to whipped."

"Where is Edward Nygma?"

The gang member responds by spitting right in the face of the hooded vigilante. Something no one dares to do about two years ago, but yet, this gang member does.

"Do I look like I hang around like a fruitcake like that?"

The Green Arrow puts his arrow at the neck of the man in question.

"I'm not playing around."

"Sure you aren't, mang. Sure you aren't? You don't think I know what's going on, Chico? You don't have anything on me, and you aren't going to hurt me because you're a good little boy scout now. You are the bitch of the pigs because….."

A Canary Cry causes a lampost to shatter and glass to fall down onto the ground. Black Canary takes a piece of glass and puts it on the side of the neck.

"How would you like someone have that scream in your ear?"

"Hey, Chico...give them the little present!"

One of the gang members throws a box at the feet of the tiro. Barry catches it and disarms the bomb on it. The box blinks and causes the entire group to hold their collective breaths.

"It's a puzzle cube."

"What's the code?"

"Hey, man, for real, he didn't give us any code."

Barry whirls through all of the possible codes at the speed of light before disarming the puzzle cube and opening it open to see its secrets.

"Oi….you're nothing but a dirty filthy cheater, Flash! But, you know what, I'll allow it….for now. Because, the game is about to get more interesting."

"Where is Thea Queen?"

"Nah, ah, ah, you haven't solved my puzzle yet, speedster? Riddle me this. What has to be broken before it can be used?"

The answer comes, another army of egg drones come up out of the murky waters. They move in to surround Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow. Already, the Green Arrow arms himself. A beam knocks his bow out of his hand before he can fire.

"You'll find these are more difficult to take down...but you must. Ms. Queen's life depends on it. Thirty minutes."

X-X-X

"Even you must realize how much your time is running out. You can barely hold your head above the water and concentrate. Soon, there will be nothing left for you to do."

Thea finishes doing what she needs to do despite the taunting.

"Well, no one is going to be able to get anything done if you have that kind of attitude."

Fierce determination spreads over the eyes of the young heiress. She will find a way out.

"You're not going to break out. There's no way…."

Thea smashes her way through the hourglass and causes it to break just enough for her to be able to slip out. Blood spills down her wrist when slicing it and escaping. A deep breath comes over her, along with the sharpest of sharp pain. Thea cradles her arm and groans.

She may have a cut up wrist, but determination wins the day. Thea's going to do everything in her power to kick in the head of the asshole who did this to her. Despite being beaten up in every single way possible, she persists in moving forward. A frustrating groan just goes right over her body. Thea cradles said arm and ignores all of the agony spreading over her body and there's an immense amount of it as she moves forward.

"No! Impossible!"

Those words cause a smile to spread over Thea's face. The smile quickly fades when a laser blaster fires across the room and connects with the floor. Thea stops short and freezes in her face.

"Now! Now...you have to cross the room. And you have to disable the security defenses without triggering any of them. And you have only ten minutes to do it. Some of the tiles on the floor will mean certain and inevitable doom for you. Acid, lasers, and poison gas. Are you lucky and are you smart enough?"

The voice breaks up and Thea takes a slight step forward. Every time she steps, it is a gamble.

"And you will drown in poison gas if you don't hurry."

Thea holds in a deep breath and nods. She closes her eyes and lets her instincts to forward.

X-X-X

Oliver misses two out of the five shots that he does on the drones with a barrage of arrows. One might say at least he hits over half, but the Green Arrow's frustration hits a fever pitch. Two of the drones fire down at him until Flash runs up a plank and rotates his arms. The drones explode into the mid-air.

"I wish we could do what we did back there."

Black Canary lets out a Canary Cry. The drones explode in the air and shower them with flying metal and other bits of debirs. The frustrated vigilante heroine moves back a couple of steps and takes in her breath.

"Maybe, but I don't think it's going to work again."

Green Arrow climbs up to a landing to get a better shot at the targets. Several arrows whip out and connect with the flying drones.

The drones fly down one at a top, with Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary working together to take them out.

"It's under ground…..under the train tracks."

Flash comes to a realization and he moves fast, but not so fast that Black Canary and Green Arrow cannot keep a good pace. They make their way into a utility cabin and Barry pulls back the floor mats to reveal the entrance to an underground tunnel. Green Arrow drops down first, with Flash following, and Black Canary joining then just seconds later.

"This is almost too easy."

Green Arrow, pushed forward by a single minded desire to protect his sister at all costs, moves a bit forward. They make their way to a slightly open door. He ignores Flash's assessment and persists forward.

"Yeah, it's almost too easy."

Black Canary backs up his words with a statement of her own. The trio walks down the tunnels. The sound of the train yard above matches the one on the tape.

The door comes open to reveal a man sitting at a computer system, with video images of Thea trapped in the hour glass playing. Green Arrow rears back and pulls his arrow back.

"Where's my sister?"

"Oh, you are move too easy. And I didn't expect this tonight. Three, count them, three heroes for the price of one."

The door slams shut and then metal bars lock it into place. Flash rushes in and vibrates his way through the door, only to find himself blown back and on the ground.

"Come on, Scarlet Speedster! Did you really not think someone of my intellect would not be prepared for you? I'm twenty steps ahead and you will lose the game we're playing."

The voice cracks and the tape skips over several times. The cackling madman echoes through the room and makes Green Arrow clench his bow.

"Where is Thea Queen?"

"I ask the questions around here, or rather the riddles. Now, riddle me this, my hooded simpleton. How does one drown without getting wet?"

The answer comes pouring through the vents, in the form of gas. Things go from bad to worse as far as they are concerned. Large fans whirl to life and fill the small room they are in with an almost smothering amount of gas.

"Stand back!"

Barry starts to rotate his arms in a circular motion to knock the gas back. Only to find that the ground underneath his feet sends him back with an electric charge. He smacks into the wall with a force of a car hitting a wall at super speed and causes him to groan.

Black Canary moves over as Green Arrow rears back and tries to blow a hole through the vent. The gas makes it beyond difficult to explode.

"I'm fine...just loopy."

There's got to be some hole in there. It's a game for Riddler, and there's always a way to win. Unless, of course he cheats them.

Barry thinks though his vanity will find them a way out.

X-X-X

Thea steps on the blocks, avoiding the traps. The bomb at the end of the room triggers some kind of release, she is sure of it. She's going to have to disable it.

"One wrong move and you will lose! You are almost there. You don't want to choke, do you?"

Thea walks over and makes it to the bomb. She undoes the back cover of the bomb. It should not be too difficult, at least she thinks it is going to do.

"Oh, you better be careful. You do this wrong, and it will blow up in your face. They're going to be scrapping whatever's left of you off of this wall."

Thea closes her eyes to take a deep breath. She moves carefully to dismantle the bomb before time runs out. It's a very nerve-racking process to get it done both right and get it done quickly.

"What do you hope to gain from this anyway?"

This particular question causes the taunting voice to ring out.

"Satisfaction that there's not one person who can match me. There's not one person who can be my intellectual peer and my equal. There's no way they can stop me. You will fail...just like Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Flash are about to fail."

So someone is trying to save her. Well, she's about ready to save themselves.

"Are you just lashing out because Batman made an idiot out of you time and time again?"

Thea's hunch indicates this will get under the man's skin. The loud sputtering and the agonizing scream coming from the other room proves that she's on point, at least she thinks she's on point.

"YOU! YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?"

A couple more wires and she will have this wrap up.

"Batman is nothing other than a fool. He's lucky! He's not even a fraction as brilliant as I am. He cheats constantly and then he sends me to Arkham, when he games the system. I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! He's the crazy one! He's got all of Gotham fooled. Bamboozled! Tricked! Hornswoggled! I'll prove it. I will prove just how much of a genius I am. He...he believes in me!"

"Who believes in you?"

"Never mind! You are nothing but a deluded little girl, if you think that you are getting out of here alive."

Thea disables the bomb and also all of the traps around the room.

"What? How...how did you do it? It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way you could have solved it."

"Maybe, I'm smarter than you."

A loud scream of agony fills Thea's ears and the voice crackles. The sound of a room being smashed into bits echoes throughout the area.

"Do you need a safe space? Because you're obviously triggered, snowflake."

Thea smirks as he's been successfully gotten to. The moment of truth comes with Thea working her plan to get out of there and get out of there now.

She's pleased, and also a bit nervous. One never does know what other problems can come down the road.

X-X-X

Flash zips about the room, frantically searching for a valve or something. Black Canary unleashes a canary cry on the door. It does not even budge a second.

"I'd say we got a minute."

Oliver slumps over the chair. He finds himself already succumbing to the gas, delirious as all can be. His vision blurs over when he coughs several times.

"I don't know…."

"Just stay with us, I'll find a way out of here!"

Flash's heart speeds up. There's a high sense of urgency to find a way out of there. An idea comes to his mind.

Before the Fastest Man alive even has a chance to enact the idea, the gas stops popping into the room. Then the fans in the room reverse course and starts to pump the gas out of the room.

Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow wait for what's going to happen next. Is this just another thick part of the game?"

The door pushes open and Thea stands on the other side.

"Weren't you supposed to be the ones saving me?"

Black Canary gives her a smile and she and Flash help a dizzy Green Arrow out of it.

"That's the plan."

"Well, I guess plans change. You know I'm not about to be someone who sits around and plays damsel in distress all day. If there's a chance…."

"Good, I'm proud of you."

Thea notices Oliver's shaky tone and also his body. He's a bit out of shape. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally, and it obviously wears on him.

"I have a good idea that Nygma is somewhere in the facility. Let's go."

Thea helps Laurel shoulder Oliver's burden.

"I can walk."

"Obviously you can't. Why did you go after me when you obviously out of practice?"

"Because, it's my fault."

"Not always….I'm not sure what happened to be honest. I guess I let my guard down, but damned if remember."

Thea spends some time racking her brain for the next several seconds. There's really no time to think when the room around starts filling up with water.

"Oh, you'll still drown! All of you. But, I guess this time you still might get wet! That's the price for cheating! There's no way you would have won this fairly."

Black Canary rolls her eyes.

"Oracle was right, he's a sore loser."

Flash walks over water as fast as possible. He notices a large release drainage system underneath the water. The water rises quickly. Despite the others reaching higher ground, he knows that in a matter of seconds, that won't matter.

A super fast cyclone allows the drain to rip up out of the ground and suck the rush of water. He clears a dry path down, with the others following them. They make it out of the corridor and to a staircase leading to what appears to be a factory of some sort.

Green Arrow almost collapses down on the ground behind them. He takes a deep breath. Thea leans over and helps him up.

"Ollie, diet."

She says this only so the two of them can hear each other. She turns to Black Canary and Flash.

"I think you should stop him. I'll get him out of here."

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the one rescuing you."

"Hey, it's the current year. Gender roles change."

She says this comment in jest, knowing full well some would say it somewhat seriously and make a big deal out of it. She gets both herself and Oliver out, thus relying on Barry and Laurel to capture the criminal who caused this all.

X-X-X

Flash runs up to the rooftop, with Black Canary climbing up as fast as she can behind him.

A helicopter containing the master criminal who caused this entire mess is about ready to go up.

"Not this time! You're not getting away."

Flash runs up and grabs onto the helicopter. The eyes of the criminal widen and he looks absolutely furious at being tricked and then escaping from another trap.

"Hands off me….you idiot, you're going to make me crash."

"No, I'm not!"

The helicopter lands back on the rooftop. Riddler scrambles out and tries to run away. Right until Black Canary jumps up and kicks him in the back of the leg. Riddler drops down onto his knees in a howling agony.

"It's over, Nygma."

"Oh, bravo. You're going to send me to Arkham, I'll be cleared or escape in the latest prison break. And I'll be back, I always come back."

"What are you hoping to gain from this?"

Nygma breaks out into a fit of amused laughter. His eyes lock onto Flash over the next several seconds.

"You know something, for the fastest man alive, you are the slowest thinker on the planet. And you miss the blatantly obvious when it's staring in your face."

The look of smug superiority is one that both Barry and Laurel agree they wish to wipe off of his face.

"Oh, you don't know? You honestly haven't figured out that someone wants your attention. And it appears they got your attention and is getting under your skin. And it's just beginning. The scheme of the Brain Trust's leader will be your Waterloo, Flash."

"What are you talking about. Brain Trust?"

"Oh, you really want me to answer that riddle. It's someone who you know very well, Barry."

Flash jumps back a step, getting a bit of a start when Riddler calls him by his real first name. How does...that raises a lot more questions. Black Canary puts her staff at Riddler's face and he takes a deep breath.

" And given he obviously left me out to dry….I suppose I can give you a free answer to this one riddle which you're so ignorantly stupid you cannot even figure out the obvious."

"You don't know, do you?"

That taunting comment causes Riddler to sputter.

"Of course I know, you dunce! The leader of the Brain Trust is…."

Edward Nygma's eyes snap into the back of his head. Drool drips from his mouth and blood oozes from the side of his nose.

"Nygma! Damn it!"

He's seconds away from telling them the information. Police sirens start to go off in the background. Nygma's eyes stare blankly. It's almost like the lights are on, but there's no one home to join the point.

"He's gone. He's all gone."

Still breathing, but there's nothing in his mind which indicates that he's aware of his surroundings. Edward Nygma pops a drool bubble out of the side of his mouth.

X-X-X

The image of Nygma's blank face goes through Barry's mind. He and Laurel stand outside of the Hallways of Star City General hospital, waiting for the news. Barbara joins them a couple of seconds later to give them the news.

"Nygma suffered a severe brain aneurysm. He's barely alive, but there's a chance he will be a vegetable for the rest of his life."

Despite the man's narcissism and being a sociopath, Barry cannot help and feel that for someone like Nygma, this is one of the worst parts possible.

"And just when he was going to tell us who was leading this Brain Trust who is going after me. That can't be a coincidence."

"No, it can't be."

A second passes with Laurel putting her hand underneath her chin and entering deep thought mode. She knows know how Nygma is a pawn in some greater game. Some good men and women died for this game. And they are no sooner to solving the problem as it presents itself.

"He knew who I was."

There's no question about it. Whoever is behind the brain trust, knows who Barry is. Laurel and Barbara stand back and offer their sympathetic smiles.

Someone knowing the secret identity to anyone who wears a mask out there has power of the people. And the fear they will target someone's loved ones makes them completely and utterly dangerous.

Laurel steps back for a second, almost thinking she sees a ghost. She remembers and frowns.

"Oliver's physical therapist?"

The blonde woman with glasses makes her way into the office and talks to the doctor, looking a bit urgent.

"She says her name is Megan Harris."

"Mmm."

That was the only statement which comes out of Barbara. A second passes when Megan goes in and Thea passes her. She moves over to join the rest of them.

"Am I the only one who is creeped out by how much she looks like Felicity. As in exactly."

Laurel and Barry nod wordlessly. Barbara ticks off the possibilities in her head.

"Clone, Alternate Earth Counterpart, she is Felicity with her memories wiped due to reasons, shapeshifter, robotic duplicate, long lost twin sister, identical cousin…."

All of those possibilities are ones which Barry feels could potentially hold water. Yet, he cannot help and think they might be paranoid for no good reason.

"Or it could be just a coincidence."

"Oh, my sweet summer child."

Barbara smiles at the thought. Possible, she guesses, but in their line of work, there's no such thing as coincidences. She will have to dig deeper, see what this Megan girl's story is.

X-X-X

Laurel and Barry return back to the Clocktower.

"So, an interesting day?"

A smile crosses over Laurel's face when she moves closer to Barry.

"It was nice working with you again. And I hope we are able to work more intimately together in the future."

The word intimate triggers a thought in Barry's mind. He closes in on Laurel and decides to go for broke by asking the next question.

"What happened the other day? When you kissed me in front of Oliver. Was that….did that have any meaning? Or were you just doing that to rile up Oliver?"

"Well, I didn't intend to rile him up on purpose...although we've most certainly had our share of differences. I've moved on from it though, and he moved on, at least I hope he did."

There's too much baggage there for it to work. Maybe in another life, but Laurel doubts that it will ever work in this one. It's a shame, as there have been times she thought about what might have been if Oliver and Sara did not go on that boat together behind her back.

Five years of conflicting emotions, with Laurel not knowing what to believe she feel.

"And whether or not that means something, I'm pretty sure this means something."

She cannot deny the physical attraction she feels towards Barry and not because of the debt she owes him. She owes him her life.

Laurel leans in and gives Barry an extremely passionate kiss. The two lock lips with Laurel's fingers mover behind Barry. Barry wraps his arms around her tightly and moves her back. Laurel presses Barry against the wall and starts to undo his shirt buttons.

The elevator door opens up and Oliver Queen shows up just at the right time. Laurel pulls away.

Oliver casually walks in, acting as if his former girlfriend and his best superhero friend were not making out in the Birds of Prey Clocktower.

"How's Thea?"

Oliver gives Laurel a slight smile and a nod.

"She's fine."

Laurel walks out and Oliver stops her from going.

"You better take care of him...I know where you live."

That was not the statement that Laurel expects to hear. She just nods and walks off. This leaves Barry and Oliver alone.

"And for the record, I've moved on. She deserves someone who can take care of her and I know you can handle it better than I ever could. I don't know how, but you can. Not that neither of you need my blessing."

Oliver shifts his arms and sighs.

"Today's proved one thing. My body might be much better, but my mind is still a million miles away. It's time to return to basics."

"So, you're leaving?"

Oliver puts a hand on Barry's shoulder and nods.

"Star City is in good hands. And I know that Laurel and her team will be more than fine. Especially with Thea helping them and Diggle...if he decides to rejoin if comes home."

"Well, good luck."

Barry and Oliver shake hands.

"Thanks. And to you as well. You're the one who is in a relationship with multiple women at once after all. And I wasn't insane enough to try that one...well not one where they were all in on it."

Oliver closes his eyes at the thought of his rather….promiscuous past. And how much trouble it caused. And moves on for the future.

X-X-X

Back at the Star City version of Star Labs, just recently opened, Caitlin looks over the video feed of Nygma's messages.

"Someone's behind this and someone knows who you are."

Barry turns up to join Caitlin in the lab. Sapphire went back to have a lunch with some friends of hers who were in town for her award ceremony.

"And they know that Barry Allen and the Flash are one and the same."

Caitlin responds with a nod.

"I suppose we should start with the most obvious suspect."

"Thawne?"

"Bingo."

Barry smiles and thinks about it. He thought that they had been free of Thawne before, after Eddie sacrificed himself to wipe Thawne from existence. It did not take and the Reverse-Flash is still in time and still very much against him.

"Don't know...but I think it could be a couple of other people. Luthor, maybe."

"Yeah, I think he's a possibility. You know...because it seems like he's taken an unhealthy interest with you."

That's one constant of Lex Luthors the multiverse over. They take an unhealthy interest in those around them.

"Although, what about Grodd?"

"Grodd? We sent him to Earth-Two."

Caitlin smiles and puts her hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Think about it. It wouldn't be the first time that someone came back from an alternate Earth."

"Yeah, but Grodd's now living among his own kind. He has to be content by now."

Caitlin hopes so as well. All of the awful things Thawne did, and others did to Grodd angers her deeply. She takes a deep breath not to go all frosty regarding what's going on.

"Or it could be someone that we don't know."

Barry's statement makes Caitlin stop and nod.

"Yeah, I thought as much as well. It would be someone dangerous, someone with a sound mind to lead to some brain trust. Some great thinker we haven't dealt with before."

There's some suspects most certainly on who is behind the brain trust, but no clear evidence. Caitlin cannot help and throw out a crack theory to lighten the mood.

"I doubt very much it's Oliver's physical therapist no matter how much you're suspicious of her."

A smile cracks over Barry's face.

"I'm not suspicious. I just think it's…"

Caitlin just silences him with a kiss and smiles. They have a lot of thinking to do and it's a lot easier to think when her mind is clear.

 **To Be Continued on 8/8/2018.**

 **Thanks for your favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The following chapter contains shameless smut and nothing else. Enjoy if you want to, or wait to the next chapter to get back to the plot.**

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

Caitlin and Barry enter a passionate liplock after a long and very hard day. It's time for them to unwind and to indulge in each other. Caitlin's hands roam down Barry's back and feel up his body. Barry pushes in for a very intense kiss, his tongue working deeper into Caitlin's warm mouth. The hunger dancing through her eyes only increasing.

Barry sits down on the bench and allows Caitlin to pull down his pants to reveal his throbbing hard cock. She puts a hand on the underside of his cock and squeezes it with a smile.

"I want this so badly."

"I know you do. Help yourself."

Caitlin tastes him from the head all the way down to the base. She licks his cock over with a well practiced symphony. Her warm tongue works over his manhood with jagged swirls from the tip all the way down to the base. The hunger in Caitlin's eyes flashes over just seconds before her lips wrap around him and start sucking him off.

The warm and perfect lips of his lover send pleasurable waves through Barry's body. Caitlin rubs his thighs while sucking him off to enhance the pleasure. Her beautiful eyes, with a hint of love and naughtiness in them. His hands plant on the back of Caitlin's head and allow him to ease into her mouth.

The back of her throat is warm and causes pleasure to just build further into his body. Barry puts a hand on the back of her head and goes in just a tiny bit deeper into her throat. His balls slap down on her chin the further and faster Barry buries himself into her mouth.

"Mmm...mmm!"

Those lovely moans pass through the room. The deeper Barry goes in, the more Caitlin enjoys sucking on his big, hard prick. Caitlin pulls back almost all the way and swirls her tongue against Barry's head. The cock stands up and then she works more of him into her mouth, sucking him off with blistering intensity.

Caitlin really shows how talented she is with these actions and she edges Barry ever so closer. He groans and it's obvious how close he gets. Caitlin doubles down and sucks on his manhood some more. She fondles his balls to add an increasing amount of urgency. He gets closer and closer to exploding, about ready to bury a warm load into her waiting mouth.

The loud popping and humming around his manhood sends Barry spiraling closer to the edge.

"Close...get ready."

She only speeds up on her downward motions, spiking him into the back of her throat. Barry cannot hold back anymore. The clenching feeling in his loins is the start to this.

He plants himself deeper into Caitlin's throat, sending his warm juices just flying down her throat. He holds on for the ride and looks into Caitlin's face. The pleasure in her eyes sends Barry forward to ride the back of her throat closer and closer to the final orgasm.

Caitlin holds onto his big cock, slurping on his manhood. She rolls her tongue around the edge of his manhood and pulls almost all the way back.

She tastes a good look of Barry's seed. Pulling her lips away, Caitlin smacks on her lips.

Barry stands up and Caitlin smiles before making a production out of swallowing his cum.

A flash sends Barry to take the rest of her clothes off. Barry pushes Caitlin back onto the lab table and he explores her gorgeous body with multiple sweet caresses and kisses. Caitlin softly moans.

"I don't know how you...you just make me feel so good."

"Just wait."

Barry switches between one erect nipple to the next. He kneads and twists them to send a soft sigh coming through Caitlin. He watches her sexy body move underneath him. His hands cup Caitlin's chest and release another steady shimmer of pleasure through her body. She looks at him with an increased feeling of lust just dancing through her eyes. They both know what's about to happen now.

A tease of her clit sends a jolt through Caitlin's body. She keeps it together with Barry working a finger deep inside of her and then a second finger. Barry pushes a third finger deeper inside of her and pumps Caitlin's wet pussy extremely hard. Her hot walls close down around him and she moans out loud with increasing pleasure building through her body.

"You tease me way too much."

"But isn't that part of the fun?"

Caitlin's eyes shift into a very frosty mode. Barry covers her body with what seems like hundreds of kisses and touches per minute. There's parts of her body which he grazes over. Caitlin's pussy throbs with need. She needs him inside of her in the worst way possible. She cannot help and long for him.

Barry pushes his manhood against her belly button and Caitlin shivers despite herself. He pulls her off of the table and sits down on it himself.

The next thing Caitlin knows, she straddles his lap. Her legs find their way around Barry's waist. His stiff rod comes close to entering her tight and very horny box. Barry puts a hand on her back and causes Caitlin to come closer and closer. It's all about the chase and he knows what she wants.

Finally, Barry spears Caitlin down onto him. His hard manhood shoves into her and makes her feel like a million dollars. Caitlin holds herself down onto him and rocks closer down onto his body. Barry pushes up and down into Caitlin, shoving more and more of his cock into her tight box.

"Damn, Cait...you really must be pent up."

"Any time I go a long time without this, it makes me pent up. Makes me feel so good to be with the man I love once again."

Caitlin slides her warm box around him and squeezes him. Every inch of Barry going into her is like a new blast of pleasure. It brings new life to her lovely body. The lust building between both of them is intense. Barry puts his fingers on Caitlin's nipples and squeezes them.

She moans when Barry's fingers squeeze around her nipples. He milks them and causes Caitlin to shift over the top of his manhood. Her wet walls clamp down onto Barry and release him with a very fluid motion. Her slick center drives down onto the man of her dreams.

"I need more of this! I need all of this! Give it to me Barry! Give it to me, hard!"

"Oh, you got it! Damn, Caitlin, you feel so good. I can do this all night."

"I know."

She buries her head into his shoulder and moans. Barry's hands lovingly caress her back and make Caitlin feel really good. He touches her in all of the places she enjoys being touched while having sex.

Caitlin closes in on Barry, not wanting to let him go, not wanting him to leave her, even though she knows how much he means to the other women in their growing circle. Given her past bad luck with relationships, Caitlin almost is too afraid to celebrate her good fortunate right here.

She has very good fortune, with how much Barry indulges in her right now. She leans back to allow him full access to her breasts which he keeps sucking.

"You're so good to me."

Barry nibbles on her nipples to make Caitlin just squeal in delight. She murmurs her declarations of pleasure. The relationship they have to actual coherent speech is pretty casual at best. Right now, Caitlin's pounding away at him, taking more of his manhood into her tight box. She closes around on him and lets out a pleasurable scream which only increases the deeper and faster he slams into her body.

Luck is something both of them have. Barry slides further and further into this woman. They build up their friction with each other. Caitlin goes completely Frosty for a second, as she does when she's either angry, scared, or really aroused. Her cool walls clamp down onto his manhood.

Barry's healing factor replaces the warmth she sucks from him inadvertently. He squeezes Caitlin's chest and makes her just adopt the smokiest, most lustful expression possible. Hadrian puts his fingers on Caitlin's nipples and responds by squeezing them to make her scream.

Caitlin slides herself all the way down, riding Barry like there's no tomorrow. She cannot do anything other than moan in his ear. She feels another orgams coming from her. She leans down and whispers in his ear.

"Come on, you know you want to come with me, Flash."

"Maybe...but I wouldn't want to go too fast."

She squeezes his hips and sinks down onto him. Caitlin's warm and accommodating hole tells the story of just how much she wants this. Barry intends to hold on to the very last minute, slamming into her tight box as far and fast as he is going to go. Caitlin clamps down onto him.

She wants him, in the worst possible way. Caitlin does anything to coax Barry's essence into her box. She bites down on his neck to the point where she draws blood.

Barry speeds up his thrusts with a more rapid pace through Caitlin's climax. Some windows in the lab frost over due to how hard she comes for him. Her slick walls coat Barry's manhood with squirting juices. Barry hangs onto her ass and keeps hammering away at her. The blur both of them become makes this a very intense meeting. He squeezes Caitlin's nipple and sends her further over the edge with a lustful moan.

"Give me what I want. Give it all to me, Flash."

She breaths in his ear. His manhood keeps pumping and it's getting closer to the edge. A roaring feeling enters Barry's balls the faster he goes into her. Caitlin rubs her chest up against his and grinds against him. She squeezes the life out of him. The rush of some of his body heat being sucked out of him somehow makes Barry hornier. He needs to speed up to keep the heat pumping through his body and the blood flowing.

Caitlin knows how to control this, to get the right amount of sexual arousal between them, but not to kill Barry. That would be a mood killer.

Regardless, his rock hard and throbbing manhood shows just how much life is left in in Caitlin works herself to a fever and gets closer and closer on Barry. She knows the ends here and she wants to be right here with him at the end. Barry holds onto her nipples and squeezes them. Caitlin screams out in pleasure.

She goes one more time which opens herself up for Barry to finish off into her. Barry hangs onto Caitlin and spears her wet box on a constant loop. Caitlin clamps down onto him and releases her juices down onto him. She lubricates his pole very nicely the deeper Barry hammers into her.

"Together."

Caitlin nods as Barry is already in the process of delivering another mind shattering orgasm. She's pretty sure some kind of declaration is about ready to come out of her mouth. The only thing is a gurgle of moaning coming out of her mouth. She clutches on tight to Barry and plants her slick walls further down on his mighty, throbbing rod.

They reach the end of the line and together. Caitlin slides her warm walls down onto him and makes sure he bottoms out on her when his balls clench from the incoming orgasm. Barry puts his hand on her back and slides himself into her.

The amazing feeling Barry and Caitlin share when they share this climax together sends stars through their line of sight. Barry holds Caitlin completely down onto his cock and makes sure to milk it down to the very last drop.

She pulls away from Barry and collapses on her side. Barry climbs behind Caitlin and wraps his arms around her, resting against her shoulder. His arms wrap around Caitlin.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute. But if you're not, I'm in no hurry."

Caitlin makes sure his stiff prick pushes against the back of her leg. Barry's hands find their way onto her chest and squeezes it. It's not going to be too long before Barry's back inside of Caitlin and taking her in pretty much every single way possible.

She naturally gives herself up to Barry. Things heat up even more, as he's about ready to make her melt in his grip. Barry slides into her, with his arms wrapping around her. He drives his manhood into her willing pussy as he spoons her. Her nipples stand up to be touched from Barry's position.

It's so good, it's so very good. Barry gave Caitlin everything she wanted. Over and over again.

X-X-X

Barry wraps things up with Caitlin and finds his way outside of Laurel's apartment. He decides there's no point in waiting around and knocks on the door.

Laurel answers the door in a tank top and a pair of lacy black thong panties. Barry finds himself speechless at how beautiful she looks in that simple outfit. Her soft looking legs come out on full display and her nipples almost poke out from behind her shirt.

"I'm glad you came, Barry. Why don't you come inside?"

"Gladly."

The two of them smile as Laurel takes Barry's hand and pulls him into the room.

"So, how are you?"

"Pretty good. Why don't you sit down on my bed and make yourself comfortable?"

Laurel leads Barry into the bedroom. The large bed she has allows them plenty of room to have some fun. Laurel guides Barry down onto the bed. She puts her hands on her hips and smiles at him.

"I've always thought you were cute. I didn't fully appreciate how amazing you were until now. And how much I needed a man like you in my life. Especially one who can keep multiple women at the same time satisfied. And….to think, if Ollie had just be upfront about his intentions with Sara, instead of lied to me behind my back."

Barry does not know what to think about that. Laurel leans in and kisses him on the lips to make sure that all conversations about Laurel's ex and their past problems leaves the room.

Laurel straddles Barry and makes out with him feeling like she was back in high school. Although, no one is able to touch and stimulate her body like this back then when kissing her. It's been a long time since Laurel's had anyone other than her own hands or a toy. Now, Barry's caressing her body and it's been way too long since Laurel's had so much attention on it.

She can feel his growing bulge pressing against her panty covered pussy. The only thing which stops them from getting down and dirty right away is their clothing. Which is perfect for Laurel because the chase thrills her.

Laurel pulls away from Barry and undoes his shirt. She feels up his body, not even an ounce of fat on it. This causes Laurel to smile and kiss Barry's chest before slowly working down onto him.

"How bad do you want me?"

"Real bad."

"Good boy."

Laurel pulls down Barry's pants and his undershorts. She looks at his big and beautiful cock. It just throbs and calls for Laurel. There's no used to making any comparisons to the past, all Laurel cares about now is the fact that his cock is standing upright and about ready to fit inside of her mouth.

"I think it wants to say hello."

She greets it with a long and warm kiss, pressing against him. Barry's hard cock head comes closer to slipping inside of her mouth. Laurel reaches between his legs and cups his balls while kissing on his cock.

"It's been way too long."

Laurel swirls her tongue around the head and licks him all over. The feeling of Barry's manhood twitching against her lips entices her. She needs to have him into this mouth. And what Laurel needs, she takes, right away.

Her warm lips wrap around Barry's cock and take it into her mouth. Barry's groan just brings a bubbling excitement through Laurel's body.

The throat control she boasts of thanks to her meta-abilities allows Laurel to swallow Barry's cock in one creative bound. She pops her warm lips around Barry and releases him with a very hungry hum. Her throat just eases closer and closer down onto Barry, holding the grip around him.

Barry puts a hand on the back of her head and guides his cock just a little bit further into her mouth. Laurel slurps on his manhood and makes him just rise up deeper into her throat. Barry drives his fingers onto the back of her head.

"Damn. Laurel."

It feels so good to feel her warm throat squeezing him. Laurel grabs Barry's balls and squeezes them hard. He pumps up into her mouth and goes a little bit deeper into her throat. Barry tilts back and keeps hammering away at her throat. The searing warmth of her mouth just calls for him.

Barry puts a hand on the back of her head and strokes her soft hair.

"I can touch your hair forever. It's so nice."

Laurel smiles at the compliment and keeps pleasuring Barry with her talented mount and throat. She gives him a mind-blowing deep throat blowjob and this powerful man being at the mercy of this mouth causes a heat to rise through Laurel. It's the kind of power which makes her just thrilled to be here and be with Barry.

The vibrations and the hum coming from the back of Laurel's throat send very pleasurable rushes through Barry's body. He holds the back of Laurel's head and keeps going to town on her slick throat. She looks up at him with a hungry expression in her eyes as if she wishes to tell Barry to just bring it.

Barry brings it, in an endless loop of long and powerful thrusting. Laurel grabs onto his balls and squeezes them. The roaring rush about ready to hit through Barry is one of the most intense ever. He cannot help and hold on for the end of the ride. Laurel takes him and makes his cock feel so good. She blows him with hunger darting through her eyes.

"I'm getting close. You want me to…."

The deep and hungry slurp shows Barry exactly what Laurel wants. He holds the back of her head and rides out the rest of his orgasm until it hits.

Barry blows his load into the back of Laurel's throat. She hangs on and makes sure to drink every single last drop. This divine goddess craves only one thing and she takes him all the way to the last drop. Her hair brushes against his legs when she goes all the way down, her cheeks swelling and throat expanding from taking him.

"That's hot!"

The feeling of release strikes Barry. The energy the meta-human on her knees gives him makes this so hot and so very good.

Laurel pulls away at Barry and leaves his cock dripping with her salvia. The second she stands up licking her lips, Barry grabs her and throws her down on the bed.

"Oh!"

That squeal comes from her with Barry climbing behind her and feeling up Laurel's strong, athletic body. He pulls off her tank top and unleashes a barrage of kisses all over her. Laurel squirms and just shows how much she wants. Barry pulls back and keeps touching her all over. He makes Laurel's pleasure an endless and sensational one.

She loves how much he touches her and how fast. Her panties come down and Laurel spreads her legs wide. Barry covers her back with kisses and touches. Going completely and quickly, until he reaches between her legs.

Laurel never has her pussy eaten quite like this until a tongue vibrates in her at super speed. His hands work their magic on the back of her legs. Barry buries his tongue in.

In the meantime, Laurel grabs the nearest pillow and bites down on it to avoid the blistering cry coming out. Barry sure knows how to work her over. His tongue reaches all of the spots to the point where Laurel thinks she may be close to blacking out from the increased pleasure.

Barry fails to get enough of her divine honey. He can sense Laurel's arousal building up. Barry throbs once again, the need to be inside of her. He wants to look at Laurel's beautiful face when he does so though.

He just cannot pull away from Laurel's tasty center. He devours her womanhood and he can feel Laurel trying hard not to let out a scream which will shatter every window in the apartment. Barry gets a jolt of excitement from almost making the Black Canary lose it completely.

Pulling away allows Laurel a reprieve. He flips her over and climbs on top of her hips. His manhood comes closer to sliding into her.

"If you're going to do it, then fuck me good."

Barry gives her a smile and feels up her chest. His hands vibrate slowly over her breasts and cause Laurel's breathing to go intense.

"Do you like how I do that?"

"YES!"

Laurel's body is so backed up, that the slightest touch from Barry just sets her off. And this is not the slightest touch at all, this is a much more intimate touch. One which Barry sends delicious tremors over Laurel's body and makes her start breathing in pleasure. Her legs spread apart and get close to Barry sinking down into her.

She cannot wait anymore. Her legs wrap around Barry's back and tries to pull him in.

"Impatient."

"No, I'm just a girl who knows what she wants and what she wants is you."

The two meet together with Barry sliding himself deep into her wet pussy. Barry rotates into her and works himself into her body. Her hips come up and Barry puts his hands on her legs. He feels Laurel's soft legs, really good.

An idle thought of how nice they would look in fishnets crosses Barry's mind. He puts that thought to the back of his mind and keeps slamming himself deeper and faster inside of Laurel. She closes her ranks onto him and moans out loud, the deeper Barry plunges into her.

"Damn it, Barry!"

Thankfully that means a good thing, other than the normal bad thing when someone said that sentence. Laurel matches his motions. The shared origin of both of their sets of powers makes this a more exciting sexual experience. Barry plants his cock further and faster into Laurel, stretching her womanhood out completely on the edge of his cock.

Laurel feels so alive with Barry touching her while hammering away at her. She only can clamp down on him and make sure he eases into her body. The two of them meet together with Barry sliding his hands all over her body.

He props her legs up for leverage and hammers away. Laurel bites down on her lip so hard it nearly draws blood.

"I swear to...if you make me bring this room down."

Barry just smiles and starts toying with Laurel's chest. It is apparent that he hits such a sensual spot that he cannot help and feel the pleasure building into her. Laurel closes down onto him and stretches her warm pussy around his throbbing hard cock. It's so close, she can feel him just easing further and faster down into her.

"B-Barry! Jesus Christ!"

Laurel lets out her moaning. She is careful not scream too badly. Shattering Barry's ear drums and bringing her apartment down on their heads is not a good mood.

In a flash, Barry stuffs Laurel's panties in her mouth. She tastes the arousal which built up through the makeout session and the blowjob. This only makes Laurel tingle even more.

Feeling Barry inside of her is even more. There's no more words, only pleasure right now. There's something the two of them begin to share which Laurel only can scarcely describe. She clings onto Barry, unwilling and unable to let him go, the faster he hammers into her.

Laurel enjoys the feeling building between both of them. Barry's inside her, deeper, faster, and with more fluid pumps. His balls slap down onto her and send a jolt through Laurel's body.

Barry holds onto Laurel and enjoys riding her into the bed. The look of love and adoration in this woman's eyes, how can one not enjoy being a part of it? Barry slides himself deeper and deeper into her.

"I want to make you feel good."

The expression on Laurel's face indicates she knows and that he's very much succeeding in his goals. A tightening around his tool brings Barry a bit further down her tight pussy. He rides her going deeper and faster into the bed. His body becomes a never ending blur.

Indulging in each other is something that Laurel wishes she had thought to do before now. Still, it's more than owing Barry. She feels whole again with someone she can share her life in. And if she has to share him with others, there's just more love to spread apart.

The fabric in her panties offers a warning for Laurel not to lose it too much. Barry holds her down on the bed and fucks down hard on her. He cannot help and go for a very long ride, stretching her out every last drive of the way.

"Ready?"

She's always ready. Ready for him to finish with her. They get ever so closer to that breaking point. Laurel's body coats with a heavy amount of sweat.

The two work against each other. Laurel's sweet silken caresses brings Barry ever so closer. He feels her warmth and the energy building between them is just amazing. Barry plants himself down onto her and sends her spiraling up, hips first into his deep and penetrating manhood.

Laurel clamps onto his agonizingly hard rod and takes him into her. The stretch of his cock inside of her wet pussy makes Laurel almost lose it from there.

Barry pushes and that's the final push needed to send her over the edge into a fit of bliss. He rides her all the way, almost putting both of them through the bed.

Sheets come up, sparking with static with the energy these two make love with each other.

"You deserve this."

Barry kisses Laurel's neck while edging to the final few minutes. He holds on for the last intense round, making sure to get as much time out of her as humanly possible.

Then it hits, Barry's manhood inside of her. He almost pulls out, but Laurel clamps down onto him and squeezes is waste.

"Are you sure?"

Her panties slide out just enough.

"Safe."

Barry nods at this one breathy word and finishes up with Laurel. The tightening in his loins happen seconds before the big explosion inside of Laurel.

Laurel pulls herself back and explodes into pleasure. Barry's manhood sliding into her makes her nearly scream. She appreciates the added effort of Barry clapping a hand over her mouth in warning. She nibbles on his fingers in a playful manner.

The two shudder to a stop with their long overdue and mutual release coming out. They shudder to a stop.

The second later, Barry wraps his arms around Laurel and she cuddles against him.

"Wonderful."

"You deserve it."

Laurel just smiles. Cuddling with Barry in the post-cotial bliss is even more amazing than the sex. And sex with a speedster is pretty fucking amazing.

Also good to not have someone fall asleep on her after the act and hear snoring as loud as a chainsaw. Not that Laurel's naming any names or shaming anyone's snoring habits.

Barry strokes her hair as Laurel recovers from the first time of hopefully making they will share.

 **To Be Continued on 8/10/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, kudos, views, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

The moment is one Laurel wants to hold on for a long time. And certainly, she holds onto Barry after the fun the two shared on the previous evening. Her fingers lightly dance up Barry's chest.

Barry stirs awake for a second with Laurel smiling. Laurel puts her hands on his chest and leans forward to get a brief kiss from Barry. Their lips touch long enough and then break apart with Barry breaking into a smile.

"Hey."

Barry puts a hand on her lower back and smiles.

"Hey yourself. So about last night…."

"My only regret is that we didn't do so sooner."

The two exchange another passionate kiss. Barry and Laurel sink their bodies into each other and tongues into each others mouths. Laurel indulges in the hunger that she wants for a very long time. It's just...well who knew it would be with him? Still, she's not complaining, especially after last night.

A second passes with Laurel about ready to mount Barry and about ready to wait for more. A loud thump outside of their door indicates someone is there. A slight and frantic knocking pull Barry and Laurel out of the little world they enter in right now.

Laurel gives a frustrated sigh and rolls off of Barry. She puts her hands on a bathrobe and slips it on before sauntering over towards the door. The thought enters her mind about how she better get that. Barry decides to get quickly dressed as well, in case there's someone who needs help.

The door opens and Laurel steps back to see her frantic sister on the other side of the door. Given how composed Sara normally is, this throws Laurel completely off the tracks.

"Sara?"

Sara steps inside. She stops when noticing Barry standing in her sister's living room area.

"I'm glad that you're here for the record. There's a bit of a problem."

"How much fo a problem?"

Sara frowns and reaches into the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Technically, one can say it's a small problem. But, I think we can all agree how the small problems end up being very big problems."

A swipe into her bag produces the evidence of the small problem at hand. A miniature model of the Waverider sets in the palm of Sara's hand.

It does not take Barry a long time to realize what happened.

"It...someone shrunk…."

"Yeah, they did….do you mind getting me back to Star Labs so we can take a look at this further."

Barry senses some kind of strange energy coming off of the Waverider which causes it to shrink. The Scarlet Speedster picks up Sara in his arms and than jets her back into Star Labs. He comes back and helps Laurel get dressed in a matter of seconds before running her back all the way to Star Labs.

X-X-X

Jesse hitches her breath when looking at the miniaturized ship. The science prodigy loves a puzzle when she sees one. And this is a puzzle.

"Apparently, he used some kind of advanced energy. It has similarities to dark matter…."

It's here Barry groans. Jesse presses on with her explanation.

"But, at the same time, it's something different. I don't know what he is. From what I've been able to figure out from studying the Waverider, he not only shrunk them, but also put the occupants into the ship in suspended animation or something. I don't know for what purpose?"

Sara sits on the chair, arms and legs folded. Barry turns over to her.

"Any…."

"We were correcting a miscue in the timeline which caused Dewey to actually beat Truman. When things wrapped up and the timeline stabilized, I noticed this weird man when we were on the ship. And he noticed me and started attacking us. He claimed to know you."

The eyes of the assassin sink onto Barry's for a good ten seconds. Barry folds his arms in response and looks a bit puzzled at what Sara's talking about.

"Who is he? Did he give a name?"

"Does the name Abra Kadabra ring a bell to you?"

The Speedster racks his brain. He's fought so many enemies, that it can be a bit of a trouble to remember it all. However, Barry's never fought a villain under that moniker before.

"I don't think that I've ever heard of him in my life. He doesn't ring a bell at the very least."

"Well, he said that he was one of your most dangerous enemies. Then again, time travel...you might not have met him yet."

Barry figures this to be the most logical explanation possible. Sara settles in, arms folded over each other while casting a look at Jesse.

"Please tell me you have an idea how to restore the Waverider."

A frown crosses Jesse's face. Not only that, her nose crinkles up in intense conversation. She thinks about contacting her father to help her with this, but that's the sort of thing she wants to avoid. Personal pride and all that, at least that's what Jesse feels.

"I have ideas. I'm just not sure if any of them will work."

"I can get Caitlin back from Starling City if you need any…."

Jesse shakes her head for a second. One can see the frustration on her eyes though. Barry turns his attention back over towards Sara.

"Just how did you escape?"

She answers with a light shrug.

"I just happened to be the only one outside of the ship when it shrunk. I scooped up the Waverider and chased him through the portal where thankfully he ended up in...well this year."

"Right….there must be a reason why he came here."

Sara slaps herself instantly for not thinking of the reason. The doors slide open and Caitlin walks in.

"I'm back...what's...what's going on here?"

"Someone shrunk the Waverider."

The frustrated expression in Sara's face shows Caitlin how serious the situation is. She sees Jesse hard at work, moving several tools over the Waverider to scan.

"If it was dark matter, this would be a lot easier. But, they never make it easy. They never will make it easy, because making it easy would mean…."

A loud rattle outside of the door snaps Barry's attention towards it. There's no question in the Speedster's mind that they have company. And likely this company meant trouble.

Sara and Laurel both spring up and get ready for a fight.

X-X-X

A grey haired gentleman wearing black appears in front of Sara, Laurel, and Barry. He looks very amused at the expression on their faces.

"Thank you, Captain Lance, for leading me straight to Star Labs. I admit, the security is a bit more...frustrating than I had been lead to believe. But, I'm playing five-dimensional chess while you're merely playing checkers."

The Flash moves into position against this new threat.

"Abra Kadabra, isn't it?"

"Yes, Barry. I forgot how young and green you are this point in time. Although, whether or not you survive the oncoming onslaught is up for debate."

The Flash does not even bother to say anything. He moves over towards Abra Kadabra at super speed. The field around the criminal propels Barry back. Barry throws his hands out from behind himself to block. He only barely avoids hitting the ground and takes a deep breath.

"You're the one that's leading them. You're the one who took out Nygma. You're the leader of this Brain Trust."

Sara rushes in from behind him. Her staff crumbles into dust from a beam of light just seconds before it gets a shot.

"An interesting theory, Mr. Allen. Tell me…."

Caitlin bombards Abra Kadabra with a cold beam and causes him to stagger back for a second. A disc on his suit activates and bombards his body with light energy which warms him up.

"To use a pop culture reference from your time, the cold never bothered me anyway, Doctor Snow."

Laurel bombards him with a Canary Cry which causes Abra Kabara to appear to shatter into glass before their very eyes.

"Mr. Scudder's wonderful powers live, only enhanced by my...I believe hocus pocus was the term you used. Mr. Allen"

Two rapid fire snaps of his wrists sends white lights which bind Laurel and Sara in glowing ropes. Both Canaries struggle in the ropes which dig into their bodies. They can barely hold their heads above the water.

Flash moves in and suddenly, Abra Kadabra disappears into the light. The floor underneath Barry blinks to the light. He quickly runs off of the floor.

Jesse throws a lightning strike from the other end of the room. A glowing orange bubble engulfs the speedster.

"Sorry, Doctor Wells, but I only need these four for our plan."

Abra Kadabra drops the cube down onto the ground and causes bright lights to engulf Caitlin, Barry, Laurel, and Sara. He waves bye bye to them right before they disappear into a blink of light.

"What did you do?"

"Come on, Doctor Wells. You should relish at the chance to use that big brain of yours right about now."

With a flash of light, Abra Kadabra disappears into the night and leaves a very frustrated Jesse in his wake. Upon the villain's departure the orange energy bubble disappears and makes her drop to the ground.

The second Jesse drops to the ground, she activates a breach in space time to another Earth. As much as she hates to admit it, this is not a problem which she will solve alone.

X-X-X

Seconds later, Jesse returns, from Earth Thirty-Eight, with Kara Danvers. Kara jumps on the chance to join Jesse after hearing Barry and the others are in trouble.

She stops a second later. The cube which Abra Kadabra used on Caitlin, Laurel, Sara, and Barry sends them into the future. The shrunken Waverider lies on the table, an afterthought for the moment.

"What happened?"

"Some nutcase with advanced technology attacked Star Labs...and trapped Barry, Caitlin, Laurel, and Sara with that."

Kara walks over to the cube. She's seen technology from at least thirty different worlds at this point. However, she admits that the cube is not like anything she's ever seen before. The Kryptonian heroine frowns while looking it over. The Speedster behind her looks a bit anxious while pacing up a storm.

"Could you please…."

"Sorry. I pace when I get nervous."

"It's fine...just do it away from here."

Kara touches the cube and it gives a flare of energy. Blisters appear on Kara's hand and take their time to heal them over. Jesse blinks a couple of times.

"Please tell me you can figure that out."

"In time, I think we can have. But I don't think it's like any technology. It might be…."

Jesse groans and mentally starts chanting "please don't say magic" over and over again in her head.

"Mystical."

This particular comment causes Jesse to almost ram her head into the wall. Kara notices the anguish in the face of her friend and moves closer to her.

"So, you don't beli…."

"It's not a lack of belief. I just don't like things that I can't explain. That's all."

Kara understands and decides to ease the blow a little bit.

"Well, to be fair, magic does have rules...most of the times. It's just a matter of knowing those rules and how to exploit them…"

"Or it could be extremely advanced technology given how he was a time traveler."

That does a very small amount to ease Jesse's very obvious frustrations. Kara reaches over and puts a hand on Jesse's. She gives it a light squeeze as if to tell her it's going to be okay.

"We'll figure it out. Between the both of us, we'll figure it out. We just got to sit down and not lose our heads."

"Right...because that's where our brains are kept."

Kara raises her eyebrow.

"Sorry, that's just something that...Mom used to tell Dad and me when she...was around."

Things did change after Jesse's mother died, but that's a bit of her past she does not want to go. Regardless, Jesse realizes that her friends count on her, and whatever Abra Kadabra did to them, the speedy prodigy finds it necessary to find out.

X-X-X

Barry coughs and lands onto the ground. The quality of the air changes. He lands at the base of the ruins of a building. The skies burn red, the color of something awful just hovering above his head. Barry takes the next couple of minutes to figure out where he stands or rather where he needs to stand.

"Mr. Allen, so glad you can make it."

A flash of light indicating Abra Kadabra's arrival does not improve the Scarlet Speedster's mood. He rush the criminal only to find a flash of light emitting and sending him crashing back first into the ground.

"Where are the others?"

"There's no need to rush, Flash. This is your legacy. You are standing on what is left of Star Labs all of these years in the future. I would like to cordially welcome you to Central City, in the year Sixty Three Hundred and Forty Three. The time where I come from."

"How are you...this is impossible?"

"Impossible is really a word that you should not throw around in your line of work, Mr. Allen. I send you over four thousand years into the future to tell you that you will fail. The world belongs to one entity and that is HIVE."

"We have him, sir."

Several HIVE soldiers appear on the ground circling Barry.

"No, no, Damien Darhk is long dead…."

"Yes, the Green Arrow killed him. And then he got better. And he died again. And likely lather rinse repeat more than a few times...but HIVE is more than the whims of one man….it is a legacy."

Abra Kadabra disappears into a blink of an eye. An anti-speedster weapon just barely misses Barry.

Barry zips over to the HIVE soldiers needing to take them out before they take him out. The fact this future madman is somewhere in the shadows also does not bode well for him.

"He will be pleased to see you broken at his feet."

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

One of the gauntlet gloves flickering to light with energy prompts Barry to dodge it. He rips off of the glove and is taken aback by the sight he sees.

Barry does not have a chance to process it before an anti-speedster weapon fires up. Running up the wall only results it into crumbling. Flash flips over to his feet, goes so fast he appears to disappear into a warp.

At the speed of light, Barry pops out from the other side and wipes out two HIVE agents in a blink of an eye. The hairy hand of the HIVE agent he disabled the gauntlet of springs forward and comes close to taking Barry down. Barry arches himself back and avoids getting nailed just ever so slightly.

The speedy heartbeat goes a bit quicker when dealing with these extremely frustrating enemies.

X-X-X

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Sara hates fighting an enemy who is so smug in himself. Then again, there's a reason why this man is so smug, as she unfortunately recalls. She, Laurel, and Caitlin arrive on the ground, missing one of their number. Caitlin looks all around, sensing that this is pretty bad all things considered.

The red sun hovers above their head lighting up the entire red sky.

"Stay alert. He could be anywhere."

"Where did he send Barry?"

Caitlin bites down on her lip in frustration. Sara withdraws a pair of Tonfa and enters a battle stance. Laurel realizes this as well and does herself.

Several armored agents show up. Laurel groans when seeing them.

"HIVE, I really hate these guys."

"Feeling's mutual."

Laurel decides to let it all out with a Canary Cry. Only, nothing. Nothing comes out of her throat. Laurel opens her mouth to cry again and still nothing.

Caitlin whips her hand to send an icicle at one of the HIVE snipers. Only to find out that she has nothing.

"My powers…."

"I know."

Sara sees a blinking box out of the corner of her eye mounted on the top of the building. She points it out to Caitlin.

"Meta-human power dampener. We're either going to have to get out of range or...disable it…"

"GET DOWN!"

Sara shoves Caitlin down onto the ground to avoid the sniper shot. Laurel jumps up and throws a brick with pinpoint precision at the sniper to knock him off of his perch.

The HIVE agents rush into the battle. Laurel dodges their attacks taking them down one at a time. Despite not having her powers, The Black Canary is not going to take this fight lying down. She fights a particularly vicious agent hand to hand with each other.

Caitlin pulls a knife out of the belt of one of the downed agents and stabs another agent in an area which she knows is going to cause enough pain to make him useful in a fight. One of the perks of being a doctor, knowing all of the areas to really mess up another person.

The disabled meta-human slides a grenade underneath the foot of one of the HIVE agents and it rocks him off of the ground.

A larger HIVE soldier rushes in Sara's direction. Sara dodges the attack and comes back with a series of vicious shots to the HIVE soldier. The HIVE soldier almost drops down onto the ground before coming back up and giving a growl.

Sara smashes him in the face with the swinging Tonfa and jumps up, wrapping her feet around his head to flip him over. The HIVE agent's helmet rips up.

All three women pause for a second to realize that they come face to face with a very gruesome looking humanoid gorilla. The gorilla growls and rushes towards Laurel grabbing her by the shoulder.

Sara grabs the stun gun out of one of the belts of the downed agents and zaps the gorilla-human hybrid in the back of the leg.

"Hands off my sister, you dirty ape!"

Laurel drops down and drops a piece of shattered glass before stabbing one of the other soldiers in the chest. The blood spills from it and she notices gorilla hair through the rip.

"Are they are…."

Caitlin takes one of them down by utilizing a nerve point on the back of his neck. Sara gives her a smile.

"Not bad, you wouldn't make a half bad ninja."

"Thanks...but we still got trouble."

Trouble in the form of many more soldiers, who they are going to assume are gorillas, wielding weapons.

X-X-X

The HIVE enforcers Barry fights on the other end of the desolate future Central City close in on on the Fastest Man Alive. Barry dodges their attacks, jumps up, and bombards them with a lightning attack.

"Giant gorilla soldiers.

"You will kneel before the mighty one, Flash!"

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"Is it?"

The back of Barry's head receives a large smack and someone drops him down onto the ground. The HIVE soldiers move in and one of them shocks Barry in the chest with a cattle prod. The fists of the soldiers repeatedly beat down the Flash as the Scarlet Speedster loses the ability to use his legs.

Or rather, someone prevents his brain from sending messages to his legs.

A thunderous footstep echoes as the Gorilla soldiers step back. Barry comes face to face with a face from his past.

"Grodd."

"Welcome to the future, Flash!"

Barry shakes his head and tries to take a deep breath. There's a couple of seconds where finally Barry gets to his feet. It feels like he just pushed an entire building with of debris off of him while drowning under water.

"I sent you...you were among your own kind."

"They were not like me. They never looked at me with respect. But, I understood the merits of creating a world free of human...flaw. The superior Alpha Male will reign supreme."

Grodd steps further into the light. The golden armor he sends a glint at Barry's face.

"Try and do your best to stop me, Flash. I eagerly await your attempts."

This sends an alarm bell in Barry's head. Barry jumps up to his feet and rushes towards Grodd. Seconds pass before the armor clicks to life and scans him.

Two of Barry's best punches blocked, and now Grodd flips him onto the ground. Grodd vibrates his arm through the ground, which causes Barry to get rocked.

Suddenly, at the speed of light, Grodd smashes Barry into one of the sides of crumbling building.

"How did you get….speed...the armor...it can replicate it."

' _Very good, Flash. Father talked highly of you for a reason. But, I will succeed where he has yet to.'_

The taunting thoughts of Grodd drive into Barry's mind. Each push penetrates his mind like tiny little razor blades. Grodd knocks Flash off to the side.

Flash jumps up and tries to send lightning at Grodd. Only for Grodd's arm to extend forward and shoot a bolt of lightning at Barry to cause him to fly halfway across Central City.

Grodd's over there in a matter of seconds and standing over Barry.

' _You could barely beat me with your abilities. And now that I have the same abilities alongside my superior intellect, you are hopeless to stop me.'_

"I won't stop...I can never stop."

' _A fool to the very last, then.'_

X-X-X

Kara Danvers bites on the inside of her lip. She tries not to let the frustration get the better of her. Unfortunately though, there's really no helping of it.

"Okay, I think that I've figured this out. It's not completely magic, although it's an extremely advanced portal technology. And it's also technology used to travel through time…"

"So, Hocus Pocus sent Barry and the others through time?"

A twitch of her lips almost forms a smile in Kara's face at Jesse's moniker for the villain despite the seriousness of the situation. Regardless, she manages to toy with the cube and open it up. There's a flash of light which emits from the light.

"I've got good news and bad news. If I work this cube right, I should be able to backtrace it to where Abra Kadabra sent our friends and pick them up. Where and potentially when, if I guessed right."

There's a sense of anxiety in Jesse's mind. Jesse moves in to check Kara's math and it makes perfect sense to her. Either they're both brilliant or both stupid.

"I hate to bring Murphy down upon us but…."

"If it's bad...well it's not like anyone's going to be alive to call us idiots. The cube will fold in space time and create a back hole which will consume past, present, and future across multiple worlds."

"Yikes."

That word, simple as it may be, really does underline what is on the line. Regardless, both girls agree they need to do something. Kara activates the cube and holds her breath for a long moment.

A bright light bombards the entire central lab area.

X-X-X

Laurel, Sara, and Caitlin finish off dealing with the gorilla legions across the way. The second they arrive, it's to see Flash on the ground and Gorilla Grodd standing over him. Grodd looks up with a smile on his face.

' _We meet again, Captain Lance.'_

Sara wrinkles her eyebrow. She thinks she would remember meeting a giant intelligent gorilla. Then again, maybe it's something she has not lived yet, and that's really the problem with time travel in a nutshell.

"Be careful...he has...my powers."

Grodd crushes his foot into Barry's sternum and causes him even more pain. Sara steps forward and withdraws her weapon.

"Hands off, you overgrown chimpanzee."

' _I think not, Captain. Your attempts to rile me up by comparing me to lesser primates only amuse me.'_

"Grodd, you have to stop this."

' _Caitlin….I will offer you a courtesy of a clean and quick death, because you were kind to me when I was at my weakest. The others….I cannot guarantee that luxury.'_

"There's just a tiny problem with that. Caitlin's not here anymore."

Now with being out of range of the meta-human dampener, Caitlin turns into Killer Frost and bombards Grodd with an arctic blast to send him down onto the ground. Grodd screams out in agony as the cold appears to cripple the speed empowered gorilla.

"Cold and speedsters don't mix. You get the powers, you get the weaknesses as well."

While Laurel helps Barry to his feet, Sara takes another step and puts a sharp blade at the head of the immobilized Grodd.

"So, do you think that you're going to surrender now, Magilla?"

' _Not, yet.'_

A feeling of a sharp knife being slammed into Sara's skull drops the woman to the ground. Barry and Laurel drop as well, with Caitlin falling down onto the ground.

The heat emits from the armor and brings Grodd to his feet. He stares them down.

' _It would be a mercy to leave you here. That way, you will not be forced to watch as you fail to save the people you care about.'_

"What happens?"

Grodd laughs in amusement and moves to finish off these heroes.

A blast of light emits from the portal and Supergirl catches Grodd with an uppercut punch to take the gorilla off guard. Kara instantly rips a large piece of the armor off of him!

Once more, Caitlin snaps up and blasts Grodd with a bombardment of cold, negating him once again. Flash is up next to Grodd.

"What happened?"

Grodd disappears into a flash before he ever has a chance to answer the question. Something tells them that no matter what, Grodd's not answering the question. This leaves them in the future.

"Jesse….I have them...bring us back home."

Sara, Laurel, Barry, Kara, and Caitlin disappear from the bad future, into the year of 2017. Maybe not the perfect time period, but better than the year they left behind.

X-X-X

They return back to Star Labs. The battle with Grodd and also with Abra Kadabra is something they will remember for a very long time. It takes them a bit of time before someone speaks up and that someone is Sara. She cranes her neck backwards and frowns.

"Well, that's a bad future we're going to avoid."

"At least we got this."

Kara waves the piece of Grodd's armor with Barry, Caitlin, and Jesse all want a look at. A frown passes over Kara's face.

"This...this is the same alloy that Ivo used to build AMAZO back on my Earth."

This name causes Sara to go slightly pale. Hearing that name is a blast from the past that she would sooner not have.

"Ivo….Anthony Ivo….there's one of him on your Earth?"

"Yes, he's a LuthorCorp scientist who built a robot called AMAZO. It was able to replicate powers...and Lex...he decided to use it on one of his schemes against my cousin. Until, Kal and...his associate from Gotham...shut down the entire scheme."

The tone of Kara's voice indicates she may not care too much for Kal-El's associate from Gotham, but Barry decides not to press the issue at all.

"How did Grodd get a piece of a robot from a different Earth to create his armor?"

"I don't know...and that's what worries me. All Kal would tell me is that he, Batman, and….another ally of there's took care to make sure no one could get ahold of Amazon again."

Jesse lets out her breath.

"Someone has...or someone will. Because, that's the future."

Caitlin decides to break the silence.

"Grodd's back then...here and now...and he's the one behind the Brain Trust. Which is…."

"Yeah, I know."

Barry puts a hand on Caitlins and sighs. Grodd is always been a frustrating foe to take on and if he gets his hands on AMAZO, with its ability to replicate powers, it's going to be even more frustrating. Regardless, they have to track them down before it's too late.

Kara's communicator beeps a couple of times.

"I've got to go. Urgent DEO business. And with Kal dealing with some problems off world, my workload doubled over the past week."

A sheepish grin comes over Jesse's face.

"Sorry about…."

"It's not a big deal, it really isn't. Trust me."

Kara smiles and moves over to kiss Barry goodbye before disappear into the warp sending her back to Earth Thirty-Eight.

Suddenly, Jesse bounces up and grabs Sara by the shoulder which causes her to jump in an unexpected manner.

"Good way to lose a hand, kiddo."

"Sorry...but….I've figured out how to restore the Waverider...based off of the work we did on the time cube….so if you want to go over that…."

"We can later...but you said they were in stasis and in no evident danger, right?"

Jesse nods, looking very excited as she does so. Sara smiles, she can put that kind of energy to a good use at another time. As for right now, she has other matters.

"Last time I was here….we talked about a debt that I owed you, Mr. Allen. And as I learned in the league, one's spirit can never be free...until all debts are sufficiently paid."

Sara leans closer to Barry.

"So, how about we discuss the terms for my...payment."

X-X-X

Abra Kadabra walks into the room where three parties stand at points in the shadows. The other three members of the group known simply as the Brain Trust.

"What's the point of leaving him alive? Why not have your future self kill him?" Why allow him to live with the knowledge of the future?"

' _Because, Flash will seal his fate by attempting to prevent the future.'_

Grodd leans out of the shadows and locks eyes onto the future rogue.

"Yes...Barry Allen is as predictable as Kal-El with his foolish heroics."

The second member of the Brain Trust steps out the shadows and breaks into a smile. The one and only Lex Luthor stares down the future villain and his other partner.

"And he's..an amusing plaything as well. But, all playthings must break...much like mine will. Once, I've give him hope, I will rip it away from him and break him so badly he'll beg for me to kill him."

The third figure, a woman wearing a combination of golden and black armor steps out of the shadows. She pulls down the hood to reveal the face of the woman who claims to be Megan Harris, Oliver Queen's physical therapist, who resembles the recently deceased Felicity Smoak.

"Of course, Madam Hive, or should I say, Ms. Darhk."

The glamor showcasing Felicity's features fade away to a young woman with dark hair and a wicked smile on her face. The time displaced woman smiles. She owes a debt of gratitude to Lex Luthor.

Lex smiles and pulls out a bottle of vintage wine before pouring all of them a glass. They all take a glass.

"Let us toast to our new world. A world where these self-righteous heroes will not hold us back any longer. "

Grodd looks at his partners and nods. They will serve their purpose until his goals are achieved.

' _Cheers.'_

 **To Be Continued on 8/13/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The following chapter features shameless smut. Read for the plot, feel free to skip.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

The second Barry clears the doorway, Sara's arms and legs tighten around him. She moves in for the kill, hitting Barry with the most pin point of precisions, kissing the daylights out of him. Barry wraps a hand around Sara's back and pulls her into him. Her sexy body pushes against him.

Each kiss she gives him shows just how much she puts into it. Her tongue grinds against the edge of Barry's mouth and demands further entrance. Barry opens it, willingly, and Sara sticks said tongue against Barry's mouth. Barry fires back with the deepening kiss of their own.

Hands move about as frantic. Sara comes pretty close to keeping Barry's pace. At least she attempts to keep the pace. Barry obviously has a lot of advantages she does not with being too fast.

The two break apart from the kiss, and Sara grabs the edge of shirt before pulling it off. Barry smiles when she leans in and kisses the side of his neck, his chest, and then goes straight to Barry's abs when working ever so lower.

"You just can't wait, can you?"

Sara shakes her head, obviously she cannot wait. She pulls Barry's manhood out of his pants. It stands up tall.

"No. Despite the fact that you're really worth the wait."

The former Assassin spends the next few minutes attacking Barry's cock with a measured assault. Her sensual tongue grinds against every inch, pleasuring Barry's head. He groans the second Sara works that mouth around his head. His hands move to touch the back of Sara's head, shifting back and shifting all the way to one side.

The next thing Barry knows, Sara drops down and engulfs his manhood deep into her mouth. Being inside of the prison of Sara's mouth is a pretty good feeling. All Barry can do right now is touch the back of her hair and keep allowing her lips to spread, sucking him harder and faster. Several pops send a pleasurable jolt through Barry.

Sara starts doing some of these things out of obligation, but damn if she's not enjoying herself. Barry's endowment hitting the back of her throat sends a jolt through Sara. A reach between her legs allows Sara to rub her pussy and start breathing in pleasure. Sara's nipples stick out in the thought.

Those eyes tell so many stories. Sara gets Barry writhing in pleasure from her mouth. Seeing the pleasure just increase within Barry Allen's eyes is more than enough to set Sara off. Sara spears her mouth down almost all the way to the base and pulls back from him.

Two lovely kisses against his head before Sara drives down onto him. Taking Barry deep into her throat causes him to grab frantically onto the back of her hair. His frantic hands sends said hair flying into disarray. Sara wants this even more and takes his cock deeper and faster into her mouth.

"Mmm!"

The sensation of Sara popping around him sends Barry closer and closer over the edge. He's almost there, getting closer with each drive. Sara grabs Barry's balls and milks them.

"Closer...you're going to make me…."

Sara knows exactly what she's doing to Barry and appears to relish it. The wonderful mouth pops around him several times, causing Barry's loins to each. All he can do is grab onto the back of Sara's head and hammer away into her mouth. There's a few more thrusts into her right before Barry loses himself deep into Sara's mouth.

The tension of his muscles and the tightening of his loins brings a pretty good feeling through Barry. He can just barely hold back from what he's doing and how hard he's pumping his juices into Sara's waiting and wonderful mouth.

The rapid fire spewing of seed hits the back of Sara's throat. The concentrated attack makes the back of her tonsils soak free with Barry's discharge. Sara squeezes and milks him to make sure every last drop enters her throat.

Sara pulls away and leaves Barry's cock dripping with her salvia. She stands up and unzips the from of her uniform. Making sure Barry's eyes linger on her breasts, in a lacy black bra. Sara squeezes them and causes Barry's eyes to follow. Her flat stomach and thong clad ass, along with her sexy legs also add to the visual treat.

"I'm making you hard again. Fastest man alive to get a boner, aren't you?"

A reach to squeeze Barry's cock allows Sara to feel the building evidence of his arousal. The hardening cock also makes Sara wet. She slides her panties back and dips a finger inside.

The arousal builds on Sara's finger. She reaches in and smears it on Barry's mouth before spearing the tip of his cock. Barry looks at her with adoration and Sara moves in. Her wet pussy grinds onto Barry's throbbing cock head and demands to take him inside.

"I want you. And I'm going to take you."

Sara pushes Barry back onto the head and straddles her. The Speedster is at her mercy and it's a very erotic position to be. Sara grinds her womanhood against Barry's hard cock and makes it even harder.

"I bet you can't wait for me to ride you. To drive my pussy onto that big throbbing cock and fuck you, fuck you hard all throughout the night. I bet you're getting off on the thought of that, aren't you?"

A rotation of her hips brings Sara further against Barry and makes his huge cock come very much closer to sliding into her body. The fact the large piece of meat comes closer to entering sends a tingle through Sara. One which only builds now that Barry grabs her back and guides her closer to him.

Sara drops down onto his hard cock. Paradise describes the feeling of her walls just clamping down around him. Sara pushes forward and grabs onto Barry, clinging onto him.

"This is what I call a ride!"

Barry holds onto Sara's hips and squeezes them tight. The beautiful blonde bounces and rides him. Squeezing his thick cock and allowing Barry to go deeper inside. The friction building between the two lovers are intense.

"You want to feel something nice."

"Mmm...go ahead and make my day."

He leans in and alternates at rapid fire speed between Sara's breasts. This gets her really gushing and really moaning. Barry holds on for the amazing ride, working her pussy over until the point where she keeps moaning. A hand catches the back of Barry's head.

The lovely and sensual sounds coming from Sara only spur Barry to keep doing that. The White Canary's body is a paradise which Barry longs to explore and longs to keep touching. Barry puts a hand on Sara's chest and then squeezes the ample tit, twitching her nipple very hard.

"B-Barry!"

Those hands keep working in time with Barry's mouth. Sara bites down on her lower lip and releases her moans in slightly measured moans. There's really nothing to do other than to ride Barry. The smacking of her thighs increase. The pressure of his big throbbing balls connecting with her thighs make Sara feel so alive, so beyond alive.

Pleasure redoubles when Barry hangs onto her nipples and gives them a firm squeeze. Sara rewards Barry by closing her walls down onto his massive cock. She slides down onto Barry to the point where both lovers edge a fair bit past pleasure. Sara holds onto Barry and keeps riding him, rapidly putting her warm slick walls down the edge of his cock. She squeezes and releases Barry hard.

Sara edges herself the further Barry rams into her. The slick surface of her walls shows Sara that it will not be too long before Barry makes her lose it. Another squeeze her hips and Sara clenches down onto him.

On the bed, Barry grunts and buries deeper into Sara. The milking of Sara's warm box makes Barry get closer and closer. He cannot hold back too much. At the same time, there's some things in life worth slowing down for. Sara's one of these things, her sweet center pumping Barry and making him groan.

"Oh, give it to me. Give it to me now! Harder. I don't want you to slow down. I know for a fact you have so much stamina you'll be hard again in about ten seconds anyway. I need your cum right now."

Sara uses every trick in the book to squeeze Barry dry.. Barry holds down onto Sara's hips and keeps spearing her tight pussy. The sound of flesh cracking against flesh echoes the deeper Barry rams into her wet pussy. Barry slides deeper and deeper into her, filling a void in Sara's life. Scratching an itch she needs tending to for a very long time. Barry grabs onto her ass and puts it down onto his cock.

The warmth of Sara's box only invites Barry. The tension going between his legs and sending jolts of pleasure through Barry gets him ever so closer to the rapid fire end.

Sara's bouncing body offers a very nice amount of stimulation as well. Every inch of her beautiful form just contorting and pleasuring Barry makes for a very interesting ride. He reaches up and takes her nipples just to see the look on Sara's face.

That one last look sends Barry a tad bit over the edge. His loins tighten up, the edge of his orgasm growing ever so closer. One more thrust inside of Sara causes the dam to break and his seed to start splattering into her.

An intense level of thrusts brings Barry into Sara. Rope after rope fills Sara. Sara tightens around Barry to milk his discharging rod with her incoming orgasm.

Sara refuses to squander a single drop. She leans back, body burning with pleasure. Sara's hair comes undone and shows a wild look. Her sexy face obviously spurs Barry on. A deep and intense fondling of Sara's body edges him the rest of the way. It's not too long before he finishes inside of her and finishes pretty good.

The two break away from each other. Sara rests on Barry's hips, rocking back and forth on him. He's just a second away from entering Sara at any given time. All she needs is the right movement to bring Barry into her. Sara leans in and rubs Barry's chest before sucking on his nipples. A grin passes over Sara before her eyes come through the door.

"You can come in now."

Laurel steps into the room and Barry's attention is fully on the fact that there's two beautiful sisters. No idea when Laurel came back, but Barry's glad for her to be here. The black tank top and blue jeans she wears entices Barry. Even more so than the nipples just straining to Laurel's top.

"Why don't you come here and give your sister a kiss? And not a family one either."

A nod follows as something inside Laurel breaks. She crosses the room and grabs Sara by the face. The two lovely sisters enter a hungry kiss with each other right over Barry.

This makes Barry's manhood stand up straight. Laurel and Sara, two lovely sisters, indulging in forbidden lust is more than enough to get any man's motor running. It's just that forbidden fruit which is so tasty, and Barry's manhood stretches to brush against Sara's wet womanhood.

The two break apart and Laurel steps back. The two sisters kneel on either side of Barry.

"Why don't I help you with a little bit of this debt paying?"

Sara grins and puts a hand on Barry's chest, rubbing it. She leans in and kisses him on the neck.

"I thought that you would never offer."

The next thing Barry knows, he's in paradise. Both Laurel and Sara hover over him. The Lance Sisters work in tandem kissing and stroking his body. Measuring all of the spots which cause Barry increasing the blood pumping from his cock. Sara puts a hand on his length and strokes it to increase the size and the pleasure building between them.

Both sensual sisters make their way to between Barry's legs and start to go to town on his manhood. Laurel takes the head into her mouth, after Sara feeds it to her. The back of Laurel's lovely throat provides a pretty good place for Barry to go into. He cannot help and put his hands on the back of Laurel's hair.

As for Sara, well, Sara dives in and sucks on Barry's balls with a vigor very few can match. Both sisters work, almost as one, pleasuring Barry's loins.

Sara and Laurel take turns sucking Barry's manhood. The two lovely ladies spend the next couple of minutes beginning to edge Barry to a rapid fire conclusion. Their perfect mouths wrap around him and suck on him on pretty much every single angle. Laurel goes down on his manhood and takes him into the back of her throat.

Barry thrashes and groans on the bed from the pleasure emitting from between his legs. Sara and Laurel both know how to make him feel good.

"You two….I swear…."

They stop and then rise up. Once again, Sara lenas in and kisses Laurel on the lips. The full on, lip and tongue kiss between two sisters makes Barry stand straight at attention. Their fingers rub their bodies increasingly.

Laurel realizes how much she wants this for years and how much Sara wants it. It just neither of them ever had the nerve to take that step thanks to society's taboos.

Sara kisses away at her sister while stripping off her clothes. She admires Laurel's beautiful and toned body, rubbing her hands over it. Laurel gives a deep moaning breath from the touch until she's down to her bra and panties.

"It's your play."

Laurel moves onto the bed, panties sliding to the side. She mounts Barry reverse cowgirl style and teases him by rubbing his throbbing cock head. It touches her wet slit several times and brings a thrill through Barry. Laurel closes in and is about ready to drop down onto him from this position.

She has him right where she wants him and there's only one thing left to do. To drop down and to take all of Barry inside of her. Her wet lips caress his thick head the closer it comes to entering Laurel. Laurel strokes him for the next couple of minutes prior to taking the plunge.

The plunge is very, very, good, taking Barry into her depths. Laurel bites down on her lip, chewing on it and releasing it. A nipple stands straight up in mid-air from what Laurel's doing with Barry.

Seconds pass prior to Laurel taking more of Barry inside. Her wetness caresses Barry's manhood and takes him a bit further inside.

Not too long passes prior to Laurel riding Barry reverse cowgirl style. She takes Barry inside like it was always mean to be. Her heart races the deeper she drives Barry inside.

Sara gives Laurel one of those smiles and leans in to briefly kiss Laurel on the lips. She pulls away with another soft smile following.

"That's my girl."

"Oh, damn it, Laurel. I can….you're so amazing."

Barry lays back and enjoys the feeling of Laurel driving her tight box down onto him. Each inch becomes a lightning rod for pleasure. Her soft and sensual walls close down onto Barry.

Not to mention every now and then, Sara twists Laurel's nipples and sends fits of pleasure through the body of her older sister. This leads to a greater clamping down onto him.

"I can do this all day. I can do this every day!"

Laurel bites down on her lip to prevent a scream. Sara decides to stifle Laurel's moans with her tongue. Nails dig into the side of Laurel's neck. The very aggressive makeout session between two sisters continues to reach a fever pitch.

Barry groans at the tightening of Laurel's walls around his pole. He can barely keep his head above the ground. Every inch of Barry sings.

It's double when Sara kisses away at Laurel and then moves in to toy with Barry's balls before they strike Laurel's clit. This results in increasing pleasure, greater tremors spreading over Barry. The tightening of his loins is almost at hand. He's almost about ready to wrap things up.

"Laurel, I'm close."

Sara leans in and smiles.

"Go ahead, cum inside my sister. So I can eat your cum out of her pussy. Wouldn't you like that, Barry? Watching me go down on my big sister so I can get your tasty seed?"

A roaring rush hits Barry's loins. Yes, it's something which entices him. The deeper he rams into Laurel, the further and faster he can feel her edging him. She's almost around him, about ready to coax every single last drop of fluid from Barry's loins into her body.

"I'm almost there."

Laurel grabs onto him and pumps Barry. She wants him, every single last drop of what's lingering in those balls. They repeat their slapping down on Laurel until the very end.

The end results in an amazing feeling. The feeling of Barry blasting off into Laurel while she clenches down onto him. She milks his orgasm with her own.

The mutual feeling of both parties, three if one counts Sara, being part of this makes this a very nice rush. Barry's fingers dart and hit the small of Laurel's back to allow her to collapse down on his manhood. She squeezes and tightens around Barry with a few more hard pumps.

The last few pumps hit Laurel with pinpoint precision. Barry hits her at the right points and sends her body just spiraling over the edge with pleasure. She bites down on her lip so hard.

Laurel slides down onto Barry and falls down onto the bed. Her pussy quivers from the aftermath and a warm rush goes all over Laruel's body. Contentment is a pretty good description for what this woman feels.

Sara wastes little time in positioning herself on the bed. A hand cups Laurel's cheek when moving in. The two lovers kiss with Sara and Laurel making out. They go tongue on tongue with each other.

A long and steamy makeout session with the Lance sisters ends with Sara pulling away from Laurel. She covers Laurel's sexy body with several long kisses, worshipping her. She lingers on Laurel's flat belly and gives a kiss. This makes Laurel's hips jump up the further the promised land between Laurel's thighs is.

Her pussy calls to Barry and also inflames Sara's desires. Laurel's sweet juices in combination with Barry's thick and juicy cum presents something that Sara cannot even resist to be honest.

She dives deep into Laurel.

"Sis...this is….oooh!"

There's not a doubt in Laruel's mind how good her little sister is with eating a pussy. This makes Laurel thrash on the bed. Every time Sara's tongue laps up a bit of her, it makes Laurel's nerve endings explode into a constant bombardment of pleasure. She needs to put those hands on the back of Sara's head to guide her further and faster into her mouth.

"Sara!"

It's a very beautiful sight to watch Sara's face disappear between her thighs. Laurel burns with desire of her sister going down and munching out on her.

Seconds pass before Barry's behind both of them. Laurel's hazy expression sees one thing and that's the fact that Barry's aiming to fuck her sister. That's something which Laurel cannot get enough of, watching Barry drive his big cock into Sara's tight pussy.

Sara finds herself so involved in eating Laurel out that Barry flies completely underneath her radar. An unfortunate miscue to say the very least. Barry's fast hands send pleasure all over her body at a rapid fire rate. He scrapes against Sara and comes closer.

Then, without warning, Barry drives into Sara. His pelvis vibrates against her to send Sara into a brand new wave of endless lust. While she cannot see Barry bury himself into her, hips vibrating back and forth with every thrust, the amazing visual is just more than enough.

"Keep going down on your sister."

This order surprises Sara, but it's one she happily complies with. Barry's more passive, allowing Sara to take control for now. Something she's used to, but the switch is also something she can get on board with. Feeling Barry all over her body and sending tremors down her spine.

The tightness of her walls milk him. Another load being inside of her tight and having Laurel return the favor is a pretty good feeling that Sara wants to have happen.

The amount of times Barry's hands dart to Sara's thick, round, ass, send a jolt through her body. The thought of Barry rapid-fucking her ass at super speed sends Sara's loins to an overflow mode. She clamps down onto Barry while he buries himself inside of Sara.

"You're so tight….and I bet this is nice and tight as well."

A finger slides between Sara's warm cheeks and into her tightening hole. Barry rapid finger fucks Sara's ass, unable to believe her daring. The combination is not unwelcome given how tightly Sara clenches Barry's invading tool.

Barry rapidly drives his finger deep into Sara and stretches out her warm back passage. She pulls away from Laurel long enough to talk to him.

"If you are ready to go after blowing inside me….I'll let you have it."

That gives Barry all the encouragement. He savors the touch of Sara's warm walls around him. The feel of her tight asshole may be a better feeling than ever before.

Laurel's mind shuts down at the thought of watching Barry fuck Sara's ass. Along with, maybe, Laurel going down on Sara when it happens. She can only hope so.

Right now, Sara's doing the perfect job in stimulating Laurel. Her pussy quivers underneath Sara's tongue, the further it slides into her.

"I can't….I can't….oh god!"

Barry speeds up his thrusts inside of Sara and rides her orgasm to the edge. The tension in his balls, with the promise of being balls deep in Sara anally only sends a burst of energy through Barry. Barry holds onto Sara and pumps himself the rest of the way.

It's almost like Sara feels it coming. Then again, her training prepares her. Sara clamps down onto Barry and squeezes his manhood. Every last slam into her makes Barry ease.

A roaring groan follows Barry sending the latest load into Sara. The flare of speed and his growing stretch from hammering Sara increases the depths of his thrusts. Barry grinds into her, going as deep as humanly possible. He hands on, slamming into Sara from behind.

Sara enjoys the feeling of her pussy stretching out upon Barry's hard and throbbing could. She wants even more though, and his hands still lingering on her ass when Barry finishes up reminds Sara of how much she wants.

He leaves her and in an instant, Sara crawls back and positions herself on Barry's lap. Barry puts his hands on Sara's firm rear as it grinds all over it.

"Take me, Flash! See how quick you can get in that ass."

The feeling of her ass and beautiful legs against him is almost too much. Barry lines himself up with Sara's back entrance. The call of her asshole, calls for him. He swipes against Sara's pussy and uses juices to lubricate her hole a bit. Given how soaked Sara and Laurel both leave him, there's no question about it in Barry's mind.

The first few inches make Barry feel like he's sticking his manhood into a furnace. Sara shows Laurel's not the only screamer in the family by taking his manhood into her.

The daze Sara enters when Barry pushes into her and sends a discharge of energy into her rectum practically makes her toes curl. One inch at a time, Barry slides himself into Sara. Taking his time, with Sara pushing down on the way.

"Yes! You're inside me! You're inside my ass! Grab it, and take it! Take it like it belongs to you! Pound that ass like it owes you money!"

Sara's filthy mouth is about ready to go over the top. Barry appreciates it. With each slide, Barry brings his manhood deeper and deeper into Sara's tight ass. The pleasant booty bouncing on his cock sends a pleasure wave to Barry. He can only hold on and enjoy the ride, enjoy the depths he jams into Sara.

The only thing to make this better happens with Laurel crawling into position and eating Sara out while Barry hammers Sara's ass.

Sara's eyes glaze over from the pleasure. Having a beautiful woman eat her out while having a handsome man take her ass satisfies a lot of Sara's kinks. The fact it's Laurel eating her out, well that satisfies just another kink.

Multitasking always has been one of Sara's best traits. Her mind enters a roller coaster ride, switching between Barry's manhood and Laurel's tongue. Both of them make Sara almost blind with pleasure. The duel pleasure in both of her holes results in Sara giving her sister a mouthful to take in.

Barry kneads, squeezes, and spanks Sara's ass which is also as good.

"Give me the spanking I needed a long time ago. Pound me! Pound my asshole hard!"

Barry repeatedly drives deeper and deeper into Sara. The further he pushes into her, the closer Barry reaches to the breaking point. Being inside of Sara like this, many men would have reached their breaking point a very long time ago for obvious reasons. Barry squeezes Sara's tight butt and slams into her. Working her tight and sensual hole to the point where Barry feels like he's about ready to lose it and lose it good.

"Oh, I'll give you what you want, Sara. I'll give it to you all night long."

Barry holds on tight to Sara and keeps sliding his way into her. The warmth of her tight asshole clamping onto him edges Barry close. Sara's tight ass proves to be a threat which sends Barry completely over the edge. HIs pleasure builds when the thrusting inside of Sara doubles.

The blur of Barry's hips catches Sara firmly. He slaps and spanks Sara's round ass, causing her mouth to hang open. Drool coming out of her mouth is evidence for how good she feels. She can feel him as well.

"Go ahead. Don't you dare hold back on me."

There's always more of Barry to go around. Now, Sara wants him to cream all inside of her asshole. It would be the perfect way to finish paying the debt she has to him and with interest as well. Barry's dancing fingers establish an even firmer feeling in Sara. He grabs her nipples and squeezes them.

Laurel is not to be ignored for long. The vibrations coming out of the back of Laurel's throat hit Sara point blank. The pleasure emitting between the Lance sisters is something so beautiful that words do not do it justice.

Amazing is a pretty good start though. Barry plants into Sara to ride her all the way to the end. Her ass keeps calling for him, squeezing Barry, and milking away at his stiff rod.

One last push and Barry explodes into Sara's ass. Every nerve ending in Barry's body sings from the pleasure being released. Judging by the sound Sara makes, she feels just as well.

Indeed, having Barry's discharge inside of her asshole makes Sara more than content with what's going on here. Barry holds her cheeks and squeezes them together while planting his load the rest of the way inside of her.

The end results in Barry finishing up in Sara and pulling from her asshole. The river of cream flows from Sara.

The temptation causes Laurel to switch from pleasuring one of her sister's holes to another. Sara's eyes widen, but she does not argue with this.

"Stand up...B-barry!"

Sara's teeth chatter from her older sister's rimjob. Seeing the assassin lose her composure from getting her ass licked is a very attractive feeling.

She grabs Barry firmly, cupping his crotch and sliding her tongue around to clean him up. More fun is to come sooner rather than later. Barry enjoys being back inside of Sara's warm mouth for a long ride.

 **To Be Continued on 8/15/2018.**

 **Thanks for all of the support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Jesse races around the track in Star Lab in an attempt to make sure her powers improve a little bit. After the events of the past couple of days, it's always very important to make sure her powers end up being one hundred percent and ready to go.

"So, how am I doing?"

"Good, very good."

No matter how much Barry wants to give Jesse his full and undivided support, there's some very nagging thoughts entering the mind of the Scarlet Speedster which need to be dealt with in prompt fashion. One of those thoughts is the item underneath his line of sight. A priceless and strange alloy from a robotic creation from another Earth.

Grodd, back in the future, utilized a small piece of it. Unless Barry misses his guess, there's much more of it out there and there's going to be some huge problems when someone, whether Grodd and any of his associates unearth it.

Providing Grodd has any associates, and the people in the Brain Trust are not puppets like Nygma was. Barry glimpses at the medical reports. No signs of improvement, even though Barry already knows at least most of the score. A few questions get answered with many more questions just raising.

Jesse loops around a couple more times and shoots out the front of the track. A hand places on Barry's shoulder which results in him jumping about ten feet in the air.

"You're distracted."

Barry responds with one of those looks which shows that he's pretty much guilty as charged for any number of reasons. Jesse puts her warm hand on his shoulder and leans in with a smile on her face.

"I know you'll figure it out. And if not...Sara's chasing down leads after we left. If there's anything about where this AMAZO is during time and space, the Legends will find it."

Firm in the thought that Jesse has a point, Barry stands to his feet. There's one more nagging concern entering his mind and not letting up on him for any reason whatsoever.

"Grodd."

"I know...I know he's a problem. And Kara's very lucky to have caught him off guard."

Not that either of them will tell Kara that. There's a small and very nagging part of Barry thinking about how much they played into some kind of scheme of Grodd's. There's a chance he's being extremely paranoid. There's a big chance that he's being extremely paranoid, but just because one's being paranoid, prevents there from being any truth to the rumors.

"Together...we'll do this…."

Jesse leans in. Her next move becomes delayed the second a phone rings. A frustrated grimace comes over Jesse just seconds later. Barry snatches up the phone and answers it.

"Iris? How are things out West with Wally and his team?"

"Well, they did need more than a little guidance. We've run into some problems. Do you think you can run out here and we can tell you more about it?"

Barry turns to Jesse who overhears the call. A nod comes from the young girl.

"Jesse and I will be right over there in a flash."

All thoughts of Grodd and Jesse's training is going to have to wait. Right now, it's time to head west and see what the hell is going on.

X-X-X

Both Flash and Jesse Quick appear outside of a giant tower with a large glowing "T" on the top of it. Iris pops out to see them both enter.

"Hey...glad you can make it."

"Yeah, she's not the only one."

Wally steps out in a yellow costume. It appears that his powers stick after Flashpoint, something that Barry learns in the coming weeks. A bright smile passes over Barry's face the second he leans over and grabs Wally by the hand to shake it.

"Well, well, Kid Flash."

There's a second where Wally cringes.

"It's...well...that's not the name that I would have picked."

"But it stuck, didn't it?"

Wally turns to Jesse and sees her for the first time in a long time.

"Hey, Jesse."

"Wally….listen…."

"Actually...I have something to tell you anyway. When working together on this team…."

"You found someone else?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you, because of the way we've been...you know."

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you that I've found someone else too. I've just not been confident enough to make my move."

"Me either...maybe you should."

Jesse gives Wally one of those grins.

"Maybe you should."

Iris clears her throat and both of the young speedsters, parting as friends due to other people in their line of sight. Wally decides to turn to Barry.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the team….you've already met Nightwing, haven't you?"

Barry nods coming face to face with a man in his late teens wearing a sleek black costume with a dragon insignia. Nightwing turns to Flash and leans in with a knowing smile.

"Good, to see you….Flash."

"Good to see you too, Nightwing...how have things been?"

"Well, I'm just glad to be away from Gotham City and helping out with this new team."

Wally moves them into the room.

"This is Victor Stone, or Cyborg as his codename is."

A tall black teenager with most of his body parts replaced by robotics or cybernetics stretches in and shakes Barry's hand.

"It's an honor."

"This is Tigress."

A woman with dirty blonde hair wearing a golden and black costume, with a crossbow draped over her back gives Flash a nod. She regards him for a second and shakes his hand just the same.

"Hello."

"And this is Bumblebee."

"Hey! How are you doing?"

The attractive young black teenager moves in to greet Barry.

"And this is…."

"Flash! It's good to see you again."

The tall Amazon woman wearing a pair of black pants and a black top steps in. One can see how in shape her body is.

"Donna Troy….Wondergirl…."

"I know, we've already met."

Barry leans in and hugs the Amazon, who gives him a smile. The hug lingers before Donna pulls away from him.

"How's your sister doing?"

"Well, you know her, always busy with something. Never has time to sit back and put her hair down and relax. Always training to be the best. Even if she is pretty good."

Donna moves over for a second.

"And you must be Jesse. It's so nice to see you."

Nightwing clears his throat and Kid Flash nods.

"Right, now we should get to business. We have a problem...and we would have liked to reach the Green Arrow...but he's not exactly taking anyone's calls right now."

"So, it feel to me as your second choice."

Somewhat in jest, Barry says this statement. This causes Wally to give him a raised eyebrow.

"First of all, I told them they should have called you first. Well, Iris did, but I totally backed her up."

Iris confirms Wally's words with a nod and a smile.

"He did."

"What are we dealing with?"

The look on Bumblebee's face grows very grim.

"HIVE. They're back in business, and under new management."

Flickers of the future Barry remembers being in enter his mind. To say he's not too pleased about seeing a future with HIVE in it, would be the understatement to end all understatements.

X-X-X

A woman wearing green robes and a black face mask approaches a group of five figures in the light. Her eyes narrow when looking at them.

"You are the very best that the HIVE training facility has to offer. You are a step above Ghosts….and I have you on high recommendation."

"Lady, we are the best."

A smug bald young man geared up with the latest tech turns up. His name is Gizmo, and he considers himself the brains behind the HIVE group.

"I've heard your level of arrogance before. You, Gizmo, you have your orders."

"Yeah, yeah, don't flip your wig."

Madam HIVE turns to the rest of the group. A large rough young man who was built for brute strength and physical force more than brains. Mammoth is is name and wrecking people is a game which he often plays.

The next member of the group is a woman of Indian descent with pink hair. Jinx, her ability to manipulate probability, and force the illusion of black luck works out well.

"Darling, just give us the word, and we'll hook y'all up."

That gentleman right there is Barry Numerous. A simple man with a very complex power, the ability to replicate himself into multiple copies.

Finally, a quiet young man, with pale skin and blue hair, named Icicle Junior. The son of the legendary JSA enemy, Icicle, he most certainly had a chip on his shoulder and a whole lot to prove.

"You are to catch a train...and it's being brought in from Wayne Industries."

Jinx, being the most sensible of the five, sighs.

"That's not going to be easy."

Gizmo gives her the side eye.

"You kidding me. There's nothing out there that I can't hack."

"Given you couldn't hack it during our training exercise, I don't really have that much confidence in you."

Jinx and Gizmo go eye to eye and Billy Numerous chuckles.

"Man, y'all got owned."

Madam Hive narrows her eyes and slams her fist on the table to get the attention of the team.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I want you all working together. It's integral to this mission to have a one hundred percent success rate. You will be rewarded if you succeed. You fail...and you don't want to know what happens."

"What, do we get sent to the Principal's office?"

Gizmo's statement causes him to be pulled up about a foot off of the ground. A tightening around his throat makes Gizmo gag and twitch, agony spreading through him.

"Alright...alright...alright...ease up...don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Madam HIVE drops Gizmo down onto the ground with a solid thud. The wind knocks out of his body. Mammoth extends a hand to help Gimzo up and the members of the HIVE organization all prepare to make their next move.

X-X-X

Flash, Jesse Quick, and Kid Flash move into position. There's one thing on their mind and the fact is, they have to attempt to catch a train. The rest of the Titans along with Impulse are in wait with each other.

Cyborg comes over the communication system.

"Security on the train is pretty tight. But when dealing with HIVE, the only thing for sure is nothing is for sure."

"Right."

The three speedsters move over. A man wearing a red suit appears in front of them.

"There's trouble."

Kid Flash's statement causes the classic Flash to look over towards him with a raised eyebrow. Kid Flash decides now is the time to attempt to elaborate on this situation.

"Billy Numerous...he's one of the HIVE academy students, and we've had our share of run ins in the past."

"Yeah, but how tough can one guy be."

"Hold it right there, ya'll. You not going to go any further. Best you go home right now and avoid the pounding because I'm not going to let you speedy folks pass."

A snort comes from Jesse as her hands fly to her hips.

"You and what army?"

Jesse's about to get her question answered in style when Billy divides into several dozen copies of Billy. Flash and Kid Flash both sigh in unison.

"Remember that talk about taunting Murphy we had the other day?"

The Numerous army moves forward to attack the gang of Flashes. Wally and Jesse move in.

"That's right...just like that Nar Root Toe I can divide myself into clones, and I know kung fu as well."

"Seriously?"

Kid Flash nails the clones hard by creating them in a circle. Jesse moves in to assist, knocking them all back and down to the ground. Flash moves in and creates a cyclone sucking the hits on the ground.

"You hit them with enough force, they pop like balloons. And if you knock out the prime, they all disappear."

"Handy to know!"

Kid Flash adjusts the goggles on his suit to pick up the heat signature for the original Billy. He skids forward and slams into the young man in question to knock him out.

"I'm getting ahead to the train...make sure there's no trouble."

There's trouble alright, in the form of Jinx and Mammoth. Jesse eyes Kid Flash for a second.

"I'll take the ugly one."

Kid Flash turns himself face to face with Jinx who smiles at him.

"It's a pity that you're on the wrong side. We could have had so much fun together….like we did that one night when you infiltrated our school."

"That…."

"You're always be in his Shadow."

Jinx fires a bolt of pink light which causes Wally's legs to crumple out from underneath him. She walks over and crouches down to put a hand on Wally's cheek.

"It's a shame you seem so cute. I'm going to have to mangle you right about now."

An arrow fires in the air and nails Jinx in the back of the leg. Tigress, Bumblebee, and Nightwing turn up to help back up the rest of the team.

Tigress walks over and helps Kid Flash to his feet.

"Thanks, Art…."

An agitated look comes over the face of the Teen Titan member. Her look of disgust briefly falls on Jinx before the biracial archer turns back to Kid Flash.

"Keep your eye on the ball next time!"

Tigress turns her attention to Jinx who pulls herself up. She looks from Kid Flash to Tigress and just smiles.

"Someone's triggered!"

The sing song voice only causes Tigress to fire another arrow which narrowly misses the target. Jinx allows her one free shot.

X-X-X

Gizmo steps further onto the train, grumbling underneath his breath.

"Madam HIVE thinks she's so hot because her dad was some HIVE big shot. Well, I'll show her what we can do."

Icicle Junior pauses for a second to consider something.

"Do you think I have a shot?"

"With what? Getting on my nerves?"

"With Madam Hive."

Gizmo breaks out into a loud round of laughter. The laughter ceases before he grows serious.

"Given that I heard she's a great big dyke, I somehow think she's not your type!"

Icicle Junior frowns with a very off put look at Gizmo's response. The HIVE cadet moves in and finds a large black box in the back. It has a high tech security lock, but he considers it a challenge.

"Well, I just hit the jackpot."

No sooner do these words leave Gizmo's mouth, a super fast blur pulls him up off of the ground and puts him on the other end of the room.

"Get your hands off of me you…."

Icicle blasts Flash in the back of the legs. A blizzard attack sends him staggering back a couple of feet.

Gizmo breaks out into a wide smile and walks over to interact with the box. A hand brushes against the edge of the box and allows it to open up. An old gauntlet is the object in the box.

"I don't know what Madam HIVE wants with old junk. Women, I tell…."

A bolt of light erupts from the glove and hits Gizmo hard. The gauntlet comes up and hooks to his hand. His pupils dilate as he begins to interface with new technology.

Gizmo scans the area with the Gauntlet and then blasts Flash out of the side of the train with a series of well placed icicles, copying Icicle Junior's powers to a tee. The young man's mouth hangs open in awe before finally speaking to Gizmo.

"How did you do that?"

"This...this is how I did it! This is power! Do you hear me? This is power!"

Gizmo waves the gauntlet back and forth. Something about that gauntlet speaks to him and feeds into his arrogance making him stronger than ever before. Gizmo's grin only increases when he prepares to join the rest of the team.

X-X-X

Flash flies out of the train. Impulse rushes over and picks him up off of the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….I'm fine...although we might not be because the tech genius who has a chip on his shoulder...there's no delicate way to put this, he became one with the Android."

Jesse, Kid Flash, Tigress, Bumblebee, and Nightwing join them. Mammoth drops down to the ground, with Jinx having slipped off into the night. Wondergirl joins them a second later.

Gizmo appears out of the train almost flying. Donna's eyes widen when coming across what he's doing.

"Great, Hera!"

"Oh, I'm greater than her, Princess."

His eyes glow and send a bolt of heat vision at the ground. It causes the Speedsters to scatter the other Titans out of the line of sight.

"Great...that gauntlet has some other powers on it as…."

Bumblebee screams and finds herself trapped in a glowing green energy bubble created by the gauntlet. Gizmo swings her around like a wrecking ball and smashes into Nightwing and Artemis.

"I'll get him!"

Kid Flash rushes towards Gizmo. Gizmo stretches a hand out and sends the Arctic Blast at Kid Flash, taking his legs out from underneath him.

"Ha! There's nothing that can stop me now!"

The Teen Titans find their way trapped. Flash eyes Impulse and Jesse.

"Run!"

"That's right! Run from me your cowards! You're nothing compared to me."

Flash, Impulse, and Jesse Quick leave. Impulse lifts up the trapped Titans in the energy bubbles.

"Alright, Gizmo, you better drop the gauntlet. You don't know what it's going to do to you."

Gizmo turns his attempt to face Cyborg and his face contorts into a very obvious and evident grin.

"Oh, I disagree. I know what it's doing to me. And I have a pretty good idea what it's going to do you...you wouldn't last that long without those robotic parts, would you?"

Cyborg collapses down to the ground. Gizmo's eyes flash with light when he tugs and pulls, in an attempt to rip Cyborg apart, piece by piece. Cyborg screams in agony from the attack.

"Got to get close enough to figure out how to stop this thing."

X-X-X

Flash, Impulse, and Jesse make it far away from the scene of the battle.

"Okay, we ran...why did we run? That is completely out of character for….."

Barry holds up his hand and silences Jesse.

"Because, we needed to lure him into a false sense of security. And I'm slowing down time so we can figure out a way to take Gizmo down."

"Right, I almost forgot you can do that."

Barry, Iris, and Jesse crowd around. Only seconds pass as opposed to the many minutes on the outside of the time loop. The three speedsters huddle around each other.

"If we hit him from all sides, at slightly staggering speeds, we'll show down...I'll hit him...then a second later….Jesse will hit him...and then Iris, you hit him."

Both of the women nod in response before Iris decides to ask the obvious question.

"You think the plan is going to work?"

"Even with me slowing down time, we don't really have that much time left. It's now do, or die...and now we've got…."

A loud bang causes Barry's ability to slow down time to compromise. One can hear the deep breathing coming from him and the sheer frustrating which is to follow.

"Trouble."

X-X-X

The Teen Titans broken and at his feet. Gizmo cannot help and think there's a better feeling than this.

"Are we having fun?"

Madam HIVE appears at Gizmo's shoulder. Gizmo turns his attention to Madam HIVE a few seconds later.

"I took down the Teen Titans, on my own."

"No, that gauntlet took down the Teen Titans. You just happened to be lucky enough to be wearing it."

"Details, details, listen, I think you were expecting me to fail. But I succeeded. And you know something else, I proved the fact that I didn't need you."

Madam HIVE's eyes narrow from underneath the mask.

"You better not be…."

"Yeah, you can blow it out your ass! I've got the glove! I've beaten the Titans and I can beat you. HIVE is going to have a new leader and it's going to be….ARGH!"

A crushing attack sends Gizmo up off of his feet. His tech implants bombard his nerve centers with an explosion of mind-racking pain. No matter how hard he tries to fight out, Madam HIVE pretty much keeps him in a vice. She torments and tortures him.

"You have much to learn if you thought that by getting one gauntlet, you were going to get the better of me. And now, I'm going to make you pay."

Gizmo's spine bends at an awkward angle from the obvious magical assault. Blood starts oozing and dripping from his mouth. The agony only increases the more Madam HIVE pushes herself and exerts her power on the HIVE representative. Gizmo screams even more.

Three blurs jump in and nail both of the criminals. This results in the green energy bubbles breaking free.

Madam HIVE drops Gizmo down on the ground. A fourth speedster comes in and Kid Flash picks up the gauntlet off of the ground before rushing over.

X-X-X

"Enough!"

That cruel and harsh word says so much and stops the Speedsters in their tracks. Madam HIVE walks over to Kid Flash.

"I was going to leave you to be decimated once AMAZO is built again. But for your insolence, I'm going to rip you apart...give me the gauntlet."

Madam HIVE does not ask, she takes and rips the gauntlet out of the hand of the captive speedster. She clenches his throat with an invisible touch and causes all of the air to leave his lungs.

"And you...I'm going to make a example out of you."

"Wait!"

Jinx steps over and takes a deep breath.

"We have the gauntlet...maybe we should get out of here...not waste any time."

"This shouldn't take any time."

"There's no need…."

"If you've gone soft on me, you will share his fate."

Jinx takes a deep breath and steps away from the HIVE mistress.

The field of magic imbolizing Barry acts on some kind of pattern. The Scarlet Speedster picks up the pattern in an instant, vibrating his arm back and forth until the field around him cracks and shatters.

He rushes out and nails Madam HIVE with a super fast punch to the face. A hair sticks to Barry's glove when he pulls back. The force causes Iris, Wally, and Jesse to drop down to the ground.

The gauntlet lifts up into Barry's hand. Madam HIVE rolls over and Jinx grabs her hand.

"We should go."

A portal opens up and the two women vanish without a trace. They are empty handed without the gauntlet which is in Barry's hands and not their hands.

X-X-X

Cyborg frowns when looking over at the gauntlet in the case. There's something about it which gives him a pretty distinct case of the creeps. The rest of the Titans move in.

"You all did good today."

Flash steps in and all of them smile. Tigress shakes her head.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, we would have been crushed. Well at least Kid Flash would have been."

"I thought I had it...I wonder why Jinx pulled her back. I know she was about three seconds away from smoking you like she did me."

Barry most certainly has any number of questions. Bumblebee leans in and keeps looking at the gauntlet.

"HIVE's after this."

"It's just one part of three."

The members of the Teen Titans turn around. Nightwing turns around for the blonde entering the tower and narrows his eyes.

"How did you get past the security defenses?"

"I walked around them."

Barry clears his throat and brings Nightwing's attention over to him.

"It's fine. She's a friend...what did you find out Sara?"

Sara lets out a sigh.

"Not good...I managed to do some digging. It turns out that Rip Hunter and Superman disabled Amazo, although they could not destroy him. They split him into different parts and scattered him over three different Earths."

"So, we just ask Superman or Rip, right?"

The look on Sara's face shows that it's not going to be that easy.

"The only thing Gideon could tell me was after the break, Rip had his memories and the memories of Superman erased, to prevent anyone from getting the information to assemble AMAZO. I don't know how Grodd knew."

"Is there any way to find the pieces?"

That statement comes Cyborg.

"The old archives from the Long Dead Time Masters. The Legends are going to do everything to hunt them down...although...Grodd and his associates might have found them and that's how they know."

Barry knows that there's something. He has something else, a hair from Madam HIVE, who Barry can find out who she is and what her role in this little escapade is.

X-X-X

The one piece of hair tells so many stories. Barry sits down in front of the computer and prepares to run it through. If anyone, if anyone knows about it, they will.

"So, who is she?"

Wally steps into the room behind Barry. Iris joins them a second later.

"Well, if she's on record for anything, we'll know. Nightwing said that Oracle and Batman created this database so you know if she's anyone, it'll be here."

This particularly baffling set of mysteries raises some interesting questions and numerous answers as well.

"Yeah, that group is pretty detailed with their crime fighting."

Iris sits down next to Barry. Wally decides to stand and paces back and forth.

"So, you and the archer? Or do you go more for bad girls with pink hair?"

"Seriously, Barry?"

Iris cracks into a smile.

"Not all of us have a sex force which magically attracts women to us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Iris decides to tune out because hearing about her brother's potential sex life, or maybe lack thereof, is something which hits her limit. Regardless she puts her gaze on the screen alongside Barry and Wally and it finds a match.

"You...this can't be right."

"I'm pretty sure it's right...given who calibrated it."

"It says it's Eleanor Darhk, Nora….you know Damien Darhk's ten year old daughter."

"Yeah….that's pretty strange."

Iris frowns and thinks about it.

"But what about our lives hasn't been strange over the past couple of years?"

"Yeah, but this...this just takes strange to an entirely new level?"

"Well, maybe someone cloned Darhk's daughter and did something to age her up for...some reason."

Barry and Iris give Wally the side eye and they both frown. Wally answers with a shrug.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a healthy reason."

This entire mess raises even more questions for Barry. Something which he needs to think about. Things likely are going to get more insane.

X-X-X

After punishing Jinx and leaving her hanging, Madam Hive walks into the room and pulls off her mask. She allows it to drop onto the table with a frustrated sigh.

' _You seem troubled, Ms. Darhk.'_

Nora turns around into the large hulking form of Gorilla Grodd. The super intelligent gorilla keeps his eyes on Nora over the next several seconds.

"If Jinx didn't pull me back, I would have killed Flash and his friends. It would have been would have been out of the way."

' _I suggested to Jinx she should take you back to the base.'_

"Why? What are you waiting for? You know something...that's the kind of stupidity that got my father killed. He could have just killed Oliver Queen, but he just had to play with his food and be melodramatic. And look where it got me."

Nora takes several more deep breaths.

"I can't pretend that I understand you missing your father. But, I suppose that not everyone had the toxic relationship with their father that I did."

Grodd and Nora find themselves joined by Lex.

' _Her emotions are getting the better of her, Mr. Luthor. Perhaps we should cut her out of the final plan.'_

"Both of you need to settle down and trust that I know what I'm doing at the very least."

"Flash already has one piece of the AMAZO."

Lex puts his hands on Nora's shoulders and pushes down. A medallion swings back and forth from Lex's neck, reminding her of the futility of attacking him with her powers.

"Chess...you have to make sacrifices to reach checkmate. Understand that everything that I've done so far is calculated. And if you killed Flash...it would be over quickly, but completely unsatisfying. The righteous will pay for what they have taken from us."

Nora tries to understand Lex's point of view. She still thinks it would be easier to kill Flash and his fellow heroes and be done with it.

"Trust me. After all of what we've been through, you owe me at least that much."

The leader of HIVE responds with a nod and swallows.

X-X-X

Barry and Jesse return to STAR Labs to put the gauntlet and the piece of future AMAZO tech Kara ripped from Grodd side by side.

"Well, I think that with the samples we got, there's a chance that I could scan the multiverse and find the other two pieces before the Brain Trust."

Jesse nudges Barry and brings him back into the conversation.

"Just thinking about…."

"Madam HIVE...um...this might be creepy, but did you check up on Nora to see if she's still…."

"Still at the foster home, doing her homework, missing her parents."

Boy Barry's been down that road before.

"It could be a time screw or something."

"The more I think about it, it's either that or Wally's clone theory holds a lot more merit than I thought."

A glimmer of a smile crosses over Jesse. She moves in closer and checks the scanner.

"Well, this might take a bit. I guess we can relax for a minute...unless something else comes up."

Perhaps, just perhaps, Jesse intends to take her own advice that Wally threw back in her face. She ponders as the scanner does it's work.

 **To Be Continued on 8/17/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The following chapter has shameless smut. If you're here for the plot, then feel free to skip this chapter.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

The moment Jesse waits for hits. Barry's arms wraps around her neck and pulls her onto his lap. Barry leans in and kisses Jesse on the lips and she kisses him back. The dreams she's been having become very real and very true when Barry puts his hand down her back and starts rubbing it.

At least, Jesse hopes this is not another vivid dream. She will know once waking up with soaked bed sheets or something like that. Regardless of the fact, Jesse swirls her tongue deep into the mouth of her lover and he returns fire with a pretty fierce kiss of his own.

Barry pulls away from Jesse and plants multiple kisses on the side of her neck. Every kiss results in a sensual moan coming from Jesse which just calls to Barry even more.

"I want to see it. I want to see it now."

A long pause follows with Jesse sliding back and rubbing her hands all over Barry's chest and abs. She leans in with multiple other kisses and then moves down the front of his body. Her final destination is the clasp of his suit. The palm of Jesse's hand rests on his crotch for a mere moment.

"May I?"

"Of course."

Barry looks down at the eager young girl with a smile. Jesse undoes his clasp and pulls out his throbbing hard cock. It's long and Jesse cannot wait to wrap her lips around it. So instead of sitting back and looking at his cock with thinly veiled awe, Jesse leans in and wraps her lips around Barry's throbbing hard prick.

A hand pushes on Barry's back and slides more of his stiff prick down Jesse's waiting throat. She engulfs him with a hungry pop. Eager eyes look up at Barry when sucking him off.

Watching her go down on his cock makes Barry throb even more. Jesse looks eager to please and to take his manhood into her mouth. A hand presses on the back of Jesse's head to ensure she keeps looking up at him with the same hunger. Barry grabs the back of her head and smiles with one peer into her eyes.

"You like this? Well, you're going to like this as well."

Barry clamps down on the back of Jesse's head and begins to rapidly face fuck the young woman at super speed. The connection between Jesse's warm tight mouth and Barry's cock becomes a blur. Jesse matches his moments and takes Barry into her mouth with the talent one expects from someone of her skill set.

Jesse reaches a hand between her legs and rubs one out while sucking Barry off. She wants Barry between her legs sooner rather than later. Fingers, tongue, or that mighty organ she's sucking, Jesse does not care. The only thing she wants is Barry to hammer the ever living daylights out of her and make Jesse's day.

He holds onto the back of Jesse's head and rides her mouth all the way.

"I'm getting so close. I think you're going to make me cum."

By the time Jesse's done with Barry, there's going to be no thinking about it. She will make him cum. She can feel it. The taste of what Barry will offer her slowly grows more prominent the more Jesse cups his balls. She cannot help and taste every single square inch of his manhood and make him groan.

Barry's muscles tighten from Jesse's able mouth and tongue working their tandem magic on him. The beautiful face of the younger speedster spurs him on.

The Flash lives up to his name by exploding in one. Sending blast after blast of seed down the gullet of Jesse Quick. She looks up at him with those loving eyes and milks his balls which allows Barry to keep going to town on her mouth. He keeps shoving himself into her, faster and harder until he finishes up in her mouth.

Jesse pulls away from him. Her fist tightens around Barry's softening organ. There's only one thing Jesse can do right now and that's in in to fire a kiss, several of them in fact, on the tip of Barry's cock. A groan follows before Jesse pulls herself up.

Super fast hands cause Jesse to strip herself of her clothes. Looking at Jesse's sexy young body when she straddles him makes Barry's cock spring up and brush against her flat stomach. Jesse grinds herself against Barry, building the friction between the soon to be once again lovers.

"Oh, you want more, do you, babe?"

"I want all of that tight body."

Barry runs a finger down from her neck through Jesse's cleavage and ends up popping it into her pussy. He feels how tight and wet she is. Jesse coos from Barry playing with her tight hole. A couple more pushes sends Barry deeper and deeper into her.

A second finger joins the first finger and Barry repeatedly slides deeper into Jesse. Jesse pushes her hips up and bites down on said lips, moaning when Barry shoves his fingers into her. A third finger joins it and Barry fingers Jesse until her pussy is dripping wet.

"You're ready."

Jesse leans in and presses her chest against Barry, rubbing her core all over his stiffening prick.

"I've been ready for a very long time. And I want you. Right now. You're not going to leave me hanging, right?"

Barry puts his hand on Jesse's backside before performing a very firm squeeze. He would never dream in leaving his fellow speedster hang. Her pussy flows so wet it can flood a desert. Barry guides his hands down onto Jesse's hips and eases her closer to him.

The first couple of inches of Barry's manhood drives into Jesse and makes her close her eyes. She wants more and by wiggling her hips against Barry, Jesse gets a bit more. Barry plunges slightly deeper into the horny young woman, shoving his big cock into her.

"It's in me!"

Jesse sings this next couple of words. Finally, finally, Barry's inside of her and making her feel so good. This cannot be a dream or Jesse is going to be upset. Regardless, Barry's all over her body, pleasuring Jesse on all levels. His hands move at super fast speed, lingering only when they need to linger.

Watching Jesse drive down onto him makes Barry hungry for more. This sweet young pussy clamping down on his cock and releasing him sends Barry deeper inside of her.

"Oh, you're so tight."

"Because you're so big."

Jesse digs her nails into Barry's neck to encourage him. Barry switches at super speed between her right and left breast. Sucking them makes Jesse hornier than hell and makes her want to take Barry further and deeper inside of her. Their bodies meld together, practically becoming one with each other.

Barry puts his hand on the side of Jesse's beautiful leg and pushes her down onto him. The bouncing beauty shows just how much she wants him. How much she craves Barry's touch as well. Barry indulges in her craving, putting his hand on her lower back and then moving to play with her nipples. A few more twists of Jesse's nipples and Jesse lets out the evidence of her pleasure in a very soft and prominent moan.

"I hope this is not a dream. Someone pinch me."

A handful of Jesse's ass enters Barry's hand in a pinch. Jesse jolts up and slams down onto him. Repeatedly taking more and more of Barry inside of her body.

"Well, you told me too."

Jesse confirms she did. The tension in her body centers around the loins, the loins which Barry constantly pleasures. He's inside of Jesse, grinding up against her. Jesse closes ranks around Barry and releases his organ, pumping it completely inside of her.

"I'm very close right about now."

"Why don't you slow down then and….I want you to fuck me from behind before we're done?"

Their speed causes Barry to put Jesse on the couch, on her hands and knees after pulling out of her. Jesse's in the perfect position to be drilled. Barry slows down the speed of his orgasm by climbing behind Jesse and rubbing her body all over. The full body massage, complete with cock head grinding against her entrance, is something Jesse appreciates very much.

Barry holds onto Jesse and fondles her sexy young body. The moans coming from her only encourages Barry to go further in his pleasure on the woman.

"I want it back inside me."

Jesse's orgasm reaches a peak and she wants to squeeze his cock hard when it's inside of her body.

"You want it?"

Sliding into Jesse's tight cavern a second time feels better then the first. Her wet walls close around him and make Barry's manhood groan. He intends to have fun with every one of Jesse's holes before it's all said and done. Barry holds onto Jesse and repeatedly thrusts into her.

Jesse's hair hangs against her face, dripping with sweat. Barry holds onto Jesse's tight rump and hangs on for a hell of a ride. He batters Jesse with multiple thrusts from behind, taking her sexy body in every single way it counts.

"Barry!"

"I love it when you scream my name. It sounds so hot."

Jesse's going to scream his name a few more times because if there's one thing the horny young speedster wants, it's Barry's manhood wedged deep in her pussy. Barry humps against her body, ramming the generous breeding rod inside of her on a constant and never ending basis.

The two bodies become one the deeper Barry pushes into her. He wants to indulge all of Jesse. Jesse pumps back at him, showing just how much she wants to take him. Barry pulls completely out of her.

This is really the best way to unwind after a mission. Jesse hopes this will not be the last time she and Barry indulge in each other. Barry speeds up and boy does Jesse feel all of him. Her walls tighten around Barry, making her body warm up. She's so horny right about now, Jesse can almost scream.

"Let it all out. Tell me how much you love this."

"I really like this! We should do this all of the time!"

"Yes we should...do you love me playing with your ass when I fuck you?"

This draws attention to the fact Barry's cupping and spanking Jesse's ass in time with his thrusts. The young girls beautiful butt wiggles in his hands and fuels Barry's lust for her. The sounds she makes does a pretty good job at bringing Barry almost to the tipping point. He holds on and repeats his thrusts inside of her.

"Yes...it's so naughty, it's making me hot."

"Mmm, but you're already hot."

Jesse groans when Barry palms the underside of her tits. Getting her worked up is a hell of a moment. The tension rises in her body when the two enter a hyper-fast love making session. Jesse receives pleasure at an increasingly different level, with Barry all over her in different ways, fucking her and making Jesse scream for more.

Barry's almost all the way out of her and he grinds his hard cock head against Jesse's warm box. She craves more, craves more of his touch. Barry gives her that consideration by driving deep into her while feeling up Jesse's body.

Jesse closes her eyes and pants in pleasure. Barry being deep inside her, those balls throbbing with agony, is like a dream come true to be perfectly honest. Barry holds onto Jesse's hips and rams into her. She looks over her shoulder and gives him one of the most hungry smiles possible.

A repeated series of thrusts puts Barry as far into Jesse as humanly possible. He's so deep into her, it's almost obscene. Jesse tightens around Barry and releases his big cock from between her walls. The lovely friction both of them share make this obvious that the end is almost here. Barry grinds up against her.

"Now, I'm close."

"Me too...almost there."

Barry helps Jesse the rest of the way to her orgasm by rubbing on her clit at super speed. This sends Jesse crashing over the edge. The next few minutes become a blur, no pun intended. Barry's just having his way with her and bringing so much pleasure into her body.

Finally, finally, it's too much for Barry to bare. The writhing, sexy, woman underneath him, milking Barry at her own orgasm triggers his. Barry holds onto Jesse and slams into her.

The explosion which follows is the best feeling in Jesse's life. She feels complete with the warm seed just cascading from Barry's balls and filling her up with an endless rush.

Barry holds onto Jesse for the last few strokes, riding her to the end. It's an amazing feeling finishing inside of her like this.

Pulling out, Barry rolls Jesse onto the couch and crouches between her legs. She gives him an encouraging smile. Barry's manhood returns back to full strength to take Jesse one more time.

She spreads her legs to give Barry the opportunity to take the plunge. He takes Jesse up on the invitation.

X-X-X

Returning from Earth-Thirty-Eight, Kara shows up just in time to see Barry pushing Jesse against the wall and driving into her body. The Girl of Steel stops and sees the two of them in the midst of a vigorous session with each other. Kara finds her body reacting to the thought of joining them and so she moves over.

"Hey."

Barry holds onto Jesse's hips and keeps spearing himself into her. Jesse hits the wall the faster Barry buries himself into her. The moans only increase from the lustful young woman the deeper Barry drives inside of her.

"Kara...thanks for joining us."

Barry pulls out of Jesse and Kara smiles. She leans in and plants a mind blowing kiss, indulging in Jesse's sweet lips. Jesse puts a hand on the back of Kara's neck and slowly eases her way into Jesse's mouth. The two enter one of the more intense makeout sessions one can ever have, with Kara folding her tongue over Jesse. Jesse responds by vigorously and endlessly sucking on Kara's lovely young tongue. The two superheroines got into the makeout session very quickly.

A couple moans follow with Kara swirling her tongue around the edge of Jesse's mouth to tease her just that much more. Kara pulls away and goes between Jesse's legs to lick the trickle of seed coming out of it.

The view of Kara slipping her tongue into Jesse's wet pussy draws hunger.

"So, is there room for one more?"

Iris pops in, pressing her naked breasts against Barry's back and her hands against his crotch. Barry turns around to come face to face with the beautiful woman. Iris quickly as her legs wrapping around Barry and she leans in to kiss him on the lips. Barry returns the kiss, with their bodies calling for each other. The hands move in, working their way down. Barry cups Iris's sweet cheeks in his hands and squeezes them tight. Iris moans out loud, deepening what proves be a hell of a kiss on her part and Barry's part as well.

Barry puts Iris against the wall next to Kara and Jesse. Her legs spread and she's ready to receive.

"Go ahead and take me. Take me hard."

Barry's not about to deny Iris what she wants. His manhood slides between her legs and stretches Iris out. Iris's eyes glaze over from the feeling.

The familiar feeling of Iris's warm walls tightening around Barry send a wave of pleasure through his body. He rears back and slaps his balls against her thighs. Iris holds onto the back of his neck, moaning and groaning in his ear. His hands reach over and cups her chest to send Iris into a further daze.

Despite going at it with Jesse earlier for a very long time, Barry's more than ready to give Iris pretty much everything he has. Her body sings and calls for him. Barry pulls almost all the way out of her and rubs his cock head against her warm pussy lips. Iris groans and puts her hands on Barry's neck to keep encouraging him to go deeper and harder into her.

It's very little time before Barry's into Iris and fucking away at her. The constant and never ending thrusts brings Iris completely to life. Barry's inside her, grinding up against her. Making Iris moan with sensual delight the deeper and faster Barry rams into her.

Iris moves her hips up to meet Barry's. The two enter a blur with each other with Barry attacking every nook and cranny of Iris's sexy body. The two almost vibrate through the wall thanks to their session before Barry pulls Iris back to give her a good hard pounding which shoots fire through her loins.

Speaking of which, Kara hovers upside down, her face at Jesse's wet mound and her wet pussy at Jesse's face. Her ability to fly puts them in an interesting position. Jesse cannot help and want that sweet pussy. Those hands keep rubbing all over Jesse's legs and Jesse returns fire.

Both ladies enter a very erotic sixty-nine position. The charge both of them feel indulges their bodies and allows both of them to indulge themselves in each other. Their wet pussies call for pleasure. Kara speeds up her tongue and Jesse matches her. Both ladies race to see who can make the other finish first.

Barry puts Iris face first against the wall and cups her thick backside for leverage. He ruts against Iris against the wall and causes her to moan.

"That's it! You know all of the right ways to touch me. The right ways to make me feel...oh so good!"

No question about it, Barry always enjoys making Iris feel good. Feeling the tightening of her sweet, tight loins against his manhood when he buries faster inside of her. He thinks of it as a game, how fast he can make her come. How quickly he can drive Iris's sexy body to the peak.

Watching every inch of her body shake while Barry pleasures her makes Barry only move faster. He leans in and nibbles his way down Iris's neck before making his way to the back of her ear.

"I know how….I know how sexy it makes you look. Every place I touch you, I love how your body moves, I love the sounds you make. And I love how you're cumming right about now."

Barry plants his thick rod into Iris's tightening cavern. She is coming and it's feeling beyond good. A speedy thrust drives about as much of Barry into her body as humanly possible. He leaves her ,dripping wet and calling for him. All Barry needs to do now is to pull almost all the way out and leave her breathing for more.

"I know how hot you are. It's amazing. Do you feel it?"

"Yes...I feel it!"

He feels it too, his orgasm approaching more and more. Barry slows down. Obviously, Iris is going to have none of that, clamping down on his manhood and making sure he's balls deep into her willing body. He hammers Iris all the way to the finish line and feels the tension rising in his body.

One more thrust is pretty much all it takes before Barry loses himself and starts spurting in Iris's warm hole. He rides Iris all the way down to the very last moment, spurting his seed into her.

Iris presses against the wall, with heavy breathing from Barry's actions. Feeling his warm seed emptying inside of her body is a good thing for her. It makes her relax from today's events. Barry rides her and pleasures her all the way to the very last moment.

A soft shuddering sigh follows with Barry holding on tight and cramming his way into Iris. His twitching balls fills her up with more seed than one can imagine. Iris's knees almost crumple. Barry, being the gentleman he is, holds Iris up and rides her to the finish line just a little bit more.

The second Barry pulls from Iris, both Jesse and Kara drop to their knees before him and start worshipping him. Jesse takes Barry's cock into her mouth and Kara goes to suck his balls. Hunger floods through the eyes of both of these sexy young women when pleasuring Barry.

"You can really spoil a guy like this."

Those eyes shine as if to tell Barry they know and they intend to spoil him. Seconds later, Kara pulls back and nudges Jesse to the side.

"My turn. It's been a long day."

Kara wraps her arms and legs around Barry to kiss him on the lips. They enter a steamy makeout session with Kara pulling Barry off of the ground by her legs. He eases closer to Kara and then slides into her body from above the ground.

The fiction emitting from both sets of loins allows Barry to ram into Kara as fast as he wants. The faster he goes, the more Kara screams and moans for more. She's holding on tight for the ride to end all rides. Barry's hands move underneath her top and pulls it off to allow him full access to play with her breasts.

Play, Barry does in fact do. Barry clenches Kara's chest and makes her moan, showing the heat both of them feel. Fingers brush against Kara's nipple and makes them completely stiff as ever. He explores Kara's body which gets her all hot and bothered when the two of them enter a very passionate and extremely hungry makeout session with one and other.

Kara cups her hand on the back of Barry's head and deepens the kiss. Both of them share this moment with each other, with Kara digging her tongue further into Barry's mouth and pulling away. They kiss each other, making this one of the better feelings in their life.

Barry keeps it up and keeps playing with her. The hands all over Kara forces her tongue into Barry's mouth to suck on it. They enter a state of eternal pleasure, with Barry working over Kara's tight box. Feeling her womanhood clamp down upon him and feeling her stretch out on his manhood.

A second later, Jesse and Iris join each other on the ground, their bodies moving together. They scissor each other and explore their body. Jesse's lighter skin pressing against Iris's darker skin makes this a very erotic feeling. Iris traces her tongue teasinly down the younger girl's mouth and moves over to cup her ass.

"Don't worry. I'll take really good care of you."

Jesse does not doubt this for a moment. Her mouth opens up to take Iris's tongue. The two enter the most steamy makeout session possible. Iris grabs onto Jesse's hair and lips of two kinds brush against each other. A swift motion sends Iris's hand rubbing the back of her lover.

Tilting back in the air, Kara gets the full court blast of Barry's affections. Her hair comes back and she moans in increasingly pleasure. Barry just knows how to touch her in all of the right places.

He touches Kara in all of the right places to make her just burst with pleasure. Barry holds himself against Kara and repeatedly rams himself into her body. He builds up momentum and energy, their loins just pushing together from the endless friction. Barry's edging her closer.

"I need this. Really bad!"

Barry crashes up against Kara's hips and shows how much her release means to him. Kara clamps her legs around Barry and pulls him into her. The two go back and forth with each other. Every time Barry thrusts into er.

"That makes you sexy. Those sounds that you're making."

"Oh, you're just sexy all of the time yourself."

Kara brushes against Barry's bicep and gives them a cheeky little squeeze. Barry's all over her body now. They descend on the couch, Kara's legs spreading apart and taking the full blast of Barry inside. He repeatedly spears her tight box and makes her hungry for more.

"I'm glad you think that. I like seeing the look on your beautiful face when you cum. It knows that I'm doing a good job in making you feel so good. And you're feeling really good now, aren't you?"

Kara's legs spread apart and take as much of Barry inside of her body as humanly possible. The manhood stretches her out. She can feel his balls, weighing so full with their gift. It's only going to be a matter of time before Barry pops and Kara cannot wait to have her.

Both Jesse and Iris indulge in each other and watching those two get it on makes Kara feel just as good if not even better. She tightens around Barry, moaning in his ear. Making sure he keeps working her over, not stopping or slowing down for any reason. His loins become a blur the faster he buries into her.

"This is good...you've got to be close."

"After you."

The warm heat emitting from Kara is almost too much for Barry to handle. He repeatedly plants his cock into her and sends Kara into sensual coos. Those sounds never fail to turn Barry on and he rides Kara all the way to the end for both of them. The tense muscles end up showing Barry what's to come.

He grips Kara's thighs and slides into her without any problems. His balls tense up and fire a creamy discharge into Kara. Repeatedly and endlessly driving into her tight body. Putting his head down onto her chest and sucking her nipples to bring more pleasure from her.

The bursting of Barry's loins follows. He sends a river of seed just splashing in between Kara's legs. Filling her up all of the way, riding her all the way to the end. Barry holds onto the back of Kara's legs and rides her pussy through their orgasms.

On the end of the couch, Iris finishes fingering Jesse while licking her asshole to make it nice and wet. Iris's face burying between her tight cheeks makes this more than intense for her.

"I want you to go for it."

The last few strokes of Barry riding Kara out catches Jesse's fancy. She grows very interested, viewing him with hunger dancing in her eyes. She fondles her chest briefly.

The very second Barry pulls out of Kara, Jesse is on top of him. Her ass grinds against Barry and makes his cock harder. Jesse peeks over her shoulder and smiles in response.

"You said you would have fun with all of my holes, and there's one hole missing that you haven't been inside. You know you want to."

Barry puts a finger inside of her rear entrance and then puts his hand on her pussy. Feeling Jesse's overflowing juices just makes Barry hungerier and hornier. Barry leans in.

"Oh, it would be a shame if I left tonight without being deep inside of that."

"You're damn right it would be a shame. Now are you going to talk or are you going to fuck me where it counts?"

Those words show just how hungry Jesse is for his cock. Barry puts a hand between her legs and rubs her. He leans into Jesse's ear.

"So impatient...but I don't blame you. And I'm pretty impatient. How many times do you think I wanted to bend you over and take you in this hole?"

"Loads...I hope."

"Well, I think I can make both of our dreams become a reality."

The cock head knocks against her back entrance. Jesse bites down on her lip, waiting for Barry to pop her anal cherry. Despite the fact she spurs him on, Jesse cannot help and be a bit nervous about what is going to happen. She knows Barry is going to take care of her and make this feel the best it's going to be. Barry leans closer to her, and almost enters her asshole from behind.

The first few inches come into Jesse and stretches her anal ring out. She bites down on her lip and howls out in pleasure. Barry's closer than before in being inside of her and being deep inside as well. Barry puts a finger against Jesse's entrance and rubs her pussy to get the juices really flowing.

Barry guides his cock into Jesse's ass. She cannot even vocalize how good this makes her feel. Her nice slick anal passage receives the gift of Barry.

In a flash, Iris sports a strap on and now is straddling Kara. A soft smile enters her face.

"Are you going to beg me to fuck you?"

Burning lust enters Kara's eyes. Iris squeezes her chest to get Kara's attention. Iris's new addition grinds against Kara and causes friction to emit between the two of them.

"Yes. Please! I want you to fuck me harder and faster….I want to feel your hips against mine, when you ram your big cock into my tight pussy."

The heat rises between Iris as Kara calls for her. There's only one thing she needs to do and that's to take the plunge.

Barry's right, the sweet sounds Kara makes when being touched and fuck is more of a turn on. Iris works her way into Kara ,their hips becoming one the faster Iris plunges her way into Kara. Their bodies connect with each other the deeper and faster Kara drives into her.

The hard fucking sends Kara over the edge. The fact Jesse is getting her anal virginity taken and she's enjoying it, by Barry only sends more waves of pleasure. Iris makes sure Kara's attention returns to her by taking Kara's clit between her fingers and vibrating it.

"Rao."

That one word only encourages Iris to pleasure Kara even more. Her nipples stand at attention for Iris to take and to pleasure with her mouth. This is a nice little encounter between the two of them spurs lust between the two lovely ladies. Iris puts her hands on the side of Kara's legs and continues to work her over.

Speaking of getting worked, over, Barry deepens his thrusts into Jesse's ass. Jesse closes her eyes and the soft moan of pleasure along with the squeeze of Barry's hand just shows how much she's getting off on this. Barry gets just as much of burying balls deep into her sweet young ass.

A view out of the corner of his eye of Iris riding Kara into the bed just makes Barry only go deeper into Jesse. His hand reaches between her soft thighs and rubs her out, allowing the flow of juices to stick to Barry's hand. Jesse keeps moaning the deeper and harder Barry buries his manhood into her tight ass.

"You're wet….and I'm making you that way. Just like you're making me hard."

"And just like I'm going to make you cum in my ass. You know you want this."

Jesse flexes her ass cheeks against Barry and makes him groan. The two speedsters indulge in each other. Barry hangs on for the ride, taking the younger girl repeatedly in her tight back hole. Barry pulls completely away from her until his cock is against her. He spreads her cheeks and slides into her.

The sounds of lust Jesse makes with Barry hammering deep into her calls for him. He knows there's not too much time left before his balls are going to burst. Barry hangs on tight for the ride, sliding his finger against Jesse's inviting hole and pulls out from it.

The amazing feeling of both of her holes being stuffed so nicely results in Jesse cumming again and again. The finger slides deep into her sticky womanhood and Barry's hard cock buries itself deep into her ass.

"Jesse."

"Do it."

She understands what's about to happen and the thought of another man filling her asshole with his seed turns Jesse on completely. She knows Barry has what it takes to make her feel beyond good and keeps riding her all the way.

Barry cannot resist Jesse for too much longer. Every time her snug back hole squeezes Barry, it's like a temptation. He holds onto her cheeks and drives himself into her one more time. He brushes his free hand against her hair and this only sets her off eve nmore.

Closer, closer, closer, Barry repeatedly slaps his balls against her. He knows that the end is going to come and it will be a pretty good one. Barry kneads her ass with one hand and takes a run all over her body. The soft coos of the brainy brunett implaing ass first down on his cock edge Barry to the finish line.

Barry holds onto Jesse's ass and sends his seed blasting into her hole. He buries his rush of seed inside of her, coating the inside of Jesse's snug back passage with his milky discharge.

Hanging on allows Barry to bottom out and keep filling Jesse with his spurting seed. The end between both of them is about as intense as the previous ones.

The same time, Iris finishes up with Kara and leaves the Girl of Steel on the couch. She will recover quickly, but Iris makes her feel the burn. Iris views her boyfriend's cock leaving Jesse after cumming inside and she licks her lips.

The fun's not over yet.

 **To Be Continued on 8/13/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

The portal opens up. Jesse Quick moves out of the portal at the speed of light. Flash follows and Supergirl follows right after her.

They are on the right track, all three have a feeling. The tracker Jesse and Kara worked on previously is going to lead them straight to the next part of AMAZO, providing of course it works correctly.

The good news is, Earth-Two is a lot less intimidating and dangerous than it was the last time Barry recalls stepping foot on it. The specter of Zoom does not linger. The reason why Barry took the ill-fated trip in time and set off Flashpoint, after Zoom kills his father.

The ramifications from that particular point causes Barry to take a deep breath. He turns to Jesse for lack of anything better to do at the moment.

"So, are we on the right track?"

Jesse responds with a very eager nod and consults the palm tracker on her hand.

"Yeah. We might actually beat the Brain Trust to the punch. They might be able to do something with two-thirds of an AMAZO, but if we have two-thirds of him, then...I don't think they have a chance to do something."

"Let's hope you're right."

Kara recalls the trouble the android gave her cousin back on Earth. It was one of Luthor's more dangerous schemes, the one which finally helps lock him, along with Ivo, up for a long time. Sometime later, Ivo dies of cancer, at least from what Kara is able to find out.

Regardless, this Grodd and his associates in HIVE looking for it is a pretty bad thing. Kara's going to do everything in her power to keep the AMAZO android from falling in the hands of anyone who can use it for any kind of lasting harm.

"We're on the right track….exactly where are we going?"

Jesse consults the tracker on Kara's question. A couple of solid beeps echo from the tracker and put them on the right track. She frowns and consults it again, wondering if this is possible.

"The tracker leads to Starrwave enterprises….well this is...this could be a problem."

Barry picks up on Jesse's anxiety and puts a hand on her shoulder. Jesse jerks up to look over her shoulder and directly at Barry.

"What's the problem?"

Jesse spends the next few seconds choosing her words very carefully. The sigh which follows shows how worked up this makes her feel.

"Well, the owner of Starrwave is Karen Starr. One of the most brilliant women in the world. And one who...well I'm a bit intimidated from. She and my father...they had dealings in the past, but it was just working on mutual interests. And there's something else you should know."

For here, Jesse's eyes fall upon Kara, who looks a bit shocked, but puts her full attention on Jesse.

"She's your Earth-Two counterpart."

Kara's not surprised, some of the Earths have other counterparts of people. There's a Bruce Wayne, for instance on her Earth and Barry's Earth. Some Earths do not have the counterparts. And there's a Lex Luthor on both Earths.

"Maybe I should talk to her. See what she's doing with the part. It would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands."

Jesse offers a nervous laugh.

"You can talk to her, if she's willing to listen. The problem is, she's nothing like you. She's cold and ruthless. Everythign you would expect from a successful businesswoman. Not evil, but she's not willing to pull her punches if she does not respect you. And she does not respect my father, and some of that trickled down to me."

Kara gives Jesse the side eye and her honest assessment of the situation.

"That's not fair."

"Few things in life are."

The three move quicker to the office building. Flash decides to make a snap decision.

"We won't know how this goes until we talk to you. And it would be best to talk to her, wouldn't it?"

Jesse offers a non-commital shrug. Nothing hurts, especially with how desperate the situation is. It's just given the last time she saw Power Girl, way before Zoom,, she's not looking forward to the meeting.

X-X-X

"Well, if they're dragging their heels, then it's your job to convince them that this deal is best for both of our businesses. I've looked at the numbers and if they don't commit, their business is going to be sunk in less than a year. It's not me being cruel, it's just me stating the cold, hard facts of the situation."

An attractive young woman with short hair, wearing a professional female business attire, purple blouse, pencil skirt, and black jacket, along with elegant shoots steps back and forth. The glasses she wears does little to hide how much frustration brims through her bright blue eyes.

"Just get it done. I'm really counting on this to go through. I'm a fair woman all things considered, and am willing to talk, but let them know that there are other companies that I can go with. Just get their signature on the paper, yesterday."

Karen Starr lets her employee go with a very frustrated sigh. To say there are days where it's hard to find some good help is an understatement to end all understatements. She walks over to the window and looks out over Metropolis. In the past five years where she runs this company, more jobs had been brought into the city. After Luthor's reign of terror, it's a much needed pace. Karen's bailed out many companies as well to keep the flow of steady work.

It's a problem though when some people are too stubborn to realize they need a helping hand.

Speaking of helping hand, Karen hopes that this next project was working on. A team of scientists under one of her sub-corporations unearthed this power cell. It's more powerful than any energy source on Earth, and Karen thinks to rank it within the top ten of all power cells in the entire universe. She's seen quite a bit.

It's very wonderful and Karen thinks it can be the solution to the problem of sustainable energy, if she can figure out a way to safely determine how to spread the power core throughout the world. That's the ticket though and one which forces Karen to bite down on her lower lip in deep thought.

A light rapping on the door brings Karen out of her thoughts just second later. A young woman stands on the outside of the door, with a nervous smile on her face. Karen turns around to face this young woman.

"Yes."

"Ms. Starr, there's….three people out here to see you. They say it's urgent...something about the fate of the multiverse riding on it. One of them is wearing the symbol of your house on her chest, red skirt."

This, Karen has to see. It's not the first time she encountered one of her dopplegangers. The last time was not too pleasant though, given said doppelganger was a Nazi intending to kill her, but that was another story for another time.

"Security has them detained. Do you want to call them or should I call the police?"

"I'll see them, Atlee."

The dark-haired woman responds with a nod and steps back to allow her employer enough room to walk down the stairs and to engage with this group.

X-X-X

Despite the fact she's in costume, Karen recognizes Jesse Wells in half of a second. Then, her eyes falls on her alternate Earth counterpart. She's not come into her full powers just yet, given the lack of….evident solar cannons on her. Legs are as nice as always though and the skirt does an excellent job in showing it off.

"Long time no see, Doctor Wells."

Karen's pretty cool in her statement when speaking with Jesse. Jesse bites down on her lip, showing her evident nervousness when looking at the older woman. There's a fair amount friction there.

"So, you knew it was me."

"Obviously, given all of the times I've met you, I would be an idiot to not recognize you. Did your father end up giving you powers due to his carelessness too?"

Jesse frowns and leans in to Karen.

"Actually, I got these powers because...well I got these powers because I was being a little bit careless myself. I don't know...well I'm here and I have these powers right now...this is the Flash."

Karen raises an eyebrow and looks over the speedster.

"Right, you're the one who took down Zoom. Thank you."

Despite the fact she's away from this Earth during most of Zoom's reign of terror, Karen still feels a significant amount of frustration due to her inability to take the rogue speedster down. She's glad the Flash did. The strange energy coming off of him gives Karen pause as well and forces her to double down on her willpower not to do something ill-advised.

"And this is Supergirl."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's almost like I've known you my entire life."

Supergirl's bright and sunny demeanor just causes Karen to snort.

"You're adorable. But, what are you three doing here? My assistant mentioned you said that the fate of the multi-verse is at stake and that's not a claim you casually just throw about without there being something to it."

She leads them from the basement to the elevator. Jesse shakes her head and sighs.

"There's a highly potent power source which we're looking to find. It's the core for a dangerous android from Supergirl's Earth, and we're hoping to find it before the bad guys do."

"If you're referring to the power cell I found, you can't have it."

This causes Barry's eyebrow to raise up.

"I don't think you understand…."

"I understand perfectly what you said. But, I found that power cell. It's going to solve problems, problems which can help us get a clean and sustainable source of energy which can change the world. I'm sure you understand how important progress is."

Jesse thinks this may be a problem, that Karen is not going to willingly give up the power cell. She decides to try a different tactic, one which she hopes works. If it doesn't, it's back to square one for them.

"Could we see it at the least? To see if it's secure."

A snort comes from Karen.

"I assure you it's very secure. But, if it would put your minds at ease, then come with me."

X-X-X

Several scientists crowd around a looming figure behind a large plate of glass. The lead scientist breaks out into a smile.

"He's remarkable. Such a creature should be celebrated though."

"Don't get too attached to him, Doctor. Our job is to contain him and make sure that the military has a way to use him. He will be perfect out on the battlefield."

This particular statement results in an obvious frown coming over the face in the scientist in question. To say he has some misgivings regarding harming such a creature would be the understatement to end all understatements. They look at him behind the glass.

"What do you suggest then?"

"We keep studying his moods when putting in certain stimuli and then once the time is right, we go in for the kill."

A flicker of energy sends the lead scientist's attention away from the magnificent creature he studies.

"What's going on?"

The other scientist's just respond with a shrug in response.

"The...the power generator must be failing."

A swing in and a miss due to a bright energy portal opening. A large gorilla jumps out of the portal and starts snarling at the scientists. One of them reaches for the alarm button. Only for his hand to stop just seconds before it is due to hit. The scientist squirms in agony.

"What in the name of God is that?"

' _No, Grodd.'_

The scientists all drop to their knees. An attack which redefines the term agonizing pain punishes them and the large creature moves forward. Grodd picks up the lead scientist and enters his mind to get the information to free the captive.

Given how these men willingly experienced on the captive, it sets Grodd off completely. Grodd whips the head of the scientist back on the ground and causes blood to spurt out of the man's nose.

' _You are pathetic. It just shows how insecure humans can be, by their treatment of those creatures they consider to be lesser than them.'_

Grodd moves a bit more forward and the portal opens up. The HIVE Queen joins them.

"Did you find him?"

Grodd extends a hand forward. The large shadow looms over the two of them as the HIVE Queen responds with a deep whistle.

"That would be a big yes, wouldn't it?"

' _They locked him up and intended to use him as a weapon. Now, he will go after the person who is responsible for this. Power Girl.'_

It's very interesting, given Starrwave is the place where the power cell is. It's important to kill two birds with one stone.

' _Soon, you will be free again, my brother.'_

X-X-X

The trip down to the sub-basement levels of Starrwave gives Barry ample time to think. It's very important, they find a way to talk Karen out of what she's doing. Leaving the power cell here, no matter how important the cause is, is going to be tempting.

Every level of security Karen needs to deactivate only puts Barry's mind at ease slightly more. There's still a nagging and growing suspicion in the back of his mind that there's going to be some problems coming down the road. They were going to have to face them sooner rather than later.

"I know what you're thinking."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Barry offers a flippant response.

"I wasn't aware that telepathy is a Kryptonian ability."

Karen shakes her head and looks him dead in the eye in a way which takes Barry completely aback.

"I think that you think that you can convince me in some way to hand over the power cell to you. Maybe, you think that you can go in there and snatch it and try some bold attempt to get it away."

To be fair, the thought did cross Barry's mind, although trying to convey what he wants to do with Kara and Jesse is going to be hard. He tries to look honestly sheepish. Karen's burning eyes lock onto his.

"I'm going to tell you right now, that would be very foolish. I have weapons down here which were designed to stop Zoom."

"You had those weapons and you didn't fight him?"

Those words come out from Jesse who folds her arms and manages to stand up to fight her.

"By the time I finished them, he was already gone. These things take time. Of course, it would have been well within your father's capability to create such weapons...but he allowed Zoom to have leverage over him."

"Yeah, well you spent most of your time playing…."

Barry clears his throat before this argument gets a bit heated.

"Look, what's done is done. We can't change the past...we can only move forward and hope to have a better future."

Karen sets her jaw and responds with a very obvious nod in response. She disables the last layer of security leading into the main sub-lab area.

"My point is I can stop you if you try anything. And I would hate to hurt you because you seem like a good person."

A loud squealing sound causes Kara to jump into the air. Jesse and Barry both tense up at this moment as well. The rattling of the security alarm gets only louder and louder from outside of the building.

"Is that...is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's my security alarm being tripped, then it's exactly what you think it is?"

Karen moves over to put the building on long down. It's very possible it's a false positive outside of the building or something. Regardless of the possibility, Karen leaves nothing to chance.

"We have a big problem."

Jesse blinks and decides to offer the obvious statement in response.

"How big?"

Karen wordlessly points to the image of the monitor. Kara's attention diverts to the creature and she whistles in response.

"Yeah, pretty big."

X-X-X

The large rampaging ape stampedes down the streets of downtown Metropolis. Hordes of civilians rush out of the way.

"Someone call the National Guard!"

Kara, Barry, Jesse, and Karen all step outside to come across the rampaging ape. Karen looks over the top of her glasses and sighs.

"Okay, look, to make a very long and convoluted backstory short, this is Titano. He was once an ordinary ape who had been exposed to cosmic radiation which turned him into a super powerful ape. And that's what you see rampaging all over the streets of Metropolis right now."

The loud roar of Titano tells Barry what they need to deal with. The people scatter, and he and Jesse move in to pull them out of Titano's general path.

 _And you would think that Grodd was bad enough. And he's pretty bad, but this Titano makes Grodd look like a flea.'_

A few seconds later, Barry moves in to see Karen disappearing into the shadows and returning seconds later. She wears a one piece suit which shows off her legs quite nicely, blue boots, and blue gloves along with a billowing red cape. One particular part of her which catches anyone's attention is the hole in her shirt which shows off her immense cleavage.

Supergirl in particular feels a ping of envy and also a bit of arousal. Karen clears her throat.

"My eyes are up here, Supergirl."

Kara shakes her head and gets back to the conversation at hand. Jesse shakes her head.

"Still don't get what the deal with the boob window is, unless it's just to distract the people you fight."

"That's just a handy bonus. It's to allow me to absorb solar radiation a lot quicker to be more powerful...but neither is the time or place to discuss my boob window."

Barry would have to agree, no matter how enlightening the discussion is. They lost sight of Titano for a minute.

Supergirl decides to snap back from her earlier embarrassment and get back into the conversation.

"He looks mad."

Karen rolls her eyes at her younger self. Was she always this blissfully naive?

"We're going to have to take him down."

"Maybe we can reason for him, see why he's upset. There has to be a reason."

Karen looks Kara dead on in the eye.

"You want to reason with a thirty foot ape with childlike intelligence. I doubt he's going to listen to you at all. The best way to get someone like that to listen…"

"If he's like a child, then he needs patience and understanding."

"Spare the rod…."

"You're really unbelievable."

"Really? I live in the real world, while you live in Equestria."

Jesse tugs Barry's sleeve to get his attention.

"We better do something while Mommy and Daddy are fighting."

The Fastest Man Alive nods and bolts off as fast as his legs can carry him. This gets the attention of Supergirl and Power Girl as Barry goes right for Titano.

"Hey! Big guy! How about we play tag?"

Childlike intelligence does entice the ape to chase Barry. Jesse moves off to the other side to pick them out of the way.

X-X-X

Hoping to wear down the ape, Barry speeds up, The energy fires off of his body at a very measured wave. Titano thunders after him and roars as he follows.

Jesse runs on the rooftops to get a better view. The speedster gains a fair amount of momentum, getting closer and closer. She notices something. Running and jumping to the side, Jesse is able to get a better look.

A silver flicker on Titano's ear causes Jesse to raise her eyebrow.

"There's some kind of mind control device on his ear."

Barry realizes that's the fact. He also notices Power Girl coming up off to the other side. She flies like a super nova at the super ape.

"Wait…"

A blast of heat vision hits Titano in the chest and knocks him back. Power Girl rams Titano with more punches. The ape grabs Power Girl in his fist and hurls her halfway across the street, causing her to land. Titano swings his palm and Power Girl just moves out of the way.

Titano smashes his hand into the water tower. Pieces of wood and metal fly in every single direction.

Power Girl comes back to smash her fists down onto Titano's skull. Titano swats her away with anger dancing in his eyes.

"Come on!"

Supergirl moves in front of the creature, dangling a bunch of bananas in front of him. The creature's attention is diverted from his rage by the promise of food.

"Just follow me and I'll give you all of this and plenty more."

Titano comes forward with the promise of food doing a whole lot to entice the creature moving.

Barry and Jesse both rise up to a standing position and the mind control device still lingers. The two speeders know what they have to do and know they have to do it now. Barry runs up one side and Jesse runs up the other side.

A small blast of lightning causes Titano to scream. Jesse reacts in and gets the device out of Titano's ear.

The two speedsters drop down onto the ground. Titano's eyes glaze over for a second before a thunderous growl follows.

"Okay, we got the mind control device out of his ear and that somehow upset him?"

The reason why Titano's so pissed off becomes evident in a blink of an eye.

X-X-X

Just when Supergirl believes she got through to Titano, the poor creature flies into a thunderous rage. He howls and screams and spits and is just unbearable. He smashes several cards and punches the globe of the Daily Planet to send it flying halfway across the city.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Supergirl tries to get through to Titano, who keeps howling. A glimpse of the wooden splinter in his hand tells Kara what she needs to do.

"Oh, that's it? Okay, you should really hold still...don't worry, I won't hurt you. It might sting a little bit, but you're going to feel a lot better after I get this nasty thing out."

Supergirl grabs the edge of the splinter and pulls it out. A slight rumbling growl whos the stinging pain the creature's going to, but Kara gives him a warm and reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay, it's almost out. You're going to feel much better, okay?"

Supergirl removes the splinter from Titano's paw. The creature lets out a grumbling sound and sure enough, it's agony leaves immediately. Titano considers Supergirl, sniffs her, and then runs a finger on the edge of her hair to pet her.

"Yeah...that's nice...you're quite welcome...I believe I promised you more of these."

Kara produces several big bunches of bananas and Titano takes them gratefully. Supergirl drops herself down onto the ground right beside Flash, Jesse, and a shell shocked Power Girl.

"I'll be...damned."

"So, do I consider that an admission you were wrong?"

"Guess your way worked. This time. Good job."

Kara turns to Titano with a smile.

"These are my friends...sorry they had to attack you...but you were being a bad monkey."

Titano inclines his head shamefully. Supergirl gives him a warm and encouraging smile.

"That's okay, you didn't know what you were doing. There was an evil worse monkey controlling you."

No sooner does these words come out of Kara's mouth, every single hair on the back of Barry's neck stands straight up. He turns around, along with the other three heroes.

Grodd turns up in all of his glory to face Supergirl, Power Girl, Flash, and Jesse Quick. They are ready for him.

X-X-X

' _Very clever, Flash. You think you have won this day, but you could not be more sorely mistaken.'_

Barry's eyes snap in Grodd's direction. A small feeling enters the pit of his stomach in obvious disgust.

"So, you decided to control another creature for your own sick gains? How does that make you so different than the humans that you hate?"

' _I saved him. Better off to have him out here as a useful tool, then to allow the humans to dissect him or use him as some kind of weapon to invade other countries who do not fall in line. America...the home of the brave and the land of the free...unless you disagree with our policies.'_

Barry's in no mood to get in a political debate with a gorilla. Power Girl steps in and peers out of the corner of her eye in Supergirl's general direction.

"You realize we're not going to reason with this one, right?"

A grim nod follows from Kara's end. No, there's no way they will reason with Grodd.

"It's over...whatever you're doing…"

' _No, not quite.'_

Grodd whips his mind into the heroes and drops them all down to their knees. Power Girl, Supergirl, Jesse, and Flash all drop down to the ground.

' _Almost as much as that lesser primate, you are easy to bring to your knees. All of you will bend at my will. All of you will kneel before Grodd.'_

Kara manages a comment.

"Copyright infringement, much."

' _What you humans think is clever never ceases to vex me.'_

The fallacy of Grodd calling Kara a human is something which is going to have to wait for another day. Grodd has them at their mercy.

A loud rumbling growl comes and Titano stampedes towards Grodd.

' _Halt.'_

"FRIENDS! HURT!"

Hearing Titano speak English out loud causes Barry and the rest to be taken aback. What happens next is equally amazing as Titano whips his hand in the right direction and hurls Grodd several feet into the air. The large gorilla goes flying into orbit and almost smashes down to the ground.

The gorilla skids to a stopping position and tries to get up. The impact of the attack breaks the control from Grodd over his captives.

Knowing she will ever get another opportunity like this again, Jesse springs up to a standing position and rushes towards him. She snaps an inhibitor collar on Grodd before he can take back control.

Grodd howls in agony right before Power Girl pops up and punches the gorilla out.

Given how her last encounter with Grodd went, she always wanted to do that. Dropping the monster to the ground makes her feel really good.

X-X-X

Grodd being in chains and with his powers dampen is something that Barry thinks he should feel good about. However, less than satisfied feels enter his body. Even before he prepares to make the move to call ARGUS and to bring Grodd back to Earth prime, there's a lot of unanswered questions filtering through Barry's mind.

"So, what are we going to do with a thirty foot ape with growing human intelligence?"

Power Girl turns to Supergirl and gives her a small grin.

"Given the two of you have built up a rapport with each other, maybe you can take him home and he can be your pet."

Kara shakes her head.

"That's going to be a hard one to explain. But, I'm sure there's going to be home out there somewhere in the multiverse."

The four of them walk by. Kara picks up on Barry's quiet mood all though the journey back to Starrwave.

"Is there a problem?"

"I can't help and think this is too easy. Grodd should have been much harder to take down."

Grodd inclines his head for a second and one of those expressions indicates that he's enjoying messing with Barry's head, even without his powers. They move to the front entrance of the lab, which is already wide open.

Several security guards drop down on the ground. Karen rushes over quickly to crouch down and to tend to the security guards.

"Still breathing. At least for right now. They got put through the ringer."

The doors of the lab open up and Madam HIVE stands in front of the power cell, disabling the force field.

"I'll be taking that. You can keep the gorilla."

Karen moves to stop her only to bounce off of the security field. Two more attempts to get through the field causes her to come to the unfortunate conclusion that this woman turned around the security shields on her. Madam Hive levitates the power cell and disappears in a blink of an eye.

Grodd and Titano, both distractions, and despite some very brilliant minds here, they fall for it.

X-X-X

Losing one component to AMAZO puts Barry in a very dour mood. Jesse walks over to him.

"Not to add to the frustrating, but she's found a way to mask the component. We can't follow her."

They should guess that's the case, but Jesse hopes against all hope there's a way to get there. They move in just in time for the ARGUS agents to show up. After Indigo's invasion, ARGUS needed to be rebuilt from the ground up. Despite Barry's less than great relationship with Amanda Waller, it's still the best moment ever.

"We'll take him off your hands, Flash."

"Right, thanks Lyla."

Lyla nods and helps Grodd through the portal. Grodd gives Barry a look which indicates that this is far from over. Kara walks over to them as well.

"So, Grodd's out of here, but will still have to find Madam HIVE."

"Yeah, it would be good...if we can get ahead of the Brain Trust and find the other component…."

Jesse calibrates the tracker. The scope of the final component for AMAZO is well beyond just one Earth over.

Kara's phone rings. She snatches it up.

"Hello?"

"Kara, it's me….I got in some trouble. Send for help."

Flash puts a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Who…."

"Lena...I need to go, right now."

Jesse and Barry do not hesitate in any way whatsoever to follow Kara through the portal. They set the course through Earth Thirty-Eight.

The closer they get, Jesse's tracker beeps more and more. The second they land on Earth Thirty-Eight, the tracker pings hot.

Somehow, they should have known.

 **To Be Continued on 8/22/2018.**

 **Thanks for all of the support and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Amanda Waller folds her arms while overseeing the fact that Grodd gets safely in the cell. It's almost tragic wha thappened here and she would like to strangle Eiling for causing this problem. Lyla and several of the other top ARGUS agents move the Gorilla into the cell.

"Get the psychic dampeners up."

The gorilla enters the cell and drops down onto the wall. His eyes still burn a hole through Waller and it's obvious by the look of him that he's not finished. Waller grumbles, this creature gives her the creeps. She steps closer towards him, trying to figure out what he has to do.

' _Enjoy this moment.'_

Waller shakes her head and returns back to the conversation at hand. Lyla steps closer towards Waller and obviously wants a word with her boss. Waller complies and walks several levels up. They move to a private corner of the room.

There's many questions regarding what Lyla has in her mind.

"The HIVE leader is Eleanor Darhk."

This causes Waller to remain stoic for a few seconds. Lyla decides to press on with the questioning.

"It seems impossible given she's a ten year old girl. And ARGUS is currently keeping very close tabs on Nora and her foster parents...and...well there's nothing out of the ordinary."

"We just captured a super-intelligent gorilla. There's plenty out of the ordinary here."

Waller leans back and considers the options.

"Clone, alternate dimensional counterpart, time travel...it could mean any number of things. I could only begin to guess."

Another couple of deep sighs come from Waller. This entire mess from what she's learned is putting the entire world in danger. Not just her world.

"HIVE is like cockroaches. We're going to have to work extra hard to eliminate them. And once we get the HIVE Queen in, we'll find out exactly who she is."

"We're chasing down several good leads now, Director."

Waller snaps her head back and responds with a very brisk nod.

"Keep it up Agent Michaels and keep me posted. I want to know the second when you have her in your crosshairs. And I wouldn't mind taking an extra look at Luthor."

"He's come up clean."

Waller tightens her fists in frustration. A couple of agents rush past them and move to the elevator. Waller waits until they clear the area before she responds to Lyla's assessment.

"Yes. I know. But, I still want to make sure he's not involved in this. He always tends to be in the center of a few recent events."

Something about Lex Luthor shifted, something changed. Waller walks down the hallway and moves back to the elevator. Goosebumps come on the back of her neck. It's an odd feeling, but she's been used to these odd feelings, the second she's returned back from the past, being restored by Flashpoint.

One step at a time, one movement at a time. That's what it's all about, as far as Waller is concerned. She walks out into the hallway and takes a deep breath before getting on the elevator and going down.

X-X-X

The fact Lena says it is so urgent puts Supergirl on the path to seeing what is up. If anything happened to Lena, well Kara will just have to deal with it. She goes so fast that even Flash and Jesse are a bit less closer to her. Of course they catch up in due time.

Kara holds up the phone and double checks the address. This is most certainly the spot where Lena is.

"Is it…."

"Yeah, this is where she told me to meet her. I don't have the slightest idea why."

The trio of heroes move into position. Kara scans the area to make sure there's no trouble. The sound of a dripping faucet puts her on edge about as much as one would expect. Kara breaths in and breaths out, waiting to see if anyone would come out.

"Lena?"

"I'm afraid not."

"It's not the Luthor she expects. A tall dark-haired woman steps out of the shadows. Kara puts herself on high alert, and both Flash and Jesse step forward to come face to face with her.

"You. What did you do to Lena?"

The woman answers with a smile and holds up her hand. An image of Lena working in her office.

"There she is. Safe and sound, working in her office, ignorant to what we're doing here. At least for right now."

Another wide grin comes over the face of the woman the very second she locks eyes onto the other two.

"I see you've brought friends. Can't say I blame you given your past dealings with us."

Kara snorts, yeah given that those past dealings ended up with her strapped to a table in a lab, until Alex and the rest of the DEO tracked her down, she's glad that Barry and Jesse are backing her up right here.

"Ms. Wells and Mr. Allen, I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Another person who just casually drops his secret identity like it's nothing. Barry tries to remain it cool and Jesse tenses up. Barry reaches in and grabs her hand to stop her. His eyes fixate on the woman and while he does not glare at this woman at the same contempt as Kara does, there's still an underlying measure of agitation.

"Just who are you?"

"She's Lillian Luthor. She returns an illegal terrorist organization known as Cadmus."

Lillian just frowns at Supergirl's hostile assessment of Cadmus.

"We are a group of freedom fighters to preserve humanity's place here on Earth. Cadmus is on a mission of peace. We intend to make sure the aliens will not replace us. You cannot deny that some aliens are hostile and would wipe us out if we do not fall in line with our ideas."

Kara takes a few seconds to take a deep breath before responding through gritted teeth.

"Not all."

Lillian just smiles and nods.

"I've learned a lot about your planet, Krypton. How your council isolated itself from outside influences. Decided to regard the plights of other races with casual indifference. The fact that you're so accommodating to let people who would poison our culture in is hypocritical given your people reacted to anyone who tried to enrich them from their outdated philosophy of what roles Kryptonian men and women had from society. Anyone who did not follow the laws were sent to the Phantom Zone, not because they did wrong, but because they didn't follow the ways of Book of Rao. Your aunt knew about that, didn't she?

Kara's eyes flicker in danger. Barry can tell this argument is not going in a direction which is going to get there any. A debate of political philosophy would distract them from the real reason why they're here.

"You posed as Lena to draw us here, but why?"

"Because, I need your help."

"I'm here to warn you that the Lex that is on Mr. Allen's Earth is the Lex from this Earth. My son, brilliant boy he is, found a way to switch himself out. His Earth 1 counterpart is in prison while he roams free."

Lilian looks on, but Kara just folds her arms. Barry and Jesse look on as well, wondering how this one is going to pan out. There's a bit of a nervous situation between both sides of this.

"I questioned poor Lex's mental stability after Kal-El drove him insane."

Kara rolls her eyes and hisses like an angry viper. Barry grabs her hand to prevent her from lashing out.

"And now he might be a pawn of some sort of gorilla."

"We took down Grodd. He's locked up."

Lillian considers Barry for a second before nodding.

"If you did succeed, you have my sincere gratitude. But, pride comes before a fall….but we have a severe problem. Another one of the Gorilla's associates broke into a Cadmus vault and stole alien DNA samples we cultivated to study over the past few years."

"You mean the alien DNA samples you cultivated from my cousin and you son to create…."

"Yes, Project Kr, well, I'm sure that he's in a safe home."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with Conner. Because you won't be getting your hands on him again."

"How maternal of you."

"Not something you would know anything about."

"Technically he is my grandson…."

"No! You don't have any right to…."

"Ladies, enough!"

Both Lillian and Kara snap out of the discussion. Barry puts a bit of power in his voice and actually makes both of the women shut up and listen. He wonders if this is some kind of power that he did not know he had or if he just yelled loud enough.

"Who stole it?"

Lillian gains her composure and starts speaking once more.

"I didn't get a good enough look at his face, but the technology he used was so advanced it might as well have been magic."

This causes Barry to let out the breath he's been holding. Obviously, they did not see the last of this gentleman.

X-X-X

Lena puts together the last bit of paperwork for the deal which she hopes will go through today. It will make L-Corp a significant amount of money and hopefully erase some of the bad will given Lex's mental trip a few years ago.

"Ms. Luthor, a moment of your time, please!"

A quirky gentleman in a grey suit enters her office. Lena reaches underneath her desk and pulls the drawer open.

"Just one question, how did you get past security?"

"Come on, Ms. Luthor, there's no need to act like that. I have with me an idea which will change you life. It will make everything for the better. Just give me one minute of a time so I can wow your mind and razzle-dazzle you."

Lena reaches for the gun in her desk, only to find her attention caught by a glint of a golden ball out of the corner of her eyes. The ball keeps spinning and emitting a number of different, relaxing colors.

"Is it not pretty, Lena?"

"It's very eye-catching, sir."

Lena tries to fight it off. It appears to be some kind of hypnotic trick. No matter how hard she tries, the minute she catches sight of the man's ball, she cannot close her eyes. The bright colors emit off of it as a pattern and relax the parts of her brain which regulate impulse control.

The quirky gentleman smiles when Lena watches the bouncing bulb.

Abra Kadabra has Lena under his thrall right now and he could not be happier.

"So, if you could be a dear and bring me to Project XQR3?"

X-X-X

Kara is glad to get away from Lillian Luthor because it takes every fiber of her being not to want to punch the woman in the face for all she's done. Thankfully, Barry's there to help her reign in. And Kara realizes that by lashing out against Lillian, she'll be only justifying every one of her points by lashing out in violence.

Therefore, she's glad to focus on something else. Barry and Jesse move side by side with her as they begin to pick up Lena's papertrail. They're outside of L-Corp.

"Lena's got some good security. It could take us forever to get all of the co…."

Jesse's hand moves like a blur over the panel and in about three seconds cracks the code of the security.

"Done."

"I love you."

Jesse just smiles and decides to ask the question on her mind. The three of them move forward as she does this.

"So are we trusting Lillian at face value?"

"No."

"No."

Jesse sighs at both of their curt and quite blunt responses.

"Alright, but i just had to check you know."

Kara understands. Jesse and Barry do not have the same experience dealing with Cadmus as she does. She has an entire laundry list of reasons to want to see Lillian chucked in some kind of cell deep underground. She's just not sure it is going to stick at some point.

Someone with money and resources like that is going go very far in the world. Not to mention, Lillian is a strong and self-made woman, along with the fact she labels herself as a feminist, and playing that card is a way to drum up a lot of support in the current political climate. Some people will sell out their own self-worth based on a label and that much frustrates Kara just as much as anything these days.

Regardless, they move into the lab. Kara listens for anything.

"So, Abra Kadabra, what if he got to…."

Barry gives Kara a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"We'll deal with it."

A figure moves in to the underground vault. Jesse, Kara, and Barry move in quickly to take a look at the figure making her way to the vault.

Lena's accessing the vault. Kara notices a milky flash in her eyes when she shifts through the contents of the vault.

"Lena...snap out of it!"

It is almost like Lena Luthor is an entirely different world.

X-X-X

"Oh, this is unfortunate. I'm afraid Ms. Luthor's mind as left the building. She works only for me...to get what I want...and what the lovely Madam Hive wants."

Flash, Jesse Quick, and Supergirl turn their attention to Abra Kedabra. Last time Flash went up against him, he sent him several centuries into the future, to show him a world ruled by HIVE and by Grodd.

"What are you after?"

"Oh, obviously, I'm after the final part of the AMAZO. But, unfortunately, it's not here like I thought it would be. Mr. Luthor says he kept a small part of the alloy Ivo used to create his masterpiece."

Lena reaches into the vault. In an instant, Supergirl rushes in to grab her.

"Lena, snap out of…."

A blast of energy comes out of Lena's arm and sends Kara flying backwards. Her business clothes fade away and reveal it to be nothing other than a holographic illusion from Abra Kedabra.

Lena stands before them, wearing Lex's old battlesuit. Jesse cannot help and think that it looks like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Lena, my dear."

"Yes, Master."

"Hand me the alloy and finish off these intruders."

"Of course, Master."

There's a second between Lena getting the alloy and Abra Kedabra receiving it. Barry slows down time around them all, leaps in and snatches the alloy from between them.

They blink and Abra Kedabra turns his attention to Flash.

"Fiendishly clever."

While the two speedsters go to engage the sixty-fourth century criminal, Supergirl jumps up and grabs Lena around the wait before flying her up through the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry about this."

The two smash through the floor, around the bodysuit.

Abra Kedabra conjures two swords and shoots beams of high impact energy which turns anything it hits into concrete. Including the two speedsters if he can touch them.

X-X-X

Kara does not want to do this, she does not want to fight her friend. The front of the suit opens up and reveals a small piece of Kryptonite powering the suit. The sinister embrace of the deadly energy causes Kara to step back for a minute. Lena's suit packs a punch, especially to Kara's weakened body.

"Lena...you've got to snap out of this. You're Lena Luthor, you don't bow to anyone!"

A blast of energy shoots towards Kara. She feels the first beads of sweat rolling down her cheek. Lena sends a miniature rocket towards her and causes a pipe to explode. Water fills through the area and Supergirl flies above it.

"I'm serious about this. Your mind is stronger than this. You're not going to bow down before him or anyone."

Lena's eyes flash with anger and she channels the energy from the Kryptonite into one big energy beam. Supergirl floats out over the air. She cannot get close enough to the armor thanks to it.

"If you fold now, you're going to prove Lillian right. You weren't strong enough to take over. You were never as good as Lex. Because, let's face it, Lex would not allow himself to be a puppet for anyone."

Kara's harsh words give Lena some pause for a second. She starts shaking her head, in an attempt to clear the thoughts.

A struggle in Lena's mind, between her mind and Abra's control undergo. There's a part of her which wants to make her lose control, but by continuing to attack Supergirl, she becomes what everyone expects her to be. What some people hopes she will be.

Lena fights, her nerve impulses not her own. Lena tries to regain control.

If there's one thing that Lena Luthor is capable of, it is defying the expectations people throw down on her. There's a deep rattling the further and further she tries to keep her arm up and steady. Lena lets out a very hrash breath.

"You have to….I don't know how much longer I can…."

"You can because you're Lena Luthor."

The suit gets onto auto-pilot and prepares to engage the weapons systems on their own, given how Lena's vitals now go off the chart. Supergirl moves over to the wall and rips out a piece of the lead paneling.

After thanking Rao that Lex lined this place with lead, Supergirl flies as fast as she could. She smashes the lead over the Kryptonite power source, causing it to disengage from Lena's suit.

X-X-X

A beam of green light chases Barry around. Abra Kadabra holds up his gauntlet and rushes at at Barry. The ground underneath him starts to transmute into some kind of sticky goo which forces Barry and Jesse to stick down onto the ground.

"Magic trumps speed at any day."

"Oh, that was a dirty trick."

Jesse tries to move her legs just enough to get her feet off of the ground. Only she cannot do it. Instead, Abra Kedabra, holds up the piece and smiles.

"I've got it."

Lena drops down, dragging Supergirl in with her cape. The Girl of Steel's eyes blur over just as Lena drags her into the perfect position. Abra Kadabra breaks into a very wide and prominent smile.

"Good, job, my pet."

"You're right, he did fall for that one."

Suddenly, Lena relaxes a dart which hits Abra Kadabra in the neck. It drops him down to the ground, but only for a second. He activates the gauntlet and he disappears in a flash.

Speaking of flash, both Jesse and Barry break themselves of the goo. Kara rises up to her feet and looks a bit ragged. Jesse reaches in and grabs her by the shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Kryptonite is...it's still a pain."

"You mean your race doesn't have anything like radiation shielding?"

Kara responds with a shrug.

"You know, I never asked. And neither did my cousin."

Jesse responds with a snort. Advanced race indeed, can't even get down the basics.

"Well, if you don't, I can build both you and your cousin something which should block out the Kryptonite while also allowing you to keep absorbing sun's radiation. And maybe some kind of filter, to filter any sunlight from any sun into yellow solar rad…."

"Jesse...now's not the time!"

Jesse turns her attention to Barry for a second.

"I got a scan off of the alloy. We better run though."

"Right."

"I'll stay here with Lena, make sure the Brain Trust does not get Amazo."

"Of course."

Barry and Jesse leave nothing other than their dust behind. Kara helps Lena out of the bodysuit, seeing that she's wearing nothing other than than her underwear underneath. Kara tries not to gawk too badly, although Lena's underwear is about as expensive as one would expect.

"Thanks for snapping me out of it, Kara."

"I'm Supergirl, remember."

"Oh, we're still playing that game?"

With those words, Lena passes out from exertion. Kara decides to get her out of the lab and to get some proper medical attention. Between the fight on the outside and the fight on the inside, Lena's taken a bit of a pounding.

X-X-X

Jesse and Barry follow the tracker back to the place where Lillian called them over in the first place.

"That's…."

The second they pass the doors,a glowing box engulfs both Barry and Jesse. The doors open to reveal Lillian Luthor. Somehow, Barry feels like they should have seen this coming about a mile away. Lillian looks over them. Barry tries to vibrate, only to feel every single nerve ending of his body shooting like it's on fire. Running at it is only like running headlong wall.

"Conserve those brain cells, Mr. Allen. They might be of use to you where you're going if you hope to survive."

"How?"

Lillian looks about as smug as smug can be.

"Ever since you showed up on this Earth to assist Supergirl the first time, I made sure that I was ready for you in case you became a complication. I made sure I had a weapon which was fit to trap a speedster...and when Ms. Wells showed up for the first time, I made sure to have a matching box. All I waited was to take the right moment to get you right where I wanted you."

"So, Abra Kadabra stealing from Cadmus, that was a trick."

"No...he did steal from us, but I sensed an opportunity to get what I want. And while I did not get exactly all that I want..give that Supergirl's not trapped alongside you two."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

A few seconds pass with Lillian surveying both of the speedsters in their cages.

"There's one thing you two forgot. And that is a mother would do anything for her son."

Lex steps out of the shadows with a big grin on his face. Lillian is not done talking yet.

"And that self-righteous bitch thinks that she has any right to question my value as a mother. She has no right, I did anything for my children, I'm making a world a better place for my children. We're going to make this world great again."

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

Jesse wants to bang her head against the speed wall repeatedly.

"Well, you can disagree with my mother all you want, but I'm with her."

"And now I'm nauseous."

Barry gives Jesse a sympathetic smile before turning his attention directly towards Lex.

"It's a pity that you chose the wrong team, Barry. But, I don't expect you to make smart choices. Given that a simpleton like Thawne is one of your greatest enemies"

Lex raises his eyebrow and smiles. Lillian brings out a crate and opens it up to reveal the rest of the AMAZO.

X-X-X

The seconds tick by and our heroes realize the dire situation they are in. Jesse almost screams.

"There's no flaw in this speed trap."

"Of course it isn't, because I designed it."

Jesse wants to punch Lex in his smug face so badly right about now. She drops to her knees and breathes deeply.

Barry wonders what their options are and more importantly, at the end game for the Luthors is. Lex steps over and opens up the closet. A projector with a glowing red crystal is put into Lex's hands.

"This is a Phantom Zone projector. It took my team years to create it. And now it's going to blast you to the Phantom Zone in mere seconds."

Lex pauses for a second.

"Send my regards to Kal-El, if he's still alive."

A blast of light and both Jesse and Barry disappear. Their bodies contort into spectral energy before appearing on the crystal. Their faces imprint onto the crystal in open mouth shock.

"Now, we can go forward and we can purge the alien menace with AMAZO."

"We?"

Lex turns his attention and the Projector to Lillian before pushing the button and transporting Lillian Luthor into the Phantom Zone seconds after Jesse and Barry.

"And you should have known better to trust your son, Mother. I am a Luthor after all. I'm what you and Lionel made me."

Lex throws the Phantom Zone projector onto the ground, picks up a sledgehammer, and smashes the entire thing into pieces. He adjusts his tie and picks up the AMAZO box. He presses his watch and a beam of light engulfs returning to the base.

X-X-X

Waller exits the elevator, eyes faded over and head pounding immensely. She shoots the guard outside of Grodd's cell in the back of the head with no wasted moment.

"Yes, that's it. Now release our friend."

Abra Kadabra stands behind Waller, holding the glowing orb in his hand. Waller's fighting it, but he only needs to hold her under for a little longer.

"Someone will have to take his place, or every guard in this base will come straight here the second is empty."

"Just open the cell."

The cell opens and then Abra Kadabra motions for Waller to step into the cell. Grodd steps out of the cell and follows him.

' _It's down the hallway. Cover me.'_

An illusion field makes sure that no one notices a large gorilla roaming the halls of ARGUS without any trouble. Grodd reaches the end of the hallway and smashes open a large metal door. The door bends and gives Grodd the ability to access the vault.

Grodd comes across a large metal helmet. The gorilla snatches it into his hands and walks out, alongside with Abra Kadabra. He walks past the cage containing a docile Waller before snorting.

' _Soon, all humans will share your fate. They will be in cages, much like you've kept my kind in cages for all of those years.'_

Waller says absolutely nothing and Grodd does not pay her any mind at all. Madam Hive appears at the end of the hallway, waiting for the rest of her team to show up.

"Are you ready?"

' _I have everything.'_

She drops a black box down onto the ground. Several red lines manifest on the floor and start to infect ARGUS's system and anyone wearing their technology with a virus which would cripple them. She leaves nothing to chance.

X-X-X

The minute Jesse and Barry do not check in, Kara bolts off. Alex is keeping an eye on Lena, so she is not concerned with that fact. Still, there's plenty of concern when Kara enters the lab.

The Girl of Steel utilizes her X-Ray vision to scope out the area around the lab to try and pick out any patterns, trying to figure out what happened. There's just way too many questions raised right now and unfortunately, there's not a sufficient amount of answers on top of that.

Instantly, Kara notices a cracked piece of a familiar red crystal. She notices two more in the line of sight.

It's a Phantom Zone Projector Crystal, although one that's a bit more fragile than the ones which came naturally in the ARGO valley. Kara drops down a second later and holds the Phantom Zone crystal in her hand.

"Still hot. Which means it's been recently used."

Kara spends about three or four minutes hunting for the remaining pieces of the crude Phantom Zone projector. The one at the Fortress had been destroyed after Kal-El accidentally released General Zod and his minions from the Phantom Zone when he was still new to this entire Superman thing.

She heard the story through one of Kal's old friends, Lana, and it just showed how much much Kal grew as Superman.

Still, Kara realizes that she's going to have to find a way to fix this Projector and there's only one place in the world which may have the spare components to rebuild it.

X-X-X

Lex is not about ready to break out the best wine yet. One more time, Grodd, Nora, and Abra Kadabra joins Lex for this final meeting. Most of the AMAZO lays out on the table, with the exception of the Gauntlet which would complete the powerful android.

"So, what do we do about the gauntlet?"

Nora's words bring Lex's attention firmly over the attractive, but, dangerous woman.

"It's at STAR Labs."

"Which has paper thin security. Now that the Flash is out of the way and in the Phantom Zone now would be the time to strike."

"We don't want to overplay our hand just yet. And your information about STAR Labs security is very much out of date. Barbara Gordon upgraded it severely and given who she works for, you know she has access to some technology which would make breaking into STAR Labs problematic."

Lex loathes to use that word, but it is fitting in this situation.

"And there are other threats. It would be much better if we rebuild the gauntlet. You did get a good look at it when you had it in her grasp, I assume."

The very thinly veiled reminder about how Nora allowed the gauntlet to get away back in Jump City really digs underneath her skin.

"Yes, I held the power for a second. But there's someone else who may have gotten a better look."

Two HIVE operatives wheel a very tormented looking Gizmo into the room on a stretcher. Bubbles of drool come out of his mouth and knife wounds appear on parts of his body.

"Grodd, if you would see what he remembers and describe it to me and Mr. Luthor.

' _Of course.'_

Gizmo screams at the Gorilla attacks his mind, not bothering to care whether or not he destroys it. Not important by any means as far as Grodd's concerned.

X-X-X

A misty, red sky is the scene around Barry. Rocks, miles and miles or rocks as far as the eye can see, along with caves. A chill of something, whispers of creatures who are after their blood. Barry knows it, they're in the Phantom Zone.

"Barry...this isn't good."

"Yeah, I know."

He and Jesse hold hands when navigating towards the treacherous landscape of the Phantom Zone. They know from what Kara told them how this was a prison for many of the worst criminals in the twenty-eight known galaxies and likely many of the galaxies which were forbidden knowledge used this as a dumping ground.

A growl echoes from the area and a hideous monster appears. It has several tentacles and teeth and moves towards Barry and Jesse.

Barry turns to run, only to find himself tripping over his feet. Jesse hustles at a normal speed for a healthy young girl, but not super speed. She helps Barry to his feet.

"Powers…."

"I forgot!"

They find themselves about ready to be the midnight snack of this hideous creature.

A figure wearing a torn red cloak jumps out of air, plunging an axe in the back of the neck of the creature. Blood spurts out of the creatures neck, a sickly blue color.

The cloak flips from the figure jumping down and bringing the axe down onto the creature. A loud splatter of blood follows right before the figure turns around.

Despite the greasy hair and beard, there's no denying that Flash and Jesse Quick come face to face with Superman.

"Come with me if you want to live."

 **To Be Continued on 8/24/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Caitlin leans back in the chair at Star Labs and waits for the return of Barry, Jesse, and Kara. The fact neither of them return at this point, well she will not deny it worries her a little bit. However, one stolen look a second later towards Iris indicates to Caitlin that it worries Iris even more. Therefore, Caitlin resolves to keep a cool head in the situation, given how much Iris is about ready to go over the top.

Of course, worried did not even begin to cover what Iris is feeling. She has a sixth sense something really bad is happening to Barry right about now. She cannot really put her finger on what. Iris paces back and forth in the lab. Burning thoughts as to what happened reaches her. Iris cannot pinpoint precisely what, except for the fact there's some kind of nagging suspicion that Barry, Kara, and Jesse met with some kind of trouble which got them in trouble.

Iris paces up and down on the floor of Star Labs up until the point where Caitlin clears her throat. She stops cold and realizes the black streak marks left behind on the floor. I

"Right, I'm sorry."

Caitlin shakes her head.

"It's fine. I understand. And I feel you."

Iris is really glad that someone understands to be honest. And Caitlin would be the person who would understand beyond anyone else. Caitlin pushes out a chair and Iris sits down on it.

"It's just….I really wish I would have gone with them."

"Well, someone needed to help keep an eye on Central City for however long Barry was gone. That was the responsible thing to do staying behind."

Be that as it may, Iris still feels a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach over not being able to come along with the mission. She takes comfort in the fact that Caitlin is scanning the area.

"They arrived at Earth-Two and then they made a side trip….looks like they returned to Kara's Earth. Should have known that the other component of the android was there...from there...it's almost like they dropped off of the multiverse."

This does little to lessen Iris's fears. This only increases them and adds an entire bundle of questions on top of the many, many questions they already discuss right here and right now. Iris bites down on her lower lip and releases it in a frustrated grimance.

"We'll find them."

Again, Iris appreciates the fact that Caitlin offers her these particular words of encouragement. It's something which is hopeful for the future.

A loud blip starts and Iris jolts out of her thoughts.

"There's some kind of strange energy signature."

Then, almost as on cue, the lights flicker on and off almost as if there's some kind of power spike. Caitlin quickly moves in to assess the source of the disturbance. She pulls back from it and frowns. Her forehead crinkles up deep in thought. Caitlin keeps it calm.

"There's some kind of strange power s…."

A portal opens up. Sara and Laurel pop up from the portal. In their arms, several glowing, long blue crystals. Iris pops up to her feet and looks at both of the women.

"You have it. You have the archives?"

Laurel's expression becomes very solemn the second she answers the question.

"Yes….you won't believe what we had to go through to get them."

Iris is pretty sure that there's some kind of story there, but Caitlin clears her throat to bring them back into the conversation at hand.

"Anyone, hopefully there's a clue that….."

Caitlin clears her throat and picks up an image of the traffic cameras in Central City. A large android in the center of the city drops down with glowing eyes.

"Or they could have just beat us to the punch and assembled the damn thing right here and right now."

There's many questions, the most important question was how this happened. There's really no time to waste, unfortunately. Iris, Laurel, and Sara prepare to suit up. Sara catches Iris's arm and looks her dead in the eye.

"That thing absorbs powers."

"Yeah...but it might also absorb abilities as well. You know, you two and your fighting styles, and also Laurel's Canary Cry."

Laurel realizes that right away and then she swallows the growing lump in her throat. They will just have to go out there.

"Caitlin, look at the archives….see how Superman and Rip stopped them."

"Okay...exactly how…."

Caitlin touches the crystal and they react, causing garbled archive images to pop up in front of her face.

"Okay...show me the fight between Superman and AMAZO."

The images swirl around before allowing Caitlin to see the images of the previous battle between Superman and AMAZO back on Earth-Thirty Eight.

This was not going to be an easy road for any of them.

X-X-X

The Phantom Zone is one of the most treacherous places in the entire known universe and the terrain reminds Barry of that. He, Jesse, and Clark sit closely together when moving. They move through what appears to be some kind of storm. Barry hears a rumbling, and sounds, whispers, whispers.

The whisper of "help" echoes from the distance. Barry is about ready to investigate.

"You learn how to ignore that after the third time you almost get killed."

"How do you not jump in and save the day?"

Clark's expression grows very grim before he answers Barry's questions. They jump a large chasm. Thankfully, they just barely make the leap. Any misstep and they would plummet down to the monsters living down there. Clark watched a prisoner fall to his doom at that very spot on his first day.

Helpless to stop it. Human in this Phantom Zone, Clark figures out from day one he needs to find a way. And the days in the Phantom Zone passes much quicker. Based on his calculations, Clark figures they are now only realizing that he's gone in the Phantom Zone.

"How did you get here?"

Jesse's question is fair enough and Clark gets a deep breath.

"It all started simple enough. I left Earth to deal with a crisis and after that was averted, I returned. No one knew I was back just yet, but before I could return to work at the Daily Planet, a signal for a crisis caught my attention. I had no choice, but to check it out, only to figure out much too late how it's a trap."

That's unfortunate, but Superman realizes that's the price that he paid.

"The last thing I remember was running into the giant gorilla…."

"Grodd."

Flash practically growls the name. Thankfully, Grodd's not a problem at the moment, being locked up in ARGUS's base. Then again, Barry still sleeps with one eye open regarding one of his most dangerous enemies.

"If that's his name, I ran into him, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Phantom Zone. I don't remember anything in between seeing the Gorilla and ending up here."

That just seems about right. Barry, Jesse, and Clark move to the terrain. Clark ushers them into a cave. Seeral hideous creatures wearing cloaks, with bony hands pass them. This brings a frustrated whimper from Jesse. Barry reaches out to clutch her hand, to tell Jesse it's going to be okay.

And maybe tell himself things might work out just fine as well, although that's only secondary right now as far as Barry is concerned.

"So, now what?"

"We should find a way out of this place for starters."

Jesse tries not to lose it. However one of those creatures reminded her a lot of Zoom and that's a pretty sore spot for her still. The only solace is that Barry's here to protect her, although she finds it very nerve-racking because it's very uncertain how much Barry can protect himself at this point.

"I've found a back door out of the Phantom Zone."

Barry raises an eyebrow before sighing.

"And given the fact you're still in here with us, it means that you haven't quite found a way to get it working."

The pained expression on Clark's face tells them the story. The obvious growing frustration in the mind of the Kryptonian hero is shared by the two speedsters, given their predicament in here as well in addition to what Lex's plans are going to be.

"The fact that everything in here wants to kill me, because half of them were put in here thanks to my father, it doesn't really help my productivity any. And the fact some of the technology...is very tricky to deal with."

Jesse reaches out and puts a hand on Clark's shoulder to help reassure him. Even though, there's really not that much reassurance the younger woman has right about now.

"I'll give it a shot...just keep those things off of me."

"I might be able to….how did you two get into the Phantom Zone?"

"How much time do you have?"

Clark smiles at Barry and stands up to is full height. The ax in his hand makes it very obvious how intense Clark is right at this very moment.

"Plenty, given that it's going to be a while before this storm subsides. And the creatures are done feeding."

This causes a churning in the pit of Barry's stomach.

"As far as freaky Dementor things go, I find the time wraiths to be worse. These aren't nearly as terrifying."

Clark fixes a stoic expression on his face.

"I'm going to have to agree to disagree with you on that one."

X-X-X

Kara enters the Fortress of Solitude. Time is of the essence. She gathers pretty much every piece of the damaged Phantom Zone projector.

Dropping down on the ground, Kara notices the normally glowing crystals in the Fortress are very dim. This causes the Girl of Steel to be on her toes and realize that there's something that's just not right.

Exactly what's not right is a pinprick of red light etched on the edge of her forehead. Kara hits the ground when one of the Fortress Security Robots tries to take a shot at her.

One becomes three as the robots bombard Kara with multiple blasts of high intense energy. Kara uses her heat vision to nail one of the robots.

A second one whips out a large metal cable at her.

"Disable and destroy the intruder!"

Kara wonders the cause of the glitch of the Fortress. Two security robots pulling her in two different directions and another one coming at her with a huge whirling buzzsaw makes Kara squirm.

"You will not stop his plans."

Someone compromised the Fortress, and the answer is obvious. Lex has been a pretty busy boy. The fact he managed to do so raised some unsettling questions for Kara, and ones which she struggles to answer.

One thing she does not struggle to do is free herself from the tether of the security robot. The metal snaps and one of the large pieces of the robot hits another robot. Kara flies through them, sending blasts of heat vision through the robots.

The crystals in the Fortress turn red and emit simulated red solar energy. Kara stops on the ground ,conserves her reserves, and makes a run through the Fortress. She dodges another security laser and makes her way to the console. Kara jams her palm onto the console.

"Raofall Emergency Protocol Alpha Zero Four."

Kara breaths a little bit easier when the red lights go off and the entire Fortress goes black. She breaths in and counts to ten before the Fortress comes back on.

The Fortress runs through the system reboot and the symbols burning into the crystals indicate that it will return into some pre emergency state.

It will take several minutes to do so. Time, Kara admits grimly, they really do not have at this point. Yet, patience, being a virtue, is something that she's just going to have to entertain, while waiting and watching for the Fortress to come back to a normal condition.

"Kara."

"Yes?"

"You have successfully restored the Fortress and I have isolated and eliminated the cause of the critical compromise. I can inform you that the people behind it is Lex and Lillian Luthor."

So Lillian's is not on their side. Kara could have seen that one coming a mile away, with or without her super powerful vision.

"Two of my friends have been sent to the Phantom Zone by the Luthors."

"Yes, along with Kal-El. I have had reason to believe that after his return from his deep space mission, Lex Luthor and his associates have arranged a trap to transport him into the Phantom Zone."

This particular bit of information leads to an unsettling feeling breeding in the pit of Kara's stomach. She tries, very hard, not to lose it, even though there's many chances.

"I brought the projector pieces that Lex or Lillian or whoever used…."

Kara holds it out and the Fortress scans it for less than thirty seconds.

"I'm afraid that it would take much too long to construct a fresh method to extract them from the Phantom Zone, especially with the crude apparatus you've brought me."

Kara's face falls and her fists balls up.

"There is a backdoor portal built into the Fortress, which you can use to try and recall any recent transfers. I intended to use it to locate and find Kal-El the minute his departure had been revealed.

"Good, then bring it back."

Kara senses from the long pause that there's some kind of problem with using the portal.

"Unfortunately, there is an energy storm in the Phantom Zone which may prevent any extraction."

Nothing could ever be too simple.

X-X-X

Black Canary, White Canary, and Impulse appear on the town square of Central City. A few seconds pass as Impulse reaches out.

The AMAZO android drops down onto the ground. Immediately, despite the fact she knows that it's currently in a hidden vault in STAR Labs, Iris spies a freshly created gauntlet for the android. It hovers, a glowing purple and green when landing on the ground.

' _If you're hoping for Flash to come and back you up, you're too late. He's been sent to the Phantom Zone.'_

The voice of Grodd comes out and this causes Iris to rise up. Sara and Laurel brace themselves for a battle.

"You...you can't be telling the truth."

' _There's no reason for me to lie. Flash is gone, as is Supergirl and Jesse Quick by this time. And you, Impulse, are going to be the next hero to fall. Even if you pale in comparison to them.'_

A desire to prove herself that she can handle this as well as Barry, Jesse, or Kara swells up in Iris. Instantly, Sara reaches in and grabs Iris's arm in a warning manner.

"Don't rise to his bait."

AMAZO reaches out and motions for one of them to go forward. He points at Sara for a second. Sara pulls out a large staff and swings it.

"Remember, you got to stay out of his range."

"Yeah, I know."

Sara dives at AMAZO and tries to land on top of his head. Only for AMAZO to swat her out of the air. Two energy daggers come out of the hands of the android. One of them smashes into the wooden staff she wields. The other one knocks Sara down onto her knees and causes a burst of pain to come over it.

"And he is as well."

Sara dodges the back hand punch. She does not have any desire to die again and that shot almost comes close to knocking his head clean off.

A blur of light comes out and a figure in a suit of super powered armor blasts AMAZO. Sapphire drops down to the ground, in all of her glory.

AMAZO turns its attention to Sapphire and Sapphire locks onto target with him. Several miniature rockets come out and blast AMAZO at full power.

One of the rockets catches AMAZO in the chest and sends him flying backwards onto the ground.

Sara, Laurel, and Iris run over to back up Sapphire. Sapphire looks on with a slight smile popping over her lips.

"Did I do it? Did I take it down?"

AMAZO rises up to a standing position and locks its eyes onto Sapphire. Laurel responds with a sigh and gets ready to attack.

Only for a wave of energy to knock her down to the ground. Iris rushes behind him only to get a force shield halfway across the city where she runs. This knocks Iris completely down onto the ground.

The "wound" in AMAZO's chest heals over. The android storms closer and closer to the group. Sara moves back into the attack. If at first you don't succeed, try. Despite all of the abilities that it has, she knows there has to be some kind of weak spot in it. It's just a matter of exploiting and finding a way to take it down before there's trouble.

Sara drops down behind the android and swipes its legs out from underneath it. AMAZO does a somersault and whips out a chain made of organic material to disable Sara.

She will give the devil its due, it's pretty impressive.

X-X-X

Clark, Jesse, and Barry walk through the treacherous terrain of the Phantom Zone. A figure in the mist rushes towards them, scramming extremely frantically when she makes her way over. It takes them a few minutes to realize that it's Lillian Luthor who is coming at them.

Lillian drops down to one knee at their feet. Jesse nudges her off and then bends down to look at her.

"So, the apple does not fall far from the tree?"

"I don't understand. I did everything Lex asked...and he decided to send me here...he's confused."

"Actually, I believe your son is a sociopath."

Jesse's words cause Lillian's eyes to widen and anger to come out of them.

"You don't have any right to tell me! I was a good mother! I gave Lex everything...it was all his fault that Lex went completely insane!"

The angry woman points a finger at Clark. Barry puts himself between the two.

"Regardless of who we blame, we all want to get out of the Phantom Zone."

This is one point Lillian is going to have to agree. While she hopes the prisoners rip them apart, Lillian thinks that she's done nothing worthy of being sent here. Everything she's done has been for the good of all humanity. Several deep breaths follow from Lillian a second later.

"I believe there's a way out...at least that's what Lex has hinted to me...but it's guarded."

"This way."

Clark, Jesse, Barry, and Lillian all walk. Jesse keeps a close watch on her, wielding the knife she obtained in one of the badlands of the Fortress.

"You betray us and there won't be enough left of you to send back to Earth."

"I...agree to a truce until the moment we return back to Earth."

Barry hopes this is not another trick. Perhaps for her to find the portal and to damage it before she finds her own way back to Earth. It's not a risk any of them can take.

He grabs Lillian by the shoulder and instantly she slumps unconscious. This results in Jesse and Clark looking at him. Barry throws up his hands in a defensive stance.

"You know, there's always a chance she's going to stab us in the back."

"Yeah, but you have to carry her now."

Barry drapes Lillian over his shoulder and drags her dead weight. Thankfully, they move their way to the clearing, where there's a cave. Clark extends a finger and points it out.

"Right there. The gateway is in that cave."

Jesse, Barry, and Clark enter the cave. Barry puts Lillian's unconscious body down in the cave and watches as Jesse moves over to look at the technology.

"The crystals are not jammed properly in place...someone's been here and tried to mess with this before…."

"It's going to need a sample of my blood to fire it up."

Jesse hands Clark the knife and he cuts his finger. Blood drips on the rune where the crystals should slide in. Jesse spends the next few minutes, carefully working the crystals in place. It's a very long haul to try and get them ready, but she just manages to get them in.

A loud rumbling outside. Barry holds his head up.

"Almost there."

"What's that?"

Clark steps outside and sees a hideous creature roaming towards them. Barry sees him to, with its grey skin and multiple bone spikes, it looks like a real threat, a real menace, and it's stampeding right towards them in a blink of an eye.

"Doomsday."

"Yeah, there's a name that…."

"He killed me."

"He killed you?"

"I got better."

Clark does not have much time to turn to them.

"I can't let him get back to Earth, any Earth. Therefore, you and Jesse get to the portal and I'll hold him off."

"But, what about…."

"Run, Barry, run!"

If Barry had a nickel for every time someone said that to him, he would be a very rich man. Regardless, he figures out that it's a good idea for him to run. He walks over to the portal, standing by Jesse who almost has it configured.

The sounds of Clark swinging his ax come out in the distance. He dives at Doomsday.

This thing once killed a Superman at full power. Barry is about to go and back him up, but Jesse clings onto his arm and pulls him back into the room.

"You heard him. He'll find a way home."

Barry and Jesse, with Barry dragging Lillian Luthor behind him, enter the Portal and it vanishes with a pop. The sounds of fight and bones breaking echoing which is not a good sign for anyone involved.

X-X-X

Lex sits and watches all of the different powers AMAZO has flash above the screen. He spends some time studying the programming, and waiting for his move. His new and improved battle suit lays ready in the next move, for the right moment to strike.

For now, Lex is going to let the monkey have his moment. There will be opportunities later for Lex to enact his plan. Plus, he's getting a lot of amusement of that particular rag-tag bunch of do-gooders getting knocked about. Lex leans back, hands folded with a big smile on his face. He's like a kid on Christmas morning with all of the possibilties.

The door slides up and Madam HIVE steps into the room. She drops the mask to face Lex.

"Do we have a problem, Nora?"

"Just hoping that the gorilla will hold up his end of the deal. I half expect him to get mad with power."

"It was you who brought him to me and suggested the switch between myself and my coutnerpart in this Earth. He must be confused….he hasn't quite ascended to greatness. But, I'm sure as a Luthor, greatness will come in time."

Nora finds herself very used to this wave of confidence. She casually drums her fingers against the wall.

"If the gorilla steps out of line…."

"There's a part of you who doesn't trust me, does it?"

Lex turns his attention towards Nora.

"You second guess the plan. You think what you might have done differently. I admire your desire to look at everything from all angles."

The bald billionaire leans in a bit closer to the leader of HIVE.

"But, your father understood that he could not allow himself to second guess…."

"Don't bring my father into this. Ever."

"Right, he's a sore spot for you. Given what...he put you through…."

"He thought he was doing right."

"Yes, fathers often do. They often think they are the ones doing right for their children. But, they're only doing right for themselves."

Lex puts a hand on Nora's hair and starts stroking it for a few seconds. Nora pulls away from him and glares Lex pretty much dead on the eye.

"My father never raised a hand to me in anger. But, he did not need to. His words of disapproval were more than enough to leave a lasting impression. I have my demons with him. Even if I even admit your demons were more literal."

Nora closes her fist a few seconds later and takes a deep breath.

"If it wasn't for Flashpoint my father would never have..."

"Yes, I know. Barry's ignorance has ruined many lives. But, he's lingering in the Phantom…."

Out of the corner of his eye, Lex notices an energy portal opening up and two speedsters coming out of it, dragging the limp body of his mother behind them. Nora notices it as well and she starts to fume as well.

"You told me this plan would work."

"No plan completely survives contact with the enemy. One of the things you must realize."

Lex considers the point that either Grodd or Nora are moments away from stabbing him in the back. But, now that they've both come close to outliving their usefulness to Lex especially when he's able to move forward.

X-X-X

Barry and Jesse drop out of the Phantom Zone, sucking in breaths. Oh, and Lillian joined them, but she was still napping.

"We're back on Earth...our Earth as well...how did you?"

"Well, I wasn't sure it would work. But I'm glad it did….the real question is what are we going to do with that?"

Barry looks down at Lillian who is still sleeping from the maneuver Barry pulled over her. According to the person who taught it to him, she'll be out for at least four more hours.

"Hold on for a second."

In a blink of an eye, Barry takes Lillian and returns. He drops her off in the Pipeline, the best place to hold her until this all blows over.

"Barry?"

"Hey, Caitlin, good to hear your voice again."

"That makes two of us. Unfortunately, we've got a huge problem because the Brain Trust has found a way to rebuild AMAZO."

Those words coming from Caitlin makes this a very obvious frustration. Seconds pass before they come across the fight.

"And Grodd's in the driver seat."

They move over to see Black Canary, White Canary, Impulse, and Sapphire, who did not decide on a codename yet, fighting AMAZO. AMAZO is one step ahead of them at all times.

' _Welcome back, Flash. You will regret leaving the Phantom Zone.'_

' _Grodd.'_

" _Yes, but I do look forward to finishing you off personally.'_

AMAZO rushes towards Flash and knocks him almost through the wall with a huge punch. Jesse moves behind him and throws a blast of lightning at him. AMAZO shifts intangible and Jesse's bolt of lightning sales up over the air and lands into parts unknown.

Impulse moves at Jesse's shoulder and the two speedsters move out of the way for AMAZO's counter attack.

"We haven't been close enough to get a shot in. Sapphire got him long range, but now he's prepared for her armor."

"Wonderful….we're going to have to get a scan."

Barry runs his hand through the ground AMAZO is standing on. AMAZO returns stomping down onto the ground and sending a vibration which causes Barry crashing down. Barry avoids AMAZO's attack. It bombards his mind with several waves of energy and causes Barry's head to almost split open.

' _You can run Flash, but you can't….'_

Sara catches him on the underside with a dagger. This causes AMAZO to spin around, blades at the ready. It opens its mouth and Canary Cries at Sara, who tilts back and dodges the attack.

"You really are tricky, aren't you?"

Those words come out from Sara the very second that AMAZO returns fire on her.

"I don't know how this is working. We still have the gauntlet, right?"

"Right!"

"The…."

Everything clicks in Barry's mind a second later. The cackle of energy is different on the right hand, almost cruder in the discharge.

"Go after AMAZO's right hand!"

It's easier said than done for any number of reason. Regardless, they have to try.

Sara considers the fact that calling for backup might be a good idea. She has no idea where the rest of the Legends are, but she hopes that least some of them can back them up.

X-X-X

"I have some encouraging news."

At this point, Kara's chomping at the bit for some encouraging news. She will be glad to hear it, always and especially now.

"Your two friends, Flash and Jesse Quick have managed to find the gateway and open up a doorway to their Earth. Unfortunately, at this point it will be an ill-advised risk to open up a portal and find Kal-El."

A portal opens up and Kara stands up straight. She comes face to face with Power Girl who appears.

"Flash sent me a message and said that you might need some help getting your cousin out of the Fortress. He had to run, so he didn't get any details...but I just happened to have a spare Phantom Zone projector in my lab. All we need is a sample of Kal-El's DNA to get him back to Earth."

"There is some skin samples of Kal-El still in one of the pods which you can utilize."

"Thank you."

Karen finds what she's looking for in an instant and uses it to program the Phantom Zone projector. She presses a button and seconds later, the portal blasts open and Kal lands down onto the ground.

"Oh, thank you!"

Kara moves over to help Kal up to his feet.

"What happened?"

The Man of Steel shakes his head in response.

"I'm….Doomsday….I just got away."

"Barry left you there?"

"Only because I asked him."

Kara's not shocked at all. She helps him into one of the pods and bombards him with yellow solar energy which heals the cells on his body.

"Thank you."

Supergirl throws her arms around Power Girl to give her a very strong hug. She manages to crash land face first into Power Girl's bosom, which causes Karen to smile.

"I don't blame you. They have their own magnetic pull. Or so I'm told."

Kara pulls back, red in the face. Karen ruffles her hair and seconds later Clark emerges, ready then ever. He moves in to change into a Superman suit and gets ready.

"Star Labs, I think."

Kara, Clark, and Karen drop down to the ground. Caitlin stands up in surprise.

"Hey, Caitlin, this is my cousin, Kal-El, better known as Superman. This is my alternate Earth counterpart, Power Girl...she's much more advanced than I am."

Caitlin notices the large window in Power Girl's costume and finds it...fairly tricky not to look straight at it.

"So, I see…"

"Yeah, but what happened? Is Barry back?"

"He's fighting AMAZO. He could really use the back up."

"So, Lex got him back together….I thought that you had the gauntlet locked away."

"We do."

"That's not good. The android is not working properly."

"Um...that's good, isn't it?"

Caitlin has enough uncertainty in her voice and Kal's about ready to justify it.

"Not when it is in danger of reaching critical mass."

 **To Be Continued on 8/27/2018.**

 **Thanks for all of your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

AMAZO keeps the heroes off of balance. It does not help how Grodd's in the driver's seat and doing pretty much everything possible in an attempt to take control of the situation. Barry pulls himself up to a standing position to fight AMAZO. Laurel and Sara stand up on either side of him, breathing about as heavily as possible.

A rattling sound echoes with AMAZO moving towards them. Intend to take them down.

' _It's going to be over, Flash. You're finished.'_

A blast of fire catches AMAZO flush in the face. The android backs off, only to reveal some of the Legends got Sara's message. In the form of Heatwave, Vixen, and the Atom.

"Alright, back off whatever you are."

Vixen presses her totem and a large rhino charges AMAZO. Amazo blocks the rhino seconds before it smashes into him, and then pushes it backwards.

Atom comes behind AMAZO and tries to put his hands on him. AMAZO propels Atom back several feet across the ground.

"Okay, do you think that someone could get the number of the truck that just ran me over? Because, I don't think I quite got it...when it hit me that hard?"

"Look alive, haircut!"

Heatwave fires another blast of fire at AMAZO. It's body absorbs the intense heat before blasting a beam of cold right at Heatwave and kncoking him down to the ground. AMAZO rushes towards Heatwave and takes him down with another blast of cold energy, dropping both him and his gun on the ground.

Vixen slaps a large bird down onto AMAZO's shoulders. The deadly android starts to struggle before it fights out of the attack. Vixen flies back, putting the brakes on before she struck the ground.

"Hang on!"

Sara rushes back in to back up her team. AMAZO blocks her staff with a sword and then slices the staff in half. Sara looks down at the android before she flies back down to the ground with a thud.

Atom lifts AMAZO off of the ground and then sends him flying down.

"Hey, I got him!"

AMAZO reaches out and wraps a hand around the Atom's throat before slamming him down to the ground as hard as humanly possible. The Atom struggles against AMAZO's grip, fiercely kicking his legs and swinging his arms.

A blur of light enters and Superman knocks AMAZO off of Atom before he can be ripped apart piece by piece. Atom looks up, a wide eyed expression on the face of Ray Palmer.

"I got saved by Superman."

"We've got to stop this thing or at least get the gauntlet off of him."

Sara shakes her head, wiping a drop of blood from her lip.

"Yeah, Grodd's figured that one out. I guess that we're back to square one or something. I don't know what….I don't know what the end game is for something like Grodd."

"Nothing good."

Those words come from Iris who wonders where the hell Barry went in all of this.

She gets her answer when a super fast cyclone starts forming around AMAZO and shielding the rest of the heroes.

' _I don't know what you intend to accomplish.'_

Those words from Grodd echo out into the distance. The Fastest Man Alive keeps circling around him, going around and around until the point where Barry flies out of the corner and smashes AMAZO with one of the biggest punches possible. Rattled is a pretty good description for what Barry does to AMAZO.

AMAZO flies off of the ground and Barry moves from left to right, tapping into the speed force energy. The beams of golden light keep assaulting AMAZO. AMAZO's android body cracks apart with Barry doing his hardest to rip AMAZO apart, taking him apart one piece at a time.

One can hear Grodd's howling agony from the rooftop. He tries to direct AMAZO, only to realize how Barry's ripped the gauntlet off of him.

The speedster moves up the side of the building at Grodd after AMAZO's been dismantled Grodd tries to take down Flash only to find Flash a bit too quick for him. He rushes Grodd off of the edge of the building.

After taking AMAZO apart piece by piece, Barry hurls Grodd as fast as possible down to the ground. Without another option, Barry puts his hand through Grodd's helmet, and fries it.

The gorilla drops down to the ground, rendered completely docile from Barry's attack. The Flash takes a deep breath, parts of his costume smoldering from the attack.

Something tells him that this is not over. No, his troubles just start.

X-X-X

Lex Luthor clicks his tongue in a very disapproving way. The gorilla should have finished off the heroes. Lex steps into the field against them.

"Is this guy crazy?"

He hears Black Canary's question the second he walks out to the field. The Legends, Flash, Black Canary, and Superman all arrive, alongside Supergirl and her counterpart from another Earth, who Lex learns from Nora is called Power Girl. Quite the specimen, Lex will have to keep her around to dissect her later.

"You've defeated Grodd. And you've thought you've defeated AMAZO, didn't you?"

A long and gripping pause follows. Lex removes his tie, his shirt, and his jacket. Heatwave's eyes widen.

"This is your big plan. To make us watch you strip?"

"Quaint, Mr. Rory. Very quaint. But, I am going to show you just how strong I am and how weak you are….and who the true master of AMAZO is."

The parts of AMAZO lift off the ground and magnetize to Lex's body. Instantly, Barry shows up just in time to bare witness to Lex and AMAZO becoming one.

"Well, this day has just gotten worse."

Superman swallows and looks very grim at this point.

"Lex, you have to listen. Putting on that armor, you're signing your own death warrant."

"No, Kal-El, I'm not signing my death warrant. I'm merely sealing yours. You're going to see what true power is all about once I break all of you before me."

In an instantly, Lex releases an amplified Canary Cry which sends all of the heroes scattering. Broken glass flies at them from the impact along with pieces of concrete. Lex breaks out into a smile while moving on forward and stalking the heroes. Barry pulls himself to a standing position.

"Lex, you have to…."

Lex stomps on Barry's back and drives him to the ground. He blocks a beam of light from Sapphire's armor and knocks her down to the ground. Supergirl comes up to blast him with ice breath only for Lex's suit to absorb the cold and fire it back to scatter the heroes.

"I am what I should have been this entire time. And now all my enemies are in one place...and they will all bend to my will."

"No!"

Sara hurls a dagger at the back of Lex's exposed neck. Lex turns around to catches it.

"A noble attempt, but one which will end in vain. Just like each and every one of you will perish by my hands."

Lex clamps his hand around the dagger and further destroys it. The heroes move into position to try to do their worst. Lex is invincible against them. There's nothing they can do to stop them, absolutely nothing.

X-X-X

Nora sits in a chair and monitors AMAZO's progress. She decides not to get involved for one simple reason. The AMAZO is about ready to go full critical and Lex's actions start speeding up the process.

She thinks about everything she's done, Everything she's made an honest attempt to accomplish and would hate to think that it would be all wiped out by the vanity of one Lex Luthor.

Now the suit's becoming unstable, and Nora had a feeling with the gauntlet, it might not last as long as Lex. Unless Lex has gone suicidal or very insane, she did not think he would interface with the armor. Surely, he had access to the same data she did and thus can to similiar conclusions? But yet, here she was and here she was. Nora did not even begin to understand how insane Lex went in a situation like this. She only can bite down on her lip and let out her sighs of frustration.

Grodd's down and Nora cannot be too displeased with that. He served some purposes, but also there was a sense of being guarded around him at at all times.

A lunatic like Thawne shaped him, and now the results are obvious. He's taken many of his "father's" ideals to heart, twisting and turning them until he became something else.

Then again, people define themselves by the actions of her father. Nora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her purpose never defines itself more clearly than it does now. HIVE will lead to a new revolution, it's not her fault the do-gooders keep getting in the way. Flashpoint opens up many possibilities and it also sends Nora on the path she is there.

She hopes to build a world where her younger self will not grow up to be tainted by the darkness. If it wipes her out, then Nora's content with that. However, she's done enough studies to indicate she's a paradox that exists outside of the timeline. Technically already dead, but Flashpoint opened up a portal to the realm she's in.

The battle continues outside. Nora's just glad she's safe inside of this shielding room. With each tick, she notices that Lex's suit of armor becomes increasingly unstable. And it's not just the suit she's worried about, it's not just the suit which is becoming more and more unstable. Nora lets out her breath in another hitch and waits for the big one to drop.

"Just wait. Just wait and see if they save the day. Of course they were, Lex is blinded."

X-X-X

Power Girl comes down from the heavens and reigns as many punches on Lex as possible. Lex releases a flare of solar red energy which causes her powers to be weaker and weaker.

He blocks the combined speed attacks of both Iris and Jesse at the same time. His arms extend out and he sends them flying backwards.

"I didn't think the suit could do that."

"The powers of the aliens, the powers of all of the heroes, and my superior intellect. I'm unstoppable."

"No, you're only as strong as the suit. Which is rapidly becoming unstable the more you use it."

Lex knocks Atom out of the way with a flick of his wrist and goes to meet an old friend. Superman stands across from Lex in all of his self-righteous glory. Lex wants to smack him down. He creates a force field around himself and all of the efforts of the heroes and Rory bounce off of him.

"Once again, you try and preach to me. Not aware of what my full potential is. Not aware that I'm superior to you."

Superman flies at Lex as fast as possible. He tries to remove the gauntlet and get it out of here. Lex is not about to give up his power just yet. He twists Superman around and slams him down to the ground. Two swoops brings a knife at the throat of Superman with Lex's heel pressing against his head.

His robotic limbs manifest from the ground and hold the heroes in place. The Man of Steel struggles against the Kryptonite knife against his throat.

"You have to listen to reason for once in your life."

Lex's eyes bulge and go completely red. Bloodshot eyes, never a good sign for someone as dangerous as Lex. He keeps bombarding forward just a little bit and shoves Superman down onto the ground as had as possible.

"I don't need to do anything. Can't you see it, Kal-El? Self-righteous and egotistical to the very last moment. And squandering all of that power you have. You could have been so much greater."

Lex nails Superman hard in the ribs and forces him to fold before him.

"Instead, you use that power, thinking that you're some kind of hero. But, you're not. No hero would do what you've done."

Lex's delusions shine through and Superman struggles to pull himself back to a standing position. Only for Lex to rear back and nail him with a glowing punch to the side of the head. Blood splatters out of the side of Superman's mouth and all over his face from the repeated shots from Lex's fist into the side of Superman's face. He constantly goes to town on the Man of Steel, rocking him.

Superman struggles to get up to his feet, only to collapse down onto his knees. Lex rears back and hammers away at Superman's mouth and jaw, spilling more blood from his lip due to the intense impact.

"You look down at the people that you think you help. You look down at them. You try and think that you're some kind of hero. I could have changed the world if it wasn't for you!"

"No, Lex. You just used me an excuse. You could have been a better person, if you just made the right choice."

"I don't have to take this! Not from the likes of you. Not now! And not ever!"

Lex pounds Superman into a pulp with multiple punches.

"To use the words of a foolish man, you will kneel before me!"

Another huge punch nails Superman across the side of the head. The bloody imprint of Lex's hand rests against his skull. Superman tries to come up and instead collapses down to the ground. Lex kicks him several more times at the ribs, the other heroes held at bay by the field.

X-X-X

Barry coughs several times. He needs to get it together. He needs to get it together right now. He moves over to see Jesse, Kara, and Iris all pulling themselves up from their failed attempts to get at Lex.

"I've got a plan...and I think that we can pull it off when he's distracted."

The one thing about Lex Luthor which is obvious is that he is fixated one thing. It's the one thing he's been fixated on for years and that is to level Superman with one of the biggest beatdowns possible. Every single punch rattles and causes Barry to cringe.

"Follow my lead."

Barry goes, Jesse goes, Iris goes, and then Kara goes around him.

Superman's head whips back from another punch.

"This is nothing compared to Doomsday."

"He's a brute. I want to savor the moment. I want to see you truly and utterly broken before my…."

Lex screams in agony when some punch breaks through the force field. He turns around just in time to come across a blur zipping from all directions, going zig-zag, from right to left and left to right. Lex groans with the blur following on through.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove."

Jesse vibrates her hand through the gauntlet and takes it off of him. Lex turns around and goes after Jesse to reclaim his weapon of choice.

Only to see Supergirl come down from the heavens and smash him with a couple of rapid fire punches into the armored man. The punches bounce off at the armor. Lex turns around and wields the Kryptonite knife at her.

Iris rips the knife out of Lex's hands and takes it far away. Lex howls in agony.

"You can't stop me! None of you can stop me! Give me back my gauntlet!"

Jesse holds the gauntlet in her hands, but the suit is still giving off an immense amount of power. Lex moves at a surprising amount of speed.

It's exactly what Barry hopes for, tricking Lex into going fast enough so he can safely grab him. Barry zips into position on Lex and yanks him into a warp.

Everything goes super fast, almost too fast for Lex's mind to process instantly. There's only one thing which enters his mind and that is the speed rippling around him is nothing, if not beautiful. It pounds Lex's pulse and takes him further and further to the edge.

The rattling sound echoes of pieces of Lex's armor ripping apart. Lex only barely registers this in his mind. Instead, his mind registers the majesty of the speed force and entering it at a rapid fire rate.

Barry removes the suit and causes the unstable components of it to burn out. He comes out of the other end of the portal and hurls him down to the ground.

Lex's smoldering body, wearing nothing but an undershirt and undershorts pulls himself to a standing position.

"It was beautiful! Everything was beautiful! Why did you take me away from it? It was so beautiful? Why?"

Lex scrambles towards Jesse to get his precious gauntlet. Jesse hurls it into a rift in space time and it lands harmlessly in a place where it cannot get it.

"I was a god! I was a god! I WAS GOD!"

Lex starts swinging at the heroes and screams in agony. Now that he does not have his suit, Lex is just left with his intellect, which while dangerous most of the time, is something which is scrambled a whole lot after he went through the portal and down the speed force rabbithole.

One of the most brilliant men in the multiverse turned into a sobbing wreck, this close to achieving ultimate power, and falling so fall.

X-X-X

Kara walks over and extends a hand to Clark. Clark's still bleeding from the mouth, although with the Kryptonite radiation removed, he's able to heal.

"You alright?"

"I had much worse. Remember the time I died."

Kara sighs, all too well. Everyone moves around to see a babbling Lex waving his arms around.

"I had it! I had you….I had you...and I had you! I had you all. And I had you...you….Superman! You bowed down before Lex Luthor! I could have moved mountains! I could have turned water into wine! I could have healed the sick if you just let me...why didn't you let me? I was a God!"

"Lex, you need help."

"No! You're the ones that need help! Because, I could have saved this race, several times over. Humans...humans...they need a god to bow down before. Not some selfless hero."

The portal opens and the DEO agents step out of it. Lex continues his endless ramblings, paying them no mind.

"You can see it! I saw the future! I saw beautiful things. Wonderful things! Life is beautiful! Life is wonderful! Life is grand! I have power! Because power is grand."

Heatwave rolls his eyes.

"Guy's fried his brain cells."

"No! I'm not the crazy one! I'm the only sane one! I could have...you could have….I could have…."

A tranquilizer dart from Alex nails Lex in the back of the neck and sends him falling to the ground. His mad ramblings cease. Barry turns to Alex.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"What happens to him now?"

"Well, Lex gets locked back away...although we should return the other Lex to your Earth because technically he's done nothing wrong, just yet."

Barry concedes. He just hopes this ordeal from the other Lex does not warp him into anything other than this Lex. He recalls something, almost lost in the heat of the moment.

"I've got Lillian Luthor. She's in the Pipeline at Star Labs."

"Good. We'll take her back as well."

To say Alex has a bit of a bone to pick with Lillian Luthor would be the understatement to end all understatements. Given the fact Lillian dissected Kara previously. She allows Barry to lead the way to pick up their other prisoner.

X-X-X

Barry looks inside of the new and improved cell which Grodd completely is in. This time, there's going to be no escape for him. He looks over his shoulder, with Jesse, Caitlin, and Karen coming up to him, smiles on their faces when they approve. Caitlin's is a bit remorse.

"So, Lex and Lillian are back in lockup, and Grodd's...well he's not doing rather well."

"No, he's not. When i removed the helmet, it might have regressed him."

The problem is, Barry figures that in time, Grodd's going to heal and then he'll be back with a vengeance against Barry. That's one thing that he can bank on.

"If he recovers, he's not going to be too happy with me right about now."

A very morose smile pops over Karen's face.

"Was he ever happy with you?"

Barry considers it for a second and responds by shaking his head. Grodd's been through a lot, but that does not excuse what he does.

He's now in the cell, with the neural dampeners Jesse, Caitlin, and Karen made on him. They're keeping Grodd at bay.

Jesse puts her hand on Barry's shoulder and leans in a bit closer to him.

"So, the Luthors and Grodd have been accounted for."

"Yes."

"What about Madam HIVE or Abra Kadabra?"

"We've searched all of the known HIVE safehouses. We have not seen any sign of her there."

Someone like that being out in the wind is very dangerous for any number of reasons. Barry hates to admit it, but there's a whole lot of frustration building due to this particular situation.

"We'll find her. Abra Kadabra on the other hand, he vanished after my encounter with him on Kara's Earth. If I had to guess, he's back in the future...a future which I hope is not ruled by HIVE gorillas."

Jesse crinkles her nose and Caitlin sighs at the reminder of the bad future. Karen raises her eyebrow a few seconds later.

"Wow, that's one future….well one that I don't want to visit anytime soon."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, any time. And sorry about being such a stubborn bitch earlier. I can't apologize enough. I can't help, but think I almost caused this mess."

Barry waves it off and Karen sighs.

"I better be getting back to my Earth. As I was reminded, there are threats there which I should pay a bit closer attention to."

She gives Jesse a smile and moves over to enter the portal. A flash of light announces Karen's left the premises and returns to her Earth.

This leaves Barry alone with Caitlin and Jesse.

"So, ready to get back?"

Jesse just smiles.

"Yeah, after today, I'm ready to relax. Until the next big crisis on multiple Earths happen."

Barry smiles and moves with Jesse. He is about ready to leave, until he notices Caitlin with her eyes on Grodd. She shakes her head and moves off.

"He's not what he used to be."

"None of us are. Some of us for the better and some of us...not so much."

Barry tightens his grip around Caitlin's waist and the two of them move off, alongside of Jesse. Now that Waller's no longer compromised, Grodd is in the best hands he could be.

They may think about moving him later.

X-X-X

Superman looks over Central City, and waits for Kara to return to meet him. She flies over towards him, with Sara and Laurel in tow.

"So, are you coming back or are you sticking around?"

"I might be sticking around for a little bit. But, I'll be home soon."

Superman smiles at both Lance sisters when they walk over towards him.

"It's a pleasure to work with both of you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours. And I'm sure if Rip was here, he would send his regards."

"Is everything okay with him?"

Sara hesitates for a few seconds and then shrugs her shoulders.

"It's one of those complicated situations. I'm holding down the ship the best I can, both literally and figuratively. I'm pretty sure though he'll be glad that you were here to help us. Really digging the beard by the way."

"Yes, but I have a feeling it will be coming off soon enough. It just doesn't fit me."

"Well, some would disagree."

Sara smiles and shakes her head. She decides that there are things she needs to get done, as much as she would like to stick around and hang out with her sister and the others, especially now that the world's not at stake.

"Better go. Leaving my team to their devices is not a good idea. Especially considering half of them were further in time then I thought that they were. It was nice meeting you and working with you."

Sara means this honestly. After all, Superman's the standard bearer in the future for all people fighting for truth and justice. From what Sara can piece together, he's not part of this Earth until after the great Crisis. An event which is only in pieces. Regardless, she leaves.

No sooner than Sara leaves, Flash appears all the way up the street.

"Sara's not here?"

Laurel smiles at him.

"You just missed her by that much."

Laurel holds her forefinger and her pinky apart to demonstrate. Barry shrugs and comments with an obvious fair enough. He turns to Superman who gives him an encouraging smile.

"Well, every time we meet, it seems to be when I'm in trouble. Hopefully, next time it would be me under the thrall of some alien starfish or being trapped inside of the Phantom Zone."

"Let's hope so."

Flash and Superman shake hands in a moment of respect.

"You know, it might be a good idea if we had some better way to organize. Even across multiple Earths...because the threats are only getting bigger."

Barry knows that and he bids Superman a goodbye. It leaves him alone with Black Canary and Supergirl. Supergirl just looks thoughtful.

"You know, Kal's got a point. It might be a good idea to have some formal group of heroes together, even across multiple worlds."

Laurel looks pretty thoughtful.

"Even across this world….I mean, Team Flash, Birds of Prey, the Titans...we'll all good in our cities, but worldwide, it would help if there's some unifying banner, for anyone who wants to join. On this Earth, or others."

Kara just breaks out into a smile and nods.

"Some kind of group of Superfriends? Maybe with our own headquarters or something? I'm sure we can figure out how to make it work."

Barry looks on thoughtfully. There's a few ideas in his mind, but naturally he's one voice in a sea of many. Finding a common ground with many people is going to be the trickiest. Even on a smaller team it can be tricky, never mind the larger team of heroes they're opposing

"There's people that we might want to get on this. We'll see what happens."

The future demands they take several steps to prepare for threats. Barry is confident for a better and brighter future.

 **To Be Continued on 8/29/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you during the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The following chapter contains shameless smut. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Back at Star Labs, what starts as a nice little session for Jesse and Caitlin to look over Barry after the events of the previous day, devolves into Caitlin working her tongue down Barry's throat and kissing him. Jesse rubs her hands up and down Barry's chest and massages his abs. Working down further and further until she makes sure she has her hands on Barry's engorged prick and starts rubbing it.

Barry puts his hand on the back of Caitlin's back and encourages her to deepen the kiss. The other hand is on the back of Jesse's head as the younger girl drops down to the ground and prepares to take his manhood between her legs. Jesse tastes it for a few seconds and sends tremors of pleasure down Barry's cock right before shoving it into her mouth.

Feeling the sensual pleasure of Jesse's vibrating throat sends Barry's sensors into overdrive. He grabs the back of her head and starts thrusting into her mouth. Jesse's lovely moans just call for Barry and make him want to fuck her tight little throat faster and harder. His throbbing balls repeatedly hit the front of Jesse's chin. Her widening eyes show the hunger she has for him, while sucking on his manhood.

Barry buries his cock deeper and faster in between Jesse's able lips. All while undoing Caitlin's blouse and removing her bra. Caitlin smiles when Barry buries his face in her ample chest and begins to suck on her tits. Caitlin moans when Barry pleasures her, his hand working down underneath her skirt. Fingers vibrating against her panties before removing them and pleasuring her pussy.

Both women moan for different reasons. Barry tilts back and enjoys pleasuring Caitlin while Jesse gives him an amazing blowjob.

"You two girls deserve it."

"Thank you…"

The door opens up and Patty enters the room. She's about ready to check up with Barry. However, he appears to be doing just fine, with Jesse on her knees and servicing his cock. Caitlin becomes the full beneficiary to the attention of Barry's hands and mouth while stroking every sensual inch of her body.

"Patty. Why don't you come in and join us?"

Patty nods and undoes the first few buttons of her blouse and slips her skirt off without any prompting needed. She sits down on Barry's other side and kisses on on the side of the mouth. She joins Caitlin in kissing Barry's body as he alternates between caressing there's.

Barry's body heats up from the three brilliant women pleasuring his body in ways. Caitlin and Patty kiss away at them. Then he looks down at Jesse's wide and hungry eyes while she blows him. A hand from Caitlin encourages her to go down.

"You keep that up...you keep that up and I'm going to explode. I'm serious, I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

Jesse grabs his balls and vibrates against them which drives Barry complete insane. Both of them become a blur throughout the remainder of the blowjob. Jesse hums and slurps at Barry's manhood at super speed which sends a tremor through his body and makes him this much closer to driving himself over the edge and most importantly down Jesse's wonderful throat. He holds onto her, riding her out until the point where he explodes.

Barry sends his seed spilling down Jesse's throat and makes her moan. She takes him down as much as possible, although his cock prematurely comes out of her mouth and blasts her in the face.

Caitlin smiles and leans in to scoop some of Barry's dripping seed off of Jesse's face. She pops a finger into her mouth and sucks it down before smiling.

"Here, Jesse."

Jesse rises to her feet and Caitlin cups her face. She licks some more of the dripping seed of of Jesse's sexy face, before kissing her.

Patty slides her way onto Barry's lap and plants a kiss on his lips. Barry wraps his arms around her and starts pleasuring her body. Patty moans when Barry's lips and hands go over her. Bombarding her with almost too much pleasure, way too fast. Patty's eyes water at the thought of getting so much too soon with how quick and how excellent for touching Barry's hands happened to be at the end of the day.

The next thing all three women know, they lay on the bed, their legs spread and ready for Barry to touch. He fingers Patty, Jesse, and Caitlin, all down the line at super speed one at a time. The fingering lasts for about thirty seconds, but it is among the most intense thirty-seconds that they could imagine.

Jesse's face flushes as she wonders if she's bitten off a bit more than she can chew. Barry makes his way over towards them, and starts eating out Jesse's sweet pussy to make her drip for him. His tongue just does an amazing job of hitting all of the right spots and causing Jesse to gush for him.

"Don't stop!"

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, as Barry's tongue sputters to a stop and he pulls out before resuming his activity on Patty.

Patty's eyes glaze over. Barry's able tongue is something she misses and is glad to indulge in. He hits all of the right spots to make her body. His pussy licking lasts only a short amount of time. However, it makes Patty feel as if she's running a marathon and that's a pretty good thing as far as she's concerned.

Barry's next stop is between the lovely thighs of Caitlin Snow and she grabs the back of his head.

"I love a man who can really eat a woman out!"

There's something a bit frosty about her tone, as it often tends to happen when Caitlin gets very aroused. Barry repeatedly swirls his tongue against her womanhood and then pulls out before grinding said tongue into her womanhood. Caitlin closes her eyes and enjoys Barry's touch.

The second Barry pulls away from eating Caitlin out, she stakes her claim. One aggressive kiss and Caitlin pushes Barry into the wall. Barry and Caitlin work against each other, with Caitlin's legs wrapping around Barry right before she impales herself down onto his cock.

Being inside of Caitlin like this makes Barry throb with excitement. He keeps his legs from buckling onto the ground even though she forcefully rides him. Bouncing up and down like this just shows how much Caitlin wants this and how much she's willing to put into something like this. The slickness of her womanhood sliding down his hood only makes Barry want to bury into her.

"You always know how to treat me right. I love this."

Caitlin's beautiful legs tighten around Barry's hips. He cannot help and touch them when she pulls him in closely. The tensing up of her pussy shows how good this feels. She slickens and pushes him into her.

Alive is a pretty good feeling for Caitlin. She cannot help and feel the burning pleasure through her body every time Barry's inside of her. He touches her in all of the right places. The vigor of which Barry nails her makes Caitlin want to keep up in more ways than one.

Her body reaches a heaveningly peak and splashes juices down on Barry's prick. Barry slides himself into Caitlin's warm core and keeps riding her until the point where his balls throb. He's deep inside of Caitlin, and going just that much deeper into her.

No rest for the wicked, as another speedster finds her way between Patty's thighs and eating her out with so much vigor that Patty thinks for a brief second, she might just past out.

"Mmm,"

Jesse shows just how good of a time she's having, going down on Patty and making her pussy just gush with an amazing amount of pleasure. She cannot have enough of Patty's overflow of juices. Grabbing on and getting even more of them. She wants to make the woman cum.

Upon receiving Patty's juices into her mouth, Jesse just doubles down and gets even more. The minute the dust clears, she shifts herself and allows Patty to eat her out as well. The two women enjoy each other in this sexually charged moment of oral sex.

Barry pushes his hands against Caitlin and pleasures her body all while thrusting into her. She moans in his ear and shows how much she likes it. He slows down just enough to make her feel it. Then, without any other warning, he speeds up and drives his mighty cock faster and faster until smashing her wet pussy as fast as possible.

Holding on for the ride, Caitlin is clawing away at Barry's back. The scratches healing up instantly. Her cool hands rubbing his back causes a level of excitement to rush over Barry. He rams deep into Caitlin and rattles her with a couple of long thrusts. His huge balls repeatedly smack down as hard as possible. He smacks down onto Caitlin's warm thighs and makes her moan in pleasure.

Barry pulls almost all the way out of her and then buries himself deeper and faster into Caitlin. Caitlin's holding on for dear life and for the ride of her life. She wants to feel every inch of Barry inside of her.

She can feel she's edging him closer to climax. Caitlin clamps down onto it.

"You know you want to. You know you want to cum inside of my nice, warm pussy. Don't you, Barry? You know you want to speed up until you finish."

Her body calls for him. Barry's mouth ends up switching between both of her nipples, sucking one and then sucking the other which causes her to clamp down onto him hard and releases his thick tool. He buries deeper into her, the friction causing Barry to speed up the faster he goes into her.

The end comes with Barry smashing Caitlin's wet pussy and then, finally, his balls tense up and shoot their bounty into Caitlin. She clings onto him and draws him all the way through his release.

Barry holds onto Caitlin, riding her all the way to the end. She can feel the friction burn between the two of them. The rush of seed just spilling into her body makes Caitlin scream out in pleasure.

He shudders to a stop, just in time to see Jesse kissing her way down Patty's body. Both of their pussies open up for Barry at the position that they are in. Barry rushes across the room, his erection returning as quick as possible.

Barry wastes little time feeling up the bodies of Jesse and Patty. He keeps working over both of them, kissing their bodies, feeling up their nice wet pussies, and nice asses as well, before Barry lines up right for Jesse.

Jesse cannot say anything due to her mouth being occupied with Patty. However, she appreciates the fact that Barry's stiff prick buries its way between her warm thighs and starts pounding away at her. Several pushes inside of her drives Jesse completely nuts, the further and faster Barry drives into her body.

Barry holds onto Jesse and repeatedly hammers away at her.

"I missed this."

Jesse cannot say anything, other than the fact she's missed Barry's touch as well. The fact he's hammering her while she's laying on top of another woman just ramps up the excitement even more. Barry's able fingers dance down Jesse's body and send her spiraling over the top.

Twelve inches drive repeatedly over and over again into Jesse's quim. His balls smack down onto Jesse's thighs and make her feel so good. She buries her face into Patty's chest and the vibrations cause Patty to shift up.

Patty feels what Barry's doing to Jesse and wants some of the action on her own. Barry's repeated thrusts into Jesse drives Patty completely nuts. Not that Jesse is not doing a good job, vibrating her body on top of Patty's and making her feel really beyond good.

Hunger dances over Jesse when Barry's fingers dance over her body. He cannot get enough of her by the looks of things and Jesse thinks the feeling is mutual.

Barry rides out the latest orgasm on Jesse's sweet young pussy, driving repeatedly into her. He speeds up and slows down, taking her body down a roller coaster ride. When he finishes riding out her orgasm, Barry pulls out of Jesse and switches positions so he can slide between Patty's thighs.

Feeling Barry inside of her is a surprise and a welcome one which just spikes desire through Patty's body. Barry drives down onto her and it's not too long before Patty clamps down onto him and takes Barry inside of her.

Barry's on top of them both still, rubbing Jesse's back and also fingering her sensitive sliit before going back to town on Patty.

"Barry! Oh, I need you! I needed this! So badly!"

"I know you did. And I'm going to make sure you're going to go home happy."

The blur of Barry's hips repeatedly drives himself into Patty's tight quim. She clamps down onto him and milks his manhood, going deeper and faster into her body. She's really enjoying this. Her mouth opens up and she lets out a very loud scream in Jesse's ear.

Jesse kisses Patty lightly along the jaw and then down her sweet lips. Jesse moves up to allow Barry further room to pound away at Patty. The sounds of flesh upon flesh behind her ramp up Jesse's excitement.

Caitlin creates a large dildo shaped icicle at the end of the room. She'll have her turn, but right now, she shoves the object deep between her legs and makes herself moan in time. She feels like it hits the spot and images Barry inside of her one more time.

There's no imaging it for Patty Spivot. Barry's burying inside of her and working her over. The loud slap of his balls against her thighs makes Patty jolt up and take him inside of her. Repeatedly, Barry slides in and then goes almost all the way out of her before burying inside of her.

Combined with Jesse's warm thighs pressing against Patty's face and it's a hell of a moment to be sure.

"You like this. You like watching her eat me out when my ass is bouncing? Don't you?"

Watching Jesse's ass bounce and sway while Patty's warm tongue enters her body most certainly is a very enticing feeling. Barry cannot resist thrusting harder and faster into Patty.

Patty's tongue works its magic into Jesse, getting her nice and wet. Her pussy throbs and longs for Barry one more time. Patty's tongue is going to be the thing that is going to do nicely, at least for her. It delves into her and pushes against every nook and cranny, making Jesse drip something fierce from what's happening.

Patty holds her hands against Jesse's tight rear and gives it a very firm squeeze. She cannot help and touch it.

Barry going inside of her at a rapid fire rate, makes Patty close her eyes. His balls sizing up and slapping against her thighs causes Patty to moan and long for more. The pleasure just increases the deeper and faster Barry pushes into her. The friction of her soft walls tightening around him makes this a hell of a long ride. It's really amazing at this point.

The Fastest Man Alive drives himself deeper and deeper into Patty's overflowing pussy. He cannot resist what she's doing to him at the slightest. The tension on his loins just build the faster Barry hammers away at her. His massive balls slap against her and drives Patty to fits of pleasure. She raises up and takes even more of Barry inside of her.

The hunger in Barry only increases the more he doubles his thrusts, driving deeper and deeper into her. He can feel her orgasm calling to him. He wants to finish up inside of her and the best way to do that is to keep pounding away at her. His skin flares up.

Jesse's moving body entices Barry just as much. He works over Patty as much as he can be allowed. His thick cock slams deeper and deeper inside of her body. Barry grabs her legs and pulls them up into the air. He uses the leverage to slam into Patty repeatedly, taking her all of the way.

The friction building between their body increases up until the point where Barry blows his load inside of Patty. The warm pussy juices combine with his boiling hot seed. Barry pushes himself into Patty and drives down into her. Repeatedly thrusting into her until the point where his balls just burst and keep discharging into Patty. Barry holds onto her and rides her all the way to the end.

Patty's eyes glaze over from the pleasure which has just come before her. Barry finishes up inside of her, spilling his seed inside of her body. Barry keeps working her over until the point where his balls just sputter to a stop and finish up inside of Patty.

A second later, Jesse is across the bed in a flash and once again pleasuring his cock with her sexy mouth. She takes him inside and fondles his balls a little bit. The burning desire Jesse feels shows just how much she wants to go to town on his manhood. She slurps away at Barry, making him grow further and larger into her mouth until the very point where Barry's now pushing into the back of Jesse's throat.

Barry leans back and allows Jesse's hand to wrap around the underside of his cock, pulling and stroking it until the point where it's nice and large. Jesse wraps her warm lips against his cock head and sucks on him some. She slides down his manhood and sucks him just as hard as ever before.

The moment she's done, Jesse turns around on her knees. Barry lines up and slides into her, cupping her ample rear end in his hands. Jesse fires out a moan.

"Oh, finish this time! I need you to finish in me!"

Both speedsters enter a hyper-fast level of love making which is very stunning. Jesse tightens her warm walls around Barry's throbbing prick and starts milking him closer to release. She cannot hold back, the pleasure is almost immense. She releases her juices on Barry's throbbing cock.

Barry goes in deeper on Jesse, his balls slapping against her warm thighs. The deeper and faster Barry goes into her, the more friction which builds between the two of them. Barry cannot help and ride Jesse all the way to her latest completion. She reaches another orgasm fast and tenses her way around Barry's invading rod.

He feels up every inch of Jesse's body. He spends time time squeezing her perky tits which sends Jesse pretty much over the edge. She's gushing all over him.

Patty lies on the bed, dripping and sweaty from the marathon from Barry' A cool hand brushes against her thighs and she looks up just in time to come face to face with Caitlin Snow, who eyes up Patty and licks her lips like a predator. She crawls into position and starts devouring the area between Patty's thighs. Eating her out and making her just moan in absolute unbearable pleasure.

Caitlin's mouth drives Patty speechless. She goes down on the attractive CSI, making sure to stimulate every last inch of her body. Patty reaches in and strokes the back of Caitlin's head to encourage her.

The taste of both Barry and Patty together only entices Caitlin to go down on her more. A stroking of her own pussy makes this little activity all that much more exciting.

Barry holds onto Jesse and plants into her. Her moans, devoid of any coherence, just call for more. Barry turns Jesse around, so her legs wrap around his waist. He makes out with his fellow speedster while slamming into her body. Jesse moans and brushes her hand over his body at a rapid fire rate.

Instantly, Barry pushes Jesse halfway across the room and backs her up against the wall. The friction of their bodies meeting together shows a very pleasurable encounter. Barry holds onto her and repeatedly thrusts inside of her body. Barry pulls out of her just to tease her and go back into her.

Jesse loves it. Loves how much Barry's touching her and tempting her body. Making sure every single last inch of her body becomes a lightning rod for his touch. Barry pinches Jesse's nipple and releases it to cause her to moan. Fingers dance against Jesse with a more lightning fast fury the deeper he buries himself into her. Slamming into her body and making Jesse shake completely from how deep he goes into her.

She never wants this to stop. Jesse vibrates against him to encourage Barry to go into her. He almost vibrates her throught the wall in response. This gets Jesse so hot, as she pulls back.

"Baby, keep it up. Oh, you make me feel so good!"

"I'm glad...are you getting close?"

Jesse only responds by purring in Barry's ear. He feels up Jesse's legs and makes sure to rapidly ram himself into her. The friction builds up between the two of them.

Barry plants his manhood deeper into Jesse, riding her all the way out. The depths he goes into Jesse's sweet slick hole makes his balls size up. He's about ready to lose it inside of her. Jesse pulls him closer to her.

The two of them lose it together. Barry's completely bottomed out inside of Jesse when driving deeper, legs wrapping around Barry and pushing him as deep inside of her as possible. Barry sees a flash of lightning when finishing up inside of the brainny brunette with her legs wrapping around him.

Jesse holds in tight and accepts every single blast of Barry inside of her. He fills her up, the immense bounty filling her womanhood causing her to buzz.

Barry pulls his way out of Jesse. He turns around to see two other women sizing him up and knowing that his night is not over. Caitlin and Patty move over to take their turn with him one more time, as he leaves Jesse dripping on the floor with a big smile on her face.

X-X-X

Barry rushes over, upon getting Laurel's text to meet him. The instant he enters the room, he comes across a very amazing sight.

Kara's on the couch, sitting on Laurel's lap and kissing her. Laurel's kissing Kara back. The two fierce heroines battle with their tongues and their hands. They already lay on the couch in their lingerie, Laurel's a nice black set and Kara's wearing a nice sky blue set. Their bodies are on full display.

Laurel pulls away from Kara and causes her to whimper.

"Guess we couldn't quite wait for you to join."

"You couldn't wait for a speedster?"

Kara turns around with a grin and walks over. She puts a hand on Barry's crotch and feels it up. The heat emitting from Kara's palm makes Barry grow in his pants.

"What can we say? We can be pretty impatient."

Laurel moves over and presses her body against Barry's. Both Kara and Laurel make quick work of Barry's clothes and leaves him standing in his boxer shorts. She slips a hand down said shorts and squeezes Barry's manhood.

"If we're going to work together in the future, we're going to have to learn to work together in all of the ways where it counts."

She moves her hand and instantly, Barry goes to kiss Laurel. Laurel returns the kiss.

A second later, Kara pulls his shorts completely down and pumps his cock. Her pumping his slow at first, steady, just working Barry's manhood up to a fever pitch. She speeds up a little bit and leans in to put her lips around his cock, and takes it into her mouth.

Feeling his manhood enter Kara's sweet mouth causes Barry's hips to jump up. She takes him deep into her throat and reminds Barry of her amazing lung capacity once again.

Laurel squeezes Barry's ass when kissing him and then moves down. She covers his body with kisses and drops down to join Kara. She cups Barry's balls.

"Nice and full. And here I thought that they would have been empty after Caitlin finished your exam."

Laurel takes them into her mouth and sucks them.

"Damn!"

The two women show just how good they are with their mouths and their hands. Pleasurable sensations emit from the area of Barry's loins. Kara worships his manhood while Laurel does the same for his balls. Then, the two switch off, to keep Barry on his rapidly curling toes.

Their hands move all over Barry a few seconds later. Rapid fire and super speed cause Barry's cock to grow up until the point where it stretches out the back of Laurel's throat. Her talented throat takes him down. It feels so warm. She works him like Barry's inside of her body. His body vibrates at super speed with Laurel humming and slurping on him.

Kara's not one to be ignored for very long. She blows on his balls with her super breath which sends a tingle. Then, Kara pushes her lips around his balls and sucks on them. Her mouth lingers on him, those expressive eyes wide and showing much adoration for Barry.

The two of them combined is going to drive him nuts.

"Laurel, get ready."

Amazingly enough, Laurel does not slow down on her cock sucking on him. She speeds up, taking his manhood deep into her throat, and sucking deeper and deeper on him. She wants to take that big load in her mouth and in the worst way possible.

Barry grunts and explodes, pasting the inside of Laurel's throat with his seed. He keeps discharging inside of her and riding her mouth open. The lovely slurping continues with Laurel finishing him off. Kara milks his balls for added pleasure.

The seed spilling down her throat brings Laurel more pleasure than ever before. She cannot describe it in mere words, just the feelings of a good long ride, with Barry continuing to work away in the back of her throat.

The second Laurel pulls away, she moves over to share her bounty with Kara. The two women kiss on their knees and play with each other's hair. They also touch each other on their bodies, and slowly pull at their lingerie.

Breaking the kiss, Kara turns away to look at Barry...and Barry. A second Barry standing in the room right next to the first Barry, causing Kara's mind to go completely wild.

Laurel pulls away from Kara and sees the second Barry.

"Um….does that happen often?"

"Wait, what?"

Barry sees himself standing next to him after Laurel finishes her fun.

"Sometimes, I go back in time and it creates a time remnant...but it only happens when I'm at a high emotional point."

"I blew you so hard that you accidentally went back in time?"

There's a small part of Laurel's ego which gets a pretty big boost because of that fact. She moves up and the second Barry wraps his arms around Laurel and pushes her into her.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to fight over which one of you gets the first ride, do you?"

Kara smiles and removes her lingerie when walking over to Barry-Prime. She wraps her arms around him and lifts one of her legs up so it rests against his side.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't know this could happen?"

"No...but...maybe it's something to do with my powers increasing the more sex I have."

Barry pulls Kara into him and his manhood slides against Kara's lips. He watches as his duplicate works over Laurel. He can feel the sensations that the duplicate feels. Laurel's familiar taste enters Barry's mouth when the duplicate goes down on her.

' _Interesting.'_

Barry sinks down onto the couch and Kara sinks down onto his cock. Her legs wrap around him. Barry closes his eye and his lust only doubles when it feels like he's enjoying two women at the same time.

Enjoyment is a really good feel from Laurel's perspective. Barry eats her out in a way which drives her completely insane with pleasure. Her legs lift up and push on the back of Barry's head. The deeper he goes down into her, the more Barry shifts his tongue all over her pussy and makes her pant with pleasure.

"Barry!" Fuck!"

The duplicate feels a clamp around his cock despite no pussy being there. The psychic link between both himself and the original Barry allows him to feel both women. He climbs up on top of Laurel and spreads her legs apart.

"Just wait until I feel both of you at the same time."

Being an extension of Barry's will, he knows what to do. He slides deep inside of Laurel and spreads her warm walls apart. The clamp of her warm pussy and Kara's warm pussy around him at the same time increases the need for Barry to rebouble his will and to slam deeper into Laurel. Her legs lift up and push Barry into her body.

Feeling up Laurel's nice legs makes the duplicate just grunt. Barry rams as far into her as possible and touches her legs. They feel so nice and so soft that he cannot resist touching them and molding those beautiful long legs for his own. He rams deeper into Laurel, filling her up and then coming almost all the way out of her.

Barry feels the softness of Laurel's legs rubbing against the palm of his hand. He decides to feel Kara's lovely legs as well, rubbing on them. Kara moans and arches back to allow Barry accepts to her nipples.

"Just think...someday they might be as big as Power Girl's."

The visual is very nice and Barry puts his hand underneath Kara's perky breast and squeezes it. She breaths in and breaths out. Watching the Girl of Steel ride him at super fast speed, matching his thrusts, makes Barry only plow into her harder.

The double tight clamp he's feeling from both of their pussies rubbing up and down on makes the friction build within Barry. He cannot hold back from wanting to drive himself into Kara. He lifts her off of the bed and drops Kara completely down onto him.

Kara closes her eyes. It allows her to both feel Barry completely and also feel the sounds of his time duplicate just ramming into Laurel from the other end. The sounds of flesh upo flesh make Kara tighten her walls aorund him.

"Oh, Rao!"

Barry feels her loins throb and then tighten around him. The super tight vice grip around Barry almost makes him lose it. He holds back from himself.

The time remnant blurs its way against Laurel's warm thighs. He repeatedly and endlessly shoves his manhood deeper and deeper inside of her, until the point where Laurel's tightening her way around and squeezing him. She moans the faster Barry buries himself into her.

"You like that. I'm pretty sure you're going to love this."

Despite the fact the duplicate is in danger of finishing, he spears deeper and deeper inside of her, driving his cock far into Laurel's body. Laurel clamps down onto him and moans in his ear. Her hands pressing against his back the deeper and faster he slides into her.

"I will love this."

No she corrects herself, at this present moment. She is loving this and loving every single last minute of touch Barry delivers to her.

Barry cannot get enough of Kara grabbing onto him. He can feel a tension going up in his loins. Kara keeps riding him and those eyes open up. The glow in them just makes her that much sexier. Barry grabs onto her and spears Kara. His balls press against Kara's sweet ass when bottoming out on her.

Kara briefly wonders what it would be like to have Barry in both of her holes at once. Something that's quite possible with the time remnants and something she might have to explore a bit later with silence. Barry fulfills her in the best possible way, speeding up. His balls slap against her and leave their mark on Laurel. Stunning and fulfilling her in pretty much every single way necessary and then some which are not necessary.

Still appreciated, no matter how necessary some might seem.

"Oooh, fuck me!"

Those sounds come from Laurel and they just excite Kara even more. She closes ranks around Barry and tries to pump him inside of her.

Excitement pretty much describes everything Barry's feeling right about now. He speeds up, driving himself further into Kara. He can feel both Kara and Laurel clamping down onto him. His entire body coats with an endless amount of sweat the deeper he drives into them both. Feeling both sets of loins just pushing down at him is an amazing moment.

Barry holds onto Kara and slides her warm core down onto him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes...I'm close again too."

The two enter a hyper session, becoming a blur. They vibrate up and down against the couch.

Barry's duplicate knows he's reaching the end of his life span and is determined to make it count. He rams himself deeper and deeper into Laurel's quim, taking her out. The sensation of Kara milking him at the same time speeds up his road to climax.

"I'm going to explode."

"Oh, honey, I know. Don't slow down. I want you inside me!"

"Seriously, Laurel, I'm going to explode."

His manhood rocks Laurel and gets her entire body tingling. He's a fast blur and the energy spreading through the body of Barry's duplicate almost is blinding.

His muscles tense up and Barry's duplicate knows the end of his lifecycle is here. He knows he's about to finish and going to leave his mark on Laurel.

Barry grunts and bottoms out completely inside of Laurel.

"Don't say you weren't warned."

His manhood goes off like a fire hose and pastes the inside of Laurel. She arches her back to accept the immense release, burying inside of her body. A constant and never ending wave of seed just spilling inside of her body at this amazing rate, sends Laurel to her tipping point.

Then, his body sizes up and release a shower of his essence all over Laurel. Thick white fluid covers Laurel's face, chest, stomach, legs, pretty much every inch of her body. It's dripping in Barry's spunk from the duplicate reaching the end of its lifespan.

"He warned you."

Barry focuses his full attention on Kara and gets her gushing all over his manhood. He holds onto her backside and edges her down onto him. Kara repeatedly slaps down onto him and moans in delight. The friction of their loins touching together makes this one of the best feelings ever.

He closes in on the end. Thankfully, Barry's not going to reach the same sticky end his time duplicate did. Still, the tension of his balls are about ready to blow.

Kara works her box down onto him at a very feverish pace. Barry holds the underside of her chest and works her over. She repeatedly drives down on ther.

The twitching above him of Kara and the rapid fire milking sends Barry completely over the edge. He cups Kara's ass and drives himself into her.

The friction of her loins burns and presses against his manhood. Barry groans and then without another word, shoots his load into Kara.

Kara leans back and takes Barry as deep inside of her possible. The warm fluids painting her insides sends Kara further and further down, her nails digging against Barry's back the second she descends upon him.

"That's perfect."

"You really are."

Kara just smiles and finishes milking every last ounce out of Barry's spent balls. The two of them collapse in a sweaty and sticky heap, feeling the afterglow of an amazing sex session.

The minute she leaves Barry, Kara gets a good grip of Laurel. Lying spread eagle on the other end of the room, looking like a used condom with how much semen is dripping off of every nook and cranny of her body. The thick spunk covering Laurel's body moistens Kara's lips.

"Let me help you clean up."

Kara moves over to enjoy the buffet laid out in front of her. What kind of super friend would she bet if she left Laurel in a state like that? She indulges in Laurel, waiting for Barry to join them in another steamy and sticky round.

 **To Be Continued on 9/17/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

The crowd gathers along at a very prominent museum in Central City. Barry is among then, along with Iris. There's many people there, and outside, it's a bright and sunny day. Iris turns to Barry with a smile on her face.

"I'm just glad I was able to get here in time. When Doctor Helena Sandsmark comes back from a trip and brings with her a mysterious artifact, you know it's going to be a big deal."

"I can tell."

The last few months since the incident involving Grodd and AMAZO have been very quiet for Barry as the Flash and as himself. He's settled into a nice and calm routine, but he was just gearing up for the next challenge, which was to come.

An attractive and professionally dressed brunette woman approaches the top of the stage. It can only be Doctor Helena Sandsmark, who smiles and turns her neck to address the crowd.

"Thank you for all coming out here. I really appreciate that you're here."

Everyone applauds and Iris turns to get a prime spot in the crowd. Barry languishes a bit in the crowd. He's just here as an observer, not a reporter after all. His hands clamp together when he watches.

"As you know, it's been a long time since I've been back in the States. And it's been a long time since I've been back into Central City. I forgot how rabid the press is for information."

Everyone buzzes and nods knowingly at these words. Doctor Sandsmark breaks out into a soft smile when her eyes flicker all over the people in the crowd.

"And I've unearthed something which can shine some new, fresh light on an ancient civilization. Something which might be able to answer the questions of the unknown."

Two of Doctor Sandsmark's assistance crack open the box. They pull out a necklace with a thick gold chang. The pendant swings back and forth in a hypnotic way and Barry finds himself a bit intrigued as them.

"What ancient civilization is it from, Doctor Sandsmark?"

"Well, that's the thing we're hoping to find with extensive study. It may be some lost relic of the Aztecs and the Mayans. Every now and then again it does…."

The artifact clicks to life as if almost on cue. The members of the press lean in to watch the artifact engulf the area with a very solid and amazing hum. The hum only gets louder the more the artifact sways back and forth and even Barry finds it interesting to view this artifact in such a position.

Perhaps it's just him though, but hearing an artifact hum like this, it's a slight bit unsettling. He does not know what, but it just is. Barry gets those goosebumps up the back of his neck.

"And as you can see, this gives off power. I'm sure every scientist in the city would like to study it, but myself and my team have the rights."

Everyone applauds and moves over to ask questions. Barry notices a gruff looking gentleman moving in. At first, Barry does not pay him any attention, he seems like to be some kind of security guard. But now, he's moving in a bit further over.

The lights in the room go out for a second. Everyone screams at the top of their lungs for the one minute the light is out.

"There's no need for alarm people."

The lights come back on and Helena Sandsmark's eyes widen when she realizes the artifact is gone. The members of the press mutter amongst themselves.

Barry slips through the confusion, noticing the guard making his way towards the side entrance. Barry walks back and then disappears before reappearing around the corner to face him as the Flash.

"What you got. It doesn't belong to you!"

"Out of my way, speedster."

Flash grabs him by the arms in a blink of an eye.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you do that."

"I SAID OUT OF MY WAY!"

The man shifts slightly and a large spiked wrecking ball shoots out of his chest, knocking Flash backwards. Flash bounces up like a pinpong ball striking the edge of the wall. He charges towards the man only for him have to shift into mud and ooze down the sewers.

Several photographers are outside, taking pictures of the Flash, just as the thief literally slips through his fingers. The only thing left behind is the large clump of mud in Barry's hand, leaving him with so many questions, and not enough answers to go along with those questions.

X-X-X

The only thing is to bring the mud back to Star Labs and analyze it. Jesse and Caitlin view the mud wiggling around with their mouths open. Jesse prods the mud which wiggles and almost shoots a long rope of it out before retracting. It tries to shoot off of the table, but Caitlin pulls it back into position.

"Remarkable, it's almost trying to return to its master copy."

"The thief. I didn't know we had any shape-shifting metas that can turn into mud."

"No, not mud, clay."

Caitlin takes a second to analyze it and run a background check in the computer.

"And it turns out that there's DNA on the mud and I've been able to find a match in Oracle's criminal database."

"So lay it out me."

Caitlin smiles and brings up a picture of a dark-haired pretty boy wearing a tomb raider costume.

"The guy's name is Matthew Hagen. He's a down on his luck actor, who decided to try and get himself back into the spotlight with a series of Video Blogs where he went to mysterious and exotic caves and tombs."

Jesse snorts when seeing this guy.

"Doesn't look like a guy who would be up for much exploring?"

Caitlin shrugs and responds with a smile.

"Yeah, well he's what you get if you cross Indiana Jones with Edward Cullen. Not exactly the best combination. I half expect him to sparkle."

Caitlin catches a look at Jesse's confused face.

"There are some things that you're better off not knowing."

"Okay, I gotcha."

Caitlin frowns while going over the information.

"It's very odd how he just ended up stoppping posting online. Given how much of a social media whore he was. His last post was six months ago, until he struck at a museum in Bludhaven. And then in Coast City. And then in Metropolis. And now in Central City."

"Seems like he's after something."

Caitlin takes Barry's suggestion carefully and nods. She suspects he's on the money as usual.

"Yes, but what? We don't know much of anything about the necklace."

X-X-X

After the accident, Hagen can barely hold himself together, both mentally and physically. The chemicals he took only helps stabilize a very messy process, and after a time, they stop holding him together. Science does not solve his problems.

"All of these trinkets are useless. They said they would cure me. They have no idea what I'm going through."

Hagen punches the wall and grunts. He punches the wall a couple more times and his fist puffs up. Blood oozes from it and then it heals over.

The artifact in the palm of his hands is the latest object that they want him to steal. What they hope to accomplish with such an object, Hagen does not know. However, only he yearns for a cure to fix him.

"I'm sick of taking pretty little trinkets. I want my cure!"

The loud voice echoes and Hagen holds the necklace into the palm of his hand. Something happens, when it starts to glow. The former actor and explorer keeps his eye on the necklace.

"What's this? What the hell is going on?"

The hum of the necklace gets louder. The voices start echoing him the back of his head and there's something in the necklace just calling for him. There's just something chanting for him, calling his name.

"Well, this is interesting."

Hagen holds the necklace into his hand and it absorbs into his body. The mystical power changes him on a cellular level. The man made of Clay turns back into Matt Hagen with a glow added to his body. Once he gains further control, the glow subsides and he takes a deep breath.

"Fascinating. This is fascinating."

He grows in size and shifts into a more buff version of himself. He makes his hair shinier and sleeker. Hagen takes a good look at himself in the mirror, breaking out into a wide ear to ear grin.

"Hello, handsome. You're looking perfectly find today."

He can fight anyone. He can take on the entire world just like that. Matt Hagen finds himself ready to go out there and take his new body for a spin.

X-X-X

There's most certainly something weird going on the moment Flash returns outside. He has to get Hagen, find out what he's up to.

He makes his way downtown and finds a man who looks like a buffer version of Hagen exiting a coffee shop. Flash shows up to face him.

"So, taking your new toy out for a spin?"

Hagen's attention turns to Flash. A wicked grin passes over the face of the actor while taking in the speedster. This was going to be the true test of his newfound abilities.

"Oh, look, it's Central City's favorite son. Trying to come here and stop me. You have no idea what it's like to be me. You have no idea what it's like to go through hard times. You've never had any adversity in your life. You think you're privileged...stepping on the little guy…."

Hagen's arms extend to large clay hammers. Barry's quick to dodge them and then he raises his hand to shoot a lightening bolt at Hagen. Hagen flies ass over tea kettle and lands on the ground with a splat. He bounced up like a super ball.

"You absorbed it didn't you?"

Six clay arms shoot out as the people scream. Barry dodges them and punches off Hagen's arms to snap them back.

"Yeah, I absorbed them, I can be more powerful than any before. I can change the world. I can do whatever I want and it's not like anyone out there can stop me!"

Hagen's booming voice echoes for everyone to hear. He blocks Flash from lowering the boom down onto him. Flash vibrates out and sends Hagen staggering back a couple of steps. Flash bombards him with punch after punch, hitting him with a rapid fire flurry.

"I can turn into anyone."

Hagen shifts into an exact duplicate of Flash.

"Especially you."

Flash charges Hagen. Hagen dodges and is at the other end of the street.

"We have a problem. Not only can he duplicate people, but he can duplicate powers that…."

Hagen punches Flash in the stomach at a super fast speed. Flash rockets off of the ground. Hagen grabs him by the scruff of the neck and tosses him on the ground. A series of rapid fire punches rock him before Hagen knocks him around.

"I guess I'm now the fastest man alive Flash.

He whips Flash from wall to wall, the speed rippling through the street when the two engaged in battle.

The power of the artifact allows Hagen to tap into the same elements which powered Flash and he feels like a god. He feels like nothing can stop him.

"Evil speedster. Been there, done that."

Despite his bravado, Flash's mouth oozes with blood. His injuries cannot heal fast enough before Hagen inflicts more on them with super speed.

"My cells are changing at a deep level. I am a god. Do you hear me?"

Hagen's eyes glow and he rapidly fires clay balls at Barry at super speed. The super fast projectiles hurt, with Barry dodging some of them, but they come so fast that he inadvertently directs himself into the path of others while dodging some. He coughs from the impact. One massive clay fist comes down on Barry's face and folds him up like a cheap shoot dropping down to the ground.

Suddenly, from the corner, a lasso wraps around one of Hagen's arms. Hagen finds himself unable to move from the lasso.

A flying kick sends Hagen flying backwards. He drops down onto the ground. Every muscle inside of his body is burning.

Hagen vibrates the ground and vibrates through it, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

Barry coughs, gagging, and feeling the pain in his internal organs when he staggers around. A figure comes towards him and offers a hand.

"We need to get you back for medical attention."

Barry looks up with a smile and comes face to face with a wonderous woman.

"Hello Diana….just give me a minute. I can get us back quick."

"Of course."

X-X-X  
"You're Wonder Woman!"

This is the tone of voice which comes out of Caitlin Snow when she comes face to face with the Amazon Amazon. Iris and Jesse are also looking on at awe. Iris turns her attention towards Barry.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I do."

Iris gives Barry the eye and Barry just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, then you could have hooked me up with an interview with her, this entire time, do you realize...she's just...she's really amazing...an inspiration for anyone, really, not just women, but seriously...she's Wonder Woman."

Diana takes Iris's statement in stride.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Iris. And I'm just another woman, helping out where I can."

"She says she's just another woman. She's not just another women, she's the pinnacle of all women, the women that all women wishes she could be...and she's here...with us at Star Labs."

Barry chuckles at Iris's excited tone and stretches his hand to rest it on her shoulder. Iris only calms down ever so slightly and gets back into the conversation.

"Yes, she's here, and you really are meeting her. Why don't you take a deep breath and just relax for a minute?"

Iris shakes her head in response. How does anyone expect her to relax with this.

Jesse clears her throat. She has to be the mature one despite being the youngest of the three women here. There's something very much wrong with that, at least in Jesse's mind.

"Could we focus on the fact that some deranged madman who can shapeshift can now duplicate someone's powers?"

Caitlin's mood grows as frosty as that of that super powered alter ego.

"Yes...we should do that. Especially given that he knocked Barry around like a superball."

"Good thing Diana showed up when she did."

Diana just smiles. The moment she saw Helena's press conference, she knew she would have to be there. She turns to the rest of the crew at Star Labs and responds in a somber voice.

"I know exactly what the necklace is. It belongs to a sorcerer who my mother defeated centuries back. I don't know how it ended up in South America when it did. There's voices inside of it, voices which have driven all of the occupants mad."

Barry leans back, rubbing the top of his skull.

"And given Hagen's not the most stable person in the world right now, that's really not good at all."

"We have to find it."

"Do you have any idea to track it?"

Diana leans in and looks pretty thoughtful with a idea sinking into her mind.

"If your satellites can find large spikes of energy, then we can find him."

"Right."

Barry steps out into the main hallway. Iris follows behind him, concern swimming through her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, physically I'm fine."

"But, your ego's bruised."

"Yes, kind of. It's just I thought I was done dealing with evil speedsters."

"Well, technically he just used the artifact to duplicate your powers."

Barry peers out of the corner of his eye at Iris who responds with a very casual shrug.

"I know this doesn't make things any better. It is what is. But, you're going to stop this. I'm going to see if I can dig up anything. Let's just hope Hagen doesn't get the bright idea to ruin your reputation."

Barry groans, because he knows there's a high chance of that happening. A few seconds pass before he takes out the cell phone.

"Oracle."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to see if you can find something on a criminal that I'm dealing with…."

"Matthew Hagen? Better known as Clayface?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I did see you accessing his file. So, I did some more digging and found his final expedition. You might find it interesting."

"Lay it on me."

X-X-X

Caitlin realizes the one fundamental flaw in their plan.

"And I don't think that I can track him without him using his powers."

Jesse puts a hand on the back of the chair and gets Caitlin's attention.

"Or, the artifact managed to...you know what, I don't think I'll ever understand magic."

Diana gives the younger woman a sympathetic smile. The number of magical artifacts she's encountered, well she knows that magic defies pretty much all logical comprehension and explanation.

"Barbara found something. I don't know if it means anything, but it's a video file of Hagen's last expedition. It was uploaded to the Internet, but it was never posted to anywhere."

Diana smiles in a reassuring way at Barry.

"We should look at it there."

They see the image on Hagen moving through the cave. He looks at the camera with a smile as he hovers over a pit. Caitlin's eyes widen and Diana looks a bit forlorn as well the second what Hagen's looking for comes into full view. It's no mistaken what it is in fact.

"Lazarus Pit."

Sara mentioned the Pit to Barry before, but this wasn't the one on Nanda Parbat that Nyssa destroyed. Instead, it's something else. There's some more data coming in from Barbara.

"And apparently, this was an experiment form HIVE that gone wrong. They found a Pit to use, but Darhk decided to enhance the pit. They tried to replicate Mirakuru…."

Caitlin groans at that thought. After she has a good long groan, Barry presses on with more information.

"Of course, it just corrupted the pit, and the three HIVE agents in sent down there to test it, they melted when entering the pit."

The ledge gives away before their eyes and Hagen plummets off of it to the pit. Despite being a grade A asshole, Hagen does not deserve a fate. They watch the images flash on the screen of Hagen literally falling apart, before becoming one with the pit.

Nothing, nothing other than silence. Barry waits for what to happen next. There's a bit in the footage when something shoots out of the pit and everything fades to black.

"I found Hagen."

Caitlin finally thinks that there's some headway. Barry's about to move to the door, but Caitlin grabs him.

"If you're going to take on Hagen and he steals your speed again, you better take this."

Caitlin hands Barry a large metallic box shaped like an audio speaker.

"What's this?"

"Speed dampener."

Barry cannot resist and make a comment about this object.

"And you just happened to have this lying around."

Caitlin shoots in a raised eyebrow and intends to elaborate on this bit.

"Well, the number of evil speedsters you encounter, we figured we should work on something. And...well in case you ever got brainwashed….you never know...just to be on the safe side."

Barry agrees with this, although there's a part of him who hates how this is news to him. Caitlin does not relinquish the grip on his hand, rather she reinforces it.

"There's just one tiny problem. It shuts off the speed of anyone near it. And that includes you, Barry."

"I've been training with Sara. I'm not the best, but I think I can handle myself without my speed."

"I'm coming with."

Barry's not going to turn down Diana helping out. And Cailtin raises to her feet. She closes her eyes and shifts into Frost mode. She gives them a smile.

"Let's go."

In case her speed dampener doesn't work, they need an extra trump card.

X-X-X

Hagen sits in his lab. The rush of the speed still pumps through his veins. Getting to play the hero is something that Hagen wanted to do for a long time. In one of his movies, but his agent told him that the producers thought he was too small time to play the lead hero. That just burns Hagen's ass and not in a good way. He drums his fingers against the wall.

He shows them, being the Flash better than the Flash. He even stopped a couple of bank robberies on his way back to the hideout. Granted, he pocketed some of the money, but should not he be compensated for his hard work?

"I can be anything that I want to be. All thanks to this beautiful little trinket. They want to see power, they want to disregard Matthew Hagen as a nobody. Well, I'll show them. I'll show them all. There's nothing that I can do. Soon, everyone will no my name."

The television screen in his apartment comes to life. Shadowy figures appear and Hagen turns his attention to them.

"It's about time I heard from you guys. But, I guess I didn't need you after all…."

"Yes, I agree, the artifact is everything we thought of, isn't it? You literally became the Flash in both body and power."

"Yeah, and that was something sweet. I'll tell you something else, the rush of the power. I know why he does it now. I know why he does it and I'm going to be a better Flash. Once, I kill him, I'll take over his life. I'm now the Fastest Man Alive."

The shadowy figure chuckles at Hagen's smugness.

"You don't really know the full power of the artifact, do you? It's best not to be put in the hands of some child."

"I'm not a child. I'm a man, and I have power now. Do you understand me? I have power. I'm the Fastest Man Alive!"

He zips around the room as the Flash.

"And yet, the Amazon's lasso turned you into putty."

"She got a lucky shot. It won't happen again!"

The voices in his head start chanting for him to rise up and gain more power. Hagen presses his hands down onto the top of his head and grunts a couple of times. Hagen rocks back and forth, digging into his scalp.

"And there's a problem. You're beginning to hear the voices because you aren't mentally stable enough to handle the true power."

"Shut up. That's not true. You know something else, I don't need you. I don't need any of you chumps. Do you hear me? I don't need any of you."

Hagen whips his hand out and them sends a blast of lightning into the television screen, shattering it.

"They said that Matthew Hagen is washed up. They said, he's not anything anymore. They say he's B-List. Well, no, I'm A-List. I'm the top of the heap and I'm going to prove it! There's nothing anyone can do now! I'm going to be the Fastest Man Alive."

The doors blast open and Hagen makes his way outside. The war drums of power beat in his hand.

"POWER!"

X-X-X

Flash, Frost, and Wonder Woman stand outside, and sure enough, a duplicate of Flash turns up right next to them. Several criminals fly onto the ground, crashing. The sickening sound of bones breaking.

The bystanders notice two Flashes facing against each other.

"It's over, Hagen."

"Yes, there can only be one, Flash. And it's not going to be you. It's going to me...because I'm the fastest man alive…."

The speed dampener slows him down. Flash trips him up and sends Hagen onto the ground. Hagen bounces up and he matches Flash's attacks. They go shot for shot with each other, with Hagen becoming Flash's exact mirror. It's like some kind of duplicating loop.

"You're going to bow at my feet Flash…."

A stream of cold energy hits Hagen in the back of the leg. Killer Frost gives him one of those soft smiles as she approaches him.

"You talk too much."

Hagen rolls over, groaning in agony. He turns over and tries to break himself free. Getting a look at Killer Frost, he shifts into her and is able to manipulate the ice.

"It's a good thing I'm gender fluid."

Hagen raises to his feet, putting a wicked grin on the face of Killer Frost which he stole.

"It's much more fun being the bad girl."

He speaks in an exact duplicate of Caitlin's voice and Killer Frost and Killer Frost come face to face, before sending beams of cold ice at each other.

Thankfully, one of them is glowing dark energy and it makes it easy to take out the real one. Diana puts her hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Get him in position. I have an idea."

"Hey, Hagen, I'm over here! I'm the one you want."

The second Killer Frost turns her attention towards Barry. Once again, Diana wraps the Lasso around him to secure him.

"Now!"

Barry vibrates his hand through Hagen's chest. Hagen shifts to Flash to Killer Frost and through several other people before the artifact breaks from his chest. He turns into a hardened statue, before shattering in response.

The artifact flies into the air, with Diana catching it. The smoke clears, and they stand over the fallen body of Clayface, as the smoke clears. All that's left of him is a few crumbled pieces of clay and a lot of unanswered questions.

X-X-X

Helena Sandsmark leans back in the chair of her office and rubs her temples in frustration. She gave all of the information she could, but the robbery was baffling. It's even more baffling the news coming out since that the Flash of all people, fought a man made of clay and then fought an exact evil duplicate of himself.

A soft knock on the door causes Helena to look up from her work.

"It's unlocked."

Helena's expression turns to one of wonderment for the briefest of brief seconds.

"Diana?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Helena responds with a nod. It has been a long time since she came face to face with Diana, and the Amazon Princess lights up the room with a smile.

"I reclaimed the artifact with help from Flash and Killer Frost."

Helena really thinks Killer Frost should have a different name in her own personal opinion, because that doesn't seem like a very heroic name. But, who was she to judge?

"Thank you but…."

"The artifact is too dangerous to have out in the general public. I know you put in a lot of hard work in finding it. Your benefactor will not be pleased…."

"Doctor Jason Burr, he seemed very pleased when I got my hands on the artifact. But, if it's dangerous, I think that someone more worthy of holding such an item should hold onto it."

"So, you want me to…."

"If you would, that would be great."

Diana smiles back at the good doctor. She's hoping Helena would say so. She sits down on the chair in front of the desk after Helena invites her to do so.

"I don't understand why this Clayface was after it."

"It's of great power. I don't think he was working alone. I think someone hired him."

Helena figures just about as much. She just gets so caught up in digging up these ancient treasures, she often forgets how there are some real life consequences to deal with them. That was one thing that rang home at her today.

"Take care of it. I'll take any heat necessary for having to give it up."

Diana just smiles and puts a hand on the shoulder of her colleague.

"Mom, I need help with my m…."

A thirteen year old blonde girl dressed in blue jeans and a tank top enters the room. Her blue eyes go wide the very second she comes face to face.

"Mom, Wonder Woman's in your office!"

She squeals like a fangirl and Diana chuckles in response at her engentic antics.

"And you must be Cassandra."

"Wonder Woman knows my name!"

She pumps her fist into the air. Helena chuckles at her daughter's output.

"Cassie, what did I tell you about barging into my office without knocking?"

The young girl looks down at her shoes with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um, don't?"

"Exactly."

Cassie takes a second to realize how lucky she is to come face to face with her hero. She had about ten million questions for her, naturally.

"I have so many questions for you, just so many questions. Did you really fight a minotaur? Is it true that you fought both world wars? Is Zeus really a great big dick?"

"Cassie!"

Diana chuckles at the interplay between mother and daughter.

"Yes, yes, and...absolutely."

Cassie no doubt has many more questions, but Helena giving her the mom look stifles the questions in the moment.

X-X-X

Barry stands on a rooftop overlooking Central City just as Diana appears at his shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Beautiful view up here."

"Yeah, especially now the city's quiet."

Diana slips a little bit closer to Barry.

"Did you give any thought to the matter we talked about? The last time we met."

"Yeah, I gave it some thought...and I think that it's a great idea to have a league of heroes consolidated, working together. Helping project the world."

Barry smiles and glad for Diana's feedback. Laurel and Kara both were all in, despite Kara being on a different Earth right now. Barry thinks that their lives might be easier sometimes if all of the Earths merged.

"When you get it off of the ground, you know how to get into touch with me...and if Iris wants that interview with me, tell her that I'll be more than happy."

"She'll be thrilled."

Diana smiles and wraps her arm around Barry to pull him in tight.

"Take care of yourself."

The Princess of the Amazons pause at the edge of the roof.

"And send Sara my regards if you see her before I do."

Barry smiles and waits for Diana to leave. He knows that there's going to be a lot of questions. And the most important one is who hired Hagen. There's someone who is causing him to bounce across city to city, in search of that artifact.

He heads back to meet with Iris for dinner and to pass her the good news. He got her an interview with Wonder Woman, something that many reporters would give their right arm to have.

It helps to have connections.

X-X-X

A temple with snake statues lining the wall is where several cloaked figures line up. A figure dressed in robes makes his way to the edge of the platform. He takes down the hood to reveal another hood, shaped like a cobra head.

"The League of Assassins and HIVE, their time will be at an end. Soon, we will rule over all and take back what is ours. All will bow before Kobra!"

 **To Be Continued on 9/19/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The following chapter contains shameless smut. No plot. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirty:**

In their bedroom, Iris straddles Barry's lap and gives him a hungry series of kisses when the two of them indulge in each other. Both lovers sit in their underwear, with Barry's hands moving as quick as possible, running their way down the small of Iris's back as the two of them make out. The loud sounds of lips smacking together echo through the room. Iris's mouth opens up a tiny bit and Barry's tongue drives further down her throat.

She moans and rubs up against him. The only barrier the two of them have towards meeting each other is their underwear. Barry unclips her bra and releases Iris's breasts out into the wild. He lightly teases them much to Iris's lustful enjoyment.

"Oooh, Barry."

Barry cups Iris's firm tit and then drops down onto it, sucking on her juicy nipple. Iris closes her eyes, breathing in and breathing out. Her entire body flares up with pleasure, with Barry assaulting her with a series of sucks on her nipple. Her juicy walls rub together, the thought of Barry being inside of her exciting Iris to no small degree. He pulls back and nibbles on Iris's neck to really get her going.

"That's the spot. Right there."

The hungry glint in Iris's eyes shows just how much she wants this. And Barry is willing to give it to her. His fast hands move to pleasure the extremely willing woman..

His shorts come off and the two meet together. Iris is ready to take him inside of her. She drops down onto Barry and shoves down onto him.

"Iris."

Their loins meet together, with Iris wrapping her legs around Barry to hold them into place with each other. Barry places his hands on her lower back and allows Iris to bounce up and down on his cock. Her sexy body, rising and dropping causes a stir in Barry. Barry holds onto her, running his hands all over her back. There's a moan coming from Iris and Barry leans into her nipple, sucking on it, nice and hard.

Iris enjoys the feeling of her lover burying himself deep into her as far as possible. Their skin meets together and their bodies sizzle. Barry speeds up a little bit and Iris drops down onto him. Engulfing Barry's member deep inside of her tight box, flexing and releasing him.

His face drops onto her chest and sucks on her tits. This gets Iris howling with pleasure. Her hands reach onto the back of his head and push deeper and deeper face down into her. Iris clutches the back of his head and another moan follows. Barry's really going to town on her and really making this exciting.

Barry's not one to slow down once he gets going. The skin connects with each other. Barry cannot help and just drive himself deeper into Iris. Grabbing ahold of her ass gets Iris going, dropping and rising on him. Taking more and more of Barry into her tight box, clamping down and releasing it.

Iris gushes all over his manhood, sending a flood of juices down from the tip of his cock onto his lap.

"Go for it...I want to feel you...inside of me...all the way."

The sweet friction of her walls encourages Barry to delve in even further.

"I do too...so good..so good….I can't stop."

Their hips both become a blur thanks to the combination of their speed powers. Iris rubs her walls up and down on him. Barry's hands cup Iris's bouncing tits and give them the worship they deserve. Feeling them just mold into her hand causes a wave of excitement to build through Barry's body. His loins, aching already, are about ready to reach their breaking point. All he needs to do is shove himself a tiny bit deeper into Iris.

Iris is never one to back off, not by the slightest. Their bodies become one with each other, with Iris dropping down to Barry and releasing him. The hunger in her eyes just builds, the further she sends herself down onto him. She makes sure to get all of Barry inside of her, milking his incoming orgasm.

Her own hits hard and moans fill the air. Barry's back onto her chest and cupping her bouncing globes. Iris tilts her head back and shows an immense amount of pleasure. Barry's all in on her.

Again, Iris comes and Barry somehow holds back despite the very warm pleasure clamping down onto him. She can feel how thick his balls are and how much that hurt. How much he must be fit to burst. Iris grabs onto the side of his neck and drops down onto him. Flesh just smacks down onto each other, with Iris clamping down onto him and releasing his cock from between her walls.

"Mmm..want this...all the way."

Those wet walls keep closing down onto Barry and releasing him from Iris's grip. He knows there will not be that much time, just a little bit further before Iris has him in her grasp. Barry holds on, sliding his way into Iris and driving his cock into her body.

Their hips turn into a blur as Barry's climax reaches near. He can only enjoy the eye. He takes two handfuls of Iris's ass and allows her to keep dropping down onto him. His long time friend and lover continues her bouncing all the way down, taking more and more of Barry inside of her until her walls close down onto him.

"Fuck...fuck...it feels so fucking good."

Barry clutches onto Iris and he would have to agree. It feels so good to be honest. So good that he cannot hold back on Iris any more.

Iris sees it and gets a wild look in her eyes, with a big old smile.

"I don't want you to hold back. I really want you to let it go, baby. Just release yourself. Your mine...you're here...and you're mind."

"I'm so close."

"I know, and we should get you a little bit closer."

Iris flexes her walls down onto Barry, working over his stiff tool with everything she has. Barry holds on to her tight and keeps working away. His balls slap their way against her thighs. Iris rubs against him and takes more of Barry inside of her. The two reach their climatic end point. Both of them feel it, both of them understand it. Barry clutches her chest and then allows her to drop down onto him.

"Just a little closer."

Barry shoves Iris down onto them and their loins meld together. This allows Barry to lurch up and start to fire his seed deep inside of Iris's chambers. The sensation of release is very good for Barry. He holds down onto Iris, planting as much of his immense load into her as possible.

The toes of Iris West curl up and she lets out an excited squeal. He's just so deep inside of her, it's almost obscene. Almost in fact, but not completely. Barry's fingers cup her nipples, holding them together, squeezing them, and making Iris just gush over the top with excitement.

The two break apart. Barry puts a hand on Iris's head and the two of them enter a steamy makeout session.

They are not alone. The mouth wrapping around Barry's cock the moment that he leaves Iris is proof enough of that.

"Hi, Caitlin."

Caitlin looks up, never once breaking ranks around Barry's manhood. She slides down from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base.

Not to be left alone, Jesse crawls onto the bed and steals a kiss from Iris. Her fast fingers roll over Iris's body and make her horny as hell.

"Jesse."

Jesse explores Iris's body in a blink of an eye, stimulating all of the pleasure centers. The sexy brunette speedster, completely naked, drops down between Iris's thighs and starts munching away at the cum dripping from her. The horniness drips from between her thighs.

"Oooh, damn it!"

Barry puts one hand on the back of Caitlin's head to steady her mouth around his cock. Her sexy slurping is second to none. The other hand on the other hand, drives between Jesse's thick thighs and into her pussy. He gives his fellow speedster a super fast fingering which puts her on the edge.

A flare up of energy hits Jesse hard. Barry knows how to manipulate her body and this causes her to moan. His fingers deep inside of her is a treat, a treat almost as good as the one she's eating from Iris's sweet snatch, although there are really few things that compare.

Jesse swirls her tongue as deep into Iris and the moans from the older woman serve as a good indication that there's a job well done. There's a lot of juices flowing and Jesse knows how to make them flow even more.

And Barry knows how to make them flow from Jesse. His hands vibrate inside of her to stimulate the woman with increased pleasure.

Caitlin enjoys the taste dripping from Barry's cock. Granted, there's a part of her who wishes that it was her juices that she sucks off of Barry's manhood, but she's not about to complain. Iris is a pretty sweet taste as well. She bobs her head up and down, getting Barry nice and hard. The second she pulls away, Caitlin rests a hand underneath his cock and gives him a smile.

"We wouldn't want you to explode just yet."

Caitlin's naked body rises to her feet. She sits on the bed with her legs spread. Whether or not Barry's going to eat her out, or just fuck her, she does not know. She's plenty wet from sucking his cock and also observing Barry and Iris.

"Well, your move, Mr. Allen."

Caitlin adds onto the statement with a bite on her lip which makes her dead sexy. Barry climbs between Caitlin's legs and drives himself into her wet pussy. She moans when the two of them enter a state of carnal lust with each other. Barry holds Caitlin's arms down onto the bed.

"You're asking for it."

"I do believe...I was kind explicit...when I said that I wanted you to to fuck my brains out!"

Barry slides his big cock deeper and faster into Caitlin. His balls slapping against her and then making her just moan in pleasure. Her wet walls close down onto him and then releases him. Barry holds down onto her thighs and then shoves down into him.

He bounces up and down onto her body. Caitlin's legs wrap around his waist and pushes Barry inside of her. His hands move quickly and touch her in all of the right spots. She melts underneath him and a brief appearance of Killer Frost shows just how much she's smitten with their lover as well. Barry holds onto her, spreading Caitlin's legs far and ride and just fucking the daylights out of her.

"I want you to keep this up. Don't stop….don't slow down…..I want you...to keep it up. Don't slow down!"

"I believe you already said that."

Caitlin tightens her grip around Barry's hips with her legs. Her legs slide around his ass.

"It bears repeating. Show me the stud you are by fucking me sideways. Fuck me crosseyed. Just like this...hard like this. Barry...keep it up...don't stop...don't you ever stop. Mmm….harder...faster...deeper! Ram it into me...keep it up...and fuck me all night long."

Barry is inside of her and hitting all of the perfect points to make the woman moan in increased pleasure.

On the bed, Jesse and Iris kiss each other with burning passion. The taste of Barry on Jesse's lips sparks a fire inside of Iris. Their nipples grinding together with the hot feeling just building between the both of them escalate. And escalate they do, with Iris's hands rubbing down Jesse's back. She kisses her a bit more deeply and Jesse pulls back. A strand of salvia between both of their mouth's breaks.

The two lady speedsters slide into each other. They start to scissor each other, allowing the heat to just build between them.

"Fuck...Jesse...that's good."

"I know, Iris...that's really good. Fuck me...fuck my pussy with yours."

Iris runs her fingers down Jesse's leg. She's unable to keep her hands off of her beautiful partner. Her sweet little pussy closes and releases. She's as horny as hell with Jesse leaning in to take a nibble from Iris's nipples. Her bouncing breasts become a tantalizing treat for the horny speedster.

She's all in, they're both all in. Their bodies merge with each other, heat emitting from them. From their loins when they just connect with each other.

Barry enjoys Caitlin's legs and the rest of her body. The sexy scientist squirming beneath him gives him a sense of power and energy. Barry holds onto Caitlin, clutching onto her tight and then driving into her. Their skin sizzles together in a very good and intense feeling. The erotic desire building between their bodies keeps things going to a fever pitch. Barry holds her chest and releases it.

"Deeper. Oh, Barry….you know how to...you know how to really drive me insane!"

"Guilty as charged."

He rams himself into Caitlin as far as possible and makes her just breath. Every now and then, Jesse and Iris dart over to give Caitlin a quick kiss or caress of her jiggling breasts before indulging back in each other. This adds another dimension to the fun and games.

Barry holds himself back, making Caitlin's orgasm just drag out. He's deep inside of her, driving deeper and faster into Caitlin. She clutches onto him tight, moaning into his ear.

The gushing from underneath him sends Barry into a series of deep and powerful thrusts. Her body squirms, and Barry holds on tight to Caitlin, holding onto her and then driving into her body. Caitlin clutches her hands against his back and allows him to go in so much deeper. His massive cock slides its way deep inside of her body and stretches her completely out.

Caitlin clamps down onto him and releases him. Her moans continue to escalate with Barry burying himself deeper and deeper into Caitlin.

"So close."

"Yeah, me too."

Barry holds back long enough to allow Caitlin's orgasm to reach its natural conclusion. He buries himself a bit faster, deeper, and harder inside of her body. He's reaching the peak, just a little bit deeper, and Caitlin's all the way with him. He's all in on her, and making her just moan into his ear.

"A little bit closer."

Caitlin lets herself go on him. The fast touches and grabs on her body stimulate all of Caitlin's nerve endings, driving her further and further to the point of pleasure. Something has to give, with her wet core just closing in on Barry and making him feel so good. She holds on tight, working her hips up and down on the bed. Their skin smacks together the faster Barry goes into her and Barry can go inside her fast.

Barry clamps down onto her and then releases her chest. He milks Caitlin's bouncing breasts and her hot body just melts underneath him. Barry's almost in her, so close, so very close to exploding. Caitlin's silken walls wrap tightly around him along with her legs.

Finally, Barry loses it inside of Caitlin. The explosion of white light between his eyeballs signals his roaring climax. Barry clutches her hips and slams down into Caitlin. He fills up her body. Barry keeps up with her and Caitlin squeezes his body between her legs. She moans harder, faster, as Barry keeps filling her with his cock. Slamming deeper and deeper inside of her body, it's a really good thing to feel.

Barry pulls completely out of Caitlin and leaves her dripping with hunger. The very second he's out, Jesse's back in. She squeezes his cock and then moves down to briefly suck his balls.

Her bright eyes look up towards Barry. A panting Iris is at the end of the bed and Jesse looks at him, ready ot go.

"I really hope that you have one more load in these for me, Barry."

Jesse squeezes Barry's balls and makes him just groan. There's an intense amount of pleasure just building through his body. She turns around and her ass points in the air. Barry puts his hands on Jesse's ass and squeezes it. A spank of her tight ass makes Jesse just smile.

"Come and get it."

Barry drags his manhood against the back of Jesse's leg to show her how hard and ready he is for her. Jesse keeps wiggling her sweet bum in his face and Barry rears back, cracking the palm of his hand down on it. Jesse fires back with a sultry smile, the closer Barry gets to her. He's almost ready to go in deep on her and Jesse needs him, needs him in the worst way possible. That cock comes close to sliding into her.

Then Barry grabs her hips and then pushes into her. Jesse has the perfect ass for grabbing onto for leverage to drive into her from behind. Jesse vibrates teasingly against him, sending pleasure tremors against him.

"Damn it, girl, you're too much."

"No, I'm just enough for you, and your big gorgeous cock. Ram that into me Barry. Fuck my brains out. Go ahead, and take me, right now."

Barry takes Jesse into the bed. He cannot have enough of this gorgeous woman. Her hot walls clamping down onto him and releasing him. He leans in, rotating his fingers against Jesse's back and causing her to just gush out in excitement. He picks up the pace and makes Jesse's toes curl in response.

Iris and Caitlin crawl towards each other. Caitlin takes the first plunge, grabbing a handful of Iris's hair and leaning in to kiss her. Her entire body connects with each other. Iris and Caitlin enter a very intense makeout session with each other, their tongues driving back and forth with each other.

They keep smacking their lips and with Caitlin shoving her tongue deep down Iris's throat, she lets out a very passioinate moan. Nipples rub together as things get steamy between them.

Another steamy action occurs with Caitlin pushing Iris down onto the bed. They devolve into a tangled mess of lips and limbs, kissing each other hard and fast. Their fingers roam down the other's bodies, and the horniness hits them very hard. Iris pinches Caitlin's nipple and causes her body to shudder in response.

"Fuck."

Iris sinks her finger into Caitlin and acts like a constant vibrator effect. She rubs herself up and down.

Off to the end, Jesse reaches until she finds Iris's dripping slit and fingers her while she fingers Caitlin. Barry's at the back of this erotic train while driving deeper into Jesse. Her silken walls close down onto him and then release him. Barry pushes in and pulls out.

Barry holds on to her and cannot help and speed up a little bit. Jesse's walls clamp tightly around him and pleasure every inch of his manhood. He gives a grunt, going in all the way on her and then pulling back before plunging back in. Barry goes back and forth on a constant basis, rocking her body with each thrust. He leans in deep and reaches underneath to cup her chest and Jesse sighs.

"Too much."

"I thought I was just enough for you."

"No, I'm just enough for you."

A spark of lightning against Jesse's nipple causes a chain reaction in her body to make her clutch tightly around Barry. Barry's holding himself back inside of her, just driving away at Jesse. Just working in as deep as possible inside of her tight pussy and clamping down hard.

"Oh, baby...that's the spot...fuck me so hard. THAT'S IT"

Barry clutches her hips tight and then sends a blast of energy into her loins. Jesse tightens around him and releases his cock. She moans, with Barry holding deeper and deeper into her. His hands grip her tight ass and releases it. A couple more smacks and Barry pulls back from her before situating himself and going all in on her.

All in and so very deep. Barry repeats his thrusts, going as far into Jesse as he can. He pushes her down onto the bed and almost pulls out of her before driving deeper inside of her. Barry squeezes her ass cheeks and spanks her a couple of times to really get this rolling.

"I'm going to lose it, I swear…."

Speaking of people who are going to lose it, Iris receives Caitlin's talented tongue inside of her snatch. The juices roll down her thighs when Caitlin eats her out. She's not sure how their positions switched, with Caitlin turning the tables and the position around on her. All she needs is Caitlin to go down on her and never stop.

Caitlin drinks from Iris's pussy, feeding on her. She cannot resist a single drip coming from the sexy speedster, and Iris cannot resist her tongue either. Caitlin pokes and prods in every single direction, slurping from Iris until she jerks up and down, breathing in heavily.

"Just too much."

There's a huge part of Caitlin who disagrees that it's too much. Although what's really too much is Jesse sticking her vibrating fingers as far into Caitlin's warm pussy as possible and really rocking her world.

Barry watches the sinful display of flesh with these three beautiful women. He holds onto Jesse and plants his rod deeper and deeper inside of her. His manhood drives faster into her, ramming deep inside of her. Barry pulls almost all the way out and slams deep inside of her.

"Jesse….cum for me. Come on, you want to feel so good."

Jesse's finger fucking Caitlin but she nods. Yes, she wants to feel good, really good. Her hot box contracts around Barry and pushes him to the brink. She's going to go off first and that's going to an exciting moment. Barry holds on deeply and plunges his way into Jesse.

He slides into her with an immense ease. That's how wet her pussy is. It engulfs him in her sweet lips. Jesse's moans coming from her other sweet lips really makes this all that much more exciting. He holds onto her and becomes a blur, their hips sizzling together with friction.

Barry taps into the energy guiding him and makes Jesse howl in pleasure. She gets constant orgasms per minute,every one of them becoming more intense than the last. Barry repeats his thrusts, smashing deeper and faster into Jesse, allowing her slick walls to imprison him and release him from her grip. He's all inside of her, really taking Jesse to the brink right about now.

"I'm so close. I'm so close I can feel it."

"Yes, you can feel it. And I'm feeling it too."

Jesse grips into the sheets to show her pleasure. His big balls slap down onto her thighs the faster Barry drives into her. A flare of energy lights up Jesse. Barry keeps driving into her and gets closer. Closer, she can feel it and she wants to edge Barry as close as humanly possible.

The end comes and the sounds of Iris and Caitlin moaning shows they come as well. Nothing is going to be more sweet than that final explosion from Barry.

Barry picks up the pace, driving faster and deeper inside of the younger speedster. Jesse holds on tight to Barry and clutches him. His balls almost break, with Barry sending his blasts of seed as deep into Jesse.

Jesse holds onto the bed and enjoys the orgasm from Barry. She comes at least two more times before Barry is finished filling the inside of her pussy. He fills her so fast that it rocks her body and causes her senses to explode with lust.

The sparks of lightning flowing between the two speedsters threaten the integrity of the bed. Thankfully, Barry's able to hold back enough not to reduce the bed to ash.

That can get expensive after a while.

Barry pulls out of Jesse and allows her to drop onto the bed. He feels content and she does as well.

The lovely trio of women turn to Barry and smile. Iris throws herself at him and attacks his neck and chest with kisses. Jesse goes after his abs, and Caitlin kisses down his legs. The stimulating attacks from the trio of lovely women drove Barry to the point of endless arousal.

It is not too long before the trio of women reaches Barry's loins. The energy flowing through the air stimulates them and drives them through another round of sex.

 **To Be Continued on 9/21/2018.**

 **Thanks for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

As usual, Barry shows up at the scene of the crime. Another body found on the ground, the face twisted into some kind of horrified expression. The Fastest Man Alive's eyes widen when keeping a good eye on the murder victim. A hand from the direction of his partner causes Barry's attention to turn away from the scene of the crime.

Patty joins Barry in looking over the body. She looks very somber when speaking.

"The third one in the last couple of weeks. Poisoned by the same unknown circumstances."

Barry takes a good look at him. It appears to be the same cause of all of the other poisonings. Mysterious wounds on the side of the neck, venom of an unknown origin, and then, there's absolutely no motive for the crime. Three motiveless deaths, by three people who appear to be your average Joes on the street. There's no connection to the crime, which leaves Barry seriously, seriously baffled.

He takes a few seconds to look things over. The discoloration of the man's lower face is something that will follow Barry into his nightmares for some time to come.

A hand from Patty's direction gets Barry's attention. Barry tilts his neck back, raising his eyebrow.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'll be honest, I don't really know what to think right now."

Patty figures about as much and she's baffled as well. The more questions that they try to answer, the more dead ends they hit. The murders have to be connected. The problem is, there's no connection, at least no obvious connection. Granted, all they have to do is find a cause of death, but even the origin of the poison is one where they're hitting dead end after dead end.

"Well, I haven't seen something like that in years."

The voice cause Patty to turn around. An attractive blonde woman, wearing a black leather coat, a tank top, and jeans steps into the picture. The boots add onto the outfit. Barry appears to known who she is.

"Hello, Barry. Good thing I decided to stop by."

"Sara."

Patty raises her eyebrow. The woman crouches down to get a good look at the man. Some kind of portable scanner device rests in her hand to get a better look. It beeps a couple of times.

"Patty, this is Sara Lance. Sara, this is Patty Spivot."

"I know."

Patty's eyebrows shoot straight up and she cannot resist making the one obvious comment regarding Sara. She cannot, it just seems so….

"Sara...you...weren't you?"

"Dead?"

The statement is done so casually that Patty's taken completely aback by it. Wordlessly, she responds with a nod. Yes, that's exactly what she's about ready to ask. Sara responds with a smile and puts her hand on Patty's shoulder, calmly patting it.

"Yeah, technically the first time people thought I died, I didn't die. I died though when one of my friends was brainwashed by her father to kill me. Long story there. And then I was brought back through a pit of mystical waters.. And then I was sent through time on a wild adventure, and now I'm here."

A few seconds pass with Patty just looking at her strangely. She thought she heard it all, especially being in Central City during the past couple of years. Sara just smiled at her.

"I didn't say it would make any kind of logical sense. That's just how my life goes."

"Right...so what are you…"

Sara looks wistfully done onto the body.

"I thought about being a CSI for a moment when I was younger, but I knew that somehow wouldn't fly. But, I suspect it was not to be, because….life decided to take me in a different path."

Sara shakes her head and then looks at them.

"The poison that you're looking for, it's harvested by a rare and deadly state that can only exist in certain Climates, in South America."

It's here where Barry shudders for just a second. There are very few times where he believes in coincidence and South America popping up again at this particular time is the furthest thing from a coicidence that he can manage.

"Have you…."

"I've run into the people behind it. It's a terrorist group, the leader calls himself Kobra."

A second passes as Barry wonders what they've got themselves in.

"Barry, we're going to have to get into touch with an old friend….nice meeting you by the way."

Patty nods. It's obvious there's something going on here with Barry and Sara, although given what Patty knows about Barry, that's one of the more obvious things, at least in her mind.

X-X-X

Sara and Barry step at the edge of a mountain range. Laurel joins them on their expedition. The trio gauges what exactly they have to do to get to the top of the mountain.

"And this is where Oliver is going to find himself."

"Yeah….although he's not the one we're coming to see."

Sara, Laurel, and Barry make the travel up of the mountain. Super speed actually causes more difficulties for Barry, so he takes it slow. The wind bites into his face and it takes some doing for him to get up the mountain. The Fastest Man Alive joins the White and Black Canary at the top of the mountain.

Outside of the mountain, they see an attractive dark haired woman, wearing white robes. She crosses her legs, in a very calm manner, arms folded as well. She's deep in meditation for at least the next several seconds before noticing that she has guests arriving on the mountains.

Sara is the first to greet her.

"Tatsu."

Tatsu Yamashiro breaks out into a smile. The woman rises to her feet and looks at them.

"Sara, Laurel...and you are…."

"Barry Allen…."

The woman nods when surveying Barry, his identity clicking with her.

"Yes, I know who you are now. Right this way."

The doors open up and Tatsu leads Barry, Laurel, and Sara inside. They come across Oliver who sits on the ground, arms and legs folded. At least he's had the decency to have a shave and a shower since the last time they met with each other. Oliver's arms fold and he takes several deep breaths.

"Oliver."

Oliver opens up his eyes. He looks from Sara to Laurel to Barry and smiles.

"So, you've come to check on me. You had nothing to worry about."

"You look a lot better than you did before."

"Yes, but healing takes time. And I'm nowhere near ready to take up the hood. At least, I'm not ready, just yet."

And there's also another point Oliver decides to not address. He does not think that under any good conscience he can take the hood away from Thea, who he gave it to in his stead. Especially when he was not mentally ready.

"Thea's doing a good job."

Oliver nods at Laurel's statement. He has no doubt she's doing a really good job, otherwise, he would not have chosen her. There's a part of him who thinks Thea would do a better job than he does.

It's time for Oliver to forge a path, a different path in life.

"We're actually hoping to ask Tatsu if she saw something. We're dealing with someone, he calls himself, Kobra."

Tatsu's mouth goes open for a second. Naturally, she knows of Kobra and what she knows of him, is not a good thing, in fact far from it.

However, it's Oliver, who is the one who speaks up.

"Yes, I saw him...when I was meditating. He says that he has big plans to raise his dark savior and all will bow before him. He's got people hanging on his every word. Typical cult leader."

Sara takes a second to look at Oliver, wondering what else he saw. There's only one thing she can ask of him.

"Anything else?"

"No, it was just a brief flicker. But, I'll never forget it. I thought it was important and I thought that you should know. Therefore I told you."

Oliver raises up to his feet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not…."

"Just stay here."

Tatsu's words are firm. She walks over to a wardrobe.

"I'll be back in two minutes."

If the signs are right, then Kobra should be taken down at all costs. She disappears to get changed. Sara turns her attention to Oliver.

"What happened with Felicity…."

"Is something that I don't want to talk about."

Oliver goes completely silent and Sara frowns at being shut completely town. She would think that after what she and Oliver had gone through, he would want to talk. His legs cross over and he enters a deep state of meditation.

Finally, after a long pause, Oliver snapped out of his trance.

"You should go to the temple on the North end."

X-X-X

The men in robes kneel before the altar before a large and dangerous looking state. The chanting grows louder, in volume. The men in the robes rise when their great leader appears at the top of a pedestal. He looks down at them, the smile widening over his face.

"Rise."

They rise and they all murmur when looking at the man around them. Kobra stands, risen higher than ever before. A few seconds pass with Kobra bowing down before them. His hood drops and reveals his snake like eyes. His white face terrifies most men. His true form turns into something else entirely.

"It's time for us to rise. It's time for us to show the entire world what we're truly about. We're truly about domination and we will show no remorse. We will go in and destroy anyone who gets in our way. They will all bow before us. They will all break before us."

The entire group starts muttering and the muttering gets even louder. Kobra's lips curl into a very devious grin. The grin grows even wider and gets even more devious.

Suddenly, the doors open up and two guards drag in another member the cult. His robes tattered and a haunted look on his face. His face completely twisted into a pained expression. The members of the cult all hiss.

Kobra looks unconcerned for a second. The cult member drops on the ground. Kobra descends with all of the agility one would expect from the likes of him. He drops against the ground, slithering a little bit closer. A single hand places on the back of the neck of the cult leader before he's rolled over.

Several symbols burn into the chest and stomach of the man. Kobra analyzes them all, with a calculating look in his demented eyes. He turns his attention to the other members of the cult, who all snap back.

"This is a message from her. This is a message from HIVE."

Kobra clutches his long snake staff and slams it to the ground. The torches on the wall light up to illuminate the temple. The sounds of chanting, combined with snake hisses fill the temple and put everyone on guard.

"The war is on."

The symbols flicker and the language on it indicates that she has basically slapped them all in the face. Kobra will destroy the last queen of HIVE and the organization will crumble. The League will follow after that.

X-X-X

The quartet of White Canary, Black Canary, Katana, and Flash arrive at the edge of the temple. As with most ancient temples, there's an unsettling vibe outside of it.

"Be careful."

Sara does not need to tell them twice that an old temple like this is bound to have traps and potential curses on it. She leads the way down the hallway. The torches on the wall light themselves when they step into the temple. The tiles on the ground and the stones on the wall flash to light with some kind of writing.

Flash takes a moment to calm himself down, even though his anxiety shoots a little bit over the top.

"Okay, that's not the slightest bit alarming at all...what do they say?"

"Warnings...telling us to turn back but…."

A figure in the shadows catches their attention. She's obviously navigated past all of the traps.

Barry switches on a device inside of his mask which lights up footprints on the ground.

"Follow my lead...do exactly as I do."

Black Canary, White Canary, and Katana all follow Barry's lead and more importantly trust he knows what he does. The person who enters the temple leads them in the right direction. Assuming she knows what she's doing as well and that's a very big assumption that they might not want to hinge their entire lives on.

Regardless, Barry, Sara, Laurel, and Tatsu move in to join the figure dressed in green. Her hood comes down and they notice the face of Nora Darhk.

Nora recognizes them as well. Her eyes blink into a blazing fire when catching a glimpse of them from all the way across the way.

"You should not have come here."

"We're after Kobra."

"I am too."

Two glowing daggers appear in Nora's hands before she hurls them at the heroes. The daggers hit the wall when they dodge. The walls behind them explode and very nearly barely them with debris.

Barry thinks it goes without saying that having some kind of temple explosion might end up triggering something. Her next attempt to throw a dagger is blocked when Barry catches her arm. Nora blasts him away.

"Magic is faster than light. And faster than the fastest man alive."

Barry picks up speed, just managing to avoid the attacks. Suddenly, something rumbles to light and the statues lining the temple comes to life.

One of them almost takes Laurel's head off with a swinging punch. The Black Canary blocks it and bombards the statue with a canary cry.

Sara fights one of the statues. The sword dropping on the ground from the statue Laurel destroyed gives Sara a weapon to deflect the statues.

Two of the statues block the way from Nora who rips open a wall. Her eyes flash and her mood does not improve any from what's on the other side.

"It's not here."

Nora opens up a portal to slip away from the temple. It was getting much too crowded for her taste.

Katana jumps from statue head to statue head, plowing said statue into the ground. The sword wielding woman turns around on the back swing and sends a decapitating twist with the sword at her adversary. The statue crumbles into dust the minute that it hits the ground.

The Fastest Man Alive throws his hand back and bombards the statue. Nora's getting away, but Barry's not going to let her slip away this time. He speeds through the portal.

Despite Barry disappearing through the portal being a huge problem, there's an even bigger problem right now. The fact that they are surrounded by statues who are alive and ready to smash them into bits.

Sara and Laurel go back to back, fighting off of the statues. Their team work only improves and it needs to be good to fight off those statue.

"Are you going to call in for back up?"

One of the axes from the statues clangs against Sara's staff. She kicked the head off while Laurel took out another statue with a Canary Cry.

"I'd rather not...given that my team's dealing with another problem...right about now."

Sara smashes one of the statues wit a wild swing. She releases a sonar device to destroy the statues.

"You have any idea where Barry went?"

Tatsu jumps into the air, swinging her sword and decapitating the statues with measured swings of her sword. The statues explode into dust. She drops to the ground, with a heavy breath, knowing somewhere that this is only half of the battle and the war is on.

Sara wipes a bead of sweat from her brow and comes up with the obvious statement.

"Nowhere good, I can tell you that much."

X-X-X

Flash skids to a stop and the ground is very much uneven. It took him a while to even get his footing. He is surrounded by floating rocks which rise up out of the ground and keep taunting him. The Fastest Man Alive needs to keep his head on a swivel. The voices in his head and the movement of shadows, this is worse than the Speed Force. In fact, multiping the speed force times a hundred gets a pretty good approximation of what he has to deal with.

"You really are the dumbest man alive."

Nora Darhk's eyes open with contempt when Flash moves towards her. She teleported out of the way and Barry flew ass over teakettle.

"Just surrender...if Kobra's after you…."

"Oh, really. I'm in this mess because of you, because of your arrogance. Because of Flashpoint...because if it wasn't for Flashpoint, my father would still be alive."

Barry looks at the one in a million shot he has to striking Nora off of her perch. He has to take it, even though it may open himself up for more attacks.

She's dangerous, powerful, and very unstable. Broken as well, and Barry thinks about how he would have been, if he did not have Joe and Iris after the death of his mother and his father being sent to prison.

Some people have the luxury, but many like Nora lead very troubled lives.

"I understand what it's like to lose parents…."

"At least you knew your father as an adult. I don't have anything….anything other than a shadow, a wraith, an echo of a man. Do you understand me? It's all because of you. It's all because of Flashpoint."

Nora nails Barry with a burst of magic which pins him down onto the ground.

"But, I can fix this. I know of a way to bring them back, and make sure that everything is right for her...so I can never become tormented...I still hear his voice in my head."

Nora presses Barry down onto the ground with the full force magical attack. Barry gasps and gags as his attempts to break free from Nora's attack are very futile. He cannot burst up out of the ground quick enough.

"Nora...listen...I know you're hurting...but the dead...they should be dead...they're dead for a reason."

Whether or not a single word Barry says gets through to Nora is unimportant.

"I know better than anyone else that trying to circumvent fate will be lead to…."

"You know, despite everything I thought that you would understand."

Barry vibrates through the rocks and manages to hang on to the bottom. It's a calculated risk where he's not going to drop into oblivion.

"But, you're arrogant and selfish. The Flash can only help himself, when his feelings are hurt. You brought your parents back, when it was convenient for you. Not caring how many other people will lose when your actions cause them torment. It's because you're selfish!"

Nora opens another portal and Barry follows her through the portal.

"Nora?"

They end up back in the temple and there's no Nora on the other end of it. He loops all the way back into the temple. Barry takes a deep breath, knowing what he must do.

X-X-X

Laurel blasts another statue with the Canary Cry to crumble it to dust. The statues just keep coming and naturally, the heroes are just going to have to keep fighting until their final breath. It's not the easiest thing in the world to be honest. One of the statues charges her and Katana nails the statue with a vicious swing with her namesake blade. The statue blasts into dust.

A blur comes through the wall and Flash knocks around the statues.

Sara notices a glowing stone on the wall which seems to be powering the statues. Nora must have activated it somehow.

"Laurel...blast that stone!"

Laurel does as she's asked and a Canary Cry bombards the stone until it shatters.

The second the stone shatters, the statues all collapse to the ground. In a heap of rubble. Everyone stands around and they can take a deep breath.

Light appears in the temple, almost blinding them. Barry shields his eyes for a second before he, Sara, Tatsu, and Laurel follow the pathway.

"And we still don't have any idea what Kobra is after or what is so important about this temple."

Sara lets out a very deep breath when appearing at the edge of the temple. The writing on the wall literally comes out in front of them.

"It's an old League legend. I'm not sure if it's what Kobra's after, but I think it's what Nora's after."

Barry cannot read the ancient writing. Sara's only happy to translate at the baffled expression on Barry's face.

"It's a Nexus Point, where legend says it can open a portal between life and death."

Everything clicks in Barry's mind.

"She wants to bring her parents back."

Laurel's expression turns completely dark when thinking about it. The image of her death before Flashpoint passes through her mind. It causes Laurel's stomach to turn, that echo in her mind. She stopped having the nightmares months ago, but they come back into her mind.

"And Kobra must be after something in here as well."

"Well, there's a dagger which is said to bring about a sacrifice...that's the rest of the legend."

Tatsu's mouth hangs open when she realizes what Sara's talking about.

"You would not be referring to the Dagger of Ducard, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

Barry looks around the temple. There's most certainly some weird traces of energy which cause him to take pause. Are any of these traces of energy going to lead him to Nora? He does not know. There's only one way to find out and that's to poke around the temple a little bit.

X-X-X

As of right now, there's nothing. Barry is able to search the temple, left, right, up, and down and very quickly. Sara, Laurel, and Tatsu do some poking around on the ground floor. He returned, frustrating burning through his body, when the obvious came to him.

"She's gone."

Barry takes a deep breath. Not because he's winded, he never gets winded. No, it's because he's extremely frustrated and for just cause. It just seems like with every time they try and get some kind of answer, there's just more questions which need to be asked.

"We're going to have to find it before she does."

Sara responds with a nod. She comes to the same conclusion. She tilts back and looks around thoughtfully.

"There's a slight problem with that. You know it, I know it, we all know it. The Nexus Point is only talked about in vague generalities, because finding it could mean disaster."

Laurel hopes beyond all hope her statement is true.

"If it exists."

Sara gives Laurel a few seconds pause and then gives her sister a very grim smile.

"Trust me, it exists. I don't want it to, but it does."

"I know...life really was a lot more simpler a long time ago."

"Life was never simple. We were just very sheltered."

Laurel sighs at this statement from her sister. When Sara's right, she's unfortunately right. She passes around the temple and takes a deep breath. It's a very frustrating feeling and one that only causes her frustration to grow. Tatsu breaks the silence.

"There's some things which never was meant to be tampered with."

A snort comes from Barry. Boy, he knew all about tampering thing things that should not be tampered with.

"And there's people who are going to tamper with."

He knows by now the folly of traveling through time. Nora's statement hit Barry especially hard. While, he knows Darhk's dead before Flashpoint, he wonders how much of Nora's current predicament is because of him.

"None of this is your fault. No matter what that witch says."

Sara's firm statement brings Barry back into reality.

"Maybe we missed something?"

Doubtful, but they just grasp at straws, with both the Nexus Point and the Dagger. It's a mystery which cannot be solved.

X-X-X

Nora sweeps into HIVE headquarters. She stops and looks around. The war with the Kobra Cult decimated her forces greatly. Not to mention getting involved in Grodd and Luthor's mad scheme also misdirected her focus from what was necessary.

That's over, that's done, and Nora can focus on what's important in life. The HIVE agents, as few of them, kneel before their queen. Nora sweeps in, barely even acknowledging them with the barest nod. She's a woman on a mission and is not in the mood to be trifled with.

Jinx steps in and kneels before her. Nora smiled at her devoted servant and waved her to a standing position.

"Rise...and follow."

The pink-haired drone nods and follows Nora deeper into the temple.

"I've uncovered more on the Nexus point, my lady."

Nora's interest piques. She knows Jinx is a useful servant. And she also can trust Jinx to give her an honest assessment about the flaws in a plan, even though they're not to Nora's liking. She puts a hand underneath Jinx's chin and then causes her to stare her down.

"Tell me everything you've found out."

"The dagger is one potential avenue, although there are others. Powers, unworldly, a black light which absorbs all life and reshapes it. And can also bring back those from beyond the grave."

"If it's mystical energy, it should not be beyond me to channel it, then."

Jinx looks a bit anxious and rightfully so. Nora motions for the servant of HIVE to continue and that she does.

"If the enchantment is not performed precise, there could be ramifications. Are you sure you want to go through with this, should we get everything we need?"

There's a long pause. The anxiousness in Jinx's voice causes Nora the slightest, most careful amount of pause. Seconds pass when she views her apprentice as calmly as possible.

"I'm certain. My father gave me life. It's time for me to return the favor."

At this statement, Nora's breathing grows extremely heavy. Jinx looks at her, concern flashing through her eyes. Nora chokes on the air, struggling to draw breath before she drops to the ground.

A scar on Nora's neck appears, indicating that someone stabbed her. Jinx knows it was not there a second before.

"Kobra!"

That's the word Nora screams out before collapsing to the ground and then foaming at the mouth. Jinx turns to one of the HIVE guards. Nora continued to spasm, as if she went through a seizure.

"Don't just stand there! Get a healer! NOW!"

The guard scrambles, not wanting to test Jinx's wrath. Jinx kneels down before her Mistress. Nora weakly squeezes her hand, slowly the barest signs of life.

X-X-X

The sounds of thunder and the flashes of lightning bring young Nora Darhk out of bed. She never liked thunderstorms, ever. But, it used to not be a father, when her father was around to sing her to sleep. But, now, neither her father nor mother is around now. Her foster parents are nice enough, although there's just something about them that Nora cannot connect with. And the mean lady who put her here, she did not really care. She's as cold and indifferent as a wall, Nora thinks.

Regardless, Nora steps down to the ground floor, and hears a loud thump thump. A strange noise, not as strange as the voices she just began hearing inside of her head. She would be able to go to her parents with this, but she's afraid to go to her foster parents.

A gurgling sound causes Nora to anxiously burst down the steps. The young girl comes across a very hideous sight.

Her foster parents on the ground, covered in blood, and not moving. Nora takes in a deep breath.

There's some bad people in the house. Nora bolts to the phone. She has to call the police.

A hand cups over her mouth and holds her tight. Several more grab her, not that she's needed. The young girl drags over to a spooky looking man in robes with a pale white face and slit like red eyes.

"You will lead me to what your father took from the League."

"What...what are you talking about?"

Nora manages not to break down and cry. She's too terrified to cry.

Without a word, Kobra retracts a claw from his glove and injects the young girl in the side of the neck.

"Slow acting venom, although it will hurt every moment you breath."

The blood curdling screams of the young girl show that much. At least until one of the soldiers gags her, not to alert any unwanted attention. The veins bulging out of Nora's face and the sweat, and her shaking shows how much the venom's doing a number on her young body.

"She'll come, and lead me to it...to save herself...and you...mutually exclusive options."

Kobra chuckles as they drag the weight of Nora. The expression in her eyes shows just how much misery she's in.

In Nora's mind, she sees the Green Arrow kill her father, over and over again. One of the images features the Green Arrow turning to her and dropping his hood. Underneath the hood is the face of an ugly snake which flickers its tongue at Nora and lashes out its fangs.

The young girl's screams, muffled as they may be, go unconcerned by the members of the Cult. She breaks down and sobs, as she cannot shake off the images of her father dying again and again and again, by the Green Arrow and the snake underneath the hood.

 **To Be Continued on 9/24/2018.**

 **Thanks for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

A blast of energy bubbles scatter the Teen Titans. Kid Flash moves around in circles, followed by Bumblebee, Nightwing, and Tigress. Impulse, who just happens to be in town, joins them.

There's one thing that Iris thinks about ad that's the fact that the Teen Titans most certainly go against some very colorful enemies. One of them being the one they fight, a man who looks like something out of another time period. With shocking red hair and a spiffing suit, along with a cane, Mad Mod is able to take them off balance.

"You lot are going to fall at my feet. I'm going to make sure none of you are able to stand."

"We'll see about that."

Kid Flash rushes Mad Mod and finds himself dizzied from the attack of the man. There's about three of Mad Mod now and hitting the one in the middle does not seem to do any good. Kid Flash drops down to his knees, with the entire world spinning around him. To say he's about ready to get sick is the understatement to end all understatements. His head begins to pound fierceful and it sounds like war drums go off in the top of his head.

"Make it stop."

"The game's over, Mod."

Nightwing jumps over Mad Mod. Mad Mod disappears into a flash of light and then a large dragon appears in mid-air. It breaths fly at the members of the Titans.

"That's where you're wrong, my ducky. You see, I'm about to take down you delinquents if it's the last thing that I do."

Cyborg and Wondergirl come from the other end. Wondergirl jumps into the air and deflects the blasts of fire with her bracelets. She drops down just beside Nightwing.

"Remember, none of this is real."

"It sure feels real."

That's the problem with Mad Mod's powers. A combination of illusions with a smattering of drugs in the air, it takes them off of their mind.

Iris rolls over onto the ground. The very real dragon shows off some amazing special effects for sure. Two more blasts of fire come close to nailing Iris. She pulls herself back up to the fight, breathing as heavily as humanly possible. She locks eyes onto the dragon, who extends its claws.

"And not even your friend can stop me."

"We'll see about that."

Iris shoots a bolt of lightning over the head of the dragon. She misses the attack which causes Tigress to gaze at her.

"Miss? How did you…."

A loud scream follows with the dragon dropping down to the ground. The impact rattles from the other end and the figure follows to his knees.

Mad Mod rises to his feet and then causes a large amount of bubbles to emit from his staff. They are going to have to navigate around the bubble attacks. Not wanting to burst the bubble of anyone around them, the Titans navigate around them, the choking feeling becoming more prominent with each passing seconds.

"And you lot are really getting under my skin."

Tigress aims an arrow and shoots it at Mad Mod to knock the cane out of his hand.

"Yeah, that's what we do."

Mad Mod drops to his knees, howling in agony, at least until a blast of light nails him and shorts out the orb he's about ready to unleash.

The various Titans surround around, waiting for the other shoe to drop. They rise up, waiting for something to happen. And that something is Jinx who appears from them.

"Great, first Mad Mod and then HIVE."

Tigress points an arrow at Jinx who raises her hand. There's a tense moment, when it appears that Jinx is not ready to attack them.

"It's useless to fight. I need your help, badly."

Kid Flash puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should hear her out."

Nightwing turns his attention to Jinx, putting himself in front of the situation.

"Talk."

X-X-X

One of the members of the Kobra Cult stands in the center of the city. Off to the shadows, Sara, Laurel, and Barry lay in wait. He takes a green vial and drinks it, before wiping the last of the substance from his chin.

Barry keeps his attention on him, not letting the cult member out of his sight.

"Whatever he drank, it's not a soft drink."

"No."

That's all that Sara says. She's mostly concerned about the fact there's a single cult member, given in the past they travel in packs. She does not know what to make of it, other than the fact there's some very immense frustration going off in the back of her mind, not to mention warning bells. There's a lot of warning bells in fact.

"Let's go."

The second that White Canary, Black Canary, and Flash drop to the ground, the cult member turns around. His teeth form the most wicked smile. He resembled something out of a slasher movie.

"I've been expecting you."

The cult member springs his spine back like a kobra jumping into the battle. Flash matches his speed, nailing him with a series of rapid fire attacks. The Kobra cult member blocks most of the attacks and nails his enemy with a couple of rapid fire punches.

Sara nails him with a stab to the side to get him off balance. The Kobra Cult member hisses and takes a swipe at them. The cult member swings another couple of punches until Black Canary hits him with a canary cry at full blast. The Kobra Cult member rises to his feet, but Barry nails him in the back of the neck, dropping him to his knees.

"Not bad."

Sara takes out a dagger and puts it on his neck.

"You're going to talk."

"The venom of my great leader...it's in my veins...making me...strong."

That does not really get them anywhere and what gets them even less far is the Kobra Cult member's mouth oozing what appears to be some kind of poison. He drops to his knees and then falls down to his mouth.

"Small rush, bad payoff...he's gone."

Before they can make their next move, Barry gets a call. He answers it.

"Yes, Iris."

"We've got a problem...can you meet me at the Titan base?"

"Yeah...if it's an emergency."

"Oh, trust me, there's something that you want to see."

Barry trusts Iris without missing a beat. He turns to Sara.

"I'll come with you. Laurel, you should stay here with Tatsu and Oliver...in case the Kobra Cult strikes here again."

There's only one of them right now. Sara bets her bottom dollar that there's going to be more than one.

Laurel responds with a nod.

"Right...I think we should pick up the trail from here. We'll tell you if anything breaks...good luck and be careful."

"Always am...most of the time."

The two sisters share a smile before Barry grabs Sara and the two zip off to leave Laurel alone.

X-X-X

In a flash, Barry and Sara turn up. Iris waits for them and leads them down the hall and into the medical bay.

"You know, I never expected this."

They watch Donna crouch over a very pale and very sick looking Nora Darhk. She looks like she's gotten put through the ringer in the worst possible way. The young woman shudders when Donna applies cool to the side of her head. They turn their attention to Jinx, who puts her hands on her lap.

"What happened to her?"

Jinx is able to answer the question, despite her nerves being shot.

"I was talking to her one minute and the next moment she collapsed."

"She has poison in her system, but there's no point of entry."

A few seconds pass before Nora showing a few signs of life, faint as they might be. She's muttering something in a language that Barry cannot understand. He turns his attention to Donna who just gave the diagnosis.

"Can I have all of the notes you have on her?"

"Oh...yeah, I guess."

Donna seems a bit distracted and hands off the notes. Barry has a very clear theory of what might be going on and it should be interesting to see if he's right. He reads the notes with Sara peering over his shoulder.

"It's just like the victims in Central City. Poison, from a rare snake from South America."

A somber nod comes from the direction of the Young Amazon Princess as she does everything in her power to make Nora comfortable.

"We've been able to find out that it's slow acting."

"There's only one cure."

They turn their attention to Jinx.

"And HIVE has it...and it will have to be given to Nora's younger self."

She puts a note in the hand of Barry who reads it. It's a long rambling message from Kobra himself, talking about how Nora will hand over the artifact.

Sara sighs when looking from the note, from Nora, and the medical reports. Cyborg returns to give them more bad news.

"She doesn't have much time. Neither of them do."

"Yeah, she doesn't...and HIVE doesn't have the artifact that Kobra thinks they do as well...it was lost to Ra's al Ghul."

Barry can see the huge problem, and he was not the only one who could.

"Yeah, Ra's is long dead, and it's not like he would have handed it over anyway."

A deep sigh comes off. Sara really feels for Nora and the situation she is.

"There might be someone who can tell us. If she's willing to help...but I think that I can get her to tell, if she knows anything."

Jinx's eyes widen a fraction of an inch.

"Please...do something. I know Nora's done some bad things, but her younger self doesn't deserve this, because technically she hasn't done anything."

"Yeah, she's right."

Barry's statement is matter of fact and Sara only responds with a grudging nod.

X-X-X

Flash, Impulse, Kid Flash, White Canary, Tigress, and Jinx all show out on a very nice looking cottage out on the mountains. There's something about it that gives it a very welcoming vibe. And also something about it which quite frankly puts Barry completely on his guard for various reasons.

Tigress looks at the cottage with a frown.

"Homely."

Sara gives her a warning glance.

"Careful. It might look like home, but don't let it fool you."

Much like anything else in the League, the house is very deceptive. She makes her way to the door and the fact that the door's unlocked makes Sara on edge.

"Maybe they moved?"

Sara just smiles at Kid Flash's statement.

"No, she's here."

"Beloved?"

The word comes out and Nyssa al Ghul appears out of the shadows. She smiles when recognizing Sara. The others, she's indifferent to, they pose no threat, but they also bring her no joy whatsoever. However, there's one in their party. She falls onto Jinx who gives her a casual wave.

"The Daughter of Ra's al Ghul?"

"The apprentice of Damien Darhk?"

Nyssa's hand moves to her weapon. Flash grabs her arm which Nyssa shifts out of easily, her blade brushing against his elbow.

"With all due respect, that's a good way to lose your arm, Mr. Allen."

She whispers this last part of the statement and Barry's eyes widen.

"How did you…."

Nyssa leans in close and whispers in Barry's ear.

"Barry Allen goes into a coma after the Particle Accelerator goes off and then the Flash shows up? Do you think of me as a fool? You should be fortunate that most people are ignorant."

She pulls back and keeps her eyes firmly on Jinx.

"There must be a good reason why you and your friends are here, beloved."

"Yes, there is...we're going to need the Dagger of Ducard."

"My father's most prized artifact?"

"Yes, that."

"I'm sorry, it was lost with my father."

Barry takes in a deep breath.

"Look, there's a young child's life that's at state. Kobra's not going to give her the antidote unless you hand over the dagger. Now's not the time for your shadow games."

Nyssa looks Flash dead on in the eye.

"And I'm going to tell you that I don't know where it is, because I don't have it….I'm not the daughter of Ra's al Ghul who was trusted with it's located."

Sara's eyes widen when realization dawns upon her. This just got so much worse.

"So, that means…."

"I think she'll be less sympathetic to your plight than I am...but I do wish you the best of luck."

"You might have an idea where she is, though?"

Those words from Barry and the desperation in his voice cause Nyssa to smile.

"Of course. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And if they happen to be blood you should hold them tighter than all others."

X-X-X

Far much sooner than Oliver wants to be back in the hood, but he's not going to let Tatsu and Laurel do this on their own. Despite the fact both women can handle themselves, Oliver has an unsettling feeling.

He knows where the trail leads and she does not where it's heading.

"Maybe, you should let me do all of the talking."

This statement causes Laurel to turn her attention to him.

"Why?"

"Because, this woman and I...we have a past."

"Why am I not surprised?"

This statement causes Oliver to raise his eyebrow.

"It's not like you think...not this time anyway."

"Ollie, where you put your arrow is your business…"

"She helped train me and gave me the final push in putting on the hood."

Tatsu's eyes widen when she sees the symbols on the wall and some of the artifacts.

"Many of these artifacts have been lost to time. They thought that…"

A shuriken comes off from the distance and comes very close in nailing Tatsu in the side of the ear. She spins around, wielding her blade. The figure in the shadows moves close.

Black Canary's about ready to use her Canary Cry, but a figure nails her in the back of the head and knocks her down to the ground.

Katana rushes her adversary. She dodges the attack and there's a leaping jumping kick to take Katana down. Katana tries to pull herself to her feet.

"Talia, it's me."

Talia turns around and nails Oliver with a glancing blow to the back of the head. She flips him over to the ground and holds a sword at his throat.

"You are not fit to where that hood. Not after all of you've done. You've squandered my teachings and became a disgrace. You've allowed yourself to be weak, pathetic, and spineless."

"Talia, I don't...is this…"

"I should put you down like a mad dog. It's only the humane thing to do."

A blur comes out of nowhere and blocks Talia's sword. Talia knocks back down to the ground.

Oliver looks up just in time to see the Flash.

"Another one of your exes?"

"Not exactly."

He pulls himself to a standing position and Flash turns around. Talia moves into position to attack him. Another blade shoots out of the shadows and blocks her attack.

"Sister, we need to talk."

Talia drops her blade suddenly and comes face to face with Nyssa. Things get that much more intense the second the two Daughters of the Demon lock eyes with each other.

Impulse, Kid Flash, Tigress, and White Canary join them. Black Canary and Katana all get to their feet, only raising the tension.

X-X-X

Donna bites down on her tongue. Bumblebee steps into the lab to check on her.

"I can't believe this. This is the feared Madam HIVE, and she's helpless...and weak."

"And there's nothing that I can do to help her. I mean, she can't be such a bad person, there has to be some good in her, deep down, somewhere. It's just hard to get it out."

Bumblebee puts a hand on Wondergirl's hand.

"Empathy is one of your greatest gifts."

Donna responds with a nod. She finds it an insult to her training that she cannot find a single way of healing Nora. She paces back and forth.

In an instant, Nora's eyes open up.

"Where am I?"

She rips the restraints on the bed. Bumblebee and Wondergirl turn to her, before getting blasted into the wall.

Being restrained to a bed causes Nora to freak out. Her head throbs, and it's not easy for her to keep a cool head when being in a situation that greatly triggered her.

Cyborg steps into the room, with what he obviously intended to be a calming expression.

"You've got to calm down…."

She smashes Cyborg against the wall. Despite every nerve ending in her body searing with agony, and every step feeling like she has concrete wrapped around her ankles, Nora needs to keep moving. She needs to keep going, in order to save herself.

There's a few seconds which passes before Nora opens a portal. She needs to escape, there's not that much time left.

Nightwing makes his way into the room. He levitates above the ground and his feet stick to the ceiling. The second that Nora passes to the portal. He drops to the ground. Thankfully, due to his circus training, he's able to bend his knees and stick the landing firmly onto the ground.

Donna pulls herself up and massages the side of her face.

"Everyone okay?"

Bumblebee shakes off the pain of getting whipped around. Despite being an inch away from death, Nora was still very dangerous.

"Yeah, but now our patient...the woman we're entrusted with, she's gone."

"And I know where she's heading."

Nightwing holds up a remote control device. The other Titans look at him, not surprised that Nightwing put a tracer on Nora, to make sure she did not escape.

"And we should warn the others. Because she's on the move and fast."

X-X-X

"You know where it is, sister. You must."

Talia relaxes her grip. The group which Nyssa brings to her stronghold, Talia wishes to slaughter them all on sheer principle. Nyssa walking in here like Talia owes her anything. She's always thought highly of herself, despite the fact that Ra's al Ghul would have no sooner made her the heir than he did Talia.

"You better tell me what you're talking about."

"You know precisely what I'm talking about. The Dagger of Ducard."

This makes Talia's eyebrow raise a fraction of an inch up.

"I was under the impression that father trusted the dagger to you."

"He left me with the impression you knew."

"And you're both being played by a dead man."

Talia turns to the woman who speaks. Her resemblance to a woman who taught Talia when she was young is very uncanny, to the point where Talia gives her a good long looking over.

"I don't know what right you have to say anything about this Ms…."

"Lance...Sara Lance."

How very peculiar indeed.

"I'm telling you that Ra's played you both. And I'm not sure he has the dagger...i'm pretty sure HIVE had it."

"So, he lied."

"But, to what ends?"

Wally hears buzzing in his ear.

"Could you excuse me for one second? I think this is important."

Kid Flash blasts out of the doorway and then returns a blink of an eye later. He takes a deep breath.

"Well, Nightwing just called. And Nora's on her way to some kind of underground vault in a village somewhere to the North...he's sending us the tracker signal now."

Barry's the first one to get it. How Nightwing managed to get onto STAR Labs frequency is another thing for another time?

"Wait, weren't we just there?"

Tatsu nods somberly when she looks at it. The item they had been searching for, had been under their noses this entire time. That much is unbelievable, but very much true.

X-X-X

Nora puts her hand on the vault, hesitating for one minute. Something pushed her further.

"You're almost there. You're one step closer to achieving it. I'm so proud of you, honey."

Damien Darhk's spirit stands at Nora's side. She takes a deep breath and cracks open the vault. Her head starts pounding a little more.

"I don't know why you want me to hand them over the dagger. You realize what they…."

"The end will justify the means. You need to live to bring me back."

"Yes. I need to bring you back."

"And your mother wants to see you again as well. She'll be proud of what you've done."

Feeling the pride of her parents is the only thing in her life that Nora wants right about now. She breaks open another seal and leads her deeper into the vault.

"They approach. We don't have much time. Seize the dagger, now."

Nora's heart sizes up as it's a struggle to even breath. Just less than a day ago, she was at peak health and now she's changed into something else. The sweat burns onto her face and she reaches into the temple, to grab the dagger. The dagger slips into the palm of her hand.

"Power. I have it...I have the power."

The dagger burns a bright light against Nora's hand and causes her to disappear in a blink of an eye.

X-X-X

The members of the Kobra Cult line up and chant. The doors of the temple blast open. A very sickly looking, but also very determined, Nora Darhk, sweeps her way into the temple. The magic causes the Kobra Cult members to slam against the wall. She clutches the dagger in her hand, walking over like a woman on a mission. Her head keeps pounding and her breathing only escalates a tiny bit more.

"Burr! I know you're here. I have a present for you."

Jason Burr, the man behind the hood of Kobra, slips out of the shadows. He took on the mantle from his brother and took the Kobra Cult to brand new heights.

"Release my men."

The Kobra Cult members all drop to the ground. The leader pays them no mind. He walks over to Nora who slumps against the wall, heavily breathing. She looks about seconds away from blacking out.

"I would tell you that if you try something, you won't take another breath."

"I want to see her."

"You know she's okay if we're having this conversation."

Nora's eyes flash a shade of red which caused even Kobra to shiver.

"I want to see her."

Burr looks undisturbed at the trick of light and the power. There's no bite to her bark, not when Kobra holds all of the cards. A snap of his fingers follows and three of the cult members drag a very sickly looking young girl.

Nora looks at the innocence of her child self, which causes a multitude of emotions to burn into her mind. She cannot spend time on sentiment.

"You hand me the dagger."

"Give me the antidote."

"After the awakening...now the dagger, if you please."

Nora realizes Burr, the bastard, holds all of the cards. The only thing she can do now is slip the dagger into his diseased hand and hope for the best.

Kobra takes the dagger with a wide smile on his face. He turns towards a stone. The members of the Kobra Cult all look at each other, all rearing back with anticipation. Kobra walks over to the stone, spreading his arms wild and kneeling down before it.

"May the great Pindar rise again!"

Kobra slams the Dagger of Ducard into the stone and a flash of purple light emits to the temple. Something rumbles to life and all of the members of the Kobra Cult.

"And why did it have to be snakes?"

Nora looks at her father's spirit who responds with a shrug.

"You're right, now's not the time."

It's not just any snake, but a large, sickening shadowy like snake with three heads. Nora finds herself chilled to the touch. Kobra motions for the guards to bring the younger Nora up the steps.

Older Nora tries to give chase, only collapsing to the ground. The poison's starting to overwhelm her and make her head feel like it's been set on fire. She screams louder and louder, it's like cats are trying to claw her brain out. She's suffering and she's not going to make it, at the rate they're going.

"And now, great Pindar is going to demand a sacrifice. And he will appreciate the two for one deal of both of you, Madam HIVE."

The pit of shadows opens up and Kobra hurls the younger Nora down towards the pit. Time stands perfectly still as Nora, the older, helpless, watches her entire life flash right before her eyes.

Just a split second before the pit would consume her younger self, a blur comes in and catches her.

Nora sees herself safely pulled away from the shadows by the Flash. One of the last people should be feel grateful to see.

And an arrow shoots out of nowhere, hitting one of the Kobra Cult members in the chest.

There's the last person she thought she would feel grateful to see.

X-X-X

The enemy of the enemy is your friend. A very pragmatic attitude, Talia thinks. Yet, it's a very likely one to have. She charges in, cutting a path through the Kobra Cult guards. They all rush at her, one by one, with Talia nailing them.

"Try and keep up."

Nyssa takes no prisoners, stabbing as many guards as she can get her sword on. One of them coils at her and knocks her to the ground.

Sara smacks a wooden staff down onto the head of the enhanced guard. The loud crack brought him crashing down to his knees.

"His heart will give out in a minute."

Older Nora lifts her hand and blasts one of the guards into the wall. The sound of bones cracking. Her head feels like it's on fire.

She hopes Barry's quick enough to get the antidote away from Kobra. Providing of course there is an antidote.

The image of the snake demon rising out of the corner of Nora's eye causes her heart to beat faster. She rises up and jumps into the path of the blast of energy.

The snake demon turns the older Nora Darhk into a stone statue.

Kobra rises his arms to the air and broke out into a smile.

"All will bow before the might of…."

Kid Flash zips in to distract Kobra. This gives Impulse a chance to go around to the other side.

"Oh, this must be the antidote."

Kobra picks up the staff and blasts it at Impulse. She dodges the beams at super speed. The antitode in her hands is one she needs to deliver to Barry and in no time flat.

Oliver flips over to the ground and sends an arrow directly at one of the cult members.

The shadows go after the Kobra Cult members and turn them into statues.

"No! I'm your master. You will obey me! Do you understand me? You will obey me?"

Oliver flips onto his feet and lands side by side with Black Canary. The snake demon goes after them. Black Canary unleashes a Canary Cry and causes several rocks on the ground to fall.

"That's not going to hold him for long."

The snake demon breaks out of the rocks. It takes its aggression out on one over hapless Kobra Cult member.

More snake demons appear from the shadows and take their attacks at the heroes. Katana jumps into the way of the demons.

Pindar's minions wilt at the sight of the Soultaker Sword. Tatsu raises an eyebrow. It seems to be very curious why they seem to flee from the sword, at least at this point in time.

Tatsu keeps moving, keeping the snake demons off of them.

Nyssa keeps an eye on the dagger which emits the energy which appears to be feeding them.

"We're going to have to get it out of the stone."

X-X-X

The wave of energy surrounding the temple indicates that Kobra's lost control. He alternates between trying to get the antidote away from Impulse and fighting the power which overwhelmed him.

"You can stand back!"

Jinx nails Kobra with a bolt which knocks him off of the pedestal and to oblivion.

On the other end, Barry finds himself surrounded by snake demons. The younger Nora's eyes widen.

"Daddy."

Those strangled words are the only thing that come out of Nora.

Impulse and Kid Flash rush around on either side, creating a cyclone around the snake demons. Choking clouds of dust erupt all over the temple. The wave of energy just misses hitting them because they're so fast. They drag everyone else out of the way.

"Special delivery."

Impulse passes Barry the antidote. He gives her the antidote.

Nora coughs for a second and then collapses down onto the ground. Barry checks her pulse.

"I've got to get her out of…."

A wall of purple energy erupts, blocking the way from the temple. Getting young Nora out of harm's way is going to be a whole lot easier said than done.

"We have a plan."

Nyssa, Talia, and Tatsu move over. Flash turns his attention away from Kid Flash and Impulse trying to keep the snake demons off of them.

"I'm all ears."

X-X-X

Katana steps into the shadows. She knows this attack will only delay the inevitable unless Barry's able to remove the dagger. Unfortunately, she fears that without weakening Pindar, Barry does not have a chance to so so.

Most of the Kobra Cult members turn into stone in the temple. Katana's heart beats particularly fast when holding her hands around the katana.

"Pindar! You fear this power. Don't you?"

A very powerful snake god is not about ready to deny a challenge, despite the risk. The snake demon minions turn towards him.

"If you can reach me, I will lay down my weapon."

Pindar accepts the challenge. Of course, Tatsu does not have any intention of letting this monster of a snake reach her. It shoots out of the wall, going for Katana. Fangs bared and very much ready to go. Katana does a tuck and roll, avoiding Pindar from driving his fangs down onto the ground.

The slash from the blade sends the snake god packing.

It's now or never time. Flash moves as fast as he can. The closer he gets to the dagger, the more the energy pushes him back.

If he slows down, the energy will turn him to stone much like Nora did. He reaches for the edge of the temple.

Kobra makes an attempt to stop Barry from ripping the dagger from the stone. The wave of energy shoots in and catches Kobra, just as Barry runs past him.

The snake turns its attention to the blur threatening its pull on this plane. This opens him up for a decapitating attack from Tatsu. The Soultaker Sword decapitates the shadow snake.

Just as Flash rips the dagger from the stone. His entire right arm turns to stone very briefly before he breaks the power. The dagger shoots out of his hand and Sara catches it in her hand.

The crumbling falling rocks inside of the temple indicate something.

Impulse, Flash, and Kid Flash divide their load in getting the non speedsters out of the temple.

Jinx drapes the younger Nora over her shoulder and opens up the portal. She takes the statue of the older Nora and levitates it away from the rest of the rubble.

"Wait!"

Flash turns around, only to see Jinx leave with both versions of Nora Darhk. Nightwing's tracker falling to the ground before the crumbling rocks fall and start crushing everything.

Impulse rushes back.

"I'm coming."

She nods and Barry leaves the temple just before it crumbles into nothing. It leaves them with a lot of questions, and unfortunately not too many answers.

X-X-X

The good news is, they have the dagger once again. The bad news is, Kobra's body, whether it be stone or otherwise, is not among the temple. There's a chance that the falling rocks crushed it.

It's not a chance Barry's willing to take right now.

"Older Nora and younger Nora both gone. Jinx took them."

Talia stands at the edge, away from the rest of the group. Sara, Oliver, and Nyssa turn their attention to her.

"Today, I'll let you live."

She pauses and stops before turning to Sara.

"Take the dagger and make sure no one finds it ever again."

"For once in my life, I agree with my sister. Perhaps this is a beginning of a new dawn."

"Perhaps."

A few seconds pass with Nyssa motioning for Sara to follow her.

"Is there something going on between you and Barry?"

"You could say that."

Nyssa just smiles.

"If he makes you happy, then I have no problem. I just have one request of you."

Sara wonders where this one is going.

"Take it easy on him."

Not exactly the direction where Sara thinks it might be going, or rather hopes it will be going.

"Aren't you supposed to warn him not to hurt me?"

"Beloved, we both know that would be an insult to you."

It's time for them to wrap up this mission. For now, Kobra's been stopped, but there's still Nora Darhk, both of them, out in the wind.

X-X-X

Back at the HIVE headquarters, Jinx holds a vigil of the young girl. It was not right for her to be used as a pawn in this war. Thankfully, she's been sedated, where she will hopefully sleep off the pain.

The statue of the older Nora is something their chief scientists, what few will remain, will look over.

Finally, there's a black ring, something that Nora's been obsessed with unlocking the secrets of. Jinx knows better than to touch something like that, but she's curious.

Ever since Nora found the ring, she's been on a quest to bring her parents back. It makes Jinx wonder.

 **To Be Continued on 9/26/2018.**

Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Following Chapter contains shameless smut. Enjoy, but there's no plot to be found here.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three.**

Barry returns back after running around. Turns out that everyone's gone off into the night, disappearing to fight on a different day which suits Barry just fine to be perfectly honest. He opens up the door to be greeted with a very enticing sight.

Laurel sits on the couch wearing nothing other than a pair of fishnet stockings and a black leather jacket. It's unzipped slightly to show Barry a nice enticing hint of Laurel's cleavage. She lifts an eyebrow up and smiles at him.

"Why don't you sit down? It's been a long day."

She motions for Laurel to walk closer. Laurel drops down and allows Barry some room. She lifts her legs up and sits them on her lap.

"So, how are you feeling?"

The saucy smile on Laurel's face when she drags her legs against Barry's crotch is not missed. Barry feels a slight swelling in his loins from what Laurel's doing to him. The feeling of her fishnet clad legs causes the blood to flow from Barry's head and into his crotch.

"Fine...how are you?"

Laurel brushes her toes against Barry's length through the fabric of his costume pants. She gives him a smile.

"You know me. I can't really complain."

A few strokes of his manhood swells against the fabric of the pants and Barry groans. The more Laurel strokes him through his pants, the harder he gets. She rubs her toes on the underside of his balls through his pants.

Laurel scoops up, to lay her legs on his erection. She puts a hand on Barry's neck and leans closer towards him.

"Looks like someone wants to come out to say hello."

She takes Barry's pants off in a way fitting of a speedster. The second Barry's out, he's at the mercy of Laurel, her sexy legs, and her feet. Those fishnets and that coat also strains a little bit.

"Why don't you just sit back and let me take good care of you? Okay?"

Barry's most certainly not going to complain give the position he's in. His bare cock stands up into the air and Laurel strokes him. Feeling her skin through the fishnets and the realization that she's not wearing anything on the bottom underneath the fishnets makes Barry's loins swell.

She makes a sandwich of Barry's cock in between her soles. Laurel gives him the most seductive smile when stroking him up and down, as if begging Barry to keep himself at bay. This is a challenge which he is moments away from losing.

Laurel teases Barry's head. Between her toes his cock goes. Every inch of his manhood gets a working over quickly. Barry groans at Laurel brushing her soft soles against him. The feeling of the material coupled with the soles makes Barry swell and makes him unable to think coherently at all.

"Mmm...that's so hot. I'm going to make you pop. The fastest man alive to explode all of my feet. You like this baby? You like my soft feet rubbing against your cock?"

"The fishnets...make this so much better...not that it wasn't good before."

"Oh, I know honey, it's really good."

Laurel tears open the front of her crotch and shoves her fingers inside. The slightly ripped fishnets and her dripping pussy gives Barry an extremely exciting look of what's to come. Laurel rises and drops her hips repeatedly, sliding her fingers inside of her. It's very warm and she cannot resist herself at this point or really any other pont. All she does is pinch her nipples and let out a soft moan of delight.

"I'm so close...right now...soon...you're going to make me cum. I can't believe it."

"Me too."

Laurel staves off his eruption a little bit, wanting to milk him for everything he's worth. Given how nice his balls feel underneath her feet, that's really a lot. There's a lot stored in there, about ready to explode. She releases him and Barry falls back with a very hungry moan.

A pop of her mouth together shows just how much they are enjoying this. And enjoying this just well. Laurel cranks on his pole, edging him ever so closer. The groan coming from Barry sends Laurel's juices out. She shoves her fingers into her sticky twat and watches him keep his eyes on her.

Yes, this is one of the hottest things ever, and Laurel cannot wait to see his cum coat all over her feet. Instantly, Barry finally gives way and she milks his cock to one of the more explosive orgasms ever. Barry thrusts his hips up and down, making Laurel repeatedly drive her wet soles down his stiff pole.

The explosive of cum, endlessly sticking to the bottom of her feet make Laurel break out into a grin. She captures some of the seed on her feet and leans in.

"Look how much you ruined my fishnets!

Despite the outburst, Laurel broke out in a grin.

"Guess, I'm going to have to make it up for you."

Barry tears off Laurel's jacket and is quickly down her throat. The two kiss each other, with Laurel putting her hand on the back of Barry's head and deepening the kiss. The two explore each other until Laurel shoves Barry down onto the couch.

The stunning siren straddles Barry's hips and rubs her wet pussy against him. She makes sure Barry's eyes lock onto her as she feeds on the cum he shot over her legs and feed. This does nothing to keep his cock down, in fact, it makes it rise up, brushing against her belly button.

"Look...it's alive."

Laurel softly pinches his cock and rolls her thumb down his manhood. She rises up about as far as possible and slides her lips against his head. The honey from said lips coat his member.

She turns around and gives Barry a look at her ass. It's so toned, and Laurel's obviously been working out. She slaps it and then descends down onto Barry.

The Black Canary rides Flash in the reverse cowgirl position. Every one of her moans shows just how much she's enjoying this, sliding up to the tip of his cock and sliding it into her wet crevice. She wraps around him tight and causes a vice like grip to envelope Barry's manhood.

She slaps her wet thighs down onto his massive thick balls. Every time she rises up and down is a very good feeling. She keeps up a steady pace, not going too fast, but not slowing down. Not slowing down, not for a second, with Barry's fingers reaching up towards her.

In her attempt to squeeze something out, Laurel releases juices of her own all over Barry's stiff pole. She slaps the thighs down onto him, moaning and thrashing on him.

"Try not to scream."

"Hard...with this thing in me."

Laurel shows self control and bites down hard. She knows that it will not be too long before she comes and there's going to be a visual reminder of this. She holds on tight to Barry and closes ranks onto him before releasing his manhood from her warm thighs.

Finally, she hits the high note. Barry jolts up just in time to put a collar around her neck.

"Best not to bring down the house on us both."

"Fine...it's fine."

"It's not uncomfortable?"

Laurel recovers from her peak and shakes her head.

"No...I like it. Kind of kinky to be honest."

"Good...I'm glad I tapped into that part of your mind."

"Me too."

Laurel squeezes her nipples and lets the juices flowing. Now she won't resist collapsing the roof on everyone, there's no chance in the mood being killed. Barry stretches a bit further and she grabs his hands. Teasing them while rocking back and forth on him.

The squishy sounds of wet skin against wet skin echoes through the room. One can see just how deep Laurel intends to take Barry and he's not going to give up on her. Not when he's this deep in her, and not to mention this far. Her wet pussy closes ranks around him and then releases him.

Laurel works her box up and down on him, stretching her moist pussy down on his massive cock. He cannot hold back for too much longer.

"Oh, you're going to?"

Laurel slows down to a steady lift and drop. She edges Barry so close and then slows down. She makes sure she stops short of having him cum inside of her. Laurel gives him a steamy gaze, as if daring for him to do something about the orgasm being pulled out of him.

A shiver rises through Laurel's body. She bounces a little bit more, making sure to get a full view and make sure Barry gets a full view of what happens. That being his throbbing hard cock passing into her dripping hole and pulling completely back again.

"Your sister has been a bad influence on you. And here's me thinking that the older sibling is supposed to corrupt the younger one."

"Not in this family. And you know you like the corruption...especially when the evidence is all over big beautiful cock."

She emphasizes those words by taking Barry into her and squeezing him. Her hands once again interlock with Barry's. The bouncing only increases.

Every pass between those succulent thighs makes Barry take out a deep breath. He's getting closer. Laurel edges him a tiny bit further down the road. She knows exactly how to hit all of the right buttons.

Laurel pauses for a second and teases the tip of his head. She teases his length with her soft fingers and then squeezes the base to stave off his orgasm.

"For a speedster, you can slow down every now and then….you're going to make me cum again soon anyway."

She drops down and connects with Barry's hips. His balls slap against her. Laurel stretches back and flashes him a hungry smile.

"Going to be worth the wait, isn't it?"

"Damn it, Laurel...you know it is."

"I know! I really know."

Laurel lets out a soft moan in response to how nicely Barry pleasures her. She holds them back a little bit. Despite the collar Barry slaps on her, she does not want to test the limits of it too much.

Besides, teasing him with the smallest signs of pleasure is just so much fun. Maybe he's right. Maybe Sara is a bad influence on her.

Barry groans and once again Laurel's riding him. She turns around after a few more slides. She goes from reverse cowgirl to regular cowgirl. The Black Canary bounces up and down on his cock. Those fishnets are about the only thing which she wears ,ripped as they might be. That looks pretty sexy, so sexy Barry's reaching his tipping point.

Finally, Barry reaches up and grabs the side of Laurel's legs. Grabbing her firmly, he pushes her down onto his cock and causes a yelp of pleasure to come out of her. He bounces her body faster up and down on his cock.

"Going to do something about me being..such...a...tease?"

She particularly moans this last word, sounding about as subtle as porn star. The older of the two sisters makes sure to hold on for a hell of the ride.

The building friction stimulates all of her nerve centers. Barry speeds up, going deeper into Laurel, to the point where she's going wild on him. She cannot resist him and resist riding him.

This time, Laurel rides herself silly to the point of the orgasm. Barry, on the contrary, edges a bit closer to the breaking point. He's slamming inside of her, speeding up and slowing down. They get closer, about ready to reach their peak. They near their completion.

"You can't resist me for much longer, can you?"

Laurel tries to regain some level of cockiness. Barry reaches in and cups her chest to send sparks of light through her nipples. He grins at her in time with the thrusts. Burying more and more of his length into her warm, clenching cavern. It's not going to be too long before they both join each other. They both reach the breaking point and they both come.

"Neither can you?"

"No...it appears that I can't?"

Barry bottoms in Laurel and both join each other. The flow of juices end up shooting constant pleasure through Laurel. She turns, drops, and then raises, riding Barry until the end.

It turns out Barry's able to bring Laurel quickly to the edge before he finishes. The rapid fire orgasms Barry introduces into her body, happening so fast her mind turns to to mush and she remembers the fact that having sex with a speedster is really amazing. So amazing that she keeps gushing all over Barry's rod and loses track of the number times.

Seconds, amazing seconds pass, as Barry finally gives way inside of Laurel. He pushes her down on his tool. The two of them come together. It's brief, but both of them are left with smiles on their face afterwards.

A second passes before Barry rolls Laurel over on the sofa cushions. He manages to keep them from flying. He leans down at Laurel and gives her a very intense kiss, one which she returns.

Then another round happens, with Barry sliding his way deep into Laurel and thrusting into her. This time, she does nothing to slow him down, just happy to enjoy the ride until she can't take it anymore.

Thankfully, Barry is able to recharge fast, a very good advantage. Laurel intends to test her limits completely and Barry's there to test them with her. It seems like a pretty good way to spend the afternoon, if she says so herself.

X-X-X

After finishing up with Laurel, multiple times, Barry crosses the hall to see how Sara's doing. The door's halfway open, and Barry takes this as his invitation to slip inside.

Barry steps through the doorway to come across Sara bent over wearing nothing other than a thong. She's doing a series of squats. Which to be fair, you have to keep a rear as firm as Sara's in shape.

"So, are you just going to stare? For the fastest man alive, you can be pretty slow to get what you want sometimes."

Barry moves over and wraps his arms around Sara. Her sweaty body molds into his. Kisses to her neck allow Sara to showcase her appreciation.

"After hearing you and Laurel go at it for so long...mmm...I wondered if I would get a piece of you. I wonder if I can still taste her on you."

Sara's not bullshitting around. She has Barry's cock out of his pants and she leans down. Sara strokes the length of it with her tongue.

"Perfect."

"Just like you."

Sara grins and takes Barry into her mouth. Barry looks down in the beautiful face of Sara and this causes his loins to strain. She's very quick in getting his cock into her mouth and giving him a very aggressive blowjob. She's as fierce with this as everything else. Her lips, tongue, and throat move in perfect harmony.

The length sliding down her throat is something that Sara's been wanting a piece of for a very long time. While she doesn't want Barry to pop, just yet, she does have plenty of fun with his cock down her throat. Repeatedly and endlessly giving it a good going over until Sara pulls away from him.

"Mmm...so good...let's see if we can make this even better."

Sara twirls her tongue around his swollen head and makes Barry's cock nice and wet. She moves up and pulls her thong down. Sara stands in all over her glory and it's glorious.

She moves onto the bed and crawls away from Barry. Barry appreciates the view, slowing down time around him in super slow motion.

Of course, there's a time to slow down and a time to get deep in there. The time to get deep in there reaches in Barry's mind. He dives forward and feels up Sara.

"Give me everything you have, big boy."

Barry fondles Sara's sweet cheeks and causes a sensual moan to come to her. She radiates sex and confidence, two things which draws Barry into her like a moth to a flame.

After having one sister, Barry needs to have the other. The sex energy pumping through his body makes his cock nice and hard. He reaches closer, putting his cock head at Sara's lips. He's about ready to slide into her body and take the beautiful blonde in the worst way.

Sara knows there's only a couple of seconds before Barry unwinds. Things move a lot slower for him then they do to her and her body reacts, the pleasure dancing through her. It's very much like a torturous crawl and Barry hits all of the buttons.

"Barry...I swear...if you don't…"

She does not get a chance to finish her sentence. Barry slides into her and goes into her nice, deep, and fast. Her moisture allows Barry to slide in with ease.

Sara's inner walls hug Barry. The super velvety and super smooth center clamps around Barry. Making him repeat his actions, thrusting as far into her as possible. His balls wickedly spring in and slap Sara on her thighs from behind. He pulls back from her and goes all in inside of her.

And being all in is the best thing possible. Barry clutches Sara's ass cheeks and releases them.

"Go ahead and touch me. Touch me all over."

Barry's hands move in quick on Sara and stimulates her body. They run all over her body and make her moan. Barry repeatedly drives his thick cock as far into Sara as possible. Her cries of pleasure.

"And here I thought your sister is the screamer."

His eyes glue on Sara's swaying ass. She gives Barry a hell of a show. Making sure his balls slap against her and give him the proper motivation to slide into her.

"Trust me...it runs in our family."

Barry moves all over her body, making sure to get everything he can reach. He slides out of her, explores her body with a series of kisses, and then is back in her before Sara can react. Barry's already pumping inside of her as she feels the feeling of his lips off of her.

"Damn it, Barry."

At least she's saying that for good reasons and not the reasons why people normally saying it. Barry wraps his arms around Sara and pushes into her. He moves up her body and stimulates every single inch.

Sara's gushing against Barry's iron hard pole. The faster he's inside of her, the deeper Barry buries himself into her. Flesh connects with each other.

She cannot hold back. The need to come reaches its fever pitch. Barry holds on tight for the ride, slamming into her. Repeatedly driving himself deep into Sara to the point where she just refuses to let go. She keeps hanging onto Barry to every single last minute.

"Come for me, Ms. Lance."

She does, and comes for him hard. Barry plants his thickness deep inside of her tight body and feels her pumping around him.

"Not yet."

Sara pulls herself away from Barry. Her hand rests on his cock. She squeezes the length and sends white hot fire through Barry's appendage. She leans down and plants some soft kisses on it.

Reaching over, Sara grabs onto a bottle of oil. She wastes no time at all smearing Barry's cock head with the oil. The oil dibbles down off of the surface.

She climbs onto Barry's lap and applies the oil to her ass as well. The friction building between both of them makes Barry wonder what Sara has in mind. No doubt something naughty.

"You want to see the look on my face when that cock just buries its way between those sweet cheeks?"

Sara tightens the grip her arms have. She applies some of the oil to her breasts. She's dripping wet, and oily and Barry has to grab onto Sara to make sure she does not slide away.

"Come on. Don't worry, I promised Nyssa I wouldn't be too hard on you. And I'm sure your other girls wouldn't be too happy either."

Barry feels up all of Sara, getting her sweet cheeks in his hands. He folds his hands against her rear end and swats it. Sara wiggles against him, a sultry smile popping over her beautiful face.

"I need you right here, where it counts."

She slides her finger in and out of her ass as emphasis. There's no man who can resist the tantalizing possibility and very few women.

The golden-haired temptress on his lap makes Barry hard as a rock and very much ready to penetrate her. Her body wriths down Barry's pole and finally, the intrusion is right there.

"In...deep...that's it!"

Each inch brings Sara fresh pleasure. She drives her digits into her wet cunt, moaning when dropping down on Barry. She repeatedly works his pole with her asshole and sees the look on his face.

"If you like that, stud, you're going to love this."

Sara drops her full weight down onto his balls, making sure they pop up to meet her. The two join, cock sliding into her ass. The friction makes Sara's anal core feel like a thousand small fingers work into it. That's really the best thing possible.

Barry pushes his fingers on Sara's chest and then squeezes her nipple. A few more touches and Sara's now driving herself down onto him.

"It's...so deep."

"Baby, it is. It's how it's meant to be. A big cock in my tight ass."

Barry takes Sara's meaty rump in his hands and squeezes it. He cannot neglect the rest of her, despite the fact the focus being on Sara's posterior. He leans in and attacks her chest. Moans follow, rewarding Barry for his efforts. The efforts which only increase the faster Barry goes from nipple to nipple.

He is all over Sara. His fingers race down her body and find her slit, dripping wet. She's really getting off on this and to be fair, Barry is too. The friction builds up momentum.

He's careful not to explode all at once. No matter how tantalizing it feels, he wants to hold on for the ride to end all rides.

"Rub my clit...super fast."

Barry charges up his finger to do what his lover asks. Sara goes extremely wild and the juices just rush out of her body like a flowing stream. She's deep, and can go even deeper. Barry has ahold of her, going all over her body.

Fast hands are the best, and every single nerve ending of Sara's body sings. Barry launches an all out assault on her. Her honey trickles down her thighs.

"I swear, you can flood the driest land."

Barry sinks into her, wiggling her tight butt and spanking it. Sara encourages him while also taking the gift staining his fingers. She sucks them, with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Makes everything so hot."

"Got to keep your attention somehow."

"Plenty of ways to keep my attention."

"Like the one your currently squeezing?"

Barry clutches Sara's cheeks tighter in her hands. She opens her mouth, dripping with sex and lust. She moans for him and Barry continues to give her pretty much everything and so much more. His balls repeatedly swell, but he wants to hold back. He does not want to explode in Sara.

The gift that keeps on giving and Sara tightens her anal walls against his cock. She moans loudly, biting down on her lip. Barry flicks his finger against her nipple and gets her attention on him.

Determined, widened eyes lock onto Barry.

"Do that again you sexy bastard."

Barry does and keeps teasing Sara. She keeps riding him, going down on his cock and then releasing him. Her meaty cheeks close in and make Barry edge closer to the point of explosion.

He slows down and rests his cock inside of Sara's ass. He's perfectly still despite the temptation in front of him.

Sara's quizzical look turns into one of lust as Barry rams his fingers into her. Then, without any preamble, the fingers go absolutely deep into Sara, to the point where she hits a gusher. Her wet walls clamp down onto Barry and release him. He moves in faster, repeatedly jamming his fingers into Sara.

"Oh, you magnificent...keep going...don't slow down...don't stop!"

Barry is not intending to stop. No matter how many times Sara comes, he wants to make her gush repeatedly. He pulls almost out of her and feeds Sara his fingers. Sara suckes on them, a look of lust.

"As much fun as this is...you have an appointment."

She drives her asshole against Barry's cock and he's back into her again. This time, Sara's not going to relinquish the grip on him, not if she can help it.

Barry gives about as good as he takes and he takes Sara anally. The view of her smoldering eyes locked onto his only makes Barry go in faster and further. Really hitting all of the points which make her gush with delight.

The constant squeezing and releasing of her ass makes Sara tigheter yet. She slides around Barry and brings hm deeper. He reaches the tipping point, working inside of her with repeated slides.

"Closer."

"Yeah, me too."

Sara holds on tight for the ride. She gushes when Barry edges closer and closer to the end. She knows there's not too much time left and she wants to make sure Barry's deep inside of her to the very last minute.

He enjoys the last few minutes in Sara's ass. Managing to edge her ot an orgasm of her own at the very last second before Barry buries his seed into her ass.

The tightening of her tight cheeks sends Barry spiraling into a pleasurable end. He sees a multitude of super fast colors when finishing up Sara.

He slows down finally, leaving quite the imprint on Sara's thick cheeks. He pulls away, breathing in and out, feeling as if he got put through the ringer and in many ways, he has.

Sara cups Barry's balls in her hand and gives them a very hard squeeze after the fact. The look in her eyes shows Barry's she's not done.

The view of Sara lying on her front, her elbows resting on Barry's thighs, and mouth lowering on his cock is quite the moment. Sara slurps and sucks at him. Each suck brings Barry back to life.

Sara pulls away and then looks at him. She casually milks his prick while looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm going to have to leave in the morning...but I want to see how deep the mileage goes on this thing."

She finishes cleaning Barry before joining him. The Legend meets with the Fastest Man Alive. Their loins connecting together when that age old dance hits.

Yes, Sara's going to test her own limits as well. It's just a handy bonus. Her next orgasm approaches fast, helped along by Barry touching her in every way necessary.

 **To Be Continued on 9/28/2018.**

 **Thanks for your support. See you in the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Gotham City is about the furthest thing away from Central City as possible. Yet, they share a similar crime, namely a mysterious series of deaths. Someone turning up dead in Gotham City is nothing strange. The circumstances are the one thing which makes it shocking.

The Gotham City Police Department Crime Scene Investigation Unit crowds around the table and looks at the young woman. She does not seem to be any older than about twenty-five or so years of age, from the earliest of investigations. Much like the other victims, there's no wounds or anything to indicate death.

The lead detective on the case, a copulate dark-haired individual, steps into the room. He dresses in a trenchcoat, a black shirt, and black jeans, with a hat on. His greasy hair hangs against his face, and he chews a toothpick. Years pass since Harvey Bullock's been on the Gotham City Police Department, and the pounds have been packed on, due to the stress of the job and him eating the stress away by keeping some of the Donut shops in Gotham City.

"Same as the other ones?"

The lead medical examiner nods very grimly.

"Yeah, this is baffling. The cause of death is….I don't know."

"Better figure something out soon. Both the Mayor and the DA are busting the Commish's chops over this."

"The poison is almost undetected after death, it's given orally, and it's from a rape viper in South America that is specially bred."

Bullock's eyes turn around to see a dark haired young man and an attractive blonde woman standing in the door.

"I'm Barry Allen, I work CSI in the Central City Police Department, and this is Patty Spivot, she's my partner, she also works CSI in the Central City Police Department."

"Long way from the precinct, ain't ya?"

Bullock chews on his toothpick. One of the officers who came with Bullock chuckles.

"What are you doing here? Because, this isn't like your crimes in Central City. Where some kind wearing red long johns speeds in and saves the day and gives you more than enough time to have coffee."

"Actually, it's like our crimes in Central City. And we know who is behind it. His name is Kobra."

Bullock looks incredulous at Barry's words.

"Kobra? What the hell is this? Some kind of Saturday morning cartoon or something?"

Despite Bullock's words, it appears that his mind's going with something. Patty stands up tall and looks Bullock straight in the eye.

"Believe it or not, we're after the same person. He's responsible for all of those killings."

"Look, who invited you to join in on this investigation?"

"I did."

A man with dark hair which was turning grey and a mustache steps into the room. James Gordon, the Gotham City Police Commissioner, steps into the room. Bullock turns to him.

"You got to be kidding me? These two rubes in Gotham City?"

"Hey, we're a lot tougher than we look."

Gordon gives Bullock a side long look as if to tell him to drop the matter. Bullock's not biting at all after.

"They've been working their own investigation for a while in Central City. You said that you needed a fresh set of eyes, didn't you?"

Bullock responds with a gruff nod. He didn't expect the fresh set of eyes to come from a couple of soft people from Central City. He's sure that they put in some hard work, but people like that get eaten alive in Gotham City.

"Can't believe I'm working with a couple of snowflakes."

After his grumbling, Bullock turns to Barry, who looked non bothered by this grizzled detective staring him down.

"Alright hot shot, you're here, you've got my attention. Tell me everything you know about this Kobra."

X-X-X

Another day, and Iris takes the trip over to Gotham City to cover a charity event. Sapphire's there, along with a few other people, prominent people in fact. Her father spent a lot of time doing business in Gotham City and Sapphire practically grew up here.

Given Iris's track record with Charity events as of late, she half expects something to happen. The reporter stands on pins and needles, waiting for it to happen.

Sapphire makes her way down and smiles at Iris.

"Make the trip okay?"

"Yeah….wow things are different."

The heiress just smiles. It's true, things are a whole lot different in Gotham City, than there are in Central City. It's hard to see how different things are in Gotham, unless you are an outside and since Sapphire grew up in Gotham, she does not have a clear idea.

The members of the press all move in. The limo door opened and an old butler, although still well built for his age. Dark hair, balding, with a fancy suit, steps around the limo and opens it up. Iris's eyes, along with the rest of the world, fall on a handsome man in his thirties, leaving the limo. On his arm, a well-known known model clings to his arm and several other women move in from the crowd. A few flashbulbs go off in the ground.

A smile goes from ear to ear from Sapphire's face.

"Bruce Wayne, fashionably late as usual."

"Hello, Sapphire."

The two shake hands and Bruce turns to Sapphire's companion. An introduction just might be in order.

"This is Iris West. She works for the Central City Gazette."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

He gives Iris that winning smile, something that would be enticing, if she was not happily with Barry. Still, he can be charming, although with very much outward ambition from what Iris can find out. Then again, being a member of the press, Iris figures not to judge a person.

"Well, Bruce...you helped put this event together, didn't you?"

"Well, Sapphire did a lot of the work, and Veronica Vreeland and Kathy Kane."

Sapphire smiles and taps Bruce on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Bruce. You lived up to your bargain and then some."

"So, Barry….you're back?"

Iris turns over her shoulder and sees Barry returning alongside Patty. Bruce turns his attention to them and gives Barry a good long looking over.

"I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure to be introduced Mr…."

"Barry Allen, and this is my partner, Patty Spivot...we work the CSI in Central City...and we were in town to work a case…."

"Yes, the mysterious murders….I read about it in the paper the other day...they're happening over two cities….any idea why?"

Patty's the one who jumps in.

"Given it's an ongoing case, I'm afraid we can't discuss it, Mr. Wayne."

"Fair enough….so you have time to stop by for this event?"

Bruce's butler moves over and clears his throat.

"Sir, remember your donation from the Wayne Foundation."

"Yes, thank you, Alfred."

Bruce smiles at all of them. He turns from Iris to Barry to Patty and moves around to shake all of their hands.

"It's a pleasure meeting you."

There's a second where Barry feels a chill, but these autumn nights in Gotham City can be pretty chilly. So maybe it's nothing.

X-X-X

Mayor Hamilton Hill, a career politician, steps to the top of the stage. The dark haired gentlemen in his fancy custom made suit takes a few minutes to gather anticipation.

"Twenty years on this night, one of the darkest days in Gotham City occured. The siege that left many dead, the culmination of the murders of the Blackfire family. Deacon Joseph Blackfire and his followers trapped many men, women, and children in that church, and many lost their lives on their day."

Those who were alive during that time period hang their necks in a somber memory.

"Thankfully, we have moved a long way past that time. And Gotham City will no longer be at the mercy of a cult...we will go to the future...and part of that future is…."

The loud speakers give a very solid and very loud feedback loop. The sound resembles someone clanging a wooden stick to a very large pot. The feedback loop grows in more prominence and the view screens above Hill turn into something else. Snow covers them before an image of a temple appears.

"What the hell?"

The statement from the Gotham City Mayor picks up on camera. A hooded figure appears on the screen. This hooded figure is surrounded by snakes of various kinds, slithering on the ground.

"The fortunate sons and daughters of this world give to charity to ease the burden of their own deviance. They think they can make a difference. But they're wrong."

Those words hiss out from the messenger. Barry steps over to get a better look.

"And I have here, one particular gentleman whose deviance ripped apart a family and ruined lives. This particular gentleman will suffer, like he should have suffered. He will wish he would have died all of those years ago."

The camera pans up to the ceiling and a beaten and battered Oliver Queen hangs from the ceiling.

"Tonight, at the point where the full moon is at its highest, there will be a sacrifice. The Kobra Cult will rise again, and we will purge all who defy us. Our great leader will return to return us to a time where Reptiles ruled the world."

The chants echo before the video footage goes to black. Loud screams follow with everyone losing their minds.

Barry answers his phone in the chaos.

"Yeah, I saw...I'll be right there."

He catches Iris's eye and they both nod before leaving.

X-X-X

Iris and Barry meet with Tatsu after her arrival on the outside of Gotham City. They are now in uniform, as Flash and Impulse respectfully.

"Oliver left to get some fresh air. Which is not a problem, because I've seen enough of his capabilities that even in his fragile state, he could take care of himself."

Tatsu's expression betrays her stoic words.

"It's unfortunate that I was wrong. And I sought him out...and the trail lead me all the way to Gotham City. He's been missing for three days."

The message on the screen, it's most certainly an intriguing one. Yet, Barry cannot help and wonder what they have to gain. Kobra targetting Oliver, it's a very intriguing thing, and Barry cannot help and think there's much more to this than meets the eye.

"I have an idea where they're hiding Queen."

Iris almost jumps up into the air and turns around. She comes face to face with a man who years she had been told was an urban legend, but found out was very real. Tatsu and Barry look a bit more composed.

Batman stands before them in the flesh.

"Well, it's good...because the trail's run cold for us….and you've been avoiding my calls."

His attempt to get the Batman to react with something other than general stoic expression falls completely short for Flash. There's only one thing Batman says after this.

"I've been busy."

"Oracle did give you my message?"

"I have no interest in what you're doing."

Getting turned down flat had been a very rough blow to Barry.

"You mean…."

"Focus on the problem at hand, Allen."

Batman says this so low that only Barry can hear him.

"You…."

"You're sloppy and careless with your secret identity. You and Queen both...and you wonder why I didn't want to get involved with anything either of you do."

"Okay...I don't know if you know it, but a man is missing, so could you quit with the super hero piss fight and focus?"

Batman's gaze, his chilling gaze turns to Iris. Iris tries to hold her ground but she stands back.

"If you could...because you know this is important."

A small chuckle comes from Tatsu. The Detective sure has not changed since the last time they ran into each other all of those years ago. Just in passing really, but still.

"We will need to proceed carefully to the Fortress. It's been fortified with guards, and the person behind it, she's dangerous. Her name is Copperhead."

Flash, Impulse, and Katana listen in as Batman leads the way. For a non-speedster, he sure covers a lot of ground pretty quickly.

X-X-X  
The hooded members of the Kobra Cult surround a very large pit of snakes. They start chanting in tongues, and one of them sounds like he's having a seizure due to the fact that he's hissing so much.

The immense heat of the temple covers Oliver's body in sweat. He barely stays conscious. Despite him getting back into things mentally, it hits Oliver how physically he's out of practice. And this could cause him to backslide in the mental arena as well if he's not careful.

Oliver notices the tight shackles around him. There's not enough room to dislocate his wrists and release himself that way. All he can do is hope to find the weak spot in the chain and then work from there. Sweat continues to spill from his body as the heat rises from the vents.

"Rise."

A hooded figure comes out of the shadows. A light comes on and the stone statue of Kobra appears. The same one that Pindar turned to stone. She drops the hood.

"Oliver Queen."

"I didn't quite catch your name."

The woman underenatheat the hood just smiles and looks at Oliver for a good long moment. She soaks in the atmosphere and it's obvious she's waiting for something.

"We will rise. There's nothing that can stop us. Not now and not ever. The Kobra Cult will crush anyone who defies us."

Oliver's been there, done that, heard that entire spiel hundreds upon hundreds of times, with various different groups. He admits, that unlike the other times, his situation could not have been more dire.

One of the men steps forward. A snake wraps around his arm tight and turns to Oliver, hissing. The man drops to his knees and begins to draw runes on the ground. The runes resemble a half moon and then one of them resembles a snake who is about to swallow something. And from Oliver's perspective, the snake rune's open mouth points directly at him.

"You know...someone will stop you. You broadcast your message to all of Gotham City. Aren't you afraid that he might show up?"

"Insolent insect! You will be silent."

The hooded woman slaps Oliver across the face. She hisses angrily. It's not the first time those two things happened to Oliver Queen, a woman slapping him in the face and hissing angrily.

"You will perish when the moon is at it's highest point."

"Someone will stop you, even if you kill me."

"And soon, I will never have to hear your tongue again. It will be silenced forever."

The leader of the cult turns to the stone leader. The others turn to Kobra. All of them dropped down, causing Oliver's eyes to roll slightly.

"Worshipping a statue is never good for your mental stability."

None of them speak to Oliver. They just all drop to the ground with their eyes locked into place on the statue. The pull Kobra has over them is strong even after his death.

X-X-X

Batman, Katana, Impulse, and Flash arrive outside of a temple. It's deep, an area where even the homeless do not venture. They will get consumed by a mysterious shadow or so the urban legend goes.

From experience, Batman knows all about urban legends and how they go. He looks at the guards.

"We're going to have to take out the guards without arousing suspicion."

Flash and Impulse zip off before Batman can do anything. They bounce off the guards with lightning fast speed. They drop to the ground in a blink of an eye.

A second later, Flash and Impulse return to the hiding spot, with Batman barely able to say anything.

"I said without arousing suspicion."

"We cleared the path inside, didn't we?"

Flash's tone makes Batman turn his attention towards him. He turns around and moves quickly inside, with the two speedsters walking a few feet behind him. Katana comes up from behind them and leans over to Flash.

"I think you ruined his fun."

"None of this is supposed to be fun."

The harsh tone of Batman's voice takes them all aback. A second passes where there's some kind of thumping sound which draws them deeper into the temple.

"This is a serious mission, Queen's life is in danger."

"Yeah, and the two of you are a lot alike given you take this way too seriously sometimes."

Batman turns around and walks over to them.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Oliver Queen and I have nothing in common."

That chilling tone causes Flash to shiver and Batman to turn around. Impulse is about ready to say something but Flash shakes his head. It's wise to pick these battles wisely.

And proceed into the temple they did, as the sounds of chanting.

"I wish I was a Parseltongue right about now."

"What?"

"Parseltongue...you know...can speak to snakes."

Batman does not say anything and Flash presses on.

"Do you Harry Potter?"

"No."

This stern tone causes Batman to move into the temple, but he pauses.

"And the correct terminology is Parselmouth."

Flash turns to Impulse who gives him a smile.

"Not now, honey."

"Quiet."

X-X-X

The leader, Copperhead, raises her hands into the air. The other members of the Kobra Cult raises their hands in the air and Oliver's eyes glaze over.

"And they're doing the wave. Really good cult….really wish the Baroness would show up right about now...you know, because you're named Kobra and…."

"Silence!"

"You like that word a lot."

Copperhead clutches the snake staff and points it to the top of the temple. Soon, she will be able to cut Oliver Queen's insolent tongue from his mouth and not a moment too soon. She cannot wait for it to happen.

"The time has come. The moon has risen. And now, Oliver Queen will perish at our hands. Another fortunate son will burn thanks to the sins of the past and Kobra will rise again."

"All hail Copperhead."

"No."

Her tone is stern and causes every one of the Kobra Cult members to look at her.

"All hail, Kobra."

Well, despite his good humor earlier, Oliver cannot think of a worst situation. Maybe when he was being tortured the first year on Lian Yu, but he feels like he's in slightly more mortal danger here. Mostly because back them, dangerous cultists were not trying to sacrifice him.

Two of the hooded figures drop to the ground thanks to a super fast blur. Oliver cannot feel more relieved if he tried at the individual who shows up and bounces off of them.

Copperhead turns her staff and points it at the figure who moves quicker than light.

"Stop him you fools! There must be a sacrifice made."

Two large Kobra cult members drop to the ground. A baterang connects to the ground before blasting them with an electrified pulse. Batman jumps up and nails the Kobra Cult members with everything he has. Several punches drop them to the ground.

Katana rushes towards one of the cult members. He charges in and swipes her once. She ducks once. Another swipe which she ducks again. A third swipe and Katana tangles his feet up before taking him down to the ground with a double leg sweep. She puts him down to the ground with a leaping kick to the top of the head.

Batman flips one over his head. Another one charges Katana. She bends back to avoid a punch, and then stabs him in the arm. Katana flips him down to the ground and curb stomps him in the top of the head.

Impulse moves closer to Oliver to try and get him out. Copperhead moves towards her, only for Flash to knock her out of the way.

Copperhead reaches for her staff and Flash disarms her. He wraps his arms around Copperhead.

"You won't stop this."

Without another word, Copperhead breaks free and springs at Barry with lightning fast speed. Her fangs sink into the side of Barry's neck and makes his eyes widen. His heart starts skipping a couple of beats and Barry's fingers curl up into a fist before he starts shaking.

Batman rushes Copperhead. She goes to attack him. Batman knocks her for a loop and puts an inhibitor collar on her. The collar shocks Copperhead to her hands and knees. A loud scream follows right before Batman curb stomps her down onto the ground.

Impulse moves over to roll Flash over. He starts coughing and having a rapid fire seizure.

"Tend to him!"

Batman blocks one of the wooden staff shots from the Kobra soldier. He fires back with a succession of punches. One final punch clips the goon across the jaw and takes him down to the ground.

Katana blocks one of the attackers from running a blade through Batman's neck. She slams her foot into the back of the goon's neck and then flips him over onto the ground. Katana jabs the side of his neck and pops back up before hitting a running snap kick.

"You're welcome."

One of the large Kobra goons swings down to cave in Katana's skull. Batman blocks him with surprising strength and starts to drill him repeatedly in the top of the head. Batman swings the Kobra Cult goon by the arm and smashes him into the side of the temple. Batman punches him twice in the lower back.

"Even."

"Fair enough."

Iris leans over Barry.

"Barry...stay with me...just stay with me long enough for you to fight this."

She's not sure if there's the same antidote involved that they needed to give to Nora. She sends a shock of lightning through Barry's chest to try and jump start his immunity. Barry only seizes harder.

Iris freezes up, her hands shaking just as much and just as well. For the first time, she does not not what to do and that's a huge problem as far as she's concerned.

X-X-X

The minute Copperhead sinks her fangs nito Barry, pain beyond everything else hits him. He starts to have a seizure, and the faces of Iris, Batman, and Katana all fade from existence. The Kobra Cult and the temple goes completely dark.

Barry enters a multi-colored tunnel of flashing light. He jerks around, his entire body withering from what happened. He finds himself down in the tunnel.

A loud hiss echoes through him and a black shadow comes over him. At first, Barry raises his head and looks alert.

"Zoom?"

The monster who the Speed Force claimed, could he be back to reap Barry? However, there's nothing along those lines, nothing like Zoom coming at him. Barry's head continues to throb when he falls down to his knees.

"You should have died. You should have died. You let us die. It should have been you."

"NO!"

Those voices keep bombarding Barry as he starts falling level after level, slipping through multi colored tunnels. At the end of the tunnel, a glowing black lantern almost blinds Barry.

"Who is the villain now, Barry? TELL ME!"

The taunting voice of Eobard Thawne echoes off into the distance. He comes across Central City, but it's now covered in ash. He comes across the skeletal remains of his loved ones.

"Come with me, Barry. It's time."

"No...this can't be real."

Barry looks up into the skies, red skies above his head. A catacylsm takes place with Barry being rocked.

"We did not perish so you could lose. Outrun this Barry!"

In the image, in the fire, Barry sees the face of Felicity Smoak.

"I did not sacrifice myself so you could be pathetic. Wake up Barry."

"WAKE UP!"

X-X-X

Finally, Barry's immunity system purges the poison from his body. He shakes completely mad. He gets up and sees Iris who holds his hand.

"Iris?"

"You're okay!"

Barry realizes he likely should not be using her real name in the middle of the evil cult temple. Iris wraps her arms around Barry and embraces him.

The final Kobra Cult member drops down to the ground. Batman puts the finishing touches on him with jumping knee to the back of the head, knocking out the goon after his full force attack.

"So, you're fine."

Barry takes a second to regain his bearings. The immense burning he felt before going on that trip is gone. He feels fine, although severely shaken and for a very good reason. Barry clutches the top of his head and moves a bit closer. His leg buckles from underneath him as he tries to walk it off.

"Your heart stopped for a minute."

"Actually, I think it went so fast that you thought it stopped. That was what purged the poison from my body."

Barry feels fine, although obviously a quick medical checkup would be in order. In the meantime, he will be walking around ,better than ever before.

"I sped up my immune system, got the poison out of me that way. I don't know how much sense it makes…"

"You're alive. Makes perfect sense to me."

Katana slices down Oliver and safely lowers him to the ground. She looks at the ragged man.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to get you down."

"You were stopping them from sacrificing me. It's understandable."

"Well, I hope you can understand that I can't let you out after dark anymore….unless you think that your journey is over."

"Yes, mother….and now it's not over."

Batman hoists up the trapped Copperhead, adding a pair of inhibitor cuffs to her.

"So, you have your own meta-dampener?"

One Batman look sent shivers down Flash's spine.

"Star Labs has them, along with an illegal meta-human prison. So I wouldn't be one to throw stones at who has what."

It's very obvious to Barry that Batman does not approve of the Pipeline. Barry decides he does not want to know how Batman knows. Of course, given that he's Batman, it's completely obvious why.

"You're fools. All of you are doomed."

"Of course we are."

Flash steps over to Copperhead. Batman raises his hand in the air.

"Talk."

"On the Blackest Night, all will wither and die."

Suddenly, she disappears into a puff of smoke, despite the dampeners. They remain on the ground, but she's not with them.

"That's not creepy or foreboding at all, no sir, not one bit."

Batman reaches down to the ground and picks up his dampeners. There's more questions raised they answers given.

X-X-X

After getting a clean bill of health, Flash rushes back to Gotham City. He's on the rooftop as arranged and he mees face to face with Batman.

"You did well enough in there, but you could stand to slow down a little bit more and be more mindful of your surroundings."

Flash turns his attention around to Batman who stands in the shadows. The speedster steps closer, but not too close. This is most certainly a very nerve racking meeting for him.

"And I've thought more about your offer."

"And here I thought that you turned me down with a flat no."

"I'm not a team player…."

"And yet you have more sidekicks than any other crime fighter I know…."

"Would you allow me to finish?"

Flash hears those words from Batman. He makes a motion as if zipping his lips.

"I would not want to divide my focus away from Gotham City. The mission is ongonig and never ending. Therefore, I will not be officially joining your team."

More than anything else, Flash senses a but and waits for the other shoe to drop.

"But, if you need my help, and you will need my help, I'll be there."

"Fair...enough."

Batman's completely gone into the night. It still unnerves Flash how he's able to disappear right out from underneath his nose.

"Alright, get it together and…."

A phone call comes over and Barry answers it.

"Hey, Patty."

"We can put a bow on the case. Copperhead's the one behind the poisonings, under the orders of Kobra. The GCPD have secured Kobra's statue and have taken it to a secure locate."

"And not a moment too soon."

"Yeah, they rounded up as many cult members as possible. Turns out they may be responsible for any number of unsolved murders."

"Figures."

Patty pauses over the phone before responding.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Iris mentioned that you were a bit under the weather earlier. But, if you're okay, that's fine. We can wrap up this case for tonight."

Wrapping it up, but something tells Barry they have not seen the last of Kobra.

"So, are we still meeting for coffee?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

X-X-X

The news coming in from Gotham City of the apprehension of several members of the Kobra Cult puts a smile on Jinx's face. Sure, Copperhead's at large still, but that's just a small thing. Something that they're going to have to deal with sooner rather than later.

Jinx flips through a large tome. In the other room, young Nora is still resting, hopefully cut off from this situation. HIVE's a sad shell of it's former self, which works into her favor as no one will disturb them.

Older Nora is still as solid as ever, still a stone statue. Jinx flips through, trying to find the right enchantment to break through the spell.

The statue starts to crack and Jinx jumps up. She really hopes that does not mean that something's breaking Nora apart. It crumbles and then Nora drops to the ground. She breathes heavily, covered in dust.

"Nora?"

Nora's eyes snap up and Jinx moves over to offer a hand. The woman does not take it right away. She collapses on her hands and knees, her body shivering. Jinx is about ready to get the healer, only to find that the door is jammed.

"Nora...you've got to snap out of it! Snap out of it!"

Those words fall on deaf ears. Nora raises her hands and a black lantern symbol burns into the palm of her hand. Her hand, for the briefest second, gives off a stench of rotting flesh.

Jinx makes one more attempt to break through the door. It's a no go.

Nora rises and holds up the hand. The black ring on the shelf reacts to her hand. She smiles at Jinx. It unnerves the other woman.

"Dad told me what I have to do."

 **To Be Continued on 10/1/2018.**


	35. Chapter 35

**The following chapter contains nothing, but shameless smut. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Barry and Patty spend some time in the Penthouse that Sapphire allows them to stay in during their time in Gotham City. Patty takes a long drink of coffee, tilting her head back. She shares a smile with Barry.

"I think we're pretty much done in Gotham City. Not sure where Copperhead went, and she's really out in the wind, isn't she?"

Barry just smiles at her and leans a little bit closer to her.

"She's pretty dangerous. I'm sure our paths are going to cross again and when they do…."

Patty puts her hand on Barry's inner thigh and gives it a squeeze. The two of them inch closer together. Their lips come preciously close to meeting and Barry decides to quickly close the gap, giving Patty a long kiss.

It's a rare opportunity for Patty to get some alone time with Barry, so she seizes the moment by taking her tongue deep into his mouth. Barry responds in kind and the two of them battle with each other.

Barry scoops up Patty in his arms, never once breaking up the kiss. He takes her pretty much all the way across the room and deposits her on the bed.

For a speedster, Barry can be slow in certain aspects when he really wants to. He slowly strips Patty down to her bra and pantie, kissing her each step of the way. He pulls Patty onto his lap once she's done in her lacy garments underneath. Patty responds by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his chest while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I think that you're a bit overdressed for what we're about to do."

"So, why don't you fix that?"

Patty's not one to let this one go. She strips Barry's shirt completely off and then gives him some more kisses. Her hands fumble to strip his pants off.

The two lovers now sit on the bed in their underwear and make out with each other. They moan through a sloppy set of kisses, with Barry nudging Patty off of his lap. She flips over onto the bed, on her hands and knees. Her ass sticking in the air, wearing nothing other than a lacy thong which gives Barry a pretty good view of it.

"Beautiful."

"I know you would approve."

Barry wraps his arms around Patty and kisses her from the back of her neck all the way down her back. He slides the garment aside and reveals Patty's wet snatch. It just calls for him and calls to be eaten out. Barry slips a single digit deep into her sopping folds, twisting his finger around. Patty lets out a moan and Barry vibrates inside of her at super speed.

Patty closes her fists around the bed, giving a very deep breath. She breaths in, breaths out, breaths in, and breaths out. Her entire body becomes a lightning rod for what Barry does to her. Barry runs a hand down the back of her neck and then gives her another warm kiss. He sucks on the tender flesh, making her just tingle in excitement. Barry pulls away, leaving a love bite on her neck.

Every touch sends Patty over the edge. She knows what she wants and she hopes that Barry's going to give it to her soon enough. His fingers fold against her.

The last piece of clothing, her bra, drops down onto the bed. Now Patty's naked and Barry takes time to devour her perfect body.

"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you...Barry."

She breaths his name when something long and hard stands out, sticking her from behind. Barry vibrates his fingers against her body and makes Patty just whimper in delight. He keeps teasing her body, instantly pulling back from her and then tweaking her nipples.

"Barry."

A few kisses sucks the back of her neck. Barry repeatedly moves in, biting her neck. She moans instantly with Barry vibrating over her body.

"I want you...so badly."

"Yes, I can tell."

A pulse of lightning hits Patty firmly in the clit and gets her juices really flowing in more ways than one. Barry wants a piece of her, a piece of her tight pussy. He can feel it just calling for him in every single way. He edges closer to her, easing an inch close to sliding inside of her.

Patty holds onto the bed, her mouth opening and closing with delight and lust. Barry holds firm on Patty's hips and then slides his hands around. He's been teasing her and himself for long enough, time to take the plunge.

The two meet and Barry eases his way into Patty. Slowly, at first, making her feel the intrusion every step of the way. The minute Barry gets a resting movement inside of Patty, he holds back on her and works his way inside of her. His vibrating hips keep taking their control of Barry. He pulls back on her and drives himself manhood first into her perfect body. Her walls slide down onto him and squeeze him.

"Patty...damn it...you feel so good."

She bites down on her lip, appreciating what's being done to her. Barry knows how to hit all of the right notes and go as deep inside of her as humanly possible. His pumping hips sends him as far into her as possible.

The tightness, the wetness of Patty caresses Barry's length. The energy builds up. He does not neglect a single inch of her lovely body, making sure to give it a good going over the faster and deeper he drives into her. His hand rests firmly on her ass and makes Patty just tighten around him.

"Baby, oh I'm so close."

"Let's get you all the way there."

Patty edges to her orgasm. Barry's making sure she feels it. Feels the energy coursing through her body and it centers around her loins. Barry holds back and rocks her. He gains a lot of momentum, speeding up when he needs to and slowing down when he has to. The charge Patty gets in her loins is more than enough to send her over the edge.

He's in her so deep, feeling so good. There's not anywhere in Patty where she's empty, he stuffs her completely.

"Oh, touch me. Keep touching me! YES!"

Barry rolls his fingers over her body. Every inch he can reach, he's there and he's rapidly stimulating. He can feel Patty just size up underneath him. His momentum increases the deeper and faster Barry plunges into her body. He holds his hands against her and repeatedly rams into her.

"I'm getting close."

"Let's get you there, then."

The siren song of Patty's hungry moans push Barry that much further into her. He repeatedly slams into her body and makes Patty squeal underneath his rapid fire thrusts. Barry holds himself back, sliding into her body and making her long for what's going to happen. Barry picks up the pace as much as possible, slowing down when he needs to.

The juices flow as Patty enjoys a squirting orgasm from Barry's swift actions. And Barry enjoys it too, given how wet it makes him and how easy it slides into her.

Patty's arms almost collapse on the bed. Barry leans down and pulls her back up. She regains a shaking footing on the bed. It's just Barry rocks her body so good that it's almost hard to stop.

Round two is more intense than round one. Barry's hits all of the right spots inside of her. Patty can only just encourage him in any way she can. He grabs on tight to her hips and thrusts away.

The very brilliant feeling of what Barry's doing makes Patty almost lose it from how much he tightens around her. She makes sure to make him have a good time.

A good time is had by Barry from him enjoying her silken walls wrapping around him. It makes it hard for Barry to hold back the eruption. Somehow, he manages to do it. Slowing down just enough to enjoy this woman. Time moves a bit slowly around them given what he has to do.

That just means he has more time to savor every smell, every taste, and every touch. Even the sweat rolling down Patty's neck is divine and makes Barry plunge as far into her as possible. He holds back, working every inch of her silken smooth insides. They tighten around him and it feels very divine. Barry cannot rest until he's all the way inside of her.

"I can ride you all night."

"Yes, I know. And I hope that you ride me until I break."

That sultry moan is more than enough fuel for Barry to keep going at it with Patty. His momentum is no where close to breaking. The friction between their bodies makes this a very exciting and enticing encounter. He holds onto her hips and repeatedly rocks himself into her.

"Break me...break me on that big cock of yours."

Barry's length pulses and he holds back. Not that he cannot recharge if necessary, and he really can. However, he wants to enjoy every single moment of Patty before he does. Taking her and bringing her to the brink.

The roller coaster ride Patty's body goes on is the ultimate thrill. She receives a bombardment of pleasure, getting herself hammered again and again. She's able to look up and see Barry hammer her from behind in the mirror. He slows down every so often to let her mind to catch up with her body. And then he starts at her one more time.

Barry holds himself back for her. Patty enjoys the multiple orgasms, some small and some large. But, she really does want Barry to finish and finish really good.

"Getting close...you must...be built up."

The swollen balls strike Patty at just the right angle and make her just yelp out in pleasure.

"Yes….I am."

Barry folds his hands against Patty's breasts and vibrates against them just right. He's almost out of her, although she can still feel him. It does not matter given what he's doing. Pleasure this good is almost sinful and Patty's juices just gush out of her before Barry plunges back into her.

An electrical shock to her loins and Barry drives as deep into Patty as humanly possible. He is now rocking her even more. Driving himself into her body and making her just moan on the bed. Barry folds his hands against her waist and makes her drip in sweat.

The deeper he goes into her, the more Patty becomes unhinged. It's a good feeling to be unhinged, especially because Barry's just burying himself so deep into her.

Barry keeps himself going closer and closer to the edge. There's ever the chance that something will push him over the edge. He wants to be there when it does. And when it does, he wants to be alongside of Patty when she comes. He repeatedly works her core, and it's sopping wet. He can slide an iron pole through it if he wanted to.

Fortunately, there's only one pole Patty wants inside of her and wants it deep inside of her.

"I've...held out for as long as you can."

"With me! Oh! With me! I'm getting so wet thinking about your cum blasting inside of my body."

She's not a liar for sure. Barry feels the proof wrapping around his dick. He pounds her hard, not bothering to hold back. He knows that she's gushing even more. Barry takes a deep breath and works up a hell of a sweat driving into Patty.

The two lovers prepare to get just a bit stickier, as Barry's loins give way and send a very milky discharge deep into Patty. The feeling of release causes the energy to release into Barry's body and just make him more determined than ever to take Patty for the ride of her life.

Feeling her man's discharge burying deep inside of her makes Patty curl her fingers against the bed. He hammers repeatedly inside of her, repeatedly and endlessly making sure she gushes around his cock.

Finally, finally, Barry pulls his way out of Patty. He rushes over and gets her a bottle of water. He surveys the river of cum flowing out of Patty's wet snatch before pulling her over.

"Thanks."

Barry allows Patty to drink the water.

"No problem. Proper hydration is essential with everything."

Patty nods, smiling.

"And now, something to wash it down."

The eyes of the sexy blonde CSI locks onto Barry's hanging cock. She holds onto him and slides his cock deep into her mouth, sucking on the fleshy organ until it's hard as a rock.

She's recharged in more ways than one. She canvases every inch of Barry's rock-hard member with her mouth and her lips, making her hungry for him.

The minute Patty pulls it out of her mouth, she folds her thumb against the organ and allows it to fly into her mouth. She drops back onto the pillows and spreads her legs.

"You know what I want."

Barry finds a home between Patty's legs for another round of steamy love making. Her sexy legs wrap around him when Barry holds onto her, repeatedly working himself into her on the bed. Her wet walls hold onto him tightly and milk his cock until the point where he burns with lust.

The momentum becomes very amazing, the faster Barry drives into her body. They're not done with each other yet, and Patty hopes to reap the rewards.

Thankfully, she's able to keep up with im about as well as one expects.

X-X-X

After Barry finishes with Patty, there's a knock on the door. He pulls the covers over Patty and makes sure she's safely in bed. He gets dressed in a Flash and then opens the door.

Iris waits for him on the other side of the room, wearing her Impulse costume. It looked amazing on her and caused something to rise within Barry with how she stood.

"I was hoping you would be up for a late night run around Gotham City."

"That seems daring."

Iris smiles, and winks at him.

"I know. Doesn't it get your blood pumping and other things, pumping."

Now that Patty's had her fill, it's Iris's turn. Barry makes a quick change into his Flash costume and the two move down the hallway.

"Catch me if you can."

To be fair to her, Iris makes a good clip, but Barry goes off after her. He knows all of the ways to pick up speed, having been at this for two years longer than Iris has.

She goes around the corner and Barry races after her. They blow past several buidings in Gotham City. This is a surprisingly quiet night.

Barry catches up to Iris and almost catches her, before letting her go. He wants to prolong the thrill of the race, so letting Iris get ahead of him is not a bad thing.

Iris feels like she wants him to catch her, but she's going to play the game.

"Barry, I hope that you're not winded from your earlier marathon."

"Hardly. Just wait until I get my hands on you."

"Why tell me when you can show me?"

"I'll show you alright?"

The two make their way back to the suite, at least until Barry catches Iris, sweeping her off of her feet, and then pulling her before pushing her into the wall.

The two speedsters heavily make out with each other, their hands moving to caress and touche every other from every angle. Barry's moves his aggressions to Iris's neck and vibrates through her suit. She comes out of her suit, as he does. Their flesh meeting together. Their makeout session just getting more passionate the longer they go at it.

"Mmm...go for it."

Barry does go for it, rapidly attacking Iris's breasts. The nipples stand up with Barry squeezing her nipples and then releasing them. Barry repeatedly drives his fingers deep into Iris's chest and releases them. She moans repeatedly and then Barry goes down to devour her nipples with eagerness and hunger.

"B….Barry."

He moves between her dark breasts and hungers for them. His hand drifts lower down and stimulates Iris's center. She repeatedly feels the burn inside of her and then, seconds later, she snaps away, and grabs Barry. She runs them across the room at super speed.

Her vibrating hand wraps around his long rod and she turns it, bringing an ample amount of stimulation over Barry. His throbbing cock edges ever so closer to her womanhood, digging her lips against his throbbing hard cock. The wet lips grind against him.

"I want you inside of me now."

"Good, I'm glad."

He lifts up Iris as her legs wrap around him. Barry and Iris drop onto the couch at the end of the room while Patty rests from her marathon session on the bed.

Iris closes onto Barry's large rod and clamps down onto it. She clenches her wet walls around him and pumps away at him. Iris gains a lot of momentum when sweat rolls down every inch of her body. He leans in and touches Iris's nipples, giving them a pinch. Electricity flows through her body from all of the very nice touches.

"Give it to me, Barry."

"I will...don't worry."

Barry ends up as deep into Iris as possible. He can feel her wrapping around him. Putting his hands underneath her bouncing ass gives him a lot of momentum to drive into her.. Iris's toned skin feels very good. They move closer to each other, with Barry removing one hand to palm Iris's chest.

He buries his face in between her large bouncing breasts. He cannot get enough of the buffet of flesh she offers him, and Iris encourages him to go deeper.

He thrusts up and down, their hips moving in. Iris meets his strokes by grabbing on tight to Barry and clamping down onto him. She lets out her breath in a very solid moan.

"Keep it up. Don't stop. Don't ever stop...please don't stop."

Barry repeatedly cups Iris's chest and releases it. His head lowers into her chest and then devours Iris's heaving mounds some more. She moans sweet nothings into Barry's ear.

He really knows how to get the juices flowing. Iris finds herself taking her boyfriend's magnificent prick inside of her. He pumps a little bit deeper to send pleasure jolts all through Iris. She bites down on her lip and lets out a moan of the deepest passion. He's in her as far as possible, clamping his hands around her ass and releasing it. He sends a jolt down her butt and then releases her.

"I'm not going to stop."

Barry's hans roam freely along with his mouth. Making sure Iris feels it. He bites down on her nipple and releases it from his mouth. The juices keep flowing the faster Iris drives herself down onto him. She cannot and will not resist Barry, no matter how many times he buries deep inside of her. . And he's very deep inside of her, making her gush all over his prick.

"Good...you shouldn't….I don't want...you...to…."

Iris holds onto him and rocks a little bit down on her. The visual of Barry disappearing deep inside of her and the jolts she experiences along with it send Iris flowing over the edge. She feels like she's running a marathon, after just running a marathon. She holds on tight and keeps riding Barry.

She turns around and then rides Barry in the loveseat position. Keeping her eyes on the bed in case Patty wakes up. This gives Barry perfect access to rub her shoulders and to kiss the back of her neck. Things which cause a burst of energy to flow through Iris's loins. She coats the tip of Barry's cock, all the way down to the base. The flow gets even more intense the deeper and deeper he goes into her.

"B-Barry!"

That sound is like music to Barry's ears. He makes sure to keep massaging away at Iris, taking her body on an endless thrill ride.

Finally, she comes as hard as possible. She clenches Barry and releases him. The work out Iris gives his love muscle tests Barry's endurable and durability. He holds on tight.

"Mmmm."

That sweet moan and sweet taste of sweat dripping down her neck. Barry repeatedly sucks her neck, nibbling down, and touches her chest. He opens and closes the palm of her hand. Every sweet sound Iris makes is like music to Barry's ears and he wants to hear the music keep playing.

Iris cannot help and turn her body into Barry. He's all over her and she rises up. Iris teases both Barry and herself before sinking down. She repeats the ritual a couple more times.

Barry feels himself edging a tiny bit closer. He dials back, knowing that the time is not now. He slows his arousal down and makes Iris's own orgasm drawn out.

"Tease."

"But that's what makes it fun."

Iris tries to gain control of the coupling. Barry uses the speed force to regulate exactly how fast Iris is coming and that drives her completely nuts. Barry holds the back of her neck and nibbles down on it. She lets out another moan of passion with Barry nipping her neck.

The thoughts of lust build through Iris the faster Barry works himself into her. His hips move like a blur and send Iris closing in on her orgasm.

"Finally...make me really wet, now...so you can finish as well."

"Oh, I still got a couple more tricks up his sleeve."

A small caress of her nipple prompts Iris to let out a sigh. She cannot wait and sure enough, Barry edges her to an orgasm, while slowing it down. She can most certainly feel the seconds tick away as Barry creeps up into her. He holds onto her hips and sends himself deeper and faster into Iris's squeezing hot pussy.

"I…."

She cannot do anything other than stammer and sweat. Barry's momentum speeds up, thrusting into her as deep as possible. He finally allows Iris's orgasm to catch up and this is a mind numbing feeling.

Barry rides her out and there's so much pleasure going through her body. Iris breaths heavily and Barry sucks on her neck at the same time he cups her bouncing chest. Iris gives herself a rise and a drop, repeatedly bringing more and more of Barry into her very deeply.

"F...fuck so good."

"I know it is...and I know you're feeling really good."

Feeling really good as well.

Barry pushes his hands against her chest and makes her release happen just that much faster.

In a blink of an eye, Barry pins Iris down onto the couch and slides into her. He holds tight onto her chest and works into her with intense momentum. Iris does not miss a beat. She just holds onto him.

"I need so so badly...give it to me, Barry! Give me everything that you have."

"I'll leave you with more than enough."

Barry slows down just enough to make Iris beg for it. She's not having any of it at the moment. She wraps her legs around Barry and pulls him tight. Her warm walls clutch and release him tightly. Barry leans down and the two speedsters make out with their hips rolling together.

Iris makes her breathing hard. Barry's repeatedly going into her, repeatedly and endlessly sliding into her body. He goes in deep and pulls out. The momentum between the two of them increase, with Iris closing ranks on him and releasing Barry from her warm walls.

"Oh, that's..the best. Perfect."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Barry slides his way as far into Iris and makes her just gush endlessly. What he's doing triggers her. They move against each other, going further and further inside of her. Barry runs his fingers against Iris's nipples and then releases them.

She climaxes harder than before, gripping onto Barry's pole and trying to massage it from the inside. He pulls back and rams into her. The sound of flesh upon flesh echoes all throughout the area.

Barry speeds up and uses his momentum to push Iris further into the couch cushions. He's sure that Sapphire will dock it from his pay if he breaks the couch, but to be honest, Barry does not care. He just wants to have Iris on the couch and have his way with her.

And his way is a very good feeling. He holds in tight on her, clutching her legs and pulling Iris off of the couch before driving his way down onto her. Their flesh meets with each other, the deeper Barry sinks himself into Iris. Holding her down to the couch and gaining their momentum.

Turn about is fair play, as Iris finds a way to slow down Barry's release to enjoy him that much longer. The two really get into it. They enter a fast pace, with neither backing off from the other. The speedsters enter hyper speed the harder they made love with each other.

Iris rubs her amazing legs against Barry's back and entices him to bury further into her. A series of rapid fire thrusts ram into her body. She tightens around his pole and makes him slam into her. He's faster and faster inside of her, and they almost reach the edge together.

Exactly how long they can push this, Barry will not know. He slows down just enough to enjoy the sight of Iris's body writhing underneath him. Every beautiful curve beckons to him and Barry needs to make sure his girlfriend's body reaches a peak state of arousal.

"Give it to me."

Barry gives it to her alright, increasing his momentum. He sinks into Iris, feeling their loins meet each other. He cannot hold back any. He has to let it go and he will give it to her right here and right now.

One final time, Iris edges to the close and gets her legs around Barry to pull him inside of her. The flesh meets together with Barry holding back on her and pumping his way into her.

"Your turn, baby."

"Oh, yes...soon enough."

It's really hard to resist Iris when she looks this dead sexy. Barry holds onto her hips and spears into her. Every inch of her sexy flesh moves in front of him in a flesh. Barry devours it and makes Iris breath in and out in the most tantalizing way. He takes her to the edge until finally reaching his own peak point.

A soft moan that does not belong to Iris comes from across the room. Barry takes his time and does not rush, making sure Iris reaches her prime physical peak prior to jamming himself into her.

"Barry...it's time."

The energy jolts and Iris closes down tight, milking Barry for everything he's worth. This is the one final push Barry needs before spilling over the top. His release comes.

Barry groans in pleasure. The soft sensation of a release well earned fills Iris open. She thrashes underneath him. Their bodies become one with each other. Barry hoists himself up off of the bed and plants as far into Iris as humanly possible.

Iris closes ranks on Barry, and makes sure he's completely done. They reach their tipping point and collapse into a tangled heap of limbs and stickyness.

Barry rolls off of Iris and they notice Patty sitting at the edge of the bed. Her head tilts back and her hand slides between her nether lips. It's uncertain how long Patty's been there.

It is certain that both Iris and Barry race to the bed to tend to Patty.

 **To Be Continued on 10/3/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

A blur of light passes through the DEO windows and blips Barry inside. He goes as fast as humanly possible until skidding to a stop and landing in front of Alex Danvers. She looks up, this time careful to prevent her notes from dropping onto the ground.

"Hey, Alex."

"Barry."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I could use your help."

"Of course, that's why I'm here...is everything okay?"

Alex responds with a shake of her head and leads Barry halfway across the room. There's just something in the back of his mind that frustrates him. He really can't put his finger on it just yet, although it's there. He looks over his shoulder to look Alex in the eye.

"We got this transmission, a commercial.."

"A…."

"Just watch."

So Barry watches the screen and watches several alien warriors fight for some kind of sport. The blood-thirsty fans cheer wildly, pumping their hands up into the air and call for blood. Barry watches, a bit awe struck in places and a bit horrified in more places.

"Wait for it."

"Ladies and gentlemen,coming to outside of the Earth's orbit, War World. On War World, only the strong survive. And on War World, only the biggest, baddest, roughest, toughest people fight in a duel to the death."

A loud round of cheers passes from the fans. Barry grimaces from one of the warriors plunging a spear right through the throat of his enemy. Another one gets decapitated in the shower of blood.

"Be there today to see Earth's champion, one of the last daughters of Krypton, Supergirl...squaring off against the Grand Champion of the Games. Be there to see the bloodshed, the carnage, the mayhem, fun for the entire family."

There's an explosion graphic on the screen before the narrator drops his voice to a lower tone.

"Children get in half price."

Barry twists his head around to turn to Alex.

"How long has she been gone?"

Alex's face falls.

"She left to take care of a meteor which was on its way to the Earth about a week ago. Now I know it's a diversion to get her to get captured and thrown in this War World."

"If I know Kara, she's fighting out of it."

Alex responds with half of a shrug.

"Maybe...but….there's something else there. I don't know what, I don't know how, but I can feel it. There's just something hovering over her head."

Barry figures about as much, but the question was what.

"So, what about J'onn or Kal...are they doing anything about this?"

"J'onn left me in charge to join Kal-El on a mission to Apokolips, there's a civil war breaking out there."

"That seems bad."

"Pretty bad, yes."

Alex does not wish to go into the ins and outs on intergalactic politics. She takes a deep breath, and puts her hand on Barry.

"You're not my last resort, I swear. But, I didn't want you to drag you away from anything that you might be involved. It's just, I have no one else to turn to and Mongul waited to knab her until Kal and J'onn were busy on Apokolips."

"Of course, I'll help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course...if you can find me a way up there, I think we can get Kara out of there. Ruin his little show."

"I've been thinking about that. We're a bit short handed here at the DEO, but I've got an idea."

Alex leads the way, hoping to get both herself and Barry up to War World and they would fight from there. It's just that there could be problems when they get up there.

X-X-X

The sounds of loud cheers pound in Kara's ears like drums of war. She repeatedly takes a half of a step into the games and wonders what the hell is going to happen now. She breaths in and breaths out, as Mongul approaches her from behind.

"Ready for your big moment, my child?"

Kara feels sickened at his presence. This disgusting individual profiting off of people tearing each other apart. It's sickening, some of the worst things Kara can really think about.

"No. I'm not playing your game."

"Oh, you will. Remember the threat that I have hanging over your head, Child of Krypton."

Kara recalls it as well. Mongul sets up the power generator with the cannon and points it directly at Earth. She has to fight in his sick games of Earth will face complete and utter annihilation.

"Do you know what will happen if you refuse to give the people what you want?"

"You will blow Earth away."

"Precisely."

Kara hangs her head, her teeth gritting. She steps outside and knows she will be thinking about Mongul the second she steps outside. The loud cheering of the crowd goes even louder, the further she steps into the arena. Kara tries not to hold it against them. They have been born and bred in a culture that encourages them to step into here. She takes a deep breath and walks a little bit further into the arena.

A large blue gladiator with a Mohawk steps into the arena. She walks closer towards him, and the man snorts when approaching Kara. She's not afraid of him, not in the slightest. Her head just beats with energy, her hands curl into a ball. She stands forward and waits for the Mohawk to go towards her.

"Just let's do this."

"Gladly, I've been wanting to rip apart a Kryptonian for ages. It was a pity that your race is so ignorant that you wiped yourself out."

Kara refuses to rise to her opponent's bait. This nasty individual rushes at Kara now that the prematch trash talking had been finished. He takes two swipes of his ax, about ready to take Supergirl's head off. She avoids the attack, blocking it with her hands and smashing him down to the ground. The Girl of Steel zips back and nails him with a couple of rapid fire punches to the side of the head.

The Girl of Steel looks face to face with Mohawk. He swings the ax around. Kara dodges to the left and to the right before coming back up and hitting him full force with an uppercut punch. She cracks him down to the ground.

"Come on, I thought you wanted a fight."

He rushes towards her. The hot blood in Kara's body, anger spurred on by Mongul blackmailing her, flares her eyes up. Kara grabs his ax and pushes the wooden staff into the stomach of Mongul. He pops high into the air. He growls and charges at Kara from a three point stance position.

Dodge, dodge, turn around and kick and Kara smashes him to the ground. She headbutts him in the chest and rocks him completely down to the ground. Kara charges her fist and nails him full flush. Another violent attack and the goon drops to the ground.

Mongul watches from the skybox, grinning broadly. Such violence, really better than sex.

"Supergirl has won her preliminary fight tonight. And will be going on to the main event for a chance to take on the Grand Champion of the Games, the man without peer, the man who has not been able to taste defeat."

"Bring on your Grand Champion. And after I'm done with him, I'll wipe the floor with you too."

Mongul responds with a chuckle.

"Big words for such a little girl."

He sits back and waits for the next step to come. The games just have become. They step out now for a word from their sponsors.

X-X-X

Barry and Alex make their way to the outside point of the gates of War World. That's the easy thing as far as they are concerned. The hard part is getting past the guards.

"And like the Bat said….master your surroundings."

"There's one of those on your Earth too?"

Barry cannot help and smile at Alex's statement alongside of her look of frustration. He cracks his knuckles and makes sure he gets a full view. Three guards on the right and four guards on the left.

"Take those ones on the right, I'll get the ones on the left. And then we'll meet in the center."

Alex nods and loads up her gun. She knows how to line them up and take them all out in one swift shot. She moves quickly into position and prepares to attack. Alex knows what she has to do right about now.

Two shots take out the first two guards before the third guard is able to turn his head. The third guard receives an uppercut punch to the top of the head.

Flash zips back and forth down the hall, knocking all of the guards down like bowling pins. He steps back, drawing in his breath and waiting for the guards to rise.

"There's going to be more?"

"Yes, there's more."

Flash and Alex brace themselves. Alex really does not think that she has enough bullets to drop them and she figures that while Flash can take them out, that might draw a little bit of attention.

A figure wearing black drops down the ceiling and releases a grenade. The hyper loud siren song from the grenade drops them to their hands and knees. The guards, now opened up for an attack, receive a huge beating. The figure clad in black nails her enemy with a running kick to the top of the head, dropping him down to the ground.

A second passes before the figure pulls her hood down and reveals the face of Sara Lance.

"Fancy meeting you here...what are you doing here anyway?"

Flash inclines his head back towards Alex.

"She asked for my help because Supergirl was caught up in the games on War World….and you are…."

"Chasing down an Anachronism, but the rest of the Legends got captured. Not sure if he's going to make them compete in the games or not but….I'm out here on my own and I'm glad you stopped by...because I have an idea how we can get into the control room and shut this entire thing down"

Providing the entire plan does not go south in a hurry, but Sara's trying to stay on the optimistic side of life.

"If my sister…."

Alex just stops. That was pretty sloppy for a government agent and she could almost hit herself, repeatedly and endlessly. She draws in a very deep breath and then keeps her eyes locked onto Sara.

"I know...I know what you're going through. You want to get your sister out of there. The bigger problem is the fact he has a fusion cannon locked on Earth, about ready to blow it to ashes with just a push of the button"

"You're kidding me."

She really wished so, but no.

"No, not about this."

Sara, Barry, and Alex walk down the hallway. There's another big screen showing the upcoming events.

"And still to come Tonight, the Girl of Steel, the Maiden of Might, known as Supergirl will square off against the undefeated grand champion of the games. The Sadistic Speedster, the man of the future, the one and only evil speedster, expect no substitutes, ladies and gentlemen, the Reverse-Flash."

One can cut the tension in the air with the knife. Barry's expression darkens several shades when seeing the Reverse-Flash appear on the screen.

"He's…"

"The Anachronism...he tried to throw us by slipping away to another Earth...and whatever else was chasing him. But, now…."

"He's here. And I'm going to have to deal with him."

Thawne's like a cockroach who keeps rising up. Barry's fist clutched together and a spark of light flashed through his eye. Sara cast a nervous glare in Barry's direction in.

"Focus."

"Right, focus."

X-X-X

One Reverse-Flash runs back and forth, digging his foot into the ground. Mongul's amusement becomes less and less the more he goes back and forth on the ground, wearing it out.

"I swear if you want to wear a hole in my carpet…."

"This is the opponent that you gave me? Superman's distaff counterpart?"

"You said that you wanted competition."

It's true, Thawne's fought through some of the best opponents Mongul claims he has. However, he's sick and tired of fighting a bunch of tin cans, he wants some real competition and he wants the best the universe has to follow.

"I trash everyone that you throw up against me in seconds."

"That's not my fault you have no sense of showmanship."

Mongul leans in to look at his so called star performer. You make someone a star, and he becomes an egocentric bastard. That's the same thing Mongul's seen time and time again, person after person, fighter after fighter. It's very amusing in some respects and extremely frustrating in others.

"Don't forget the deal we made. I do what I can to keep the time wraiths off you and you make me…."

The master of War World rubs his fingers together to make the sign for money.

"And you have one of the premier heroines on this planet. You crush her and you really make a name for herself."

"Superman would have made more of an impact...we have a score to settle...even though he doesn't know about it yet."

To fair, his feud with Superman was professional, while with Flash, it was personal. Thawne steps out to return to the arena. Mongul watches his so called star attraction leave the arena.

"And that's the problem with the likes of him. You make someone into a star, you make them into attraction. And then they think they own the entire world. It's unbelievable."

Mongul checks the security sectors. So far, nothing good, other than a glitch on Sector 4. He claps his hand.

"Check out Sector 4. I don't want any surprises."

"Right, Master."

His henchman walks off and leaves Mongul deep in his own recollections. He has some ideas of where to go next. It's only a matter of time to see his big championship fight.

X-X-X

Supergirl tries not to allow this sick and twisted game to drag her right down the rabbit hole. The cheers of the crowd do intoxicate a person and she's no exception to this rule. She tries to not let it get to her.

This is being loved for all of the wrong reasons, no matter how sickening it is. She takes a half of a step out into the area. The loud roaring echoes.

She watches Mongul rise from his sky box. Boy would she like nothing better than to wrap her hands around his throat and strangle him? Unfortunately, for now, until Kara figures out a way to disable his cannon, she was pretty much sunk. Screwed and not in the fun way either.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to have a good one tonight. You have seen week after week about how our Grand Champion has blitzed through his opponents like an incoming freight train. This time, he's going to step into the ring with Supergirl. And to make sure things are even, I have allowed a moderate amount of yellow sun to filter through this arena. Just enough to make this interesting. After all, our champion wants competition."

The loud boos of Thawne stepping into the arena. Thawne pays no attention to those who are lesser than he is. He steps over the line.

"You."

"Yes, it's me."

"Thought, Flash dealt with you."

Thawne responds with a dark chuckle.

"Without me, there is no him, and without him, there is no me. It's the paradox...I look forward to mailing your ashes back to your cousin."

Kara scoffed. He really did have an ego as big as a small planet.

"Good luck."

Thawne turns in mid-air and sends a blast of lighting at Kara. Kara twirls around and gets behind Thawne. She blocks his attempt to vibrate his hand through her chest and then twists his arm. Kara rapidly nails him with a couple of punches. She sends Thawne crashing down to the ground.

Kara swoops into the air and comes down with an attempted curb stomp. Thawne vibrates through the ground and appears on the other side.

"Unbelievable. Our champion has never been put quite on the defensive like this."

Supergirl's about three steps ahead of Thawne. Not as far as she wants to be, but it's close enough. Kara blasts him down onto the ground.

"Are you going to give up?"

"Are you going to grow a spine and actually kill me?"

The Girl of Steel jumps high into the air and nails him a huge punch. She really is struggling with killing Thawne, given all she's heard he done. There's a small moral part in Kara who says that she should not do it, because descending down to Thawne's level is not a good idea.

There's also a part of her who remembers everything Thawne's done, every sick and twisted moment of his life. Kara zips towards him.

He catches her leg in mid-air. Supergirl kicks high into the air and smashes him directly in the face. She knocks him down with multiple punches on the face.

Thawne drops to his knee. Suddenly, Thawne vibrates through the ground and then goes behind Supergirl. He reaches into his suit and pulls out a piece of Green Kryptonite out of his sleeve before stabbing it into her shoulder.

"Hey, that's…."

The burning sensation rips through her body. Pain beyond all pleasure and Supergirl is weak as a drowned kitten. Thawne knocks Supergirl down to the ground and curb stomps her. The Kryptonite weakens her body. Thawne lifts Kara up by the hair and slams her against the wall.

"Nothing is illegal in War World, little girl."

Kara learns that and finds that he's seconds away from vibrating through her chest and rupturing her heart.

"And now, the Reverse-Flash goes in for the kill."

A super fast blur comes in and nails Reverse-Flash, knocking him back several feet. The sadistic speedster does a forward roll and slides to a standing position.

"And so it's come to this...well...I'm glad you're here, Flash."

He would be able to humiliate Flash with the entire universe watching.

X-X-X

Mongul watches, a bit disappointed at the fact that he was denied a violent kill. Yet, elation hits the Master of War World when taking a good long look at what's before him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're in for a rare treat. Flash has come into the games to fight his mortal nemesis. Truly, we have been blessed with a battle for the ages!"

The bloodthirsty occupants of the arena get louder and louder at the thought of seeing a battle between two fierce rivals. Mongul smiles. This will most certainly get the most number of eyeballs watching from throughout the galaxy.

"I don't want a good clean fight. Let's get it on!"

Everyone explodes into a large and raucous round of cheers. Mongul appears and smiles as Reverse-Flash and Flash circle each other.

X-X-X

"You really let him made a spectacle about you of you, Thawne?"

"Well, hero, you let the people make a spectacle out of you every time you put on that suit. I don't think someone who lives in such a glass house should be able to throw a stone."

The Fastest Man Alive goes face to face with his doppleganger. The two circle each other prior to rushing each other. Two multi-color blasts of lightning fire at each other from one side of the area. Flash and Reverse-Flash connect to each other and drop down to their knees.

Flash rolls over and dodges Reverse-Flash. He avoids an attack with a crackle of light coming from his fingers. The Reverse-Flash blocks his punch and then locks knuckles from him.

"You know something. I will make a spectacle out of this. Destroying and exposing you with the entire universe watching. It's going to be glorious, isn't it, Barry?"

"Yeah, I can hardly wait."

Barry zips underneath the Reverse-Flash and knocks him down to the ground. The Fastest Man Alive does a forward roll and goes for a punch. Thawne blocks it. The two circle each other and knock them high into the air. Barry zips behind his adversary and the two swing a double punch at each other. Both of them block their punches. They zip back and forth, bouncing off each other, evenly matched.

"You know something. There's one thing that I'm sick of."

Flash moves across the arena and Reverse-Flash follows him. The two run up the walls, throwing punches and lightning at each other.

"I'm sick and tired of dealing with evil speedsters. All the time...you all have a God complex!"

'Oh, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!"

Reverse-Flash whips his enemy out of the air and knocks him down onto the ground.

"I'm the original. It's not my fault that your enemies are so uncreative they can't find a new gimmick to go after you."

The Reverse-Flash and Flash dive at each other. Their knuckles lock each other. Their friction spreads through their bodies. Barry pushes and Thawne pushes back.

"And I'm sick of you."

"Oh, are you going to do something about t?"

Barry flips over onto the ground. Thawne attempts to vibrate him through the ground. Barry dodges the attack and comes back to a standing position. Several more lightning strikes comes in his general direction. Barry dodges three of the strikes and comes back with another strike of his own. The Speedster avoids the attack and comes down onto the top of the Reverse-Flash's head.

They drop down onto the ground, with dodging Thawne's attempt to put a fist through his head.

"You could have killed me all of these times...but you know something...you can't…."

"Don't tempt yourself….I'm already a paradox."

"But, what meaning would you have if you killed me? The Reverse-Flash would be nothing with the Flash."

Thawne whips Barry into the wall and comes at him in full force. His attacks are less deliberate, less calculated. Barry hit a very raw nerve, questioning his self worth.

"Everything you've done, it's been defined by your hatred of me. If I'm gone, then where would you be?"

"Don't you try and get inside my head!"

Thawne smashes the side of the wall and makes sure Barry's knees almost collapse down underneath him. He takes a couple of deep breaths with Thawne curling up his fist and attempting to smash Barry into the wall. The two lock knuckle to knuckle with each other, with Barry curling his hand underneath Thawne's and launching him into the wall. He smashes his adversary down hard, rattling him from the impact.

"And yet, I've been here this entire time. Because without me, you're nothing."

"STOP!"

Thawne blasts Barry halfway across the arena. He starts hurling debris at him. Barry shifts through the debris and avoids it.

"I wouldn't have become this, if you weren't such a disappointment."

Barry blocks a particular large glowing piece of rock from smashing into his head and launches it back.

"And maybe, the biggest disappointment was the one looking back at you in the mirror every day."

This sets Thawne completely over the edge. He rushes towards Barry and dodges the attack. The two blurs connect and knock each other back with a loud explosion.

X-X-X

In a blink of an eye, Barry distracts Thawne, allows Alex and Sara to slip into the area. There's several people imprisoned, about ready for the games by the looks of things.

"This way...it has to be."

"What took you so long?"

Mick greets Sara in his own way. The other members of the Team wait on the outside. Sara just breaks into a smile and she prepares to bust her friends out.

"Just hang tight guys and I'll get you out of there in a second."

Sara fiddles with the dial in an attempt to break them.

"Or maybe a couple of seconds?"

Ray's eyes shift over.

"Don't feel bad, I don't know how to work it either…."

"I do. I've come across technology like that before. Just hang tight and I'll get you out of there in a moment."

Alex presses her palm on the cell lock. It takes a little bit of maneuvering to get everything she wants through. The moment passes and she unlocks the cage. That brings a smile to her face.

"Let's go."

No one needed to be told twice. The two sets of cells release the Legends out.

Ray stops short, mouth hanging open.

"Thawne…."

Sara just smiles.

"The Grand Champion is fighting the Flash in the games. And getting knocked around...looks like he pulled Supergirl out of the fire in the nick of time."

Alex will be a lot happier now then when they broke into War World. She's going to give Mongul a piece of her mind.

Ray stops at the edge.

"I hate to be that guy, there's still a giant fusion cannon hovering over the Earth."

A sigh comes from Sara.

"Of course...I have a good idea where that is too….okay, let's move out and then we'll give Flash and Supergirl a hand or two."

The sound of guards coming down the hallway. Sara rolls out a cart, revealing several weapon stolen from the gladiators, including Heatwave's heat gun.

"Looks like Christmas came early."

"And for once, I'm not on the fat man's naughty list."

Heatwave picks up his flame gun and points it at the goons, sending them staggering down the hallway. The loud screams of them retreating puts him in a pretty good mood.

Utter chaos on War World soon follows.

X-X-X

The battle between Reverse-Flash and Flash kicks up a little bit more. Flash notices something out of the corner of his eye. Some sort of shield which has a connection to the Reverse-Flash. In his mind, Barry calculates all of the possibilities and believes that it might be something he can use, at least he hopes.

"Come on, have you gotten slower since the last time that we met?"

Reverse-Flash picks up speed and whirls his hand around, nailing Barry with some rapid fire punches. The bolts of lightning fly over his shoulder. A couple of seconds pass prior to Barry dropping down on one knee to the ground. The Reverse-Flash goes as fast as he can.

The more speed he picks up, the more Barry braces himself. He has a micro-second to react. The Reverse-Flash swings out and Flash catches his arm.

"A brilliant move by Flash."

Thawne realizes seconds later it's not so brilliant. Flash twists his arm around and forces the shield to shatter. The seconds pass with Thawne moving backwards and realizing.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

Flash breaks out into a smile.

"Run, Eobard, run."

The rip between time and space opens up and several time wraiths come out, including the Black Flash himself. He stops and snarls at Barry when passing through the barrier. Thawne rises up and goes for a huge swing, but he cannot take them out.

Barry moves over and helps Kara to her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Kryptonite didn't really get too deep...it's going to be sore for a few days."

"And now, Flash has won. And he will stay here in the games...but to end tonight's festivities off with a big bang…"

Mongul pulls the trigger up. Barry calculates the distance and speed he's going to need.

"Watch at this Earth goes up in smoke."

The Fastest Man Alive zips high into the air and races. Seconds before Mongul slams on the detonator, Barry rips it from his hands and throws him all the way down off of his sky box.

Mongul presses his thumb against his hand, realizing perhaps not too soon that the detonator is not in his hand. He turns around just in time to get a rocket powered punch from Supergirl He drops to the ground and screams in agony.

"You can't do this to me."

"Show's over, Mongul."

"SUPERGIRL! SUPERGIRL! SUPERGIRL!"

The Legends along with Alex move their way out. Mongul finds himself surrounded by these heroes, along with his own blood-thirsty patrons.

"No! You can't cheer them. You can't…."

Mongul drops down from another punch from Supergirl and he drops face first into the dirt. Kara smiles widely and brightly as she makes sure to wave Alex over to slap a dampener on Mongul.

"I'm sure we can find a cell deep enough where you'd be at home."

Mongul responds with a hideous howl in response. Supergirl and Flash drag him up and present him to his formally adoring fans.

X-X-X

"And now War World has been dismantled...we can breath a little bit easier."

Sara, after making sure the rest of the Legends were safe on the Waverider, walks over. She joins Barry, Kara, and Alex. Mongul's already been put into DEO custody.

"Your team alright?"

Supergirl's question results in Sara smiling in response.

"We've had worse."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You should."

Alex takes a deep sigh. Boy has she had days like that before. Things could have been a whole lot better, or they could have had a lot worse.

Hopefully, Superman and J'onn will be able to get back soon, and Alex is really glad how she's able to handle things well. She's just glad Barry's able to help her.

"So, how about it? Before I go back to the future, how about the four of us get together for a drink?"

Kara smiles.

"Sure, I could use one."

Barry gives Sara a nod of acknowledgement.

"You know that I'm game."

They all turn to Alex who slumps her shoulders in response.

"Sorry, I can't….have to go to the DEO….file a lot of reports."

Sara cannot help and make a small jab at Alex's statement.

"Are you sure that you're not married to your job?"

Alex returns fire with statement of her own. With Barry and Kara viewing the interplay with knowing smiles on their faces.

"You know, I just might be. Granted, it's a rocky one, but we make it work, sometimes."

She turns and stops before looking back at them.

"See you around, sometime."

"Oh, I can make the time."

Sara watches Alex retreat down the hallway. She decides to turn her attention towards Supergirl and gives her a smile of mischief.

"So, when's the last time…."

"None of my business."

Kara's curt statement indicates that Sara's just going to have to let this one gone.

"So, how about you?"

"Thawne's gone...again...but he's like a cockroach."

Sara pushes open the doors and leads Kara and Barry outside.

"Yeah...you really look like you can use that drink after fighting him."

A drink at the very least. The image of Thawne popping back up enters Barry's mind and haunts it constantly. He knows that there will be a matter of time before Thawne returns, and Barry's going to need to be ready.

There's other threats there and Barry intends not to get dominated by the ghosts of his past.

"I know of a good place."

Sara motions casually to the side and takes Kara's hand. Barry speeds up behind them and the three of them disappear into the night.

 **To Be Continued on 10/5/2018**

 **Thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Sara wraps her hands around the back of Kara's head and leans in for a very passionate kiss. Kara's eyes flash open and she returns the kiss with eagerness. The talented tongue of Sara Lance dives deeper and faster into Kara's hot mouth. She sucks on the tongue, returning fire.

There's another moan following with Kara nibbling on Sara's lip. She moves to attack her jaw and Sara just sighs. Kara's getting really good at this, although she was always kind of good at this.

Barry reenters the room, returning with more coffee, only to see both Sara and Kara in the midst of a very steamy liplock and makeout session. The two break apart. Sara's grin widens and she motions Barry to join them.

"Join us...just don't stand there."

Sara decides to grab Barry's face and shove her tongue down his throat. Barry responds in kind with a kiss, with Sara's forceful personality getting her money's worth, driving her tongue further and faster into Barry's mouth. Barry puts his hand on the back of her head and makes out with her, fiercely and fully.

Not one to be left out, Kara dips behind Barry and kisses away at the back of his neck. There's a soft moan which follows, with Barry making out with Sara and Kara kissing him down the back of the neck.

"Let's get him out of these clothes."

Sara does not have to be told twice. They remove his clothes, until Barry's in nothing other than a pair of silken boxer shorts, and then Kara and Sara remove each other's garments, to be in their own underwear. Sara's standing in a pair of pure white lacy panties and a matching bra, which is see through. Kara wears a combination of red and blue. They both take Barry onto the bed.

"So, both of you ladies…."

Sara takes the cream which is supposed to be for their coffee and smears it over Barry's body. She and Kara move in to lick the ream of off of Barry's chest and abs. Barry twitches and he feels harder.

Not one to ignore a very obvious invitation, Sara tears down his pants and shoves a hand down them, stroking his big cock until it rises to full fast. Barry groans with Sara stroking him up and down.

"Oh, I want a piece of that."

"Of course."

Sara offers up Barry's pole for Kara's mouth and Kara slides her warm lips down to the base of Barry's pelvis. Her mouth fills him up, eyes widening and hunger just burning through her eyes. This is an amazing feeling to say the very least, to get Barry's throbbing hard member deep into her throat and having her suck on him off.

Making a split decision, Sara decides to move behind Kara and pull down her panties. Sara grabs Kara's firm ass, fondling it and giving it a light spank. Another few spanks and Sara leans in, kissing down the back of Kara's legs. Which spread for her and give Sara the perfect opening to stick her tongue.

Barry rises his manhood up and stuffs it down Kara's throat. Kara happily goes to town on Barry's rock hard pole, making sure to shove pretty much every single inch she can take down her throat. Another tickle between the Kryptonian's legs makes her just breathe out.

Twists and turns from a talented tongue make Kara's entire mind and body enter an endless wave of pleasure. Sara knows exactly what buttons to push and what to do to her, to take her down. Kara's hot body rises up and then down, getting eaten out by Sara.

"Damn...ooh, that feels good."

Kara's hand moves underneath his balls and starts vibrating her fingers in several light strokes. Barry jerks up and sends himself burying deeper into Kara's warm and hot mouth. He finds himself being rocked by what's taking place, his loins stirring and about ready to release.

She slows down to get the best taste of him. His cock presses on Kara's lips and she swirls her tongue, drawing zig-zag patterns. Some kind of strange symbols, but wherever Kara's tongue touches, it sends Barry.

"Closer...you're making me about ready to explode."

Kara keeps up her actions, drawing Kryptonian symbols on Barry's throbbing, veiny member, with her tongue. She feels him squirming underneath her and it's going to be a delightful moment when he closes in. Kara tries to edge him a bit closer with her mouth.

The tasty juices spilling between Kara's thighs offer themself up to Sara like some kind of gift from the heavens. She hammers Kara with that tongue, perfectly aligning it with Kara's gushing hole and making sure she's getting the best test possible from her.

Kara slurping and sounds take Barry deeper and faster over the top. He cannot resist her mouth for that much longer. He feels his cock about ready to burst and about ready to shoot his seed into her mouth.

"It's time."

Kara does not slow down, she just doubles down on the cock-sucking. The inhaling of her beautiful mouth, wrapping itself around his prick makes Barry's entire world just swirl around. The intensity his body feels is something that cannot be described by mere words, although there are times where he does try. It just falls short.

The very intense pumping of his balls makes Barry rise up almost all the way and then hit the back of Kara's throat with the tip of his cock. He shoots his seed down her perfect oral hole.

Kara draws down and inhales Barry, giving him the perfect deep throat to take the last few drops of his cock. Combined with Sara putting her over the top with an orgasm, it's just flowing hard and fast, her pussy juices that is. Kara gives several soft moans, each of them becoming more racked with need.

Barry and Kara both come, and Sara fingers herself to fast approach an orgasm of her own. The trio drops down onto the bed, wondering their next move.

Sara crawls over on top of Barry and sits down on his lap. The second that she's on his lap, she exposes her bare pussy and grinds him onto his cock.

"You can't resist me, can you, Barry?"

Barry shakes his head in response and Sara just smiles. Her pretty face shines with the juices coming from Kara after Sara eats her out. Sara decides to go for her next move and gives Barry a very aggressive kiss.

Her kisses make Barry's loins tingle and his hard rod traps itself between Sara's toned stomach, and his body. Sara grabs onto his manhood and slides it ever so closer, edging it towards the base of her pussy. Sara rotates herself against Barry, becoming very close to dropping down onto him and taking him all inside of her.

Kara waits for her next move, her wet core still singing from when Sara ate her out. She watches Sara open up and drop completely down on Barry, crashing her warm wet pussy lips down onto him and engulfing Barry completely inside. She goes all in on him.

Barry drops down onto the bed, with Sara's wet walls clamping down onto him. The beautiful Canary drives herself down on Barry, giving him a hell of a great ride. She bounces up and down onto him, working her walls down on him.

"Sara!"

"I love when you scream my name when I bounce on your cock. It makes me hot. It makes me horny. It makes me feel so good right about now."

Barry feels very good, so very good in fact. Sara strokes his cock with her silken walls, pushing him into her body. She knows all of the right parts to hit and make Barry feel alive.

Watching the scene is not just enough for Kara. She hovers in the air and lowers down on Barry. Barry's face disappears between Kara's golden thighs before he eagerly eats her out.

Getting a super fast tongue working her over is something that Kara needs right about now. She bounces and bounces on him.

"Oooh, this feels so good."

Sara watches Kara's ass bounce when she drives down onto Barry's tongue. She matches Kara's energy about as much as possible, which is impressive to itself given that Sara's a human. Be that as it may, she still rocks Barry and still takes as much of him inside of her.

The warm and tight box wrapping around him makes every single one of Barry's nerve endings hum at super fast speed. Sara works him up and down. Every now and then, Sara pulls out and rubs her lips down onto his tip. A squeeze of the base presents Barry from spilling his load right yet. Then Sara drops down and takes Barry even further inside of her, stretching herself out, rising and dropping on him with several intense bounces.

The ride continues, with Sara getting more and more explosive with her energy. She's taking Barry into her.

"Oh, I can't wait to make that big cock feel good. I know all of your weak spots, don't I, Barry? But, I'm not going to let you cum."

Sara smashes herself down on the base of Barry's pelvis, rising and dropping, getting her fill of the speedster. Her entire body turns into some kind of intense lightning rod for pleasure.

"Not yet, just not yet...got to make you earn it. Got to make you work for it. Got to make you...really feel the burn."

The truth is, Sara does not want the fun to stop any time soon. Barry reaches her insides and reduces them to a dripping mess. She needs more of this, and she clamps down onto it. She touches hip to hip with Barry, clutching down onto him on the bed. She's holding on tight and making Barry throb inside of her.

The delicious blonde warrior grabbing his cock between her warm walls and clamping down gives Barry a sufficient amount of motivation to keep pounding away at her. Keep driving his big juicy cock deep into the depths of the woman underneath him. Sara closes her walls around him and releases him.

Meanwhile, Kara, Kara's dripping with sweat and desire. Enjoying the number of ways Barry's questing tongue makes her feel beyond alive. She gets a shove deep into her womanhood and keeps dripping all over Barry. Barry rocks her a couple more times.

A slap on her ass motivates Kara, although surprises her at the same time.

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

Kara drives her warm walls down onto Barry's tongue, wanting them wrapped around Barry's cock sooner rather than later.

Sara hogs all of the time with that particular part of Barry, holding onto him tight and releasing him from her warm grips. Honey trickles down from the tip of the cock, all the way down the base, lubricating Barry as much as possible. Sara bites down on her lip and gives a pretty good slide down to him. She sucks Barry into her warm pussy, taking him all the way down and then releasing him.

Speaking of release, it's coming for Sara as well. She bounces faster and more furiously, holding herself to a very high and vigorous standard when releasing Barry from her tight core. She ends up holding him and releasing him making her body enter a state of pure bliss.

"Barry, closer."

If he's able to vocalize the fact he's close, Barry most certainly would. Fortunately, he's preoccupied with eating Kara out. The tasty juices, warm and fruitful pour from Kara's warm hole. They gush, giving Barry the proper amount of nourishment to push him on, when he keeps pushing his way deep into Kara's very warm depths.

He gets closer, edging nearer, just closer to that point of eruption. Barry's hips rock up completely, slamming their way into Sara. He feels the weight of the world centered around his stiff, throbbing balls, unable to hold back for very long.

Sara slides her warm walls, contracting and squeezing him. She knows he's close.

"With me."

Those soft words spur Barry on to the side.

Kara's going to join them, if the lovely sounds she makes indicate this properly. Barry holds down tight and works Kara over, spearing his tongue into her on a constant and never ending loop. His toe curling attack to her pussy makest his that much more exciting.

The breaths continues with Barry, Kara, and Sara coming together. First Kara comes all over Barry's face, drenching it with her sticky juices.

Sara follows seconds later, clamping down on Barry and releasing a flood of her honey from the tip of his cock, all the way down the base. Repeated rises and drops saturate his cock even further.

Then, Barry goes along with them. His balls throb, with Sara holding on tight and milking him for everything he's worth. And he's worth a whole lot, driving himself deep into Sara's clenching hole and allowing his seed to just spill out at a constant and endless rate. His balls unleash a huge flood, splattering the contents of them far into Sara.

Sara takes everything inside of her pussy, overtaxing herself. She drives down onto Barry, watching as Kara leans over, from the force of her orgasm.

Everything feels so good, as Sara takes the last few blasts of cum into her tight hole. She makes sure to get everything from Barry and by everything, she means everything. She closes down onto him.

By the time Barry finishes, his muscles tense and Sara comes at least two more times all over him. It feels so good to lose himself in such a tight hole. Sara's body is amazing and Barry needs to be with it more often.

The energy swirling from his body from the sex is very incredible. Sara leans in and gives Barry a kiss on the lips. The kiss gives her a chance to taste Kara's juices trickling from Barry's mouth. She sucks him on the mouth, and then pokes her tongue deeper inside to take as much of Kara's juices into her mouth as possible.

Kara leans in and then moves between Barry's legs. Sara joins her a second later. Kara and Sara take turns sucking on Barry's balls, while they both stroke his cock. It brings a fire through Barry's loins, one which cannot be put out by any means.

Barry is rock hard in no time, from their soft hands and beautiful mouths. Just worshipping him in every conceivable way possible, the hunger dancing through their eyes. Kara and Sara return to lick him from the tip of the head all the way to the base and make his cock just dance at attention. Sara ensnares him for a brief moment and clutches him in her hand, giving him a very intense squeeze.

She folds her lips over his cock head and twirls her tongue over him. Barry groans from what Sara's doing. The perfection of her mouth around him.

Kara duplicates Sara's actions and does the same motion, showing just how fast and adept a learn the Kryptonian heroine is. The Girl of Steel deepthroats Barry, showing how nice getting a blowjob from someone with super breath in. Barry almost pops, but Kara pulls back at the last minute.

"Why don't I share his gift with you?"

The invitation of Sara lying back on the bed is not something that Kara's going to deny for very long. She practically flies between Sara's legs and sees the cum just dribbling out of her. Kara laps up the seed which is about ready to splash from between her legs.

"Yes...that's perfect...put that super tongue in me and show that."

A horny feeling hits Kara and the taste of Barry and Sara combined is almost too much to pass up. Besides, she really needs to return the favor and eat Sara out after the amazing tongue lashing Sara give Kara earlier.

Watching Kara disappearing between Sara's legs and eat his own cum out of her lovely snatch makes Barry hard as a rock. He moves in and touches Kara's body. He perfect body, both soft and solid at the same time, molds into Barry's hands. He moves a little bit closer towards her, his thick throbbing manhood brushing against her lips and then opening up Kara for the intrusion.

The moment his cock head touches Kara's warm lips is the moment she tries to draw him inside. Barry holds on tight to her waist and eases himself into her. Barry's throbbing cock slides into her and makes itself at home inside of Kara.

"Damn, I keep forgetting how tight you are."

Kara would return fire with a snarky comment about how he should swing by her Earth more often so he can remember that. However, she's too busy, busying herself with eating Sara out to make that kind of comment to Barry.

The sweet juices flow freely and Kara buries herself down face first into Sara's lovely pussy. She hungrily and noisly slurps on her, making a huge production. Several loud sounds follow, with Sara holding on tight and working her tongue in an even and endless movement. Several swirls brings Sara's juices.

"Perfect...you're perfect."

A vibrating tongue deep into Sara is just what the doctored order. Despite Barry's relentless fucking of her earlier, she wants more love to her front hole. Sara sucks on her own index finger to get the proper lubrication and shifts.

The naughty woman knows the one thing that can make this better and that's finger fucking her own ass. Sara twists and turns, her warm cheeks expanding and contracting around her finger. Sara breaths in heavily and breaths out, getting her entire body rocked something fierce. She grinds her tight hole against her probing finger.

"Right...here...perfect."

Sara closes her eyes and allows the fun to happen.

Barry holds onto Kara and rides her from behind. Every central inch of Kara's sweet snatch closes its way onto Barry and tightens the grip around his hard prick. Barry gives Kara everything he has. His hips speed up, going into her at a constant and endless blur.

The soft sounds of pleasure follow from Barry rocking her entire body. He fills up Kara and almost empties her. He's never too far from her pussy, due to the fact that Barry's able to jam his prick into her tight hole with ease. The greatest of ease in fact, sliding his massive and stiff rod down into her body. He holds her tight butt cheeks into his hand and slaps them a couple of times, bringing Kara over the tipping point.

Barry almost forgets how good this feels, how good it is to have Kara close in onto him. He redoubles his own self-control and slows down his thrusts to nearly a crawl. Not wanting to lose it just yet, even if it is the most easy thing in the world to lose it right now.

Kara's soft moans spur Barry along. Sara's more passionate ones also give him the fire deep beneath his loins necessary to rock both of these lovely ladies and blow their minds.

"Oh, Kara...damn girl."

His perfect Supergirl closes ranks around his manhood and squeezes it, worshipping Barry in her smooth, velvety core. Barry holds on for the ride, a hell of a ride all things considered and pounds Kara senseless. He clutches her and releases her ass, making sure that Kara's now oozing all over his cock.

The deeper Barry goes into her, the more of her sweet treasure he enjoys.

Sara lets out a passionate moan as the deeper Barry hammers away at Kara, the deeper Kara sticks her naughty little tongue into Sara's wet pussy.

"Oh, you little...you're so good right now."

You never had your pussy eaten out until a super powered alien with a strong and powerful tongue does it, or that's at least what Sara things. Her body enters a huge roller coaster ride, being rocked and being sent along the way. She clutches Sara's head and drives it down completely inside of her.

"Mmm...mmmm."

Sara hears those sounds indicating pleasure and they are almost her undoing. Actually, scratch the almost, they do undo Sara and make her explode all over Kara's face.

Kara finds her face pasted with Sara's sweet juices and she just goes in for more. Devouring Sara like a woman on death row, wanting her last meal. Her tongue swipes both become frantic and eager, making sure Sara's juices flow easy. She cannot get enough of the taste of being between the beautiful thighs of the warrior.

Barry clutches Kara from behind and reminds her of his presence by sending vibrational waves all over her body. Her core closes on tight and makes Kara just lose it completely all over him. Kara clenches him and Barry holds on tight to drive himself into her.

"Close...can you believe that?"

Kara believes it alright, she believes it alright. Barry's close, but she knows that she'll get one more great orgasm out of it before he pops inside of her. At the very least, his swinging balls gives Kara a hint of what's to come. She greedily beckons for more.

Barry gives Kara everything she ever craves, driving himself into her body, and stuffing her full of his cock. Constantly and endlessly working her over until he edges ever so closer to the tipping point. Making sure that Kara's about ready to lose it. Boy, Barry's close.

Sara's breathing moan and thrashing hips gives Barry the visual and audio cues to send him over the edge. His plunging cock fills Kara up all the way and makes sure she's completely stretched out. Barry holds on tight on her and works over her body completely.

"Closer...closer."

Those chants from Barry and the throbbing of his balls shows just how close he is. The heavy sacks of flesh leave their mark on Kara. She tightens around him and makes sure Barry does not stray that far away from her.

Barry takes a quick tour of Kara's perfect body one more time, making sure he commits every single last inch of it to his memory. He does not want to miss this. He wants to feel her all over. Hear her moans from him feeling her.

The Fastest Man Alive gets his wish when he keeps his hands on Kara, perfectly ending up inside of her. He thrusts a bit deeper, the friction caressing his cock.

Barry releases his seed into the wild, coating the inside of Kara's walls with a huge blast. He holds onto her tight, repeatedly driving inside of her. Repeatedly filling her up with his essence, coating her walls with him. It feels good to achieve such a release in such a powerful woman.

Speaking of feeling good, his release triggers one inside of Kara. He tightens his grip around her cheeks for added leverage and spills more of his sticky, juices into her.

Kara feels herself fill up completely, with his throbbing cock repeatedly ramming inside of her body. It fills her up and makes her just overflow with a constant barrage of juices.

Just one second later, Barry pulls away from Kara. He sighs, she sighs, and Sara sighs.

Sara hates the fact that Kara's tongue leaves her. It's only inevitable though. She still feels the imprint of it inside of her.

All three lovers crawl to the foot of the bed. Sara and Kara drape themselves all over Barry and feel up his body. His hands move against them.

"You know...we're not going to get anywhere...tonight."

Sara raises her eyebrow at Barry and kisses his neck in response. Kara moves in to suck Barry's neck on the other side and their legs open up for him to slide his fingers between their warm and willing lips.

Kara lets out a passionate sigh, softer than Sara's, and Barry finger-fucks both of them at super speed and takes them to a constant array of orgasms.

Who knows what other fun tonight will bring.

 **To Be Continued on 10/8/2018.**

 **Thanks for your support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

"We're almost there."

Despite some various obvious misgivings, Jinx allows Nora to lead her into position. She knows that they are playing with some very dangerous and very hostile magic, that could blow up in their faces in the worst possible way. Yet, it's not Jinx's place to really tell Nora what to do and more importantly, how to go about her life.

It's Jinx's place to give Nora the support she requires to get these things done. She brings in a deep breath, sighing in response.

"Are you with me?"

Nora senses that there's something bothering Jinx and she does not know what. She does wonder what is eating away at her HIVE associate.

"Are you with me?"

The second time Nora asks the question snaps Jinx out of her funk. She responds with a very strong nod. She has to be with Nora, she just has to be. The two of them cross the threshold, realizing that there's no turning back now.

The power surrounding Nora is about as blinding as blinding can be. She walks into a point of the universe which builds a barrier between life and death. Nora has a clear idea of what to do, or at least part of an idea. She holds up the palm of her hand and makes sure that it flashes to life in front of her. Nora takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Now or never."

That's the statement which exits Nora's mind. She approaches the stones. Runic symbols, one of them resembles the grim reaper's scythe of forklore, stare out at her. Symbols of death, something which chases her around for her entire life.

Nora pauses at the symbol and turns over her shoulder to Jinx.

"If something happens here, I want you to make sure that my younger self is protected. Make sure she gets the life that I was never allowed to have."

Jinx responds with a deep sigh and she looks very much like she wants to say something to Nora, something to discourage her from taking this next movement.

"You know, maybe it's not a good idea for you to do this, then."

A shake of her head follows from Jinx and she bites down on her lip.

"I've come too far to this. My father is here and he's going to tell me what to do. Everything is going to be fine. Dad hasn't steered me wrong before, he's not about to start now."

Jinx respectfully disagrees with that point, but regardless, she allows Nora to go on. She just hopes this does not blow up in either of their faces in the worst possible way.

"Now, the power will return. And it will bring him back. It will bring both of them back."

The guiding hand of her father from beyond allows Nora to drop her hands onto the stone. Her entire body flares up with a very intense amount of energy. Magic beyond all prior knowledge cascades through her fingertips, building up a very intense amount of momentum. Nora's palms shift on the rune stone.

Something rises, which means, something is working.

Jinx bites down on her lip and waits for the worst to happen.

"Nora?"

Nora Darhk's eyes shift back, her toes curl up, and something dark engulfs her body. Jinx attempts to yank Nora away despite the very real and obvious risks it will be for her. Only to find the beam of energy blasting her back a half of a step. Jinx screams in agony, the tips of her fingers burning from the shift of energy.

Something rumbles and cracks in the distance. The stone opens up and the dark magical force draws Nora deep into the stone. A looming, large, figure, surrounded by the same black energy Nora is negulfed with.

"Greetings, child of magic, my name is Nekron. And it's time for me to bring the world back to its proper place. Down on its knees."

Jinx shoots a beam of red energy at Nekron. He absorbs it. Jinx realizes fighting him his futile. She disappears a moment later.

"You're not one of my targets, so I'll let you breath for now. No one is going to breath and no one is going to run. For too long this world has cheated death."

Nekron drops to his hands, planting them firmly on the Earth. His eyes glow soulless and black.

"They cannot outrun me. They cannot outrrun their fates. Not anymore."

Power, connecting Nekron through the black light to both those who have passed and those who have cheated death in the past. He becomes a network of energy.

X-X-X

Sapphire puts the final touches on her new and improved super suit. She hopes for it to be field read before too long. A loud alarming blaring in STAR Labs catches her attention. Sapphire scrambles to join Jesse, who already scrambles to the lab. Caitlin sits down in front of the computers.

"What's up?"

Jesse's question only causes Caitlin to incline her head. She looks a bit forlorn and slightly lost when peering at the monitor.

"You know something, I'm not sure but…."

The portal opens and Flash comes through the portal. The second he steps through, he feels something. Something powerful knock him over.

"Do you feel that?"

Caitlin's body experiences chills and for once in her life, the chills do not have anything to do with Killer Frost. The STAR Labs scientist tilts her head back and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I feel it. And it's...it's coming from somewhere."

The scientist bites down on her lip. Jesse moves over to the chair next to her, to get a second opinion.

"And now according to the satellite, it's coming from everywhere."

Sapphire jumps back for a second. Barry catches her before she falls over.

"You're not going to believe this."

Barry pulls Sapphire closer into his arms, wrapping her up in them.

"Trust me, there's a lot that I believe these days that most people don't."

"Well, I saw him...my father...I saw him down the hallway."

The eyes of Jesse, Caitlin, and Barry all fall down on Sapphire. Jesse and Barry race down the hallway. A trembling Sapphire turns her head around.

"I know that there's….look I know Simon Stagg is dead...but I swear I saw him. Some kind of ghost, or something, I don't even know...but, I swear, it was him."

Barry feels some kind of presence. The goosebumps on the back of his neck stand up. He puts his hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Where is the highest concentration of energy?"

Caitlin locks onto the concentration of energy at the edge of town and informs Barry of it.

"Center of the city...center of Central City."

Barry's off to investigate it in a flash.

Sapphire sits down and keeps looking down the hallway. She sees nothing there, but seconds ago, she saw her father.

"You must both think I'm crazy."

Jesse responds with a shake of her head. They have seen some weird things, so spirits is not outside of the realm of possibility. Nothing was crazy.

X-X-X

Thea wonders how long it will be before Oliver is going to come back to claim the hood. She does not mind being out here, on the streets, fighting bad guys. It's just that Green really is not here thing and she much prefers red. She drops down, with Black Canary joining her.

Several goons look about ready to break into the side entrance of a building. It's not a big crime, but it's always the little things which make life a bit more interesting. And on this little thing, Thea launches an arrow into the back of the leg of the goon in question, dropping him to the ground.

"It's the Arrow...and…."

Black Canary rocks them with a scream and sends them all flying back down to the ground. One of the goons rushes her with a knife. She disarms him with some careful hand to hand, knocking him back down to the ground. It's a huge punch with Black Canary jacking his jaw with everything he has.

On the rooftop, one of them aims a rocket launcher. Thea's just a bit faster on the draw, shooting out an arrow and knocking the weapon out of his hand. Black Canary repels to the roof and knocks her enemy down with a running kick to the side of the face. She picks up the enemy and hits him with multiple punches. The goon tries to take Black Canary down, but Black Canary flips him over and nails him with repeated punches.

Green Arrow looks from one side to the other. She takes in a full view of her surroundings, just like her father taught her. Someone clapping slowly and loudly catches Thea's attention.

Laurel drops down and she opens her mouth up.

"No way."

They come face to face with a ghost of sorts. Tommy Merlyn, gaunt and more grim then he's even been seen in her life, looks at her. He looks completely zombified and sickly in some respects. Thea opens her mouth.

"How?"

"I'm back from the dead, only not all of the way. Something the two of you should be very familiar, given that you both cheated death in your own way."

Tommy cranes his neck and gives a sickening version of his charming smile.

"You should not be here."

"And neither should you….I made peace."

"Yeah, you moved on from me...everyone did. But, I'm not going to let you move on from the afterlife."

Tommy shoots a beam of light at Laurel and she dodges the attack. She takes a half of a flip over and sends a Canary Cry. No matter how much he looks and sounds like Tommy, he's not him. He's not him and Laurel's not about to be taken in by some fraud.

Thea shoots two arrows at the ghost only to find them fade into ash seconds before they would hit him. Tommy spins around and rocks Thea, sending her back against the wall. The wind knocks out of her from the attack.

"I'm going to bring you home. I'm going to bring you both home."

Laurel bounces off a black wall emitting from Tommy's body. He gives off some unsettling and dare she say it, but unnatural waves of energy. Laurel must find a way around it, for the sake of everyone involved.

' _Not Tommy.'_

She bombards him with the Canary Cry, only to find that completely and utterly useless.

Then, Tommy opens his mouth and nails Laurel with a cry that is more like a banshee wail than a Canary Cry. She finds her head throbbing with agony.

X-X-X

Barry rushes to the scene of the disturbance. The chill blew down his spine when approaching the scene, trembling very lightly.

"Barry, you're here. I know you would be, my special little boy."

Barry stops short and comes across Nora Allen. She's surrounded by bright light, with a smile on her face.

"No, it can't be...you're…."

"And so should you be, several times over. But the Speed Force kept bringing you back….kept allowing you to live."

Then, Henry Allen gives him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Despite the warmth in his expression, Barry feels as if he's been dunked into a cold bucket of ice.

"We've come to collect you for the one true prophet. H will show ups all us all the light."

"No, I made peace with this…."

"Before Flashpoint you did. But you decided that the life you gave up is more satisfying to you then the new life you got through Flashpoint."

Nora steps closer to Barry. Barry tries to resist this perfect illusion.

"You returned, wiping out of the lives of all of those people, which were for the better. And then, you destroyed the lives of all of your friends. They were not like that when you came home."

"No, you're wrong."

Barry takes a deep breath. Henry moves closer towards him.

"You did not think of anyone other than yourself, Barry. That's not the son that I've raised. That's not the son that I wanted. You played a god and you erased them. Just like you cheated your own fate, several times over."

"You're wrong."

"Saying it does not mean it to be true."

Barry tries to slow everything around him to get a better assessment of what's going on. Time, has a funny way of snapping back around, but he sees the outlines. The dark energy coming to him. He shakes it off, denying the reality of any of this.

"You should know right now that Death is merely an illusion. The Blackest Night will come to us. The Blackest Night will come for this world."

"Not real."

"Very real, Barry. It's very real. And you will be taken to see the one true prophet soon enough. He will be the one who will set all of this straight."

Barry knows there's something going on. His head throbs and in the distance, he notices the flicker of something.

"You really aren't going to be gullible enough to fall for this, are you, Barry?

"Come with us son. Join us."

X-X-X

Oliver crosses his legs, while sitting up in the mountains. He just feels something, a presence of some sort, lingering ever so close to him.

"You can keep running from me, but I will keep finding you. We're drawn together. You can't stop this, Oliver."

The eyes of the emerald archer open up and he comes face to face with Felicity. She looks the same at least at first. When she approaches Oliver, there's something about her which looks more gaunt and more inhuman, on the account that she's been dead for close to a year.

"Are you happy to see me, Oliver? After all of this time, I'm still in your head."

Oliver draws the bow and arrow, pointing it at the woman in front of him. Felicity breaks out into a very sadistic smile when approaching Oliver ever so closer.

"Are you going to shoot me, Oliver? If you had the balls to do that, you would have done that a long time ago. Now, you're nothing."

Felicity steps a bit closer towards him. Oliver backs off, nearly losing his footing.

"Be careful not to fall. It would be a shame if you fell of of this mountain again. Remember what happened the last time? How you perished? How you should have never come back because you came back weak and pathetic?"

Oliver holds his bow and tries to reconcile with the fact that this is not Felicity. There's just something about her. He smells the stench of death practically irradiating off of this abomination. His hands shake when trying to hold the bow into place, but he cannot pull that necessary trigger.

"Even in death, I own your body, your soul, and your mind. You know why? It's because you're pathetic. It's because you're useless."

Oliver shakes his head. Not pathetic, not useless, not by a longshot. He holds his head up proud while facing Felicity. There's a huge part of him who knows what he needs to do.

"I'm over this."

"Are you? Then why don't you shoot me? Or why do you allow yourself to get suckered in by someone who looks like me? Don't you know there's such a thing as illusion spells?"

Oliver wonders what she's talking about. Felicity gives him a mock smile of sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot...when I'm not alive to do your thinking for you, you can't focus...you're just a weak and pathetic child, a real broken arrow. I put you under my thumb and you're not going to let go. The truth is, Megan Harris, was Nora Darhk. You know, Damien Darhk's daughter, all grown up, and with a bit of a vengeance complex."

"How…."

"The old Oliver Queen would have figured that out. Of course, he's always been a sucker for a pretty face. And it was very easy for her to get in your hand...and I wonder if she would have gotten even further...right before she sacrificed you for her own amusement."

Oliver draws back the bow. The dark spirit of Felicity breaks out into a smile.

"Do it. I dare you to do it. Make my day, Oliver….make my….arrgh!"

A sword slices through Felicity's back and causes her to disappear into an angry blast of black light which shoots up into the sky.

Tatsu appears next to Oliver a second later, a hand extended towards him.

"Are you alright?"

"Just...thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. She will not be the first. The spirits have gone restless and you have many demons in your past, many demons which you have yet to face. Those loved ones who have passed on, which you have not made complete peace with."

The protest in Oliver's throat turns into him swallowing the lump in said throat. To say Tatsu has a point would be a pretty good indication. She does have one, she does have a point. Oliver does not know what else to say, other than to nod.

"And I see them as well. The Sword it keeps them at bay, for now. Let's hope it remains keeping them at bay for as long as possible."

Oliver knows who Tatsu sees, her husband and son. It's here where Oliver feels a small swell of guilt.

"Do not apologize for the dead when the living need your help."

Tatsu holds the sword. It keeps them at arm's length for now. She senses something happening. Dark barriers between life and death begin to crumble and begin to falter. She does not know what to do, and she hopes that there's some kind of darkness coming for them both.

X-X-X

"And this guy was so two years ago."

The demonic form of Hath-Set, the man who claims to be Vandal Savage, charges at Sara. Given that she encountered two other men who also claimed to be Vandal Savage, Sara wonders if there have been many people throughout history to make that claim.

Amaya tries to nail Hath-Set with a hawk, appropriate given then two long gone and very much forgotten team mates.

"Could use a little help."

Nate pulls himself off of the floor and dodges in time for Ray to him with a blast of energy. The twisted abomination howls and stampedes towards the heros.

"You will be taken to the great one."

Sara feels something prickle down the back of her neck. To say that it's causing her just the tiniest bit of a distraction would be an understatement to end all understatements.

"You mean the great…."

He's not in a chatty mood. Trying to plunge the knife in Sara's gut, she dodges it and grabs the man's hand. Sara nails him across the back of the head with a series of rapid fire punches, knocking him down to the ground.

She's really not in the mood to die again. Not today. The monster of an entity rises to his feet, hands outstretched. Sara blocks the hand and then nails him with repeated punches.

A blast from Mick's flame gun causes him to get roasted. Firestorm punches him down to the ground and he crumbles into ash.

"Okay, anyone want to explain the entire Walking Dead thing to me?"

Ray's question goes on deaf ears as Sara feels something plunge her into an almost catatonic state. It's almost like someone shoves a large chunk of ice down the back of her neck and makes her shudder.

' _I have never been far from you. You have cheated my embrace. You will not cheat me again. You will not cheat Death.'_

Sara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. They really got to get into this.

"And my old team back together again. How quaint?"

The Legends turn around to see the zombified form of Leonard Snart, better known as Captain Cold. Heatwave's eyes bug out.

"Oh, no, not again."

"This time, I'm not a time traveler, or an alternate universe doppelganger or a dream or an illusion or an imaginary story, and I've come for Sara...he will be pleased to have you."

Captain Cold's entire body emits cold energy. Heatwave blasts him with a blast of fire which only bounces off of him. He just smiles.

"You've always been a bit too quick to shoot, Mick. A real problem in your interpersonal relationships, no doubt."

Captain Cold lifts his hand and causes the team, minus Sara, to be frozen solid in a matter of seconds. Sara backs off, her mouth opening and closing. Captain Cold breaks into a wide smile when approaching Sara.

"I could break them, or you could come with me."

' _Join him.'_

Sara shakes her head. She drops down to her knees and screams. Images of her dying bombard the back of her head. Sara clutches her head and feels something trying to rip into her.

Captain Cold disappears into the night, but the damage has already been done. Sara rises up to her feet and moves out of the ship, leaving her team members completely on ice.

"Captain Lance, I must tell you this is ill-advised."

Sara moves like a zombie and gets to the jump ship before returning to Star City, circa 2018. She has a very important person to meet and to deal with.

X-X-X

Barry decides to do the one thing that he's capable of doing more than anything else and that's run. He runs as fast as he can, feeling the burn of energy emitting from his body. His lungs burn into the distance when gaining a heavy amount of mometum. Barry keeps speeding up.

"You can run from your demons. But they will find you."

Barry sees several faces in the shadows. He shakes his head.

Simon Stagg blocks Barry's path. Barry skids to a stop.

"It turns out Sapphire wasn't seeing things, Barry. But, I wasn't trying to get to her, she never cheated death. You on the other hand, you are his, you are always his."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Come with me, Barry, and we'll find out together."

"Yes, Barry, come with us all."

The chanting in the distance puts the hairs on the back of Barry's neck completely up. He runs as fast as possible, seeing several people in his life who have died, all things to the Flash. He moves a bit closer to the edge. His heart pumps a little bit more blood into his body.

He stops short at the edge, taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to run."

Nora's voice causes Barry to shiver one more time.

"What are you? You're all dead. Did I…."

"Death is merely an illusion. One which the great one will destroy when the Blackest Night occurs."

This hits Barry in the chest like a load of bricks. The Blackest Night, that was what Copperhead talked about when they met her. There's something really off about this entire thing now.

"Barry, Barry, Barry."

And now Captain Cold shows up to join the party.

"You know, we never had a chance to properly say good bye. You were the one responsible for pushing me to be a Legend, and it got me killed with my noble sacrifice. But that's the thing about you, Barry. Death follows you around everywhere, even when it should be happening to you."

Snart holds his hand up and Barry finds himself unknowing of what he wants to do.

"You don't have to keep running. All you have to do is join us."

The loud chanting continues and Barry finds the voices in his head about ready to overwhelm. There's nothing that he can do.

Henry puts his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"So, how about it, Slugger? How about we join the man who is responsible for this?"

X-X-X

Oliver and Tatsu climb down the mountains. Every step of the way, Oliver really does not know what to expect. He just feels something going on in the back of his head, something which he cannot explain by any conventional means.

And there's an army at Oliver's feet. Some people who he killed in the past coming off to face him.

"Oliver Queen, you failed this city."

Unlike Felicity, they do not hold any emotional attachment to him. Oliver withdraws his bow and starts unloading as many arrows as possible. They all disappear with one shot, and then more reappear. Oliver keeps fighting, unloading the barrage on his enemies in as many ways as humanly possible.

Tatsu's eyes bulge out and she charges them. Sword swings and she hits a glancing blow to her adversaries, dropping them down to the ground. They all back off from the sword. All of them avoid the shot.

Oliver and Tatsu fight off the legions. The swarm gets even more insane, and only

"Where is the end?"

"When we find the leader, the person who caused all of this. That's the end."

Several more arrows wipe them out. Oliver finds himself running a bit low on arrows, which is a shame. He decides to wack one of the zombies in the face and drop him down to the ground.

"Son."

This one word causes Oliver's hairs to prick up on the back of his neck. Robert Queen appears before him.

"I gave you a mission to rid Starling City of corruption. But yet, the city is still broken. Because, you failed it."

Robert picks up one of the discharged arrows and stabs Oliver in the shoulder. The image of the Felicity possessed Indigo flashes into Oliver's mind as he drops to the ground. The images pass through his mind.

Tatsu rushes to them, trying to break free. The zombified Robert Queen smiles and creates a gun out of thin air.

"Your ghosts will stop targetting her. Go ahead, Oliver, your life for hers. You know how it's done. Because, I've shown you."

Oliver holds the gun in his hand.

"You want the pain to be over, don't you, son" You want to return to your mother and me, Tommy, and...others. Go ahead...Ollie, pull the trigger."

The gun places underneath Oliver's chin and he hesitates for a second. Tatsu's eyes widen.

He turns the gun on his father and pulls the trigger. Only to realize that there's no bullets in the gun.

"Predictable."

A dark force swoops down and nails Oliver in the back of the head. A cold rotting hand places on his shoulder, causing Oliver to relieve the night Ra's al Ghul stabbed him and he fell off of the mountain. The images burn into Oliver's mind again and again and again.

"Come with me, Mr. Queen."

Nekron scoops Oliver off of the ground. Tatsu charges him, but the wall of spirits block her and push her back.

The second Nekron disappears, so do Oliver's ghost. It leaves Tatsu along in the cold valley.

"Weak."

Tatsu recognizes the voice, but blocks it out of her head.  
X-X-X  
Thea moves around the corner while Laurel keeps the imposter Tommy busy. She draws her bow back and fires an arrow to the spine of the zombie. The blast of flames and fire engulf Tommy and Thea repels down to nail him down across the back of the head to drop him down to the ground.

She pulls back, taking a deep breath.

"Good job, Thea. But it's time for you to join us."

Thea turns and her mouth widens a fraction of an inch. She comes face to face with her mother. Moira steps a couple of inches away from her daughter and leans down a couple of seconds later. Thea tries to step back from her.

"I'm proud of you. But, it's time to serve your true purpose. Your brother and father are waiting for us."

Laurel steps closer to Thea who looks transfixed because of some reason.

"Thea, fight it."

"She won't and you won't either."

The person who shows up to join them is Sara. Sara takes a half of a step closer to Laurel, breaking out into very wide smile.

"Come on, pretty bird, join us."

Laurel rushes Sara, something is wrong here. Sara dodges the attack and deflects some of Laurel's best attacks. Her reflexes, always pretty good, are now more on point. Sara goes behind Laurel and tugs the staff underneath her chin.

"You always were second best to me. That really got on your nerves, to think your baby sister is better than you. Just ask Oliver. I'm sure he would have told you...and maybe Barry would as well."

Laurel breaks free from the attack. Sara moves back and nails Laurel with a couple of punches to the side. Another one to the side of the neck and one to the back of the leg which staggers Laurel for a moment. She tries not to crumple down onto the ground.

Sara jumps up and hits a roundhouse kick which nearly comes an inch away from flattening Laurel. Laurel pulls herself up to a standing position, and Sara takes a dagger out. Laurel dodges it, while covertly sending a distress signal. She hopes that someone will get it, if there's anyone left to get it.

"Whatever is happening, you've been brainwashed."

"You say brainwashed, but my mind's truly been opened to all of the possibilities, all of the wonders of the universe. And each of them, are far better. I can join him and we don't have to worry about losing our loved ones any more."

Laurel rushes Sara and the two collide together. Sara knocks Laurel back and sends her flying back with a Canary Cry.

She blinks a second. Sara should not have that power naturally.

"It's a gift from my master. Among many others."

Another shrieking cry and Sara knocks Laurel back off of the mountain. Laurel's mind flashes to the pre-Flashpoint timeline of her battle with Damien Darhk and subsequently dying from complications of the battle later. She pushes back out of the maelstorm.

Sara nails her sister in the chest and knocks her off of the docks, into the water below. Laurel drops into the water, sinking like a stone.

The White Canary looks down at her sister for a few minutes until she does not reemerge.

"Well, your natural death will bring us closer together. My master will bring you back and you will be willing."

Moira steers Thea towards the portal. Sara steps through along with her, as they bring Thea over.

X-X-X

On four stones, Thea, Sara, Oliver, and Barry alls tand. Nekron looks over at them, along with the legions of others who have risen to heed the call.

"Soon, the entire world will fade to black. My Horsemen will ensure that the stones remain protected, until the time when worlds collide. And then, I will spread the Blackest Night further than ever before."

Barry's eyes close and open up, almost gagging in response. He drops down to a knee, shaking completely madly. A warm hand on his shoulder pulls him out.

"You're home, Barry."

Despite those reassuring words, he hears a voice hissing in his ear that not is what it appears.

X-X-X

The image of Damien Darhk for about the millionth time jerks Laurel out of her catatonic state. She's in a nice, warm room, with a roaring fire. Her Canary uniform sits on the table and she's in an overly long grey nightshirt. The lights flicker and Nyssa stands above her.

"I received your distress signal. And I find that what's happening is troubling."

Laurel wonders what. Nyssa hands her a hot cup of tea and Laurel takes a drink.

"Nora's been played as a puppet and she's unleashed the Blackest Night."

A few sounds of rustling from the next room put Laurel on high alert.

"And it turns out, I'm not the only one who has received the distress signal."

"What's the Blackest Night?"

"Doom. For the living and the dead."  
 **To Be Continue on 10/3/2018.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

Silence reigns over the city of Atlantis, which just happens to be the capital of the nation of Atlantis. The people live mostly in tranquility. While a fair few of them distrust land dwellers, there's also many of them who are willing to just leave well enough alone. It's really none of their business what happens online providing it does not affect the city of Atlantis. When it affects the city, the nation, and the fine people, that's when they feel the need to get involved with the affairs which occur on land.

Unfortunately, one of the bigger problems plaguing the people of Atlantis is the fact they have their own issues, and those issues prepare to attack them. One of them being an insidious group of creatures just targeting the borders of Atlantis. The people of Atlantis back up, fearful in their expression. One of the screams and screams for good reason. The howls and the snarls coming from these sinister creatures when they approach show they mean business and there's really nothing more than they can do.

Several sharks approach the edge of the bubble covering Atlantis. They do not look like your normal variety of sharks either. This particular grand of creatures look more inhumane and look on with bloodshot eyes. One of them dives towards a terrified child who had been caught out in the opening. The child's mother screams, paralyzed and condemned to do nothing other than watch.

The flare of energy echoes from the other end and the shark meets its match in the tone of a large fist. The other sharks surround the imposing gentlemen. Wearing a red and green uniform, with black leggings, with wild blonde hair and a beard, King Arthur of Atlantis, known to the surface dwellers nearby as Aquaman, engages the shark.

"Move!"

The mother scoops up her child and rushes to the nearest shelter. Several members of the military scramble for their civilians to get out of there.

Aquaman stands tall and the shark he punched seconds ago dives him him. The King of Atlantis grabs the shark around the face and whips him down with a force. He wrestles the shark to the ground, punching it several more times. The beast bares its insidious teeth.

"There's something off about you."

One of the sharks dives at Aquaman. The King of the Seas blocks the attack and bombards the shark with a series of vicious punches. Each of them clips against the mouth of the shark. Blood comes from the mouth of the shark as it gives Aquaman a jagged smile. Aquaman releases his trident and sends a blast of energy at the demons of the deep.

Those sharks, Aquaman senses something off on them. His head pounds even greater when the creatures dive towards him. Aquaman avoids the brutality of the sharks diving into his arm. One of them almost clings onto him, until the point where Aquaman twists around and drives the point of his trident into the shark's throat.

"They're not alive."

A beam of light erupts from the sea and causes some hard water to go up.

Aquaman turns around and smiles. A beautiful woman with striking red hair, green eyes, and wearing a skin tight green body suit rushes over to help defend him alongside of the city of Atlantis. She ruptures her hands against the water and results in a very prominent ripple effect, shooting energy across the water.

The explosion echoes from the woman driving her hands down onto the shark back back off. Queen Mera's eyes flash to life when she shoots more water spears from her hands and knocks the sharks back. They all scream and two of them blow up into dust.

Aquaman swallows a lump in his throat and brandishes the trident. He stabs one of the shark's in the corner of the eye, taking it down to the ground with the most fierce attack possible. He pulls the trident back and allows the shark to drop to the ground. Another one of the creatures dives at Aquaman with the intent to bite. Until Mera and Arthur join forces in taking the creature completely down to the ground.

"They're trying to pull me back underneath."

"And there's more!"

Mera's screams indicate there's more sharks coming. The black light surrounding them causes Aquaman's head to throb in response. He feels something call to him.

An underground sub rushes through the water and shoots three charges at the army of sharks. The sharks explode in the water.

The top of the sub pops open and Batman climbs out of it. He flips down onto the ground, in a modified version of his mask to allow him to breath underwater.

Aquaman's eyes widen when he sees Batman come at him.

"Batman? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You said you once owed me a favor...we have a problem."

Aquaman responds with a nod. Mera puts a hand on Aquaman's shoulder and gives it a very firm squeeze.

"Go. I will defend the people of Atlantis...there appears to be a much bigger problem at hand."

There's no doubt in Arthur's mind there is. He turns around to lock eyes onto Batman who responds with a nod in response. The two disappear into the night, to deal with the problem which is going to come.

Mera sits calmly in wait. Despite the fact the sharks disappear into the night, there's still a sense of unease and she's very unsettled, for many good reasons. The Queen of the Seas prepares to see what will occur next, for better or for worse. She's ready for anything.

X-X-X

Iris wishes she knows where Barry is, because keeping him close by is something that's important in a crisis like this. It causes her focus to be divided and her focus cannot be divided against the opponent she faces. Another speedster comes over to back her up in this time of crisis. Jesse stands at Iris's shoulder to face off against the gentleman against them.

A dark haired gentleman appears in front of the two speedsters, standing in the middle of the city. Jesse and Iris recognize him as Danton Black, better known as the criminal Multiplex, who perished at another time. There's a few seconds where Jesse keeps her gaze on him.

She knows what his powers are and sure enough, the criminal divides into several parts. He dives into two, then four, then eight, and then sixteen. He keeps dividing until there's an entire army of him lining the streets of Central City. All with their hands glowing black from this mysterious energy.

Jesse swallows the lump in her throat. To say this would be easy, it would be pushing it. Nothing in life ever is easy, especially something like this.

"Right...we get the one in the middle, take him out...it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Iris gives Jesse the side eye and Jesse responds with a nod. They do have to try, no matter what their misgivings are. Iris and Jesse run towards the army of Multiplexes.

Whirling fists and blasts of lightning cut through the air. Iris finds her focus divided and there's a time where one of them almost gets the drop on her. Jesse blocks the fist of one of them and then nails the enemy with a rising punch to the side of the face. A second passes with the enemy dropping to the ground. A bolt of lightning flashing from her hand, sending the enemy down to the ground.

"Too bad it's not the Flash...but he already belongs to my master."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, no, the great one has already seen to that."

Iris sees red and dives into the battle. She launches blitz attacks, shooting lightning from her palms at the army. The army is very hard to take down for a number of reasons.

Jesse flies through the air and goes for one vicious attack. Multiplex dodges her attack and knocks her down to the ground. Several fists and feet start kicking her. One of them raises a glowing black blade to almost carve her into pieces. Jesse blocks the attack and then comes back.

With swift movements, Jesse whirls her arms like a tornado and knocks the enemies down onto her back. Her heavy breathing shows that Jesse's going to get this one. She knows she's going to get this one, she has to get this one.

An entire pile of clones fades, but yet Multiplex just makes more. The cycle continues again, with Jesse slamming her hand into the ground to try and disrupt the center.

Find the right one, it appears to be an easy thing to do, at least on paper. In practice, finding the right clone is like finding a needle in a haystack. Jesse punches one of them. Not the right one. Another punch to the right one, but the clone army remains in tack. A third punch to the clone and it remains in tack.

Iris does the same thing, bombarding all of her enemies with as many attacks as possible.

"Where is the Flash?"

"You'll join him soon!"

Iris shifts and avoids the cutting black blade. The superheroine known as Impulse rises up to the ground and nails her enemy with one of the more vicious attacks possible. The attack comes inches away from hitting the side of her ear. Iris blocks the attack and then comes back with a violent punch. She grabs the attacker around the arm and cracks it back.

Barry's not the only one who has been picking up a few tips from Sara.

Two grab Jesse's arms and the other two grab Jesse's legs and attempt to yank her apart. Every muscle in Jesse's body flares up. No matter how hard she attempts to break free, the clones have a death grip on her. Jesse summons all of the power, but something feels wrong about the speed force.

She can barely move her legs much less do anything else.

A large green fist whirls through the Central City skies and knocks the army clones down. A glowing green machine with a wrecking ball smashes through the clones, destroying them before he down.

"It's him! Destroy him!"

Multiplex turns his attention on the dark haired gentleman in green who appears from the sky. The minute Multiplex divides, he creates a rocket launcher, launching several rockets at the guards and taking them down. Black screams in agony before this green clad individual takes them down.

"Find the one controlling them all."

"On it!"

Jesse's shout spurs him on. Their mysterious savor drives down into the army of Multiplex, taking him down to the ground. The clone army drops to the ground, giving a very prominent hiss as it does, before the prime copy is locked it what appears to be a box. His body decays and the remaining clones fade.

As a reporter and as someone who is just curious by nature, Iris has a boat load of questions.

"Just who…."

"My name is Hal Jordan….I'm the Green Lantern of Sector 2814."

"Jordan...you're that Ferris Air pilot who disappeared three years ago."

Hal gives her a good natured smile.

"Yes, and I'm about three years late to check in for my shift. I'm sure Carol won't be too happy."

Before they can get this conversation any further, something buzzes in Iris's ear. She presses a button.

"There's problem….SOS….I've got the location….go and pick up Caitlin from Star Labs, tell her to bring her alter ego...we're going to need all the help we can get."

Jesse nods. In hindsight, Caitlin might have been a huge help in freezing these clones.

X-X-X

Laurel stands up out of bed. She finds herself facing off against heroes. A portal opens up first, and Supergirl, Superman, and the Martian Manhunter appear from a portal. Another portal from another Earth cracks open and out comes Power Girl from the other end.

Nyssa puts a hand on Laurel's shoulders.

"Needless to say, your SOS managed to find a lot of people."

Laurel responds with a nod. The proof is in everything she's seeing right about now. Holly, Dawn, Barbara, and Mari all show up, the rest of the Birds of Prey are in the house, along with their newest recruit, Helena Bertinelli, better known as the Huntress. Helena eyes Laurel for a second, there's been some tension between these two in the past. However, any past tension meant there was a far more pressing problem.

"When I see my dead fiance stalking me, I felt something was up. Thankfully, Oracle and the Birds were able to help me get things in order."

Batman comes in from the shadows and acknowledges Batgirl with the briefest of nods. Another one of his old proteges, Nightwing comes in, along with Kid Flash, Tigress, Wondergirl, Cyborg, and Bumblebee of the Teen Titans. Caitlin, Jesse, Sapphire, and Iris turn up just as well.

A mysterious man dressed in green shows up and Laurel raises her eyebrow.

"My name is Hal Jordan, I am the Green Lantern of Sector 2814."

Batgirl cannot help break out in a smile.

"Well, I guess you didn't get abducted by aliens after all."

"Well, technically I did, but it was for a good cause."

Last, but certainly not least, Aquaman shows up, followed by Wonder Woman.

"Glad to see you are well, Donna...you're feeling the changes."

"Yeah...seeing our dead sisters attack the tower...it was a shock….what are they after?"

Diana gives her younger sister a sigh.

"Some people just like to see the world burn...and this…."

"It's just beginning. The Blackest Night. What Nora Darhk unleashed in her attempt to restore her father back to life, she has no idea the type of Pandora's box she broke open."

Batman turns to Nyssa. Needless to say, despite the past problems the two have had, they can put their differences aside for the common good.

"Perhaps you better explain."

"Nekron is not going to be satisfied with the enslavement of the people of this Earth. Rather, he's going to go after the people of multiple Earths...and he's already in the process of gathering enough power to open up portals to call on the dead."

Supergirl swallows a lump in her throat and responds with a nod. The other heros look very grim.

Nyssa pulls up a map and shows them the markings.

"There's five Nexus points other than the one which Nora used to bring her father back to life. I believe we can all agree that we need to defend them at all costs."

Laurel realizes something. If Nekron got Thea, Barry, Oliver, and Sara, then he has four champions to guard one of the Nexus points a piece.

"He wanted five of us...to guard the points...but I ruined his plans."

"Once he figures you're still alive...he'll come after you."

"Good...he has my sister. And I'm going to get her back."

Superman responds with a nod. If someone grabbed anyone he cared about, then there would not be a force in the galaxy strong enough to keep him at bay.

"We should have a plan...on how to tackle them."

"I agree."

Batman motions for them to go over.

"We will all divide into teams, where I will take one, Superman will take another, Wonder Woman will take another, and Black Canary will take another."

"That's only four of the Nexus Points, Detective."

Batman turns to Nyssa and gives her a sidelong look.

"I trust you still have your supporters at the ready."

"Yes...and they are ready to defend…."

"And that's the fifth. Let's move."

Laurel takes the Birds of Prey, Batman takes the Titans, Wonder Woman takes Team Flash, and Superman joins the remaining heroes, with Nyssa about ready to join them.

"So, is there room for one more?"

Katana slips into the scene, a little bit late.

"I have something they fear."

Nyssa smiles and invites Tatsu in.

"Nekron will most likely be at the center point. So, that's where you and I will be."

X-X-X

Nekron stands at the edge of ultimate power, about ready to accomplish greatness beyond anything he's ever imagined. The power swells into his hands as more spirits come to him. Those who cheat death return to him and those who have not cheated death, they will soon. Once the illusion is removed, then he can continue his travels throughout the entire Multiverse, collecting of souls.

He stands at the shoulder of one of his willing disciples, Barry Allen, better known as the Flash. Only, an illusion keeps him at bay. With the speed force as one of the most major things to threaten his plan, Nekron wants to keep the Fastest Man Alive at an arm's length. He puts his hand on Barry's shoulder and gives it a very light pat to get his attention.

"No matter what. I want you to defend this. You're not going to allow them to take away everything that you accomplished...that we accomplished, are you?"

Barry responds with a shake of his head. He does not see Nekron though. He sees his father and his mother, standing right beside of him.

"Thawne took it all away from us."

"Snap out of it!"

This yell just barely penetrates Barry's mind.

Diana shows up, along with Caitlin, Sapphire, Iris, and Jesse. From Barry's perspective, they look like an entire army of Thawne's standing across from them.

Nora shakes her head.

"There's the man who killed me...his face still mocks you. You'll only be at peace if you kill them all!"

Barry rushes at them. Iris just barely blocks his attack.

"You're not going to fool me this time, Thawne!"

"Barry, what are you talking about?"

Iris flies back onto the ground. He dodges the attack from Jesse who swings a punch at him. A few more punches dodge and Barry picks her up off of the ground and whips Jesse into a large hunk of rock at super speed. Lightning emits from his finger tips the very second Barry pulls back. He breathes heavily, mind completely fuzzy.

Sapphire sends a stun blast from her suit. Barry's much too quick for that one. The Fastest Man Alive twirls around and punches a hole in the chest of her armor to send her back. Thankfully it was just her armor, but still the impact causes an ache to go through Sapphire's ribs.

"Thawne, I'm sick of you stalking me! Everywhere I turn around, you're there!"

Caitlin turns her attention towards Barry and fires a beam of ice at him. Barry dodges and flips out of control of the ice. He ruptures the air around Caitlin and sends a shockwave through her body, turning her back into Caitlin Snow. She did not know Barry could do that.

"Barry...it's time for you to see the truth!"

Diana wraps her lasso around Barry. She ignores the images of her dead sisters, Amazons lost during the siege of Ares on the island. She pulls Barry back.

Barry screams in agony when the face of Thawne turns into that of Diana and the other faces turn into those of Iris, Jesse, Sapphire, and Caitlin.

"No, you're just trying to trick me. Like you're tried to trick me with Wells. I'm not buying it. You're not in my head. You're not messing with my mind. You're not, you're not...YOU'RE NOT!"

Barry howls in agony when dropping to the ground. He finds his parents flickering away and replaced by what appears to be zombified corpses.

"Deep down you know this isn't real."

The shadow image of Nora Darhk appears beside Barry.

"You need to accept reality and not a deluded fantasy. This is the sort of thing which caused Flashpoint and caused this entire mess...and you opened the door for something even stronger than Flashpoint...and there needs to be a world shattering event to close that door and seal Nekron back away."

"Why should I believe anything you tell me?"

"Because, you saved my life and I owe you the truth...I think you're a child with a god complex, but we all have our problems. It's time Barry...time for you to take what Nekron's given you and turned it against you. He's given you a stronger illusion because he knows the Speed Force will not allow him to be in for long...but you control the Speed Force, it does not control you."

"What are you talking about?"

"All the problems you've had with the speed force, it's because of your own insecurities. You take control and you can end this….turn his plan against him...regardless of the risk. If nothing else…."

Nora responds with a smile.

"Give that little girl a second chance so she doesn't turn into the monster who brought the Blackest Night onto this Earth."

A deep breath happens. Barry needs to believe that he's in control, the Speed Force does not rule him, he is the Speed Force. He closes his eyes and slows down time and also focuses on Nekron, seeing several dark strands. No doubt it connects to Sara, Oliver, and Thea.

The connection to Sara is the strongest, so Barry goes right to her. He takes a couple of deep breaths when moving towards her.

X-X-X

Sara smiles when sitting at the dinner table. The entire Lance family is there, along with Nyssa, who Sara's happily married to, with the blessing of Nyssa's father, who acknowledged that Sara is an equal. She takes a couple of deep breaths and sighs.

"This is perfect."

Her father responds with a smile.

"Any time you're here with us, it's perfect. You're the one who brings us together, Sara. Without you here, we would just fall apart."

"Yes, without you, the Lance family would decay...and I'm glad to be a part of this.

"Sara!"

Sara's head starts buzzing and the image flips to a graveyard. She closes her eyes and returns back to the family home. Something grabs her and yanks her out of the idealistic setting.

Something causes Sara to snap out of this and it's Barry, who stands at her shoulder.

"I know you want to see this for what it truly is, but you know that none of this is real."

"No...it's...you're right...it's not...damn it! I can't believe I'm that stupid."

Sara is supposed to be stronger than this, not being sucked into some kind of idealistic Leave it to Beaver family scenario. Instead, she's suckered in by Nekron.

"He's got Thea and Oliver under his thrall. I can't reach either of them...he's going to use us to….I think he's going to cause some kind of crisis upon infinite Earths."

No matter what way you slice it, it sounds very bad. Barry pulls Sara's mind into the speed force.

"Our bodies are frozen in time right now. I don't know how long yours can take it, so we better hurry."

"I can get to Oliver and then I can get to Thea…."

"You and Thea…."

"Yeah...are you surprised?"

Barry shakes his head. He supposes that he is not. There's no time for story time, but rather the time for action. Time runs very much out.

X-X-X

Cyborg steps closer into the field. He thinks he's the best to go there, given that his robotic components will not be as easily fooled by any illusions. Wondergirl, Nightwing, Bumblebee, and Kid Flash come up towards him. Kid Flash looks over his shoulder, about anxious to see what's going to go.

"Have any of you seen Batman?"

"He's doing Batman things…."

The Green Arrow appears from the shadows.

"Snap out of it."

The Green Arrow fires a barrage of arrows, some of them explosive in nature. It causes the Titans to scatter and move move on either side. Wondergirl jumps into the air, but several warriors shift out of the ground.

"You allowed us to die!"

Her dead Amazon sisters rush towards Donna. Donna dodges the attacks and takes them down, knocking them down with a few more punches. Donna twists the decaying sword out of the hand of one of the creatures and lunges back. She stabs the individual in the stomach, dropping it to the ground.

"Get to the Green Arrow!"

Nightwing hears something in the back of his head. Some kind of glaring sound, and he comes face to face with his parents.

"Why did you let us fall, Dick?"

"I didn't...I didn't…."

"Stay focused!"

Wally zooms around and creates a cyclone around the zombies to cause them to shoot up into the air. Suddenly, something freezes him around the ankles and causes him to drop down to the ground.

Captain Cold appears in the flesh and gives them a sardonic smile.

"So, the Teen Titans. I'm quite underwhelmed."

"Well, you better get whelmed."

Nightwing's words come before he blasts several sharp projectiles at the zombified Captain Cold, blowing his arms off. Nightwing ruptures his hand into the stomach of Cold and drops him down to the ground. Repeated explosions come off until the Green Arrow nails Nightwing with an arrow to the knee.

The rest of the titans fight them until a figure swoops up from above and disarms the Green Arrow of his bow. Batman turns around and knocks the Green Arrow onto his back.

"I'm sorry, Queen, but this is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts you."

An electrified shock of the gauntlet causes Oliver to scream. This snaps him back into a state of coherence and then he slumps to the ground, the shock putting him out.

Batman pulls the arrow at of the knee of his young protege.

"Make sure to keep your eye on the ball next time."

"Yeah...no kidding."

Nightwing rises to his feet and almost falls against the tree. He takes a couple of breaths before returning attention to the battle. Just because the Green Arrow's been taken out, it does not mean there's still not problems and there's a lot of problems, problems by the boatload.

X-X-X

"I'm going after Sara."

"And we're going after Thea."

Supergirl allows her cousin to take the lead, but she's keeping her eyes on the ground. There's something about this that she does not like. And there's a feeling.

Thea stands in front of one of the nexus points and then turns around. The familiar stab of pain from Green Kryptonite fills Kara's body and Superman grabs her before pulling her back.

"We'll get it away."

The Martian Manhunter dives at Thea. However, the voices from Mars, and those who have died on it, start to overwhelm them.

"You let us die, J'onn? Why did you let us die?"

Hal yanks the Kryptonite arrow and seals it before launching it up into the sky. Superman and Supergirl's paths are clear and they dive at Thea. Thea avoids their attacks and shoots another arrow which explodes. While it's not a Kryptonite tipped arrow, the fireball it emits does a pretty good job in slowing them down.

"You need to snap out of it."

Supergirl blasts a hole through the fence and hits a pipe which causes rushing water to start spurting out. She turns to Aquaman who responds with a nod.

"Maybe a cold blast of reality will bring her back to life."

Aquaman turns his hand and sends a rush of water from the pipe and bombards Thea with it. Thea flips over onto the ground and tries to push her away out.

The sound of something cracking echoes. J'onn drops to one knee. Superman grabs him by the arm and yanks him up to a standing position.

"Don't worry my old friend….I've got you. I've got…."

"He's broke one of the barriers...between this Earth and ours….if he breaks all fifty-two…."

"That's not going to happen."

Despite that fact, a figure blasts from the shadows and knocks Superman, The Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman down to the ground. She blocks the Green Lantern's ring hand and dislocates his finger before dropping him down onto the ground.

Kara's eyes open and she sees a ghost, a literal one in a sense of the word. Her aunt, Astra, approaches her with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello, my dear niece."

Astra drives Kara to the ground with an uppercut punch which sends her spiraling to the ground. She grabs Kara by the hair and whips her around before violently drilling her into the ground with a curb stomp. Astra puts her foot on the back of Kara's head and grinds her into the ground.

"Tell me...how did you become so pathetic? I bet it was the humans poisoning you, wasn't it?"

Astra whips Kara hard into the wall and then allows her to slump. The heavy breathing increases with Astra pulling Kara up and then looking her dead on in the eye.

"They poisoned you and turned you into this weak child. You aren't fit to be Kryptonian. You aren't fit to have these gifts under the yellow sun."

Despite there being great risk to harming herself, Kara grabs the Kryptonite tipped arrow and stabs Astra's deformed walking corpse in the thigh. She feels her hand burning when she clutches the weapon.

"If you are a true Kryptonian, you should know that playing Rao is a perversion. The dead should remain dead They should never be brought up again."

A spinning back hand punch rocks Astra and she fades to black one more time.

"You heroes amuse me."

Nekron appears at the shoulder of one of his disciples. The Green Lantern turns his attention towards the enemy.

"We're going to put you back away where you belong."

"I am necessary given how much people have cheated death. I've only removed the barrier and soon it will be gone for good. And since the black light will overwhelm the white soon enough, which will give me power. It will prove the point that death is merely an illusion."

Several more of Nekron's disciples rise from the ashes. He turns to the heroes with a very grim expression.

"For you, I offer you the one truth in this universe. Oblivion."

 **To Be Continued on 10/5/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

A swirl of energy erupts around Oliver Queen. He drops down to the ground with a sickening impact. Everything about him feels off to say the very least and it feels as if he can barely keep his head above the water. Out of the corner of his eye, the sounds of fighting go on. Oliver feels like he's a third party observer to his own fighting. The ideal world which he stands in a few minutes ago is nothing other than illusion, a mirage, and now Oliver's back here, for better or for worse. There's a few seconds where his stomach barely is able to catch up with the rest of him.

At least until everything sets in.

Yet, he recalls what happened now and how Oliver got into that position. The darkness getting its hooks into him. Boy, it's a sombering feeling and one Oliver's not going to forget any time soon. Oliver coughs and looks around just in time to see Barry standing beside him.

"Your sister's coming. She got grabbed as well."

This very statement causes Oliver's thought process to darken a few shades and him to stand up with a straighter posture.

"Thea...she's...she better have…."

Barry puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm even though there's barely anything to be calm about in this situation. Boy does Barry ever believe that there's a very big problem here. His heart stammers a couple more beats as well as he finds himself being torn between two words.

Sara returns to the central point alongside of Thea who looks a bit battered and for a good reason. The sigh which passes through her body is very prominent.

"We've got the advantage because he thinks that he has us under his power."

Thea cranes her neck at Sara's statement and then returns back to the battle that continues to rage around them. There's a long sigh passing through her body.

"Yeah...he thinks that...and from where I'm standing, he's still got a pretty good hold on us. How are we going to get the drop on him? And how are we going to stop him from getting his hooks back into us when it's all said and done?"

All of their eyes fall suddenly on Barry who only answers with a very prominent shrug. To be honest, Barry does not have the answers in this situation or really any other situation they found themselves in. They will just have to go with it and see what happens .Barry grabs Sara's hand, Sara grabs Oliver's, and Oliver grabs Thea. The chain of energy erupts amongst all four of them.

"Here goes nothing...I'm returning us to our bodies."

"Just hope we don't lose our minds on the way."

Having her body run away without any sense of her mind gives Sara all kinds of very bad vibes and flashbacks. It results in a very prominent knot moving its way into her stomach and causing havoc and fits and everything along those lines. Regardless of the fact, she trusts Barry to get them out of this in one piece, no matter what it took to do so.

A bolt of lightning erupts and the second Barry's back into his body, the Speedster knows this works. The portals crack open. Sara flies out of the portal. Thea joins them and Oliver returns a few seconds later.

"You have left your post."

The loud rumbling voice of Nekron echoes throughout their minds. Despite the power being broken, they can still feel Nekron digging into their brains, causing all kinds of problems.

Barry stands up taller than all others and breaths out.

"We're no longer under your control."

"You are children and fools. If you think that I need you now…."

Flash moves in first, blasting Nekron with the fullest force attack that the speedster can manage. Catching Nekron in mid sentence allows Barry to get the drop on him. Nekron staggers back a half of a step and Flash runs a circle around the dangerous force, coming back around. Friction erupts from the ground with Barry moving in ever so closer towards him. Flash stampedes at Nekron and nails him with the most forceful attack Flash can muster.

Nekron staggers a half of a step and comes back to pound the ground to charge up the dark energy. Barry almost flies back onto the ground, the breath being driven to his body.

Sara, Thea, and Oliver launch attacks at the dark shadow constructs, but it's just nothing. Nekron waves his hand and tries to put them back under his power.

Barry pulls them all out of the way before the impact hits them.

Got to think of a different plan, and Barry realizes he might only have scant minutes to pull it off. The hordes of Black Lantern zombies grow near all four of the stones and soon the world would be underneath this darkness. And then the multiverse, once the stones….

Everything clicks in Barry's head. An idea, an insane idea, but an idea none the less strikes Barry.

"I'll be back in a flash."

Barry disappears in a blink of an eye.

"You can run, but you can't hide."

Sara charges one of the grenades and throws it into the hordes of Black Lanterns. Oliver and Thea blast arrows to cut down the army. While none of these attacks come close in damaging Nekron in any substantial way at all, it does give them all peace of mind.

Along with hope Barry will come through and win the day, just like Barry's always come through and won the day time and time again.

X-X-X

From the Nexus Point, Barry goes over to pluck Wally away from the Titans, and then Jesse and Iris away from the fight on their end. Barry takes Wally, Iris, and Jesse into a glowing Nexus where everything just slows down around them. Wally's eyebrow raises a second later, his mouth opens, and he can only say one thing.

"Trippy."

Iris felt like her head swam and only one question came to mind.

"Barry, what did you do?"

Jesse decides to spell it out for them.

"He slowed down time where we're actually moving at hyper-fast speed to give us a chance to stop Nekron. Granted, I'm not sure how we're going to do that, because he's far more powerful than any of us combined, but I think that Barry must have some kind of plan…."

"Merge all the Earths."

Barry's suggestion causes Iris's eyebrow to shoot up in confusion. There's a huge part of her who wonders if Barry's lost what passes as his sanity. She needs to repeat this, as if trying to process it.

"Merge the Earths?"

"That's what I said. If we strike the stones with enough energy, we will break Nekron's power and merge all fifty-two Earths together into one."

Wally and Iris had the same thought at the same time.

"That's insane!"

Jesse shakes her head. On the surface, it seems insane, but the more she thinks about it, the more the idea has some sort of merit.

"Yeah, on the surface, I don't have a single doubt how insane it is. But given all of the other options, it really isn't that insane at all. Given the alternatives. It's something we have to do, if we want any hope in...well if we want any hope in the world not being pulled underneath his thrall."

A tiny hit of what Nekron's capable of is obvious to all. No more obvious than Barry who became a puppet. That's a world, a world in chaos, and a multiverse of chaos to follow. Barry breaths in and breaths out.

"It should work, at least in theory."

All of the speedsters turn their heads at this intrusion. They become uneasy when Nora Darhk stands next to them. Wally's eyes bug out completely when catching a glimpse of her. Barry decides to take a deep sigh.

"She's the one who helped...break Nekron's hold over me."

"And she's also the one that brought him here in the first place."

Nora barely even flinches at Iris's accusatory gaze. She will not deny the past and the problems of it. Does Nora wish she can take back what's already done? One should assume that Nora does, but there's little use in crying over spilled milk. What's done is done and there's really nothing that's going to change that.

"I've made some mistakes. And you've made some mistakes as well...all of you. It's part of growing as a person and I allowed my childhood grief to define me for too long. Something I'm sure some of you might understand."

Here Nora's eyes fixate on Barry who responds with a long nod in response. Time goes by a few seconds before Barry's mouth grows extremely dry.

"You think it will work?"

The leader of HIVE, for what good of being a leader of a dead organization is, responds with a very grim nod.

"I should warn you all that this little gambit of yours requires extremely precise timing. You're off by one step and you will shatter all fifty-two Earths like egg shells. Therefore, you need to hit the stones at maximum speed all at once to send the proper shockwaves to initiate the Crisis event"

Wally shifts a little bit.

"So, we only got one shot to make this count?"

"No do-overs."

Iris lets go of her lower lip after spending the next couple of minutes biting down on it. She decides to come up with the final statement.

"Well, I guess this is it. All of us together. Do or die."

Wally gives his sister one of those expressions that indicate maybe Iris should not have said the last part of that statement, with them already being shoved in the pressure cooker and being forced in this particular position. There's already more than enough trauma involved after all they have been involved with.

"Do or die...I guess we're ready for this one."

"Just one second before you go, Barry."

Nora grabs Barry and pulls him back.

"Should all of us survive this...take care of my younger self….I don't want Nora to turn into this monster...give her the chance Joe West gave you to make something out of your life, so your grief did not destroy you."

"That means…"

"I know...do I have your word?"

"If I survive."

"You will survive."

"Then I will."

Barry returns to join the other speedsters to prepare for the sprint. The weight of the world, and not just the world, but the multiverse is now on their shoulders.

X-X-X

The axe of the Green Lantern comes seconds away from splitting open Nekron's head. Easier said than done. Nekron twists his hand around and knocks them down to the ground. The manifestation of darkness laughs at them all.

Superman and the Martian Manhunter's best attacks amount to nothing..

"The more souls I consume, the stronger that I get. Understand this...and fear this...fear my power."

Supergirl launches her best attacks at Nekron. The beams of light from the heat vision do little other than anger Nekron. Therefore, Kara has to abort her attacks. Nekron grabs Supergirl and pulls her out of the air before whipping her around by the cape and then smashing her down to the ground. Nekron retracts a blade and rushes towards Supergirl with malicious intentions in mind.

Seconds pass before Power Girl knocks Nekron out of the way. Power Girl gets the blade across her shoulder, causing a small cut to open. She pushes on forward.

"You should have been another that will die. And soon you will be in my power as well."

"You know something...you have some serious...serious...control issues!"

Power Girl answers Nekron's statements with punches. At least until several shadows bombard her and take her up into the air.

A blast of fire shoots out and nails Nekron in the side of the head. He turns around to face the Legends.

"Remember us?"

Heatwave's gun blasts Nekron. Nekron waves his arms and he knocks them on to their backs. Like cockroaches, although much more annoying.

"I remember you and I remember how all of you have personal demons which are delicious. I'm going to break your minds and then I'm going to break your bodies. And then, once it's all over, I'm going to break your soul…."

A dagger to the side of Nekron's neck serves to take his attention off the Legends. Nyssa flips over onto the ground to go back on the attack. Nekron turns his head just in time for Nyssa to rush over. Nyssa blocks Nekron's best attack and comes back with repeated punches. Nekron twists her arm around and Nyssa flips him down onto the ground. The breath comes out of her body.

"I'm merely the distraction."

Tatsu leaps at Nekron, with the Soultaker sword and she rams it down across the ground. Nekron steps back for a second and then without any other word, knocks Tatsu down to the ground with a single finger flick.

"That little sword might affect the rabble. But it's powers don't put a dent in…."

Those words trail off the very second that a blur blasts past Nekron. In Nekron's mind's eye, he sees four blurs, each of them launching towards the powered stones. Nekron closes his eyes.

"You fools...you can't hope to…."

A shockwave ruptures through the world as a big bang effect appears through fifty-two distinct and unique worlds. The sounds of something cracking like eggs echoes and Nekron blasts at his enemy.

Countless screams echo and for a second all appears to be lost from this gambit.

X-X-X

The smoke clears and surprisingly, they're not all dead or about ready to die when floating on the jagged rock fragments in some kind of multiverse oblivion.

Sara's the first one to pull herself back together. Several feet away from her, Barry pulls himself up, knees knocking together.

"So...we're...alive right?"

"Yeah...I guess your plan worked."

The collective experiences of other Barry Allen's throughout the multiverse enter his mind. Barry focuses on his own memories, and his own past as his thoughts settle. There will no doubt be redundancies out there, and that's something they are going to have to deal with at a later date.

Right now, they have something big. Heroes rise up to their feet.

"You really think that merging the Earths would mean my end. It's too late for that to happen."

Nekron blasts a beam of black light and wraps it around Flash. The agony spreads all over every fiber of Flash's being.

"While countless survive on this new Earth, others have been sentenced to oblivion. Soon I will have an entire army at my disposal. And soon….I will be able to crush you all. As for you, Flash...next time I put you under my power...you will not be getting up because this time I will kill your body before I take your soul."

The collective experiences of different versions of Barry, some of which who became the Flash causes fuzziness in his mind. Other heroes try and break the barrier Nekron puts up. None harder than the speedsters rushing at it. They cannot even hope to make a dent or a ripple in the barrier.

"Not this time."

Barry whirls his arms and sends Nekron crashing back. The hand cracks and slowly heals. Barry whips his hands up and nails Nekron with multiple punches. Each punch rocks Nekron back a couple of steps prior to Barry stepping back and rushing at Nekron one more time.

At his top speed, Barry charges into Nekron and punches the monster in his black heart. Nekron staggers back and the glowing black energy leaks out of him. Barry reaches into his very being and his hands glow white from energy with Nekron recoils from.

"You're afraid of the light, aren't you? That's why you've lived your entire life in darkness."

"I don't fear you…."

"And I lived my entire life in fear, fearing the darkness. Fearing the things that I cannot see, I cannot understand. For years, the mystery of my mother's murderer haunted me, because he was something that I could not understand."

Barry whips back and forth to nail Nekron with multiple punches with the white light flashing and blipping. The palms of Barry's hand crack open with solid light. Each of them hitting Nekron with burning force. Barry goes faster and faster, hitting him with everything he's got and everything Barry has is a whole lot.

"But, now, I understand the man he was, the pathetic man he was, and how you are just as pathetic. You all have fears...just like this."

Barry gains a lot of momentum becoming a solid white blur. All the energy ripples around him, seeming frozen in time. Nekron's mouth is the only thing visible, opening up in a hideous scream which has no sound. Barry jumps up high into the air and bombards Nekron with the fastest punch possible. More punches whip their way through Nekron and results in him slamming into the ground as hard as Barry thinks possible.

"No...you dare break my power!"

"Yes...I dare!"

Barry launches a glowing spear into Nekron and stabs him. He sends Nekron flying back into the ground. The others which Nekron brought back as twisted abominations fade to black.

The speed force energy causes a smoldering Barry Allen to drop down to the ground. Iris rushes over towards his side and puts her hand on Barry's shoulder and tries to get his attention.

"Oh, Iris….I don't feel so well."

That's the groaning statement which comes from Barry right before everything swirls around him.

X-X-X

Unfortunately, Barry Allen is going to find out how fast is too fast. Everything vibrates around him and the screams of Iris and others echo and get further away from him.

"Barry...Barry….BARRY!"

The glow around him emits and Iris reaches forward to reach into the glow. She grabs onto Barry's hand, anchoring Barry to Earth, like a death grip.

"I'm going Iris...I'm becoming one with it...I'm….it needs me."

"No, Barry, it doesn't…."

"Iris you got to let go….you're going to get sucked through."

Determination spreads through the mind and body of Iris West. She's not going to let go, she's not going to break free. On the contrary, she's going to hold tight to Barry until the very point where his hand might slip from hers. Seconds grind by with Iris clutching on as tight as humanly possible.

"I won't let go."

"You have to…."

"I WON'T!"

One can not deny the determination Iris has and how deeply she clings onto Barry, very nearly pulling him back from the brink. However, the energy connects with them and almost sucks them both in.

"I'm not going to let go."

"And neither am I."

Caitlin grabs onto Iris's hand. She very nearly gets pulled into the Speed Force as well. After all Caitlin's been through, she's not letting go.

Kara flies in, despite the great risk, and grabs on tight to Caitlin's hand as well. The three pull on Barry, the energy causing them all back. None of them can get even close.

From the mist, the spectral form of Nora Darhk appears. She's regain some semblance on this plane. Watching Barry and the others almost being sucked into oblivion makes realization dawn upon her. Set and determined, Nora marched forward.

"No...absolutely not."

She's so close to getting a second chance that Nora's got to go there ands step in. Nora moves in front of the portal, passing through all of them.

Nora Darhk disappears into the portal, standing behind Barry and pushing him away with all of her might.

"You made me a promise...and I'm going to make sure you honor it...you're going to live!"

Nora pushes Barry out of the portal, and causes Iris, Caitlin, and Kara to get knocked back as well. The second they clear each other, Nora spreads her arms and presses at the edge of the Speed Force portal. Nora causes it to seal shut with her sacrifice.

Barry tries to make the save out of instinct. An energy discharge blasts Barry and puts him firmly on his back, onto the ground. Deep and heavy breathing follow after Nora seals the portal shut.

Her eyes widen open and then go shut a few seconds later. She has one last thing to say to Barry.

"We're even."

The portal seals shut and leaves everyone standing there, sucking in air. Barry's skin tingles for several minutes, but other than that, the danger passes them all. There's no way this sucks them into the speed force. Barry can breath more easily than ever before.

"You're back?"

"We're all back."

X-X-X

In the days, weeks, and months to come, everyone involved in this situation is going to have to come to terms with the mental scars which they all received from this entire ordeal. Ghosts from the past who they long since thought they made peace with returned to haunt them. This particular fact burns into the minds of all involved and causes them a great deal of frustration.

Those who get haunted by the ghosts more so than anyone else is none other than Oliver Queen. Oliver sighs while processing the events.. It comes to Oliver easily how much that he's been duped. Sara stands behind him, alongside Thea, Laurel, and Barry as this revelation hits Oliver slowly.

"You mean to tell me that….Megan...was Damien Darhk's daughter...all grown up."

"Yeah."

That's really all the commentary which describes this situation. Oliver puts his head in his hands to sigh. How can he have slipped so far? How can he have gone so wrong? There's just so much going on in his mind that Oliver needs to both unpack and process. He does not even want to know any other nasty surprises

"Well, at least she turned out to be a good person."

"She wouldn't have been a bad person if…."

"Her father was a monster."

Sara fills in these words, but to be honest, that's really not something that she feels comfortable talking about at the present moment. After losing her sister and getting her back, Damien Darhk's a very sore spot for Sara, for numerous reasons.

Thea puts her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"It's time to leave her at peace and to make peace with her."

"Just another person who died because of my crusade."

"People are capable of making their own decisions, Ollie. Don't give yourself the credit because we make the wrong choices. You can't control anyone and you shouldn't try."

These words just causes Oliver to respond with a somber nod. Oliver lowers his head, perhaps in mourning for the women who he took down a dark path. But, maybe there was some kind of obsession inside of her, which her relationship with Oliver fed and nurtured the worst parts of Felicity. Perhaps the relationship allows them to bring out the worst parts of each other.

Perhaps, it can work, under a different set of circumstances under a different life. For now, Oliver rises to his feet to move on and move forward.

If such a thing could be possible.

Laurel leans over and gets Thea's attention.

"He'll be fine."

"I'll make sure he is."

Barry steps closer to Laurel.

"Do you have a minute? There's something that I really need to talk to you about...just to get a feel."

She's prompt to nod and move over alongside Barry a bit out of the way from the rest of the group. Laurel wonders what's up and she suspects that Barry's going to be the one to tell her sooner rather than later.

"You went to law school and you were a lawyer for many years…"

"Yeah...although that was really a last minute thing after...what happened, but I suppose that I did get pretty good at it, didn't I?"

"Well, do you know the process of adoption...or do you know someone who I could get in touch with?"

A few seconds pass with Laurel considering Barry. She realizes what Barry's thinking instantly and she agrees with him, she agrees that this is a good thing, a very good thing what he's doing.

"I'll be able to hook you up with someone that can help."

"Great...but...hold off for a little bit. I need to run it by Iris, and see what she thinks. I don't think Iris'll have a problem with it, given...what the alternative may be."

Laurel answers with a quick smile. Sara moves over to join them.

"Well, I've got to get running...Nekron's caused some...aftershocks through time. And I guess it's up to the Legends to sort them out. As always."

"Good luck."

Laurel moves over to give her sister a hug and Sara smiles. She turns her attention to Barry and throws her arms around him before attacking him with a passionate kiss. She leaves and makes her way to the Waverider, after exchanging pleasantries with Oliver and Thea on her way out.

Barry gets a ring in his ear.

"I wish to speak to you and Black Canary...and the archers if they want to come."

After that curt and brief statement, Barry gets off of the ear piece.

"He wants to see us all...some kind of meeting or something."

"Batman?

"Who else?"

X-X-X

With the Earths merged together, the various heroes most certainly have a much better way to meet. Batman, Superman, Supergirl, the Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Power Girl, Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow, both of them, meet in the center of a large building in the middle of Central City. A second later, Sapphire turns up.

"My father owned this building and it's just been sitting there collecting dust. I want to have you put it to good use."

"Thank you."

A few seconds pass before Superman rises up to give the speech.

"I'll be honest, we didn't expect to be here under one Earth and one roof at that. There's so much we do not know about this event."

Power Girl responds with a nod.

"Agreed. There's a lot...potential problems. And with there being no heroes on this Earth, there's going to be new villains."

Wonder Woman sighs in response. As much as she hates to admit the fact, Power Girl most certainly has a point and one that they are to need to deal with..

"Yes. The enemies are going to get stronger, bolder, and there's going to be a protective force needed to stop all of the threats.."

Green Lantern picks up right where Wonder Woman leaves off.

"Heroes. The sort of thing which brings the world together. I left Earth as a cocky test pilot, not thinking of anyone other than myself. But over time, I've become someone else…."

"You really do become someone else when you're tested."

Green Arrow finishes this statement and Green Lantern responds with a nod.

"I think we're going to get along great."

Wonder Woman clears her throat and the two of them turn their attention to the Amazon Princess. Who admittedly had a pretty big presence.

"It's more than getting along. It's about working together. Stronger we are when we are together."

Supergirl and Superman respond with nods. Given that the family motto of the House of El is stronger together, they can appreciate Diana's sentiment more than anyone else. And they can appreciate the League.

Flash takes in a deep breath and smiles.

"So, I guess that we're all in on this."

Everyone turns their attention to Aquaman when he rises up to his full height. His gaze locks onto the assembled group of the world's mightiest protectors around this very room.

"My first responsibility is towards Atlantis...and its people."

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you do anything that would compromise that and I doubt very much that you would listen."

"Yes, you would be correct, Flash."

"Our first responsibilities are our respective cities."

Everyone turns to Superman who gives this speech.

"But, regardless of it, when the world is at stake and there are threats far more dangerous than anything we can imagine, then our cities become in peril as well."

"Agreed."

Everyone else murmurs their agreement on top of Batman. Once everything dies down, Superman continues his speech.

"We stand together, united….and we will be able to accomplish anything. It's not going be easy. None of us signed up for any of this because it was easy...and truthfully circumstances have made most of us into the heroes we are. But, we've all risen to the occasion to do something great. Am I wrong?"

Everyone murmurs in response. They know for a fact that Superman's not wrong in any way whatsoever. And they know that they will stand.

"With Nekron out of the way, others will rise. And we have to be there to meet the challenges when they come."

Everyone agrees one hundred percent. Despite the stumbling blocks, the Leagues going to have to be on the same page and do what they need to do to survive.

X-X-X

After the dust settles and after the newly formed Justice League is in place, Barry decides to take Iris off to the side and talk to her about what's been on his mind.

"I thought that Nora's idea that we take her younger self in to prevent her from becoming the tragic woman she is, I think it's a good idea."

Barry's very careful not to use the word monster regarding Nora. Because truthfully, if it were not for Joe West, the tragedy of his parents may have warped Barry into a monster. Nora was an obviously broken woman and as time went on, she became more obsessed with fixing what she thought to be past mistakes.

Turning to Iris, Barry awaits her feedback. Iris leans in and puts her hand on his shoulder, smiling in response.

"I think it's a great idea that you're willing to give that poor girl a second chance. And I'll help you in any way I can...after all, we're in this together."

After seeing the difference her father made on Barry's life, Iris is not going stand by and not help make a difference in the life of someone else.

"Who knows where I might have been if it hadn't been for Joe? And for you as well..your friendship was valued in that time...and very appreciated."

Iris just smiles and leans in towards Barry. She kisses him on the lips and the kiss lasts several minutes. Neither of them want to let it go, but eventually, all good things, even a kiss like this, have to come to an end.

"There's just one more question that I have to ask."

Iris puts her finger up to Barry's lips to silence the young man.

"I know what you're going to ask. And I would not hesitate to say yes. But….there's others….and I don't want them to think that I'm first in your heart above them. And I would hate that by marrying you first, that there will be friction in our group."

"I thought you might say that...and I talked to Caitlin and Kara, and everyone else involved with us...and they agreed that I should go through with this."

"I know, baby. But, unless there's a way to include them in this, I just wouldn't feel right. It's funny...I imagined my dream wedding for ages, but I didn't think it would be so complicated."

Barry strokes Iris's hair.

"They're okay but…."

"I believe I have an idea which will satisfy everyone."

Diana comes around the corner, with Iris and Barry turning to face her.

"Barry thought that you might have misgivings, so I'm offering you two a rare gift...if you're willing to take it."

Iris waves on Diana showing she's all ears.

 **To Be Continued on 10/15/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One.**

Hectic describes the last few weeks in a nutshell as far as Patty Spivot thinks. She sits down at the desk and files away the latest report, glad to put the latest investigation behind her.. There's been a couple of weird events over the last couple of days which Patty wishes to get the answers to. Of course, Patty may not like the answers she gets, but that's just a part of life.

The second Barry steps into the room, Patty steps away from her work. A few seconds pass and Patty turns her full attention towards Barry, breaking out into a soft smile and basks in the young man's glory. She gives him the side eye when looking him over for a good long moment.

So many questions, and Patty tries to shake off the frustration.

"So, dare I ask about everything that's going on?"

"Where to begin."

Patty figures any conversation which starts like something like that is going to be an adventure and a half. She breaks down with a sigh and flips through the papers on the desk in an attempt to collect her thoughts. The weird events of people calling the station and claiming to see dead relatives sticks out prominently in Patty's mind. Patty thinks some kind of meta-human with the ability to raise the dead or at least get other people to see the dead.

The more she thinks it over, the truth may be extremely insane.

"I'm sure that I can tell you all about it later, in great detail. There's a whole lot of it that we don't know."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Patty flips through the documents on her desk to make sure everything is there. When Patty thought about this career path many years ago, this is really not the direction she intends to go. However, she will not trade this career path for anything else in the world. It's funny how things in life.

The woman checks off the confirmation of the last report and hopefully can consider this case closed, now that the reports just trickle to absolutely nothing and more importantly, the trail goes cold.

"You're going to owe me some explanations over coffee, Mr. Allen."

Barry just responds with a smile and moves over to cup her cheek.

"I'm sure, Ms. Spivot...oh and finally, Iris and I…."

"It's about time...so how does it affect our relationship?"

Patty realizes how selfish that sounds from her. Time to dial it back She shakes her head and backtracks about as quickly as a well practiced politician.

"I'm sorry that sounded a bit...well that sounded a bit insensitive. It's just that...you know."

Barry nods slowly. Yes, Barry knows, and yes he understands.

"Yes, I know. And yes, I understand."

Barry kisses her to sooths Patty's nerves.

"Just willing to tell Joe the good news...and you know, she's into the entire multiple relationship just as much as I am. Especially with her and Caitlin and her and Jesse...and I guess the two of you, if what I'm hearing is true."

Patty just grins at Barry's statement. Her cell phone lights up and Patty feels that she needs to answer it.

"Do you think you can stay out of trouble for about five minutes when I take care of this?"

Barry responds with a winning smile directed at Patty. The young man puts his hand on her shoulder and leans ever so closer towards her comfort her.

"I'll give it my best shot."

Patty leaves the office and seconds later, Barry walks around the corner, to walk come across Joe West.

"So, dare I ask what's been going on?"

"Oh, some villain wanted to raise the dead and messed up a bunch of us. But, he's taken care of...it's actually a lot more complicated. Let's just say that a lot of people were affected than you might think."

Everything becomes more clearly now.

"So, that explains all of the reports of the dead showing up in Central City, doesn't it?"

"You could say that, yes."

Barry pulls back from Joe and gives him a chance to take a deep breath. There's just so many other things to consider regarding this entire situation, and Barry hopes to allow Joe to unpack them all in due time. For now, he prepares to get throught to it.

"Iris wanted to know if you're available to meet us for dinner on Saturday."

"I should be, why?"

"She has big news...it's kind of a West-Allen family get together, given that Wally's also going to be in from San Francisco."

"Well, then I should be there."

Joe hopes that for all of their sakes, the insanity died down. Then again, ever since that Particle Accelerator went off, things got weirder every year. Even for the line of work they're in, and being a detective brings you to some unconventional lines of thinking, where one really needs to stand outside of the box to properly understand everything.

"I'll see you on Saturday...or sooner."

A meta-human alert pings in Barry's ear.

"And let me guess, that's your cue to run?"

"Right on one."

X-X-X

After dealing with the minor threat of a meta-human who could shoot glue grenades from his hands, Barry returns to Star Labs. Jesse, Caitlin, and Kara hang out in the lab. Barry figures that he better talk to Kara about everything and get her opinion on everything.

"So, how are you holding up?"

Kara responds with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well, it's weird there being only one Earth now. But, everyone made the transition, so I can't be too upset. I'm one of the lucky ones because there's a lot of people who...well there's a lot of people who got lost because of the transition."

Barry does know what happened to everyone who slipped through the cracks. There's just one of those things which he is better off not knowing.

Kara breaks out into a sigh. There's only so much which an be held on one Earth, she gets that much. Caitlin puts her arm around Kara's shoulders and pulls her in. Caitlin looks up to Barry with a smile.

"It's a lot to deal with. And we're just trying to figure out all of the ramifications. As you might know, the number of meta-humans has gone on. Some good, some bad, some who just want to be left alone."

"We'll deal with them too."

Jesse got in touch with her father, who is just adjusting from all of the changes as well. However, he'll be fine, because there's one thing someone can say about Harrison Wells and that is he has a pretty strong ability to adapt to any kind of change. No matter if it was this strange.

"Did Iris tell you the good news?"

"Yeah, and I would have to say it's about time."

Barry chuckles at Caitlin's words.

"You know, people keep telling me that. And believe me when I say the sentiment is appreciated. And I wouldn't worry, there will be a way to include others on the marriage….although officially on paper…."

Caitlin holds up a hand to stop Barry cold.

"Given all of what you two have been through, you deserve to be the ones on paper."

"I'm sure Iris would argue that you have been through a lot with me as well."

Caitlin grins at Barry.

"Oh, I'm sure that she would argue. In fact, I have a pretty good memory and she did argue for such a thing. Which really makes this the right decision."

Jesse hears a beeping which interrupts the conversation. Another meta-human alert, and one causing a stir as well. They have been happening every hour on the hour.

"I'll take care of this one. You've been running over the city as it is. Congratulations to you and Iris."

A quick kiss from Jesse before she and Barry parts ways. The speedster makes her way out into the open and runs as fast as possible to the scene of the crime.

"Well, someone should…."

Kara is gone as fast as the speed of light as well. This leaves Caitlin and Barry in the lab alone.

"I called Cisco, and you know what he said."

"What?"

"He said it took you long enough."

"So common assessment?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Caitlin allows Barry to sit in her chair, only so she can sit in his lap to monitor the situation around Central City. Barry's hand places on Caitlin's shoulder and she smiles in response. Today's going to be a good day, she can feel just about that much.

X-X-X

Iris, Joe, Wally, and Barry join together for a nice dinner. Artemis, who was already in Central City, joined them because she was visiting a friend of hers Besides, who would turn down a free meal?

"This is...um…."

"I'm Artemis Crock, Wally's...co-worker."

Joe understands the meaning of her statement already and invites the bi-racial blonde woman to sit down with them for dinner. She's a very lovely young lady by the looks of things although whether or not there's anything going on between her and Wally, that's up for some debate. Joe decides not to pry, at least for tonight.

"So, I understand that you have big news."

"Congratulations, you're going to be a grandfather!"

Wally's outburst causes Joe's eyebrows to go up and him look like he's just a few scant seconds away from having a stroke. Joe's eyes drift over towards Artemis a second later. Artemis looks on, with her mouth half open and she throws her arms up into the air in shock that anyone's mind would go there.

"Hey...that's...that's not...why are you looking at me?"

Wally breaks out into laughter at least until Artemis gives him the death glare. Iris shakes her head and Barry decides to reil the entire situation in before it turns into a circus.

"Actually, Iris and I are adopting...right before...well right before we settle in to our new house."

There's actually a lot to explain here and Barry decides to take it from the top as much so to easily clue Joe in. Joe attentively listens and nods at a few points in the story.

"So, that's...not exactly the most conventional road to get to adoption...but it's a good thing both of you are doing."

"Well, I learned what I was doing from a good man. If I wouldn't have had such a good home life, after what happened…."

"You were good on the inside always, I just helped steer you in that right direction."

Barry responds with a brief swallow and he nods. He does not really know what more to say.

"Still, let me give you a lot of credit for making sure that I stayed the good person that I could be. You handed me the tools and the foundation I need to succeed. And I don't think I can thank you enough."

Joe smiles and leans closer towards to sweep Barry into a one armed hug.

"You thank me every day by doing what you do."

X-X-X

Jinx paces outside of the former HIVE facility. As of right now, thanks the demise of their leader and the decimation of a good chunk of their forces, HIVE whittles down to practically nothing. It seems as if it's foolish to even attempt to keep this organization going or the facade they would be anything worthwhile. The only reason Nora took control was because of her father and now there's very few reasons to keep a dying dream alive.

A rumbling sound stirs Jinx and a blur comes up in front of her. Jinx almost jumps up, even though she expects this meeting and did so for days. Flash tells her that she will not be taken for any of her past crimes. Jinx rightly assumes and she doubts that she's going out on a limb in thinking this, that does not really excuse Jinx for any future crimes.

Despite the fact, Jinx intends to stay on her best behavior.

"You have Nora...and Nora made me promise her that I would take care of her younger self."

Jinx nods in understanding. No questions about it. Jinx's very much aware of this and she's done everything in her power to keep Nora safe until the moment where the adoption papers comes through.

"I know...and I understand why...she didn't...no one wants her to turn into what she was...not now and not by a longshot."

Jinx sighs hard and takes a few seconds to look at Flash. He's a really good guy underneath all of the heroic bluster. Jinx really cannot think of a better person to take care of Nora when it all comes down to it. Jinx really hopes Nora gets the stable homelife she deserves. A second chance which Jinx wishes she could have, after falling on some pretty hard and some pretty rough times.

"Why did you join with HIVE?"

The woman snorts at Barry's question, very unlady like.

"Why does anyone join up with a criminal organization? They don't have any other purpose in life. The system fails them, and they have nowhere else to go to. Damien Darhk took me in and made sure that I had all of the tools that I needed to accomplish my goals in life. There's a huge part of me who owed him and he told me to make sure his daughter was safe...until the moment that she's ready to achieve her full potential."

Jinx breaths in with a sigh.

"The truth is, for half of my life, I didn't know any other life. And...if I could rescue one person from that life, it would be Nora. And her father did say that he wanted his daughter to remain happy above all else and strong...and I think you and Ms. West, you have the best shot in helping Nora. You're good people...better people than I could ever imagine being."

A soft sigh comes from Jinx when a moment passes. She knows that it's time to do what needs to be done to get Nora her life, the life Nora deserved this entire time.

"I feel responsible for what happened to her older self. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her younger self."

"You won't."

"Good...because I will make sure she's legally in your custody by the end of the week. There's no one left to contest it anyway, with my blessing...I just ask one favor…."

Barry holds up a hand and prevents Jinx from asking the obvious question

"You can visit her...but keep your past in HIVE out of it."

"I prefer to leave the past in the past, and there's no HIVE, not anymore."

Awkward silence follows thanks to their emotionally stormy pasts. Jinx admits a strong amount of respect for the Scarlet Speedster. Sure, there's many instances where Flash comes off as very brash and arrogant, but in the end, pretty much already, all together.

Jinx's imploring eyes lock onto her.

"Just give her this chance...please...for my sake...and if you need a maid or a nanny or whatever…..well, I'm desperate for employment. I don't ask for much, just a bed to sleep in."

Although, if Barry was in that bed, than Jinx would not mind it either.

"I'll see what I can do."

Perhaps Barry can do more than keep Nora on the right path. There's another young woman who looks to be in need of some assistance and there's a huge part of Barry who feels bad for everything she's been through.

X-X-X

The time reaches and Iris, Caitlin, Kara, and Barry step onto a beautiful and lavish island. The sight struck them as absolutely breathtaking. The beautiful palm trees, the gorgeous sands, the water surrounding the island, the architecture, everything around them makes them just welcome. It feels like paradise.

A place where Barry feels very welcome, although a place where no man has ever gone before. Well, without permission. Barry feels a bit bold when taking that first step onto the island despite the permission. The fresh island air causes Barry's eyes to shut, with a soft amount of pleasure.

A familiar figure comes out, wearing a dark-purple toga. Her sparking blue eyes, radiant smile, and beautiful face welcome the quartet to the island.

Diana always knew how to make people feel welcomed.

"Welcome to Themyscira."

"And I'm glad to be here."

Diana leads Barry, Kara, Caitlin, and Iris across the island. A lot of the Amazons stare at Barry when he passes, as if trying to judge him when this mysterious man walks down the island. Despite the fact Barry is here with permission from the Queen and vouched for by Diana, there's still some unease.

Old prejudices die hard, with many ways.

None of them are willing to do anything however. Diana leads Barry and his ladies towards a regal looking woman, who is dressed in the finest of silk with a crown on her head. This woman's a radiant beauty and even Caitlin, Iris, and Kara find themselves giving her an appreciative look.

"Queen Hippolyta, it's an honor."

Barry approaches the Queen with a wide smile on his face. The royal royal guards tense up and look at Barry with a long and very searching expression until the moment where Hippolyta clears her throat and backs off her guards. Guards back back, respecting their queen.

"It's fine."

There's some times where Hippolyta appreciates her guards, but there's also many instances where the guards can be extremely stifling.. They also forget how able Hippolyta is in defending herself in a fight, something that many of her Amazons also unfortunately forget in time.

Perhaps a reminder is in order.

The Amazon Queen rises up to a standing position and claps her hands a couple of times to gain everyone's attention.

"The honor is all mine, Barry Allen, and you as well, Iris West. Not many men have been allowed on this island, but Diana and Donna vouched for your character, and my daughters tend to not give their blessing very easily, especially for something unprecedented."

Speaking of Donna, she turns up now to give Barry one of those smiles. A second passes before Hippolyta speaks ever so calmly.

"And you have the blessing of Hera as well, which is the highest honor indeed."

X-X-X

When Iris imagines her wedding day, she never imagines it to be on such a beautiful island, surrounded by some of the most gorgeous and powerful women one can ever imagine. Iris takes a deep breath and waits for Barry to come out. Iris is anxious and she has a feeling that something is going to fall from the sky.

Caitlin and Kara give her encouraging looks and Iris tries, very hard, not to lose herself despite the fact her mind is going a million miles a minute and butterflies are going through her stomach.

"Iris, I need you to stand in the middle so we can begin the circle."

Iris steps in the center of the circle as Hippolyta instructs. Diana's smile encourages Iris forward.

"And Barry….I need you to stand beside Iris and clasp her hand."

Barry's right there in a flash in front of Iris.

"Even during our wedding, you really know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

A second passes with Iris putting her hand on Barry's and a spark of energy shoots from their hands together once they lock together. Barry breaths in, awaiting to see what Iris wants to do. For better or for worse, he guesses. Barry and Iris lock hands with each other and a long second passes.

"Do you, Iris West, consent to start the circle of bonding?"

"I do."

"And do you, Barry Allen, give Iris your consent to bring you into the circle of bonding?"

"I do."

A flash of vibrant energy erupts between them to start sealing the bond. The second passes with Iris wrapping her arms around Barry's neck and leaning in towards him. They share a kiss with each other like none other. It lasts maybe a minute, but it is one of the most passionate minutes ever and both make pretty much every second of the kiss count for something fierce. Barry pulls back from Iris and leaves her smiling.

Hippolyta clears her throat.

"Do you ,Caitlin Snow, consent to join the circle?"

"I do."

Caitlin walks in the middle of the circle.

"Do you, Iris West consent to allow Caitlin Snow into the circle?"

"I do."

"And do you, Barry Allen, consent to allow Caitlin Snow to join the circle of bonding?"

"I do."

A bright light flashes and Caitlin and Iris move in to seal the bond with a very passionate kiss. The two lovely ladies smile when Barry waits his turn.

The second Iris and Caitlin finish, Caitlin moves in and cups Barry's cheek. She smiles and thinks that finally, something may be finally going right with her life. Caitlin leans in and brings her lips to Barry's. Sparks fly between them. She milks the kiss for all of it's worth and she moves her hands around Barry's waist to pull him into an embrace.

They both come up from hair, a second before Hippolyta continues the ceremony.

"Do you, Kara Zor-El, consent to join the circle?"

Kara smiles and steps into the circle to join the rest of the group.

"I do."

"Do you, Iris West, consent to allow Kara Zor-El to join the circle?"

"I do."

"Do you, Barry Allen, consent to allow Kara Zor-El to join the circle?"

"I do."

"Do you, Caitlin Snow, consent to allow Kara Zor-El to join the circle?"

"I do."

The flash of light erupts to seal them in the bond. Kara meets Iris to be welcomed to the family. It's something she's never thought would happen, but now it's finally happening and she cannot be happier. She moves in completely and Kara wraps her arms around Iris before kissing her.

She moves around the circle after the kiss on Iris to do the same to Barry. Barry puts his hand on Kara's head and works his tongue into her mouth. Kara makes sure to get more than her money's worth out of this long and powerful kiss. Moments pass before Barry and Kara break free.

And last, but certainly, not least, Kara leans in, to allow Caitlin to kiss her. Caitlin makes sure to explore Kara's mouth with her tongue and Kara responds.

"And do the four primary bonded acknowledge their power to bring other women into the circle, providing they all consent to their inclusion?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

Married and bonded by the Queen of the Amazons, on this beautiful island. There's something about this which appeals to Barry for some reason. He can think of nothing better, if he's perfectly honest with himself.

High hopes for a future and a good future reach.

"And under the blessing of Hera and the rest of our goddesses, I declare the four of you bonded."

There's a remarkable feast and then, the honeymoon, which Barry just cannot help and break out into a smile about.

X-X-X

The weeks after their bonding, Barry and Iris settle into a nice new home and are bringing the newest member of their family home.

Nora Darhk, takes a few steps into the front door, looking a bit nervous. Everything just overwhelms the young girl. Nora's also trying not to get too attached, given how her parents died and her foster parents had been killed as he would. And another set of foster parents Nora had before them, they had to give her back up to the system, not that they had any way to leave a lasting impression with her.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's...okay."

Nora is very tentative and Barry puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's hard to adjust...my mother...she died when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"And my father, he was blamed for it, even though a really bad person did it….but...the point is, I had people who were there for me...and I'm not going to be going away. Iris and me, and Caitlin and Kara, we're all going to be here for you...and Jinx...she'll be visiting too."

"I like her, she's nice."

Nora's smile is light, but there's one there.

"But, what if the bad people get to you, like...like they did with Dave and Carol?"

Her old foster parents, Barry will have to assure her.

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily...but...there's something that I think you can help me get rid of."

"What?"

"Ice cream...we've got the freezer stocked with every flavor."

Nora's face brightens up with a tiny bit of a smile.

"You better eat it fast...before Barry hogs it all."

"I don't hog…."

"Oh, I don't know….order a pizza, and I might only get a slice, maybe two out of it."

This statement earns Iris a pout and she pats Barry on the head. Nora breaks out into a smile and shakes her head. Maybe this is going to be good, at least it's better than she was.

Time is needed to heal And Barry's sure that he's not going to be perfect.

Still, seeing a smile on that little girl's face is a start, and Barry hopes they can build on that. And hopefully they can build for the future.

 **While the main plot is over, we still have one more chapter of shameless smut to go. So stick around if you want to read that. On 10/17/2018.**


	42. Chapter 42

**This final chapter has nothing but a lot of shameless smut.**

 **Chapter Forty-Two.**

After their wedding concludes, Barry's three gorgeous wives all wanted a piece of him. Naturally, Barry's not one who is going to turn down such beautiful women especially in circumstances like this. The first on the list is the lovely Caitlin Snow who lays in wait for Barry. A sheer blue nightie shows off Caitlin's gorgeous body. Caitlin's practically stunning in every single way, and the blue stockings, thong, and garter belt top off the alluring picture.

"Looks like you're ready to go," Caitlin tells him with a smile on her face. She crosses the room and puts a hand on the side of Barry's face before meeting Barry with a hot kiss. "And I'm ready to go as well."

The two parties kiss one again, lips smashing together hotly. Caitlin put her hand on the back of Barry's head and guides her hands all over his body. She's dripping wet with arousal and wants him right away. A nice wet tongue pokes in when Caitlin undoes Barry's pants and frees his gorgeous cock all the way to the world.

"I have to have this...now."

Barry whips his hand against Caitlin's ass and causes her to look at him with a hungry expression.

"First, I have to taste you," he growls.

With a lightning-fast movement, Barry removes Caitlin's panties and exposes her wet pussy for consumption. Barry pulls open the front of her nightdress and kisses her body all over. Face, neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, and her legs, every single part of Caitlin's lovely body receive a hell of a series of kisses from Barry. Each kiss causes Caitlin to tremble and shiver. He really works her over in this great way and causes a buzz to come through her body.

"I'm...I'm here for you….Barry."

Caitlin breaths out those words and makes sure her legs spread apart for Barry to attack. Her pussy drips with arousal. Barry touches her warm lips and then moves in. Barry's tongue dances all over her opening and sucks her juices down. Caitlin bites down on her lips and lets loose with a very passionate moan. Barry swirls his tongue inside to taste more.

The sensation of Barry's tongue vibrating back and forth inside of her pussy at super speed rocks Caitlin's senses. Barry does a pretty good job in driving Caitlin completely mad with lust. Her nipples grow extremely hard, and Caitlin plays with them to get them even harder. The faster Barry touches Caitlin, the more she longs for him.

She's wet, so dripping wet, but Barry thinks he can get Caitlin even wetter. The sweet taste, as good as ice cream on a hot summer day, makes Barry only hungrier. The speedster sucks down every drop of juice from Caitlin and causes her body to shift up and down. Her hips shoot up and down with a blur.

"Fuck...it feels so good...so very good."

Caitlin moans from what Barry's doing to her. Barry really goes to town on her and makes her feel so good. Caitlin cannot help and touch herself, her breasts, her neck. A flood of lust spreads through Caitlin and the brilliant brunette feeds Barry her juices.

A second passes with Barry digging his finger deep into Caitlin's snatch. He replaces it with his tongue a minute later, while rubbing her juices from his finger across Caitlin's trim belly. The minute Caitlin cums, Barry comes back up and then licks the juices from her stomach. Caitlin pants and purrs, enjoying everything Barry gives to her and then so much very more.

Barry climbs up onto Caitlin and folds his hands against her chest to give her nice breasts a very solid squeeze. Caitlin shifts and moans underneath Barry. His mouth comes up, kissing and sucking on Caitlin's beautiful neck. Barry's aggressive actions hit all of the sensitive spots and bring Caitlin into a very alluring state of mind.

Barry ends up at the back of her neck. The Speedster's warm lips softening against her ear and he smiles.

"You ready?"

"YES!"

Caitlin shows him how ready she is by spreading her thighs apart for Barry to take. Her wet pussy lays ready, ready for Barry to shove deep inside. Barry's rock hard manhood grinds against her and the friction against her slit results in Caitlin's orgasm before Barry even enters Caitlin.

Several inches of Barry's stiff cock slide as deep into Caitlin as humanly possible. Barry stuffs Caitlin's warm box with his sizeable cock and makes her just scream out in amazing pleasure. Caitlin dug her nails into the side of his neck as he stuffs her full. It's so good. It's so beyond good.

"Oh, get in there as deep as you can."

Barry vibrates against Caitlin's loins to send a shockwave through the beautiful and brainy brunette's body. Caitlin thrusts up to meet Barry's very rough thrusts, biting down on her lip. Barry rocks her entire world with deepening thrusts.. Caitlin groans and moans, burying inside of the woman. Caitlin's tight box closes ranks around him and enjoys the stuffing of Barry's gigantic prick inside of her.

It feels really good to be so deep into such a nice pussy. Caitlin's leaking and making sure that her juices lubricate her tunnel so nicely. Barry holds on deep to her and shoves inside, further and faster into her. Caitlin hangs on to match Barry's motions. It's so hot, that it's almost blinding. Caitlin mewls in his ear, scratching up his shoulder the faster Barry buries himself into her.

"I want you, baby! I want you to fuck me...so badly….so badly...just like this!"

Barry held on tight and drove himself a bit faster into Caitlin. Caitlin clamped down onto him and released Barry.

She's so good, so tight wrapping around him. Barry enjoys the view of her body just writhing. Barry knows how to get her moaning beneath him. He touches her erect nipples and sends a spark of electricity through them. That does a good job in stimulating Caitlin. Caitlin bites down on her lip and lets out one of the more hungrier moans one can really imagine.

Barry plants his thickness deeper inside of her pussy and makes Caitlin just thrash underneath him. Caitlin's tight walls form a very sexy seal around his cock and releases with each pump. Barry holds back and thrusts deeper and faster inside of her body. The tightening makes Barry throb harder.

A smile passes over Barry's body.

"Cum for me."

Caitlin feels the shockwaves emitting through her body. She cums and cums hard. The scientist's tightness grabbing ahold of Barry and squeezing his prick until he edges just a little bit closer to the end. Barry knows all of the right places to take her and all of the right ways to thrill Caitlin's body.

The sounds of Barry's thick throbbing balls hitting her at the right points makes Caitlin almost gush with delight. He's so far inside of her, that it's really insane. And it just feels beyond compare. Caitlin grabs onto his hips and takes Barry deeper inside of inside, encouraging Barry with more moans.

"More, baby. I want more...give me more."

Barry gives her everything that she wants. Her tightness works his love muscle. Her body stretching underneath him, almost absorbing his body heat through his cock as fast as he can replenish it, results in a more erotic encounter. He shoves deep inside of Caitlin and rocks her body completely.

She holds her legs against the back of his body and Caitlin clamps down onto him. Her wet hole holds onto him and pumps his lust powered organ. Caitlin cannot do anything more other than cry out for Barry when he plunges into her. Bary can go as fast or slow as he wants, pounding her in so many amazing ways. Now, Caitlin wants him, so badly, so badly that she can feel it.

"Barry….ahhh….oohhh...this is...mmmm!"

The brilliant brunette is driven beyond all words and coherency. Barry's taking her onto the bed and making sure that it creeks underneath both of them. He's a constant blur, slamming his big cock into her body. Caitlin tightens her ranks around him and makes sure to milk his throbbing manhood as much as humanly possible. Barry works her and receives more cries from Caitlin.

Caitlin's body feels like she just ran a marathon.

Barry's closing in a little bit. His balls grow heavier and heavier, and there's only one thing left to do. He plunges down Caitlin with one growl and shoots his seed deep inside of her body.

"Barry."

Caitlin closes her eyes and allows Barry to fill up her womb with his bursting seed. She knows that this might be the perfect time to take the next step, but she wonders if she would dare do it before Iris. Plenty of time to figure that out right now, right now, Barry buries his seed deep into Caitlin's womb.

Barry softens for only a second and allows Caitlin to slacken on the bed. He pulls out of her and allows himself a good look at the river of sticky seed which punks between her lovely thighs. It looks so good in so many ways and Barry throbs at how sexy his wife looks.

In a flash, he's hard again and in a flash, he flips Caitlin's over. Caitlin's beautiful ass sticks up in the air for Barry to put his hands all over and to stroke the woman hard. Caitlin moans when he touches her and Barry aims himself right before Caitlin's slit.

"Ready for round two?"

Barry dragging his erection down the beautiful curve of Caitlin's back shows her just how ready he is to plunder Caitlin's perfect pussy Barry lines himself up deep for her and buries deep into Caitlin's lovely body. The first few inches of Barry's cock stretch inside of her wet hole and makes Caitlin just moan in pleasure.

"I hope you're ready."

Once again, Caitlin bites down on her lip and then just lets loose with a passionate moan. Barry buries faster and faster, rocking her insides with his massive cock. The faster Barry goes, the more Caitlin loses it. Barry slows down and makes Caitlin cry.

"Don't tease me."

"Fun though."

Caitlin groaned, and Barry pushed down into her.

The tip of his cock grinds on her wet slit and excites Caitlin in so many ways. Barry holds onto her and slides into her one more time, holding on until Barry can accelerate and pound her.

Barry grabs onto Caitlin's hips and pounds deeper inside of her. She bites down on the bedsheet and Barry pulls her up to hear Caitlin's screams, completely unbound.

Barry's as harder than ever reloaded thanks to the energy the two of them share. Barry holds deep onto Caitlin and thrusts into her wet hole. Caitlin moans underneath Barry's thrust. Barry's hands explore her body with relentless aggression, lighting up Caitlin and making sure she's moaning hard for him.

The river of arousal flooding from Caitlin makes Barry just more able to bury ride out her orgasm. It's a very good place to be, being squeezed inside of Caitlin's wet cavern. The sexy scientist's walls caressing him, and Barry taxes his limits going as deep into her as possible. Caitlin's warm love box thrills Barry and it's hard to hold back.

Barry closes his eyes and feels her insides just gush against his intruding organ. Barry's hands run over her back like a blur, stunning Caitlin into lust in every single way. Barry can feel her arousal peak and then she gushes harder for him. The rate Caitlin squirms sends Barry over the edge, inflaming his loins.

He slowed down and let Caitlin groan. Barry sped up even harder.

The Scarlet Speedster works the Ice Meta over the edge, with Caitlin's pleasure just continuing to escalate past another point. Caitlin bit down on her lip and let out several moans. Another moan comes out, with Barry buried deep inside of her, to tease Caitlin hard and fast.

Those big balls get heavier the more that Barry drives into her. She can feel it. The next time is going to be even better.

Caitlin's so aroused she causes a miniature snowstorm in the room. Barry only slides back to adjust and vibrate his body to create even more heat.

"And Frost melts."

Caitlin cannot even muster a proper word to retort. All she does is squeeze Barry's throbbing muscle and ensure that he's inside. Going at it deeper and harder than ever before, pressing down against Caitlin's luscious and tantalizing ass. Barry pumps into Caitlin 's body and slaps her round rear end hard.

Barry is closer than before. The Fastest Man Alive slows down just as much as humanly possible, but he wants to really lose it soon. His hips become a blur when striking Caitlin as fast as he's going to allow. The meta human underneath Barry closes her wet walls. Barry's loins flare-up in pleasure.

"Closer...closer."

"YES! GET AS CLOSE AS YOU WANT! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK IT HARD!"

Barry holds out on Caitlin and drives into her body. Caitlin lets out her breath in a very passionate moan. Barry's inside of her as deep as possible. Barry rocks her inner chambers, his balls slapping hard against her. The constant vibrating against Caitlin drove her far over the edge. This sends her juices flowing and leads to Barry sliding inside of her as hard and fast as humanly possible.

Caitlin works his muscle and allows more juices to spill out all over him. The tip of his cock down to the base, is vibrating inside her body. Those balls show her a good hint of what's in her future and Caitlin cannot be happier with the inevitable outcome. Her body just succumbs to lust.

Barry groans with this latest movement. He buries himself deeper into Caitlin with a few more rapid-fire thrusts. Taking her body and making sure she's cumming before Barry starts to unload on in Caitlin. The floodgates break and the explosion loads Caitlin up with cum.

Once again, Barry fills Caitlin's wet pussy with the cum. Barry's thick balls smack against her and empty their payload on her. He keeps swinging and smacking into her, driving more and more of his thick seed inside of her body. Caitlin moans out loud and to take her gift.

Caitlin receives her filling. Barry pulls out of Caitlin to admire his handiwork. He leaves Caitlin to collapse on the bed, drenched in his cum and smiling in satisfaction.

Caitlin shudders at the sensation of endless fulfillment. Her walls drip with his seed and despite the soreness in her thighs, she feels satisfied.

"Thank you, husband."

X-X-X

After having his fun with Caitlin, Barry moves around the corner to the next room. He does not bother even with pants, thinking they might be a hindrance and they would likely get ripped off in the heat of the moment from this next woman.

"Hello, handsome," a voice purrs in Barry's ear

Kara sits in the air, cross-legged. She wears nothing other than her cape and her boots, something which brings Barry fond memories of the first time they shared together. Kara eyes Barry's building erection and smacks her lips. Kara moves closer to him and puts her hand on Barry's crotch to lightly rub it.

"Is that for me?" Kara asks.

"What do you think?"

Kara greets Barry's member with a long and passionate kiss to the tip of it. The taste of Caitlin's juices on it does nothing to deter Kara. In fact, it only increases her desire to put her lips on Barry's organ. Kara formed a tight seal on Barry's cock and sucked Barry's manhood hard.

The super suction of the Girl of Steel makes Barry thrust his hips forward to meet her warm mouth and tight throat. Kara feels like she's trying to suck the cum out of his balls from the moment her lips took Barry. Kara really has a good mouth and perfect throat control. Not to mention those beautiful eyes when she bobs up and down. Kara sucks Barry harder, with vigorous desire.

Kara lightly teases Barry's balls with a squeeze. She releases them and Barry's balls bounce.

Barry's thick balls bounce against her face. Kara cups them hard and fondles them, squeezing and pumping on them. Kara's milking his balls down while making eye contact with Barry.

"Mmpph…."

Kara lets go of his cock with a smile on her face. She puts her arms around him, her breasts scraping against his chest.

"Karen, Power Girl, taught me a trick about retaining more solar energy. Do you think it's working?"

Barry views Kara's larger, but still perky breasts, bouncing in front of his face. The hypnotic twins bring Barry's attention to them and he cannot help and drool at the sight of them. Finally, Barry comes back to life, with Kara smiling at him.

"I think it works quite well."

"Why don't you touch them? Don't they feel soft?"

Barry touches Kara's breasts and makes her squeal. His hands move against Kara's bouncing flesh like a blur and make Kara just breath out in pleasure. He touches her all over had causes excitement to build between her legs. Which Barry takes care of instantly. Barry touches her on the lips and makes Kara just rear back. Her pleasure only increases with each touch.

"Does the retained solar radiation make you more sensitive as well?"

A vibration against Kara's clit is exactly what the doctor ordered. Kara bucks her hips back and forth in fluid motions, taking Barry's fingers against her warm womanhood. Barry makes sure to make her his and his alone. Driving Kara absolutely nuts with every touch. Barry gifts Kara with fresh pleasure every time he drives between her wet lips.

Kara wants Barry and she wants him so badly. Her body sizes up and is about ready to explode all over Barry. Barry cups her womanhood and makes Kara moan. Barry also attacks her breasts with his mouth.

The next thing both know, they're tangled in an embrace, heated, and feeling up each other's bodies. Kara jumps up, and makes sure her legs wrap around Barry on the way down. Kara traps his cock between their bodies, her flat stomach rubbing up against him, building an immense amount of heat between them.

"I want you, so badly."

Kara sucks on Barry's neck and breaths in his ear. The hot breath of the Kryptonian makes Barry twitch. Barry falls back onto the bed, with Kara mounting Barry. He cannot resist her and she cannot resist him. Their bodies come together, calling for each other. Kara rubs her warm slit against Barry's meaty pole and shoves it into her body.

The drop is made and Barry stretches her out one inch at a time.

So much of his manhood slide into her tight body. Kara's wet pussy closes ranks on him and works Barry's love organ with several fluid pumps. Barry sits up, just enough to grab the underside of her ass to fuck Kara even more vigorously. Kara bounces up and down on him, her breathing increasing the faster.

Barry clutches her nipple and releases it. Kara breaths out with a solid moan wit Barry's hands whirling over. There's so much pleasure, she cannot hold back from soaking Barry. Kara chews and releases her lip making The Kryptonian bounce up and down on Speedster's cock. He holds her hips and rocks her all over his body. Going deep into Barry.

"Oh, I like you to ride...me like this."

"Mmm….I love bouncing up and down on you...feels so big in me...makes me feel so good...so really good."

Kara rubs Barry's chest and then bends down to grind her breasts against his body. Barry whips his hands behind Kara and allows her to sink down onto him. Kara's breathing increases with each push. She rode Barry up and down, her wet,, tight thighs pushing down against Barry.

She whips back and the musical moan coming out of her mouth. The speedster makes the Kryptonian gush. Kara's wetness slides down his iron hard pole and makes Barry shove even deeper inside of her. Barry's thick balls repeatedly and endlessly smack her on the thighs and get even heavier. The faster Barry slams deeper inside of her, the deeper Kara takes him.

The Kryptonian survivor tries to tell the Scarlet Speedster of how good this feels. Unfortunately, Kara cannot register anything other than a deep and passionate moan. Kara bounces and upon Barry, and stretches her wet pussy down onto Barry.

"Damn, girl," Barry manages.

Kara bites down on her lip when riding him and it's the sexiest thing in the world. Barry cannot help and bury faster into her. Enjoying the ride and enjoying every moment.

Barry decides that he wants more and then fixes her position. Kara straddles his lap while Barry sits up, edging closer to Kara. This little shift of position leaves her wide open for Barry to grab her chest and squeeze her. Kara bites down on her lip and unleashes a passionate moan. Barry pumps her tits between his fingers and makes Kara rock up and down. Skin slaps together down onto Kara.

"Oh, I want...I want….I want this so badly," Kara moaned in his ear.

"You want it?" Barry asks her. "You got it."

Kara bobs up and down on him and sucks his manhood inside nice a deep. Her warm pussy engulfs Barry and makes this so very good. Barry slides his thumb against Kara's erect nipple and makes her just moan from the sensations brought from the touch. Kara bounces faster, filling up on Barry.

"I...have it."

Barry fondles Kara's breasts with expert skill. Kara does nothing more other than bounce up and down onto him. Her gorgeous body calls Barry inside. Her wet thighs repeatedly and endlessly drive their way down onto Barry. They smack together and Kara has lit up with pleasure.

"Oh, yes...oh, Barry! BARRY! I need more!"

Barry gives her more by squeezing her ass cheeks and pushing Kara down. Bottoming out in Kara made Barry harder than ever. She pumps her walls down onto him and the excitement only increases. Kara is thrilled by how long Barry lasts, especially given how tight her pussy grabs him.

Powering through this encounter never a doubt in Barry's mind. Barry works his way into Kara's gushing pussy, and makes her moan in delight. Kara grabs Barry's neck, wrapping her arms around him and bouncing without any shame. Kara pumps against Barry's manhood.

"I need...more...deeper...deeper….DEEPER!"

Barry goes as deep into Kara as humanly possible. The Speedster strikes all the pleasure points in Kryptonian and fills Kara completely out. Barry slows down just enough for Kara to appreciate what is happening to her body. Barry makes all of her nerve endings molten with hot fire.

Kara pushes her fingers against Barry's shoulder and keeps riding.. She enjoys her loins being reduced to little more than jelly, which Barry decides to pound her even deeper. Kara's fixation only increases.

After pulling out of her, Kara feels a sense of loss. She finds herself turned around and placed on Barry's lap, facing away from him. He grabs the underside of Kara's tight ass and drops her onto his mighty rod. Kara fills up on Barry once again.

"Oooh!" Kara cries at the top of her lungs.

It's so big inside of her one more time and it stretches Kara out a whole lot. Kara cannot do anything other than accept what's happening to her and enjoy the ride. And boy is it ever a hell of a ride. Kara finds her body being taken on a pleasure ride. Barry vibrates against Kara, with a song of pleasure screaming from her body.

And the song they sing is "more, more, more." Barry answers the call, wrapping his arms around Kara to bury ever so deeper.. Her bouncing, sexy body entices him. Barry tightens his hand against her breast and releases it. The reflection of Kara biting down on her lip makes things so hot. Kara hammers his cock with her wet pussy, taking him inside of her more and more.

Kara gets everything she bargains for and then so much more. Hands move like a blur and make fluids drip lustfully from Kara. Barry clamps down onto her chest and milk away at Kara's bouncing tits. Kara milks Barry in response.

"YES!"

Kara's a blur bouncing on his lap and Barry matches her speed and then exceeds it. His hands run a marathon all over Kara's body, lighting her up and making her feel an immense thrill with what's going on. Barry leans in and sucks the back of her neck.

The pleasure both feeling escalate with extremely energy exploding through them.

"Are we feeling good?"

"Mmm...hmmm."

Barry sucks on Kara's neck, leaving a mark on it, even with her Kryptonian healing. Kara shuddered at that.

"Oh, Rao, you're just too much."

"Good thing you girls can spread the wealth then."

Barry puts his hands around Kara and sinks her wet pussy down onto his invading member. He touches her in all of the right places on the inside and sends her body into a new realm of pleasure. Kara tightened and released Barry.

Kara turns her head so the two of them can kiss while they escalate into his lovemaking Kara floats up up and then pulls Barry deep. The constant ritual causes Kara a thrill.

A thrill which Kara wants to repeat over and over again.

Kara holds on tight to him and holds off a little bit. That super pussy floods him and coats the base of his cock. She mewls and tightly clamps down onto Barry. The slow and steady working continues to ramp up.

"Oh, I'm getting close, Kara."

"I know."

The Girl of Steel makes this statement with a horny smile on her face. She wants Barry to close in on that orgasm. Barry's hands move over her body at a super fast rate and keep riling Kara up. Kara bounces on him, driving her tight box down onto his cock from above. The pleasure just quickens with each of Kara's drops.

Kara's really making the most of this last few minutes. Barry slows down everything around him, to really appreciate this moment. He watches Kara bounce in slow motion. Her breasts moving and Barry takes his time feeling the texture. He realizes that once time restores to its normal pace, Kara's going to feel all of his actions at once.

That made Barry size up.

A small smile passes over Barry's face. Satisfied by the fact Barry's teasing is going to drive her nuts, Barry keeps up the pace and slams down into Kara.

Something snaps inside of Kara and she realizes Barry may have slowed time down to a crawl to really blow her mind. Well, Kara can blow Barry's as well. Kara works Barry's lovemaking organ to the breaking point.

The beautiful passionate sounds along with Kara's sexy, sweaty body, only guides Barry on through to the end. Barry sinks deeper into Kara, rocking her all over. She's now close enough where Barry can begin to join her.

Barry gives one more push and the floodgates open. His seed spills into Kara. Kara sucks Barry's load into her womanly core, closing and releasing him. Kara bites down onto her lip, sexily screaming. With Barry pumping onto her breasts, it's beyond all compare.

"Rao!"

That declaration brings Kara down onto Barry with a fast squeeze of his manhood. Kara slides down onto him, repeatedly spilling into Barry.

"Oh, I want...want...want….yes!"

"Right now!"

Kara knows what's coming and she opens herself up for the possibility. The floodgates open and Barry finishing burying his seed into her. The warm fluids entering her with a gushing rush makes Kara only more susceptible to what's going on.

Both finishing coming together, finishing in one of the more explosive moments of climax imaginable.

The sweet sensation of release follows with Barry pulling out of Kara the moment he fills her wet pussy with his load. He sees stars and his head drops on Kara's shoulder.

The second Kara turns around, hovering in the air with her legs spread, Barry's libido fills back up before Barry fills Kara back up. Both of them move to each other, with smiles on their face.

Kara cries out for Barry the second he rams into her. The calls of Barry indicate they will enjoy each other for a little bit longer.

X-X-X

After Barry's done with Kara, he moves in. The second he opens the door, the mind-blowing sight of Iris is waiting for him. Iris spreads out on the bed, wearing a sexy black corset, fingerless black gloves, a thong, a choker, and fuck-me stockings. Lust hits Barry hard. Barry smiles as Iris crooks out one finger and beckons him.

"I'm glad you've come," Iris tells him. "Kara and Caitlin...they spent a lot of time hogging the merchandise, and now we're going to have to make up for lost time."

Iris lifts her leg and places her foot on Barry's crotch. She strokes his member and makes it nice and hard. Barry's erection stretches out the faster Iris rubs him.

"Good to see you still have something left in the tank."

Iris wraps her arms and legs around Barry after removing her foot and kisses him. Barry puts his hand on the back of her head and makes out with Iris in the most sensual way possible. Iri's aggressive kiss attacks Barry and her tongue demands entry. Barry gives into Iris's demands and reaches behind her to cup her tight ass. Iris and Barry fall onto the bed, with limbs tangling up when the two made out with heated pleasure.

Barry blocks her hands and then turns her over. Iris finds herself on her back a second later. He pulls down the corset and reveals Iris's magnificent breasts. A world tour down her body seems to be in order. Barry thrills Iris and tests every inch of her body.

"I drive you mad like no one else."

"That you do."

Barry continues to suck on her tit flesh and then moves to attack Iris's trim and firm belly. Barry dances his fingers against Iris's opening and feels that even though the panties, his fellow speedster begins to soak. The arousal increases and Barry decides to try something particularly naughty.

Iris feels a tremor and then Barry vibrates his tongue through her panties and deep into her wet slit. This is just erotic, given that he does not even need to remove her panties to penetrate her. Iris almost lit up, grabbing the back of Barry's head and moaning.

It's a wonder they did not think of this sooner. Although, the fact that the fabric of her panties may not survive the experience, whether they are soaked or they just decay, that's another matter entirely. Not that Iris cares under the face of so much pleasure.

Regardless of what is going on, Iris loves this. Every bit of this. Iris loves Barry's tongue diving deep inside of her and pleasuring her body at an entirely new level. There are no words for this, merely decisive actions. The type of actions which Iris needs to feel. She needs to experience everything on an entirely new level. Barry is there to give Iris everything she craves.

Barry devours Iris's tasty pussy and makes her squirm underneath the vibrating tongue. The Fastest Man Alive knows exactly how to make Iris drip and he knows how to make her feel really good. A brief pullback before Barry sinks back in. The tongue vibrates as fast into Iris and caused her to lose it.

"Oh, Barry….Barry….BARRY!"

That final scream of his name is more than enough to prompt Barry to suck and munch on Iris's womanhood. He got her loins completely inflamed and lust-ridden. Barry slips his tongue back and forth into Iris and makes her gush all over him. The speedster rapidly turns Iris into a mewling wreck.

Iris's panties fly off and now Barry climbs on top of Iris. Their bodies touch together, with Barry putting the swollen cock head all over her body. Iris slips her hips up and finds him, allowing Barry to drop deep inside of her body. The connection of Iris and Barry's body sends electricity.

Never better, Iris speed runs over Barry's body, the muscles flaring underneath her fingers.

Iris makes sure her legs wrap around Barry to never let him go further away from her than humanly possible. Barry pumps a bit faster, sending a greater thrill through her. The momentum of their bodies just colliding together is more than enough to put anyone on a trigger. And Iris's body most certainly feels so kind of trigger alright. Barry adds to the thrill, speeding over Iris's body.

The approaching orgasm sends Iris spiraling over into a fit of lust and pleasure. She holds onto him tight and clamps down onto him. Iris mewls in delight in his ear to encourage him. And Barry blasts deep into her, with several more plunges.

Barry clamps down on her hips and sinks into her body. He feels her insides ripple against him and suck his pole into her. She gushes so much, and Barry takes himself in so deep. Allowing the juices to flow.

Iris is really taking it now and Barry wants to give her just that much more. Barry's fingers clasp the underside of her nipple and turn it around with a twist. He allows her gorgeous tit flesh to bounce about the palm of his hand. Barry vibrates his palms against her, taking Iris to another level of lust. Iris chewing on her lip makes her as hot as hell.

The two lovers, matching together, make things extremely hot.

"I'm close...baby."

Barry brings Iris that much closer. He can feel her, Iris's fit body just working against him. They move at a super fast speed against each other. The two speedsters lock in that age-old mating dance. Neither one of them feels that determined to taper off. Barry holds onto Iris's nipples and squeezes them. The harder Barry works against Iris, the more she gushes. Closer, but not yet.

"Closer...closer….I'm closer."

Barry zeroes in on Iris's pleasure He feeds Iris's warm gushing box and makes sure to feel her legs gripping onto him from the backside. The soft and sensual feel rubs against Barry's back. The pleasure Iris feels, evident on her face makes Barry blast off.

Oh, everything burned them up inside.

Iris wishes they did this a long time ago when they first started. However, they're making up for lost time, with Barry filling up Iris with his big throbbing cock. Barry's balls keep smacking against her thighs and keep driving while filling Iris up completely.

"Close...close...close…."

Barry repeatedly sinks deeper inside of Iris to fill up the dark-skinned beauty. Dark-hair drapes over Iris's face and she moans. The speedster cannot hold back from her any longer. Iris is coaxing him to go faster, and about ready to coax all of the seed from his balls. Barry moves with a solid blur, sliding into her.

It's much more, so much more for Iris to handle. Iris closes in on him and then clutches onto his big cock. With one push in, Barry buries his seed deep into Iris.

The good news is, Barry's ability to reload quickly makes this a nice ride. And she's once again taking him. They move just a little bit faster, edging alongside each other. Iris clutches Barry's back and lets out a very passionate moan. The moans increased when Barry planted deeper into her.

Barry's so much closer, and it feels so very good to be in this particular position. Just enjoying every bit of Iris's hot and delicious body. Barry holds onto her tits tightly and gives them a very firm squeeze. Her breasts bounce from Barry's long touches.

The ritual repeats again and again, with Barry repeating filling Iris and then reloading. Iris comes alongside of him every single time. Their bodies move with each other, coating in sweat and other bodily juices.

"I can go as long as you can, baby."

Iris moans that word in Barry's ear and Barry hopes to take Iris onto it. He repeatedly takes her into the bed, not once running out of steam. That's just the way she wants it and desires it. Barry drives deeper and makes Iris's toes curl the harder she cums.

Said toes which Barry now sucks on when he pleasures Iris's insides. These rapid-fire actions cause Iris to just dampen even more. Barry pleasuring her legs and feet leaves Iris quite damp indeed and more than ready to get even more.

Iris's stomach swells from the cum inside of her. She's been buried with enough seed to have twins at the very least, if they are so lucky. Iri's breasts jiggle and Barry licks her nipples before moving back to attacking her legs. Barry pushes back down into Iris's body, squeezing her hot.

Oh, Iris thought she would pass out for the pleasure.

Iris West knows she's the luckiest woman in the entire world and given the fusion of the worlds, there's more competition than ever before to that title. Iris intends to step up her game.

The second Barry pulls out of her, Iris groans. She feels bloated with his semen and now Barry rolls her over. His finger vibrates against her back entrance.

"Bit of a change of venue?"

Barry squeezes Iris's meaty cheeks and slaps her the firm bit of womanly glory a couple times. Iris's sweet butt bounces up and down with Barry leaning back and then diving into her hole. Barry licks out Iris's back hole and gets it wet. She's gushing as well and Barry takes in the scent of her pussy which only makes him want to go down.

Having Barry's tongue grinding into her ass, in anticipation for what's going to come next, only makes Iris more enticed to feel pleasure. Iris cannot wait to have her husband's cock where it counts and makes sure she sits funny for the next few weeks. Iris lifts up her legs and rubs it down Barry's side while he tosses her salad. Barry's manhood hardens while his tongue gets Iris's ass nice and wet.

She breaks out into a pleasurable cry.

The second Barry pulls out, he wraps his arms around Iris and pulls her into position. Iris's back entrance pushes against his cock head and gives Barry a jarring feeling. The second Barry slides into Iris's taboo back passage, she cries out in thickness of his huge prick buries inside of her body and fills Iris's back passageway up. Iris bites down on her lip, further allowing Barry entrance.

"YES!"

That scream is shared by Barry. The Fastest Man feels up Iris's front just as much as her back. Her tight cheeks squeeze him and Barry moves his hands back to mold them into his hands. They jiggle like a couple of pieces of clay and Barry molds Iris's cheeks into anything he wished to do.

"Fuck my ass, fuck it like it's yours," Iris encourages him with each squeeze of her anus around his thick pole. "It is yours...it is so yours."

Barry agrees Iris's beautiful booty belonged to him and he needs to take it. Take her in the ass and never once let up from what he's doing. Barry pulls back out of her and slams deeper into her back passage. Barry is relentless with thrusts.

"It's mine now."

"Yes," Iris agrees with passion dancing in her voice. "It sure is. It sure is!"

Barry puts his hands against Iris and rocks her bouncing, bubbly butt up against the invading organ. This fine piece of booty has been the object of Barry's desires for ages and Iris obviously does not mind the attention. Iris's more than a sweet piece of ass, and Barry moves his lips over her, touching every part of her he can reach at once. Barry's mouth sucks her neck, her lips, and then moves over to suck on her breasts.

Every time Barry dances his mouth over a part of her, Iris breaks out into a lustful purr. Barry's inside of her, inside of her tight ass and repeatedly burying into Iris. The repeated taking of Iris's tightest hole made her curl up and cry in pleasure.

"I wonder how long you can hold out?"

"Long enough to make it count."

After everything they have been through, Iris can live with that. Iris can live with his hands vibrating against her nipples and taking her on a ride of endless pleasure. Taking her over the edge and several steps beyond. Barry tugs on her nipples and Iris cries out for more.

Barry rubs his right hand down Iris's front while attacking the backside with his left hand. She breathes in and breaths out, the faster Barry rubs his fingers against her. Her back entrance receives a pretty good going over and it makes her moan a whole lot.

He enjoys hearing Iris moan and wants to make it a constant thing. Barry hammers Iris's tight ass and gets her moaning.

Iris cannot believe that she's getting off on this, but then again, Barry always knows how to push the right buttons. The buttons to make Iris cum all over his fingers. Those fingers turn and Iris leaks all over them.

Finally, Barry edges his way closer. He wants to hold out just one more time. Spend as much time in this ass as humanly possible and make sure he's very close to losing it.

"Close."

"Go ahead, honey. Cum in my ass."

Iris flexes her tantalizing cheeks to encourage Barry and there's really no other option. He speeds up, getting closer, pounding Iris's back passage until that moment of sweet release.

One final grunt and Barry loses it after his self-control fades away. He leaves a creamy trail in Iris's ass, pushing deep inside of her.

Iris closes her eyes and feels her nerve endings calling for more. More and Barry gives her more, riding her ass all the way to the end. At least until the moment where Barry skids to a stop, breathing heavily from the sweetest release of them all.

The second Barry drops back, Iris pounces on top of him, mouth on cock and ready to suck.

The blazing seduction dancing in his wife's eyes clues in Barry that he's in for a long night. They had time on their side though.

Iris cleans Barry's throbbing rod before taking it back inside of her body. Where it should be, as it should be.

 **End.**


End file.
